El chico de la casa vecina
by LuzylaLyngle
Summary: Salieron huyendo del distrito 1 y de un matrimonio marcado por la violencia. Vivir en el distrito 12 significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, nuevas oportunidades. Sin embargo algo con lo que ni Effie ni su hija Katniss contaban, era con el misterioso chico de la casa vecina, cuya presencia será la peor pesadilla de Effie y un amor peligroso para Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

El sol me quema el rostro pero no hago nada por ocultarme. Leí por google respecto al clima del distrito 12, donde son escasos los días despejados, ya sabes el sol, las nubes y por el contrario prima lo verde, la lluvia, el frío, lo desolador.

Estoy recostada sobre lo que era el jeep rojo de mi papá, lo único que Effie pidió tras el divorcio; en verdad ella amaba mucho este jeep, el color, el tamaño, hasta se tiñó el pelo de rojo intenso para combinar con él las veces que paseaba por las lujosas pistas del distrito 1. Ahora mientras vivamos aquí tendrá que volver a su color natural o algo parecido, el distritito 12 es pequeño y cosas como llevar el cabello rojo furia se convierten en la comidilla de sus habitantes, demasiado desocupados como para dejar de preocuparse de la vida de los demás.

De reojo miro a Effie quien no para de marcarle al tipo que le vendió la casa. Boggs creo que se llama el pobre. No culpo a Effie y sus ganas de empezar de nuevo, de buscar la felicidad una vez más. Mi papá Seneca es alcohólico, las veces que no andaba votado por los casinos de la ciudad despilfarrando nuestro dinero, se quedaba en casa maltratando a Effie. Yo vivía internada en el instituto durante la época escolar y los días libres me pasaba por la casa de mi novio Cato, totalmente ajena a la realidad de mi casa. Por eso me sorprendió mucho el relato del abogado de Effie durante la audiencia. Aún resulta demasiado difícil creer en las cosas que papá le hizo.

La ruedas del auto de Boggs chillan contra el camino de tierra, me levanto y de un salto me pongo junto a Effie, quien no para de sacar cajas del sobrecargado auto. Me creo que cayeran mis cosas, son pocas después de todo: una maleta con ropa, mi guitarra, otra maleta con zapatos, una caja con mis libros y cosas personales. Effie necesita por lo menos unas cuatro maletas solo para su ropa. Ahora lo pienso y me da hasta pena el pobre jeep atiborrado hasta el techo de sus cosas.

Boggs se ve un buen tipo. Hablamos con él un par de veces antes de venir aquí y la verdad debe amar mucho lo que hace puesto que no paraba de darnos regalías con tal de cerrar el contrato por la casa; que el primer mes de arriendo gratis, sin aumento por lo muebles incluidos, transporte (cosa que me encanta, ya que ya estoy en edad de conducir) y una serie de cosas más con tal de que firmáramos. Ahora que miro mí alrededor creo que la sacamos fácil, la casa es hermosa, grande y espaciosa. Me crispa los pelos el hecho de que quede tan apartada del pueblo y el que esté en medio del bosque, pero aun así hay que darle puntos por su belleza. _ Y por el precio, ¡fue una ganga! _

Boggs baja del auto e inmediatamente el rostro de Effie se enciende con una sonrisa. Así es mi mamá después de todo, la reina de las apariencias. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con papá demostraba el mal momento por el que estaba pasando.

_ Ey, ey _ dice Boggs también sonriente.

_Ey_ respondemos a coro Effie y yo.

_ Ustedes deben ser las Trinket. _ Mamá mando a cambiarme el apellido Crane, apenas obtuvo el divorcio. Ahora resulta que soy Katniss Trinket.

_ ¡Yes!_ responde Effie con su vocecita que me pone histérica. Suerte que no la saqué yo también.

_ Siento llegar tarde, soy Boggs._ dice alzando una mano.

_ Ey Boggs, como estas. _ responde Effie estrechando la mano masculina.

_ Dejé el móvil en la oficina, seguro me estuvo llamando.

_ Da igual, llegamos hace unos pocos minutos_ comenta Effie animada. Pocos minutos…nos citó aquí a las 03:00 y ya son las 04:00. He de tener los ojos como plato puesto que siento el codazo de Effie cerca de mis costillas. Menuda mentirosa que resulto ser mi madre.

_ Bueno, vamos para que les muestre la casa entonces.

Subimos los escalones que dan a la puerta principal. Es tan grande que hasta me causa gracia ver dos puertas de brillante madera con diseño y todo. Nuestro apartamento en el 1 era lujoso, pero esto…

Boggs entrega un par de llaves a mi madre y con la otra quita el pestillo. Lo que veo frente a mí me pone de nervios, nunca antes había visto una casa tan grande, ni siquiera la de Cato le hace competencia y esa ya me intimidaba.

Effie y yo seguimos a Boggs por las distintas habitaciones de la enorme casa que ahora es nuestra. No me lo creo, ¿mi casa es así de grande? Uf, Effie debió hacer uso de sus atributos, de otro modo no me cabe en la cabeza como esta mansión nos fue vendida a tan bajo precio.

Una escalera enorme nos lleva al segundo piso, no sé pero todo es tan reluciente y limpio, que no da la impresión que haya estado deshabitada como Boggs menciono. El antiguo dueño de la casa debió amar los espacios abiertos, porque aquí todo lo es. Las escaleras, las habitaciones, todo tiene cristales y trasparencias, las paredes, algunos muebles. Dios tanto detalle me tiene colapsando de felicidad.

Camino hacia la habitación tras la escalera, un enorme ventanal deja pasar la luz y ofrece un paisaje de sueños. Me acerco a ver, el jardín se pierde en una especie de bosque de árboles viejos y a medio caer. Me siento en el respaldo de una especie de sofá, sabría lo que es de no estar todo cubierto por sábanas blancas. Al fondo, entre los arboles alcanzo a distinguir una casa.

_ ¿Quién vive ahí?_ pregunto. Son ideas mías o Boggs palideció de inmediato.

_ ¿Ahí?...nadie. No vive nadie es solo una casa vieja.

_ Esa debe ser la casa que se quemó, o me equivoco. _ pregunta Effie acercándose a ver.

_ Sí, fue un terrible accidente…la familia era una de las más ricas del distrito, el matrimonio y los hijos murieron aquella noche. _ Esperen, ¿qué?

_ ¿Murió gente en esa casa?_ pregunto un poco alterada. _ Cuándo pensabas contarme….nuestros vecinos murieron calcinados.

_ Oh Katniss, ser los vecinos de esa gente es lo que nos rebajó tanto la renta… ¿no es así Boggs?

_ Sí, ya sabe…..la gente cree en supersticiones y esas cosas_ comenta Boggs con dramatismo.

_ Supersticiones_ afirmo.

_ Supersticiones…_ dice Effie_…. he pasado por cosas peores como para asustarme por un par de almas en pena de gente calcinada.

Ya, supersticiones. Yo pensé que teníamos a un vecino loco o algo parecido. Puedo vivir con almas en pena también.

_ No van a retractarse o sí, tenemos un contrato_ comenta Boggs afligido.

_ No, no pasa nada Boggs, lo de la casita paranormal le da su toque a nuestro nuevo comienzo, hasta puedo invitar a los chicos a venir, ¿no Effie?_ Effie me sonríe._ Iré a llamar a Cato o algo…

_ Ok.

Beso la mejilla de Effie y la dejo a ella con los detalles financieros. Tal parece que tiene más que intenciones financieras con Boggs, no le voy a arruinar los planes.

Subo hasta lo que será mi habitación, arbitrariamente tomé la más grande si se puede decir; Todo está cubierto de sábanas blancas.

La habitación es de un color azul difícil de describir. Es intenso y a la vez no tanto, es bello. Me gusta. Hay dos paredes hasta el piso de ese color, la tercera tiene la un bello atardecer pintado y la cuarta esta tapizada de unas cortinas estampadas muy bellas en tonos grises y dorados. Me acerco a ellas y tiro de la cuerda que cuelga en un extremo, las cortinas se abren lentamente al movimiento de mis dedos descubriendo un paisaje sencillo de árboles viejos, uno que otro caído, césped y flores secas. Entre los roídos troncos de los árboles y las ramas de estos, distingo parte de la famosa casa a la cual todos temen. Genial, la casa abandonada, media quemada y todo le da su toque al ambiente.

Comienzo a tirar de las sabanas hasta que no queda ningún espacio cubierto por ellas. Me sorprende ver cada cosa que descubro, la cama, los muebles, un sofá, hasta un piano. La persona que vivió aquí antes debió gustar mucho de la música para meterse un piano a la habitación, aunque bueno para ser sinceros, yo tenía metida en la mía una batería, no hay que sorprenderse tanto.

Tras alzar las sabanas de los muebles, un fuerte olor a canela se esparció por cada centímetro de la habitación. Camino hasta la ventana y la abro un poco, una ráfaga de viento me da de sorpresa en el rostro, alborotando mis cabellos oscuros y haciéndome estremecer. Parece que mañana no hará buen clima.

Me alejo y comienzo a ordenar los muebles recién descubiertos. Acomodo la cama frente al ventanal, el sofá marrón hacia la pared con la pintura. Muevo aquí y allá las cosas hasta que todo toma el orden que me gusta. Trato de mover el piano desde la esquina y un cuaderno de notas cae bajo una nube de polvo, manchando el piso alfombrado.

Me acerco, le saco el polvo con los dedos y me dispongo a leer una página al azar. Mi sorpresa es tal cuando descubro que no es un cuaderno de notas como pensé, es una croquera. Las hojas amarillentas rebosan de un color por aquí por allá, en otras es en blanco y negro, en otras solo hay rayas. Una que otra tiene textos con letras curvadas y casi acostadas sobre el papel, historias, comentarios, pensamientos. Cada página está firmada en las esquinas como P. Mellark.

Paso mis dedos por las letras cursivas y como si todo estuviera coordinado el viento se cola por la ventana llevándose las paginas en mi regazo hasta cerrar el cuaderno.

P. Mellark, pienso, porque me suena familiar.

Escalofríos invaden mi cuerpo, llevo los brazos a mis costados donde froto buscando entrar en calor. La repentina voz chillona de Effie a mi espalda me hace soltar un gritito.

_ Bu _ exclama sonriente.

_ ¡Pero qué te pasa!_ le grito. No sé por qué me sobresalté tanto.

_ Pero bueno Katniss, pensé que habías dejado ese genio tuyo en el distrito 1.

_ Já, já, que graciosa. Dime que quieres.

_ Subí tus cosas, no bajabas nunca por ellas así que me tome la libertad de hacerlo.

_ Que exagerada eres, si acabo de subir.

_ Que acabas de subir, ¡llevas más de tres horas metida en este cuarto!…. Está bastante lindo por cierto, ¿escogiste el más grande?

_ Tres horas….pero si yo…

_ Si tres horas he dicho. _ repite Effie impaciente. Se aleja de mí y comienza a sondear mi habitación. _Son ideas mías o parece cuarto de chico…uh definitivamente fue el cuarto de un chico, mira estas cortinas. _ Dice con expresión asqueada.

_ Que tienen las cortinas

_ Son feas, este debió ser un chico feo o bastante aburrido para tener cortinas así.

_ A mí me gustan…. No me parecen tan mal.

_ Si como no, a ti te gusta tu ropa eso ya dice mucho.

_ ¡Ey!_ protesto lanzándole un cojín.

_ Sabes que te quiero_ me dice Effie con una sonrisa. _ Vamos a comer algo Kat, el viaje fue agotador. Ya mañana ordenas todo.

_ Ok, solo déjame cerrar las ventanas y bajamos enseguida.

Camino hasta las "recién abiertas" ventanas y las cierro de golpe. El tiempo debió pasar muy rápido o yo estaba muy distraída con mi nuevo descubrimiento, puesto que todo está completamente oscuro fuera. Sencillamente no puedo ver nada más allá de la luz que emite el foco del jardín, ni siquiera los árboles.

_ Podemos hacerlo Kat_ Me despabila la voz de Effie.

_mmm

_ Podemos hacerlo, ya sabes…ser felices.

_ Yo era feliz antes_ le digo e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

_ Lo sé, pero también puedes volver a ser feliz aquí…Cato tiene permiso de venir las veces que quiera, lo mismo va para Madge y Marvel…

_ Lo sé_ digo un poco apagada. Me duele un poco recordar que mis amigos están tan lejos.

_ Solo quería que fuéramos felices juntas, tener una nueva oportunidad…no sé…

_ Effie_ la corto_ está bien, no estoy molesta. La casa es linda, la escuela seguro será genial _ miento, la escuela nunca será genial._ estaremos bien, en serio aprecio que me incluyeras en el paquete esta vez.

_ Te amo hija…gracias. _ Effie estira el brazo para que me acerque. Me siento junto a ella en el borde de la cama entrelazando mis dedos en los suyos, están bien huesudos.

_ También te amo Effie, sabes que sí.

_ Lo sé y agradezco que hagas esto por mí.

Esbozo una sonrisa mía, de esas amorosas que solo le doy a Cato y a mis amigos, y tiro de ella para que bajemos a comer algo.

La cena con Effie no fue como las cenas que recordaba, pero tampoco me iba a quejar con ella, la pobre literalmente no sabe hacer nada. No sé cómo sobrevivió sin mí, durante la época escolar.

En nuestro antiguo hogar cocinaba Twill, la encargada de la casa. Siempre me gusto su comida, pero cuando descubrimos con Effie que se encargaba más que de planchar las camisas de papá (si me entienden no, la muy golfa se lo tiraba en nuestras narices) aprendí a cocinar yo solita. Mi comida no es un manjar de ángeles, pero esta decente. Cato me enseño a preparar salsa blanca para los tallarines una tarde en su casa, luego de eso… Uf, mejor ni rememorar lo que paso luego, la temperatura del cuerpo me sube de golpe con solo pensarlo. Mi Cato, cuantas aventuras en su cocina habremos pasado, va a ser duro ahora que no estemos juntos…

Miro a mi mamá que esta divertida con una revista. No quiero dejarla sola, pero el cansancio y las ganas de soñar con Cato me están ganando la batalla.

_ Effie_ la llamo.

_ Sí, que pasa.

_ Voy a acostarme.

_ Oh bien…. ¿es tarde?

_ mmm…. apenas las 10.

_ Creo que también subo contigo.

_ Ok.

Subimos a la habitación dejando los platos sin lavar. La casa parece más grande ahora, y tan silenciosa. Nada que ver a lo que era vivir en el 1 donde todo era fiesta hasta la madrugada. Effie escogió el dormitorio al final del pasillo, así que el mío está antes. En verdad debió vivir mucha gente aquí, muchas de las habitaciones quedaran sin uso con nosotras dos solas viviendo aquí, aunque con Effie….

_ Que tengas buen sueño_ le digo.

_ Buenas noches cielo.

Le doy una sonrisa y entro a mi habitación.

Ni siquiera hago tal de ponerme pijama para meterme a la cama, la polera está bien aunque no cubre más allá de mi abdomen; ni modo, no tengo a quien mostrarle mis atributos estando en medio de la nada.

Me salgo de los ajustados jeans que traía puesto. Las converse van a dar a alguna parte de la habitación. Entro en las sabanas nuevas y calentitas con el calentador que puso Effie. Me cubro con ellas e inevitablemente un olor a canela me golpea la nariz tras hacerlo. Me gusta el olor a canela, pero me parece extraño que esta cama huela a algo si estaba deshabitada. _ A no ser que no fuera así y entonces Boggs nos mintió…. mmm _

Dejo pasar por alto el detalle y hago nota mental de visitar a Boggs mañana domingo; el mundo de los sueños manda que me desconecte.

El olor a canela hace de somnífero dulce y suave, mis parpados cansados se cierran, lo último que sé del mundo es que ha comenzado a llover.

_Voy caminando por un pasillo largo y oscuro. Respiraciones entrecortadas hacen sucumbir el silencio. Reconozco esos gemidos (y la actividad que te los saca) reconozco esas voces. Corro hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, trato de abrirla, pero no puedo. _

…_sí Cato…sí_

_¿Finch? Maldita zorra, hija del…._

_Azoto la puerta con mi cuerpo gritando el nombre de Cato. Los gemidos no hacen más que avivarse. _

_Fuerzo la cerradura una vez más con la esperanza que esta vez sí abra, y lo hace. _

_¡NO!_

El grito sale de mi boca y mi cuerpo involuntariamente salta dejándome sentada. Sudor se extiende por mi cuerpo, mis manos, el rostro y el corazón no deja de brincar desesperado.

Súper bien, no llevo ni un día alejada de mi novio y ya tengo pesadillas donde lo veo montado sobre la buscona de Finch. _Estúpida Katniss insegura. _

No es que dude de Cato, pero tampoco me fío de Finch, la exuberante pelirroja que le viene haciendo ojitos a mi novio casi desde que empezamos. Finch y yo fuimos amigas de niñas. Increíble, pues no tanto, suele pasar que las niñas inseguras como yo busquen apoyo en las roble como ella. Nuestra amistad duro hasta la adolescencia, cuando nuestros cuerpos se desarrollaron, dejándome a mí con curvas y buena delantera y ella casi plana por ambos frentes. Luego Cato puso sus ojos azules en mí, eso terminó de colmar su paciencia de niña segura y me mandó por un tubo enviándole saludos a mi madre. Siempre encontré boba su envidia, Finch es muy guapa y de gran personalidad, no le es necesario un cuerpo como el mío para llenar espacios y encandilar a todos los presentes, el menos yo lo creo.

Tras volver de las vacaciones pasadas, Finch llegó completamente renovada. Nuevo corte de pelo, ropas ajustadas, una delantera que sabrá Dios cuanta silicona puso el cirujano ahí y un trasero tan parado, que desafiaba la gravedad. Hasta Cato reconoció que le vino bien el cambio, no me sorprende Cato es sincero a pesar de todo, siempre me dice a la cara las cosas que le gustan de otras mujeres, para luego jurarme que yo soy su _muse._ Me gusta así.

Sé que con Cato quedamos en lo de la relación abierta. Sé lo que piensan, ¿Qué demonios es eso? Bueno pues ni yo sé bien lo que quiso decir con eso.

Como vamos a estar distanciados, para evitar terminar de golpe ambos quedamos en mantener una relación abierta, ambos somos novios y lo sabemos, pero para el mundo ya no estamos saliendo. Se supone que en cuatro meses más se viene a pasar la navidad conmigo al 12, entonces repasaremos lo hecho hasta la fecha y decidiremos como niños grandes lo que pasará con nuestra relación. Mis sueños se justifican porque sé que la mayoría de las niñas andan tras Cato, mi rubio chico de metro ochenta y sonrisa matadora. Ahora que vean al capitán de futbol abandonado de su novia, las garras de esas zorras no dudaran en arañar el musculoso pecho de mi chico, incluidas Finch y sus intervenciones. Siento que me estrangulan de solo pensar en ello.

Por su parte Cato ha de estar muy tranquilo, en el fondo nunca he comprendido que vio en mí. Mis curvas naturales y piel aceitunada me dan su algo, pero definitivamente el carácter no ayuda; media retraída, mal genio y controladora. No me juzguen, miren al par que me crió.

Además ahora media perdida en el fin del mundo, las posibilidades de que encuentre a alguien mejor que Cato… me rio con solo pensar en ello. No va a pasar y Cato lo sabe.

Cuanta agonía.

_P. Mellark_

Una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios. Habrá que ver el lunes como está la cosa en el Capitol, único instituto del 12, tan pequeño y hasta las esquinas atiborrado de estudiantes cuyas familias se conocen. Seré como un bicho raro cambiando de ecosistema.

Sumida en mis pensamientos raros, estiro el brazo para alcanzar mi móvil, creo que lo metí bajo la almohada o quizás sobre el velador junto a la cama. Chequeo la hora, las 03:05 am.

Tengo la tendencia a no volver a pegar pestaña una vez que despierto a sí que resignada a las ojeras, me levanto de la cama para sacar mi laptop de la caja que contiene mis cosas. No me molesto en prender la luz, ni siquiera me fijé donde estaba el interruptor. La famosa caja está a los pies de mi cama, camino a ciegas por el borde, no le temo a la oscuridad; en verdad no le temo a nada salvo a las arañas, ni hablar que salga una de esas con patas grandes ahora. Palpo lo que creo es el final de la cama, hay un mini respaldo de madera en ella, es una de esas camas antiguas. Bordeo la esquina y doy con la caja de inmediato. La tomo con ambas manos y dejo que caiga todo sobre la cama, cuando ya está vacía la tiro a algún lugar y comienzo a tantear a oscuras para dar con el laptop.

Me acomodo nuevamente en mi cama calentita, abro el laptop y espero que cargue; la luz que emite el ordenador hace que me refleje en la ventana frente a la cama. No me gusta. Me levanto mientras el ordenador termina de cargarse, voy directo hasta la esquina donde sé que cuelga la tirita para cerrarla. Que noche, oscura, tranquila y silenciosa de no ser por los silbidos del viento y el murmullo de la lluvia.

Me pongo a tirar para cubrir los ventanales, pero una luz en el fondo del bosque me distrae. Una luz…

Camino hasta quedar frente a la ventana, la palma de mi mano derecha plana sobre el cristal frío. Una luz, en esa casa….como puede ser, si ahí no vive nadie.

Un escalofrío me sube por la espalda y me hace retroceder derechita a mi cama, donde me cubro hasta las orejas.

Alguien va a tener que darnos explicaciones mañana, Boggs, prepárate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"**El chico"**

Estaciono mi new beetle black cerca de la entrada del centro comercial. Tras volver del ejercicio matutino, con Effie echamos a la suerte las actividades domésticas dejando a mi responsabilidad lo que son las compras, la cocina y el aseo de la casa.

_Lo sé, lo sé, la suerte no está a mi favor. _

Me inclino hacia el asiento trasero para alcanzar mi bolso, un mulberry Alexa color marrón; es un poco elegante para venir al centro comercial, pero todos los accesorios que tengo son inversión de Effie y ella no se anda con nimiedades. Bajo, acomodo mis shorts gastados y la polera ¾ a rayas azules dentro de ellos. Tenía pensado salir sin el blazer azul marino, pero no pinta buen tiempo a pesar que hay sol y todo. Calzo el blazer, paso un pañuelo rojo y medio transparente a modo de cintillo y dejo caer mis risos oscuros por la espalda. Me gusta lo que veo en el reflejo del beetle, no sé porque Effie se empeña en que vista un poco más "formal" como ella dice. Yo lo llamo ¡ABURRIDO!

Meto la mano por uno de los costados del bolso para tomar mi nuevísimo iPhone Apple 3G white. _Regalo de Cato por mi happy cumpleaños. _Ayer con todo lo del cambio y las cosas en mi habitación olvidé por completo llamarlo. Aunque con eso de la relación abierta, no estoy segura si debo hacerlo. ¿Debo? Generalmente respecto a Cato siempre hago lo que se me da la gana: si quiero besarlo, lo beso; si quiero tocarlo, lo toco; si quiero comérmelo en el instituto como una muerta de hambre desenfrenada y con ganas de…..eso, pues lo hago; _ya entienden la idea, no voy a entrar en detalles_. A lo que voy es que nuestra relación siempre ha estado muy superior al nivel de una simple "pareja del instituto". Cato es mí par, me conoce demasiado bien: sabe lo que me gusta, lo que me disgusta, mis problemas, mis alegrías, hasta mi calendario menstrual se lo sabe de memoria. _Muy conveniente para nuestras hormonas adolescentes, you Know. _El punto es que más allá del sexo, nos tenemos el uno al otro y jamás imaginé el lado izquierdo de mi cama sin Cato, me duele un poco que no haya tratado de comunicarse conmigo a estas alturas; en el 1 hablábamos todas las noches. ¿En serio él va a estar con otra chica si se presenta la oportunidad?, ¿es que ya no significo nada para él? Dios no tengo idea que hacer.

Paso el número de Cato y voy de un toque al de Madge. Su novio Thom es íntimo de Cato, seguro que si pasó algo, él le contara a Madge y mi BFF me contará todo, como es de esperarse. El tono de espera se prolonga más de lo habitual, eso dispara la ansiedad dentro de mí del 100 al 1000%. Quiero tan mal saber del mundo casi perfecto que tenía, que no reparo en morderme las uñas mientras espero apoyada en mi auto.

_...Vamos Madge, contesta, vamos…vamos._

Madge y yo nos conocimos gracias a nuestras madres. Ellas fueron amigas íntimas en el instituto; tres viejas locas e inseparables (sí, la mamá de Finch estaba en medio, aunque a ella no la conocí gracias a eso). Madge es para mí como la hermana que siempre quise tener, a ella le confío todos y cada uno de mis secretos, así como ella a mí los suyos. Cada una de las decisiones importantes en nuestras vidas, no se resuelve sin antes pasar por la aprobación de ambas y la votación debe ser unánime. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en cursos más pequeños tuve una especie de enamoramiento flash por su hermano, dos años mayor, Marvel. Hacíamos toda clase de planes para coincidir con él a solas; Madge me decía las cosas que le gustaban, sus video juegos favoritos, cosas del futbol, en fin, todo cuanto ayudara a pujar el amor. Finalmente Marvel y yo nunca llegamos a nada, aunque Madge ya nos tenía la boda lista y el nombre de nuestros hijos. Con Marvel... bueno, no fue más allá de convertirnos cada uno en el primer beso del otro... y sí, una que otra caricia loca por ahí también, lo asumo, pero nada más allá después de todo eramos sólo unos críos. _  
_

Cuando Finch me trato de zorra en el instituto, Madge me apoyo en todo. Las dos tomamos la decisión de cambiarnos de curso, del B al A, cosa que nos vino a mil maravillas ya que ahí yo conocí a Cato y ella a su Thom. Desde entonces los cuatro nos convertimos en inseparables.

_ mmm, sí… ¿hola?.._ La voz suave de Madge me rebota en los oídos y eleva mi ansiedad un 1000% más._¡ Por fin!_

_ ¡Madge!_ grito tras una pausa. Carraspeo un poco, de pronto siento la garganta muy seca.

_ Sí, sí hola...

_ Como estás amiga, te he extrañado un montón_ digo y creo que mi voz se elevó una octava.

_…mmm, pues qué lástima…me estoy perdiendo eso…

_... ¿ah?_ _Qué demonios le pasa a esta ahora…_

_ Jajaja, eres terrible pollo, deja tu mensaje porque no estoy. Ahí te vez.

...

La llamada se corta y creo que mi cara de sorpresa está para escultura. Estoy como que media perdida en el espacio un momento, digiriendo lo que acaba de pasar y luego espontáneamente suelto un ¡maldita perra! a toda boca, ganándome con eso miradas desaprobatorias por parte de la gente que pasa a mi lado. _Que se jodan._

¡AMIGOS PARA QUE LOS QUIERO!, bah, yo aquí pensando en lo genial que es Madge, rememorando nuestras mejores hazañas de la infancia y la aludida ni luces ni sombras. Y no es como que no sepa porque no contestó la llamada, Madge desvía a mensaje solo cuando: 1) está muy ebria, 2) cuando está con Thom haciendo sus cochinadas o 3) cuando se esta pasando un carrete (fiesta/reventón) de aquellos. Mi instinto me dice que es la opción 3, Finch organizaba reventón por mi partida. _Sí, la muy zorra, aunque no sé si preocuparme porque se haya dado un carrete en honor a mi partida o porque mis amigos hayan asistido a la dichosa fiesta...mmm, ya pensaré luego en ello. _

Exhalo sonoramente, meto el móvil al bolso y cruzo disparada el estacionamiento a hacer las compras para la comida de hoy. Mejor mantenerse ocupada con las cosas en el distrito, ya me conectare más tarde para hablar con mis amigos su par de cosillas, esto no pasa por alto.

Tomo el primer carro que encuentro libre. Las ruedas están un tanto desalineadas y me cuesta maniobrar. Puertas automáticas se abren antes de chocar con ellas, camino rápido hasta dar con el supermercado donde en la entrada un guardia medio barrigón me da la bienvenida. No es nuevo para mí esto de hacer las compras, siempre acompañaba a Cato cuando su mamá encargaba la lista, que por lo general era enorme. Effie me dejo una similar sobre la cama, hasta las esquinas de cosas que necesita. Sólo con echar una ojeada a semejante pergamino termino agotada, así que fiel a mi estilo hago de la lista una bolita de papel que va a parar entre tiras de dulces y chocolates. _Ups._

Tras lo que fue navegar entre pasillos de pasta, arroz, carne, sopas y otras cosas, creo que tengo todo por fin. El miserable carrito se tambalea bajo la pila de productos que acumulé sin ordenar; en más de una ocasión tuve que pedir disculpas por chocar la retaguardia de uno que otro cliente quejumbroso, uno de ellos me cerro el ojo.

Bien, si las cuentas no me fallan con el dinero que tengo aún me alcanza para refrescos y una botella de vino. Estoy en el corredor de los lácteos, la parte de los vinos queda cerca del pan y los quesos olorosos, justo del otro extremo. Giro como puedo el carro, dando de tirones a esta cosa desvalida que no hace más que chillar bajo mi conducción. Me gano la mirada desaprobatoria de algunas mujeres con sus hijos regordetes, cuando cojo un pote de yogurt y lo voy empinando mientras me alejo.

_ Qué_ le digo ceñuda a una que me mira raro. Está de pie junto a su carro, con un pan de mantequilla en la mano. _Tiene que vestir muy mal para que hasta yo repare en ello__ ¡lo voy a pagar! bien, no me quede viendo como si fuese bicho de exposición, búsquese algo bueno que hacer.

_ Grosera_ dice por lo bajo. Ni que me importara su opinión, yo solo me inclino apoyando los codos en el carrito que empujo, mientras exagero más mis movimientos, contorneando las caderas.

Alcanzo el pasillo de los vinos, el cual está bastante bien provisto. Busco el favorito de Effie, un Avox 2000; el vibrador en mi bolso me advierte de un mensaje. Meto nuevamente la mano sin abrir el bolso, doy rápido con el móvil en cuya pantalla aparece una sonriente Madge.

¡What's up loca!, estábamos con los chicos en lo de Finch.

(Sé que no te gustará eso, pero a pesar de todo, la zorra da buenas fiestas y fiesta es fiesta, you Know. =/)

Te llamo más tarde para que hablemos sí, ahoritas muero

Por darle visita a Morfeo.

Kiss kiss.

Ya, tal como pensaba fueron a lo de Finch. Igual los entiendo, la muy zorrona da buena fiestas como dice Madge, y viviendo en el 1 no le haces mal ojo a un buen reventón, sea donde sea y viniendo de quien venga. Ni modo, ya veré las fotos en Postbook.

Levanto el móvil para aplicarme un poco de bálsamo labial, tanto nervio y ansiedad desbordada me tiene los labios resecos y mordisqueados. Por el reflejo de la pantalla ennegrecida noto la presencia de un hombre tras de mí observarme. Lo que me faltaba, mujeres santurronas y viejos verdes. Menudo distrito al que vinimos a parar.

Me hago la desentendida y dejo caer mi bolso a propósito, con Madge siempre hacíamos esto cuando estábamos de compras, y nos servía; dejábamos caer cualquier cosa y luego nos agachábamos muy sensualmente a recogerlo, exponiendo todo lo que Dios nos mandó para mostrar, para finalizar sacado el dedo. Generalmente este gesto hacia perder la mandíbula a los chicos osados que se atrevían a piropearnos, supongo que con este viejito le causo falla del corazón o algo parecido. Dejo escapar un gemido de fastidio, agito el cabello y lo jalo todo hacia el hombro izquierdo con una mano mientras me inclino, arqueando la espalda, para recoger el bolso. Los shorts ajustados no hacen más que resaltar mis piernas oliváceas y bien tonificadas, aunque quizás con tacos en vez de mocasines habría quedado mejor. Me levanto sexy y segura de mi misma, sacando pecho y con la espalda bien alineada. Con eso será suficiente, pienso. Que aprenda el viejo a no andar mirando jovencitas sin su consentimiento.

Vuelvo con aire desinteresado a las botellas de vino, escojo una al azar y camino hasta una maquina blanca donde puedes chequear el precio. Pongo el código de barras bajo el láser, el tap que hacen un par de zapatos me da cuenta del movimiento de ese hombre. _Já, seguro que el pobre quedo intimidado con mi desplante…o excitado y ahora no tiene donde meterse. Hombres._

Espero paciente el precio en la pantalla, hasta que un aliento cálido cerca de mi oreja me hace desviar la atención.

_Rayos_

Como si hubiesen presionado un interruptor, todos mis sentidos están con lo que sucede a mis espaldas. Así que este después de todo el viejito no se anda con cuentos, y era cosa que en vez de intimidarle, le prendí. _Bueno, puedo lidiar con eso también._

En mi antiguo instituto tome clases intensivas de defensa personal; una mujer como yo necesita tener sus cartas bajo la manga. Ahí aprendí donde tocar al hombre para dejarlo revolcándose en el piso. Y ahora estoy más que lista para poner en práctica el aprendizaje si éste tras de mí intenta algún movimiento listillo. A mi tampoco me vienen con cuentos, no soy una chica débil.

Espero pacientemente el siguiente paso, mis músculos están listos para funcionar apenas haga la solicitud. Extrañamente la respiración acompasada del tipo hace que un hormigueo se expanda, desde ese punto donde se el calor se acumula, hasta todos los rincones de mi ser. El murmullo de su aliento cálido, estimula mis células receptivas y algo sensibles en la zona del cuello y en la oreja. Contengo el aliento. Alzo el brazo derecho y con el dedo índice trazo líneas sobre las botellas apiladas como si estuviera eligiendo alguna. Espero ser clara con el mensaje: ME PONES LA MANO ENCIMA Y TE PLANTO UN BOTELLAZO.

Lo escucho moverse, acercarse más a mí. Una mano masculina asoma en mi campo de visión e imita el movimiento de la mía, pasando toda su plenitud por las botellas de vidrio, que para mí mala fortuna se niegan a mostrar un reflejo. Mi corazón se azota difícil en su cavidad, la respiración se vuelve ligera. Siento que la sangre llega a mis mejillas cuando con el otro brazo me acorrala entre la estructura de madera que contiene las botellas acostadas y la maquina blanca que registra el precio,que sigue sin aparecer en la pantalla_._ _¡Demonios!_

Trago saliva sonoramente, casi puedo sentir el roce de su pecho tras de mí, acechándome, tratando de intimidarme. El aire se torna escaso, las luces del pasillo ahora no me parecen suficientes para este sector particularmente abandonado. ¿Acaso no hay cámaras registrando todo lo que sucede? Alguien debería aparecer en mi ayuda a la de tres, en el uno habrían hecho eso. Muy contrario a la especie de pánico que creo experimentar en estos momentos, el tipo tras de mí se las está pasando en gloria. Su respiración acompasada y cálida no cambia el ritmo ni cuando nuestras manos están a escasos centímetros de unirse, ni siquiera cuando hago el intento por removerme incomoda, aunque no sale más que un balanceo. ¿Qué me pasa?, el calor que emite su cuerpo parece tener influencia sobre el mío, que por más que trato de moverlo no responde. Quiero girar, encararlo, pero todo lo que hago son esos ruiditos molestos que salen al tragar duro cuando una está nerviosa.

Detengo el paseo de mi dedo justo sobre una botella que dice Cipreses Sauvignon Blanc. Él sigue su paseo por los vinos, hasta que se detiene un par de botellas más allá, cerca de donde yo tengo la mía. Observo su mano extendida: piel blanca y cremosa, dedos largos y algo callosos, _como dedos de músico o eso creo yo_, cierto bello fino y rubio cubriéndole el brazo. No puede ser tan viejo como pensé, al menos no, si posee esas manos.

Sin esperarlo, baja la mano de golpe rozando con ello parte de mi brazo. Instintivamente cierro los ojos y guardo la respiración. Su roce ligero lo siento a la altura de mi cintura. Arde ese punto donde nuestros cuerpos conectan. Abro los ojos preparada para dar batalla, sin embargo un detalle en su muñeca me distrae, ¿es el símbolo de libra? Gira la muñeca con elegancia, su respiración se profundiza sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello, cosa que tiene la mía propia hecha un lío. Presiona su cuerpo al mío y una fragancia conocida alborota todos mis sentidos dejándome expuesta; _CANELA._

Una botella abandona la celdilla que le da apoyo, es un Merlot gran reserva, año 2009. _Buena elección_; Como puedo hago lo mismo con la mía, muy pero que muy torpemente, de pronto no paro de temblar y de sentir miedo. Saco la botella y la sostengo firme con ambos manos, literalmente pegadas al pecho. Por el borde del ojo, observo como lenta y agonizantemente retira el brazo. El Merlot me roza suavemente, su respiración acompasada abandona su lecho en mi cuello causándome escalofríos que me hacen hiperventilar. De pronto es como si mi cuerpo se hubiese acostumbrado al calor que emite el suyo, embriagado de su energía.

Escucho los pasos alejarse, el olor a canela permanece en el ambiente y yo sigo prisionera de su encanto. Bien que me salió el tiro por la culata, pienso. Queriendo dejar pasmada al susodicho y resultando que la pasmada he sido yo. _Aprende Katniss._

Trato de relajarme un poco, retrocedo sin despegar la vista de la repisa de los vinos, hasta que la sensación de peligro disipa un poco. Un sonido parecido a un "bip" sale de la máquina, hay varios dígitos en la pantalla, supongo son el precio del vino que tome al azar antes. Giro la cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha, mi rostro ha de vagar entre una expresión de pánico, asombro, rabia y ¡excitación!. Sí excitación no lo niego, porque por mucho miedo que haya experimentado, y del bueno, la respuesta de mi cuerpo presume a gritos placer culposo. No dejo de pensar en un rostro. Corro hasta el extremo del pasillo buscando al ladrón que se llevó consigo parte de mi alma. Miro en ambas direcciones, pero el sector sigue tan vacío como cuando llegue.

Suelto ruidosamente toda la respiración contenida. Mi mente aleja los pensamientos relacionados con masacre, robo, rapto, manoseos y cosas de ese estilo. Bien lindo el rollo que me estaba pegando, quizás él solo vino por un buen vino, eso es todo. Giro en dirección al carro, para mi sorpresa un rostro encima de mí, me saca un grito guardado en la garganta; la botella se hace añicos en el piso, ambas manos me cubren la boca, aunque no tengo idea de porqué.

_ Katniss, lo siento…te asusté.

_ No... no pasa nada Boggs_ digo en cuanto recupero la voz_ ha sido culpa mía.

_ Te saludé pero creo no me escuchaste.

_No, no lo había hecho…. me sorprendiste un poco_ digo, permitiéndome una sonrisa.

Boggs me dedica una mirada de disculpas, mirada que luego cambia hacia algo que viene atrás de mí. Giro a ver. Un chico bastante alto y de cabello oscuros como los míos me sonríe. Su sonrisa es engreída y algo coqueta; me deja ver sus perfectos y alienados dientes blancos, su caminar es todo masculino y algo salvaje, me recuerda a los leones acechando su presa. Mis ojos se pasean desvergonzados por toda su anatomía, debo reconocer que tiene buen cuerpo, cuerpo de nadador supongo con espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, pecho trabajado y abdomen plano. No es que me haya impactado, pero la camiseta blanca que trae puesta no deja nada a la imaginación. Esos jeans oscuros que acompaña la tenida, uf, está bien dotado en esa parte, es eso o es ahora los pantalones de los hombres también vienen con push up, si me explico.

Antes de llegar a donde estamos, se pasa la mano por el pelo, alborotando aún más los cabellos oscuros; el gris de su mirada no se despega de mi cuerpo, principalmente de la cintura para abajo. Sólo entonces vuelve a sonreír.

_ En buen momento te apareces Gale_ dice Boggs animado.

_ Sí…. Había buen lío con las carnes_ responde el aludido sin dejar de mirarme_ sólo pude conseguir esto._ dice y alza el brazo con el paquete, mostrando un manojo de músculos bien trabajados. _Baboso. _

_ Ehm, Gale ella es la hija de Effie, recuerdas, la del trato Sinsajo.

_ Ahm, si claro papá_ comenta Gale con evidente desinterés en el tema_ Soy Gale, mucho gusto.

_ Katniss _respondo. Tengo intención de alzar la mano para saludarle, pero Gale me toma de los hombros y planta dos besos, uno en cada una de mis mejillas.

_ Un placer Katniss.

Uf, parece que subió la temperatura nuevamente o este chico está muy caliente. Le sonrío, ¿tímida?, dejándome observar. Gale prácticamente me está desnudando con la mirada, cosa que Boggs advierte porque suelta varios carraspeos tratando de conseguir la atención del chico.

_ Como les ha ido con la casa Katniss, ¿han tenido alguna dificultad?_ pregunta Boggs, algo incómodo.

_ No, para nada. Con Effie nos estamos acostumbrando al silencio del distrito y nos costó un poco dormirnos…fuera de eso todo bien.

_ Imagino, nuestro distrito es mucho más tranquilo que el 1, debió ser duro dejar aquello.

_ No, está bien no te preocupes. A Effie y a mí nos vendrá bien alejarnos un poco de las noches moviditas._ Suelto coqueta, mirando a Gale en esta última parte. Ok lo asumo, sí me afectó un poco este hombre, sólo un poquito.

_ Pues cuando eches de menos esas noches moviditas puedes llamarme..._ dice Gale con tono bastante sugestivo. _Oh mi Dios __ Tenemos un grupo con el que organizamos algunas salidas y fiestas que te quitaran las ganas._ Añade, guiñándome un ojo. ¡Que rayos!

_ Ok gracias._ me digno a responder sosteniéndole a duras penas la mirada. Uf, que penetrantes ojos grises.

_ Ah Katniss, los domingos hacemos juntas con los vecinos, tu madre y tú pueden venir si gustan, hoy será en mi casa.

_ Ok, hablaré con Effie…_ Le respondo, seguro que Effie se pone contenta.

_ No falten….para que se integren a la comunidad.

_ Entonces trataré de convencerla_ digo risueña_ además tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo.

_ ¿Ah sí?, espero que no tenga que ver con la casa, tenemos un contrato._ Me responde Boggs siempre afligido. Que rayos con la casa.

_ Jajaja noo Boggs, tiene que ver con una casa, pero te aseguro que no con la nuestra_ Boggs recupera el color.

_ Bien, entonces lo hablamos hoy en la tarde, por lo general la junta parte como a la dos.

_ Bien, ahí nos vemos entonces.

_ Adiós Katniss, saludos a tu madre también y cualquier cosa que necesitan cuentan conmigo. _ Dice Boggs, quien se va dejándome con Gale.

_ Bye, Boggs.

Gale se inclina hacia mí y toma mi hombro bastante rudo. No es tan alto como mi Cato, pero aun así no dejo de sentirme cohibida bajo su cuerpo. Posa sus labios en mis mejillas y luego se acerca a mi oído dejándome sentir su aliento. Huele a menta y a bosque.

_ Será tarde de piscina, ponte un bikini bonito y que sea pequeño, si me haces el favor_ Otra vez esa sonrisa, oh mi Dios.

_ Veré que puedo hacer por ti_ le digo, y me muero el labio inferior buscando dramatizar_ Gale suspira.

Despido a Boggs y a Gale con la mano. Deshago los pasos hasta mi intento de carro, tomo el primer vino que alcanzo de la barandilla y lo echo a la cuenta. Yo que pensé que me iba a aburrir en este distrito, pero ya veo que no. Honestamente Gale no le llega ni a los tobillos a mi Cato, pero un poco de coqueteo no le viene mal a nadie ¿no? No que va, si Cato se la pasa de maravillas en la fiesta de Finch, ya puedo divertirme yo esta tarde, sacándole los ojos a Gale.

Convencer a Effie no fue tan difícil, tal como pensaba Boggs le gusta. Tras lo que fue escarbar en el closet y echar todas mis prendas por el piso, encontré el bikini preciso, Gale no tendrá quejas; traigo puesto uno color verde pastel que hace resaltar más mi piel olivácea. La parte de arriba va sin tirantes, cubriendo mis pechos voluminosos con cierta dificultad, donde en el centro, justo en la unión de ellos se abre un rozón del mismo color, pero los extremos llevan estampados floreados en tonos rojos, blanco, celeste y verde. Las bragas no son diminutas, pero se abrochan a los costados. Las tiritas para el broche son del mismo estampado que lleva la parte de arriba, es simple, pero me veo guapa y eso es lo que importa. Me cambié los shorts gastados por unos de tela color marrón, los acompañé con una polera con flores pequeñitas estampadas, y de tirantes anchos, ajustada hacia el busto, pero lo suficiente para darme apariencia de niña buena.

Estaciono mi beetle junto con otros autos. Effie se lanza sobre mí y presiona la bocina. _Dios...que mujer_. Boggs sale sonriente con unas papas ensartadas en un palillo. Saco las ensaladas y la pasta de la parte trasera del auto y me encamino hacia la entrada.

_ ¡Effie!, bienvenida... bienvenidas las dos_ se corrige_ pensamos que no vendrían.

_ Hola Boggs, gracias por invitarnos._ dice Effie más animada que de costumbre.

_ Preparamos ensaladas_ digo interrumpiendo las miradas cómplices del par frente a mí.

_ Gracias….no debieron molestarse._ Añade Boggs tomando una de las dos fuentes que cargo.

_ Effie insistió, ya la conoces…siempre tan amable._ digo y mi madre me lanza una mirada de aquellas; yo solo sonrío.

_ Gracias Effie_ Já, se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa. Que ternura Effie _ Vamos al jardín, ahí están todos.

Seguimos a Boggs por su casa, la verdad es que no es tan grande como la nuestra pero aun así no menos elegante. Boggs nos presenta a todos los presentes; Están los Hunter, los Cresta y los O'dair. No presto atención a ninguno de ellos hasta que Boggs menciona a Messalla, su esposa. _¡SU ESPOSA! __Uh Effie, eso ni yo me lo esperaba._ La señora es guapa, viste un elegante vestido azul oscuro hasta la rodilla y un lazo lo ajusta bajo el pecho. De lejos pinta ser de esas tipas interesada por el espectáculo y lo elegante, no me caen bien esas mujeres casi siempre resultan ser unas falsas. Mi madre en cambio con su cabello rojo furia, los vaqueros rectos ajustados y la carita de desilución...es un completo desastre.

Messalla me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la piscina donde están "los jóvenes". _Uh, interesante. _Me da remordimientos dejar a Effie sola y desastrosa, sin embargo piscina es sinónimo de Gale y en verdad quiero algo de acción; a Effie y su desastre me los banco luego. Camino junto a Messalla quien como buena falsa no para de ensalzar los atributos de su Gale; que líder del club de natación (no es novedad, lo comprobé esta mañana), que fundador de la organización salvemos a los hambrientos, para ayudar a gente de no sé dónde, que segundo lugar en su clase (aunque según ella debiera ser el primero), noto cierto resentimiento en su voz tras decir esto, SOLTERO (la mujer puso énfasis en esa ultima parte), pronto a marchar a la Universidad (Uf, Gale me saca dos años), blah blah blah blah blah; En unos cuantos segundos me puso al tanto de los últimos 18 años de Gale, con foto y todo.

La piscina no esta tan llena de gente, _a decir verdad está vacía_; los salpicones de agua lo causan las zancadas de Gale, quien se aleja dando grandes abrazadas al agua. Ugh, no era lo que yo esperaba, pero ni modo.

_ Los hijos de las otras familias nunca vienen_ me dice Messalla_ lástima, habrías hecho buenos amigos antes del primer día.

_ Mmmm, si verdad_ digo haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sonar animada.

_ Despreocúpate cariño, mi Gale te ayudará._ Me dice con tono fingido y con una sonrisa que me muestra hasta la úvula. _Que mujer más insoportable, no me sorprende que Boggs ande mirando para el lado._

Agradezco a Messalla y al instante la estoy despidiendo con un gesto de mano. En cuanto se pierde tras la reja de madera que divide el patio trasero del delantero, me quito la ropa dejándome solo la polera puesta. Me siento en el borde de la piscina con aire desinteresado y muevo los pies para crear una distracción; si Gale es tan bueno como dicen, lo notara.

El cuerpo de Gale se detiene del otro lado de la piscina, veo su ancha y musculosa espalda emerger del agua y casi me da paro cardiaco; _Respira Katniss, Uf…Uf. _Gale gira y me regala una enorme sonrisa. Ni tiempo me da de recuperarme de ello cuando lo tengo frente a mí acariciando los dedos de mis pies; _así que Gale no es de los que pierden el tiempo._

_ Pensé que era tarde de piscina_ digo sacando los pies del agua y cruzando las piernas al costado.

Gale pone ambas manos sobre el borde y de un empujón sale del agua, sentándose frente a mí.

_Lo es_ me responde. Hecha los codos para atrás y queda medio recostado en el borde exponiendo todo lo que tiene. Si supiera, Cato le da mil patadas. _Aun así no es pecado distraer la vista ¿no?, no voy a desmerecer que tiene buen cuerpo._..._ tarde de piscina para los dos, si te parece bien _ añade.

_ Pues pareces cansado_ le digo. Noto como el pecho le sube y baja agitado por el ejercicio, aunque parte de mi interior confiado alude su acelerado pulso a mi postura provocativa.

_ Estás de broma, eso solo fue el calentamiento, vamos hagamos competencia. _ _Hombres, siempre con las competencias._

_ No sé nadar_ miento. Gale alza una ceja, la verdad no soné muy convincente_ Bien, me atrapaste, sé flotar… ¿eso cuenta como nado?_ pregunto poniendo cara de inocente. Gale se traga el cuento y suelta una carcajada que me alborota más los nervios. Rayos, malditas hormonas.

_Yo puedo corregir eso, venga al agua_ me dice y de un salto lo veo sumergirse y moverse como un pez.

Por supuesto que voy a entrar al agua, pero mi entrada hará que el rostro de Gale explote. Me paro cerca del borde y camino hasta las escaleras del otro extremo de la piscina; Gale sigue cada uno de mis pasos. Cuando llego a mi objetivo, tomo por los bordes la polera de estampados que cubría parte de mis muslos. La subo lentamente, descubriendo mi ombligo, las costillas, los pechos, hasta que ya está fuera y va parar en alguna parte sobre el césped. Miro hacia la piscina y el rostro de Gale esta para foto; ¿que no ha tenido novia o clases de anatomía en el instituto? Simplemente tiene los ojos que se le salen de las cuencas, con eso confirmo la teoría que no es más que un baboso.

Meto la punta del pie al agua y cual niña pequeña, retrocedo dando saltitos que no hacen más que balancear mis pechos abultados y ligeros de soporte. Luego vuelvo al borde y pongo la mejor cara de niña buena que tengo.

_ Está helada_ gimo, como niña esbozando un puchero.

_ Yo te ayudo con eso_ responde Gale con dificultad.

Lo veo nadar hasta el extremo donde estoy, camina por la escalera bastante amplia y se detiene solo cuando queda a mi altura. Subestime su estatura en el centro comercial, ahora noto que me roba varios centímetros, quizás hasta sea más alto que Cato. Sus manos grandes y masculinas se posan firmes sobre mi cintura y el calor que emiten me hace estremecer.

_ Veras….Katniss, los Hawthorne somos de sangre caliente. _ dice, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Oh, oh._ Puedo ayudarte con lo del frío...si quieres._ Oh mi Dios, Katniss tienes novio, Katniss tienes novio. _CON UNA RELACIÓN ABIERTA..._¡aún así Kat! no pierdas el focus.

_Cómo piensas ayudarme_ pregunto cuando me recupero del impacto. La mirada que me devuelve Gale es mi respuesta. Que ojos más intensos, grises y penetrantes. Parecen saber todo sobre tí, te desarman. Gale deja caer sus manos hasta mi cadera, toma mis manos y me saca del agua toda sonrisas. Ni me reconozco ahora, pero ya habrá tiempo para pensar luego.

La comida con los Hawthorne y sus amigos es bastante aburrida y soy generosa con el calificativo. Estamos todos sentados en una mesa circular, bajo la sombra de un árbol, compartiendo anécdotas, digo Messalla comparte las anécdotas, la mayoría son de Gale. Pobre tipo, será un baboso pero no es tan malo. Messalla no para de hablar de su "guagua" como le dice, y de las cosas ridículas que uno suele hacer cuando no tiene ni idea. Ahora entiendo que el pobre no consiga novia, seguro ha de estar desesperado.

La tarde avanza igual, hasta que llegamos al postre: torta de chocolate. Amo beber chocolate caliente en invierno y lo prefiero de ese modo, sin embargo el manjar que escurre del negro bizcocho me invita a darle una mordida. Tomo un poco con un dedo y lo llevo a la boca, bastante sugerente. Como todos están pendientes de servir y reírse de las idioteces que dice Messalla, nadie lo nota salvo Gale. _Ok Kat, o paras el juego o este chico se combustiona espontáneamente. Gale amigo, nada más. _

Me calmo un poco y comienzo a prestar atención a la charla de los viejos. De la nada noto que hablan sobre la casa calcinada; es como una leyenda urbana en el 12, todos juran haber visto a un miembro de la familia rondar el distrito. Este es el momento preciso para que yo intervenga..

_ Boggs, ahora que hablan de esa casa.. ¿estás seguro que nadie vive ahí?_Todos voltean a verme.

_ Por qué lo preguntas Katniss _ dice Boggs tras tomarse su tiempo. Su voz abandonó todo rastro amable.

_ Bueno…. Como te comenté tuve problemas para dormir y desperté anoche cerca de las tres de la mañana…

_ Uh, pobre niña_ comenta Messalla insoportable e interrumpiéndome. Ugh..

_ Mmmm, sí, el punto es que vi luz en esa casa, a esa hora... Hay algo que no nos hayas contado al respecto…_ Effie me mira asombrada. El silencio reina y la tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

_ Debió ser el chico_ suelta Gale como si fuera la nada misma.

_ ¿El chico?_ repito.

_ El chico, el hijo mayor del matrimonio...volvió hace poco y ahora ocupa la dependencia_ continúa Boggs, sin mirarme.

_ Pues yo no entiendo_ dice Effie_...pensé que todos habían muerto en el accidente recuerdas, dijiste que murieron quemados.

_ Sí pero el hijo mayor estaba del otro lado de la casa, la que no se consumió_ añade Gale con desdén.

_ Encontraron al chico escondido en un mueble. Se cuenta que por mucho tiempo perdió el habla, fue entonces cuando lo mandaron con su abuela…cómo se llamaba… ¿Boggs?..._pregunta Messalla chasqueando los dedos.

_ ¿March?…No, Mags...

_ Cierto, Mags. La señora estaba tan loca que dicen que en vez de ayudarle solo lo empeoró, creo que abusó de él o no maltrataba, quien sabe que le hizo._ cuenta como si eso fuera sumamente insignificante. Messalla comienza a fastidiarme en verdad.

_ Dios santo, pobre niño. _ Exclama mi madre. _No esperaba menos de ella._

_ No lo compadezcas Effie, es sólo un chiquillo problemático. Deberían internarlo en vez de que ande suelto por ahí, atentando contra la seguridad de nuestro distrito_ Habla una mujer de la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Effie me comentó que era diseñadora.

_ Sí, debimos quemar la casa cuando tuvimos oportunidad... así no habría vuelto_ insiste Messalla, aunque de ella no me sorprende. Que rayos pasa por la cabeza de esta gente.

_ Todos piensan que él provocó el incendio, cuando lo sacaron del escondite donde estaba tenía las manos manchadas con sangre…._ vuelve a hablar la mujer quien ahora comparte espacio en mi lista negra junto con Messalla_ ...quizás que le hizo a la niñita.

_ Uh. había olvidado esa parte de la historia..._ Comenta Messalla con aspecto asqueado. Effie tiene el rostro gacho, perdida en sus propias inquietudes. Ya me veo con lo que tendré que lidiar más tarde.

_ Además nunca se encontraron los cuerpos. Se dice que la hermana aún se aparece cerca del bosque donde vives Katniss..._Añade Gale, dándome un golpecito en el hombro, intentando ser juguetón. ¿Se supone que esto amerita eso? Por Dios…

_ ¡Qué!_ grito y todos explotan en risas tras mi reacción.

_ La ven vestida de blanco, con dos trenzas cayendo por los hombros. Otros dicen que el pelo le tapa el rostro…._añade Messalla, gesticulando como si habláramos de una historia de terror y no de un hecho que pasó en verdad.

_ Uh, entonces debió ser fea…._ Ok, Gale acaba de matarme las pasiones.

_ ¡GALE!_ le grito. Éste levanta las manos tontamente, como en señal de rendición.

_ Vale, vale Katniss no te enfades….un día de estos habrá que ir al bosque a averiguar si es verdad….me refiero a si se aparece o no la famosa Primrose.

_ ¿Primrose?_ pregunto.

_ La hermana menor del chico. Hablan que anda rondando cerca de la casa, porque su hermano se quedó con algo que le pertenece…o quizás le hizo algo…quien sabe_ me responde.

_ A mí no me da confianza. _ Añade la mujer nuevamente. Todos están de acuerdo y apoyan su afirmación. Effie permanece en silencio.

_ Mientras más lejos estés de él, mejor. No hagas tal de hablarle querida. _ Me dice Messalla tomándome la mano. No hago tal de esconder el fastidio que me genera, la retiro de inmediato. Messalla me ve sorprendida.

_Debieron informarnos de esto antes_ Habla Effie, ignorando el rostro de ofendida de Messalla. Effie se ve afectada por la historia.

_ Pensamos que sería lo mejor si ignoraban la presencia del chico. _Refuta Boggs disculpándose. Parecer ser el único capaz de sentir pena por la vida del pobre chico, como le llaman.

_ ¿Tiene un nombre?_ pregunto. Todos voltean a verme nuevamente, menos Messalla.

Silencio; nadie lo sabe o no quieren responder a mi pregunta. Boggs me mira con la duda estampada en el rostro y Gale no hace más que sonreír engreído mientras muele el pan con la punta de sus dedos. _ Vamos, tiene que tener un nombre…_añado molesta, y lo estoy en verdad. Estoy a punto de vomitar por la reacción tan medieval de estas personas, no ha de ser fácil la vida de ese chico aquí.

_ Todos le llamamos chico, no debería importar un nombre, después de todo es como un animal rabioso_ comenta Messalla con su lengua venenosa y sin rastro de arrepentimiento. Lo primero que atino hacer es a mirarla con desaprobación.

_ Se llama Peeta…_ dice Gale finalmente y por cansancio_ su nombre es Peeta...Peeta Mellark.

_Peeta Mellark, P.M...__como las iniciales en el cuadernillo... oh mi Dios._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Nueva en la colmena**

El aire cálido del secador se cola por mis cabellos, desenredándolos. Aún faltan un par de horas para que la alarma del despertador suene y sin embargo aquí estoy, envuelta en una esponjosa toalla blanca, paseándome por el baño mientras doy tiempo a la loción en mi cuerpo, para que se absorba. Cuando mis risos están listos, desconecto todo y paso la mano por el espejo empañado para echar un vistazo a mi aspecto; anoche habré despertado unas tres veces sollozando, finas líneas moradas bajos mis ojos evidencia mi mal dormir.

_Anoche tuve sueños, sueños con Peeta. _

Ni siquiera he tenido alguna clase de contacto con Peeta Mellark, el chico misterioso que vive en la casa vecina, y sin embargo ya se aparece en mis sueños, murmurando mi nombre entre llamas de fuego que lo consumen; jamás llego a ver su rostro, siempre que estoy a punto de alcanzarlo las llamas lo arrebatan de mi alcance.

Calzo unas pantuflas verdes a juego con una bata del mismo color. Apago las luces del baño y cruzo hacia mi pieza ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos, ligados con Peeta, claro. _Pese a lo que prometí ayer, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza. _

Ayer por la tarde la comida en casa de Boggs terminó abruptamente gracias a una improvisada cefalea de mi parte. Effie captó el mensaje de inmediato y salimos faltando para la seis, disculpándonos con todo mundo por no quedarnos más tiempo. _En el fondo creo que ella tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. _El camino de regreso lo hicimos cada quien sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Effie frente al volante y yo en el copiloto, cada una frente a la otra y a la vez separadas por millas de distancia.

Apenas el motor de mi auto se detuvo, Effie se giro hacia mí, enterrándome los dedos en la muñeca.

_..._Júrame Katniss..._me dijo presionando mi muñeca_júrame que no saldrás en busca de ese chico.._

__¡Effie!_

__ Júramelo Katniss, promete que no saldrás impulsada por ese aire tuyo que busca arreglar cosas...y.._

__Ef.._Trate de decir, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte. _

__ ¡ESCUCHAME!... escúchame..hay cosas Katniss... cosas que no tienen remedio...que por mucho que te empeñes no podrás cambiar._

__ Yo no iba a..._

__ Vi esa mirada tuya mientras los demás hablaban de ese niño...vi en tus ojos esas ganas de arrancarles la garganta a todos por las cosas tan horribles que contaban...esas ganas de proteger..._

__Effie.._

__Hija...esos eran los mismos ojos que ponías cuando hablaban de tu padre...la misma mirada. Agotaste horas, tiempo y energías tratando que cambiara y ya vez lo que sucedió..._

__Nada..._susurro._

__Nada... esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser felices Katniss, tuya y mía. Siento lo del chico, pero tú no harás nada por su suerte. Prométeme que no harás nada..._

_...No era lo que mi corazón me decía que hiciera y sin embargo terminé murmurando las palabras que Effie deseaba escuchar...por ella, por nuestra felicidad._

__ Lo prometo. _

Bajé del auto un tanto alterada, cerré de un golpe la puerta de mi habitación y no salí de ahí hasta ahora. Entiendo los motivos de Effie para hacerme prometer eso, pero aún así mi instinto me impulsa a creer que las cosas que dicen de Peeta no son del todo ciertas, que no hay nada malo con él, a pesar del miedo que me genera pensar en toda su historia. La luz de un relámpago ilumina el pasillo oscuro y los gruñidos en el cielo no tardan en aparecer. _Dios que tormenta, da la sensación que el cielo se cae a pedazos. _Giro la manilla de mi habitación, camino hasta la cama y me estiro en el centro de ella buscando poner en orden las ideas y los sentimientos que me generan. ¿En serio?, en serio puede vivir alguien ahí, en esa casa, después de todo lo que sucedió... Giro la cabeza en dirección al ventanal donde las cortinas me impiden ver lo que más quiero. Era de madrugada cuando me levanté a cerrarlas, la luz en esa casa nuevamente estaba encendida.

_Peeta Mellark._ Mi corazón sabe lo que debo hacer y sin embargo..._está la promesa que le hice a Effie._

Pensar es peor que cualquier otra cosa, todos mis pensamientos se vinculan con él. Ni siquiera sé porque me siento tan ligada a su historia, ¿será que compartir el seno de familias disfuncionales me hace comprenderlo? Aunque quizás no sea su caso, quizás su familia fue feliz y por eso vive en esa casa a pesar de los recuerdos, a pesar que en ese lugar su vida cambió para siempre. Quizás Peeta sea de esas raras personas que encuentra el valor en la desgracia, de los que ven puntos blancos cuando todos miran a grises, de los que le temen al dolor pero no se inmovilizan en su presencia, sino que su fortaleza recae en hacerle frente, en superarlo. Valiente. Peeta debe ser muy valiente y muy fuerte para seguir ahí a pesar de los rumores, del hostigamiento de esta gente bruta que acrecienta mentiras, que habla de su tragedia como si fuera un chiste. Pienso en ello y se me revuelve el estómago solo de rememorar las palabras de Messalla..

..."_es como un perro rabioso...ese chico, ese animal...no merece tu compasión"..._

De un brinco me incorporo hasta el armario; si no puedo pensar, si no puedo dormir porque todo termina en Peeta, por lo menos puedo mantenerme activa, hacer cosas para distraer la mente. Me sumerjo en busca de algo abrigador y apropiado para el instituto. Effie me sorprendió con una maleta llena de prendas para mí, un simbolismo de su parte para que el empezar de cero sea más significativo. Tomo al azar una parka North Face color púrpura, de un tirón le quito la etiqueta con el precio sin reparar en verlo, jalo unos jeans denim celestes y ajustados, una camiseta blanca abotonada al frente y un chaleco tejido del mismo color;para cuando traigo todo encima, la alarma del reloj suelta las primeras tonadas del Nocturne op. 9 de Chopin marcando las 06:30 am. Desconecto el despertador, cojo el laptop y me tumbo sobre la cama nuevamente para hacer hora.

La página de Postbook se abre de inmediato: 17 notificaciones, 1 solicitud de amistad y 2 mensajes. Sonrío ante la eventualidad de que mis amigos me hayan escrito manifestando que me extrañan. Sin embargo mi sonrisa se desvanece apenas las abro y cada una de ellas tiene que ver con Finch y su puta fiesta. _Genial, no voy a caer en su juego, tiene que hacer más que un álbum de fotos en mi honor para siquiera moverme un pelo_. Reviso los mensajes, uno de es Madge y el otro es de ¿Gale?, como rayos supo...

_Ey Katniss, creo que olvidaste tu móvil en mi casa, junto con tus pantalones_

_mañana paso por tí y te ayudo con tu primer día_

_saludos, Gale_

Y la solicitud de amistad también es suya. _Gale, que voy a hacer contigo. _

Abro el mensaje de Madge, quien solo parece tener disculpas para mí por no contactarse antes. "_Las cosas han estado moviditas por el 1 amiga". _La pimera línea me pone blanca y con la que sigue no estoy mucho mejor:_ "Cato reanimo su vida social tras tu partida =(". _Pincho la foto que me envía y creo escuchar el quiebre de mi corazón cuando lo veo feliz abrasando a las porristas. _Rayos_. Cierro la página impulsada por lo celos y en una segunda pestaña ya tengo listo al buscador favorito de todos, esperando ponerse a trabajar, sólo que, ¿que buscar?. Tan rápido como mi mente teje la pregunta un pensamiento la responde, alterándome los nervios de manera deliciosa. _¿Peeta Mellark tendrá alguna entrada en internet? _Tres segundos de espera y mis dedos se mueven solos por el teclado; hago click en la primera entrada que aparece: es la página de un diario local.

**Horror en Sinsajo**

**...Mueren en accidente Charles Mellark, su esposa y sus dos hijos...**

Es todo lo que hay, puesto que la información ya la han bajado; rápidamente deshago la búsqueda y pincho en la siguiente entrada:

**Multimillonarios mueren calcinados**

**Familia Mellark muere en extrañas condiciones, el hijo mayor del matrimonio, Peeta Mellark **

**es ahora el jóven heredero de una fortuna que bordea los 2400 millones de dólares.**

Madre mía. 2000 millones de dólares es demasiado dinero como para que esté viviendo en esa casa y además aguantando las estupideces de la gente de este distrito. _Mmmm, curioso._ Abandono la página y entro en las cinco siguientes encontrando en ellas titulares que se repiten, trazos de información que no profundizan y la foto de una familia con dos niños rubios; la niña pequeña de cinco años en las faldas su madre, el chico rubio de siete de pie junto a ellas. Todos sonríen y se ven sencillamente felices. Paso el dedo por la pantalla y la sonrisa amable del niño de ojos azules me hipnotiza, invitándome a sonreír también. _Así que ese es Peeta Mellark... ¿Cómo ha de ser un animal rabioso, alguien que guarda tanta gentileza en la mirada? _

Salgo y cambio la búsqueda por familia Mellark. Cientos de entradas aparecen, todas relacionadas con empresas, lujosas fiestas, tratos multimillonarios, Cornelius Snow, Sinsajo;son cientos, pero ninguna menciona el accidente, salvo las cinco que ya revisé. Más que curioso me parece ahora, si eran una familia tan importante ¿como es que su muerte no fue investigada?...Da la sensación que toda la información al respecto se oculta, que todo fue demasiado escabroso o muy bien planificado, para que ni los medios locales ni extranjeros puedan profundizar más allá en los hechos. ¿Que pasó esa noche en esa casa realmente?, ¿que fue lo que hicieron con esa familia?

Bajo en las búsquedas y hago click en una entrada donde se menciona a Mags, la abuela de Peeta. La página tarda en cargar, abre poco a poco, apenas y alcanzo a leer las primeras letras del titular...**Mags Mellark**...tamborileo con mis dedos sobre la base del laptop, impaciente. ...**Mags Mellark acusada de**..._Vamos, carga...vamos... vamos..._**Mags Mellark ****acusada de a..**

¡BIP, BIP!...¡BIP, BIP!

Las vocinas del auto se escuchan y como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido cierro el laptop de un golpe. _Con un demonio_. Salto de la cama hecha una furia para abrir el ventanal. En eso estoy cuando Effie entra anudando su bata negra a la cintura.

_ ¿Que pasa ahora Katniss?_ me pregunta Effie adormilada. Se nota que no paso muy buena noche también.

_No...no lo sé_trato de explicar. Entonces recuerdo el mensaje de Gale por inbox y salgo disparada hacia la puerta, seguida por Effie en pijamas.

Abro la puerta principal y efectivamente ahí esta Gale saludando desde su auto; un ABT Audi Q5 color blanco. Le hago señas con mi mano para que me espere un momento, el reloj en la pared frente a la escala marca las 07:40 am. _Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando estás concentrada. _Effie me mira interrogante, le explico en lo que subo las escaleras, que quedé con Gale para ir al instituto hoy, aunque es una mentira pero ya que. Agitada me muevo por el cuarto sacando lo que hace falta: guantes blancos, un gorro de lana hermoso con un pompom gigante colgando y las botas trekking refuge core de Merrel. Cuando ya estoy lista, tomo la mochila y echo un par de lapices y maquillaje para arreglarme más tarde.

_ No olvides el perfume querida..._me sonríe Effie desde la puerta.

_ Estas muy risueña...¿se puede saber porqué?_pregunto, ya que veo que no quita la sonrisa de la cara.

_ Gale es guapo..._comenta. Ya, ahora sé a donde va todo.

_ Mmmm, y yo tengo novio... ¿recuerdas?_ le digo mientras aplico un poco de Madamme de Jean Paul Gaultier cerca de mi cuello.

_ Sí en el distrito 1, lo recuerdo bien_ comenta restandole importancia.

_ ¡Effie!

_Ok, ok...sólo sugiero que no estaría mal si te divertes un poco, Gale me parece un buen chico y está interesado..._comenta. _Cómo si yo no lo hubiera notado ya._

_ Ehmm, existe algo llamado fidelidad y yo soy fans de ella, sabes...

_ Katniss, lo de Cato y tú se acabó recuerdas, tú misma me hablaste de ello..._comenta con cuidado, sabe que lo de mi relación es tema sensible. _ No te cierres cariño, Cato debe estar haciendo lo suyo en el 1 y tú aquí guardándote para él.

_ No me estoy guardando Effie, que pavadas dices...Cato y yo dimos ese paso hace años..._me explico con picardía, mientras me abro paso para salir ya. Effie pone los ojos como platos.

_ Ok, mide tus palabras Katniss, esa fue demasiada información.

_Ja, ja...¡Nos vemos Effie!

_ ¡Cuidate cariño!...y no hagas esperar mucho a tu Romeo.

Salgo de la casa media encogida. Me monto en el lado del copiloto y Gale parte en seguida, claro no sin antes plantarme dos besos cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ajusto el cinturón de seguridad y reprimo todos los impulsos que me invitan a mirar hacia la casa vecina cuando pasamos frente a ella; por el contrario me concentro en Gale y sus miradas furtivas. Effie tiene razón, no puedo negar que es guapo, el auto huele a su esencia varonil, la ropa que trae puesta no hace más que remarcar sus atributos naturales y el cuerpo duro que se gasta. Miro su rostro concentrado mientras conduce, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Cuando detiene el auto frente a un alto, su sonrisa en ensancha al descubrir que lo estoy viendo; volteo y me sonrojo.

Gale aparca el en el estacionamiento del instituto 15 minutos más tarde. Veo como bordea el auto y luego me ayuda a bajar. La lluvia sigue cayendo espesa y fría, nos abrimos paso hacia un sector techado, donde hay unos pocos autos estacionados, evitando los charcos y aun tomados de las manos. Solo cuando estamos a salvo de quedar empapados, Gale me suelta y pone mi móvil frente a mi.

_Pensé que sería lo primero que me ibas a pedir, pero ya veo que has estado distraída con otras cosas..._dice igual de engreído que siempre.

_Gracias, lo extrañe_ digo trantando de tomar el móvil. Gale lo impide.

_ Lo cuidé bien, es lindo y se ve costoso...por las fotos guardadas ahí supuse que lo querías de vuelta...¿no merezco un premio por ser tan buen chico?

_ ¿Viste mis fotos?_grito un poco enfadada_ ¡Dame mi móvil Gale!...

_ Ayer me dejó plantado con la clase de natación señorita Trinket, supongo que tomará eso también en consideración a la hora de dar las gracias.._ me interrumpe y deposita el móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Espero que retire la mano de ahí, pero solo la saca para dejarla reposando en mi cintura.

_ Y..que sugieres entonces para poder compensar mi falta..Gale?_ pregunto un poco cansada y alzando la mirada. Estoy consciente de la falta de maquillaje que traigo así que llevo su atención a mis labios, los cuales muerdo sin medirme. Me pareció una buena idea entonces, pero Gale parece entender otra cosa; se acerca más a mí, con su sonrisa ladeada iluminándole el rostro. Siento el calor de sus manos cálidas bajo la chaqueta, posicionándose esta vez sobre mis caderas. Inclina la cabeza a mi altura y su aliento me nubla la mente despertando el mismo deseo que sentí ayer por la tarde en la piscina.

_ Qué es lo que ofreces Katniss..._ susurra bajito e inmediatamente la palabra beso me cruza la mente. Acorto la distancia como poseída por el magnetismo de su cuerpo. Sus nariz roza la mía y nuestros alientos chocan, son toda la distancia que nos separa ahora. Llevo mis manos a su cuello, ya que independiente de lo fuerte que sean mis sentimientos por Cato, en serio quiero besarlo y fundirme en su calor... _y quitarme las ganas también. _Gale comprende mi decisión ya que inmediatamente me apresa con sus brazos y sus labios rozan los míos en la premisa de un primer encuentro.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dejarme llevar, pero el acelerar de una motocicleta nos espanta.

_ Mierda_ suelta Gale irritado. Volteo a ver, el tipo con su moto está junto a nosotros, un par de autos a la derecha. _Tenía que ser ese cabrón_dice Gale, y yo volteo a mirarle.

_ Quien_ pregunto. Gale me escucha pero se hace el desentendido. Toma de mi mano y jala de mí hacia el interior del edificio.

_ Falta poco, ya van a tocar..._cierro los dedos y me dejo conducir. Cada tantos pasos volteo para ver al chico de la motocicleta, note cierto resentimiento en la voz de Gale al mencionarle.

Antes de reparar en como, estoy en uno de los pasillos del instituto con la mano firmemente atada a la de Gale. Reparo en la cantidad de gente que transita, nos lanzan miradas curiosas y nuestro enlace no pasa inadvertido. _Inmediatamente me siento incómoda_. El timbre marcando la entrada retumba en los pasillos y todos corren a sus aulas respectivas. Trato de zafarme de Gale quien tira de mí hasta unas oficinas donde dice secretaría de estudio. Cuando alcanzamos la puerta de la secretaria, tira de mis hombros y me gira para quedar frente a frente.

_ Te llamo cuando termine el primer tiempo Katniss _ Baja hasta mi rostro y deposita un beso en mi mejilla. Atino a asentir con la cabeza, el calor de sus labios avanza sobre mi piel sin despegarse de ella..._ Esto lo continuamos luego ¿vale?_ Entonces se abalanza sobre mí sin darme de tiempo para hacer algo más.

Sus labios sobre los míos son un mar tormentoso que amenaza con tomar todo de mí, un mar tormentoso e increíblemente caliente. Me tenso cuando intenta profundizar, muy por el contrario de lo que imaginé sería besar sus labios carnosos, Gale no logra moverme ni una pestaña. Alguien atrás de nosotros carraspea llamando nuestra atención, supongo que es la secretaria. A regaña dientes Gale detiene el movimiento de sus labios abrasivos, toma uno de los míos entre los suyos, que se encarga de succionar y luego se aleja con una sonrisa socarrona como si me hubiese dejado loca con este simple acto;_ le sonrío por amabilidad, en lo que limpio los residuos de sus besos mojados sobre mi mentón._

Giramos para tomar cada uno la dirección que le corresponde y entonces me encuentro de lleno con el rostro de Messalla muy sonriente por lo que estábamos haciendo. _Me lleva el puto demonio, mierda._

El día avanza sin novedad, entre el cuchicheo de la gente que no para de especular respecto a Gale y yo. Para ellos soy "la nueva". Ni siquiera me llaman por mi nombre a pesar que Messalla se encargo de darlo a conocer por todo el instituto. El primer descanso lo pasé encerrada en los baños escuchando las conversaciones de chicas que ignoraban mi presencia. El segundo tanto huyendo de Gale, quien parece haberle pedido mi horario a Mesalla y estaba en cada esquina por la cual debía pasar. Ahora estoy encerrada en la biblioteca, masticando un snickers y bebiendo una botella de cocacola. Madge me mandó un mensaje, me pidió que me conectara en el almuerzo para hablar y como dejé mi laptop en casa, no me quedó de otra más que usar uno del instituto.

Una vez más mi bolso se remueve junto con el vibrador del móvil. _Gale...pienso. ¿Que no se rinde nunca?; _El sonido del chat me alerta de un hola por parte de Madge. Dejo mi bolso a los pies del escritorio donde estoy y le respondo.

+ Chica en llamas: Que pasa Madgie =D

+ Crazy-Mad: Ey, ey perra...como va todo? =p

+ Chica en llamas: bien..mmm, en el insti, matandome de frío...

+ Crazy-Mad: DEL ASCO, odio el frío...brrrr...aunque es útil cuando entras en calor haciendo ciertas cosillas...

+ chica en llamas: XD

+ Crazy-Mad: jojojo..mañana con los chicos nos vamos al distrito 4. El equipo gano en las finales y pasamos a segunda ronda. Será una mega fiesta en la playa.

+ chica en llamas: Really?...Uf imagino aquello, gracias por presumir frente a las que no tenemos nada...=(

+ Crazy-Mad: Oh vamos Kat, no me digas que aun no haces amigos...

+ chica en llamas: ehm...yo no dije eso..

+Crazy-Mad: ah no?, entonces hay alguien? o_O

+ chica en llamas: ehm...sí hay alguien..un chico de hecho..

+ Crazy-Mad: mmm un chico...zorra XD y es guapo?...donde lo conociste?, son amigos?, ya te acostaste con él?

+ chica en llamas: ¡Madge!

+ Crazy-Mad: XDXDXD..no te hagas la santurrona y suelta la bomba..

+ chica en llamas: lo conocí por ahí, nos estamos conociendo...ehmm...

+ Crazy-Mad: ehmmm?

+ chica en llamas: ... me beso...=P

+ Crazy-Mad: TE BESÓ!...Oh mi Dios, esto pinta para bueno, cuentame todo, donde fue, te gustó?, usaron la lengua, sólo quedó en un beso, hicieron algo más?...KATNISS HABLA...AHORA...

El timbre del último periodo alborota el ambiente y los pocos presentes en la modesta biblioteca comienzan a marchar a clases. Me gustaría hablar de Gale con Madge, quizás si esta le comenta a Thom logre captar algo de la atención de Cato, pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Me despido de Madge que no para de mandarme mensajes poco sutiles por cortar la conversación de este modo, cierro la sesión y salgo a toda velocidad hacia los pasillos de las salas de electivos. Messalla me asignó biología avanzada, puesto que era lo único que tenía cupos libres; llegar a mediados de semestre no es del todo ventajoso si de electivos se trata. Doblo en la esquina para alcanzar la escalera que lleva al segundo piso, subo ligera y entonces la falta de peso me hace caer en la cuenta que olvidé mi bolso en la biblioteca. _Rayos._ Deshago los pasos avanzados lo más rápido que puedo. Los pasillos estaban medio vacíos cuando venia de la biblioteca y ahora que voy de vuelta, además de las auxiliares del aseo y uno que otro maestro con su taza de café, no hay nadie más. Me escabullo en un pasillo cuando veo al inspector acercarse,_ no quiero un regaño el primer día, _mucho menos ahora que soy la protagonista oficial de las comidillas del instituto. Retrocedo un par de pasos y me quedo junto a los extintores que están cerca de una repisa llena de trofeos deportivos.

_Señorita_ Dice un hombre. Pego un respingo y volteo a ver, deseando que no sea el director o algún docente.

_ Lo... lo..siento_ digo, porque no se me ocurre que más decir. El hombre me mira ceñudo un momento y luego una sonrisa torcida que me descoloca resuena en el pasillo, yo lo miro sin entender que le pasa. Reparo en su vestimenta, unos pantalones de gabardina oscuros, una chaqueta marrón sobre un chaleco cerrado del mismo tono. Camisa blanca y corbata a tono con los pantalones. Con la mano izquierda da giros a una moneda y bajo el otro brazo un libro de asistencias. _MIERDA. _

___Recién es su primer día y ya quiere hacer la cimarra (faltar) señorita Trinket?

_ Olvidé mi mochila en la biblioteca, iba a buscarla...

_ Pues no creo que pueda encontrar nada si se queda escondida frente a la sala de maestros..._ dice irónico y con una sonrisa aterradora._ La biblioteca está del otro lado, si no se apura y llega tarde a mi clase tendré que notificarla con el inspector...

_¿Usted es el profesor Aberbathy?_pregunto. La suerte en definitiva no está a mi favor, escuché en los baños que es un hombre terrible...

_ Según mi registro de nacimiento sí y ahora si me disculpa..._ dice y se aleja con paso cansino.

Lo adelanto con todo lo que tengo, escuche que una chica de tercer año tuvo que hacer una presentación de cinco unidades la vez que llegó quince minutos tarde e interrumpió su clase. Corro, doy la vuelta y entro a la biblioteca vacía como si huyera de un psicópata en serie. Me adentro urgente hasta los pisos inferiores donde están las computadoras, las escaleras rechinan a mi paso y ya en los dos últimos escalones los paso de un salto. Alcanzo el escritorio donde estaba, una chiquilla flacucha de melena oscura mueves sus dedos con ligereza sobre el teclado.

_ Disculpa..._ Gira a verme con rostro inexpresivo. Sus grandes ojos verdes se posan sobre mí y creo que susurra algo...

_ Que pasa_ dice más fuerte. Tiene la voz tan suave como la de Madge, sólo que para esta chica es una voz muy acorde a su menudo cuerpo, en apariencia frágil.

_ Dejé mi bolso en este mismo escritorio...era una mochila..negra, marca columbia..._La chica parece meditar un poco. Sus delgadas cejas se entrejuntan y una fina línea de facción se marca entre ellas.

_ Oh sí, ya recuerdo..._ me dice cuando sale de su ensimismamiento_la lleve con la señora Jackson en el tercer piso.

_ ¿Tercer piso?_ pregunto. La chica me mira como si fuera broma.

_ Sí, sube, dobla a la izquierda toma el ascensor y ya está. Buzón de cosas perdidas.

_ Oh sí, claro. Gracias

_ No hay de qué_ me responde y echo a correr como si estuviera poseída por Usain Bolt.

Para cuando recupero mi mochila ya han pasado más de 20 minutos; me resigno a no ir a la clase del profesor Abernathy mientras salgo con aire derrotado de la biblioteca. Cómo el último periodo dura dos horas y media, voy por algo de comer a la cafetería y me acomodo en una de las bancas fuera del edificio que hay detrás de ella. Sector D dice un letrero gigante pegado a una de las esquinas de la estructura. El corredor donde estoy da a un pequeño jardín que se conecta directamente con las canchas. Estoy lejos de ellas, pero a mi distancia puedo escuchar los gritos masculinos de lo que presumo es el equipo de baloncesto, términos como "bloquea", "bloquea" y "boteala" me hacen pensar eso.

Levanto las piernas juntas y luego las bajo, en un juego que me permita entrar en calor. El efecto del café y los bollos de queso calentitos, dura poco con este frío post-lluvia, sinceramente si me quedo aquí voy a congelarme. Me levanto del banquillo rojo y comienzo a vagar por el contorno del sector D en busca de algo que me ayude a pasar las dos largas horas que faltan para finalizar la jornada. Voces femeninas se arrastran por la ventanilla bajo la que estoy pasando; ha de ser un baño ya que las chicas de este instituto tienen especial agrado en resolver sus conflictos entre gente orinando y otras cepillándose los dientes. Me paro ahí y decido escuchar un momento; una de las chicas se llama Glimmer y no para de hablar de lo horrible del uniforme nuevo de las porristas y lo mucho que se le ajusta en la zona del busto. La otra chica, Clove, la interrumpe cuando notas de un piano irrumpen en la soledad del edificio. Reconozco la canción, es de una banda llamada Radiohead (lo sé porque papá los amaba), aunque no recuerdo con exactitud el nombre.

_ Mellark_ dicen al unísono. Cambio al estado alerta apenas escucho la mención de ese apellido.

_ Siempre toca la misma canción a la misma hora_ Comenta con fastidio la que se llama Glimmer_ Ese chico necesita con urgencia un cambio en el switch...__Madre mía, ¿Peeta Mellark estudia aquí?,...¡ahhhhh! Uf, Uf calmate Katniss. _

_ ...O unas lamiditas si sabes a lo que me refiero_ Añade Clove. Ambas se echan a reír y yo ruedo los ojos por el comentario tan obseso.

_ Si no fuera Mellark con mucho gusto me ofrecía voluntaria para hacer el trabajo_ comenta Glimmer_ ¿Has visto el cuerpecito que tiene?

_ Todas lo hemos visto, lástima que no se mete con nadie..._ Ese comentario me roba una sonrisa._Ese es mi chico._..wait ¿yo pensé eso?, ¡nada que ver!. Dios ya no sé lo que pasa conmigo..._ A menos que se joda a la psicótica en esa casa donde vive, ya sabes...la han visto rondear por el bosque..._Añade Clove con despecho, imitando la música de psicosis y haciendo explotar de la risa a Gimmer.

_ Quien sabe...quizás le gusten las locas..._Ambas explotan en risas de hienas una vez más_ Delly y Peeta, por Dios esa unión nos dará fama de ser raritos en el 12.

_ Ni hablar...quizás si le damos una probadita de lo que tenemos le salvamos_ Dice Clove sonriente. Las voces de los chicos se escuchan cerca y las tres guardamos silencio, cada una en su posición._ ¿Crees que ya hayan salido?_murmura una de las chicas, ya no sé si es Glimmer o es Clove.

_ Vamos a averiguar..._ Escucho ruidos, como si movieran algo pesado hacia la pared. Todo el trabajo se acompaña de risitas cómplices entre ambas chicas, y yo no entiendo lo que sucede hasta que el correr del agua de unas duchas me alerta de donde estoy. Me quedo inmovilizada como si fuera testigo de un crimen. La charla de las chicas retoma entre susurros.

_ ¿Crees que Gale ande con esa chica nueva?_ pregunta una de ellas. Presumo fue Glimmer.

_ Viste como la traía esta mañana..y el beso que se dieron..._ Responde Clove, con indiferencia. ¡Que rayos!_ Quizás se canso de tirarse de la morena debilucha...que sé yo, es Gale de quien hablamos..._ _¿ah?_

_ Sí...aunque la nueva no es tan fea...pensé que ibas a meterte con él, ahora que...

_ Shshshshshsh, que nos escuchan...

_ Ok...Ok...

Trago duro y comienzo a alejarme entre las risas de esas chicas y los cantos de los chicos en la ducha. Ya no sé si lo que me altera tenga que ver con que el piano sigue sonando o con el hecho de que nadie parece estar seguro en el distrito 12, donde todos vigilan los pasos del otro, donde los secretos no se esconden si estás bajo el asedio constante de la mirada de alguien más, y este podría ser cualquiera. Camino alejándome por el pasillo externo, una leve llovizna se deja caer y humedece el piso por el que avanzo haciéndome patinar. Las notas del piano ahora interpretan How to say Goodbye de Paul Tiernan.

Estar cada vez más cerca de la música me va relajando, a pesar de ser consciente de quien toca. No sé de que sala proviene la música, pero produce que en mí la angustia y la sensación de mal gusto disipe poco a poco. Giro por unas casillas de donde cuelgan camisetas olorosas y pelotas de baloncesto reposan en cajas de madera. Justo frente a mí están las canchas donde un grupito de chicas corre y otro de chicos pega saltos por unas vallas. Me detengo ahí respirando profundo sin importarme que la llovizna de pronto se haya convertido en grandes goterones que me surcan el rostro y humeden mis cabellos bajo el gorro; me lo quito al instante y lo reemplazo por el gorro de la chaqueta. La voz del chico que se supone me mantenga alejada resuena en los alrededores, hipnotizándome por completo. Camino hacia ella, camino hacia las salas que están en frente, cruzando la lluvia, pisando charcos de agua embarrada, camino y con cada paso el corazón me brinca un poquito más fuerte, con cada distancia acortada, mi respiración se agita un poco más. Me asomo por las ventanas parándome de puntitas y ahí en mi campo de visión veo sus cabellos rubios, su espalda ancha y recta, cubierta con nada más que una polera gris que muestra parte de la piel blanca y cremosa de sus brazos.

...To get up and go..  
...To catch the last train...  
...To get in some car and drive out again..  
...To never come back this way  
Left to say...

Goodbye

Su voz es melodiosa, suave, llena de emoción. Su canto es un susurro ligero, tranquilo, ajeno al mundo, ajeno a todo lo demás y a mí misma. La habitación donde está el viejo piano es apenas iluminada por fuentes de luz externa, que ingresa ahí a través de dos ventanas cerradas; una está a su espalda (donde yo estoy) y la otra frente a él (donde pienso ir). No me tomo ni un segundo antes de salir caminando hacia ella, a estas alturas la lluvia no me puede importar menos. _Quiero verlo, quiero ver su rostro, a pesar que todos digan que no es bueno, a pesar de la promesa que le hice a Effie...Acaso no se metió conmigo ya, en mis sueños, en mi mente...mantenerme alejada solo incrementaran las ganas de saber como es, quien es.._

Estoy por alcanzar la esquina que me llevara a la pared donde está la ventana que me revelará un rostro, su rostro. Por fin conoceré al Peeta del que tanto hablan, una risita involuntaria me abandona con solo pensarlo. La esquina está ahí a escasos metros, mis pies no resbalan sobre las baldosas húmedas por la lluvia, mis manos no liberan la empuñadura, mis ojos no desfallecen bajo el agua que escurre de mi cabello.

...Goodbye...

...So long...

...Farewell...  
...Au revoir..

Giro y el mundo frente a mí desaparece por una fracción de segundos, en los cuales prefiero cerrar los ojos. Todo gira, todo se mueve, el frío me hace convulsionar y la lluvia lo congela todo salvo mis labios, que son prisioneros de los suyos. Abro los ojos, cuando la estable pared del edificio sostiene mi espalda; abro los ojos y un rostro me da la bienvenida.

Respira agitado, está casi más mojado de lo que yo misma estoy. Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros, las suyas como siempre viajan a mis caderas. El peso de su cuerpo calma las convulsiones del mío, el sabor de sus labios no me altera, su lengua húmeda, que traspasa mis barreras, danza con la mía, presa de una emoción que no la otorga este encuentro.

Inclino el rostro y por el borde del ojo veo la ventana. Su voz no se escucha más...

_...Tal vez el día no es hoy...pienso. Y la desilución me golpea el pecho como si no verlo fuera lo más triste..._

Cierro los ojos y envuelvo los brazos en torno al cuello de Gale. Puede que mis labios respondan a los suyos, sin sentir nada, más mis pensamientos están con el chico a mis espaldas, cuya música me mantiene cautiva y cuya voz extrañamente mantiene preso el rítmico latir de mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Lamentos**

_Estoy flotando...flotando entre fragancias conocidas, entre calores familiares. De pronto mis pies alcanzan la superficie, abro los ojos y lo único que puedo distinguir en medio de la oscuridad que me rodea es el brillo de una manilla al fondo del pasillo. ¿Esta es mi casa?...¿Aún estoy en el distrito?...Camino presa del miedo, presa de la inseguridad que me genera no ver nada. Camino y extiendo los brazos en anticipación de un contacto que nunca llega...la puerta simplemente se abre mostrándome el camino; Esta es mi casa, este es mi nuevo distrito, pero ¿de donde salió ese prado? Una luz enceguece la visión, una luz potente, una luz que quema. Mis brazos se resienten al contacto del brillo sobre la piel, miro mi aspecto y no me cubre más que un dócil vestidito blanco demasiado princesa para ser mío. ¿Lo es?, ¿es mío?. Alzo lo brazos buscando la trampa en todo esto, buscando el error entre lo blanco de la suave tela y el tul hasta las rodillas. Mi pies descalzos se regocijan ante el contacto con la hierva húmeda, el cielo es más azul de lo que haya visto antes. Voces se escuchan más allá de mi campo visión, voces angelicales cerca de un árbol en medio de un prado..._

_...Katniss...Katniss ...Katniss..._

_Escucho sonrisas, cantos, juegos de niños. Sus voces tiernas me dan la confianza para moverme de donde estoy y salir dando zancadas hacia el maravilloso paraíso frente a mí. Flores de vivos colores me dan la bienvenida cuando ya estoy cerca; flores color violeta, amarillo, blanco. Pequeñas hojas de sauce se enmarañan en mis cabellos que danzan rebeldes al ritmo del viento. La frescura aportada por el olor a menta del aire expande mis pulmones vivos y me impulsa a correr más a prisa..._

_...Katniss..._

_El sol deja de lastimarme cuando me fundo en la esencia de la libertad...expando los brazos y siento que vuelo; soy un ave, soy un pájaro que surca los cielos sin dificultad alguna..._

_Katniss...Katniss...Katniss...Katniss..._

_La dulce voz en degrade no hace más que hinchar mi pecho en emoción. Una voz dulce, aterciopelada, la voz de un ángel pienso. Mi nombre suena tan hermoso saliendo de sus labios. Estoy a escasos centímetros de un árbol frondoso. Una niña vestida de blanco frente a él no repara en mi presencia; simplemente se queda viéndolo..._

_Katniss...Katniss...Katniss_

_AYÚDAME_

_El cielo se abre al paso de una lluvia de estrellas. Son tan hermosas, quiero alcanzarlas. Miro hacia el cielo y comienzo a girar ignorando las sonrisas, ignorando a aquel ángel que clama mi nombre. Cierro los ojos y extiendo los brazos, todo da vueltas. El tul se eleva junto con mis sacudidas, siento el aire colarse por cada espacio. Cuando termino de girar una nueva sensación me abruma, algo araña la plata de mis pies. Abro los ojos lentamente con una nueva emoción recorriéndome las venas: MIEDO._

_Katniss...Katniss...Katniss_

_AYÚDAME_

_La niña frente a mí estrangula mi antebrazo y su contacto duele, me quema. La miro con la sorpresa en mis ojos, estoy segura, pero ella no alza la mirada, solo está de pie frente a mí con la cabeza gacha y su mano firme en torno a mi piel. Con recelo toco su hombro buscando alguna señal; el paisaje ha cambiado totalmente, todas las flores y el prado se han secado, salvo ese árbol. ¿Estas bien? le pregunto, pero ella no responde. Mi piel gruñe bajo sus dedos, vuelvo a repetir la pregunta._

_Katniss...Katniss...Katniss_

_AYÚDAME_

_Esa voz resuena en el ambiente y se repite, se repite, se repite, se repite. Toco el hombro de la niña para llevarla conmigo lejos de ahí, a un lugar que me parezca más seguro. Sin embargo apenas hago contacto con su piel, su brazo libre vuela a mi brazo estrujándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Mi primera reacción es a liberarme. Las voces se potencian mezcladas con risas frías haciéndome estremecer. Estoy siendo sacudida por ese ser pequeño frente a mí, quien me tira como reprochándome algo, aunque sigue con la cabeza baja. ¿Quien eres?, le pregunto, ¿qué quieres?. Rápidamente alza la mirada y me encuentro con un par de bellísimos ojos azules centellando con algo más...¿dolor?...¿rabia?...¿temor?, quizás una mezcla de todo ello..._

_AYÚDAME...susurra...AYÚDAME... _

_No sé que hacer. Me quedo de pie dejándome sacudir bajo sus frágil cuerpo..._

_¿Cómo? pregunto. Entonces si como esto sirviera de chispa, un fuego se extienda por ella, por su cuerpo, lastimando ese contacto de su piel y la mía. Mi impresión es tal que de un tirón fuerte, retrocedo y mi libero de su agarre impactando contra el piso. La niña camina hacia mí, las llamas la consumen, sus ojos brillan bajo ellas._

_AYÚDAME KATNISS, dice con voz acongojada. Su voz suave se transforma en algo horrible y retorcido que gruñe al hablar y transmite en cada palabra cierto rencor. _

_AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME...AYÚDAME..._

¡NO!

Estoy sentada sobre mi cama con los puños fuertemente tensados en torno a las sábanas. El bombeo en mi cabeza es agudo y mis ojos están fuertemente cerrados en la medida que me digo a mi misma para calmarme..._No fue real, no fue real, no fue real, no fue real..._

Abro los ojos, cuando la respiración está un poco más calmada así como también mi pulso. El grito que me abandona debió ser tal, que al minuto siento los arrullos de Effie y su mano cálida deslizarse por mi espalda en un intento fallido por destensarme; _Porque ahí estaba ella junto al piano: vestida de blanco roñoso, cabellos rubios cubriendole el rostro, un brazo extendido apuntando en dirección contraria. Ella, esa niña de mi sueño. _

_AYÚDAME KATNISS_

Creo que convulsiono cuando su voz retumba en mis oídos. Effie hace más estrecho el agarre de sus brazos por mi cuerpo que literalmente está pegado al respaldo de la cama en una posición incómoda, parecida a la de un feto en el vientre de su madre.

_Katniss, dime que sucede...dime que paso_ pregunta Effie con marcada angustia en su voz.

Busco las palabras adecuadas para explicar porque lance un grito, porque estoy orillada con los brazos estrujandome el cuerpo, porque no puedo parar de estremecerme. Sin embargo no lo consigo y suelto lo peor que se me pudo pasar por la mente.

_Soñé con papá_ miento. Effie pega un respingo y me suelta de inmediato. Me incorporo porque ahora, a pesar de que los nervios me tienen con la cabeza pulsátil, tengo que darle una explicación convincente a Effie, una que al menos la deje tranquila_ Lo extraño...soñe que le hacían daño, que no estaba pasandola bien allá en el 1...

_Katniss..._ me dice Effie, pero yo la corto de inmediato. No quiero que se sienta mal.

_ No te preocupes Effie, solo fue un sueño...extraño a papá pero no quiero verlo aún...

_Él está bien Kat, tiene a Twill...

_ Lo sé...no quiero hablar de ello...mejor vamos a dormir.

Effie me observa con recelo, su mano deja suaves caricias en mi mejilla y yo llevo la mano ahí y presiono porque a pesar de que ninguna de las dos es muy llevada a las manifestaciones de cariño, necesito su consuelo, necesito su calor de madre transmitiendo la confianza de que a pesar de todo, las cosas estarán bien.

_ Ok_ me responde. Da una ultima caricia a mi rostro, yo respondo sonriendo agradecida. Effie me arropa cual niña pequeña, permito que lo haga puesto que necesito de la Effie madre ahora, no a la Effie amiga que ha vivido conmigo toda la vida.

Entierro la cabeza en la almohada y la veo alejarse con intensiones de abandonar mi cuarto. La imagen de la niña de pie junto al piano, me deja sentada en la cama con el terror en cada una de mis células.

_¡Effie!..._grito antes de que apague la luz_ ...¿puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

Effie no me responde, solo sonrie y apaga la luz de todos modos; el sonido del arrastre de sus pies sobre la alfombra y luego el peso sobre la cama me advierten de su desición. Le hago espacio y dejo que sus brazos me rodeen desde la espalda. El calor de su cuerpo actúa como un sedante para mis alborotados nervios, mi madre transmite tanta paz, que a veces la envidio por ser como es, tan inalcanzable, como si nada le afectara. Cierro los ojos y trato de seguir el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Effie. Creo que estoy cruzando la puerta hacia el mundo de los sueños nuevamente, cuando su voz en susurro alcanza mi consciencia.

_Te amo cariño... y lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname por todo...

.

La alarma del reloj es más veloz que yo, así que Effie despierta de todos modos al son de Notion de King of Leon. Son las 07:40 am; traigo puesto un abrigo azul oscuro, hasta la cadera de largo y con botones al frente. Mi cuello lo cubre una basta bufanda tejida color amarillo, con pompones en los extremos. Jeans azul oscuro, botas marrón hasta la rodilla y una boina de lana del mismo tono cubriendo parte de las dos trenzas en las que ajuste mis cabellos hoy. Effie me sonrie aprobando mi conjunto, las prendas las compro ella por cierto.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que fui a clases. Aquel lunes, tras lo que fue un encuentro intenso con Gale cerca de la abandonada sala de música, cogí una neumonía de aquellas, con fiebre y toda la cosa, ganando una licencia por tres semanas y unos cuantos retos de Effie; _Hace tiempo que no me enfermaba, no desde aquella vez. _

Cuando llegamos a casa totalmente empapados, Effie le pidió a Gale que tomara una ducha antes de irse; éste accedió de inmediato sin chistar, obviamente. Aproveché el tiempo a solas en casa, luego que mandara a Effie a regaña dientes por algo para cenar al pueblo, de hablar con Gale y explicarle mi situación. Fue divertido coquetear con él, pero las cosas están tomando rumbos a los que no puedo responder y no voy a jugar con sus sentimientos. Gale escuchó atentamente lo que fue toda mi vida en el Uno; le hablé de Madge, de Marvel y de mi enamoramiento por él cuando tenía unos 10 años, quizás menos. Hablé de Thom, de Finch y finalmente hablé también de Cato, mi novio. Su rostro fue un total desconsuelo cuando confesé la existencia de Cato, pero esa sonrisa creída que tanto me gusta volvió enseguida apenas comenté mi situación actual con él, _creo que nuestro trato le dio esperanzas._

Me agradó escuchar que no va a presionar ni nada, que podemos intentar ser amigos, que quizás se tomó las cosas muy rápido, en fin. Dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir bien, _inclusive_ r_ecuerdo haber sonreído mientras hablaba agradeciendo su reacción. _Sin embargo apenas hubo terminado su discurso ya lo tenía mordisqueandome los labios, en un beso al que respondí sin pensar.

_ Lo siento Katniss, pero me gustas demasiado..._ me dijo jadeante, tras alejarse un poco para coger aire. Fue inevitable que luego volviéramos a lo mismo hasta que algo dentro de mí apeló a la cordura y me alejé por completo de él.

Gale protestó y buscó mi contacto, pero yo me opuse firme y lo mantuve lejos. _Que estoy haciendo, fue lo primero que me surcó la mente tras separarme. Porque a pesar de tener las cosas claras con este chico, no puedo evitar caer en un contacto con él..._

Gale aprovechó mi aturdimiento para tirar de mí sobre él; mis piernas se enlazaron firmes en torno a sus caderas. Para cuando Effie llegó, nuestro encuentro de besos pasionales nos había dejado a ambos con los labios hinchados y las mejillas coloradas. _Estúpida debilidad._ No quedamos en nada esa tarde, espero que Gale entienda que en fondo lo que quiero es que seamos amigos. Mas tarde esa misma noche, tenía a Boggs, Messalla y Gale entrando en mi casa nuevamente, junto con el médico que ellos conocían, un tal Beetee quien atribuyo mis colorados cachetes no un par de besos calientes sino más bien a fiebre, y me recetó una licencia de tres semanas, que me "mantuvo en cama" al menos hasta hoy.

Tuve que pasar los días siguientes sola en casa, ya que mi mamá consiguió empleo con Portia (la mujer diseñadora amiga de Messalla), quien es dueña de una empresa a cargo de eventos. Effie encajó muy bien y de inmediato la pusieron a cargo de la coordinación de bodas, fiestas de empresas y cumpleaños en el distrito. Está muy feliz desde entonces, aunque no pudo evitar sentir culpa por abandonarme los días que ni me podía mover; tenía que regañarle un poco para que dejara por fin la casa. Gale me vino a visitar algunas veces. No intentó ningún movimiento como pensé que lo haría, sino que actuó como el amigo que esperaba, trayendo películas, comida y alguno que otro de mis deberes. Me gusta estar así con Gale, a pesar de todo soy incapaz de rechazar su compañía.

Las tardes que no venía Gale, la soledad de la casa y el silencio me obligaban a envolverme en una manta y esperar sentada fuera de casa a que Effie volviera de su trabajo. Era ahí cuando no despegaba la vista de la casa vecina. Tuve que regañarme en varias oportunidades cuando con la excusa de dar un paseo terminaba en los alrededores de la casa a la espera de..._Aún no tengo ni idea de a que iba._ _¿Me acercaba para ver a Peeta?, ¿quería toparme de improviso con el misterioso vecino, a pesar de lo que prometí a Effie? No lo sé. _Simplemente desde aquel casi contacto con Peeta en la abandonada sala de música, no he podido sacar su melodiosa voz de mi mente, la imagen de su cuerpo levemente inclinada frente al piano, la imagen de un rostro que desconozco avivando las ganas de tratar con él.

Jamás llegaba a acercarme lo suficiente, sin embargo a la distancia observaba que sin importar la hora del día, la casa estaba siempre sola; ningún auto, ningún ruido, nada que advirtiera de su presencia en el lugar. Me sorprendió notar la poca distancia entre su casa y la nuestra, creo que de tantas veces que recorrí el mismo sendero, dejé una especie de camino por el bosque formando algo parecido a un lazo entre nosotros, una conexión.

_¿Segura que estás bien cariño?

_ mmm sí_le respondo a Effie, quien me mira desde mi cama. _ Ya me voy, sino se me hará tarde _Le digo y comienzo a moverme por el cuarto en busca de un bolso bonito que usar y los cuadernos con el horario, maquillaje y otras cosas.

_¿Comiste algo?_ cuestiona Effie, ya levantada y aproximándose a la puerta.

_ ¿Te vas temprano hoy?_ interrogo, ignorando su pregunta. Effie asiente un poco avergonzada, puesto que hoy parte al distrito 13 por un evento para gente muy importante de ahí. _  
_

_¿Segura que no quieres quedarte con Gale hasta que vuelva?...Messalla no tendrá problemas con recibirte..._ sugiere Effie sumamente capciosa.

_ ¡No!_grito y Effie suelta una carcajada_ Esa mujer...no la soporto y lo sabes...

_ No deberías hablar así de ella, después de todo será tu suegra..._alega Effie, mientras amarra sus risos, ahora rubios, en una coleta baja. Abro los ojos ante el comentario y mi cara de asco ha de ser muy graciosa puesto que Effie se toma el abdomen carcajeándose.

_ Pórtate bien con Boggs en el 13..._respondo sugerente, cortando con esto el humor terrible de mi madre. El evento en el 13 es para los jefes de Boggs y él está invitado, así que irán juntos. _Mmmm terriblemente conveniente, Effie sabe mover sus fichas. _

Salgo de la casa dejando a Effie avergonzada, me monto en mi Beetle y acelero rumbo al instituto, con cierto nerviosismo rondando. Hoy es lunes, según la charla que recuerdo de las chicas, Peeta Mellark toca cada tarde en ese piano..._"siempre la misma canción"..._y yo estaré ahí para escucharle.

.

_¡Clove!_ grita una chica de mi equipo de quemadas. Cuando la aludida gira, la pelota se estampa en su rostro haciéndola tambalear. No puedo evitar soltar una risilla disimulada al ver como ha quedado.

_ Perra estúpida...¿no sabes que tengo una sesión mañana?..._ berrea Clove, mientras se acerca amenazante a la chica de piel morena, quien brinca celebrando su puntería._...si me ha pasado algo en el rostro...

_ Lo mejor que podrías pasar es que se arregle esa cara de vómito que tienes..._ grita la chica, también amenazante_...los de la agencia estarán muy agradecidos conmigo...

Entonces lo último que veo es un par de brazos enlazados, mechones de pelo siendo tirados con brutalidad y un par de chicas gritando alrededor de las luchadoras avivando la pelea. Como la profesora Paylor está muy concentrada en las actividades de los chicos, mi instinto justiciero me impulsa a inmiscuirme, liberando a la chica morena de las garras de Clove, quien por un momento esta ganando la batalla. Arrastro a la chica conmigo, directo al baño de niñas. No pone objeción luego que la zamarreara fuerte y le indicara un nada amigable ¡ya basta! Luego de eso caminó totalmente tranquila a mi lado y con la vista pegada al piso.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto, mientras limpio algunos rasguños en su mejilla izquierda.

_ Sí gracias_ me dice con reproche..._ me arruinaste la oportunidad de sacarle los ojos a esa creída...

_ Pues a mí me parece que te salve de un castigo_ digo tranquila y sentándome junto a ella en el banquillo.

_ Sí, entonces por eso también _ añade mostrando la lengua, ya menos colerizada. Ambas nos echamos a reír para livianar el ambiente _ Me llamo Rue..._ dice tras una pausa_ Se nota que eres nueva aquí, nadie salvo Glimmer se habría mostrado tan buena con Clove...

_ Si lo dices porque te saqué de la pelea, créeme que lo hice para que no te castigaran...no conozco a Clove pero te aseguro que no me entra en gracia... _Rue me sonríe tras el comentario y asiente mi última afirmación. Parece que dije lo correcto..._ soy Katniss por cierto...la nueva.

_ Eso me han dicho..._responde, caminando en dirección a las duchas. Me quedo sentada ahí sin saber que hacer, hasta que Rue con un gesto me indica que vaya con ella_ No vas a volver ahí fuera o ¿sí?...quedan como 20 minutos para que termine el bloque, mejor nos adelantamos...

Asiento y me meto a la ducha sin decir nada más. La chica tiene razón y aunque me gustan los deportes, tampoco quiero alejarme de ella. Por lo menos esta semana haré alguna amiga y Rue parece la indicada, se ve que no es el estilo de Clove y Glimmer, quienes tanto me recuerdan a Finch.

_¿ Es cierto lo que dicen?_ cuestiona Rue desde la ducha junto a la mía.

_¿Que cosa?

_ Tú y Gale..._dice usando un tono travieso que me roba una risita_ ¿Son novios?

_ Ajajaja...no_ respondo de inmediato, aunque en el fondo poco convencida_ solo somos amigos...su papá Boggs nos vendió la casa y por eso nos conocimos.

_ Pues no es lo que se teje en el instituto..._ me refuta, con tono pícaro. No la veo pero seguro está sonriendo_...todos piensan que eres la nueva folla-amiga de Gale..

_ ¡¿Folla-amiga?!_pregunto notablemente escandalizada (el término me parece un poco fuerte). Rue suelta una carcajada que rebota en las duchas_ Nooo, no, no, no, no, noooo...tengo novio_ digo. Una vez más usando el recurso de Cato para negar mis malaventuras con Gale.

_ Ya, vale...no te aceleres...sólo preguntaba _dice la chica divertida, cerrando la llave de su ducha. Yo hago o mismo con la mía.

Salimos las dos envueltas en una toalla. Los risos de Rue me encantan, mojados son más definidos y su cabello parece más largo también. Tiene la piel morena, brillante y suave en apariencia. Su sonrisa amable no hace más que resaltar en su rostro bello, con esos ojos marrones y largas pestañas sobre ellos. Rue se pone unos jeans gastados y rotos a la altura de la rodilla. Una polera blanca y de hombro caído complementa el conjunto. Ata unas converse rojas y se cubre con una cazadora azul marino que no cierra; Con solo verla me congelo. Yo me cambio a la misma ropa que traía puesta, sólo que dejo la bufanda en el bolso y el abrigo abierto mostrando una blusa muy femenina que me compró Effie. Para cuando salimos de los cambiadores de chicas, la clase ya ha terminado y todas caminan perezosamente hacia los cambiadores.

_ Porque le tienes bronca a Clove_ pregunto mientras me alejo con Rue por el pasillo. Rue parece pesar bien su respuesta, ya que guarda silencio y luego con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora me dice:

_ No lo sé_ la veo que sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Seguimos caminando cada quien enfrascada en sus pensamientos y aunque no creo que Rue haya sido sincera conmigo, no insisto con la pregunta ya que tampoco es como que sea su mejor amiga y tenga que contarme todo, quizás sus motivos sean algo personal.

Cuando alcanzamos la intersección entre el camino que lleva a la biblioteca y el que lleva a la cafetería. Dudo en si seguir a Rue o no; quizás tenga amigos, quizás el que estemos hablando ahora no habría pasado nunca de no haberla sacado de la pelea. Mejor me voy sin que me echen, es lo primero que pienso cuando veo que se aleja por el pasillo.

_ Bueno...nos vemos por ahí..._digo como despedida. Rue voltea y me mira como hubiera dicho una pavada.

_¿Tienes que ir a la biblioteca?_ Pregunta. Claro que no, pienso. ¡Que horror! Pero tampoco es como que tenga mucho que hacer, quizás Madge esté conectada y...

_ Entonces vamos a comer algo..._dice Rue_ Finn guarda puesto, si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros. _Mi sonrisa a de ser tal, que Rue no pregunta más y nos adentramos rumbo a los comedores en silencio.

.

Desde que llegué al 12, aparte de Gale, jamás me sentí más agradecida de conocer a alguien, que es lo que me pasa con Rue y Finn. Ambos son personas sumamente agradables, me recuerdan mucho a Madge y a Thom. Rue es hija de Portia y Cinna, lo supe cuando comenté que estaría sola en casa, ya que Effie viaja al 13. Finnick es hijo de los O'dair, la otra familia presente en la comida de Messalla y para mi sorpresa es muy distinto a sus prejuiciosos padres; Finn resulta ser un chico agradable. No sé que tipo de relación tenga con Rue, pero se nota que se conocen hace tiempo o al menos eso noté de las bromas y los comentarios acusando cierta confianza cómplice entre ambos.

Finn está en ultimo año; es tan alto como Gale, cabellos cobrizos, cuerpo atlético y sonrisa sexy. También está en el equipo de fútbol que Gale dirige y aunque ambos son compañeros de toda la vida, no son amigos, al contrario Finnick demuestra cierta apatía por el chico con el que me he venido besuqueando este último tiempo. Cuando también me preguntó si era la folla-amiga actual de Gale, sentí parte del almuerzo quedar atorado en la garganta. Claro, preguntó usando un termino mucho menos directo que el que uso Rue, sin embargo el tonito fácil y las miradas significativas bastaron para ponerme roja como tomate. Tras beberme la botella de agua y ganar confianza aclaré y fui determinante en que mi relación con Gale no pasa de una amistad, que lo conocí con Boggs quien nos vendió la casa y etc, etc. Rue y Finn se mostraron poco convencidos en un minuto, pero cuando Gale entró a la cafetería con Glimmer entre sus brazos, sus sospechas desaparecieron y pasamos a otro punto.

La comida marchó entre risas y hablar de la vida de cada uno. Puse a Finn y a Rue al tanto de lo que era mi vida en el distrito 1 y ellos me pusieron al tanto del funcionamiento del ambiente escolar en el Capitol, revelando cosas más que interesantes respecto a las andanzas de Gale y su abultada lista de conquistas. _Que mal estaba, yo pensando que este chico era un necesitado y estaba más que bien atendido con la golfas del instituto. En fin, más vale darse cuenta tarde que nunca, de como están las cosas. _Luego de terminar el sándwich (de pollo, queso, tomate, lechuga, aceitunas y algo de aderezo), me despedí de mis nuevos amigos quedando en vernos más tarde, al finalizar el último bloque; Rue salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía a su clase de cocina, mientras Finn camina tranquilamente a mi lado rumbo a las practicas de equipo. _La platica con él no pasó más allá de uno que otro tips para sobrevivir a Abernathy, el maestro a cargo de mi "clase electiva"._ Luego nos separamos, para subir impaciente las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso donde están las salas de los electivos. Camino con descuido por el pasillo vacío, presumo que todo mundo ya está en la sala, así que me apresuro para incorporarme también; Desde donde estoy tres puertas de madera me separan del objetivo. Camino con determinación, aunque por dentro no quiero enfrentar al "maestro resentido" como le dice Finn, hasta que una mano se posa firme en mi costado, haciéndome girar; es Gale.

_ ¡Ey!_ alcanzo a decir antes de sentir sus labios deseosos sobre los míos. No le hago asco al beso, pero si reduzco el tiempo de nuestro encuentro.

_ No me dijiste que vendrías hoy...habría pasado por tí..._ susurra en mi oído y luego baja a atacar mi cuello. Llevo mis manos a sus brazos musculosos, descubiertos gracias a la camiseta deportiva que trae puesta, y lo alejo.

_ No era necesario...tengo el Beetle, ¿recuerdas?_ digo con voz áspera.

_ De todo modos..._ dice encogiéndose de hombros_ me gusta traerte conmigo al instituto_ añade posesivo e inclinándose para reclamar mis labios nuevamente.

_Creí decirte que tengo novio Gale...ya basta del jueguito_ digo seria y entrejuntando las cejas. En verdad estoy molesta por esta actitud suya, que ahora me resulta increíblemente posesiva. Gale también está serio, su boca forma una línea recta inexpresiva que solo potencia su expresión. Leo fastidio es su mirada.

_ ¿Así que te fueron con el cuento?...no creas todo lo que dicen sobre mí Katniss, la mitad de este instituto me envidia y la otra solo quiere acostarse conmigo para ganar popularidad..._dice con voz amable, pero la expresión de su rostro muestra otra cosa.

_ No sé de que hablas Gale, lamento mucho que pase eso en tu vida...pero te dije que sólo podemos ser amigos..._digo poniendo distancia.

_ Te vi con O'dair y con su amiga la morena en el almuerzo..._ refuta Gale acortando los pasos que me alejé.

_ Pues son gente agradable, me gustó hacer amistad con ellos..._ digo y me alejo otro par de pasos más. Gale me mira desafiante_ también te vi en la cafetería abrazando a Glimmer.._añado y muy a mi sorpresa esto lo hace sonreír y apegarse a mí.

_ Ella es solo una chica Katniss...no tienes que sentir celos_ dice sonriente acariciando mi mejilla. _¡Que demonios le pasa! _

___ Ehmm nop, no estoy celosa...tú y yo no tenemos nada Gale, lo de los besos...quedó en eso...no estoy interesada en algo más.._ aclaro incomoda, alejándome otro par de pasos que me dejan con la espalda pegada a la pared. Gale aprovecha esto y me acorrala.

_ Pues tu cuerpo no me decía lo mismo hace un momento...¿quieres que te ayude a recordar?_ Gale se inclina con intención clara de besarme, pero yo volteo el rostro. Este chiquillo baboso ya termino de colmar mi paciencia y en serio no quiero recurrir a mis técnicas de defensa personal para ponerlo en su sitio. _Gale resultó ser un completo idiota..._

__ _Vale, pero que te pasa..._gruñe estrechando mis brazos con salvajismo_.. te dijeron que estoy con ¿Clove?...¿que me tiro a Glimmer los fines de semana?...para eso son esas chicas Katniss, contigo busco algo más serio...

_ Gale, ya basta..._ gruño también molesta y tirando para zafarme de su agarre.

_ ¿Crees que no noto la química que hay entre nosotros?...¿crees que no me di cuenta de como me mirabas?...la forma como respondes a mis besos...

_ ¡ SUÉLTAME!_ digo con la mejor voz agresiva que encuentro. Gale solo sonríe engreído y hace más presión en esa unión sobre mis brazos.

Mis músculos cambian a posición de ataque tras verlo reaccionar de ese modo. Una fracción de segundo me detengo a pensar antes de golpearlo en esa parte, tiempo suficiente para que todos mis sentidos dispuestos en nuestras conversación, atiendan ahora al mundo que nos rodea y me advierta de los pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. Volteo a ver sin quitar las manos del pecho de Gale y ahí, acercándose a nosotros viene el profesor Abernathy, sonriente. Gale repara en la presencia del profesor y afloja su agarre sobre mí.

_ Esto no se queda así Katniss_ susurra en mi oído, a lo que yo respondo con una mirada asesina. Menudo espécimen que resultó ser el muy cabrón. Está jodido igual que la loca de su madre o es un nacido idiota y su patología aun no se la han diagnosticado, _es lo uno o lo otro o ambas_. Como sea, veo que se aleja de mí con aire de suficiencia y eso no hace más que acrecentar la especie de repulsión que me genera ahora su presencia. Idiota.

Giro en dirección contraria pasando el mal sabor de boca que me dejó el encuentro. El señor Abernathy está de pie en el umbral de la puerta esperando por mí. Cuando entro en la sala, todos los chicos están sentados en las respectivas posiciones que han de ocupar siempre. Entre el cuchicheo juvenil alcanzo a identificar un murmullo en el cual soy protagonista; ni siquiera disimulan un poco que están hablando de mí cuando los quedo mirando fijo. Con la mirada busco algún puesto vacío con ánimos de partir el bloque de una buena vez, sin embargo Abernathy tenía otra cosa mente.

_ Hasta que nos honra con su presencia, señorita Trinket_ murmura el hombre, ganándose el silencio de los presentes en la sala. Avanza lentamente hasta el puesto de maestros donde deposita el libro de asistencia y unas impresiones. Yo me quedo de pie frente al salón a la espera de que diga algo más _ ¿Ya tiene compañero de puesto señorita?_pregunta con cuidado sin despegar la mirada de mí.

_ No _le digo a Abernathy, quien me dirige una mirada temible y que no transmite nada bueno.

_ Pues este es buen momento para que escoja uno, las sesiones practicas son en equipo..de dos personas..._ comenta inocentemente, como introduciéndome en una historia donde después tienes acosadores tras tus pasos. Lo miro sin saber que más decir y él me sonríe malvado, haciéndome estremecer. Abandona su posición recargada sobre el escritorio y camina hasta donde yo estoy, pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos presentes_ no se ponga nerviosa, solo tiene dos alternativas señorita Trinket, la opción A y la opción B ...¿cuál elige?

_¿AH?..._ Giro el rostro para dar mi respuesta al azar, pero el sonido de su móvil me corta justo antes de hacerlo. Abernathy a regaña dientes me suelta, pide disculpas y sale del salón dejándome sola en frente de la clase. Apenas el sonido de la puerta alcanza mi oídos, la mano de la chica frente a mí toma la mía reclamando mi atención.

_ Pase lo que pase no debes escoger una opción..._susurra apremiante_ sólo debes responder que no quieres sentarte con Peeta Mellark _ Y como si la tarde no hubiese estado algo tensa, esto termina por ponerme peor.

_ ¿Cómo?_ logro preguntar luego de tragar duro.

_ ¡Que no quieres sentarte con Peeta Mellark!_ grita un chico, desde varios puesto más atrás sin importar si está o no presente Peeta en el salón.

Pronto el aula completa me dice la respuesta a la interrogante de Abernathy. Todos gritan desesperados, alguno hasta con enfado. Mi cabeza gira y pierdo el control entre sus gritos. Paseo la mirada en busca de un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero lo único que encuentro es el rostro de chicos desenfrenados, gritando lo que debo hacer. ¿Pero qué les pasa? Noto parte de angustia y parte de miedo en las cosas que dicen, entonces la imagen de la niña vuelve a mí y soy presa también de esos mismo sentimientos. El miedo me deja muda y con la mente en blanco. ¿En serio es tal el pavor por este chico? ¿será así de malvado? Recuerdo a Gale, en como me equivoqué con él creyendo lo que no era. Definitivamente no estoy hecha para tomar decisiones: no puedo reconocer al enemigo del amigo. _Aunque con Rue y Finn no te equivocaste, _dice una voz dentro de mí. Pues no, pero solo llevo un día hablándoles por lo cual aun no sé si me equivoque también con ellos...

El profesor Abernathy hace girar el pomo de la puerta desde afuera y todos guardan silencio automáticamente, creo que solo resuena el bombeo en mi cabeza. Tras los hechos recientes no puedo evitar sentirme confundida, que tal si mi instinto está equivocado también, que tal si pensar que Peeta es bueno sea el peor error que cometa. Después de todo no dejo de tener pesadillas tras saber de su existencia, ¿porque no debería ser igual al tratar con él, si todos me dicen que haga justamente lo contrario?, hasta Effie. _¡RAYOS! no sé que hacer. _

La chica frente a mí me guiña un ojo y yo no sé si optar por la alternativa A o por la B. _Algo me dice que hay una trampa en todo esto... _y por otra parte, lo que gritaban los chicos...El brazo de Abernathy recupera su posición sobre mis hombros y entonces pregunta nuevamente, sin que yo misma tenga idea que responder.

_ ¿cuál elige?

El silencio y las respiraciones contenidas se multiplica en la sala. Guardo silencio también, temerosa de lo que pueda escapar de mí en estos momentos. Mi mente se inclina hacia la opción A, finalmente sé que jamás voy a decir que no quiero sentarme con Peeta, no podría hacerle eso, no al niño sonriente de la fotografía y con mirada gentil.

Los chicos me miran intimidantes, como si supieran lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos. La chica frente a mí asiente levemente cuando me quedo mirando en su dirección; sé lo que piensa, sé lo que susurra por dentro, creo escucharla instándome a hablar, pero mi voz se niega a hacer acto de presencia.

El señor Abernathy carraspea a mi lado, lo miro un momento y luego miro al frente totalmente perdida. Tomo una inspiración profunda y cierro los ojos para enfocar las ideas. El rostro de la chica del sueño gruñe en mi mente, me estremezco y las siguientes palabras que digo son el resultado de un vómito verbal pujado por el temor. _Finalmente he hablado y la opción que escogí es la peor de todas._

_ ¡NO QUIERO SENTARME CON PEETA MELLARK!

Digo en un grito, y todos en el aula sueltan el aliento contenido y me aceptan como a su igual.

El profesor Abernathy me lanza una mirada fría en medio de su rostro inexpresivo. En el fondo, por alguna razón leo la decepción en su cuerpo trabajado en ocultar emociones, por alguna razón sé que tenía la esperanza que yo fuera diferente a los chicos en el aula...

Con una palmada en mi espalda, Abernathy me indica que tome asiento en un puesto vacío en la fila junto a la ventana. Camino totalmente mecanizada, me desplomo sobre la silla y dejo las cosas en el pupitre. Miradas de aprobación y golpes en la espalda apoyan las palabras que pronuncié momento atrás. Quiero alejarme de ellas, pararme frente a la clase nuevamente y decirle al mundo que no tendría problema en estar con Peeta, que no creo una palabra de las cosas que dicen de él y que solo me mantengo alejada por la promesa que le hice a mi madre...pero no puedo. Mi único consuelo ahora es no haber identificado la rubia cabellera de Peeta en la sala, junto a los demás chicos. _Quizás no haya venido después de todo, quizás este tocando piano, tal y como escuché a Clove y Glimmer decir aquel lunes._

El profesor Abernathy continúa observándome desde el puesto del maestro y su mirada no hace más que aumentar el remordimiento. Que esperanzas tendría en que Peeta quisiera hablar conmigo luego que dijera "me da igual la opción solo no quiero sentarme con Peeta Mellark". Yo no lo haría. Porqué ha de tener esa consideración conmigo si prácticamente al decir esas palabras me he convertido en una más de este mugroso distrito, en una más que se suma a su larga lista de hostigadores...

De una pila enorme de impresiones en el escritorio, Abernathy saca un montón y comienza a repartirlas sin añadir nada más al asunto. Cuando está frente a mí, la mirada que me dedica me deja sin habla, toma una impresión y la estampa bruscamente en mi escritorio.

_ Tal parece que la trabajaron bien en mi ausencia señorita Trinket_ dice cortante. Mantengo la mirada fija en el blanco de la hoja y espero que se aleje; Finn me advirtió de su personalidad arisca y sentido del humor torcidamente irónico_... Lo siento chico, tendrás que seguir trabajando solo...

Y como si me hubieran lanzando un balde de agua fría, rápidamente alzo la mirada a Abernathy, sin creerme lo que acaba de decir. Su sonrisa se ensancha mientras yo me encojo más y más bajo su atenta mirada. Luego gira raudamente el rostro hacia el fondo de la fila y se aleja silbando, repartiendo las impresiones al resto de los alumnos. Lo siguiente que hago sucede tan rápido, que creo que la reacción de mi cuerpo obedece a un impulso o quizás a una necesidad; Mi cabeza no para de zumbar y agudizar el dolor, mis músculos se giran al borde del espasmo y en mi mente repito una y otra vez, esto no es real, esto no es real, esto no es real.

_Pero sí lo es. _

Ahí, inclinado sobre el escritorio, con expresión contraída y mirada gacha, está mi chico misterioso de rubia cabellera. Ahí sentado solo y al final de la fila está Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Espejo del alma**

Rue juguetea con el queso de la pizza antes de comerlo. Finnick coqueta con la camarera, quien insiste en que probemos los nuevos juegos naturales del menú antes de partir. Estamos pasando la tarde en el Emporio de Sae, un local de comida especialista en pizzas con masa de horno, donde además puedes encontrar originales sándwich vegetarianos, jugos naturales, cafés varios y tortas. El local no es más que el primer piso de la casa de Sae, la cual queda a un costado de la carretera principal que lleva al pueblo. Parte del patio delantero se adaptó como estacionamiento, y el costado izquierdo de la casa tiene una extensión de madera, para las personas que gustan de fumar o planean hacer alguna especie de fiesta o celebración, etc. Un espacio aislado del resto de la casa, pero al que accedes gracias a los ventanales hasta el piso que lo conforman y dejan ver todo.

La decoración y el ambiente que genera el Emporio es muy grato, de hecho es bastante familiar, aunque todo esté atestado de espíritu adolescente. Por todas partes hay cuadros y murales que se extienden hasta el cielo, sillones y pequeñas sillas afelpadas en torno a mesas que no son más que el tronco de un árbol, tallado y lustrado para ese fin. Pantallas incrustadas en las paredes pasan alguna película para aquellos que vienen solos, o simplemente pasan música en aquellos sectores donde la gente se sienta en grupo. Pizarras con el especial del día adorna cada esquina de las habitaciones, una barra de atención en la entrada, donde chicas y chicos más o menos de mi edad toman el pedido a mano, como en los viejos tiempos. Con los chicos pedimos una pizza griega familiar, un té con limón para Rue, un té con canela para mí y para Finnick una coca cola Llegamos cerca de las cinco, Rue se apoderó de un puesto donde pasaban música pop, que es lo que a ella le gusta, y se tumbó sobre el sofá pegado a la pared, dejando algo de espacio para mí. Finnick tomo una de las sillas y se ubicó frente a nosotras; su sonrisa fácil, los cabellos alzados en ondas rebeldes y esos ojos verdes que derriten a cualquiera, mantenía a las chicas del servicio más tiempo del necesario en nuestra área. Hasta nos invitaron un trozo de pastel de fresa a cuenta de la casa, con tal de tener una excusa para hablar con él.

La chica que nos atendió tiene el nombre pegado cerca del pecho, se llama Enaboria. El uniforme en el Emporio no es más que un delantal con el nombre de la tienda, una polera verde con cuello en V abotonada, y los jeans típicos de cada adolescente fielmente acompañados por unas converse. Los estrangula pierna que trae encima Enaboria, hace que el trasero se le vea enorme y la polera ha de ser por lo menos dos tallas menos, ya que le marca a morir los abultados pechos y le da un aspecto fácil. Me concentro en ella, quien entra contorneando las caderas con la bandeja con los jugos a la altura del abdomen. Se acerca por el costado donde está Finnick, deja muy sensualmente los jugos sobre la mesa y luego lanza una pregunta, la cual solo va dirigida al macho del grupo.

_ ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? _ dice con marcado doble mensaje.

Rue responde por todos y Finnick le agradece las molestias un poco avergonzado. Cuando Enaboria ya está lejos, los tres nos carcajeamos muy fuerte, ganándonos las miradas curiosas de la gente de alrededor. No está demás decir que una ronda de burlas y comentarios dirigidos solo para Finnick le siguió luego. Ninguna de las dos media la voz a la hora de molestarle.

_ Si sabe el par de locas que las paredes de la casa son delgadas ¿no?_ masculle Finnick con la cara roja como tomate.

_ Pues a mí se me apetece un café helado..._ le responde Rue, ignorando las súplicas del chico.

_ Vale, yo te apoyo ¡Enaboria!_ grito, antes de que Finnick estampe la palma de la mano sobre mi boca.

Es increíble lo rápido que hemos congeniado los tres en tan solo dos meses. Porque sí, por muy raro que parezca ya han pasado dos meses desde que corté relaciones con Gale, dos meses desde que nos convertimos en el trío dinámico con los chicos, y dos meses desde que grité a toda boca, ¡NO QUIERO SENTARME CON PEETA MELLARK!, en su presencia. _Sólo recordar aquello me revuelve la tripa. Mierda. _

Los días que siguieron al lunes caótico, traté en múltiples oportunidades de acercarme a Peeta; lo busqué en la sala de música, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos del instituto, hasta en la mismísima sala de maestros. Sin embargo a Peeta Mellark o se lo tragó la tierra o evitaba el contacto conmigo. No voy a negar que busqué contacto visual, muy disimuladamente, las veces que Abernathy se volteaba para explicar alguna cosa en el pizarrón. Quería más que sea susurrar un lo siento a la distancia, que dejara claro lo mucho que me arrepiento haber actuado así. Pero en cuanto Abernathy advirtió mi falta de interés por lo que sucede en frente, dijo a toda boca.."_Ey chico, me haces el favor de sentarte aquí adelante para ver si con eso la señorita Trinket se concentra y deja de mirar tanto hacia atrás..".._No está demás decir que no volví a intentarlo.

Effie me dijo que me colapsó la presión del momento y el ambiente cargado en mala en contra de Peeta, que no me sintiera mal, que tampoco había sido tan grave;_ tuve que hablar con ella finalmente respecto al tema y de mis pesadillas con la niña rubia, cuando descubrió la caja de pastillas para dormir en uno de mis cajones._

Los tiempos de sueño han disminuido mucho desde que llegamos al distrito, a lo más si tengo tres horas de sueño me siento como bendecida por los ángeles anoche habré dormido unos 30 minutos antes de despertar gritando y dando golpes para alejarme de la chica. Todos los días es lo mismo.

Effie pasa más tiempo fuera de casa también y creo que eso aumenta la cronicidad de mi insomnio. A veces me paso las tardes sentada frente al piano buscando algo, además de la croquera que descubrí aquel día cuando llegamos, que me indique el porque de esos sueños; Me convenzo que no es más que el viento lo que produce extraños sonidos en las paredes de la casa, cuando me quedo sola esperando a Effie o cuando simplemente ésta no llega, que las casas crujen cuando son viejas, que seguro anda algún ratón o algo. Mi mente juega con mis inestables nervios, pone imágenes donde no hay nada, sonidos donde no hay más que silencio. Hay días donde simplemente no tengo de otra más que permanecer largas horas bajo el techo del frontis, cuando estoy segura de haber visto el rostro de aquella niña en una de las ventanas mientras me acercaba montada en el Beetle. Mi último recurso fue poner música a máximo volumen y cantar a todo pulmón mientras movía las cosas haciendo el aseo. Dejé de hacerlo cuando mágicamente el reproductor se apago y entonces salí dando bandazos con las llaves del Beetle en el bolsillo, pensando hacerle una visita sorpresa a Rue.

_ ¿Te vienes hoy a mi casa?_ pregunta ella con tono aburrido.

Portia y Effie son de lo más amigas ahora; ya no me parecen tan malas personas, inclusive Cinna ha mandado hermosos conjuntos diseñados por él. Effie se pone feliz cuando me ve usarlos, dice que me hacen ver más sofisticada.

_ Mmm, si, pero déjame pasar por casa para coger algo de ropa y dinero.

_ El fin de semana que viene vamos a la fiesta ¿no?_ pregunta Finnick, con la bombilla entre los dientes.

Alzo las cejas inevitablemente, ya que desde que llegué que no siento la vibra de una buena fiesta.

_ ¿Fiesta?_ Finnick me mira divertido.

_ Sí Kat, fiesta, esas reuniones adolescentes, donde la gente baila, se mete drogas, ingiere líquidos de dudosa procedencia y tiene sexo desenfrenado con algún desconocido...

Fulmino con la mirada ceñuda a Finnick; Está rememorando lo que le conté que hice la primera vez que bebí alcohol en una fiesta. En ese entonces no estaba con Cato y Madge y yo terminamos muy borrachas; ella besuqueándose con una chica, yo teniendo sexo con un chico del que no recuerdo ni la inicial del nombre.

_ Se me antojan unos nachos, ¿quieres que llame a Enaboria?

Finnick levantó las manos.

_ Aquí no venden nachos Kat_ añade Rue sonriente_...La fiesta la organizan los secuaces de Gale, pero si los ignoras las pasas genial. Fiesta es fiesta.

Las palabras de Rue me hacen recordar las palabras de Madge. Ella me decía algo similar mientras nos alistábamos para ir a algún carrete de Finch. _Madge. La ultima vez que hablamos no pasamos de un hola desabrido y uno que otro mmm, que emocionante y ¿really?. _Cierro la taquilla del recuerdo y evito pensar en ello antes de entrar en depresión.

_ Pues yo tengo el poder para concebir tus nachos..._ cambia de tema Finn, dando por sentado que lo de la fiesta va sí o sí.

_ Mira tú...pues ver para creer.._ lo reto, arriesgándome al ridículo público y la perdida de mi dignidad. Finnick no es livianiato con las apuestas.

_ Vale...tú quisiste_ dice Finn con una sonrisa ganadora y cierto brillo confianzudo en los ojos.

_ ¿Y que apostamos?

Recargo los codos sobre la mesa y meto la cabeza entre las dos manos. Rue nos mira expectante.

_ ... El sábado abren Misteryland...

_ ¡El parque de diversiones!_ explota Rue con entusiasmo.

_ Ajám, y tú y yo apostamos una pasadita por el castillo encantado a que logro que me preparen uno nachos ahora mismo.

PAF, ¿castillo encantado? Sí como no Finnick, te olvidas que hablas con la chica que no le teme a nada...bueno, casi nada...pero de todas formas, en el Misteryland del 1 Madge y yo nos apretábamos de la risa con el maquillaje mal preparado de los chicos del castillo encantado. Algo me dice que si era del asco en el 1, en el 12 la cosa será de miedo, pero por chanta.

_ ¿Trato?_ dice Finn, con la mano extendida para que sellemos el pacto.

_ Trato_ le digo y cierro mi mano en torno a la suya a la vez que grito:

¡ENABORIA!

.

Rue estaba apoyada contra mi puesto en la cafeta (así es como le llaman los chicos del Capitol a la cafetería). La veo garabatear cosas y marcar otras tantas con rotulador amarillo flúor. Me acerco a ella sigilosamente y trato de asustarla por la espalda.

_ ¡AH!_ grito. La risa de Finnick me retumba cerca del oído.

_ Eso te pasa por mala gente Kat_ dice Rue sin despegar la vista del cuaderno. _Nunca me resultan las bromas...hum._

_ Hola_ le digo haciéndome la desentendida. Tomo asiento en el puesto de Rue, junto a Finnick, y desempaco la ensalada que me mandó Effie para el almuerzo. Creo que se me está abultando el abdomen con tanto Emporio de Sae y comidas con Rue en su casa.

_ Ey U_ dice, tras cerrar el cuaderno y bajarse de la mesa_ ¿Dónde estabas?

_ Tuve cita Atala, la nueva psicóloga del instituto _ ...le respondo en un tono de lo más pragmático. La mujer no me cayó bien de entrada. Su modelo de psicología me hacía sentir una sumisa, exponiéndole los detalles de mi vida y asintiendo a todo lo que me decía después.

_ ¿Y como fue?

Puse aceite y sal a la fuente. El limón lo tenia partido en dos e insertaba con mucho cuidado el tenedor para exprimir el jugo; de todos modos me calló en el ojo dejándome media tuerta. Rue y Finn estallaron en risas.

_ Ohm...ya sabes...la locura no es cosa que se arregla en un día.

La puerta de la cafeta se estremeció con el empujón que le dio Gale. Él y los chicos de fútbol venían celebrando la suma de una nueva copa a la estantería de trofeos. Al pasar frente a mí, Gale me dedicó una mirada significativa; yo traía puesta una polera a tirantes blanca que exponía lo dotaba que estaba a la comunidad babosa del Capitol No quiero ni pensar lo que pasó por la cabeza de ese chico, simplemente esos ojos deseosos y la sonrisa socarrona entre dejaban ver que no era nada muy limpio.

Los chicos, rodeados de las sexonas porritas (así las llama Rue), tomaron asiento en el puesto frente al nuestro. Por el borde del ojo alcance a ver las curvas de Clove caer de lleno en la entrepierna de Gale, quien la manoseaba sin cuidado, frente a todos los presentes en la cafetería. La escena me asqueó.

_ ¿Aún te afecta?_ preguntó Rue con cuidado. No pude evitar juntar el entrecejo.

_ No es eso..._aclaré, llevándome una lechuga a la boca.

_ Entonces la cara de apuro será por Mellark..._ comentó Rue a toda boca. Finn con la boca llena de papas fritas nos quedó mirando.

_ ¿Me perdí de algo?_ añadió luego de pasar las papas con coca cola.

Fulmine a Rue con la mirada por la indiscreción. Eso era cosa de chicas. Tome el ketchup y lo vacié sobre las papas de Finn ganándome un guiño de su parte.

_ Nooo_ dije._ Pss, Rue anda necesitada de historia para publicar en su revista y se inventa cosas...entre yo y Peeta.._ aclaré y me gané con esto una papa con ketchup que impactó de lleno en mi pecho.

_ Já, já chistocita...con la revista no te metas...

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo sin mucha platica entre nosotros. Finn tenía deportes como era costumbre al día lunes, Rue corrió a cocina y yo me pase por el baño antes de mi sesión con Abernathy. La polera blanca a tiritas quedó con una linda mancha roja a la altura del pecho; _no le daría motivos a ese viejo retorcido de molestarme por algo más, con lo de Peeta me basta._

Volé hasta el baño del segundo piso, donde por alguna razón que ignoro las chicas no frecuentaban hacer vida social ahí; el baño era pequeño (sólo cuatro váter y tres lavados), y estaba al final del pasillo. Olía a reactivos de química, ya que se colaba el aroma de los laboratorios frente a él, dándole un aspecto mucho más rancio.

Entré sin prestar atención a la chica que estaba de pie ahí. Me quité la polera y con algo de jabón me puse a fregar hasta que la mancha salió toda. Con paciencia esperé bajo el secador de manos hasta que la prenda estuvo lista. Luego la puse en su lugar, acomodé mis cabellos y me metí al baño. El sonido de la puerta retumbó en el lugar cuando estaba por salir de la casilla. Permanecí de pie, atenta a lo que pudieran decir las chicas frente al lavado; dos meses eran suficientes también para darte cuenta que el Capitol no se guardan secretos. _Mejor saber lo que se dice de ti y estar preparada, a que las repercusiones te tomen por sorpresa. _

Los sonidos que se empezaron a multiplicar en el baño no eran de una charla de chicas, ni de una pelea, ni nada parecido a lo que uno espera escuchar en un baño a plena luz de día. Los sonidos, más bien los gemidos, me advertían de los actos que se ejecutaban en la pulcra pared blanca del baño. Sonido de idas y venidas, incoherentes frases y los suspiros me tenían los pelos de punta en el baño pequeñito donde estaba sentada.

Por 15 minutos, creo, estuve con las manos presionando los oídos, mordiéndome las uñas y concentrándome en pensar otras cosas que no fuera sexo. Todo el zarandeo de ese par no hacía más que traer a flote los recuerdos de los míos propios con Cato, cuando todavía tenía el título de novia exclusiva y era yo la que disfrutaba de su cuerpo. Cuando el parcito terminó su encuentro pasional, dí gracias a Dios por lo breve del asunto. Esperé hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente y luego fui abriendo poco a poco la casilla, hasta que el silencio me dio la seguridad para salir. Con razón la gente evita este baño...quizás cuantas aventuras guarda el lugar; _y una sin perro que le ladre para anotarse alguna..._

Ahogué un grito en la garganta cuando un par de ojos azules me miraban fijo, transmitiendo cierta turbulencia en la mirada.

La chica, supongo de mi edad, observaba con la vista perdida el fondo del baño como si se comunicara con alguien en ese espacio vacío, como si viera algo más allá de mis capacidades. La bordee con cuidado; tenía las ropas a medio poner, los ojos ensombrecidos y el pelo rubio revuelto. El timbre me sacó dando traspiés, antes que alcanzara a preguntar si estaba bien. En otra circunstancia, quizás me habría quedado con ella haciendo todo tipo de preguntas. _La chica parecía perdida en un mundo más allá del nuestro. _Lamentablemente este era el último bloque y Abernathy no era de los maestros que te atreves a desafiar. Me alejé con esa excusa en mente, mientras una de mayor peso se alojaba en mi corazón._ Los lunes son la única oportunidad que tengo para ver a Peeta. _

Crucé desesperada el umbral de la puerta de la sala, la cual estaba ya, con los estudiantes en sus respectivos lugares. Mis ojos vagaron de inmediato buscando la taquilla al fondo de la sala donde seguro estaba Peeta ya sentado, sin embargo vacío era todo lo que había ahí. _Decepción. _

Desde aquel lunes en que por fin vi el rostro de Peeta; cabello rubio ceniza disparado en todas direcciones, ojos azules, nariz recta, piel blanca como la cal. Creí escuchar al mismísimo coro de ángeles cuando alzó su mirada tranquila y conectó por un momento con mis ojos grises rebalsados de arrepentimiento. _Genial Katniss, así se arruina un primer encuentro. _

Luego la mirada de Peeta se transformó en algo intensamente frío; llena de reproche, desinterés y algo que no logré identificar, pero estoy segura no era nada bueno. Eso termino de matarme aún más...

_Peeta me odia. NO..._

.

.

_ Pues eso es todo por hoy ineptos, ¡ahora largo!_ gritó Abernathy 15 minutos antes de terminar la jornada.

Otra semana ha pasado y Peeta ha vuelto a faltar a clases, consumiéndome aun más en la miseria debido a su ausencia. Quería tan mal disculparme y sacar la culpa que llevo por dentro, sin embargo todos mis esfuerzos parecen ahuyentarlo aún más, alejarlo más de mí. Quizás y esto sea una especie de señal divina, quizás y sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, quizás no hablarle sea lo mejor. Mantenerme alejada y no forzar un contacto demasiado condenado como para terminar bien. Después de todo se lo prometí a Effie...

Tomo mis cosas con deliberada lentitud. La sala se vacía lentamente, hasta que solo quedamos ahí el profesor Abernathy y yo; notar eso me hizo estremecer.

Inocentemente tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de la sala antes que se las tomara conmigo nuevamente. Últimamente biología se estaba volviendo más que intensa con los interrogatorios de Abernathy y los comentarios irónicos que claramente me aludían, no ayudaban a quitar presión.

Pasé frente a la taquilla del profesor y camine rauda hacia la salida; la voz de Abernathy me detuvo justo antes de hacer mi escape perfecto. _Rayos._

_¿Sabe algo del chico, señorita Trinket?_ ¡Es broma!...pienso. No puede estarme preguntando por Peeta, al menos no a mí.

_ No soy amiga de Peeta_ respondo a la defensiva, ganándome una mirada severa por parte del maestro.

_ Pues pensé que siendo vecinos tendría alguna idea de porqué lleva tanto tiempo sin venir a clases..._añadió. No respondí nada ya que sabia que tras la pausa seguiría hablando_ ...podría llevarle los deberes...

_ ¿Que?

_ Creo que después de lo que hizo es lo mínimo que podría hacer...claro si es que tiene intenciones de disculparse...

Otra vez con lo mismo... ¿Porque cuando decido renunciar al caso Peeta, el mundo se vuelve contra mí y me lo pone arriba de nuevo? Ugh...

Abernathy me observaba y sin poder aguantar su mirada, la bajé al suelo. Era obvio que a pesar de mi bloqueo, quería disculparme con Peeta. Sin embargo arreglarlo tampoco era tan simple como mascar chicle, no era como presentarme en su casa y decirle_.."Ey Peet, te acuerdas de mí...Katniss, la que te rechazó en público...sí esa misma, la loca de patio histérica...jaja...noo, pues fíjate que estoy aquí porque yo no quería decir eso...en verdad me muero de ganas de hablar contigo...te persigo como psicópata por los pasillos y hasta me escondo tras la sala de música para escucharte cantar..."_

Ya, si alguien se presentara en la puerta de mi casa a decirme eso, lo primero que haría seria marcar el 133 inmediatamente y pedir una orden de alejamiento.

_ Usted no es tan ilusa como para creer las estupideces que habla este pueblo...¿verdad señorita Trinket?...yo no la considero tan idiota..._Ouch.

Yo tampoco creo ser idiota, pero mi manejo de las palabras es precario frente a situaciones tensas. No sé como arreglar todo cuando meto la pata mal, no sé como acercarme a la gente, sobre todo a gente como Peeta, sin hundirme en el intento. De verdad que estoy pensando que todo intento de tregua con él empeorará más las cosas...

Apoyo un codo en la puerta y suelto las únicas palabras de las que estoy segura ahora. Abernathy me mira esperanzado, pero por ahora no puedo ofrecer más que esto.

_ Tengo que irme, se hace tarde_Cierro la puerta de un golpe y me concentro en convencerme que quizás lo mejor es que me olvide de Peeta Mellark.

.

_¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?_pregunta Rue por enésima vez horas más tarde.

_ Noo, todo bien...vuelvo en seguida.

_ Kat..es tarde...anda yo te presto ropa...

_ Eres mucho más menuda que yo Rue, nada tuyo me entra _digo montándome en mi auto, para volver lo antes posible con ella. La lluvia tomo por sorpresa hasta a los meteorólogos. Effie se comunicó conmigo desde el 4, me envió fotos de ella y Portia en la playa y morí de envidia porque apenas tuvimos un par de días de sol en el 12. Ahora el cielo parece que se cae a pedazos.

_ Conduce con cuidado...¿si?..cualquier cosa me llamas.

_ Ok _ le guiño un ojo a la morena y retrocedo a gran velocidad, para salir disparada rumbo a mi casa en busca de las maletas que olvidé echar temprano.

La lluvia es tan espesa que apenas puedo ver el camino. Paso la parte pavimentada y me sumerjo en el barro; el camino hacia donde quedan nuestras casas está tan apartado de la civilización que ni siquiera se molestaron en seguir con el alumbrado eléctrico y el pavimento.

Las luces del Beetle a duras penas me enseñan el camino. Reduzco la velocidad y pongo a todo volumen el disco de Saiko que me quemó Finn en un cd. El agua se escurre por el vidrio y la oscuridad no permite ver nada más allá de lo que iluminan los focos. Me concentro en el vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas, su sonido hace eco en mi mente y la voz de la cantante se aleja lo suficiente como para transformarse en un susurro. Suspiro, y el vapor se extiende frente a mí distrayéndome Vuelo una mano del manubrio al botón de la calefacción; la atmósfera dentro del Beetle se tornó notoriamente fría en la medida que me acerqué a los límites de la casa. Piso el acelerador, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me impulsa a meter el pie a fondo con tal de llegar rápido por mis cosas y volver con Rue. Por el costado alcanzo a ver un atisbo de luz. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y el frenazo que pego hace que el Beetle ruede por el barro y se detenga dando un chirrido horrible.

Me quito el cinturón apenas recupero el aliento y salgo dando botes del auto, a pesar del diluvio. Mi impresión ha de ser tal, que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos. Pestañeo un par de veces y luego me restriego con brusquedad los ojos, pero la imagen de la niña rubia no desaparece.

_...Katniss..._

Escucho que gritan. Katniss se repite y solo atino a poner las manos sobre mis oídos a la vez que que el sonido de la puerta trasera del auto abriéndose anuda mis pies a ese punto de tierra sobre el que estoy ahora.

Primero asoma un brazo, luego el otro haciendo movimientos cortados. El pelo rubio cuelga sobre el rostro y su cabeza asoma tras la puerta del Beetle, terminando con la poca cordura que me queda. Hecho a correr dejando atrás el cuerpo de la niña arrastrándose Echo a correr y ruego a Dios que la dirección que haya tomado me lleve a casa, porque bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia, el pánico no me permite hacer otra cosa que no sea correr. Me niego a girar el rostro. Estoy entumecida por el frío, la lluvia me moja y me hace correr pesado. Choco, me golpeo contra cosas que no distingo, resbalo y termino por caer rodando colina abajo, sin nada que me frene. El rostro lo siento húmedo y áspero, siento las hojas secas bajo el contacto de mis dedos. Abro los ojos y en medio de una oscuridad distingo el cuerpo contráctil de la chica aproximándose hacia donde estoy.

Me levanto presa del pánico, del terror y de todo lo que me embarga ahora. Quiero despertar, quiero despertar y que el grito me recuerde que esto no es más que un sueño, sin embargo eso nunca sucede.

Una luz se aproxima desde la dirección por donde corro, una luz que enceguece, que brota de la nada sin darme tiempo de adaptarme Freno en seco mi andar con la esperanza que sea un auto. La luz intensifica y solo se hace más grande, dejándome completamente ciega. Trato de caminar hasta la orilla, pero un par de brazos me mantienen firme en ese punto y me impiden moverme. Trato de zafarme, trato de esquivar el golpe, pero la luz esta completamente sobre mí ahora. Cierro los ojos a la espera de un golpe, a la espera de la muerte inminente, puesto que el ruido de un motor me advierte que son la luces de un auto.

Cierro los ojos y esa voz grita dentro de mi nuevamente...

Katniss, ayúdame...ayúdame...ayúdame...

Brr, brr, brrr

Abro los ojos y me encuentro el móvil vibrando en el velador. Mi primera reacción es a tocar mi cuerpo, a comprobar que estoy despierta, porque si no, sinceramente no tengo idea de que lo pasa conmigo. _¿Estoy soñando?, ¿morí?, ¿lo otro fue un sueño?_

Con las manos temblorosas tomo el móvil y la sonrisa de Rue me da la bienvenida. No contesto.

_¿Estoy despierta?_

Minutos después de perder la llamada el tono de un mensaje comprueba la veracidad de mis pensamientos.

_Lo estoy..._

Presiono sobre la pantalla para ver el mensaje, la primera línea me deja convulsionando.

_**¿Que pasó Kat?...¿No vas a volver?**_

¿Volver? Cierro el mensaje y la hora en la pantalla me hace soltar un grito. 01:30 am.

_Cómo paso esto...cómo llegué aquí. _

Compruebo que estoy en mi cama. Compruebo que sigue la lluvia fuera. Bajo hasta el primer piso a oscuras y estacionado bajo techo está también el Beetle, tal y como lo dejo siempre.

Desesperación y angustia por no recordar nada me abruman y me dejan con el cuerpo a pedazos. Me arrodillo, el murmullo del viento no hace más que acrecentar el miedo que me invade y me imposibilita actuar. Miro mis manos limpias, los pantalones desabrochados, la camiseta completamente limpia..._Entonces estaba soñando...¿estoy despierta ahora?..._

Me levanto histérica sin poder reconocer lo que es real de lo que no. Choco con un florero de Effie, que se hace añicos contra el suelo, tomo un trozo con punta afilada y lo deslizo sobre mi mano, desde el centro hasta pasada la muñeca. La sangre me brota abundante y mancha el piso dejando una poza. La piel se abre y mi primer impulso es a presionar con la otra mano, evitando que eso suceda; una solitaria lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla izquierda.

_Locura, es lo único que explica lo que acabo de hacer. _

En medio de la tormenta una idea rebota en mi mente y me hace sentir menos absurda de lo que ya me siento. _Córtate dice la voz en mi cabeza. Córtate._ Si estoy despierta el dolor lo comprueba, Si esto es un sueño, entonces todo lo que debo hacer es despertar.

La mano que cubre la piel abierta ejerce presión sobre los colgajos lastimando más profundamente. Muy a mi pesar la ola de dolor que espero, recurso para saber que es real, no llega. No siento dolor. Veo la sangre escurrir por mi brazo, la mano que presiona arriba está empapada en un mar rojo, el ambiente está cargado por su olor y sin embargo nada sucede. Un mareo me hace tambalear y el equilibrio hace que los pies peguen de lleno con los demás restos del florero, incrustándose en la planta de mis pies. Camino a pesar de ello, me muevo esperando recibir la corriente eléctrica desagradable, pero el dolor simplemente no llega.

..._Entonces...es un sueño..._

Libero el agarre sobre mi mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo otro trozo de vidrio y lo entierro firme sobre el muslo; El no sentir nada me impacienta, el no sentir nada me hace enfurecer y enterrar mas ambiciosa el filo sobre la piel magullada. La sangre no tarda en manchar el pantalón también y eso forma una mueca en mi rostro, una mueca que tampoco alcanza mis fibras sensibles.

Me desplomo con el filo entre las manos y la cabeza torcida en cualquier dirección. Así es como pasa en los sueños, así es como se dan las cosas en el mundo de lo absurdo, trágicas, ridículas y sin sentido. Mis ojos pesan y siento la necesidad de dormir, a pesar de que ya lo estoy haciendo. _Dormir dentro de un sueño...me hará soñar más cosas al borde de lo absurdo. _

A través del ventanal descubierto observo una luz que se enciende más allá de los límites de mi propia casa, una luz viva, pasado el bosque, una luz en la casa de mi misterioso vecino.

Como en el mundo de los sueños no tienes mucho que perder, me levanto con la última reserva de fuerza que tengo y camino hasta la entrada con una idea fija entre ceja y ceja. Hoy en sueño, me disculparé con Peeta.

Salgo media tambaleando, con pedazos colgando y la sangre dejando un rastro que se lleva la lluvia. Dejo que mi mente vuele y me indique el camino que yo misma tracé, aquel lazo imaginario entre Peeta y yo. Una conexión que nos une.

Cruzo los límites de mi territorio y camino sin prisa hacia la luz. Lo poco que alcanzo a ver, me hace patinar sobre el barro y solo advierto la presencia de escalones cuando ya he dado de bruces contra la estructura.

_Mierda_ suelto sin contenerme.

El sonido de unos pasos aproximarse me instan a levantarme del piso, sin embargo el cuerpo ya no responde. La luz se enciende y entrecierro un poco lo ojos, al menos la lluvia no me alcanza aquí, pienso, y lo único que atino a hacer es arreglar el cabello con la mano a la que no hice nada.

_ Peeta_ Mi voz sale en un hilo de voz y de pronto toda la sensibilidad me abruma y caigo débil, azotándome contra el piso.

Un par de brazos fuertes me alzan, un calor amoroso me enciende y hace estremecer mi cuerpo ante la emoción de ser cargada por Peeta Mellark, aunque sea sólo en sueños.

Me obligo a mantenerme en el sueño, me obligo a mirarle puesto que algo me dice que si cierro los ojos, la conexión especial se perderá y todo volverá a lo de antes, a Peeta odiándome, a Peeta ignorando mi presencia...a Peeta..._¿Es por eso que tengo este sueño?, ¿es mi inconsciente el que se manifiesta porque había decidido dejarlo con Peeta?...¿Esto es un sueño?_

_ Oh...Peeta_ susurro.

Sus ojos son una tormenta, el azul es más intenso y están llenos de preocupación. Como puedo me incorporo y alcanzo su rostro entre mis manos sangrientas. No quiero ensuciarlo, pero no puedo evitar acariciar su piel, aliviar la tensión en la mandíbula, aplacar el tormento en sus ojos. Extiendo la palma de ambas manos y la sangre brota nuevamente manchando su rostro visiblemente alterado. Sus labios finos se entreabren buscando las palabras apropiadas, pero no es él quien debe hablar, soy yo.

_ Lo siento_logro decir, no sin mucho esfuerzo..._ Lo siento...lo siento tanto...

Peeta me estrecha y su calor corporal me hace sentir en el cielo. Me siento protegida, me siento inalcanzable, nada podrá lastimarme si me mantengo dentro del límite de sus fuertes brazos.

Sonrío porque es felicidad pura la que me genera su contacto. Sonrío y estiro el cuello para perderme en sus ojos azules una última vez antes de despertar.

_ Perdóname Peeta_ logro decir antes de perder la conciencia..._ lo siento..

_Katniss_ escucho su voz por fin. No había reparado en que tan hermoso es mi nombre...Katniss..

Me inclino sobre Peeta y junto mis labios fríos a los suyos en un beso donde quiero transmitir lo mismo que él me hizo sentir con su abrazo.

_ Katniss...porqué_ susurra Peeta, quien no deja de mecerme y cuidar de mí. ¡Es tan lindo!...Nota mental, pedir disculpas a Peeta apenas despierte de este sueño extravagante.

_ Lo siento_ digo una vez más.

Entonces me desconecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Volver**

_...¿Peeta?..._

Siento un peso en los parpados, algo caliente, que quema, me impide abrirlos. Lejos escucho voces, muy lejos. Escucho que dicen mi nombre, otras preguntan cosas, algunas simplemente manifiestan su amor por mí. Las he escuchado antes, estoy segura, pero por ahora mi mente que flota en la inmensidad de la nada se niega a hacer reconocimiento de ellas.

El calor de los parpados se extiende y traspasa la sangre que fluje por mis vasos sanguíneos. Siento como se abre paso entre las corrientes y vueltas de mis venas, como invade mis celulas, las nutre y afloja el peso sobre mis párpados y lo traspasa al cuerpo. Aprieto un poco sobre los ojos y compruebo que el sello que me impedía abrirlos no está. Soy libre, pienso. Sin embargo eso no basta para abrirlos de golpe y volver a la realidad.

_Tengo miedo_

Luces de colores, fogonazos blancos y una que otra corriente electrica, aparecen frente la negrura de mis ojos. Yo simplemente las ignoro, sé lo que quieren hacer; quieren espantarme, quieren que despierte. No estoy segura de poder con ello.

La voz de Peeta aseguró un espacio en mi mente y en mi corazón. Se repite todo el tiempo. Su sola presencia me altera, alborota mis sentidos de una forma tortuosamente agradable; _quiero que me hable y a la vez no. Quiero que me conozca, pero me da miedo no gustarle, quiero que me bese, aunque de mi parte eso ya está hecho...¿o no? . _Aun está presente el anhelo de despertar y encontrarme entre sus brazos.

Desde que llegué al distrito 12, Peeta se adueño de una parte de mí. Ni siquera lo conozco, no hemos hablado, ni intercambiado algo más allá de un rechazo de mi parte, sin embargo siento que mi mundo y el de Peeta están destinados a ser uno. Tampoco sé lo que eso signifique, pero es como si el chico misterioso de la casa vecina fuera el hombre de mi destino.

Lo quiero, lo necesito, aunque de qué forma aún no lo descubro.

Quizás sea ese lado humano, ese protector y servicial que vive en mí, lo que me conduce a desarrollar sentimientos por Peeta. Quizás todo se deba a que me recuerda a mi padre, a lo que no pude hacer por él. _Quiero ayudarlo. Pero...¿cómo?._ Quizás nisiquiera necesite mi ayuda.

Tal vez me odie por lo que hice en la clase de Abernathy, o tal vez ignora mi presencia como hace con los demás. Maldición, el punto es que ahora todo debe pasar por Peeta, hasta mis sueños. Tengo que darle significado a esto, tengo que ordenar lo que pienso, lo que siento respecto a él. Dios, tengo novio y sé que lo amo, aunque ahora tampoco estoy segura del cómo, pero lo amo y no quiero lastimarlo. También esto me recuerda a Gale, a su cuerpo. Pude poner en orden mis hormonas porque sé que con Gale era sólo sexo, pasión. Los besos que compartimos ni siquiera me dejaron pensando en él, tampoco me hacían sentir. Lo corté porque no quiero una aventura. ¿Lo de Peeta es solo una aventura?.

...Peeta...

Mi corazón brinca con solo pensar en su nombre. Una aventura no puede causar todo ello ¿verdad? ¿o sí puede?.

Una vez tuve un enfado con Cato, uno serio de esos que nos obligó a tomarnos un tiempo (de una semana...pero tiempo es tiempo). El enfado y las ganas de torturar a mi novio me impulsaron a enrollarme con un chico en una de las fiestas que se da en el 1. Tresh, como recuerdo se llamaba, no estudiaba en mi instituto, ni siquiera había tratado con él antes. Yo sólo me colé en un cumpleaños, como solía hacerlo, bebí unos cuantos tragos y me tragué también otras cosas, y cuando lo vi bailando como una bestia con una chica que a duras penas resistía sus caricias, la vocecita en mi interior que frena mis impulsos y me hace meditar más las cosas antes de actuar, se calló. Caminé hasta donde él estaba, lo jalé de la camisa y lo besé hasta que el hastío, con un hambre que pocas veces me reconocía. La chica que lo acompañaba había desaparecido para cuando nos separamos. Tresh tuvo la decencia de preguntar el porque, luego de unos cuantos besos más. Pero yo no me quería separar de él. Al cabo de un rato el cuerpo de Tresh y el mío se fundieron en un acto pasional y crudo en una de las habitaciones en la casa donde estaba. Tresh no puso objeciones sin embargo insistía en hablar y sólo lo callaba con mis besos. Cuando la fiesta terminó, lo llevé conmigo hasta el departamento que ocupaba en el instituto y volví a acaparar su atención para hacerle completamente mío otra vez. Fue entonces cuando Tresh habló, volvía a preguntar el porque. Lo que le dije entonces pensé que había salido del alcohol y las drogas que tenia encima. Ahora lo pienso y creo que salio de algo mucho más profundo y obedece a una realidad, que aunque incómoda, es la realidad que justifica mis actos.

_...Porque tú serás el chico de mis tiempos ligeros..._

Cato no supo de ello, desde luego que no. En nuestra vida de novios, tres tiempos han dado un frenazo a nuestra alocada y vertiginosa relación. A veces era yo la que los pedía, a veces era él. A Tresh le siguieron Brutus y Leevy; ambos chicos del instituto de Tresh. A Brutus lo conocí en una fiesta, a Leevy en una junta. Sabía el recorrido que hacían estos chicos en las noches citadinas de mi distrito, me enrollaba con ellos y así gané mi fama y mi sobrenombre: _Chica en llamas._

Madge me siguió los pasos e hizo lo propio cuando se tomó su primer tiempo con Thom. Esa fue la única vez, según ella, y nunca me ha contado con quien lo hizo. _Tampoco iba a presionar. _Lo que sí me dijo y me causó un poco de recelo, ese que cortó definitivamente mis andanzas, fue que aquel chico con el que tuvo el claustro pasional de una semana, la hizo replantearse si seguir o no la relación. Eso me dio miedo, eso congeló a la chica ardiente en la que me transformaba por las noches. Porque eso no puede pasarme a mí, ¡No!_ Cato y yo debemos estar juntos siempre._

Ahora lo pienso y reconozco que subestimé al 12 y su gente. Este lugar es aún más podrido que el 1 y el doble de clandestino. De haber seguido con lo de Gale habría aumentado mi lista de chicos de tiempos ligeros. Eso era lo que quería con él, ESO y olvidar el hecho de que quizás Cato esté haciendo lo mismo con alguna chica afortunada en el 1.

Luego apareció Peeta y mis llamas que no hacían más que potenciarse con Gale guardaron calma y se tornaron confusión. _No sé que es lo que quiero con Peeta, ni lo que quiero de él, sólo sé que lo necesito. _

La Katniss del 1 ni siquiera hubiese reparado en buscar excusas para disculparse, la Katniss de 1 habría actuado con la razón; no habría gritado en frente de la clase, no habría dejado que Abernathy la molestara y sí, se habría acostado con Gale los cuatro meses que restan antes del arribo de Cato y ni pista de culpa habría sentido por ello. Eso habría hecho la antigua Katniss, disfrutar de los pocos manjares de la vida, acumular recuerdos para los agrios momentos y no ponerse de pelos como lo estoy ahora.

Eso quiero hacer al volver, lo malo es que no sé si eso va a pasar, _¿despertaré?, ¿fue un sueño todo aquello?_

Estoy harta de las pesadillas y de los misterios que bordean a Peeta, pero tampoco quiero que me aparten de él.

_Arrrrggg, no sé lo que quiero._

Y ese beso, estoy segura de que sí sucedió ese beso. Peeta no puede ser inmune a que un par de labios como los míos. Lo bese, lo sé, porque preguntó lo mismo que Tresh aquella vez...

_...Katniss, ¿porque?..._

¿Le daré entonces la misma respuesta? Abriré los ojos y le diré que quiero que sea el chico de mis tiempos ligeros. ¿Que respondería Peeta?...¿me diría que sí?

_Quiero averiguarlo. Voy a averiguarlo. _

Comienzo con presionar, ligeramente al principio luego con intensidad. Quiero despertar los músculos, abrirlos sin tener que ponerme bizca y recurrir al pestañeo para poner en foco la mirada. Abro los ojos y una luz blanca y resplandeciente me enceguece por fracción de segundos. No desisto ante su presencia, sé que entre ellas abrirán paso los azules iris de Mellark.

Todo es borroso al principio: las formas, los colores. Pestañeo un poco y todo lo que quiero es ver la sonrisa de Mellark dándome la bienvenida; _jaja...Mellark..llamarlo de esta forma es parte del cambio que quiero para nosotros: nada de pasividad, pura acción..y Mellark le da el toque...you know. _

La cosas recuperan definición matiz y el brillo no enceguece tanto. Siete miradas me dan la bienvenida veo en ellas preocupación tristeza, alegría, enfado, alivio, histeria, nada. _Ninguna de ellas es del chico que esperaba. _

_¿Peeta?_ pregunto a esas miradas. Su reacción me dice que fue un error.

_ Sabía que esa mierda tenía que ver con esto..._ Distingo la voz de Gale, quien se aleja plantando un portazo.

_ Katniss...por fin vuelves..._ murmura Rue, cogiéndome de la barbilla para que acierte con el enfoque.

Ahí en torno a mí están las siete miradas, bueno ahora seis, atosigándome en preguntas. Effie ha estallado en lágrimas, Beetee atraviesa un haz de luz por mi ojo izquierdo. Boggs consuela a Messalla que no para de decir cosas y Finnick y Rue me sonríen con reparo.

_ ¿Que pasó?_ logro preguntar luego de un rato. Todos se silencian menos Messalla, que no deja de despotricar contra Peeta. _Por cierto, dónde está Peeta...__¿ Dónde está Peeta?

_ ¿Peeta?_ dice Rue alzando las cejas_Por...por qué preguntas por...¿Katniss estás bien?

_ ¿Donde estoy?_ vuelvo a preguntar y me incorporo. Ha sido mala idea puesto que todo da vueltas y me hace caer de lleno sobre la cama.

_ Shhhh, tranquila Katniss_ susurra Beetee, quien se acerca y chequea las mangueras que salen de mi brazo. Wait, ¿mangueras?

_ ¡¿Que me pasó?!_ grito demandante y la urgencia se palpa en cada una de mis palabras. Beetee ordena que todos salgan de la habitación. Una enfermera entra y conecta cosas y añade otras a lo que sobresale de mi mano izquierda. Paso la mano derecha sobre ella, busco alguna marca, algún parche cubriendo las heridas que recuerdo autoinflingirme, pero ahí no hay nada.

_ Tuviste un accidente Katniss...o eso es lo que se cree..._ dice Beetee con voz funesta. Sé que hay algo más apenas fijo la mirada en su expresión. Sus ojos gritan secreto, mientras que sus labios lo guardan manteniéndose apretados.

_ ¿Un accidente?..._ pregunto más tranquila. Beetee asiente.

Un accidente. Genial todo mi encuentro con Peeta no fue más que la ilusión en medio de un accidente.

_¿Cuándo?_ logro decir antes de perder la voz. Simplemente las fuerzas dejan de acompañarme.

_ sábado de madrugada, 01:30 para ser exactos.

Beetee no dice nada más_. Todo lo que tiene que decir está prohibido, lo veo en su expresión. _Mis labios también están muertos, se niegan a soltar la manga de preguntas que pasa por mi mente ahora. Necesito una explicación, pero no soy capaz de exigirla en estos momentos, _soy patética. _

La llave de la puerta gira en medio de mis cavilaciones y atar de cabos. El médico gira y suspira aliviado cuando la ve. Hasta una sonrisa se forma en su rostro cuando la mujer entra finalmente.

_ Jefe Manson, por fin...

_ Que tal matasano_ le responde ella sonriente. Confianza, es lo que veo en la postura de sus cuerpos y en la forma con como se saludan.

Beetee me presenta a la jefe de policía Manson, Johanna para los amigos. Johanna me mira directamente a los ojos, toma una de las sillas de la habitación y se sienta en ella, ignorando a Beetee y su protocolo de presentación.

_ Saca tu trasero de aquí Beet, ya nos conoceremos luego...

Beetee agita la cabeza muy relajado. Me deja a solas en la habitación con esta mujer que de entrada ya me dio miedo. Ésta saca un cuaderno desde un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de policía. Su uniforme es verde botella, pantalones y chaqueta donde hay un emblema de dos armas entrecruzadas. Por la razón o la fuerza, dice bajo el distintivo. Eso es lo que hará Johanna conmigo, sacarme información por la razón o la fuerza. Yo espero sea por la primera.

_ Katniss, la damisela en apuros_ suelta para soltar el hielo. Sabe que no le funciona, puesto que inmediatamente agita la cabeza y frunce los labios en un gesto desaprobatorio.

_ Hola...

Johanna alza la mirada tras mi aprobación. _Ni sé porque lo hice_. Una sonrisa malévola le surca el rostro. En mi mente solo se repite: DANGER, DANGER, DANGER, DANGER...

_ Tiene a medio distrito conmocionado ...creo que si no salgo luego de esta habitación e informo de tu estado, al joven Mellark lo asaltan con antorchas y maderos...

_ ¿Peeta está bien?_ reacciono ante el comentario despreocupado de la mujer. Me mira con intriga y luego anota algo en su libreta.

_ Lo está...lo mantengo bajo mi techo mientras la investigación sigue su curso. __¿Bajo su techo?..eso quiere decir..._

__ _¡Tras las rejas!

Grito.

Johanna entierra sus ojos agudos y penetrantes en los míos. Casi escucho el sonido de los engranes en su cabeza, trabajando, machacando sobre todas las hipótesis que ha de tener respecto al caso. Deja su libro de notas sobre la lona de la cama blanca donde me encuentro, arremanga su camisa de policía, pasa una pierna por sobre la otra.

_ Al diablo con la formalidad...que hay entre tú y Peeta_ suelta y yo me ahogo con el aire. Tengo que pensarme bien que pasos dar, la libertad de Peeta depende de mis respuestas.

_ Somos compañeros en el instituto...

_ No me refería a eso chica...

_ Entonces no entiendo la pregunta.

Johanna bufa.

_ Ok Katniss, déjame ver si con esto soy más clara...¿que hacías con Peeta la madrugada del sábado?

_ Yo no estaba con Peeta..._rebato y me arrepiento porque a Johanna no le gusta nada_...ni siquiera recuerdo bien esa madrugada para ser sinceros...

_ ¿No recuerda haber comido con la señorita Hunter y el señor O'dair en el emporio de Sae la tarde del viernes?

Sí recuerdo eso, pero no estoy segura si lo recuerdo o si fue un sueño. Que lo diga la jefe Manson comprueba que no fue un sueño, pero aún así quizás ella misma sea un sueño. _Arg, ya no lo sé. _

_ Comimos pizza y nachos. _Johanna sonríe.

_ Eso me dijeron ellos. Luego se separaron cada uno por rutas diferentes, usted se juntó con Peeta y...

_ Yo no me junté con Peeta_ aclaro cortando su discurso y ella sólo estrecha la mirada.

_ No te creo.

_ No lo conozco, no somos amigos...ni nada...ni..

_ El chico tiene fama._ Interrumpe Johanna inclinándose hacia mi dirección. Desecho lo que acaba de decir y agrego:

_ Ni siquiera recuerdo bien ese tiempo...

_ Pero aseguras no haber estado con Mellark_ dice con una sonrisa que me inquieta_ Me gusta cuando caen las mentirosas...

_ ¡YO NO MIENTO!

Johanna se recuesta sobre la silla y me mira curiosa como detectando mis mentira. Cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho hasta que finalmente dice:

_ Porqué lo encubres Katniss, ¿tienes una relación con él?, ¿tu madre no sabe de esto? ...Yo no voy a decir nada si es lo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en mí...sólo quiero aclarar los hechos.

Mil ideas vuelan por mi mente tratando de arreglar la situación, sin embargo ninguna de ellas es lo suficientemente buena._ Peeta está en la cárcel por mi culpa_, es todo lo que pienso. Eso y que una turba rabiosa de poblarinos del 12 anda, con antorchas y palos, tras sus pasos. Johanna examina cada uno de mis movimientos, evito morderme el labio, mis manos reposan tranquilas a mis costados. Una pregunta se formula en mi cabeza, la lanzo antes que la inseguridad me domine y espero la reacción de Johanna, quien palidece un poco.

_...Eso.._dice tras un silencio._ Eso no importa ahora...

_ Entonces porqué lo culpas...porque culpas a Peeta si ni siquiera hay pruebas de que estuvo conmigo ese día. _refuto, intrigada por el vuelco que tomó este interrogatorio con "esa pregunta".

_ Porqué él te trajo el sábado de madrugada al hospital...

.

.

El frente...el costado del chofer...mi auto es un acordeón La atacaron con alevosía, me dijo Johanna tres días después que me soltaran del hospital. Pasaron dos antes de venir a buscarlo, aquí estoy ahora, mirándolo como quien mira a un caído en plena guerra.

_ No te preocupes Kat, conseguiremos uno nuevo apenas reciba el nuevo cheque.

Effie me mira con dedicación, sabe que no le creo ninguna de sus palabras. Nunca ha sido especialmente ordenada con los asuntos del dinero. Si las cuentas se pagan ahora, es porque también están adjuntadas a la larga lista de tareas que echamos a la suerte el segundo día.

_ Te llevaré al instituto.

_ No te preocupes, Rue pasará por mí.

_ ¿La hija de Portia?

_ Seee..la hija de Portia_ respondo con un ápice de burla.

_ No uses ese tono conmigo señorita..._ rebate mi madre_..Portia siempre la llama su pajarito...o pichón ... me confundes cuando le dices Rue.

No le respondo solo me río con la ocurrencia del pichón.

Las ruedas del convertible de Rue crujen contra el suelo. Trae sus rizos oscuros bien ocultos bajo una gorra de lana gris. El día está abochornado y algo oscuro, pero a pesar de ello al bajar noto que trae nada más que unos shorts azul marino sobre unas medias negras. Una blusa negra con círculos grises a medio abotonar, y una chaqueta de cuero marrón que no le cubre ni la panza. Menuda fuerza de voluntad de esta chica, como ella dice, el estilo no se tranza ni con frío.

Rue saluda cariñosamente a mi madre, quien no para de acomodar el cuello de mi blusa totalmente abotonada. Tuve que traer falda esta vez; escogí una de las que envió Cinna, bien marcada al cuerpo y que va desde la cintura hasta medio muslo. Yo diría menos que medio muslo, por lo menos tres cuartas partes de ellos quedan al descubierto con nada más que una panty media negra semitransparente con aplicaciones de corazón (los mismos que adornan el borde del cuello de la blusa). Complementé la falda negra con mocasines rojos con tachas en la punta, labios y una cartera del mismo color. Mis rizos caen desordenados y en ondas a los costados. Rue suelta un silbido nada más alcanzarme y elevar mi ego mencionando lo guapa que estoy.

Nos adentramos en la carretera cinco minutos más tarde de los previsto. Rue conduce como lunática. Até mi cabello en una trenza por la necesidad de mantenerlos quietos ante el viento que se eleva al ritmo de mi conductora.

En una alto, que me revuelve lo desayunado esta mañana, ella por fin comenta algo.

_¿ Estas bien?_ me dice, soltando el manubrio.

_ Porqué lo preguntas..._ digo controlando el aliento. Creo que hemos estado a punto de chocar en tres ocasiones.

_ Que se te olvida que día es hoy..._ La miro entornando los ojos_ ¡Es lunes!...hoy te verás con Mellark.

_Eso se lo pegué yo. Ahora Rue y Finn lo llaman Mellark._

_ Ya...¿y?_ respondo con abandono, aunque por dentro me carcomen los nervios, ya saben: nueva Katniss, averiguar que onda con Mellark, ¡PLAN ACOSAR A PEETA! _Acoplense a la idea. _

_ ¿No piensas agradecerle el gesto?..._insiste Rue, retomando el control sobre el manubrio.

Dejo que la respuesta rebote en el aire. No compartiré con ella mis planes para con Peeta, aunque siendo sinceros no tengo ninguno. No se me da bien eso, soy de las que actúan según lo que demanda el momento.

.

El día en el instituto marcha bien a pesar de los nuevos rumores de pasillo. Ya no soy "la nueva", "la folla amiga de Gale" o "la histérica que ridiculizó a Peeta". Ahora me he convertido en una especie de heroína para esta gente, soy la chica por la cual enviaron a Peeta Mellark a dos días de reclusión.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ya nadie ocultaba que el centro de sus conversaciones era yo. Algunos hasta me daban golpecitos en la espalda. Tuve que agarrarme firme de la mano de Finnick para evitar darle de golpetazos a todos los cabezotas que insistían en la culpabilidad de Mellark. ¿Que oportunidad Podría tener ahora con Peeta? Si prácticamente me he convertido en su verdugo social en vez de ayudarle. Sinceramente ya no sé si quiero que llegue el último bloque.

.

_ ¿Estás segura que no pasa nada?_ me pregunta Rue por enésima vez_ no me molestaría escabullirme de educación física...ya lo sabes.

Rue está conmigo en la biblioteca. Estoy en el sector que da al ala izquierda del instituto. Desde aquí puedo alcanzar fácilmente las gradas de la cancha y volver con ella para cuando las actividades hayan terminado. Con el temita de mi accidente, que por cierto, mágicamente no me paso nada grave salgo unos pequeños rasguños y quemaduras con forma de manchitas cerca de la muñeca, Beetee me prescribió dos semanas libres de educación física, por lo que Paylor me ha mandado a hacer un trabajo. Rue insiste en quedarse conmigo, no me molestaría su compañía, al contrario, pero...

_ No insista pichón, estaré bien.

Rue me mira extrañada por el sobrenombre con el que la llamé, sin embargo no pierde mucho tiempo en ello.

_ La ultima vez me dijiste lo mismo y mira que pasó...

No puedo responder a eso. Porque ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó. Es como si me hubiesen borrado la memoria, como si ese lapso de tiempo haya sido extraído de mi ser con pinzas y aspiradora para no dejar rastro. Paso los dedos índice y anular por el entrecejo ocultando que me ha afectado el comentario. La imagen del Beetle la tengo viva en la memoria. Aun no me explico como salí ilesa del choque. _Johanna tampoco, por eso culpa a Mellark._

_Lo siento_ murmura Rue con abatimiento.

Quiero decirle que no pasa nada, que entiendo lo que quiso decir, sin embargo el silbato de Paylor se hace escuchar a la distancia. Rue planta un beso en mi mejilla y yo le grito mientras se aleja:

_ ¡Quizás con unos nachos!

A lo que ella responde carcajeándose.

.

**BALONMANO**

Escribo en el buscador antes que la flojera por tener que preparar reportes en educación física me gane. Abro la primera página que sale, (es wikipedia). Copio todo tal y como está ahí y luego me dispongo a reordenar la información para que parezca que la he pescado de muchas páginas.

No estoy de ánimo de hacer algo más. No quiero hacer algo más, sólo quiero que el bloque termine y buscar el método apropiado de disculparme con Mellark_. _Por increíble que parezca, eso es todo. No hay plan B, no hay vía de escape, no hay nada. Sólo está la fe de que las cosas saldrán bien al terminar la tarde y que nos reiremos de esto cuando estemos juntos el próximo año en el Emporio de Sae y esto no sea más que un recuerdo añejo. Por que pase lo que pase, de hoy no paso, hoy me disculpo con Mellark.

_ ¿Katniss?...¿Eres Katniss Trinket?_ me pregunta una chica de pie junto a la corredera de libros.

Es alta, rubia y muy delgada, mucho. Me parece que le cuento los huesos bajo el vestido desvalido que trae puesto; blanco, abotonado por el frente y con encajes a medio cocer. Se cubre del frío con un polerón cerrado en cuello V, color gris. Unas botas de agua, pero no tan toscas es todo lo que trae para abajo. Verla me causa una sensación de que ya he estado con ella antes, pero ¿dónde?. Tiene los ojos azules, medio cristalinos y fijos en los míos. Su voz suave salió clara y con evidente desafío; es como si me anduviera buscando desde antes y no necesariamente por ser de mi nuevo club de fans, sino todo lo contrario.

_ Sí, o al menos eso dice mi identificación_ respondo, usando lo que una vez me dijera Abernathy, pero sin la ironía.

La chica se sonroja mucho tras mi respuesta, y no me parece que sea por vergüenza Camina hasta donde yo estoy, se detiene a la distancia unos minutos y luego acorta los pasos que nos separan casi a trote. Lo que sucede después me toma desprevenida. El calor y el dolor me dan señas de lo que ha pasado, la chica ya se ha hecho humo.

_Me golpeó, la chica rubia y con aire perdido me golpeo..y ni tiempo me dio para preguntar el porqué. _

Llevo la mano izquierda a mi mejilla. La acuno entre mis dedos.

La esencia de la chica ha desvanecido tal y como llegó. No sé si habrá sido idea mía, quizás y esto nunca sucedió y aún estoy en el dilema de no identificar lo que es real, de lo que no. Tiro hacia atrás con los pies, el ordenador se cierra de golpe. Salgo por la misma ventana por la que ha salido Rue, sin importarme que Paylor quizás me vea. Me vale, me vale si me reprueba; por una extraña razón el roce con esa chica ha dejado una peculiar sensación de encogimiento y abrumo en partes iguales.

Camino hacia las gradas sin siquiera cerrar el bolso en el que cargo el ordenador de Rue. Camino, me fusiono con el rocío y la humedad del pasto en las canchas. Me encantaría salir huyendo como un topo de aquí, pero no puedo. Llevo un expediente con demasiados accidentes y faltas, como para apuntarme uno nuevo.

A lo lejos distingo la voz de Paylor ordenar a las chicas. Me escondo entre las gradas y deshago los pasos recién hechos bordeando la cancha de fútbol, en dirección a donde está la de atletismo. El lugar está bastante solitario y queda justo frente al edificio del que tantos recuerdos tengo, todos ellos agradables.

_El edificio donde está la sala de música de Mellark. _

El corazón se altera loco, apenas hago alusión de su nombre en mi mente. Camino hacía allí, sin importarme que el edificio esté muy solo a esta hora. Quizás me tope nuevamente con Clove y Glimmer. Hasta puede que me meta al baño con ellas para espiar a los chicos que salgan de los duros entrenamientos de Paylor.

Cruzo el pequeño patio que conduce a la sala de música, es entonces cuando advierto que en verdad no estoy sola. Una nube de polvo se alza más allá, justo por la esquina donde me besé con Gale. Camino hasta allí presa de la curiosidad y lo que me encuentro me deja de una pieza, sin darme opción a la reacción.

Entre el polvo que se levanta, en medio de un agonizante silencio, asoman los cabellos de mi chico misterioso bajo los puños de Gale. Sangre brota: de su nariz, de su frente, hasta de su boca. Pero Peeta no hace nada por defenderse, ni siquiera hace falta que el chico que lo sujete imprima fuerza sobe sus brazos. Simple y llanamente, Peeta se esta dejando masacrar por Gale. Cuando me repongo del impacto, Gale ya no lo tiene medio tumbado en el piso bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus secuaces. Le da patadas, cada golpe es un acelerar de mi corazón. Cierro los ojos y grito para mis adentros: DESPIERTA. Despierta, porque todo lo que quiero ahora es que esto sea un sueño, un mal sueño. Abrir los ojos, sentir los cortes y el olor a sangre me importaría mucho menos, que escuchar la piel de Peeta resentirse a los puños de su contrincante.

¿Porque no se defiende?, ¿Porque no hace nada?, ¿Porque se deja golpear?

Avanzo a traspiés hasta donde están ellos. Las costillas de mi chico han de ser papilla bajo los puños constantes de Gale. Hasta sudor se extiende por su frente. La expresión de su cara es en extremo concentrada. Camino, y algo que se queda un susurro, en una idea tonta, se pierde y desvanece dentro de mí.

YA BASTA, grita. Me ordeno a decir. Pero la sangre de Peeta brotando, su sangre y no la mía formando una poza en el piso, me tiene con la angustia presa de mi voz. Doy tres o cuatro pasos más y vuelvo a intentarlo. Esta vez uno de los chicos se gira a verme. Entonces vuelvo a repetir.

_¡YA BASTA!

Gale detiene sus movimientos y me mira con marcada perturbación en el rostro. Sus manos están ensangrentadas y en su rostro veo que no se lo esperaba. Que yo no tenía porque estar ahí. Camino mirándole fijo, llevando todo el calor y la rabia que me recorre las venas a los ojos. Tengo que parar esto, tengo que hacer algo ya. Soy una bruta, una estúpida que sin importar lo que haga termina lastimando a un chico que nada malo me ha hecho.

Me acerco a Peeta que sigue tendido en la tierra. Su rostro inexpresivo y ensangrentado ni siquiera repara en las caricias que le doy a su cabello revuelto y todo manchado con la mugre del piso. Tomo su camisa y hago intento de cerrarla, las manos me tiemblan por lo que ven mis ojos: Peeta lastimado, Peeta magullado no solo en alma, sino en cuerpo también y todo ello es tan solo por mi culpa.

Alcanzo a cerrar el primer botón de su camisa, cuando Peeta se da cuenta de mi presencia y se incorpora, sin dificultad. Nadie dice nada en ese momento; ni los chicos, ni Gale, ni yo, ni Mellark. Me levanto para quedar a su altura. Una línea de sangre fina y sin rumbo le surca el rostro, desde la frente. Mi primera reacción es a limpiarla, impedir que más sangre le abandone. Pero Peeta palmea mi mano y me ordene que lo deje. Gira sobre sus talones y con determinación se aleja de mí y camina hasta donde está Gale.

_ ¿Es suficiente?_ le pregunta_¿Con eso me dejarás en paz?

Gale no responde. Peeta gira y toma eso como un sí. Se aleja en dirección a los baños que conozco sin siquiera mirar a tras. Sus palabras están cargadas de tristeza y súplica. Mi corazón late doliente y un nudo en la garganta me estruja y me impide hasta tragar.

_...¿Con eso me dejarás en paz?..._

Algo me dice que eso no iba solo para Gale.

Rabia, cólera, ira. Usa el término que quieras y el resultado siempre es el mismo. La sangre me hierve por dentro, y pide a gritos una descarga. Estoy consciente que mi capacidad física no es la misma, pero jamás subestimes el poder de unas uñas. Toda la indignación que tengo dentro explota en el rasguño que le doy en pleno rostro a Gale. Gruño, bufo y los chicos me miran como si estuviera poseída. Gale hace intentos de cubrirse, pero es demasiado tarde, ya tengo conmigo parte de la piel olivacea de Gale y una linda marca le surca el rostro ahora, tornándose roja.

Me alejo en dirección a los baños a los que fue Peeta, no sin antes gritarle como histérica a los chicos una serie de cosas, y a Gale lo dejo con un: "HASTE VER SUBNORMAL".

Como puedo troto y bordeo la sala de música con la desesperación bordeando niveles peligrosos. Rastros de sangre se extienden por donde yo camino. Rastros de sangre que guían mis pasos acelerados hasta que sin darme cuenta ya estoy en el baño. Abro la puerta de golpe, sin importarme si hay alguien o no dentro. Para mi suerte el baño esta vacío, bueno solo está Peeta medio desnudo de espaldas a mí mojándose la cara frente a lavado.

_Peeta medio desnudo. Oh mi Dios._

Me quedo de pie porque la gravedad es santa. Me quedo de pie y sin hablar y con algo cálido recorriendome el cuerpo, sin poder despegar los ojos de su piel magullada.

_ ¿Que quieres?_ me sobresalta la voz de Peeta, con marcado enfado en ella.

Inerte respondo un quedado hola, que creo se perdió en mis adentros. Peeta voltea hacia donde yo estoy, su mirada es fría, lejana y está marcada por un sentimiento torbellino. Su rostro aún no se ha inflamado, pero mojado, puedo ver los cortes en su frente y labio inferior y los moretones que comienzan a asomar. Eso solo suma a mi desconsuelo.

Doy un par de pasos en su dirección, pero Peeta retrocede de inmediato. Dejo de moverme junto con él y permanezco inerte con una mano sujeta al lavado. Trago duro y entonces comprendo que quizás este sea el mejor momento para ofrecer una disculpa.

_ Peeta yo...

_ Cállate_brama firme y muy serio._ No es necesario que digas nada, solo vete.

Siento que el alma me abandona el cuerpo. Soy una masa inerte que se mantiene en pie porque Dios es grande. Su frialdad, su mirada llena de rencor, sus palabras. Todo contribuye a que un ácido suba por el conducto hasta mi boca y el temblor de mis manos, antes por no saber en que condiciones estaba, ahora se intensifique al descubrir que realmente está molesto conmigo.

_ No puedo..._ le digo y no sé de donde ha salido eso_ Por favor déjame explicarte...

_ ¿Aquí?...¿AHORA?_ gruñe con enfado y yo me trago mis palabras. Mierda, donde está el Peeta amoroso de mis sueños. Esta versión simplemente me aterra_. _

Peeta se acerca un poco hasta donde yo estoy. Estamos a cuatro lavados de distancia. Deja la camisa en el lavado y da un par de pasos hacía mi con una expresión en el rostro que me intimida y hace retroceder.

Peeta sonríe.

_ ¿Acaso no temes que ahora mismo abuse de ti _ pregunta con ironía_... Oh no, espera, ya veo. Estás aquí en el baño de hombres tratando de...¿que querías hacer?...sí claro...explicar, sin importar que alguien pueda venir, si es que no hay alguien ya afuera, y entrar de improviso en este preciso instante. ¿Que van a decir ahora Katniss?. ¡La bestia de Peeta Mellark no tuvo suficiente con el accidente, sino que ahora trata de violarla en un baño!_grita desconsolado y acorta la distancia nuevamente.

El aire escasea y siento un mareo. No me imaginé nuestro encuentro de esta forma.

_ Pee..Peet...Peeta. No es eso...

_ ¿A no?_ me corta agresivo, acercándose a mí nuevamente.

Tiene el rostro contraído, las cejas juntas y su expresión de enfado me tiene embobada.

_ No...no. Yo no quería.._ trato de explicar, pero las palabras se enredan en la lengua y se niegan a salir_ ..yo solo, no pensé...que

_ ¿No pensaste que?_ demanda iracundo.

Ahora nuestra distancia la pone sólo un lavado. Veo como se contraen los músculos de su cara, veo como se torna morada su piel producto de los golpes, e increíblemente a lo que sucede, me invaden unas ganas enormes de tocarlo.

_ Sabes que... olvídalo_ dice un "poco más tranquilo"_ lárgate sí, déjame aunque sea quitarme la sangre de encima tranquilo.

Peeta gira y me da la espalda.

Yo no tengo idea de lo que he hecho hasta que siento el calor de su brazo bajo mis dedos. Peeta me mira entre asombrado y enfadado. Sin embargo no hace nada por zafarse de mi agarre.

_ LOSIENTO_ suelto en un hilo y creo ni yo entiendo bien lo que salió. Carraspeo un poco. Aflojo el agarre sobre su piel y bajo la mirada al piso._ Lo siento _ repito más calmada. Aún así no consigo ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Peeta tira tan fuerte que me hace perder el equilibrio. Me agarro fuerte del lavado mientras mi otra mano no hace más que tensarse en torno a su piel.

_ ¡ SUÉLTAME! _ demanda con enfado y yo aterrada, no lo hago. NO ES MOMENTO DE ESCAPAR, ES MOMENTO DE ACTUAR, me repito por dentro y espero que el convencimiento me llene por dentro.

_ Déjame explicarte, por favor déjame hablar contigo suplico.

_ Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, te puedes ir por favor_ pide Peeta con cansancio, noto el fastidio en cada palabra que pronuncia.

_ No hasta que me dejes hablar contigo_ suelto insistente, clavando la mirada en las baldosas del piso.

Lo que sucede luego lo hace tan a prisa, que apenas lo distingo hasta que siento el frío del lavado bajo mis muslos. Peeta esta entre mis piernas ligeramente abiertas y mi cabeza está pegada al espejo en la pared. Sus manos estrujan la piel a la altura de mis caderas, las mías se mantienen igual de firmes sobre su pecho desnudo. No sé en que momento llegaron ahí, pero agradezco que así sea.

_ HABLA_ me grita y fuerza más el agarre de sus manos en mis caderas.

Peeta me mira retador y sin pizca de broma en los ojos. Está perturbado y se que mi silencio lo agoniza aún mas. Entierro las uñas y arrastro la piel de su pecho conmigo en la medida que digo:

_ Lo siento...lo siento Peeta..lo lamento...por favor perdóname_ y mi voz se quiebra en un susurro. Hago enormes esfuerzos por no ponerme a llorar y parecer débil, sin embargo las lágrimas pican demasiado en mis ojos y una solitaria se escapa abriéndose camino.

Esto parece suavizar a Peeta, quien me mira con recelo. La expresión de su rostro ha cambiado y ahora es inexpresiva y totalmente dominante. Uno de sus dedos borra el rastrillo que ha dejado la lágrima. Sentir sus dedos y ese gesto me desarman por completo.

_Lo..lo siento_ dice abatido. Ahora parece dimensionar todo lo que ha hecho._ No pasa nada..._ añade y se aparta de mí.

Su respuesta no me gusta, no me convence así que me incorporo sobre el lavado conteniendo mis propias inseguridades y me abalanzo sobre él impidiendo que se aleje demasiado. Mis piernas lo aprisionan justo antes de apartarse.

_ No si es_ replico seria.

Porque evidentemente así es. Gale lo ha lastimado, su piel rota y la paliza se la ha ganado por algo que ni siquiera hizo. Las emociones me invaden de un modo caótico, pena y rabia se funden en una sola y estallo en llanto sin poderme aguantar más. Me tiro sobre sus espalda, paso los brazos hacia su pecho y lo atraigo hacia mí. Peeta está de espaldas ahora, mi cabeza encuentra un espacio cómodo ahí. Libero mis ataduras sobre él y entre lagrimas murmuro lo que debí preguntar desde un principio.

_ ¿Estas bien?

Silencio. Peeta no dice nada, si quiera se mueve

_ Lo siento, lo siento mucho..._ repito entre jadeos y sonidos horribles que hago cuando lloro.

_ Sólo es sangre Katniss y te dije que no pasa nada.

_ No lo digo solo por eso...

_ ...Porqué entonces..._ pregunta agobiado.

Los músculos se su espalda se tensan bajo el calor de mis lágrimas y mis labios. Miro su piel blanca y cremosa y no me restrinjo ante la necesidad de dejar un beso junto ahí, sobre su columna.

_ Por todo..._digo luego de hacerlo_ ...Por lo que dije en clases, porque te golpeó Gale...por la sospecha que hay sobre ti respecto a mi accidente...

_ ...Por que me culparan de abusar de ti ahora que salgas del baño de hombres y eso sumara una excusa más para que la gente de este pueblo me odie..._añade nuevamente ofuscado.

Peeta se libera de mis brazos toscamente. Gira y yo mantengo los míos en el aire hasta que puedo depositarlos nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Ya no me detiene cuando mis manos se aventuran a su rostro. Acaricio con mis pulgares esa zona y Peeta cierra los ojos enternecido. Toda intención por someterle y doblegarlo ante la nueva Katniss que volvió del sueño, se derrumba este solo gesto. Su expresión, cada vez más relajada me dice que disfruta este simple contacto.

_ ¿Me odias?_ susurro tras un silencio. Detengo las caricias en su rostro y lo acuno con ambas manos.

Peeta abre los ojos.

_ ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

_ Por todo lo que he dicho...no me hagas repetirlo...

_ ¿Por lo que dijiste en la clase de Haymitch? _ cuestiona. Asiento como una niña pequeña mientras borro el camino de sangre que emana de su frente con mis propios dedos. _...No estoy molesto contigo, sólo dijiste lo que pensabas...

_ ¡No es lo que pensaba!_ grito, mientras que llevo mi dedo ensangrentado al chorro de agua que activé del lavado.

Dejo que el agua se lleve todo el rastro de sangre y vuelvo a lo mismo sin cortar el agua. Esta vez mi dedo viaja a la altura de la frente y se lleva consigo el rastro de sangre que hay ahí, sin llegar a tocar la herida. No me creo que esto esté pasando ahora, verdaderamente no puedo. Concentro la mirada en ese punto abierto. Siento los suyos propios mirar atento todo lo que hago. Me remuevo un poco y siento que la falda vuela sobre mis piernas. Ahora éstas se abren mucho más y Peeta se acomoda muy bien entre ellas, muy cerca mío. Me inclino sobre él y lo beso en ese punto malherido, haciéndolo estremecer.

_ No...nooo. Nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es lo que yo he querido.

_ ¿Ah no?_ pregunta Peeta con curiosidad.

_ ...Trato de ser sincera contigo, justo ahora_ afirmo _...por favor, no hagas esto.

_ ¿Hacer que?_ demanda ceñudo e intrigado.

No sé porque, pero sus preguntas me descolocan. Es como si yo estuviera toda abierta mostrando mis sentimientos y él solo se burlara con preguntas cortas sin profundizar en lo que digo. Me molesta muchísimo que jueguen conmigo, pensé que Peeta no iba a hacerlo. Lo tengo aquí entre mis piernas medio desnudo, creí que tras decirle que lo sentía, Peeta entendería y las cosas terminarían bien. Pero nada de lo que hago lo estremece. Ninguna de mis palabras logra alcanzar las fibras nerviosas bajo su piel. Sólo me observa esmerado.

_ Vale_ digo enojada cuando ya he esperado suficiente y no replica nada. Trato de zafarme, pero ahora es él quien no me deja apartar.

_ Katniss...yo lo siento..es que yo no...yo no te entiendo.._asume ¿avergonzado? y con preocupación.

_Y ahí nuevamente está el Peeta amoroso de mi sueño, ese que me desarma. _

Sonrío y por un instante me avergüenzo por ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en mí y en lo que me pasa sin siquiera imaginar lo que a Peeta le sucede por dentro. Digo, no todos los días te dan una paliza y luego te aborda una chiquilla atractiva como yo y te mantiene entre sus piernas.

_ Lo siento_ repito más relajada.

_ Ya lo dijiste_ me rebate divertido.

_ Sí_ sonrío_es que tú no has dicho nada...

Peeta entrejunta sus cejas nuevamente y parece pensar muy bien lo que va a decir.

_ Qué quieres que diga..._añade y eso vuelve a sacarme de mis casillas.

Peeta abandona su puesto entre mis piernas y retrocede para buscar la camisa tirada en el piso. Se la pone pero no la abrocha. Camina hasta donde yo estoy sentada sobre el lavado y me mira intrigado esperando mi respuesta.

_ ¡Que me perdonas!_ le grito y mi actitud parece divertirle más. Me alivia saber que ya ha pasado el enojo, pero no sé si me gusta que se ría de mí.

_ ¿Eso es todo?_dice posicionándose nuevamente entre mis piernas_ ¿Eso es lo que tengo que decir para que me dejes en paz?

Sus palabras duras me lastiman, pero aún así asiento perdida. Peeta me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a verlo.

Entonces murmuran las palabras que me destruyen por completo y me dejan sin palabras.

_ ¿Y si yo no quiero hacerlo?...

Mierda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Salvemos a los hambrientos**

¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!

Grita Rue y todos en la cafeta giran hacia donde estamos. Finn que estaba en la fila de las bebidas, salió corriendo porque también escuchó.

_Ya vale par de locas, que se traen, suéltenlo, ahora, todo_ dice Finn divertido y acomodándose en el asiento frente a mí.

_ ¿Y las bebidas?_ reprocha Rue haciendo un puchero.

_ Pfff, pásalas con saliva pichón.

Nos levantamos los tres en silencio y salimos rumbo a las canchas para hablar con mayor soltura. Tratamos de mantener una charla normal tras el grito de Rue sin embargo las vistas de todos se mantenían sobre nosotros nada más inclinarnos sobre la mesa para hablar entre susurro. Muy incómodo por decir lo menos.

_ ¿Gale le pegó a Peeta?_pregunta Finnick con enfado_ cabrón..._añade, agitando la cabeza negativamente.

_ Crees que lo hizo por...

Asiento.

_ ¡Rayos!_añade Rue, también con negatividad_ alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese idiota...

_ Lo sé...

Finn me queda mirando fijo y luego me toma del brazo cuando rehuyo su mirada.

_ ¿Qué?..qué pasa, suéltalo.

_ Es que..._tomo aire_es que... tengo el presentimiento de que Gale tiene algo más contra Peeta_ le digo y Finn me mira sorprendido.

Recuerdo su rostro mientras lo golpeaba, recuerdo su concentración. Daba la impresión que estaba descargando algo más que rabia contenida por lo de mi accidente. He estado con Gale, compartimos unos momentos juntos y sé que le gusto y eso, pero la brutalidad de su ataque no debió ser solo por mi causa.

_ Porque le tendrá tanta bronca..._ suelta Rue mirando el horizonte. Todos guardamos silencio_ tú deberías saber algo_ le reprocha a Finn.

_ ¿Yo?, y yo porque_ replica Finnick divertido, pero ocultando cierto nerviosismo.

_ Pues porque tú vives aquí desde siempre...debes conocer mejor que nadie la historia de los Mellark.

El rostro de Finn, palidece.

_ ¿Tú no has vivido aquí desde siempre?_ pregunto, puesto que esto también es nuevo para mí.

_ No Kat, creí contarte que nos trasladamos desde el 7 hace tres años.._ me responde Rue dando una mordida a su sándwich _..Para cuando llegué lo de Gale y Peeta ya era guerra mundial...por eso Finnick debe saber más al respecto.

_ Entonces el único de los tres oriundo del 12 es Finnick_ afirmo sorprendida y buscando con la mirada a Finn, quien está muy pensativo.

_ ¿Fueron al jardín juntos no?, creo que vi una foto del jardín de niños donde sales con Peeta y Gale, disfrazados.

Y Finnick eleva mis sospechas, palideciendo aún más tras el comentario de Rue; mete su sándwich en una bolsa y se levanta del piso alejándose de nosotras. Rue y yo tardamos un momento en reaccionar, pero finalmente nos ponemos en marcha tras sus pasos. A media cancha alcanzo a Finn y lo pesco del brazo cortandole el camino. _Mi falda no era de lo más idónea para correr, pero aún así soy más ágil que Rue._ Finn me mira sin hacerlo; está perdido en sus propias ideas, en su propio tormento. Jamás había reaccionado así antes y francamente quiero saber que es lo que le pasa.

_ Ey, que pasa Finn..._ logro decir, acariciando el rostro de mi amigo.

Finnick parece nervioso y hace varios intentos de hablar. Abre la boca, mira el césped, me mira y luego vuelve a bajar la mirada. Definitivamente algo le sucede.

_ No es bueno que rebusques el pasado Katniss..._ dice finalmente, soltándose de mi agarre.

Sale dando zancadas en dirección contraria a la que iba, chocando con Rue en el camino. Sus acciones y gestos nos tienen a ambas sin palabras y a mí mucho más, por esa ultima cosa que me dijo.

_"No es bueno que rebusques el pasado Katniss"_

Qué demonios quiere decir con eso.

Rue y yo caminamos en silencio devuelta al edificio para comenzar el último bloque. Entrando en la cafetería una chica delgada y de cabellos oscuros nos entrega un volante.

_ Hola Annie_ la saluda Rue, con simpatía. Y entonces el recuerdo vuela por mi mente al primer día de clases, cuando olvidé mi bolso en la biblioteca. Annie es la misma chica que me dio la indicación.

_ Ey Rue_ saluda ignorándome.

_ ¡Hola!_ le digo, pero la chica no presta atención.

_ Ten Rue_ dice y le pasa uno de los volantes_ el sábado hay juegos del hambre, espero que vayas.

_ ¡GRACIAS!_ añade Rue eufórica_ por su puesto que sí iremos.

Annie asiente.

_ Entonces ahí nos vemos..._ se despide la chica.

Rue me mira con cierto brillo demente en los ojos. Sonríe con picardía y tira de mí para que sigamos el recorrido.

_ Lo juego del hambre.._ se me escapa mientras vamos por el pasillo.

_ Ajám_ dice Rue con descuido.._ prepárate Katniss, tú y yo iremos a esa fiesta.

.

Los juegos del hambre.

Tecleo en mi ordenador. Estoy en la página de la revista de Rue, donde ella se encarga de los eventos sociales. Encontré un gran espacio dedicado a esta fiesta, que no es un simple carrete juvenil, sino que tiene fines benéficos. Busco las fotos del año pasado; Gale aparece en todas ellas ya que en esa oportunidad se celebro en su casa. En unas aparece abrazado a Clove con poses bastante provocativas, en otras aparece con sus secuaces haciendo estupideces y bebiendo cerveza de un barril. Hasta halle una donde sale con Rue, plantandole un beso en la mejilla y mi amiga con cara de asco, jajaja demasiado divertido. Según lo que Rue redactó, lograron reunir en la fiesta aproximadamente uno 5000 dólares, dinero que se entrega a una institución de ayuda en el 12, que se encarga de alimentar a los chicos desprotegidos de las calles, dándoles ropa, techo y comida.

Este año la fiesta se celebrará en casa de Glimmer y será una fiesta temática al igual que la anterior. La exigencia es ir disfrazados, pero de blanco. La idea es ponerte ropa extravagante y ocultar tu identidad, pero lo que uses debe ser blanco. Esa es la condición.

Glimmer es hija del alcalde y su casa queda en la parte más lujosa de la ciudad del 12, que aunque no es muy grande, ya que la mayoría de la gente vive hacia el campo, es bastante lujosa y cuenta con numerosos centros comerciales. Glimmer vive en la casa de la alcaldía, pero también posee un departamento privado donde generalmente hace sus fiestas y a donde iremos todos este fin de semana.

brr...brr..brr..

Tomo el móvil y me sorprende el rostro en la pantalla. Es Thom.

No alcanzo a abrir el mensaje, ya que la electricidad en la casa se corta dejándome a oscuras en la isla de la cocina. Subo hasta mi cuarto a tientas, me tumbo sobre la cama y me cubro con la colcha sin otra más que entregarme al mundo de lo onírico _Espero que esta noche los sueños me lleven a mundos diferentes donde comparta con Peeta. Ya no quiero seguir con las pesadillas, ya no quiero despertar con la confusión de no saber si lo que vivo es real o no._

Cierro los ojos pensando en las ultimas palabras que me dijo Peeta esta tarde:

Luego que su pregunta rebotara en mis oídos y me dejara al borde de una crisis por no saber que pensar al respecto, Peeta sonrió tranquilo, como si nada de lo que pasó antes hubiera sucedido en verdad. Era una sonrisa genuina, que alcanzaba su rostro, sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo y totalmente abandonados de la nebulosa oscura que le atormentaba normalmente. Era una sonrisa única y era solo para mí.

Tarde me di cuenta cuando tenía sus labios fríos sobre la piel delirante de mi frente. Su mano acunaba mi mejilla izquierda, mientras que con la otra recibía apoyo al dejarla plana sobre el vidrio a mis espaldas. Lentamente se separó de mí. Nuestras miradas conectaron por unos instantes donde felicidad pura hacía rebotar a mi intranquilo corazón. Sus labios apenas se abrieron, cuando lo dijo. Pero yo recuerdo la intensidad de sus ojos azules, fijos sobre los míos, antes de decirlo para luego marcharse.

_...Te perdono..._

_...Katniss...Katniss...Katniss..._

_¡AYÚDAME!_

_Katniss...Katniss_

_¡KATNISS!_

Abro los ojos de un golpe. Estoy petrificada en la cama, sudorosa y con la respiración hecha un lío. No puedo mover más que mi cabeza, la cual está perdida en la imagen de la niña que viene a visitarme cada noche en sueños. Ahora el miedo es mucho más fuerte. Ella se parece demasiado a la chica que me golpeó ayer por la tarde, esa chica, cuya presencia se esfumó justo antes de notar el calor de su golpe sobre mi mejilla.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en respirar. No tengo idea de que hora sea, sólo se escucha el murmullo de la lluvia y los árboles agitándose al son del viento. Me asusta.

Aprieto con más fuerzas tratando de quedarme dormida nuevamente. Un sonido se alza por sobre el gritar del viento, la lluvia y los truenos que arremeten en el cielo; Es como un golpe fino a ras de uñas, una fricción constante y suave en una de las paredes de la habitación. Giro el rostro extrañada hacia donde creo proviene el murmullo. La dirección es hacia la pared frente al piano, justo donde dejé ubicado mi armario. Presto atención, pero no abro los ojos. El rastrillo no cesa y ahora es mucho más potente y punzante, cuando los gritos de la lluvia han atenuado.

Ingenua abro los ojos y entonces lo que veo detiene por completo mi corazón. Ahí está la niña, ella, la misma que clama por mi ayuda en los sueños. Está de espaldas a mí, vestida de blanco, espalda descubierta mostrando la piel tirante y magullada y alzo azulada. Su mano derecha tiene una curiosa forma, mientras que la izquierda araña la pared, con movimientos escalofriantes y surrealistas faltos de fluidez. Minutos son los que me toma reaccionar, pero entonces ella ya se ha girado. Su cuerpo no ha cambiado la postura, pero el cuello lo tiene completamente torcido y su cabeza gira en mi dirección. El rostro lo cubren los cabellos lacios y rubios, pero la inclinación me deja ver parte de la zona de sus ojos. Son azules, azules como los de Peeta, azules como los de esa chica. Sin embargo me miran siniestros y aterradores, causando un pánico tal, como para salir arrancando.

Salto de la cama, corro y choco con las cosas en el pasillo sin darme tiempo para ver lo que es, o si me he lastimado. De nada sirve gritar ahora, Effie no se encuentra en casa. Me muevo por el pasillo con desesperación sin mirar atrás. No tengo el Beetle, no tengo a Effie, mi única opción ahora es correr rumbo a la casa de Peeta. Me lanzo escaleras abajo, el sonido de un cuerpo pesado, moviéndose tras de mí me hace ir más a prisa. Mis piernas tropiezan torpemente y ruedo escalones abajo, antes de siquiera acortar suficiente distancia como para evitar lastimarme. La chica camina hacia donde yo estoy tirada, haciendo movimientos cortados y quiméricos. Trato de moverme, alejarme en ultima instancia. Todo lo que pienso ahora es en Peeta Mellark. ¿Me escucharía si grito?

_Peeta_

Peeta, digo cuando la chica ya está muy cerca. ¡PEETA!, grito. Y entonces mi cuerpo sale volando hacia alguna parte, estrechándose con violencia contra el piso de la casa.

03:00 am. Marca el reloj de la pared de la entrada.

Es lo último que veo antes de perder la razón.

.

_ Vaya carita la que traes_ me dice Rue, mientras me subo a su convertible.

Hoy desperté tirada a los pies de la escalera, con el cuerpo maltratado y en una posición que estoy segura no recomiendan los Kinesiólogos. El miedo se apodero de mi ser al punto de no poder moverme de donde estaba. Me quedé ahí hasta que apareció Rue. Ella me acompaño a mi cuarto para que me duchara, ella advirtió los hematomas cerca de mis costillas y las marcas de unos dedos en mi brazo. _Como si la piel se hubiera fundido ahí, como si el contacto con esa chica me quemara. _

Rue no preguntó nada, a pesar que cualquiera en su sano juicio habría estado histérico luego de encontrar a una chica en posición fetal, a los pies de una escalera, con el cuerpo magullado y cicatrices de quemadura en el brazo. Yo lo habría hecho, pero gracias a Dios que Rue no es así.

Llegamos a la escuela pasado el primer bloque. Los chicos están de recreo y Finn nos espera en la cafetería con una orden especial que demandó Rue: bollos de queso, chocolate caliente y dulces varios con calorías para calmar mis "temblores de frío", como les puso ella. Tras estacionar el convertible cerca de la entrada, nos encaminamos raudamente a la cafetería en silencio. Finn alzó la mano nada más vernos asomar cabeza. No había muchas personas ahí y eso lo agradecía porque simplemente no estaba para lidiar con nada que no fueran esos bollos de queso.

Tomé asiento sin saludar a Finn y me zampé el más pequeño dejándome deleitar por su sabor. El vaso con chocolate lo recibí gustosa bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos. Demandé otro extra grande, por el cual fue Finn y me relajé solo cuando terminé con todas las cosas sobre la mesa. Fue entones cuando Finnick no pudo más y habló.

_ ¿Que te pasa Katniss?

Lo quedé mirando un momento. Pensando en las miles de respuestas que podría darle. ¿Puedo contarle a mis amigos lo que pasó anoche?

El miedo me invade como un viejo amigo tras rememorar la escena. Definitivamente no puedo contarles, Y NO ES POR LO QUE PIENSEN, SINO PORQUE SE ME HACE INCREÍBLEMENTE DOLOROSO REVIVIR ESE MOMENTO.

_ Katniss_ dice mi amiga, tomándome de la mano.

Hago esfuerzos por no llorar, pero no hay nada en que desviar la atención ahora.

Las puertas de la cafeta se abren de par en par, y yo nunca he estado más agradecida antes de ver a Clove y su equipo de sexonas hacer acto de presencia con su ya típico uniforme de porrista. Los tres giramos la vista hacia ellas, Rue rodó los ojos, Finn y yo comenzamos a tomar las cosas para retirarnos a un lugar más tranquilo. Las sexonas, se sentaron en la mesa frente a la nuestra, era claro que habían intenciones por parte de Clove de fastidiarnos, pero nosotros teníamos intenciones también y la idea era salir de ahí, robándole el placer de fastidiarnos la jornada. Contrario a lo que esperaba, los insultos y las palabras tontas de Clove tardaron en llegar; es más jamás lo hicieron. Alce la vista de los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa y entonces caí en la cuenta que su objetivo hoy no seríamos nosotros.

Ahí de pie, junto al ventanal que conectaba con un gran jardín trasero a la cafeta, una chica avanzaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte; cabello a medio atar en dos trenzas rubias y sin fuerzas, cuerpo escuálido, mejillas ahuecadas y faltas de color. La sombra violeta bajo sus ojos azules y sin brillo, no hacía más que dramatizar los exquisitos rasgos en el rostro de esa chica que a todas luces estaba perdida. La camisa blanca y abotonada por el frente, el chaleco gris cubriendo parte de sus delgados y blancos brazos, la falda desteñida que se aferraba a sus sobresalientes caderas y los bototos cafés sin anudar, parecían ser dos tallas mayores al cuerpo de la chica, quien avanzaba como alma en pena por el jardín sin prestar atención al mundo que le rodea.

_ Esa es Delly Cartwright ._ respondió Rue a mi incipiente pregunta. Seguro la leyó de mi rostro.

Asentí sin quitar la vista de la adictiva forma de sus movimientos. Delly me recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana que tenía de niña: frágiles, delicadas y extrañamente bellas. La mesa de en frente también consciente de la presencia de la chica, comenzó a hacer sonidos que emulaban la banda sonora de psicosis (la película). Pronto los otros chicos presentes en a cafeta se carcajeaban de las mofas de esa mesa, quien añadía a los gritos de hiena cosas como "ahí viene la loca"...o "Dios me libre, no vaya a ser contagioso" y "uuuuuh" varios, acompañado de movimientos tontos.

Miré desafiante en dirección a Clove, quien se carcajeaba apretándose la guata a dos manos; a pesar de como me sentía, quería hacerle saber mi descontento, quería transmitir una amenaza para que terminara con su estupidez, pero Clove me devolvía la mirada desafiante.

Muy por el contrario a lo que habría sido la reacción de cualquier chica, Delly no parecía afectada por el hostigamiento de esa gente. Caminaba ingrávida sobre el césped sumergida en un mundo más allá de nuestros límites. Avanzaba y retrocedía con los hombros encogidos, el cabello arrastrándose por las trenzas y mano fuertemente empuñada en lo que yo creo era un rosario de madera.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Rue me señaló la salida. No quería irme de ahí, temía por la integridad de esa pobre chica. Avanzamos con paso cansino hasta la puerta de entrada sin reparar en que al mismo tiempo Delly había abandonado el césped y se adentraba en la cafetería; fue el resonar de las sillas y el aumento de las burlas lo que nos alarmó. Ahí cerca de donde estábamos sentados, Clove y su pandilla de pérfidas, amedrentaba a la solitaria chica manteniendola en un círculo. Inmediatamente trate de llegar a ella cual heroína me creía a veces, pero la mano firme de Finn sobre mi brazo me detuvo. Trate de protestar, pero Rue me calmó. Entonces el mismo Finn se acercó hacia la turba, Rue y yo caminamos de cerca para ver el desenlace.

_ Ya basta chicos...vuelvan a sus lugares_ reclamó Finn, quien con su sola presencia intimidaba a la mayoría.

Uno a uno fue disipando el círculo, hasta que Clove y sus compinches no faltos de valor permanecieron ahí haciéndole frente a un enfurecido Finnick.

_ Para con el show Clove..._añadió Finn desafiante.

Clove se cruzó de brazos y resopló para quitarse un cabello que colgaba de su frente. La cafeta comenzaba a llenarse de entes curiosos que observaban el encuentro.

_ ¿O qué?_ dijo burlona la chica, cuya mirada demandaba respeto..._corta el drama guapo...la pobre loca hace show por sí sola...nosotros solo le condimentamos..._ añadió sonando inocente, pero a la vez increíblemente falsa.

_ Vete Clove, deja a Delly en paz..._ murmuró Finn impaciente. Delly permanecía de pie tan perdida en su mundo, ignorando por completo que el enfrentamiento era por ella. Clove caminó hasta Finn sin recelo alguno, luego caminó hasta Delly. Ese era su recorrido, con las manos empuñadas en las caderas, hasta que algo cerca de la entrada captó su atención.

_ Yo solo quería ayudarla a volver de yupilandia..._ dijo Clove, destensando los brazos_ mira nada más como está la pobre...veamos si esto la ayuda un poco_ Y tras decir eso, tomó el refresco de la bandeja de un chico sentado cerca, quitó la tapa y lanzó el contenido directamente al rostro de Delly.

Ni si quiera pudo esquivarlo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo Finn de reaccionar, cuando Glimmer tomando otro refresco lo lanzaba también sobre la chica, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Un minuto bastó para que la cafetería se desplomara a gritos y risotadas, un minuto y todos con un derecho inexistente apuntaban a la chica, la empujaban y decían cosas horribles a la vez que lanzaban más cosas para condimentar el refresco.

Estoy consciente de la ira que siento por lo que está sucediendo. Quiero hacer algo por ayudarla, pero en cuanto Delly comenzó a moverse con movimientos como cortados, la chica de mis sueño apareció de pronto frente a mí y no pude más que morderme el labio y apretar mi agarre en el brazo de Rue. Finn trataba de alcanzar a Delly, pero un chico moreno tan alto con él se lo impedía. Todo es caos. Clove reía con suficiencia cuando todos la apoyan, Delly se tambalea y trataba de esquivar inútilmente los restos de comida que lanzaban. La crueldad que presenciaba me mantenía sin habla en mi sitio.

_ DÉJAME PERRA_ escuché entre todo el caos, a una débil voz decir.

Ahí a pesar de todo, una chica desvalida, atormentada y humillada mostraba entereza y le hacía frente a esa mierda de ser humano que era Clove. Tenía sus ojos azules enfocados, el rosario lo acunaba con ambas manos como sacando de ahí la fuerza, sus ropas desastrosas caían de su cuerpo y luchaban contra la gravedad para mantenerse en su sitio.

_ ¿Que fue lo que me dijiste?_ pregunto una temible Clove, acercándose a la chica quien no se derrumbaba ante ese gesto.

_ PERRA_ repitió con voz dulce y llena de convicción. _ Eres una perra_ dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

_ Pues déjame mostrarte cuan perra soy_ le respondió Clove quien se inmediato se abalanzo sobre la chica sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Lo primero que callo al piso fue el rosario de madera cuyas cuencas salieron en todas direcciones por la cafetería. Delly resistía a duras penas los empujones de Clove, nadie se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar. Cuando Clove libero un brazo, lo alzó con claras de intenciones de golpear de lleno el rostro de la frágil chica.

Sentí las manos de Rue apretarme fuerte, cuando me removí con intenciones de defenderla; no entendía porque ella no hacía algo por Delly. Finnick forcejeaba con el chico, los presentes contenían el aire a la espera de un golpe maestro. Yo cobardemente cerré lo ojos, asqueada por la escena.

_ No te atrevas _ escuche su voz, e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

El brazo de Clove reposaba en el aire firmemente agarrado de la mano de Peeta. Nadie parecía tan valiente ahora que mi chico misterioso alzaba la voz. Clove miraba con recelo, Peeta era temible bajo el aura de furia que lo bordeaba. Ya la conocía yo de cerca, es a lo último que te quieres enfrentar. La pandilla de Clove se miraba entre sí, sin saber que hacer con la presencia imponente de Peeta, simplemente estaban asustados por su reacción. Muy bruscamente el brazo de Clove fue a parar a su costado, mientras Peeta caminó hasta Delly quien nuevamente volvía a ese mundo que era solo de ella. Acunó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica y susurro suavemente su nombre ganando al instante su atención. Con una sonrisa cálida estampada en el rostro, la misma que me diera a mí ayer por la tarde, mi chico misterioso abrió los brazos y recibió el menudo cuerpo de Delly, quien no dudo en pasar su brazos de hilo por el musculoso cuello de Peeta y esconder su rostro sereno ahí. _Un un gesto que parecía demasiado familiar para mi gusto._ Los fuertes brazos de Peeta ni se esforzaban por mantener la pequeña figura de Delly en altura, quien ahora parecía el doble más frágil y el triple de protegida bajo el cuerpo de Mellark.

_...Sentí el golpe duro en mi corazón. Delly era la chica de mi Peeta..._

Peeta camino hasta Clove, quien estaba hecha una furia por la intromisión. El rostro de Mellark no ocultaba la furia que sentía, sus ojos llenos de fuego, ese mar azulado totalmente atormentado por la ira, causaba tal impresión que todos no hacían mas que retroceder a su paso.

_ Con lo que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima..._ soltó Peeta sin terminar la frase.

Su voz era un tormento, su mirada fría como la de un asesino.

_ Qué_ respondió Clove sacando valor. Estoy segura que se arrepintió al instante, ya que sus palabras solo avivaron más el fuego interno de Peeta.

_ Pues no te gustará averiguarlo..._ terminó él, con el rostro totalmente desfigurado por el dolor y la rabia.

Clove retrocedió de inmediato, todo lo hicieron un poco cuando la mirada de Peeta vagó por la cafetería, como queriendo grabar sus rostros en la memoria. Luego con Delly en brazos y sin esfuerzos, se alejó hacia la salida sin necesitar hablar para abrirse camino entre los silenciosos y temerosos estudiantes presentes. Yo por mi parte, me limité a zafarme del brazo de Rue, recoger las cuencas de madera del piso y guardarlas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta.

_Así que esa es Delly Cartwright, la chica del destino de Peeta, la chica que me golpeó el rostro ayer por la tarde, la chica...que se parece terriblemente a la de mis sueños. _

.

Rue giraba en torno a su habitación con marcada sonrisa en el rostro. Tras lo que pasó con la pesadilla y el encuentro, me quedé con ella puesto que Effie y Portia estaban muy ocupadas con lo de la cena de navidad para la familia de Snow, un señor poderoso e influyente en el distrito. Como era de suponer Cinna, el papá de Rue, nos ayudó con todo lo de los disfraces. El mío era sencillo; consistía en unos shorts blancos con bordes dorados en el contorno de las piernas. Pantys negras hasta arriba de la rodilla cubrían mis piernas y botines negros terminaban de complementar el conjunto hacia abajo. El peto que cubría mis pechos no era más que un trozo de tela blanca que se ajustaba a una argolla que colgaba de mi cuello. Mi abdomen quedaba al descubierto y enseñaba mi ombligo con el aro falso el Rue puso allí, mientras que los costados lo cubría una extensión del peto, que se remarcaba en mi cintura y caía en largas ondas hasta el piso. Tres cinturones dorados pasaban bajo mis pechos y estrujaban la tela y el frontis de mi abdomen con dramatismo. Cinna puso algo de tela suave ahí para evitar lastimar mi piel con el roce. La parte trasera del peto dejaba gran parte de mi espalda al descubierto. Cinna instaló una red de alambres dorados y removibles, desde donde dos frondosas y delicadas alas se alzaban impresionantes, dramatizando mi disfraz de ángel. No tengo palabras para agradecer el tremendo disfraz que me hizo Cinna, simplemente es... increíble.

Cuando Rue entró en la habitación con su vestido elegante y ajustado me decepcioné un poco, puesto que era todo lo opuesto a lo mío. Rue se veía guapa, esplendorosa, pero nada se comparaba con mis alas y disfraz de ángel. El vestido de Rue era color crema, escote con corte de corazón y pronunciado, y largo suficiente como para cubrirle los glúteos. Sus largas piernas morenas reposaban sobre imponentes tacos color damasco, del mismo color de la peluca que traía puesta, con corte de melena y abundante flequillo. Un cinturón ancho y de cuero con tachas ajustaba su menuda cintura. Guantes cortos, hasta sus muñecas y lentes con forma de corazón era todo el complemento que necesitaba. Un colgante con forma de V reposaba en su pecho.

_ ¡AHHHHH!_ gritaba girando_ gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias papi.

Cinna sonreía.

_ Te ves guapa, le dije cuando paró de dar vueltas.

_ ¿Guapa?_ me guapeó. _ Soy perfecta Katniss, soy la copia fidedigna de Jenn Vaccinia.

¿Ah?

Rue me miraba como si fuera la tonta más tonta de la vida. Mi amiga era adicta al pop, ADICTA. Y ninguna de sus cantantes plásticas estaba dentro del repertorio de música de mi i-pod. Jenn Vaccinia seguro era otra más de las chicas tontas de Hollywood de las hacía de cantante, actriz y bailarina en el 1.

_ JENN VACCINIA ES LA HIJA DEL POP_ me gritó Rue con locura.

_ mmm, yap_ di por respuesta. Rue giró los ojos.

_ ¿No te suena Joven y alocada?_ _¿AH?__ ¿Jennifer Lawrence y Josh Hutcherson?

Rue me miraba como poseída por la cantante pop que interpretaba. Sinceramente no tenía idea de quien rayos me estaba hablando. ¿Tanto tiempo dejé de meterme a postbook?

_ ¡Dios!, es la película más esperada de todos los tiempos...¡Jenn Vaccinia hizo la banda sonora!... espera te mostraré. _dijo y se dispuso a buscar su i-pod.

_ Sabes que no me gusta el pop amiga_ rebatí con cansancio.

_ Pues deberías fijarte en ella, hace poco hizo una colaboración con ese cantante que te gusta...

_ EL VOCALISTA DE "THE HUNGER"_ salté con emoción.

_ Sí ese, ese..._ Rue encontró su i-pod nano rosado por fin.

Salimos rumbo a la fiesta con el volumen al máximo. La letra de la canción era pegote y la aprendías en un momento. Para cuando llegamos el departamento ya tenía medio disco memorizado y el ritmo pegado a los pies. No podía parar de moverme.

Entramos en el lujoso departamento cogidas de la mano. Dos tipas vestidas de conejitas nos pasaron unos vasos enormes con un líquido dulce y apetecible. Lo acabe antes de siquiera bailar la primera canción, sintiéndome algo desinhibida al instante e impulsándome a coger un par más.

La música hacía rebotar los vidrios en el departamento. Todos los del Capitol estaban; todos de blanco y disfrazados, bailando al ritmo de la música de Kid Cudi. Finn nos encontró en medio de la pista de baile, venía bastante alegre, aunque las carcajadas que plantaba Rue y mis brincos me hacía sospechar que nosotras no estábamos mucho mejor. Bailábamos, cantábamos y sacudíamos el cuerpo, mientras las mujeres vestidas de conejitas, con cola y orejas, corsé y tanga blanca, nos hacían tragarnos los deliciosos tragos y "dulces especiales" de sus bandejas. Paré cuando algo comenzó a vibrar dentro mío. Me paré en seco, mientras Finn se perdía de la mano de una conejita y Rue gritaba como loca:

_ ¡ESA ES LA CANCIÓN!...¡ESA ES LA CANCIÓN!

Las pantallas en las paredes mostraban a una chica bastante curvilínea y bien dotada con un vestido ajustado igual al que tenía Rue, pero de color rojo. Traía puesta una peluca del mismo tono, lentes con forma de corazón, labios pintados y tacones.

**...Quiero ser mayor..**

**...y me gusta el rock and roll..**

**...Me mata el reventón y el vodka me fascina... **

_ ¡WUH!_ gritó Rue eufórica y yo me uní a la coreografía.

Todos parecían conocer a la famosa Jenn Vaccinia.

Una conejita me dio un par de tragos más, pensaba beberlos, pero algo comenzó a vibrar otra vez. ¿Era yo?, ¿era el mundo? La luces en el departamento bajaron y luces de láser verde inundaron cada espacio en la medida que Lolita de Vaccinia, sucumbía bajos los acordes de una mezcla de David Guetta y Kelly Rowland.

_ ¡Estoy vibrando!_ le grité a Rue, cuando me hizo señas para que bebiera el contenido de mi vaso.

_ ¡¿QUE?!_ gritó mi amiga enardecida.

_ ¡QUE ESTOY VIBRANDO!_ dije entre risas.

_ ¡ES TU MÓVIL TONTA!_ me respondió Rue abalanzadose sobre mí. Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi shorts blancos y lo sacó.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

Con el móvil en la mano seguí bailando bajo el ritmo de When love takes over. Un chico con un antifaz y el pecho desnudo se acercó a Rue y comenzó a mover las caderas muy pegado a ella. Yo soltaba risitas nerviosas y los miraba a lo lejos. Heads will roll comenzó a sonar justo cuando el móvil vibró de nuevo.

Vi la pantalla y me despedí de Rue quien ya estaba ligando con el chico.

La pantalla mostraba el rostro sonriente de Madge. No voy a negar que me causo alegría y sorpresa que me llamara, desde aquella vez en el chat que no hablábamos y ya era mucho de eso. Comencé a caminar para llegar a las barras, pero estaba todo muy lleno de gente y apenas y avanzaba entre cuerpos sudorosos y ardientes bailando. El móvil vibró un par de veces más y luego me llegó un mensaje. Lo abrí entre saltos y meneos, lo que leí ahí no me dejó tranquila.

_...Katniss, por favor responde. _

_Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerlo..._

_Katniss por favor necesitamos hablar..._

¿AH?

Mi momento de confusión me duró poco cuando un par de brazos musculosos me alzaron en un abrazo de oso. Era Gale.

No pude zafarme como me hubiese gustado. Sus dedos recorrían ávidos la piel descubierta de mi espalda y me pegaba a él sin mesura. El DJ dejó la música y la sustituyó por una mezcla electrónica bastante movida. La gente gritaba y el calor se acumulaba en el espacio haciéndote vibrar. Gale me dejó de mala gana en el piso y yo aproveché para abrir el otro mensaje de Madge; _eran más disculpas. _

Deslicé el dedo por mi móvil y el nombre de Thom alcanzó mi campo de visión entre los muchos mensajes que Madge enviaba. No tenía idea que pudo pasar en el 1, pero tampoco estaba como para solucionarle la vida a nadie. Abrí el mensaje que no leí anoche. Una fotografía empezó a cargar.

Gale para aquel entonces ya se había marchado, veía la musculatura de su espalda alejarse. Sus jeans blancos remarcaban el trasero profuso del que todas las porristas hablaban y sus movimientos eran tan sensuales como recordaba. _Ya para Katniss, se te cae la baba con solo verlo. _Por mucho que Gale actuara como idiota no se podía negar que era un queso, ¡y de los buenos! y reconozco también que cuando lo conocí al principio quería derretirlo entre mis dedos, aunque luego todo cambió por su actitud y por Mellark. _¡Mellark!...¿estará en la fiesta?. _

Baje la vista negando con la cabeza, obvio que Mellark no estaba. _TONTA KATNISS. _Tomé al seco el contenido de uno de los vasos que una conejita me pasó y alcé el móvil a mi altura para ver la foto que Thom me envió.

Has sentido alguna vez que las cosas se te escapan de las manos y la inseguridad se apodera de ti mandándote a un vacío por el que caes y caes y caes sin poder afirmarte de nada. HAS SENTIDO QUE LO TIENES TODO Y DE PRONTO TODO SE DERRUMBA DEJÁNDOTE SIN NADA, ¿LO HAS SENTIDO?

Eso es lo que siento en estos momentos tras ver la foto que me envío Thom. Ahí salen Madge y Cato, y no es la simple foto de amigos...son Madge y Cato en actitudes de folla-amigo.

Mi corazón comenzó a brincar rápido, el aire me faltaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas sin freno alguno. Madge, mi mejor amiga. Cato mi novio. Ambos me engañaron mientras yo estaba aquí en el 12. Es tal el asco y la desesperación que me inunda, que comienzo a moverme por inercia buscando a Rue o a Finn entre la alegría del ambiente, totalmente sin fuerzas. Choco con cuerpos sudorosos que miran extraño. Tropiezo y hasta me ven como si estuviera borracha de lo mal que camino. La música suena fuerte y retumba en mi cabeza. Lo único que quiero ahora es que alguien me saque el corazón, porque el filo de la traición no da tregua y lo cruza sin anestesia.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?...¿cómo pudieron?..es todo lo que pienso.

El móvil en mi mano comienza a vibrar y me sobresalto. Choco con una conejita que me mira extraño; le quito la bandeja con los vasos y los tomo uno a uno hasta sentir que el alcohol me quema un poco las vías. Espero que el aturdimiento me alcance luego, espero desconectarme bajo la influencia del elixir, pero nada de eso sucede. Corro hacia la salida porque ya no me apetece seguir aquí. Ya no tengo ganas de celebrar, de sonreír, ni de llorar. Me abro paso dando empujones, mis manos se resbalan entre cuerpos fusionados entre sí.

_ Katniss..._ escucho a lo lejos.

Busco entre los rostros borrosos con la esperanza que haya sido Finn quien me vio escapando. El móvil vibra nuevamente, lo suelto y me lanzo a los brazos del hombre frente a mí, quien me mira preocupado.

_ ¡Gale!

Grito y el me estrecha en sus brazos. Salimos juntos por una ventana hacia una especie de terraza. No tardo ni diez minutos en ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que me pasó. Le muestro la foto donde Cato sale con Madge, y descargo la rabia y el dolor que siento ahora, protegida por el calor de su cuerpo. Gale parece no encontrar las palabras adecuadas; me mira, baja la mirada al piso, pasa sus manos por el cabello, las vuelve a poner en la baranda de la terraza. Me agrada que en medio de mi discurso jamás lloré ni dí lastima. En ningún momento perdí el control sobre mis emociones, solo saqué todo, hablando, gritando.

_Lo siento_ digo al terminar_…sé que estas en una fiesta….

_ No, no te preocupes por nada..._ me interrumpe_...sabes que yo te quiero.

_ Necesitaba desahogarme_ digo,restando importancia a sus ultimas palabras.

_ Todo está bien Katniss, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

_ Gracias..._ Digo sin saber que más decir.

Gale se acerca a mí y su cuerpo se funde con el mío en un abrazo que en verdad necesitaba.

_ Eres tan linda Katniss…_ dice Gale tras un silencio_No mereces a un tipo como Cato.

_No mereces a un tipo como Cato_

Sus palabras me desarman y creo que jamás había sentido el corazón latir tan afligido. Gale acuna mi rostro y besa mi frente gentilmente traspasándome su calor. Ahora doy gracias por haberlo encontrado. Creo que me siento más calmada.

_ Gracias Gale_ digo separándome tras el beso_...pero creo que es mejor que vaya partiendo…

_ ¿Cómo?_ me mira ceñudo.

_ No tengo ganas de celebrar nada….entiéndeme por favor. _ suplico.

_ No pensarás que te dejo sola…..no después de lo que me acabas de contar…

_ No puedes venir conmigo..._ refuto_..vuelve a la fiesta Gale, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Gale niega con la cabeza y sé que será difícil sacármelo de encima. Sus ojos grises me miran penetrantes como siempre lo hacían. Suplica para que no me vaya y yo accedo porque sentirme especial para alguien es todo lo que puede consolar mi tormento.

_ ¿Entonces que sugieres?_ pregunto luego, tratando de sonar animada.

_ Pues que volvamos adentro y no adueñemos del ambiente. _me dice también animado._No permitas que el cabrón te arruine la noche Katniss….vamos a divertirnos.

Gale me sonríe y extiende su mano. Yo me agarro de ella con fuerza, sólo quiero ir a la pista de baile y olvidarme de todos los problemas. Vasos con contenido de dudosa procedencia llegan a mis manos. Sólo suelto las manos de Gale para recibirlos, necesito un par de tragos más..._o quizás algo más que eso,_ mi cuerpo lo pide y yo sé lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo. _Voy a conseguirlo. _

La música cambia radicalmente y de pronto comienzo a mover mis caderas sensualmente bajo el ritmo de Fever de The Kills.

Giro y le doy la espalda a Gale. Él deja las manos firmes en mis caderas, pero yo quiero que haga más con ellas, así que balanceo más las caderas hasta que lo estoy rozando por completo allí, donde sé que activará lo que quiero. Subo los brazos y los engancho en su cuello, las luces están aún más bajas, tanto que apenas veo el rostro de Gale cerca de mi cuello. Solo siento su aliento... cálido y dulce aliento.

Giro para quedar de frente a Gale, quien ahora soba impaciente mis costados, El diminuto peto no deja mucho para la imaginación. Paso las manos por su fuerte pecho, por sus brazos musculosos; Gale se inclina hacia mí, pero yo me escapo. Lo veo sonreír. Llegan a mis manos dos vasos más con esa sustancia que me pone contenta, los bebo al seco y tiro los vasos por ahí para volver a Gale, a su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Gale sujeta mi espalda baja desnuda, seguimos moviéndonos, acompasando los movimientos, chocando nuestras caderas. Siento la boca de Gale jugar con la piel de mi cuello y solo atino a enterrar las manos en su cabeza, perdiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. Huele bien...

_ Gale huele a testosterona. Gale es más hombre que Cato._

Sus labios alcanzan mi clavícula, tiro de sus mechones de pelo para verle el rostro. Es todo, pienso. Luego de esto el dolor se borrará con el placer y no creo que Gale sea como Tresh, de los que se cuestione cuando una chica guapa lo aborda. Miro esos ojos grises, deseosos, quizás los míos están igual. Me muerdo el labio inferior, como suelo hacer vez que Gale me quita la ropa con la mirada... _ES TODO, NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS._

Gale se acerca a mí y suelta mi labio con sus dedos.

_ Déjame a mí mordisquearlos.

Entonces me besa.

Mi boca y la de Gale se funden en un beso que simplemente me hace explotar los sentidos. Seguro que esa cosa que bebí tiene bastante que ver con esto, porque los anteriores besos que compartí con Gale, no lograban moverme ni una pestaña. Me entrego al dominio de Gale, quien estruja mi piel al son de los últimos acordes de la canción, el DJ ya deja entrever el tema que le seguirá: Shiny toy guns; La gente golpea las manos.

Gale y yo nos separamos por un poco de aire, leo en su mirada lo que seguro él ve en la mía; aunque por dentro no sé si estoy tan segura.

Los dedos calientes de Gale se entrelazan con los míos, tira de mí por la gente que baila, salta y grita; definitivo algo tenían las bebidas, todos están al borde del colapso.

Caminamos por un pasillo oscuro, atrás quedan los gritos de la gente y cosas rompiéndose. Caminamos hasta la habitación al final del pasillo, la luz se enciende apenas entramos, lo mismo pasa con Gale que cual animal hambriento de mi labios, se lanza a ellos. Por un minuto en verdad que disfruto de las caricias de Gale a mis costados, de sus besos calientes, de su lengua húmeda. Sin embargo una extraña sensación de incomodes, de culpa, se instala en mi pecho y me impide seguir disfrutando.

_¿Lo habrán sentido Cato y Madge también? _

Con la poca fuerza que tengo alejo a Gale de mí, miro sus ojos desbordados de lujuria, sus labios rojos de pasión y las piernas se me ponen como gelatina. Camino hasta él, y esta vez soy yo quien se lanza desesperada hasta sus labios. Caemos sobre la cama y la ropa que empieza a sobrar rápidamente cae al piso. Ni nos importa donde va a parar. Me acomodo sobre su regazo y beso con desesperación cada centímetro de piel. Quiero olvidar todo rastro de culpa, todo rastro de amor por Cato, de dolor, y sé que con Gale puedo pasar la noche sin echarme a llorar desconsolada... _eso no, jamás._ Mi lengua sube y baja por su cuello, Gale apenas respira cuando comienzo a succionarle. Gime, se sacude, presiona mi piel y estoy segura que eso dejará marcas de lo fuerte que lo hace. De todos modos no logra calmar mi hambre, quiero que grite bajo mi contacto. Muevo las caderas mientras me deshago de su ropa. Tal y como dije, Gale no pegunta un porqué, ni me mira extrañado como lo hizo Leevy, ni me pide condiciones como Brutus. Simplemente coopera y lo tengo desnudo bajo mis piernas sin esfuerzo. Una vocecita en mi cabeza ordena que pare, que me arrepentiré luego; la ignoro.

Gale suelta el aire contenido en los pulmones y comienza a moverse conmigo, marcando el ritmo con sus manos en mis caderas. Lento, rápido, desenfrenado.

_Dios_ gime muy, pero muy agitado_... yo que pensé que me iba a costar más sacarme las ganas contigo

Sus palabras encienden en mí una alarma, pero no me detengo. Sin dificultad retiro el peto por sobre mi cabeza. Gale trabaja en las hebillas de mis cinturones, pero creo que ambos estamos muy pasados en copas, como para ser más asertivos. Mis pechos abultados rebotan sobre los ojos sobresalidos de Gale. Comenzamos con las caricias, esas que arrancan suspiros y gemidos y me entrego a su contacto, olvidando todo. El espejo frente a la cama refleja todo lo que hacemos. Vernos me excita más y me impulsa a dar el siguiente paso.

_ Ups, lo siento.._ dice la chica, que entra a la habitación donde estamos.

Está tan borracha que cae de bruces estampando el rostro contra el piso. Gale, quien está completamente desnudo, me suplica con la mirada que no lo haga, que no me levante. Sin embargo, ya arruinado el momento, me levanto de las caderas de Gale, busco el peto en el piso y ayudo a la chica a incorporarse.

_ Lo siento_ me dice, antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago a mis pies.

Me sorprende cuando, tras levantarle el cabello y afirmarla para que no caiga en la porquería, veo los ojos verdes de Annie, toda sonriente por lo que acaba de hacer.

La dejo acostada en la cama, donde estuve a punto de meter las patas a fondo con Gale y me marcho de ahí antes que éste se ponga los pantalones.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me pregunto mientras vago por las calles de la ciudad buscando un taxi. ¿Esto es lo que haré siempre que las cosas estén mal?, salir huyendo, esconderme y aplacar el dolor con alcohol y sexo desenfrenado...

_Lo aprendiste de tu madre. _

Grita la vocecita dentro de mí. Yo simplemente no tengo cabeza ni para meditar aquello.

El reflejo en un auto estacionado en la calle, me muestra a la mujer que tanto odié cuando era niña; MI MADRE, SOY IGUAL A ELLA. El maquillaje corrido, los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto gritando sexo, me traen a flote los dolorosos recuerdos de la mujer que era Effie luego de la adicción de papá. ¿Qué habría sido de mi entonces sin Cato? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo ahora?

Cato me apretaba fuerte entre sus brazos, susurraba palabras amorosas y me hacía olvidar con sexo, hasta que las lágrimas ya no se derramaban. Siempre me sentía poderosa al hacerlo, me hacía sentir que tenía el control sobre las cosas, sobre la vida y sobre el dolor mismo, aumentado por la miseria de mis padres.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ya no cuento con Cato para nada.

El teatro de la familia perfecta en el 1 murió tras venirnos al 12. Ahora resulta que también lo de mi relación perfecta se desmorona por vivir aquí. Es insólito. Todo lo que tengo lo pierdo. Y y no quiero sentir que floto entre los pasajes del tiempo sin ser especial para nadie; Nunca le he importado a mi padre, ni a Effie, ni a Cato, ni a mis chicos ligeros. _Nunca le he importado a nadie. _

_ Ey..ey..._ escucho a lo lejos.

_ vaya...vaya...miren lo que arrojó la noche.

Volteo a ver y por el callejón oscuro que transito, un par de hombres de sucio aspecto me gritan. Giro y apresuro el paso alejándome de ellos. Camino por calles que no conozco, nunca había estado en este sector de distrito. Palpo los bolsillos buscando el móvil, pero el recuerdo de dejarlo tirado en la fiesta, me golpea de lleno y me hace enfurecer. Los numerosos vasos de alcohol que ingerí, tienen efecto sobre mí espantando el miedo. Camino poderosa por los espacios oscuros, camino, con el objetivo de dar luego con un taxi y volver a mi casa a ahogar las penas. Giro la esquina en dirección al sur, un par de luces potentes en un letrero me advierten de la presencia de un salón de juegos, más bien una especie de taberna. Hay hombres allí que inmediatamente chiflan ante mi llegada. Me meto ignorando lo que dicen y busco la barra del bar, para pedir un teléfono.

La taberna, Tic-Toc, como se llama, resultó ser un salón de juegos de pool. Numerosas mesas se extienden en el piso sencillo. El aire está denso con el olor a humo y apenas puedo distinguir las cosas, porque las luces están bajas. Camino hasta la barra donde en una de las esquinas está sentada una mujer. Siento la mirada de todos mientras avanzo. Hombres de todas las edades, me miran como lo hace Gale y eso me da asco. La mujer de aspecto rudo, me mira de arriba a abajo mientras me acerco. Sus labios se tuercen cuando le pido el teléfono, pero de todos modos accede a prestármelo y manda al chico de la barra por él.

_ Wiress_ dice una voz masculina a mis espaldas _ no me presentas con la fierecilla...

El hombre toma asiento en el taburete junto a mí, mientras que Wiress se hace la desentendida.

_ Soy Cray_dice el viejo relamiéndose los labios.

Ignoro su mano tendida y me concentro en marcarle a Effie cuando Wiress deposita el teléfono frente a mí. Marco en reiteradas ocasiones, pero para variar mi madre no responde. Ahora tendré que salir y arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

_ ¿Sabe donde puedo coger un taxi?_ le pregunto a la mujer.

Me queda mirando como no hubiese dicho nada, se levanta del taburete de la barra y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

_ Wiress no habla con nadie_ vuelve a hablar el viejo. Le sostengo la mirada, veo su intención en los ojos.

Me alejo, camino hacia la entrada por la cual llegué ahí, pero antes de salir el viejo me tiene tomada.

_ ¿A dónde va fierecilla?_ pregunta acariciándome la espalda. Intento ser rápida y alejarme, pero el efecto del alcohol en mala hora causa estragos en mi coordinación, haciéndome caer de lleno en el pecho del hombre.

_ Déjame_ le grito, pero mis fuerzas por zafarme son inútiles.

El olor a alcohol que desprende el aliento del hombre me pone en alerta. Cada vez pierdo más la fuerza sobre mis movimientos y las cosas se ponen turbulentas si trato de zafarme. Cray, quien me mira como si quisiera devorarme, arrastra de mí fuera del Tic Toc. Tiro en dirección contraria para dificultarle las cosas y grito como histérica presa del pánico. Si este hombre me saca del bar, estaré perdida porque ni mi propio cuerpo responde a lo que mando.

_ ¡QUE ME SUELTES!_ grito, pero nadie voltea en mi ayuda.

_ Nadie te va a ayudar aquí fierecilla_ me grita el hombre forcejeando_ vamos..nos la vamos a pasar bien, prometo ser amable.

_ ¡DÉJAME!_ grito, cada vez con menos fuerzas_ ¡QUE ME DEJES VIEJO ASQUEROSO!_ le digo y muerdo su mano para que suelte.

Cray suelta un alarido como un animal herido. La falta de firmeza de mis talones me hace dar traspiés hacia atrás. Ni siquiera aleteo buscando equilibrio. No tengo fuerzas ni para eso. La lucidez me abandona y los ojos pesan como si imanes jalaran de ellos hacia la tierra. Veo fogonazos de cosas, veo y escucho todo de lejos, hasta que la voz de Cray, me pone en estado de alarma, pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar su golpe.

El puño de Cray cae de lleno en mi mejilla izquierda. Siento que vuelo y el sentido común me ordena desconectarme antes de caer al piso y aguantar lo que sucederá después.

Debo de estar tirada en alguna parte del piso de la taberna. Tengo los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inerte, pero la consciencia tarda unos minutos más en abandonarme. _Me gustaría que lo hiciera ya. _

Hoy lo malo que ha sido mi vida coronará con una violación. Cray seguro va a arrastrarme, me torturará por haberle mordido y hará con mi cuerpo lo que se le dé la gana, porque estoy demasiado anestesiada con el alcohol y las drogas como para siquiera intentar resistirlo. Ya no importa, me convenzo. Si tengo suerte Cray seguro me va a matar luego de satisfacer sus deseos más carnales. La muerte es lo mejor que podría seguir a esto, porque sinceramente si no soy capaz de lidiar con el abandono de mis padres y de mi novio y con el engaño de mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo voy a poder con una violación?.

_Al menos me disculpé con Peeta...al menos él me perdonó. _

Dejo que mi mente vague y se aferre a ese recuerdo. Lejos escucho los gruñidos de Cray, lejos escucho sus pasos.

_...Katniss, porqué..._

Escucho la voz de Peeta en mi cabeza y me encantaría que en el mundo que abandono las cosas se tranquilizaran para poder escucharle mejor. Gritos, golpes, y cosas que se rompen en el afuera, perturban su voz cantarina, e impiden que enfoque mis últimos recursos en la calidez de sus ojos.

_Ssshhh, digo para mis adentros. Quiero escuchar la voz de Peeta. _

Y entonces con una delicadeza que no esperaba, mi cuerpo es alzado del piso y estrechado con cierto grado de consideración. Un calor familiar me recorre el cuerpo, un calor familiar transmitiéndome que las cosas irán bien. Siento curiosidad por saber quien pudo ser tan noble conmigo. Quiero averiguar antes de caer en la inconsciencia, los rasgos que definen el rostro de un salvador.

Abro los ojos y espero que se adapten al cambio. Poco a poco las formas retoman lo que eran y la figura de un rostro se revela frente a mí.

_Que te hicieron_ dice mi salvador con voz entrecortada. Le sonrío débilmente y sé que estoy llorando porque sus manos cálidas se acercan y borran de mis ojos los rastros de lágrimas.

_ Peeta...

_ Ssssh tranquila_ me dice_ no llores...no llores, no...ssshhh... no llores.

_Pero yo no puedo controlar algo que no sale del cuerpo, sale de mi alma. _

_ Sshh...tranquila.._repite mi rubio chico misterioso con voz acongojada._..tranquila...

...Ya no tienes que ser valiente nunca más Katniss, yo voy a cuidar tu corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Delly**

__ ¡Mami!..¡mami!...¡mami!_

_Hoy es un día muy especial, acabo de recibir una invitación desde el Capitolio. Todos los niños músicos me envidian, todos sueñan con ir a Juilliard alguna vez y yo lo he conseguido. ¡Tengo sólo 10 años!. Mamá va a estar muy contenta. Papá va a estar muy contento. Tengo que correr a casa, tengo que avisarles. _

__¡Mami!...¡mami!..¡mami!...¡MAMÁ!_

_Ya estoy muy cerca, ya estoy en la cuadra hacia mi casa. No pude esperar a que Darius pasara por mí a la escuela, esto tengo que hacerlo yo misma, tengo que correr, tengo que contarles, a mamá, a papá. Sé que ellos no han estado contentos últimamente. Papi bebe mucho esa cosa roja, dice que es por el trabajo, mami también lo ha hecho este ultimo tiempo, sobre todo cuando viene tío Chaff. Él no me agrada, me mira feo. Espero que no esté en casa ahora. _

_Mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina. Castor del ascensor sabe la contraseña del edificio, él me ayudará. _

_Espero que todos se pongan muy felices, espero que todos seamos felices otra vez. Yo no sé porque de pronto papi bebe mucho y mami se junta con tío Chaff, yo no sé, pero si soy buena niña tal vez todo se arregle, ellos me aman. _

_No puedo esperar a que las puertas del ascensor se abran, mamá seguro está en la cocina, papá quizás esté en el despacho..._

__ ¿Mami?_

_Todo está muy tranquilo en casa. Todo, salvo las voces que se escuchan desde la salita de mamá. ¿Serán ellos?, ¿serán mis padres?_

__ ¡Mamá!, ¡papá!_

_Porqué está sucediendo esto. _

__...Oh...Katniss...¿que haces aquí?_

__ ...¿Porqué te besabas con tío Chaff?_

__..¿Chaff?...ajajaja...Katniss que tonta, Chaff no es tu tío. _

__ Pero es amigo de papá...tío Chaff es amigo de papi, porque estabas besándote con él. _

__ Ya basta Katniss, vuelve al colegio. _

__ ¿Estabas bebiendo?...hueles como el líquido rojo que papi agrega a su té. _

__ No estaba bebiendo amor, tío Chaff y yo sólo estábamos celebrando...ven acá y celebra con nosotros cariño... Ven Katniss...Ven. _

__ No quiero_

__ Ven acá Katniss..._

__¡No!, ¿dónde está papá?... suéltame mamá._

__ Vamos Katniss, hija...tesoro. _

__¡Papi!...¡PAPÁ!_

__Papi ha ido a dar un paseo Katniss...papi está enfermo, ven...coopera. _

__ Mi papi no esta enfermo, mi papi está bien, papi me ama... suéltame, déjame...¡PAPÁ!_

__ Ya basta cría estúpida...me tienes tan harta como el borracho de tu padre, ven aquí a celebrar con nosotros, papi por fin se ha ido. Bebe Katniss...¡bebe! y celebra con nosotros. _

__ ¡No quiero!...déjame..suéltame...¡no!_

__ Que bebas he dicho._

__ No quiero, me lastimas..._

__ Vamos Katniss, no desobedezcas a tu madre...ven a disfrutar con nosotros. _

__ No quiero, no quiero, no...¡déjame!...¡ suéltame!_

__ ¿Ah no?...entonces vamos al cuarto oscuro, eso te enseñará a no desobedecer a tu madre. _

__ No mami...ayúdame...mamá no dejes que me lleve... ¡por favor mami!, te lo suplico...te lo suplico.._

__ Yo suplico por un trago...¿quieres uno Chaff?... ajajaja..mi linda niña...mi linda niña...no tires mucho de mi niña...por fin me deshice de tu padre, no llores Katniss, nos deshicimos de tu padre..._

__ No quiero el cuarto oscuro, no quiero el cuarto oscuro...¡mamá!...¡no dejes que me lleve!...no quiero..no...¡AYÚDAME MAMI!...AYÚDAME...¡EFFIE!_

¡KATNISS!

**_**_No quiero que me toque...no quiero que tío Chaff me toque...no me pegues por favor..._

¡KATNISS!

_ _¡__No!...¡déjame!..por favor...no me toques...no me toques...no me toques..._

¡KATNISS!

_ ¡NO!

_ Katniss...¡despierta!

_ ¡NO!...¡NO!...¡NO!...no me toques...

_ Katniss, es un sueño...es un sueño.

_ ¡DÉJAME!...NO ME TOQUES...NO ME TOQUES...NO ME TOQUES...

_Katniss...abre los ojos, por favor preciosa, basta...no te lastimes.

No puedo, no quiero. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos.

_ Preciosa, fue solo un sueño_ me dice la voz dulce cerca de mí_ abre los ojos Katniss

Saco el rostro de mis rodillas y me encuentro con un ángel mirándome con intensidad. Sus ojos azules como el cielo me transmiten tanta paz y a la vez tanta tristeza. Mis manos viajan a mi rostro sudoroso y pellizcan con rudeza sobre los ojos, buscando desovillar el nublado juicio incapaz de dilucidar lo que es real, de lo que no. Pestañeo un par de veces, el rostro brillante frente a mí adopta una forma conocida; no es un ángel, es mi salvador, mi chico rubio y misterioso de la casa vecina.

_ Peeta.

Peeta me mira como si estuviera hecha pedazos, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo rota a la que hay que cocer. Sus ojos azules son tan lindos, me miran intensamente, me traspasan, pero no hay felicidad en ellos, hay preocupación y tristeza. Yo no quiero ver más ojos tristes, yo no quiero más tristeza en mi corazón. Suelto el agarre sobe mis piernas; sangre hay en mis uñas y en mis nudillos. Peeta esta sobre sus rodillas a los pies de la cama, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me quedo en el piso donde estoy tumbada con las piernas extendidas, tratando de calmar los temblores involuntarios y la respiración ahogada, fracasando rotundamente en ello. Histeria, terror y algo entre culpa y pena me hacen echar a llorar como una loca. Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos, mi mente convulsiona ante miles de recuerdos dolorosos e imágenes que solo potencian mi desesperación.

_"Yo que pensé que me iba a costar más sacarme las ganas contigo"_

___"Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerlo"_

___"Vamos..nos la vamos a pasar bien, prometo ser amable"_

Me retuerzo en el piso buscando aferrarme a algo que no sea mi propio cuerpo. Me doy asco, me doy lastima y por sobre todas las cosas, me doy pena. Entiendo por fin que más allá de la mujer fuerte en la que creí convertirme, soy apenas una dependiente; Dependiente de las caricias de Cato, dependiente de la amistad con Madge, dependiente del sexo y el alcohol cuando las cosas se tornan demasiado difíciles. Peeta se acerca lo suficiente como para alcanzar mi espalda con sus manos. Frota arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y murmura algunas cosas que soy incapaz de advertir, sólo me concentro en el llano. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, un calor ácido me sube desde el estómago hasta la garganta y sé perfectamente que es. Me incorporo antes que la vergüenza sea mucho mayor, y pido entre arcadas el camino al baño.

No sé bien en que momento llegué a donde estoy ahora, de pie frente al lavado, votando hasta la bilis con cada arcada. Tuve la decencia de dejar a Peeta fuera de esto, el reflejo en el espejo comprueba que fue la mejor decisión; cara pálida y ojerosa, moratón en una de mis mejillas, maquillaje corrido, pelo enmarañado. Juro que no volveré a beber, me digo tomando nota mental de ello, y además juro no ir a ninguna fiesta cuyo nombre diga hambre o juegos. En que momento algo que se suponía sería la salida con amigos se convirtió en una tragedia. Lo de Cato fue un golpe bajo, sin duda, pero llegar hasta donde llegué con Gale...

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, ahora como se supone que arreglo eso. _

Mi cara lo dice todo. La has cagado Katniss, la has cagado y para coronar la noche Peeta te salva media ebria e intoxicada de que un viejo decrépito te viole. Sí, definitivo, me pase y metí los pies hasta la fosa en una sola noche.

Cuando mi cuerpo decide que ya no queda nada más que votar, me acomodo con la espalda recta en el lavado buscando la dignidad que se perdió en alguna parte. Las ropas que llevaba en la fiesta han desaparecido, no visto más que un bóxer negro a modo de shorts y una polera gris bastante familiar, que me queda gigante. En las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, marcas de rasguños con pedazos faltante de piel, escocen levemente en medio de toda esta tormenta. ¿Lo hice yo misma? Sabes la respuesta Katniss, tan patética que hasta te lastimas tu misma en medio de una pesadilla. Pego la cabeza al lavado, libero un suspiro y tomo mis cabellos húmedos coordinadamente formando una trenza. Con que cara voy a salir ahora del lavado, hum.

_ ¿Katniss?_ golpea Peeta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_ Es..estoy bien Peeta_ digo débilmente y con cero credibilidad.

La llave de la puerta gira y la desesperación me invade con fuerza. No estoy lista para que me vea así, al menos no aún. Hago intentos de levantarme para impedirle el paso, pero soy una masa de huesos y carne que pesan como el plomo y se quedan ahí. El rostro de Peeta asoma tímidamente a través del espacio de la puerta, me sonríe, pero sus ojos siguen con ese atisbo de preocupación y tristeza.

_ Ey_ me dice, sentándose frente a mí.

_ Ey_ le respondo intentando sonreír, pero no lo consigo.

Peeta está vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a cuadros que lleva fuera del pantalón. Está descalzo y sus cabellos arremolinados me dan señas de que lado del cuerpo usa para dormir. Parece un niño, me mira con los brazos colgando de una de sus piernas doblaba, mientras que la otra reposa tranquila cruzando el baño. Sé que es mi momento para hablar, pero el dolor en la cabeza es un martirio que bloquea mis pensamientos. Finalmente digo lo primero que que cruza la mente

_ Lo siento. _ Peeta alza la mirada.

_ Ok_ Me dice y trata de ocultar una sonrisa, por lo cual le miro ceñuda.

_ Esto se está haciendo repetitivo entre nosotros eh..._ comento con algo de ironía, entonces sí que se ríe de mí en mi cara y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirarle con curiosidad.

_ Tu sabes robarle al drama todo el protagonismo Katniss..._ responde a mi gesto, cuando logra calmar sus carcajadas._ Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Asiento, aunque ni siquiera estoy segura. De pronto me he vuelto loca y bipolar porque no puede ser que pase de la calma al llanto sin un intermedio. Lloro, aún cuando me muerdo los labios para impedir que eso suceda. Mi chico misterioso frente a mí abre los brazos, en una clara invitación de que me acerque, lo hago, me arrastro por el piso y caigo sobre él totalmente cansada, agotada, deprimida y doliente. ¿Qué le digo ahora?, ¿cómo recupero los hilos de la conversación para arreglar de algún modo todo este desastre?. Gimoteo, entre jadeos entrecortados e hipos horribles. Una de las manos de Peeta me acaricia la mejilla, mientras con la otra da suave golpecitos a mi espalda.

_ Katniss...¿quieres que llamar a tu mamá?_ pregunta.

Me levanto solo un poco para verle a los ojos: azules, intensos y en extremo preocupados

_ No_ señalo con la cabeza_ NO_ digo finalmente con voz firme, mientras que me limpio el rostro_ ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

_ ¡Aquí en el baño!_ señala Peeta con tono divertido y los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo sonrío.

_ No_ digo entre sonrisas quietas_ No en el baño...aquí_ aclaro, señalando su pecho.

Peeta asiente.

Me acomodo sobre el pecho musculoso que sube y baja rítmicamente. El suelo bajo mis piernas desaparece y de pronto siento que me elevo y me dejo ir hacia donde los brazos de Peeta me lleven. Camina conmigo, mi peso no es una dificultad para él. Cierro los ojos y hundo el rostro en el pecho; pronto le pediré disculpas por dejar toda mojada y con mocos su camisa, o quizás mejor lo ignore y dispensemos con un silencioso acuerdo mis pavadas. El viaje es corto, demasiado corto para mi gusto. El puño sobre su espalda se hace más fuerte y posesivo, no quiero que se aparte de mí pase lo que pase. La suavidad de la tela que rosa mis piernas me roba una risilla inquieta. Todo mi cuerpo se funde y acopla con esa suavidad; Peeta me abandona.

_ ¡No!_ grito asustada.

_ Trata de dormir preciosa...yo me quedaré aquí cuidándote.

_ No te vayas_ pido con voz temblorosa_ no te vayas, no me dejes por favor.

Lo retengo con mis brazos.

Peeta cede y se recuesta a mi lado, yo de un salto me incorporo sobre él. Escondo el rostro en su cuello y sus brazos forman una armadura sobre mi cuerpo tembloroso. No tengo frío, ni calor, ni sé que es lo que siento.

_ Fue un mal día Katniss_ dice acariciando mi trenza_ ...fue un mal día, de esos que de vez en cuando tenemos todos.

_ Yo creo que fue más que eso..._ digo con los ojos cerrados_ ...creo que fue una completa mierda.

Peeta sonríe soltando el aire.

_ Katniss..._ me llama de pronto con preocupación_ Ellos no...

_ ¡No!_ lo paro, plantando la palma de la mano en el pecho. Lo miro con toda la intensidad que puedo.

_ Lo siento_ me dice abatido, bajando la mirada.

Me acomodo nuevamente sobre su pecho y guardamos silencio hasta que el sonido de la lluvia invade lentamente cada rincón de la habitación. Los parpados me pesan y de pronto tengo pánico de cerrar los ojos y despertar completamente sola, con la sensación de que esto no fue más que un sueño. Mi chico misterioso me contiene, pero sus caricias ya no van más sobre mi cuerpo. Quiero tan mal que esto sea real, que el miedo infunde la corriente de la duda por mis venas y se aloja en mi cerebro como un parásito.

_...Duerme lucero lindo_

_duerme luz de mis sueños_

_que yo todo el tiempo te mimo_

_acunandote en mi pecho..._

_Peeta, Peeta está cantando, cantando para mí. _

_...Duerme lucero lindo,_

_que nada enturbie tus sueños_

_que mientras yo cante_

_te protege de los vientos..._.

_...Duerme lucero lindo,_

_duerme mientras yo velo_

_que cantando todo el tiempo_

_te diré lo que te quiero..._

_¿Me quiere?_

No lo sé

_¿Esto es sólo un juego?, un juego de mi mente._

No lo sé.

_¿Esto es real?_ le pregunto a Peeta, cuando acaba con su hermosa nana.

_ Sí_ me responde, tanto con su voz en un susurro como con la mirada.

_ Demuéstrame..._ le pido, fijando mis iris grises en los suyos azulados _ Demuéstrame por favor.

_ Katniss

_ Por favor_ suplico_ Por favor, tengo miedo de dormir y todavía estar perdida en medio de la nada, por favor...necesito saber que mañana despertaré y vas a estar a mi lado...por favor, demuéstrame, hazme ver que no estoy soñando, que no se convertirá todo en una pesadilla.

_ Es real Katniss..._ dice con tristeza_ desgraciadamente todo aquello fue real.

Llevo mis manos a sus cabellos de oro y dejo que mis dedos se pierdan ahí. Peeta es real, esto es real y aquello también lo fue. Me dejo llevar por el momento y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hago, lo atraigo hacia mí y pego mis labios a los suyos en un beso. Peeta no se mueve y no responde, sin embargo mis manos inquietas no se aguantan y hacen presión para pegar más nuestros cuerpos.

_ Esto también es real_ le digo al separarme y él sonríe.

_Si esto es real, quisiera poder congelar este momento aquí y ahora y vivir en el, para siempre._

.

* * *

_._

_¿Quien eres?_

_Estoy recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, el mismo árbol frondoso de mis sueños. _

_La niña rubia, esa que atormenta mis sueños está recostada a mi lado. Me mira con sus ojos azules, tranquilos y mansos._

_¿Eres la chica de mis sueños?_ le pregunto._

_Ella sonríe._

_Soy la voz de tus sueños_ me dice, con su voz suave, tranquila y llena de sentimiento._

_¿porqué?...¿qué quieres?..¿porqué acudes a mí?_

_Katniss..._me dice con preocupación_...necesito que me ayudes...ayúdame...por favor_

_¿Quien eres?_

_Ella quiere lastimarlo...ella lo va a alcanzar_

_¿A quién?...¿quien?_

_...ella...ella...ella lo quiere..._

_..lo quiere sólo, para ella.._

_Katniss...¡DESPIERTA!

Soy zarandeada desde el hombro con brutalidad. Abro los ojos perdiendo la imagen de la niña, sus últimas palabras rebotan en mi mente. El rostro de Delly a mi lado me sobresalta, pero alcanzo a guardar el grito en la garganta antes de sorprenderla a ella también. Esta al costado de la cama donde estoy, su mano reposando sobre mi hombro y los ojos conectados con los míos. Sus ojos, tan azules como los de Peeta, pero me miran diferente.

Me incorporo en la cama, amplia, con sábanas rojas y colcha afelpada. Delly se acomoda en la esquina y extiende su brazo para pasarme un polerón azul oscuro de aspecto masculino.

_ Peeta me dijo que tenía que cuidarte..._ me dice Delly, mientras yo paso los brazos por el polerón.

Me levanto cuando ya tengo el polerón puesto, Delly me mira con una expresión entre de asco y rabia entremezcladas. Busco alguna señal de reconocimiento en lo que veo, pero no recuerdo nada, salvo el lavado donde vacié el contenido de mi estomago anoche y la nana de Peeta, antes de dormirme. _Por supuesto también el beso. _

Doy vueltas por la habitación la cual es bastante peculiar por decir algo. Sólo hay dos paredes pintadas de blanco; una que hace de respaldo para la cama, la otra hacia la izquierda que da soporte a un armario. Donde deberían estar dos paredes más, no hay más que dos barandas de madera de altura media, y por puerta una escalera de caracol que da hasta el mismo techo. Camino hasta la baranda frente a la cama y el piso de madera cruje a mi paso.

_ ¿Donde estoy?_ le pregunto a Delly, mientras observo hacia donde lleva la escalera.

Delly se acerca y se sienta sobre la marquesina barnizada.

_ En casa de Peeta, donde más.

_Mierda, Peeta me trajo a su casa anoche...¡no seas estúpida Katniss, donde más te traería!_

Delly me mira curiosa hasta que finalmente baja los escalones dejándome sola. El sonido una puerta me advierte que abandonó el cuarto, entonces volteo y ahora la habitación resplandece bajo un nuevo color, el color de la emoción.

_No es el cuarto de cualquiera, es el cuarto de Peeta. _

Paredes blancas, armario con puertas de madera entreabiertas, varias torres de libros en el piso junto a la cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un sofá largo junto a la baranda del costado derecho. Es todo, es todo lo que Peeta necesita en su cuarto. Sonrío y me paseo tratando de sobrellevar el hecho pasé la noche en la casa vecina a la mía, en su cuarto. Alcanzo el armario, su olor emana de la ropa ordenada; jeans colgados, pantalones, camisas del otro extremo, poleras dobladas en el centro y en el piso los zapatos. Hay varios cajones que estoy tentada a abrir, pero resisto la urgencia por descubrir todos sus secretos cuando el olor se intensifica tras mis movimientos. Hundo el rostro en el polerón y ahí esta ese aroma de Peeta, olor a bosque, a pan caliente y a algo más que no logro identificar en estos momentos. De un salto vuelvo a la cama buscando como un sabueso su aroma; gateo como un bebé con la nariz pegada al colchón y ahí está, en el centro de la cama, en la almohada sobre la que dormimos, en la colcha. Todo huele a Mellark, y también en cierto grado a mí.

Me incorporo tras dar vueltas como loca sobre la cama enroscandome en las sábanas para impregnarme con su olor. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invaden; todos tienen que ver con Peeta, con una pesadilla, con nosotros sobre la cama...besándonos o quizás fui yo quien lo besé, no lo sé, eso lo averiguo más tarde.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a una especie de biblioteca/despacho. Lo primero que veo es un ventanal con las cortinas recogidas. Estamos en el segundo piso y desde aquí se alcanza a ver mi casa. _La lluvia cae como si hubiesen abierto una llave fuera. _El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose me hace voltear, mi corazón brinca ante la posibilidad que sea Peeta, sin embargo el cuerpo de Delly asoma a través de la puerta y mis esperanzas se hacen nada al instante.

La chica, que camina con una bandeja con alimentos hacia una mesa de madera bastante grande en el centro de la habitación, no me quita los ojos de encima; me mira de arriba a abajo, las piernas descubiertas, los bóxer de Peeta a modo de shorts. Ignoro lo que son una oleada de insultos y protestas con la mirada y camino hasta el sofá más largo frente a ella.

_ Peeta dejó leche y cereales para que desayunes _ Me dice acercando la bandeja_ esto será como un almuerzo, despertaste bien tarde...

_ No tengo hambre._ le respondo un poco tosca. Lo arreglo diciendo_...Aunque ese pan se ve rico...

_ Es mío_ gruñe_ Peeta los hace para mí.

_ Oh...

Delly me mira celosa desde su puesto y con el pan en sus manos. Suaviza la mirada cuando sirvo dos vasos con leche y extiendo la mano para que tome uno. Ella toma el pan, lo parte a la mitad y me da una parte a mí.

_ ¿Delly?_ la llamo, cuando ya hemos empezado a comer_ ¿dónde esta Peeta?

Delly alza sus orbes azules de inmediato y un tanto serie me responde:

_ Con Sae, donde más.

No vuelvo a preguntar nada y terminamos de desayunar en silencio el pan y la leche. Fuera, la lluvia cae como si hubieran dejado corriendo la llave; fijo la mirada en las gotas sobre el cristal de la ventana, hasta que el silencio y la inactividad se vuelven insoportables. Delly parece perdida en su mundo interno, viste nada más que una blusa de encajes blanca, metida en una falda gris. Va descalza y sin chaleco, verla así me causa escalofríos.

_ ¿No tienes frío?_ le pregunto, tratando de entablar conversación con ella.

_ Peeta no me deja prender fuego cuando estoy sola_ me responde, tras enfocar las ideas en su mente.

_ Pero ya no estás sola_ refuto.

_ Entonces...

_ Entonces_ le digo con una sonrisa.

Salimos las dos de la habitación de Peeta cargando la bandeja con las cosas. Reparo en cada detalle de la casa, paredes blancas, cuadros de diferentes tamaños colgados en ella, puertas cerradas y vacío en el ambiente. La gran escalera da a una especie de salón completamente expuesto. Los ventanales son tan grandes que dejan pasar los rayos de luz externa iluminándolo todo. Los sofás ahí son más pequeños y están en torno a una gran chimenea. Delly camina cruzando el salón, directo hacia un pasillo que conecta la cocina y el comedor.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda ahí?

Delly está de espaldas a mí, lavando todo en el fregadero. Me paseo en torno a la mesa del centro, hay muebles con la losa blanca, comida, el refrigerador, los hornos y los sarteneros colgando del techo. Es cierto no es una cocina grande, pero está abastecida como la de un profesional.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunta Delly, tras un largo silencio. Corta la llave del agua, pero no gira para hacerme frente.

_Quería saber si necesitabas ayuda la respondo_ Delly encrespa las manos en torno al fregadero.

_ No preguntaba por la cocina, me refiero a que haces aquí, en la casa de Peeta y con esas ropas_ repara con acritud.

_Oh fuck. Loca, flaca y directa. _

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste tú?_ respondo con otra pregunta, ignorando la suya.

_ Hoy en la mañana.._ Me responde, mientras seca los vasos _ ...tú estabas durmiendo en la cama de Peeta cuando llegué..

No sé porque pero me sonrojo tras escucharlo.

_ Peeta me dejó una nota donde me decía que cuidara de ti hasta que vuelva..._ añade sin mirarme_...y aquí estamos.

Uh y hablando de situaciones tensas, la voz de Delly la corto a tijeradas. Ahora estoy completamente convencida que no le gustó nada encontrarme durmiendo ahí, en la cama de mi chico rubio. Tomo asiento cerca de la mesa haciéndome la desentendida, y hago comentarios del clima y cosas por el estilo. Delly simplemente me ignora.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ le pregunto otra vez, mientras veo como va de un lado para otro removiendo las cosas de Peeta y ordenando todo a su modo.

No me responde.

Suspiro resignada y dejo de molestarla finalmente. La observo desde la mesa hacer las cosas. ¿Será cierto lo que dijeron Clove y Glimmer en el baño?, ¿Delly será la chica de Peeta?. Si es así estoy en problemas..._cómo averiguarlo. _

Toma cada cosa de la casa con extrema delicadeza. Su cuerpo delgado apenas puede con los muebles, con las alfombras, los cuadros, el polvo. No me extraña que Peeta saltara a defenderla de Clove, ella simplemente hubiera sucumbido ante la porrista. Camino hasta el salón de la chimenea cuando mi silenciosa compañía abandona el primer piso. Prendo la chimenea y me paseo por la casa buscando algo que hacer. El espacio habitable de la casa se reduce a la cocina, un comedor pequeño, un baño y el salón de la chimenea cerca de un pasillo que lleva a la entrada; Todos los demás pasillos tienen muebles a medio camino que impiden el acceso.

Subo las escaleras en busca de mayor éxito en mi excursión, tomo el pasillo contrario al que lleva al cuarto de Peeta; desde donde estoy se escucha a Delly tararear y mover cosas.

Camino por el pasillo donde el blanco pulcro de las paredes, comienza a oscurecer conforme avanzo: primero toma un color crema, luego este comienza a tomar tonalidades blanco sucio y amarillo añejo. Camino con la palma de la mano pegada a la pared, el amarillo añejo ahora cambia a café oscuro, café que se torna negro calcinado.

_Techo, piso, pared...todo está completamente calcinado. _

Detengo el paso cuando una especie de armario viejo me impide seguir. Me inclino y trato de mover el mueble, tan pesado que no cede a mi presión. _¡Rayos! _Trato de colarme entre el espacio que deja el mueble a los costados, hasta intento trepar para ir más allá y descubrir a donde llevan los pasillos bloqueados. Mi ultimo recurso es abrir las puertas del viejo armario, lo primero que veo es un espejo trizado en el centro, con una abertura que deja ver hacia el pasillo. Entro en el mueble y me agacho para ver, tengo que poner sólo un ojo puesto que el espacio no es mucho; _lo que veo me deja sin aliento. _

Paredes, piso, techo, todo está teñido del mismo negro calcinado. El sonido y la luz parecen morir ahí, todo es opaco, empolvado, apenas un haz de luz se filtra entre las rendijas que dejan un par de tablas atravesadas sobre lo que supongo es una ventana. Me alejo y me froto el ojo para enfocar mejor esta vez. Pongo ambas manos en la decrépita tabla, cerca del espejo roto. Mis pies están fijos a la madera del piso que cruje vez que me muevo. Me inclino, cierro un ojo y el otro lo pongo en la abertura.

_...Katniss..._

Inmediatamente la imagen del pasillo calcinado y vacío, se graba en mi memoria. Pestañeo para ver a la distancia lo que queda de la ventana y tratar de identificar algo más allá, pestañeo; entonces una sombra enturbia la vista y me hace retroceder de inmediato.

..._K__atniss..._

Un escalofrío me recorre la espina advirtiéndome que quizás es buen momento para retroceder y salir de ahí. Suspiro, miro hacia atrás en caso de que Delly me sorprenda, miro a ambos lados y finalmente haciendo honor a mi lado terco como una mula, me acerco nuevamente al espacio que me deja ver del otro lado; mis manos estrujan el espejo y me astillo el dedo, pegando el respingo correspondiente al dolor. Mi ojo calza justo en el agujero en medio del espejo, ahí en medio del pasillo una sombra me distrae, pero no me quito de la abertura.

_...Katniss..._

Entonces un ojo azul y teñido en sangre se posa justo frente a mí. Ojo con ojo, calzando perfectamente a través del agujero. El mío transmitirá miedo, el otro venganza. Es todo lo que veo en una fracción de segundos cuando todo se oscurece y las puertas del armario se cierran de golpe.

...KATNISS...

Grito, me sacudo, golpeo los puños en la puerta hasta que el dolor me advierte que los he roto. A través del espejo el ojo sigue ahí, observándome siguiendo cada uno de mi movimientos. Uso el hombro y comienzo a chocar contra la puerta del armario, que sencillamente no cede a mi presión. Grito presa del pánico, me falta el aire pero aún así mi voz temblorosa, mis ojos enardecidos por las lagrimas y los puños rotos, hacen de todos los esfuerzos por salir de ahí.

_ ¡Delly!_ grito a todo pulmón_ ¡Delly ayúdame por favor!_ clamo, mientras golpeo el hombro derecho una y otra vez contra la puerta del armario.

No veo nada, pero escucho; son rasguños, risas y una voz que murmura mi nombre: Katniss, dice la voz siniestra. Katniss.

_¡Delly!_ grito una vez más. Entonces las puertas del armario se abren y caigo de cabeza a los pies de una enfadada Delly.

_ ¡Que haces!_ grita histérica_ ¡Sal de ahí!, sal de ahí_ y me tironea para sacar mis pies fuera.

Delly me tira del piso para incorporarme, yo simplemente me dejo tirar. Estoy temblando, no sé si por la reacción de Delly quien me trae por los aires bajando la escalera o por lo que paso con el armario y esa persona que me miraba desde el otro lado.

_ Delly..._ digo tras unos minutos en trauma _ Delly.._ la llamo, pero ella solo se limita a tirar de mí hacia la entrada de la casa_ Delly...ahí arriba...

_ Cállate Katniss, cállate_ me gruñe y aprieta fuerte sobre el brazo, con la mirada desorbitada.

_ Yo no quería...Delly, ¡suéltame!.._ tiro liberándome de su agarre.

_¡Porqué estás aquí!_ grita con enfado. Los ojos ya le escapan de sus cuencas y su mano derecha se agita nerviosa con regularidad. Me mira con odio, con reproche, como si supiera algo de mí y quisiera alejarse lo más que se pueda de mi lado. _ Peeta es confiado y demasiado bueno, por eso te dejó entrar, por eso estás aquí_ grita descontrolada, moviéndose de un lado a otro_pero yo no me fío, yo no me fío de tus intenciones.

_ Delly_ trato de calmarla inútilmente_..no tengo intenciones de nada, yo solo...

_ ¡Que te calles puta!..._ me grita enterrándome las uñas_ Yo no voy a permitir que lastimes a Peeta, no lo voy a permitir, no lo voy a permitir_ entonces me empuja con tal fuerza desconocida que a duras penas puedo mantenerme en equilibrio.

La miro y una ola de terror me embarga. Delly no parece Delly, al menos no la de hace unos instantes, la que me ignoraba, la que se paseaba con aire perdido por las habitaciones. Esta Delly está iracunda, está descontrolada a más no poder y su cuerpo lo refleja, su voz dura, sus palabras crueles, su mano que agita y esa forma de pasearse como si fuera un animal enjaulado.

_ Yo no voy a lastimarlo...

_ ¿No?...y entonces que hacías metida en el armario de Prim.

_¿El armario de Prim?_

_ Delly..

_ ¡Que te calles puta!, eres un puta igual que Clove, igual que Glimmer, igual que todas en la escuela que sueñan con estar en la cama de Peeta, puta, puta, puta, puta, puta, puta.

Delly se lanza sobre mí y no para de repetir que soy una puta. Me quito como puedo su cuerpo escuálido de encima y salgo disparada por la casa rumbo al segundo piso. Delly intenta agarrarme, pero voto cosas y le dificulto el paso mientras yo misma acelero el paso y busco donde esconderme. Corro por un nuevo pasillo alejándome de todo, ahí en medio casi llegando al final de la pared hay otro armario viejo con espejo en las puertas. Me meto ahí y espero terriblemente asustada a que Delly no me encuentre.

¿Porqué se puso de ese modo?, ¿quién es Prim?, ¿quien era la persona tras el armario?

Los pasos de la chica loca se escuchan cerca, así como su voz en un susurro diciendo mi nombre. Katniss, dice una y otra vez, Katniss repite. Me estremezco en la oscuridad del pequeño armario donde estoy metida. Contengo el aliento y de pronto me escucho rezándole a Dios en la mente con tal que la desquiciada chica no me encuentre.

Los pasos no hacen más que intensificarse cerca de donde yo estoy metida. La voz de Delly se oye potente, con ironía y un dejo de algo malvado que me hacen permanecer en mi sitio. El golpe de la puerta cerrándose corta mi aliento por completo y el movimiento de la rubia fuera de donde yo estoy. Es su voz la que me advierte que el sonido provino del primer piso, es su voz, llamándome.

_ ¿Katniss?

_Peeta_

__Abro la puerta del armario inmediatamente luego de oír su voz. La imagen de una chica rubia encorvada cruzando el pasillo frente al cual estoy, detiene en seco mi carrera hacia Peeta; la chica me mira, sonríe y luego continúa su camino con la mano empuñada en torno a un cuchillo.

_ ¿Katniss?_ repite Peeta desde el primer piso.

Corro siguiendo los pasos de la chica que se mueve desenfrenada hacia donde Peeta está. Agitaba choco con las paredes de los pasillos, a tres escalones me lanzo por la gran escalera. La chica va delante mío y todos mis esfuerzos por alcanzarle son en vano. Estiro los brazos, trato de gritar para advertirle a Peeta sobre la extraña reacción de Delly. Salimos pitadas hacia la cocina, la voz de mi chico misterioso llena el ambiente y se oye animado.

_ ¡Peeta!_ grita mi interior cuando estamos cerca de la cocina. _ ¡Peeta!_ sale por fin mi voz ahogada.

La chica rubia se pierde en la cocina y yo tras de ella.

_ ¿Sucede algo Katniss?_ me pregunta Peeta, cuando entro de lleno en la cocina, siguiendo el cuerpo inexistente de la chica que me atacó hace un rato.

_ ¡Peeta!_ grita Delly a mis espaldas y yo me estremezco.

Me lanza una mirada temible al pasar por mi lado y luego se lanza sobre él.

_Si Delly brinca recién ahora sobre los brazos de Peeta, quien era la chica rubia a la cual venía persiguiendo. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**La otra Delly**

Delly se cuelga del cuello de mi chico rubio y yo me quedo paralizada donde estoy procesando a mil por hora los acontecimientos recientes. Ellos sonríen, Peeta la besa en la frente y le pregunta una serie de cosas. Delly por su parte parece otra Delly; sonríe, contesta con voz dulce sus interrogantes y lo mira con anhelo.

_ ¿Está todo bien?_ me pregunta Peeta, tras un rato de estar parada ahí sin hacer nada.

Me mira con suspicacia, mientras Delly lo mira a él y luego a mí con cierto reparo. Sus manos están firmemente agarradas a las de Peeta, y lo retiene a su lado a pesar de que todo el cuerpo de él insinúa que quiere estar a mi lado.

_ Sí_ respondo cortante, y no por Peeta sino por Delly y su falsedad_ estoy bien.

Peeta junta las cejas.

Sin que nadie le diga nada, Delly toma las bolsas en la cocina y comienza a registrar en ellas. Saca los alimentos, los ordena, hace comentarios de lo que podrían hacer con ellos y Peeta le sonríe. Miro a ese extraño par rubio moverse por la cocina desde mi posición; sentada con los brazos firmemente pegados a la mesa y aire perdido. El trato de Peeta hacia Delly es como el de un hermano mayor con su pequeña hermana caprichosa. Delly en cambio se mueve en torno a él, con cierto aire dulzón que esconde las evidentes señas sexuales de su parte; la forma en como pasea las manos por su pecho, como acaricia su espalda, como le alborota más el pelo cuando él dice algo gracioso, que sólo le roba risitas bobas a ella. Los hace a propósito, la loca sabe que la observo en silencio.

Desde la salita donde está la chimenea, el sonido del teléfono hace que Delly salga de la cocina a toda velocidad a contestar, sólo entonces relajo los hombros y un sólo pensamiento me cruza la mente: como me cae mal esta chica. ¡Dios! es una falsa. Su fragilidad y aire perdido resultaron ser nada más que una mascara, una mentira. Me mira traspasando una amenaza psicópata cada vez, y mientras está con Peeta se comporta como la señorita miel. Arg, como detesto esto. Por otra parte quizás su demencia no sea del todo falsa, digo, la forma en como se puso mientras tiraba de mí fuera del armario.

_"Que hacías metida en el armario de Prim"_

¿El armario de Prim?

Prim, donde he escuchado eso antes.

_ Katniss

_¿Ah?_

Peeta está de pie frente a mí con una mano en mi rostro, suavizando mi expresión. Su mirada es dulce, serena, pero siempre con ese aire de preocupación en lo que a mí respecta. ¿Que sucede aquí?, ¿que sucede con Peeta?, con todo su entorno, con todo su misterio. Aparto violentamente la mano de Peeta de mi rostro, apenas los escalofríos me recorren el cuerpo, por solo recordar lo sucedido en el armario.

_ Dije que estoy bien_ respondo seria.

Peeta asiente.

En el umbral de la cocina alcanzo a ver el rostro sonriente de Delly. Mi reacción es tonta, Peeta seguro no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa conmigo y mis sueños, lamentablemente tampoco tenía la confianza suficiente como para indagar más en su vida, ni contarle de la mía; _no lo tenía, hasta ahora, porque eso sin duda va a cambiar. _

El rostro de Peeta, desconcertado y un tanto herido me hacen sentir culpable por mi reacción; una vez más le estoy gritando a mi chico rubio que se aleje de mi lado.

_Contrólate Katniss, focus. Peeta no es el enemigo. _

De un salto me incorporo y acorto la distancia que nos separa. Peeta me recibe con cautela, yo en cambio no mido la fuerza de mi abrazo. Tengo que ponerme de puntitas para mantener la posición: mis brazos firmes sobre su cuello y el rostro enterrado sobre su hombro. Peeta advierte mi esfuerzo y resta presión abrazándome por la cintura y sosteniéndome en el aire. Bajo su contacto me estremezco.

_ ¿Segura que estás bien preciosa?

No puedo reprimir la sonrisa, Peeta me ha llamado "preciosa". Como no respondo, Peeta continúa con toda una ronda de palabras amorosas; entiendo de ellas que atribuye mi reacción a los acontecimientos de anoche, no en su cama claro, sino a lo que paso en la taberna. Mi corazón late rápido con cada palabra suya, a pesar que no es más que un manejo de la situación; mi cuerpo y alma está con lo que susurra, pero mi mente y mis ojos están con Delly, quien no quita pisada a lo que sucede entre nosotros. La miro y ella a mí. El mensaje es claro con cada mirada, es un reto. Le estoy gritando a la cara que yo también tengo poder sobre Peeta, y ella por su parte me responde de vuelta un claro DEMUÉSTRALO.

Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

_ Lo siento_ le digo saliendo del escondite de su hombro. Él seguro piensa que es por mi reacción, pero para mí es por todo esto.

_ Esto se está haciendo común entre nosotros..._ me responde sonriente, al ver que también yo lo hago.

_ Entonces cambio eso por un gracias_ le digo sincera, olvidándome que Delly nos mira en silencio desde la puerta y de este reto entre nosotras por saber quien toma más de Peeta.

Antes de hacer lo que pienso hacer, lanzo una mirada desafiante a Delly, quiero que entienda que esto no le va a gustar nada. Me arriesgaré la vida con este simple gesto, quizás Peeta me mande al carajo, quizás me dejé ahí sin responder o quizás, si tengo suerte, lo haga y las cosas si que cambien entre nosotros, no del modo que lo han venido haciendo, sino de una forma mucho más profunda y especial, que sin duda me acercarán más a ese pasado que Finnick me pide no remover.

_Pero yo no quiero eso...yo voy a revelar todos los secretos. _

El pensamiento pasa a la acción cuando me separo del cuerpo de Peeta, sólo lo suficiente para depositar un beso rápido en su mejilla, a la vez que reitero un "gracias". Le beso los labios con la misma suavidad, es solo un roce y me retiro rápido esperando una reacción de su parte. Algo en su mirada me dice que no pasará, que él no va a hacer nada. Peeta no es como Gale, ni como ninguno de los otros chicos con los que me he metido antes, él hace lo que hace porque no soy más que una mujer rota a la que intenta ayudar, en sus ojos veo a la Katniss magullada y golpeada que él seguro ve a cada instante.

Vergüenza, es lo que define lo que siento en estos momentos. No me importa Delly, ni su mirada de suficiencia, no me importa nada más que mi egoísmo y mi forma de ser tan impulsiva y que por primera vez no tiene resultados con alguien. Peeta está fuera de mi alcance.

_ Lo siento.._ susurra Peeta, sacándome del reproche interno en el que me estaba consumiendo. Ni cuenta me había dado que temblaba, mis manos seguras y firmes en un principio a la altura de su nuca, ahora descienden lentamente a la altura de los hombros, caen al igual que mi confianza.

_ ¿Por qué?..._ pregunto con voz ahogada.

Los brazos firmes en mi cintura cambia de posición y ahora es sólo uno el que me sostiene en el aire, mientras que el otro viaja al borde de la mesa tras nosotros. No duro mucho tiempo con los pies en al vacío, ahora toda yo cae bajo el sustento de la mesa, dejándonos a Peeta y a mí frente a frente.

_ Por esto_ me dice, y entonces ahora sí...

Me besa.

¡Es un beso! pienso en estos momentos mientras lo hace, besarme.

_Uno beso de él, un beso suyo, un beso regalado, no robado, un beso de Peeta._

Lo atraigo a mí llevando mis manos a su nuca nuevamente y entonces mi mente se vacía de todo gracias a un beso rudo, intenso y cargado de sentimiento tanto de su parte, como de la mía, y...

_Oh mi Dios_

_¡Me derrito!, ¡me derrito!_

_...No no no no no, fuerza Katniss, debes mantenerte firme, firme.._

_Ya, por favor para con la __pensadora..._

Minutos totalmente en blanco, en serio, mi mente dejó de procesar cuando creí convertirme en Katniss fase acuosa bajo su contacto. Si no fuera por el portazo de Delly, quizás en cuanto tiempo más nos hubiésemos separado.

_ Peeta_ logro decir entre jadeos. Continúo con la ronda de besos y ahora mis manos tironean sus rubios cabellos, a la vez que su mano no se despega de mi cintura_ Quiero más.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta Peeta, también agitado y totalmente sorprendido por mi petición. Yo sonrío.

_ Qui..._ Dios concentración ven a mí, sangre bájate de mis mejillas. _ Quiero otro beso... otro, como el que acabas de regalarme.

_ ¡Regalarte!_ exclama divertido y con una sonrisa de aquellas que mata a todas las mujeres de Panem, sin consideración_ ...yo pensé que te lo había robado, por eso las disculpas previas.

¡FUCK! mi chico misterioso me está mostrando un lado sexy y rudo que no tenía en la lista de cosas de Peeta que me encantan. Ahora sí que quiero revelar todos su secretos, no sólo los siniestros, sino estos también, los rudos, los que nos hacen disfrutar a ambos.

_ No te disculpes..._ digo entre beso y beso repartido por su rostro de niño bueno, con su no sé qué travieso_ No tienes que pedir permiso para robar lo que quieras de mí...

_ Katniss

_ Toma lo quieras Peeta, tienes mi permiso para abusar de mi.

Y entonces aquel beso, se reanuda.

.

* * *

.

_ ¡Que tú y Peeta qué!

Grita Rue y mi tímpano literalmente explota. Vaya pulmones los de mi amiga.

Tras lo que fue un segundo beso, Uf y que beso, digo mil mejor que el primero, y mil mejor que los muchos que me han dado. Peeta salió dando traspiés por la puerta de la cocina, con cara de culpa y las mejillas coloradas. Me costó hacerle entender que también quería eso, que también quería que me besara, hasta que finalmente tras lo que fue un par de besos más y sonrisas intercambiadas, se perdió bajo la lluvia en busca de...¡ash! Delly, para asegurarse que llegó bien a casa y que nada malo paso con ella, por culpa de la tormenta y toda esa cosa.

_ ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?, digo, en que minuto se cruzo Peeta, juegos del hambre y Katniss..._ dice mi amiga a través del teléfono.

_ No puedo hablar mucho ahora, Peeta volverá en cualquier momento...

_Katniss.._ se queja Rue, yo sólo me sonrío traviesa sabiendo lo que causará en ella este silencio.

_ ¿Dónde estás tú?_ cambio de tema.

_ En mi cama_ me dice suspirando_ con un guapo de aquellos, haciéndome compañía.

_ ¿El chico de la fiesta?

_ ¡...Sí...!_ grita nuevamente.

_ Mierda Rue, tienes que dejar de hacer eso...

_ ¿Hacer qué?

_ Gritar, estoy consciente de tu domingo movidito, pero no tiene que enterarse toda tu casa de lo que haces ahí.

_ Jajajaja, tonta, ¿crees que Cinna no me vio entrar con Thread?

Mmm, déjame pensar Rue, ehm...obvio NO. Es decir, conozco a Cinna y a Portia, pero papás son papás, los une ese lazo sobreprotector y limitante, por muy liberales que estos sean en el diario vivir. Me costó entender eso, pero Effie por muy zorra que se haya portado en su tiempo oscuro, jamás me permitió llegar tomadita del brazo de Cato, con cara cómplice por lo que va a pasar luego. Seneca en medio de sus borracheras me advertía de lo que le pasaría a Cato si intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo, claro, todo aquello era pura boca, porque poco les importaba si llegaba o no del instituto, igual hacíamos esas cosas en casa de Cato. Maldición Kat, ya olvídate de Cato.

_ ...Hasta le paso un preservativo y todo, ya sabes lo que dice la propaganda, sexo seguro.

_ Oh mi Dios

_ Ya, no me vengas Katniss casta y pura, que mejor ni pienso lo que te has llevado haciendo con Peeta hasta esta llamada...

Mierda, si supiera; llorar, moquear, tener pesadillas, votar la bilis en su lavado y casi agarrarme de las mechas con Delly en su ausencia. A eso sumar mis experiencias sobrenaturales. Uf Rue, si supieras.

_ ¿Y Finn?_ desvío el tema nuevamente.

_ Teniendo de lo propio y no te imaginas con quien...

_ ¿Quién?_ grito, está vez ganándome yo las quejas de mi amiga.

_ Enaboria

_ Oh mi Dios

_ ¡"Touch and go" amiga!, "touch and go" y de esos bien sucios con la coneja.

_ ¿Touch and go?

_ Ya sabes...¿touch and go?... ¿un ponte tú?

_ Ni puta idea de lo que hablas

_ En serio que tienes que ver Joven y Alocada.

Le habría respondido a mi amiga con alguna queja de como no me gusta ni Jennifer Lawrence, ni Josh Hutcherson, ni Jenn Vaccinia, ni ninguna de esas cosas raras que le gustan, claro a menos que esté ebria o dándome un pase por yupilandia, pero sonidos provenientes del segundo piso de la casa me cortaron por completo.

_ Oye Rue, me tengo que ir...hablamos mañana.

_ ¿Mañana?

_ Lunes, clases, deportes y todo lo que la escuela depare.

_ Mierda mañana es lunes...

_ Mejor que te vayas despidiendo de Thread_ dije riéndome.

_ Y tú de Peeta.._ se carcajea_ Effie me preguntó por ti esta mañana.

_ ¡Qué le dijiste!_ respondí. De pronto creo que hasta me puse media pálida.

_ Que pasaste la noche en casa de Finn, que yo me vine con Thread.

Genial, Effie no tiene el número de los O'dair.

_ Si vas a seguir con la farsa, mejor que salgas de esa casa ahora, Effie y Portia llegan mañana en la mañana.

_ Ok

_ No te vas a salir de las sábanas de Mellark ¿verdad?

_ Qué comes que adivinas.

_ Zorra.

_ Puta, así me llamó Delly cuando me encontró en su cama.

_ Oh mierda...Kat..

Corté justo antes de que la ronda de improperios de Rue empezara. Seguro que mañana me golpea por dejarla de ese modo.

Antes de empezar con mi plan, bueno el primero de ellos, me fui derechito al cuarto de Peeta a tomar una ducha. Ya cubriéndome con solo una toalla recordé el ligero detalle del cambio de ropa, es decir, no tengo ropa para hacerlo. Aún conservaba mi ropa interior (bragas blancas, ni piensen que con ese peto daba para algo más), así como también el disfraz que Cinna hiciera para la juerga de la noche. Tomé las prendas tiradas en un canasto de ropa sucia, pasé varios minutos examinando cada cosa, hasta que el asco por los recuerdos de la jornada hicieron acto de presencia y pues, al fuego de la chimenea fueron a dar todas ellas.

Subí corriendo las escaleras de regreso al cuarto de Peeta, en vistas de nuestro nuevo trato no creo que realmente le moleste si husmeo por su armario en busca de algo que ponerme, sobre todo si por casualidad abro esos cajones pequeños o el de la mesita junto a su cama. Bien Kat, tú puedes con esto, me dije en voz alta en la medida que recorría las poleras colgadas. Me puse una que tenía el logo de The Hunger en ella; no sabía que a Peeta también le gustaran y eso además de sorprenderme, me gustó demasiado. Si bien la polera era cool y estaba algo gastada y con el cuello totalmente perdido, no cubría más allá de mi nalgas, así que solucioné aquello con ropa interior de Peeta; unos calzoncillos grises que me quedaban a modo de shorts holgados, marca Arrow.

Dejé que mis risos se secaran al aire libre y me puse el polerón azul de Peeta nuevamente. Una ves lista: bañada, perfumada y con ropa limpia, me dispuse a hurgetear por los rincones de la habitación, antes de que Peeta volviera. Ahora sola en su casa, sin Delly vigilando, tenía todo sus secretos expuestos para mí, esperando ser revelados. No me iba a perder esta oportunidad, finalmente esta era la primera fase del plan que tenía para él.

Novelas, libros de arte y arquitectura, una que otra canción escrita a mano en hojas perdidas en oscuros rincones de su cuarto. Todo lo que Peeta tenía hablaba de un hombre joven, interesado en el arte, la música y la cocina. Cualquier objeto vinculado con su pasado estaba perdido en algún lugar que desconozco, o al menos en lo que respecta a los rincones de su habitación, no hay nada. Resignada al fracaso de la primera fase de mi plan, me tumbe sobre la cama esperando que Peeta apareciera de un momento a otro por esa...escalera. De un salto quedé sentada, con los pies colgando de la cama y la vista fija en el techo, ahí justo antes del fin de la escalera de caracol, había una manilla que antes no había notado, una manilla y el contorno de una puerta que llevaban hacia alguna parte.

Subí y no oculto que indecisa, uno a uno los escalones. Cuando estaba a altura suficiente como para extender los brazos y hacer presión para abrir la puerta, un sonido proveniente desde afuera de la habitación me puso con los pelos de punta y de un salto ya estaba sobre la cama, con un libro entre las manos.

_Peeta_

Esperé, esperé y esperé, hasta que la ansiedad pudo conmigo y me asomé por el pasillo fuera de la habitación, en busca de alguna señal de vida de mi chico misterioso.

_ ¿Peeta?_ Llamé, pero nadie respondía.

Grité su nombre un par de veces más, antes de cerrar la puerta y volver en donde había quedado. Tuve que hacer presión con fuerza para soltar la manilla, pero finalmente esta cedió y abrí la puerta sobre mi cabeza con un rechinido de bisagra falta de aceite. Asomé la cabeza y estornudé sin poder evitarlo, tras la ola de polvo que se levantó cuando deje caer la puerta. Tenía todo el aspecto de habitación, pero estaba tan oscuro, que a duras penas veía algo más allá de donde estaba. Me hice humo por la escalera de caracol y salí disparada hacia la cocina donde me imaginaba estaba guardada alguna linterna o vela. Abrí los cajones, uno por uno, hasta dar con mi objetivo. La vela no era muy larga, apenas había un cuarto de ella pegada a un candelabro. Tomé la caja de fósforos y con el mismo ímpetu, me deslicé escalera arriba hasta asomar la cabeza nuevamente por la abertura.

Vela en mano y con los sentidos atentos al máximo a lo que ocurría fuera, me pasee por la habitación recién descubierta. Me sentía como un niño cuando le pasan un juguete nuevo, inspeccionando todo, desempolvando cosas y removiendo otras, siempre con la vista fija a mi salida. En los dedos de los pies sentía la suavidad de las telas de araña y el polvo acumulado que arrastraba. Comencé husmeando en la cajas en una de las esquinas, tomé una al azar y acerqué a vela para retirar la cinta que la sellaba.

Vídeo- casetes, torres y torres de ellos, rotulados con plumón negro: Cumpleaños de Prim, Primer día de escuela de Peeta, Navidad y año nuevo, Día en la playa, etc, etc, etc. Tomé los cuatros primeros que había ahí, los metí en el bolsillo del polerón y cerré la caja prometiendo volver. La segunda caja a la que le quité el sello, era más pequeña y estaba repleta de álbum fotográficos. No me fijé en los rostros que veía en las fotos pegadas a las paginas, sino que también tome unos cuantos al azar y los apilé al lado de la vela, para traerlos conmigo y examinarlos luego.

Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada con las cajas, siempre girando el rostro para ver si Peeta venía, Uf, ni yo misma tengo idea. La última caja que faltaba por quitar el sello tenía el nombre de Estel Mellark rotulado en un costado. La caja contenía carpetas, carpetas viejas y manchadas con expedientes médicos de diversas clínicas. Tomé la primera, la dejé junto al álbum de fotos y comencé a ordenar las cosas nuevamente, antes de ser sorprendida por mi chico rubio. ¿Estás cajas fueron puestas ahí por él?, ¿las ocultaba?.

..._Katniss..._

Retumbó en la habitación, la voz de mis sueños a la vez que un golpe se escuchaba desde el primer piso, advirtiéndome de la presencia de alguien más en la casa. Decir que mi corazón se azota en su cavidad es poco, creo que lo tengo en la garganta. Dejo todo más o menos como estaba, tomo las cosas con una mano, la vela con la otra y me pongo a caminar rumbo a la salida consumida por los nervios.

_...Katniss..._

Vuelvo a escuchar y ahora sí me entra el miedo. Siempre que la voz de la niña rubia se escucha algo malo pasa. Apresuro el paso, cargando todo junto al pecho, en mi corrida uno de los vídeo-casetes se cae de mi bolsillo. Me agacho a recogerlo rápido, consumiendo la luz de la vela tras el movimiento por lo cual me quedo completamente a oscuras. _Mierda._

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Es todo lo que puedo decir en estos momentos. Veo la salida a escasos metros de donde estoy, tengo las cosas agarradas y todo lo que escucho es mi respirar agitado. No puedo moverme, no puedo. Sé que tengo qué, porque seguro Peeta entra en cualquier momento por esa puerta y me descubre fisgoneando. ¿Qué le digo entonces?, se va a enfurecer apenas me vea con todo lo que pretendía llevarme a mi casa. _Yo sí lo haría, si viera a un chico husmeando en mis cosas personales_.

Un nuevo crujir de tablas, muy cerca de donde estoy, me pone con el corazón dando votes sin tregua, a la vez que muerdo los labios para bloquear un grito. Muévete Katniss, muévete, primero un pie, después el otro, pero muévete. Nada, ahí me quedo esperando a que la oscuridad me absorba y no tenga que dar excusas tontas a Peeta, que bien mal hizo en confiar en mí.

_...Katniss..._

Dice la voz nuevamente, casi al mismo tiempo que un crujir de tablas me hiciera pegar un salto. Otra respiración, además de la mía, se oye dentro de la habitación y un par de manos en mi espalda baja, son el impulso suficiente para que salga corriendo hacia la abertura sin importar que otro vídeo-casete se caiga en el camino. Corro, me tiro por las escaleras y suelto todo para que caiga en el piso, a la vez que tomo la manilla y de un golpe cierro la puerta sobre mis narices. Con la misma premura me hecho escaleras abajo; el crujir de tablas no hace más que intensificarse y ya no estoy segura de donde viene: del primer piso, del techo, de la misma habitación, de todas partes, toda la casa cruje.

Meto los papeles esparcidos por el piso dentro de la carpeta, sin preocuparme por doblarlos, ni nada. Pongo los vídeo-casetes en una torre, sobre las carpetas, las meto bajo la cama de Peeta y de un salto, me incorporo sobre la cama terminando en posición fetal.

Pasos

Alguien se pasea por la habitación lentamente. Los maderos de la escalera caracol, crujen a su paso y yo escondo el rostro en la colcha, en un débil intento por parecer dormida.

_¿Peeta? me pregunto por dentro. _

El escalofrío recorriendome la espina me dice que no.

Los pasos alcanzan la madera del cuarto y se aproximan con la misma lentitud hasta la cama. Estoy tan tentada a girar el cuerpo y tirarme sobre Peeta, no puede ser nadie más, tiene que ser él. Aprieto bien los ojos, me muerdo el labio inferior y me tenso esperando que me toque, hasta que finalmente no puedo más y me giro por completo con la sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Peeta!

Grito, pero no es él.

Una sonrisa siniestra se extiende por su rostro, el brillo de una botella de vidrio se deja ver entre sus manos huesudas y la humedad de la lluvia hace que se le pegue el pelo al rostro.

_Ropa desgarbada, mirada perdida en un punto y extrema delgadez. _

_¡Delly!_

_Oh mierda._

__ ¿_Me extrañaste Katniss?_ pregunta con su voz suave, llena de resentimiento.

No me muevo, estoy recostada en la cama, recargada sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Delly trae un botella de vino, que golpetea contra la palma de la mano, su mirada es turbia y sus intenciones las leo en cada movimiento que hace, advirtiéndome que de esta no me salvo.

_ ¡Quiero más Peeta!_ grita mordaz._ Quiero más, ¿en serio no te cansas de ofrecerte?

_ Delly

_ No me hagas aventarte esta botella en la cabeza antes de tiempo, así que cállate._ gruñe furiosa, acercándose al borde la cama.

Se pasea como animal enjaulado por la habitación, mientras yo hago lo posible por idear un plan de escape. ¿Me tiro por la baranda?, ¿Me lanzo sobre ella con todo lo que tengo?, ¿Intento razonar?. Delly habla y habla y yo poco a poco termino del otro lado de la cama, observando cada uno de sus pasos. Se gira hacia mí, me mira con la sorpresa estampada en el rostro y se acerca peligrosamente hasta donde estoy, yo evalúo tirarme sobre la cama.

_ Peeta volverá en cualquier momento_ la amenazo._ Se te va a caer el teatrito en sus narices y entonces nada va a impedir que sea todo para mí.

_ Tenías todo esto fríamente calculado ¿no?_ pregunta ignorando mi comentario_ no te va a resultar, tú no vas a lastimarlo.

_ Yo no quiero lastimar a Peeta Delly_ digo retrocediendo. Ella está en el borde de la cama, yo estoy pegada a la pared.

_ Vas a acostarte con él..con Peeta...con él...con mí Peeta..._ responde y yo ya no entiendo nada. ¿Delly está hablando conmigo?_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, no, no, no, no_ grita agitada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

_ ¿Delly?

_ ¡No lo voy a permitir!_ chilla, avanzando hacia donde estoy_ no lo voy a permitir...¿no es suficiente ya todo lo que le hicieron por tu culpa?

_ Delly, no entiendo nada de lo que dices, por favor...explícame_ suplico, pero ella sólo se altera más.

_ Esto se muere aquí y ahora perra, yo voy a parar esto antes que si quiera llegues a tocarlo.

_ Delly, de que estás hablando.

_ Ella no te va a servir luego de lo que le haga_ dice mirándome con odio_ ella no te va a servir.

_ Delly...

Delly se lanza sobre mí con claras intenciones de noquearme. Chillo, corro por encima de la cama y antes de siquiera notarlo me lanzo escaleras abajo, con ella pisándome los tobillos. Abrir la puerta de la habitación le da la ventaja para alcanzarme, me pongo a gritar como loca, mientras que ella intenta darme botellazos, que esquivo gracias a que tengo la mano firme sobre su muñeca.

La Delly que se presenta ahora no es ni la chica perdida del instituto, ni la chica celosa de esta mañana, mucho menos la que me desafiaba en la cocina. Esta Delly parece perdida en una escena donde yo soy la villana, donde el premio se gana venciéndome a mí y la botella que tiene en mano debe dar sí o sí en mi cabeza. Sus están ojos desorbitados y oscuros, no hay rastros del iris bajo la pupila fuertemente dilatada. Estoy perdida entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Delly, hago enormes esfuerzos por quitarme su cuerpo de encima, pero todo es el balde, cuando la chica hace presión sobre mí y alcanza unos mechones de pelo. Los gritos del principio no son nada con los alaridos de dolor que suelto ahora, estoy con la cabeza doblada hacia un lado, dando pisadas inútiles sobre sus pies cubiertos con feas botas de agua. Mi mano derecha se mantiene firme sobre la mano que carga con la botella de vidrio, mientras que con la otra tiro de la mano que jala mi cabello sin consideración.

Con una patada entre sus piernas, logro que Delly ceda un poco en fuerza. La mano que tiraba de la suya, ahora va directo a jalar su cabello, tiro hasta que la tengo casi arrodillada frente a mí, y de un rodillazo me deshago de ella, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para salir dando bandazos hacia el primer piso. Alcanzo la salita de la chimenea y me pierdo directo a la puerta de entrada, la botella de vidrio explota los centímetros justos sobre mi cabeza y el olor a vino contamina el aire. Me alejo lo suficiente como para no lastimarme la planta de los pies con los pedazos de vidrio roto, pero no puedo esquivar a Delly quien se estrella contra mí. Grita, bufa y me araña los brazos, con sus garras de animal enfurecido. A duras penas mantengo el equilibrio con ella encima, quien no deja de gritar improperios y llamarme puta, una y otra vez, mientras a toda costa trata de botarme al piso.

El calor del fuego de la chimenea, me advierte que estoy peligrosamente cerca de la estructura. Con una fuerza que no advertía, Delly me empuja y caigo dando traspiés en el piso. Mi espalda y mi cabeza chocan duro contra los ladrillos, Delly se abalanza sobre mí y lo único que me advierte de sus movimientos es el dolor punzante bajo mi garganta, donde seguro tiene puesta ambas manos. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre es todo lo que veo ahora, mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre. Hay una sonrisa perversa adornando entre sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus huesudos dedos no ceden, a pesar que a duras penas le suplico y lanzo arañazos inocuos para ella. Cuando el oxígeno falta lo suficiente como para que comience a abandonarme la razón, clavo mis uñas en sus manos empuñadas en torno a mi cuello.

_ Por favor_ suplico_ por favor.

Sus voz chillando, lo último que escucho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Tiempo de los espejos**

Los dedos de Delly dejan de hacer presión y se deslizan por mi cuello el momento preciso antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Se aleja de mí con temor, mirándome extraño, mirándome como si en verdad fuera otra persona y no Katniss. El dolor cuando el aire entra de golpe a mis pulmones, me hace gemir como un gatito herido. No entiendo su reacción, me tenía literalmente en sus manos, y ahora sale temblorosa por la puerta principal, rechinando con sus botas de agua, hacía rutas desconocidas.

Controlo la respiración lo más que puedo mientras me muevo al sofá. Mi cuerpo se desploma nada más tocar el borde y mis manos viajan a mi pecho, en la misma posición fetal de hace un rato, pero ahora con mucho más significado. _Peeta, por favor vuelve pronto. _Pienso mientras me voy quedando dormida. En verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero todo el estrés de hace un momento, sumado a la presión de estar al borde de la muerte han agotado todas mis reservas. Cierro los ojos con la esperanza de abrirlos entre los brazos de mi chico, cierro los ojos y entonces pierdo el conocimiento.

_¿Quien eres?_

_La voz de tus sueños_

_¿Quien soy?_

_Una salvadora_

_¿Dónde estamos?_

_En un sueño_

_¿A quién debo salvar?_

_ Peeta_

_¿Peeta?_

_Peeta_

_¿Quien es Peeta?_

_Peeta es..._

_¿Quién?...¿quién es? Responde por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes_

_Nunca me iré, pero ahora debes despertar_

_¿Con Peeta?_

_Con Peeta_

_¿Qué es Peeta para tí?_

_Peeta es mi..._

Pan

Pan tostado

El olor es tan fuerte, invade mis sentidos y mi estómago ruge tras procesarlo. Abro los ojos y los brillos dorados de un cabello rubio me espantan. Retrocedo de inmediato pegando la espalda al sofá, es su sonrisa amable frente a mí la que desalborota mis sensibles nervios y traen la calma a mi corazón.

_Peeta_

Está sentado con un brazo apoyado en el sofá y con el otro sostiene un libro. Me mira, sonríe, pero todo aquello desaparece cuando yo no muevo ni un músculo para corresponderle. Simplemente estoy aterrada. Peeta deja el libro en el piso y toma asiento en el sofá, flanqueándome con sus brazos. Sus ojos azules me miran intranquilos, no son turbios como los de Delly, sino que todo lo contrario, resplandecen con un brillo especial. Veo mi reflejo en ellos, veo a la Katniss asustada, perdida y atormentada; ¿por esto no se acerca la gente a ti Peeta?, ¿por esto las personas te odian?

Sus ojos azules miran fijo un punto de mi cuerpo: el cuello. El rostro le palidece poco a poco y luego toma una expresión completamente indescifrable; fría, interrogante y temerosa.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Delly

_Y todo aquello cambia por conmoción._

Se mueve por la casa buscando un no sé qué, con desesperación. Abre los cajones de los muebles en la sala, levanta los objetos, remueve papeles y ahora se dirige a la cocina. Cada olla, cada mueble, cada espacio, sucumbe bajo su contacto, a ratos cruel, a ratos impulsivo. En uno de los cajones repletos de cuchillos encuentra ese bien preciado, que no es más grande que la palma de mi mano. Se acerca el teléfono, y no soy consciente de lo que hace hasta que la palabra doctor sale de sus labios. Corro hasta donde está de pie y lo corto.

_ ¡Qué haces!_ grito.

_ Alguien tiene que revisar eso, ver si estas bien..

_ Estoy bien_ lo corto.

_ Eso no lo sabes..._ me dice tomando el teléfono

_ Lo estoy_ refuto, tomando el teléfono también_ ..lo estoy.

_ Katniss por favor_ me suplica, intentando marcar. Tiro el cable del teléfono.

_ Tienes que confiar en mí, ella no alcanzó a lastimarme.

Peeta no me escucha, sino que vuelve a conectar el cable del teléfono y hace intentos de marcar a pesar de las cosas que le digo.

_ Peeta basta...Peeta...ya basta, Peeta para...¡PEETA!

Peeta me mira con un ruego a todas luces, pero yo me mantengo firme. No es como que me sienta de las mil maravillas, pero ya estuvo una vez en la cárcel por mi culpa, si un médico viene y sabe lo que pasó aquí, nadie tendrá reparos en culparlo, y no voy a ser la responsable una vez más de su tragedia, por su puesto que no.

No tengo idea de que sea ese pasado escabroso del que todos rumorean, pero nadie conoce a ciencia cierta. Ignoro el origen del odio hacia él y si las cosas que me pasan tengan algún vínculo con ese tiempo oscuro, del que todos temen y suplican que me aleje. ¿Debería hacerlo?, ¿huir de Peeta antes de quemarme con fuego también?

_Pues ya es demasiado tarde, Peeta me ha incinerado por completo._

No puedo, ni quiero alejarme de él en estos momentos.

_ Cárgame_ demando con vehemencia, luego que tiro el teléfono lejos_ cárgame.

Subo los brazos y a Peeta le cuesta reaccionar. Sus brazos musculosos no hacen grandes esfuerzos por sostenerme, me elevan y aferro los míos a la piel descubierta de su cuello. Con señas le indico el camino hacia el sofá, toma asiento conmigo en brazos y yo me acomodo para quedar encaramada en su regazo, con ambas piernas en sus costados. Peeta me mira interrogante.

_ Ey_ lo llamo, mis manos viajan a sus mejillas y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos. _ estoy bien Peeta, estoy bien.

_ ¿Cómo?_Pregunta mi pequeño luego de rebuscar entre su mente las palabras adecuadas.

Le cuento, omitiendo la parte del fisgoneo y de mis sueños, todo lo que pasó con Delly. Peeta me mira culpable, otras veces me rehuye y en cambio se queda meditando cada cosa que relato, con sus iris azules perdidos en algún punto atrás de mí. Sus dedos se pasean por mi cuello, como si borrara algo con ellos. Me toca, con suavidad al principio y luego el pastoreo de sus dedos desciende impaciente hacia mis costados, donde encuentran lugar a la altura de la cintura.

_ Ella...ella no sabe...no sabe lo que hace_ comenta sin mirarme.

_ Peeta..._ protesto, porque no me creo que Delly lo tenga tan convencido que es la señorita miel, siendo que no es más que una psicópata.

Mis labios se silencian cuando mi chico rubio hace presión con sus dedos sobre mi cintura.

_ La muerte de sus padres la dejó en shock..._ Dejo que mis dedos se pierdan en sus cabellos y le aliento a continuar _... estuvo años en la clínica psiquiátrica en rehabilitación y cuando por fin pudo salir la gente del pueblo no la miraba del mismo modo. Para ellos siempre era la loca, siempre era la niña flacucha y huérfana que sobrevivió al accidente, jamás volvió a ser simplemente Delly, así como tampoco yo...

_ Volviste a ser simplemente Peeta.

Completo en un susurro.

_ Cuando todos creen que una mentira es verdadera, pronto comienzas a creerlo tú también.

_ Tú no estás loco, ni eres un asesino_ rebato haciendo presión en sus mejillas para que me mire_ ...no justifiques a Delly porque...

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ me interrumpe y ahora sí que me mira con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza_ ¿cómo lo sabes?...a veces ni yo mismo estoy seguro si las cosas en verdad pasaron como las recuerdo, o si todo no fue más que un sueño y la realidad es tal cual como ellos la relatan.

¿Cómo responder a su pregunta?, cómo sanar la herida abierta que carga a diario si no tengo nada que apele a la razón ni al entendimiento respecto a él.

_Una corazonada_

No tengo ni la más puta idea de que es apropiado decir y que no, cuando alguien es tan abierto contigo y te entrega tanto con una sola mirada. Peeta espera expectante, sigue hasta el más mínimo de mis movimientos sin tener idea que por dentro estoy tan desesperada como él, por no saber que responder. ¿Qué decirle?, ¿que contestar?, ¿que añadir para hacer que olvide esa tristeza que tan bien reflejan sus ojos?.

No tengo idea.

Jamás he sido buena con las palabras, y aunque ahora es un poco desubicado, actuar funciona bien para mí.

_Lo beso_

No un beso pasional como el que compartimos en la cocina, sino que lo beso suave y dulcemente, y Peeta me responde. Mis manos que tan bien acunan su mejilla, salen a buscar las suyas para entrelazarlas.

_ ¿Sientes eso Peeta?

Susurro cerca de sus labios, cuando el beso acaba. Peeta abre los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza me indica que sí.

_ Yo también lo siento_ le digo llevando sus manos al centro de mi pecho_ ...aquí, en mi corazón, y eso es todo lo que necesito para creer en ti...

Peeta sonríe.

_ ..y si tú dejas de creer que eres alguien bueno, aferrate a mi corazón que siempre va a latir fuerte, por ti.

_ No tienes que decir eso Katniss_ me responde mi chico misterioso al instante, ya menos apenado.

_ ¿Dudas de mis palabras Mellark?_ pregunto seria y eso lo hace sonreír aún más.

_ No soy tan valiente, créeme, jamás me atrevería a cuestionar tu palabra.

_ Entonces..._ pregunto sonriente.

_ Entonces..._ me responde Peeta, con esa sonrisa que me derrite.

_ Quizás no es lo suficientemente claro para ti..._ añado divertida_..quizás tenga que quitarme esto, para que escuches bien.

Me deshago rápidamente del polerón azul oscuro y dejo nada más que la polera cubriéndome el torso. Peeta abre mucho los ojos, mi hombro izquierdo está al descubierto evidenciando la falta de ropa interior en esa parte. Yo me aprovecho de esto y llevo sus manos nuevamente a ese punto, donde debería estar mi corazón.

_ ¿Le cabe aún alguna duda señorito desconfiado?_ le pregunto con un tono de lo más pragmático.

Peeta mueve su cabecita negando casi de inmediato y yo me echo a reír bastante satisfecha.

_...Porque yo escucho que dice...Peeta..Peeta..Peeta..¿no lo escuchas tú también?

_ Sí_ responde casi al unísono con el gesto de cabeza_ sí.._ repite, y esta vez atragantándose.

Creo que la mano la he llevado algo más abajo de donde está mi corazón y mi chico rubio lo sabe.

_ Pues a mi no me parece que estés muy convencido.

Comento desinteresada tomando los bordes de la polera que me cubre.

_ Quizás sea necesario que me quite esto...

_ ¡Te creo!_ grita Peeta, deteniendo mis manos locas que ya llevaban la polera a la altura de mis costillas_... te creo y no es necesario que hagas esto.

_ ¿Hacer que?_ pregunto inocente. Peeta traga muy fuerte.

_ Hacer esto..._ me señala y unas pintitas rojas le adornan las mejillas. Dios, ¡si es tan adorable!

_ Entonces no vuelvas a poner en duda lo bueno que eres

_Y estás, pienso para mis adentros. __  
_

La sonrisa que se extiende por el rostro de Peeta es absolutamente siniestra, pero no del lado malvado. Sus ojitos azules dan todo un vuelco, ni rastros de tristeza o culpabilidad, sino más bien ahora reflejan totalmente la travesura de sus pensamientos, y eso me hace estremecer a la espera de que su lado rudo y sexy salga en escena. Agonizo en esta espera. Mi chico misterioso se inclina para quedar en una posición frente a frente, la mano que toca mi piel descubierta a la altura del pecho viaja para encontrarse con su par en mi espalda baja, donde hace presión para evitar que me deslice. Su nariz casi roza con la mía y el aliento cálido que desprende, hace que pierda por completo la noción, tanto del tiempo como de lo que está pasando.

_ Sólo si tú prometes no volver a intentar quitarte esto en mi presencia.

Susurra bajito y cerca de mis labios, para variar.

_Mierda..Cómo evitar morderme el labio con fuerza en estos momentos, si tenerlo tan cerca de mí hace que no sólo desee quitarme la polera, si no también arrancarle de un tirón la suya. _

__ _Yo no hago esa clase de tratos contigo

Susurro también bajito, a lo cual Peeta me sonríe.

.

* * *

._**Lunes por la mañana**_

_**.**_

_ Tienes que contarlo todo, ¡TODO! y con detalles.

_ ¿Ahora?

_ Sí joder...ahora.

Rue tira de mi mano tan fuerte, que hasta siento que pierdo la circulación a ratos. No ha llegado mucha gente al instituto, hace un clima terrible y el frío traspasa hasta la chaqueta más gruesa. Dejamos un rastro de vaho en la medida que nos perdemos en el estacionamiento. Rue aparcó cerca de la salida, no es muy difícil escaparnos cuando todas las miradas están puestas en lo que sucede del otro lado, donde está la entrada.

_ ¿Alguna idea de donde vamos Katita?_ comenta Rue, mientras nos aseguramos en su convertible.

_ Ni puta idea Pichón.

_ Pues a donde Sae, dónde más.

_ ¿Ahí?

_ Quiero los detalles sucios Katniss...no todos los días te haces amiga de la chica que se mete con Peeta Mellark y vive para contarlo.

_ ¡Rue!_ la reprendo, ella sólo mete el pie del acelerador a fondo.

Lo que partió con un tierno beso ayer por la tarde, terminó con Peeta recostado sobre su cama y yo encima de él besándolo de una forma bastante indecorosa. No piensen mal, la cosa no fue inmediata, ni tampoco terminó como imaginan. Tuve que prácticamente saltar encima de él para lograr que se acostara conmigo y luego más tarde esa noche, mis pesadillas hicieron lo propio, despertando a un afligido Peeta que no paraba de murmurar palabras amables para mí y yo hecha un mar de llanto, me dejaba consolar. Esta vez mis sueños no me llevaron al mundo de la chica rubia y su vocecita premonitoria de malos augurios, no. Esta vez mi loca mente viajó a los recuerdos de mi infancia, esos que Cato se encargaba de hacerme olvidar, pero ahora no lo tenía para cumplir con su trabajo.

_Ahora tenía a Peeta. _

Como la zorra que soy (a veces), convertí lo que eran unas caricias amorosas y llenas de culpa, en besos apasionados cargados de sentimiento. A diferencia de mis otras experiencias, Peeta no mostraba interés en cooperar a quitarle la ropa y eso hacía que me molestara mas y más, sacando desde lo más profundo de mi ser ese lado agresivo y completamente dominante. Me monté sobre sus piernas con la desesperación de arrancarme la rabia de los recuerdos, la pena por mis sueños y la angustia de la cruel realidad a la que tenía que hacer frente (Mi mejor amiga engañándome con mi novio, Gale exigiendo terminar lo que empezamos esa noche y los vagos recuerdos de ese viejo en la taberna, atormentándome respecto de lo que hizo, lo que pudo hacer o hará cada noche, en cada una de mis pesadillas).

Formando una prisión con mis piernas y brazos lo besé; rostro, mejillas, frente, párpados, nariz y labios, sucumbían bajo mi roce, sobre todo en esa última parte, una y otra vez. Bajé por el cuello, en la medida que mis manos iban dejando un rastro de caricias que esperaba lo encendieran; pecho desnudo, abdomen, brazos. Toda su mitad superior estaba siendo tapizada por el calor de mis labios. _Sin embargo, Peeta no respondía. _

_ Katniss..._ lo escuchaba llamarme. Yo lo ignoraba.

Su camisa fue a dar a alguna parte en la habitación, así como también la polera que yo traía puesta. Peeta seguía tan quieto como al principio; no me tocaba, no respondía ni a mis caricias, ni a mis besos. Mi desnudes no me intimidaba, era su reacción la que me destruía por dentro. Bajé por el abdomen de Peeta con mis labios en un último intento por ganar su atención, entonces escuché que volvía a llamarme y está vez sí, con algo de dificultad.

Deshice el botón de su jeans oscuro, tan rápido como la experta que soy, y volví a su rostro buscando la señal que necesitaba para continuar: Peeta miraba el techo, totalmente ensimismado en ello. Sus brazos reposan a sus costados y ni luces de querer tocarme o verme, a pesar de estar semidesnuda sobre él.

_ Katniss..._ volvió a repetir cuando me lancé como una alimaña a su cuello_...Kat.._ Repite y yo me sulfuro como nunca antes, porque no podía entender que fuera más importante en esos momentos.

_ ¡QUÉ!_ grité ceñuda, a la vez que enterraba las uñas en su pecho.

Su mirada me desarmó por completo. Era tan pura, tan digna, tan cargada de sentimientos.

Todos los recuerdos de las noches que estuve en esta misma posición, vinieron a mi mente, golpeando cada fibra de mi ser.

_"¿Porqué?", me preguntaban entonces, y yo les respondía que quería que fueran mis chicos de tiempos ligeros_.

Me incliné para quedar frente a frente con el rostro de Peeta, tuve que hacer enormes esfuerzos por no desvanecerme sobre su cuerpo, con el temor de lo que resultara de preguntar...

_Porqué_

¿Cuantas veces me preguntaron por ello?. ¿Peeta me daría la misma respuesta que yo daba entonces?, ¿me diría que quiere que yo sea la chica de sus tiempos ligeros?, algo me decía entonces que no, sus palabras lo confirmaron.

_ Porqué.

Mi chico rubio me miró y alzó el brazo hasta alcanzar mi rostro. Su mano derecha acunó mi mejilla y con el pulgar robó el rastro de las lágrimas que comenzaban a abrirse paso fuera de mis ojos. Ni cuenta me había dado que estaba llorando.

Pegué mi propia mano a la de Peeta y esperar su respuesta fue la peor espera que tuviera jamás.

_ Preciosa..._ susurro incorporándose _estoy aquí, me tienes y me tendrás por siempre...

Cuando sus dos manos acunaron mi rostro, sentí como algo dentro de mí comenzaba a romperse lenta y tortuosamente; eran mis defensas. Peeta depositó un beso sobre mi frente antes de decir.

_No es necesario que hagas esto para causar efecto sobre mí.

_Traté de controlar la ola de emociones que me embargaron en aquel momento, finalmente no pude evitar explotar en llanto._

_._

_ Dos chocolate caliente y pan de queso por favor_ ordenó Rue cuando llegamos al emporio de Sae.

No sentamos en un lugar apartado, sólo para dos personas. Ella se quitó el gorro de lana negro que traía puesto, yo me quite los guantes y aflojé un poco el agarre de la bufanda, ya que dentro hacía bastante calor. Flexioné los dedos en torno al pote del azúcar, con la mente indecisa entre contarle o no a Rue la realidad de los hechos vividos en casa de Peeta. Una parte de mí quería echar a volar la mente, pero estoy bastante segura que ni recreando la parte más indecente de 50 Sombras de Grey, le haría justicia a mi chico rubio. _  
_

Rue arqueó una ceja cuando Enaboria apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargando nuestros chocolates. Los panes de queso reposaban en una canastita en el centro de la bandeja, lo dejó todo ahí, mientras nosotras saludábamos con una risita cómplice a la que fue el entretenimiento de Finn por el fin de semana.

_ Bien Katita_ empezó Rue tras un suspiro_ cuéntamelo todo.

_Mierda...50 sombras...realidad...50 sombras...realidad...50 sombras...realidad..50 sombras.._

_ Peeta es un Dios griego, alucinantemente bueno.

.

* * *

.

La media mañana con Rue en el emporio de Sae fue una recreación 50/50 entre las andanzas de Grey y la "realidad" vivida ese intenso domingo en casa de mi chico rubio, y sí que dejó satisfecha a la morena sonriente que conduce a mi lado. Al menos sus gritos de sorpresa y los mierda Katniss, me lo confirmaban.

Volvimos al instituto justo para la clase de Paylor, ahora por desgracia nada impedía el sometimiento a educación física y si soy sincera ahora menos que nunca estoy para eso.

_Los huesudos dedos de Delly dejaron huella. _

Me puse el traje deportivo con el cuello del polerón abrochado hasta el tope. Arremoliné mis risos castaños en un tomate alto que dejaba unos mechones colgando y me dejé la bufanda, rogando que Paylor no hiciera quitármela. Cosa que efectivamente hizo.

_ ¡Trinket! _ me pare de inmediato de las gradas, donde mantenía una charla con Rue_ a las canchas_gruñó.

Genial.

Clove y su séquito de porristas sexonas me seguían las pistas y apenas me arrimé al piso del gimnasio, empezaron con su ronda de burlas y comentarios idiotas.

_ Gale te dio duro ¿no?_ me gritó Clove, cuando Paylor fue a ordenar al otro grupo al otro extremo del gimnasio.

_ ¿Celosa?_ respondí y me arrepentí en el acto de haberlo hecho.

_ No, ya tuve todo lo que quería de Gale...ahora voy por ligas mayores.

_Algo me decía que eso no me iba a gustar. _

El juego de quemadas terminó con 8 puntos a favor de Clove y todo por culpa de mi descoordinación. No es que no esté preparada para estas cosas, pero para salir de las sábanas de mi chico rubio esta mañana, tuve que madrugar en serio y ser extremadamente sigilosa, no tan solo para evitar despertarlo sino también para sacar las cosas bajo su cama.

Peeta dormía tranquilo con los brazos extendidos; después de lo que fue mi tanda de acoso, tuvo que devolverme la dignidad cuando exploté en llanto, otra vez.

Ni siquiera tuve la fuerza suficiente para desplomarme y largarme a llorar, lo hice ahí, ante la mirada de Peeta, sentada sobre su abdomen, media desnuda y moqueando.

_¿Se puede ser más patética?_

Peeta continuaba con los brazos abiertos a los costados, mirada perdida en el techo y expresión tranquila. Cuando logré calmar las lagrimas y los ahogos, encontré la voz que había perdido:

_ Lo siento_ dije, entre limpiándome la nariz y cubriéndome los pechos.

Estiré el brazo para alcanzar la polera al final de la cama, me cubrí con ella y acomodé mi cuerpo sobre el de Peeta, abrazándolo fuertemente. Hundí el rostro en el pecho que subía y bajaba en un ritmo tranquilo, el sonido de su corazón calmaba mis miedos, mis inseguridades y por sobre todo mi dolor. _  
_

_ Ellos...

Un revoloteo que se centró en mi vientre y luego subió hacia mi estómago, disparó mi pulso cuando los dedos de Peeta se aventuraban entre los torbellinos oscuros de mi cabello. Su otro brazo dejó sentir su peso con delicadeza sobre mi espalda y yo me relajé aún más cuando el calor de su aliento me alcanzaba. Cerré los ojos y me sentí protegida bajo la armadura que suponían sus fuertes brazos.

_ Ellos..._ repitió Peeta, haciendo más presión sobre mi cabeza_ Ellos no alcanzaron a...

Oh, habla de eso.

_ ¡No!_ dije antes que continuara.

_ Lo siento Katniss...yo debí llegar antes, debí salir a ayudarte apenas escuché tus gritos...

_ Basta Peeta, no importa...

_...Pero es que era demasiado improbable que estuvieras ahí...aún así debí haber salido, pero no pensé...

_ Shhhh, basta...basta.

_ Pero ellos no te lastimaron..Wiress fue por la tarjeta de un taxi, fue en su ausencia cuando Cray te atacó.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?..._ pregunté con los ojos picosos nuevamente.

_ En la casa de Wiress..._ me respondió _..Wiress es hermana de Sae, la ayudo en el bar cuando Delly no está bien.

_ ¿Delly trabaja en esa taberna?

_ Delly es su nieta, no le queda de otra más que cooperar.

_ Y tú vas ahí para estar con ella_ solté con aspereza.

_ Voy por ellas...por Sae, por Wiress, por Delly. Voy porque están solas y no quiero que pase algo malo con ellas...

Oh.

_ ...Me encargué de Cray cuando lo vi sobre ti en el bar...todos estaban ebrios, nadie hacía nada por ayudarte.

_ Ya no sigas Peeta...

_Le he dicho a Wiress que se deshaga del lugar pero ella simplemente...

_ Shhhh, tranquilo...

Salí del escondite en su pecho para mirarle. No frené los deseos que me impulsaron a besarle. Dejé uno, solo uno, uno pequeñito a la vez que miré fijamente su iris nebuloso.

_ ¿Qué hacías ahí?_susurró Peeta ceñudo_ No son buenos lugares para que frecuentes...

_Estaba en la fiesta del hambre...perdí a Rue y a Finnick de vista y Gale...

_Oh mi Dios, habré sido más tarada_.

_ Continúa..._ susurró Peeta algo tenso.

_Estúpida Katniss, estúpida.._

__..._A Gale lo dejé atrás con una chica...Annie creo que se llama_Ya, mentí, pero en teoría no del todo porque es cierto que lo dejé atrás, es cierto que se quedó con Annie, la otra parte mejor omitirla._ ...Quería un taxi, nunca había estado esa parte del distrito...vi el bar y pensé que alguien me ayudaría.

Peeta asiente y permanece en silencio.

Me acomodé a un lado de la cama, muy cerca de él y lo observé intentando guardar cada pedacito de su rostro.

___Gracias por este día_ dije besando nuevamente sus labios inmóviles.

_ No hay de que..._me respondió él.

La pieza estaba oscura y completa por el sonido que hacían nuestras respiraciones y el suave canto de la lluvia. Me quedé muy quieta rozando el hombro de Peeta con el rostro, preguntándome que pasaría si me respondiera. Que pasaría si al menos me tocara con algo de la intención con la que Gale me toca, aunque sea mínima.

¿Lo usaría?, ¿intentaría algo con él ahora que nada me lo impide?

Peeta me gusta, y una parte odiosa dentro de mí me dice que él se merece algo mejor que yo. Que se merece alguien que lo cuide, alguien que sea una luz a su lado, cómo voy a ser yo, si no soy más que sombras de un pasado malo, tinieblas escabrosas llenas de excesos, mentiras y egoísmo andante, buscando sacar felicidad del placer...

_¿Cómo me va a tomar Peeta en serio si me he estado ofreciendo a él nada más quedar solos?_

_ ¿Peeta?_ lo llamé cuando giró sobre su costado, dándome la espalda.

_ ¿Sí?_ respondió somnoliento.

_ ¿Amas a Delly?

Peeta suspiró profundamente.

_ Sí...

_ ¿Desde cuando?_pregunté.

_ Desde siempre...ella siempre ha estado presente, siempre ha estado ahí, su voz conmigo cuando las otras se callaron. La amo y la protegeré siempre de quienes quieran hacerle daño. La amo, ella es mi mejor amiga.

_ ¿Y quién soy yo?_ pregunté casi al minuto de confirmar su relación de amistad con Delly. Cosa que por cierto, ¡me puso a mil!

_ Eres una mujer preciosa, dulce y buena, a la que le han pasado muchas cosas malas este ultimo tiempo y a la que no dudaría proteger si ella así lo quiere.

_ Quiero que me protejas.

_ Entonces voy a hacerlo...

_ ¿Siempre?

_ Siempre.

.

.

La cuenta regresiva al último bloque del día lo pasé con mis amigos y las anécdotas de nuestros fin de semana repleto de "touch and go". Finn nos esperaba en la cafeta con papas fritas y bebidas de cola, para recuperar las energías perdidas después de tanta "acción". No me quejo, si es lo que piensan, claro que no. Después de dormir abrazada al torso de Mellark y morir con la promesa de ser protegida por él, un cansancio físico, emocional y espiritual, inexplicablemente me dejó con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, que no me quito ni aunque mis amigos me miren con celos.

_ ¿Ansiosa por ver a Mellark?_ me pregunta Rue.

_ Muerdete la lengua Pichón, aquí hay mucha gente.

_ Entonces bájate los humos indecorosos Katniss, que la sonrisa que traes me da envidia_ me dice, con un golpecito sobre mi hombro.

_ Ahí viene Thread_ la molesto.

Rue gira violentamente el cuello y yo salgo disparada a los brazos de Finn, que está sentado con una carita, que da a pensar que su domingo no estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas.

_ ¡Finn!_ me lanzo sobre él, con una sonrisa de aquellas.

_ ¡Katita!_ me recibe, con un abrazo de oso al que luego se une Rue.

La cafeta como día lunes está a reventar de gente. Cargamos con las cosas y salimos disparados rumbo a las gradas del gimnasio techado; no se puede comer ahí, así que nos quedamos ocultos bajo los asientos. Finn pone un montón de ketchup a sus papas, Rue unta las suyas en guacamole, mientras yo no puedo evitar pensar que deberíamos alimentarnos más sano.

_ Deberíamos comer comida alguna vez_ Finn me mira con cara de odio.

_ Olvídalo, necesito grasa y calorías para recuperarme de lo de ayer.

_ ¿Y que pasó ayer Finn? _ inquiere Rue, con falsa inocencia.

_ Abusaron de mí...esa mujer...Dios...

_ Argg, con Enaboria, quien lo diría_ grita Rue y yo me quedo para mis adentros cuando la cara de Finnick se tiñe de un rubor rojo sangre.

_ Yo no dije que fuera con ella.

Fuck, sorpresas, sorpresas.

_ Oh mi Dios.. ¡Finn!

_ Qué pasa_ balbucea con las papas a medio camino de su boca. Era una vista bastante divertida.

_ ¡QUE NO NOS DEJES ASÍ!_ gritamos Rue y yo, casi al unísono.

_ No voy a contarles nada para de locas..._ refutó Finn carcajeándose_ ...a la chica la van a conocer, pero no ahora.

_ Hmmmm_ protesté.

_ Pues yo no entiendo nada_ rezongó Rue, entornando los ojos_ ..¿No te fuiste con Enaboria en la fiesta?

_ Sí...pero no_ respondió Finn, haciéndose el interesante. Rue lo golpeó en el hombro_ ¡Ey!

_ Entonces Rue fue la única que terminó la noche con quien la empezó_ afirmé, ganándome una mirada curiosa de mis amigos.

_ ¿Tú tampoco empezaste la noche con Peeta?_ exclamó Rue, abriendo de par en par los ojos.

_ ¿Peeta?..._ añadió Finn, mirándome serio_...wow, ¿de qué me perdí?

Mierda, se suponía que lo de Gale se mantenía en secreto.

_Si Finn no habla, yo tampoco_ fue todo lo que me digné a responder.

La mirada de Rue se posó sobre nosotros con cierta maldad, era la única que había expuesto todo su fin de semana después de todo, no parecía muy justo que tanto Finn como yo ocultáramos el nuestro. Desconozco los motivos de Finn para no hablar de aquella chica que lo traía flotando en un campo de flores, lo míos eran muchos para enumerar en una simple lista, los resumo a Gale, Cato y Madge. No iba a rememorar a aquel trío y ni pensar en que dejé fuera al viejo y a Delly, simplemente mi fin de semana no fue ni la mitad de bueno del de ese par frente a mí.

Suspiré con alivio cuando el timbre sonó y cada quien ya tomaba el camino respectivo hacia sus clases. Finn y yo quedamos solos unos momentos, Rue corría por el pasillo contrario hacia la clase de cocina.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ me pregunta Finn, con cierto reparo en la mirada.

_ Sí y tú...¿lo estás?

_ Sí...digo, fue un buen fin de semana.

_ Mmm

Alcanzamos la escalera que me llevaba al segundo piso, Finn debía seguir por el pasillo rumbo a las canchas, yo por mi parte me preparaba mentalmente para lo que sería un reencuentro con mi chico misterioso. ¿Qué hacer?, ¿tengo libertad de besarle?, ¿me siento junto a él?. Finn no parecía tener las mismas intenciones, simplemente me arrastró del brazo y me jaló hasta las canchas con él. Nos detuvimos cuando estábamos fuera del edificio.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Tú no te has metido a las redes sociales ¿cierto?

_ A qué te refieres.

Finn saca su móvil desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo primero que veo en la pantalla es su cuenta de Postbook, con su muro atestado de comentarios y preguntas. Mi nombre estaba en cada una de ellas, no entendí al principio, hasta que claro, las palabras de Clove rebotaron en mi cabeza como saltarina y el único nombre al podía atribuir esto era a..

_ Gale_ dije en un susurro, Finn asintió.

_ Lo publicó en su cuenta la misma noche de la fiesta.

_ Hijo de su madre

_ Messalla, ¿recuerdas?

_ Arggg_ grité, mientras me paseaba como león enjaulado con el móvil entre mis manos leyendo cada cosa que publicaban los chicos del instituto.

Había un foto de Gale y yo bailando, otras besándonos y otra entrando a la pieza de Glimmer. No había forma de creer que esto no pudiera estar preparado, simple y llanamente este chico tenía la cara de baboso idiota, pero no tenía un pelo de ello, el muy cabrón me vio la cara. Me maldije una y mil veces mientras bajaba por el muro y nuevamente me convertía en la comidilla de estas personas inescrupulosas. Finn me miraba desde el piso con aire triste. Cuando ya no pude más con la rabia y la impotencia, me senté junto a él en el pasto, con ambas manos empuñadas a mis costados.

_ No te culpes Kat_ suspiró Finn, luego de un rato en silencio.

_ Ciertamente no sé que pasó por mi cabeza cuando casi me meto con él.

_ Estabas enojada, dolida...no debió ser fácil lo de Cato y tu amiga.

Lo miré con cara interrogante.

_ Cómo...

_ Postbook_ dijimos al unisono. Abrí mi cuenta y mi muro estaba recargado de mensajes de Madge, pidiéndome disculpas y suplicando que atendiera sus llamadas.

_ No fue difícil adivinar, luego de eso.

_ Ya.

Mi mente volaba buscando las mil y un formas de retroceder el tiempo y borrar esta cagada. Evidentemente los tiempos con Peeta los mantendría, pero todo lo demás...

_Mierda, ¡PEETA!_

_ ¿Ahora me vas a contar porqué Peeta apareció en el baile?_ Lo quedé mirando.

Finn escuchó atentamente lo que fue mi REAL fin de semana, desde el momento que me puse el disfraz, hasta el último beso que le dí a Peeta antes de escabullirme hacia mi casa. Obviamente omití lo de los sueños y el ataque de Delly, ya lo otro era demasiado información y lo que más me desesperaba ahora, era hallar el modo de callar las voces que me vinculaban con Gale y hablar con Peeta, antes que se entere por rumores.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Katniss?_ me preguntó mi amigo cuando terminé mi historia.

Lo miré con la duda en el rostro.

_ A qué te refieres.

_ A todo esto...digo, te deja tu novio por tu amiga, te metes con Gale y luego te vas cuando alguien los interrumpe, casi te violan y luego casi haces lo mismo tú, pero con Peeta...o sea, uf, eso es mucho por decir algo...¿me sigues?

_ ¿Vas a sermonearme Finn?_ pregunté algo enfadada, no era necesario que me enumerara la mierda de mi fin de semana.

_ No, no tengo moral para hacer eso.

_ Entonces...

_ Soy tu amigo Kat, no me mal entiendas, pero tampoco voy a felicitarte por la actitud que has tomado.

_ ¡Qué actitud!, estaba ebria, sola, porque mis amigos estaban revolcándose con alguien más, estaba confundida por las cosas que me estaban pasando y adolorida porque siempre soy la única que sale perdiendo en todo...

_ Katniss

_ De qué actitud me estás hablando...¿acaso tú habrías reaccionado mejor?_ grité con veneno.

_ Que no sepas como manejar tus problemas no te da derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas._ me respondió Finn con enfado, a la vez que se levantaba.

_ Gale no estaba muy en contra mientras nos besábamos...

_ Gale es un cerdo y no es él a quien me refiero...has pensado en Peeta, ¿que va a pensar de todo esto?...

_ ¿Ahora te importa Peeta?, no seas cínico.

_ Mira quien lo dice..._ me responde serio, yo solo puedo morderme los labios por dentro._ ..¿qué es lo que quieres Kat?, ¿has pensado en ello?, ahora vas a tener una relación con Peeta, porque te trató bien y te dio el amor que nunca te han dado, ¿eso es lo que piensas hacer?, jugar con Peeta y usarlo hasta que te canses de ello...

_ ¿Cuándo algo que se trata de mí se convirtió en algo que tiene que ver con Peeta?

_ Por supuesto que no tiene que ver con Peeta, ¿cierto?, si a final de cuentas la única adolorida y lastimada en Panem eres tú..._ terminó con ironía.

_ ¿Te estás burlando Finn?

_ Sólo te estoy mostrando lo egoísta que eres...piensas en ti, en tus problemas, en tu dolor, en lo mucho que has sufrido...bienvenida al mundo Kat, todos hemos sufrido alguna vez y aún no veo que el mundo se desmorone por ello...la única perdida aquí eres tú, no arrastres a más gente contigo porque no sabes lidiar con ello.

_ Cállate_ gruñí, levantándome también.

_ Actúas...te mueves..sin pensar en la consecuencia de tus actos...No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida Katniss, eres mi amiga y te apoyaré con ello, pero no te voy a permitir que el proceso vayas lastimando a gente que también la ha pasado mal y entérate, hasta peor que tú.

_ ¿En serio Finn?...debo entender de tus palabras que estás defendiendo a Peeta

_ Piensa lo que quieras Kat, no me importa...pero excluye a Peeta de esta mierda antes que sea demasiado tarde.

_ Otro más que se suma a la lista de guardianes de Peeta.

_ No somos pocos, te lo aseguro.

_ ¡Yo no quiero lastimarlo mierda!, cuántas veces tengo que repetir el mismo discurso.

_ Entonces no lo digas, demuéstralo.

_ Así que tú también piensas que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con él...

_ Arregla tus mierdas Kat, pero no metas a Peeta en el proceso, él ya ha tenido bastante.

_ Qué sabes tú lo ha pasado a Peeta, si eres igual que la demás gente de este pueblo.

_ Y qué sabes tú exactamente si vas por la vida en tu mundo de espejos dónde todo lo que importa es lo que a ti te pasa. ¿Te has detenido a observar más allá Katniss Trinket?, porque te aseguro que las cosas son bien distintas a como las piensas.

_ Vete a la mierda Finn_ grité con asco a la vez que volteaba para salir de allí. Finnick me tomó del brazo fuerte y me inmovilizo para quedar frente a frente.

_ No remuevas el pasado Katniss, no vaya a ser que reanimes las llamas.

_ ¿Entiendo eso como una amenaza?_ mascullé tirando del brazo para zafarme de su agarre.

_ Tómalo con el consejo de un amigo_ sonrió Finn.

Entonces me fui.

Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de gente cuando el timbre que cierra el último bloque sonó. Salí disparada hacia la sala donde hace clase el señor Abernathy buscando a la única persona con la que me importa hablar ahora. La charla con Finnick me dejó con un malestar incómodo, me hizo sentir como si fuera una vil villana, dándole la razón a Delly y sus ganas de exterminarme. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al mundo con Peeta Mellark?, ¿ahora se supone que todos lo protegen?, ¿de qué?, ¿de quien?. Caminé abriéndome paso entre las miradas insufribles de los estudiantes, que nada más silbaban a mi paso. Estúpido Gale, estúpida yo por ser incapaz de distinguir al amigo del enemigo, estúpida gente que no se mete en sus cosas y anda preocupada de los asuntos de los otros. Argggg.

La clase de Abernathy había terminado hace poco rato. Uno a uno los estudiantes salían y yo me quedé ahí a medio camino de la puerta esperando que mi chico misterioso apareciera.

_ Chica en llamas_ escuché su voz decir, antes de ser capturada por sus labios.

Gale me besaba y acariciaba sin vergüenza alguna por quienes nos estuvieran viendo, tuve que poner todo de mi parte para desenlazar sus manos fuertes de mi menudo cuerpo y alejar sus labios codiciosos de los míos. Fue entonces cuando escuché la voz de Abernathy, junto a la de mi chico.

_ Por Dios, estamos en el instituto_ gruñó Abernathy a mis espaldas.

Giré lentamente el cuerpo, con la sensación que en cualquier minuto iba a desmayarme. Ahí estaba Peeta al lado del profesor; su mirada fría, inexpresivo, pero sus los ojos llenos de dolor no me eran indiferentes. La mano de Gale fue a dar a mi cintura, mientras Peeta se despedía de Abernathy y giraba sus talones en dirección contraria.

_ ¡Peeta!_ lo llamé, casi sin aliento._ ¡Peeta!

Esto era lo que yo temía, este es el momento donde no me quedae más remedio que dejarlo marchar


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Llevados por el deseo**

La mano me arde y me queda colorada, pero estoy segura que a Gale le dolió más. Me mira como si me hubiese vuelto loca y yo le miro con todo el asco que soy capas de transmitir sin palabras. El silencio que se esparce por el pasillo me comprueba que nadie se esperaba mi reacción, es decir, acabo de abofetear a Gale Hawthorne: el nadador estrella, el líder de los futbolistas, el "chico guapo" del instituto. Sin perder más tiempo con este subnormal, acorto los pasos hasta el profesor Abernathy quien ahora me mira divertido.

_ ¿Dónde está Peeta?

_ ¿Debería saberlo?_ me responde irónico.

_ ¿Es su alumno favorito no?

_ Pues ha de estar saliendo del instituto en estos momentos, eso hace la gente al salir de clases, se va.

Abernathy hace un gesto con la cabeza indicándome el camino y yo salgo corriendo por el pasillo, a toda velocidad tras los pasos de mi chico misterioso. Sí, la suerte se va en picada contra mí, cuando tras bajar las escaleras un mar de estudiantes mal olientes y prejuiciosos repleta los pasillos. Hablando de situaciones tensas, Clove y las zorras a las 21 horas. ¡Mi Dios!

Salgo dando empujones y gruñidos hacia la entrada del Capitol, abriéndome paso entre la gente que de mala gana me permite avanzar unos centímetros. Los risos brillantes y dorados de mi pequeño se dejan ver entre toda la acritud estudiantil, me remuevo inquieta presa de la necesidad y acorto algunos metros que nos separan sin poder alcanzarle.

_ ¡Peeta!_ lo llamo estirando el brazo. Mi cuerpo sucumbe ante la presión que hacen los demás, me arrastran, me llevan, me alejan de Peeta sin que pueda hacer algo por mantenerme en pie._¡Peeta!

Cuando Peeta pasa todos abren el camino para que se mueva sin dificultad, mientras que cuando yo lo hago la gente hace hasta lo imposible por retrasarme. Ya no veo la rubia cabellera de mi chico misterioso, doy empujones sin rendirme, pero algo además del cuerpo de los estudiantes me impide seguir moviéndome, es una presión firme en mi antebrazo, que luego me zarandea y me hace voltear violentamente.

_ Aquí estas.

¿Este chico es masoquista o qué?

Gale me mira desafiante y no duden que yo lo miro del mismo modo. La gente se paraliza a nuestro lado, abre un espacio, un circulo, expectantes a lo que vamos a hacer luego, pero ni él ni yo damos el siguiente paso. Lo miro, él me mira, los demás contienen la respiración. Poco a poco me va soltando, en la medida que esa sonrisa suya, esa que antes me quitaba el aliento, se estampa en su rostro socarrón. No lo soporto más y tiro para soltarme yo misma, no le voy a dar el placer de sonreír de esa forma en mi cara.

_ ¿Que?

_ Oye, tranquila.._ dice alzando las manos a la altura del pecho, como señal de rendición_ tenemos que hablar.

_ Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

_ Pues yo no lo creo, digo después de lo que pasó en la fiesta y eso_ Gale se pasa la mano por el pelo y baja la mirada, mientras todos alrededor se echan a reír.

_ NADA, NADA PASÓ EN LA FIESTA GALE_ le grito roja como tomate, tanto por la vergüenza como por la rabia.

_ No es lo que nosotros vimos en las fotos.._ interrumpe Clove, con aire satisfecho.

_ Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer_ gruño en su dirección_ ¿ninguno de ustedes?, tan del asco son sus vidas que no les queda de otra que ver lo que pasa en la de los demás.

_ Baja el drama Katniss_ esgrime Clove, con esa sonrisa en la cara que me dan ganas de arrancársela a trompazos.

Pasos se escuchan por el pasillo. Me giro esperando que sea Peeta cumpliendo su promesa de protegerme siempre que lo necesito, pero no es él, es Messalla acercándose con cara de angustia. Lo bueno dura poco, pienso, o al menos en lo que a mí respecta. Messalla disuelve las masas, todos siguen sus respectivos caminos menos nosotros tres y por supuesto, Clove.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí Gale?_ pregunta con exagerados gestos de preocupación.

_ Nada.._ responde el aludido_...sólo quería hablar con Kat, pero ella no se siente muy bien ahora mismo.

_ Me siento perfectamente Messalla, es Gale quien no entiende que no quiero hablar con él _ replico mirando furiosa a Gale, quien me mira como un cazador que tiene a su presa en el objetivo.

_ No sé que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero les aseguro que esta no es la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas.

_ Es que no hay nada que arreglar Messalla_ insisto, con todas las ganas de terminar pronto esta estúpida reunión.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Katniss?_ interviene Clove inocentemente_ ¿es que no fue lo suficientemente buena para ti la noche de placer que te dio Gale en los juegos del hambre?

Messalla abre la boca tan grande, que me da miedo que se le parta en dos y la otra mitad salga dando votes. Clove sonríe con suficiencia y Gale agacha la mirada, pero aún así no reprime una risita creída tras las palabras de la porrista. Esto lo arreglo aquí y ahora, esto termina hoy o dudo mucho que pueda seguir controlando las ganas que tengo de volarle la mandíbula a este par frente a mí.

_ Tú sabrás de ello_ comento desinteresada caminando hasta Clove_prácticamente te acuestas con él siempre que tienes oportunidad y todo eso, pero si tanto te preocupa que lo haya hecho conmigo, te digo que no fue así, Gale es todo tuyo, yo apenas y llegué a verlo desnudo y te digo amiga, sí que te conformas con poquito_ termino frente a ella, haciendo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Clove resopla, pero no muestra ni la mitad de la vergüenza que muestra Gale, por hablar de estas cosas frente a su madre.

_ Hablas como toda una experta, habrás tenido mejores experiencias en el distrito de donde vienes ¿no?, ¿como era que te llamaban allá?...chicas en llamas...

_ ¡Basta Clove!

Muy tarde Messalla, para cuando dijiste esas palabras ya nada impedía que mi puño diera de lleno en el rostro de Clove.

.

* * *

.

_ Me acaban de llamar desde el instituto, ¿cómo está eso que te peleaste con una chica?_ refunfuña Effie

La hora en el reloj mural marca las 07:00 pm. ¿Recuerdan la noche anterior?, esa donde estaba en los brazos de Peeta, besando sus labios, acobijándome sobre su cuerpo musculoso. Pues créanme, bajo ninguna circunstancia llegué a imaginar que mi lunes luego de eso sería así.

Tras lo fue estampar el puño en el rostro de Clove, literalmente porque un golpe como el que le dí deja huella, la cosa no terminó para nada bien. Clove salió dando traspiés buscando equilibrio, pero se incorporó rápido tras pegar aleteadas. La reconocí como a mi igual, cuando una que otra arañada suya dejó marcas en mi rostro. Clove era un perra de eso no cabe dudas, pero a diferencia de Finch y de mi propia amiga Madge, sabe como arreglárselas cuando alguien igual o peor que ella le sale al baile. Eso para mi sorpresa es muy parecido a mí, digo, más de lo que me gustaría pero así están las cosas.

Una serie de palabras ofensivas salían de su boca mientras intentaba alcanzar mi pelo. En el Uno me agarré de las mechas con una chica en una fiesta, ahí fue que aprendí que cuando peleas mejor controlas la lengua, ya que agrava las faltas. A Messalla le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Para entonces tanto Clove como yo teníamos deslumbrante rasguños, moretones por doquier y pedazos de carne menos. A ella le sangraba la nariz, habrá sido el golpe que nos dimos contra el piso, no acostumbro a dejar sangrando a mis contrincantes, no sé lo encuentro muy bajo. Yo por mi parte andaba media resentida de las costillas y sentía espacios vacíos en mi cuero cabelludo. Genial. Messalla tenía a Clove de los brazos, mientras yo sentía los brazos de Gale mantenerme firme contra su pecho. Ambas tironeábamos para seguir la jarana, hasta que la voz grave del mismísimo director del instituto nos cortó. Fue ahí cuando la cosa se puso color de hormigas.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer Katniss!, tu falta de criterio, tu inmadurez, tu...

Effie seguía y seguía, mientras yo me jabonaba frenética la cara en el baño de damas del emporio de Sae. La charla con Finn me dejó sin transporte ya que Rue se fue con Thread, a sacar la parte 2 de lo que empezaron el domingo. Me duelen las palabras de Finn, no porque sean duras ni mucho menos, sino porque esa parte odiosa dentro de mí, esa a la que nunca escucho y siempre tiene la razón, no deja de gritar por dentro que él está en lo correcto. _¿Esa clase de ser humano quieres ser Katniss?_. Para cuando termino, el rostro de Effie esta rojo como tomate de tanto regañar. Salimos del baño y tomamos asiento en uno de los puestos para dos. En mi mente me preparo para lo que serán horas y horas de sermones vagos y tontería barata que suelta Effie siempre que quiere arreglar 16 años de abandono; Parte interpretando el rol de madre seria y preocupada, luego se pone algo agresiva y hasta me sacude un poco del brazo y finalmente termina con el papel de madre ofendida por la actitud de su hija rebelde, dándole pequeños toques de dolor soltando un par de lagrimas, que luego olvida cuando prometo no volver a hacerlo. Esa ha sido la dinámica de este ultimo tiempo y aunque no lo crean, desde mi primera metida de patas a los 12 años, jamás ha variado.

Las cejas rubias de Effie se elevan dando la señal de inicio, pero su móvil vibrando sobre la mesa la cortan en pleno preludio.

_ ¿Diga?

Vaya que ha cambiado, ya casi no queda rastro de la Effie borracha y parrandera en la que se convirtió tras el abandono de mi padre. ¿Cuando fue que se pusieron las cosas de este modo? Cuando la familia feliz y unida que recuerdo fuimos una vez, se convirtió en esto: Un padre perdido en la adicción, una madre preocupada de sí misma y una hija que pedía a gritos que todo aquello terminara. La relación con Chaff terminó tras la tragedia que convirtió mi vida en una pesadilla constante. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, Chaff ya me había dañado y de la peor forma que un hombre puede dañar a una mujer.

_ Lo siento cariño, tengo que irme.

_ ¿Te vas?

_ El señor Snow me requiere para preparar un banquete, debo salir ahora a su casa.

_ Ok

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?_ pregunta de pronto, como si recién recordara que no tengo como puta llegar a casa después del accidente, que por cierto aún investigan.

_ No, no estoy bien, comeré algo y luego parto a casa, yo me las arreglo.

_ Hablamos cuando llegue eh, esto no termina aquí.

_ Ok

_ Te quiero cariño_ se despide besándome la frente, yo soy incapaz de terminar con algo más profundo que un simple "OK".

Enaboria aparece en escena minutos más tarde con una tasa extra grande de chocolate caliente y bollos de queso. Me siento tan mal que ni siquiera mi comida favorita es capas de robarme un sonrisa.

Simplemente una vez más lo eché a perder. Lo eché a perder, no solo con Peeta, sino con todo. Con este nuevo empezar libre de polémicas, con esta imagen de Katniss que de una u otra forma se las arregla en aparecer, con Effie, con Gale, con la vida misma. Para mi madre es tan simple dejarlo todo atrás y ser otra persona, mientras que para mí es casi imposible conseguir el cambio, pasar de nivel o dar vuelta la página. Es como si todo lo hiciera para cobrarme un poco lo mal que me ha ido. Y es que Finnick tiene razón, que yo no sepa manejar mis problemas no me da derecho a jugar con la vida de otras personas.

_ ¿Disculpa?

Alzo la mirada y ahí esta de pie frente a mi la persona con la que menos creí encontrarme en estos momentos: Annie. Trae un delantal de cocina cubriéndole la ropa y en sus manos frágiles el móvil blanco que me regaló Cato cuando aún había un algo entre nosotros, si es que alguna vez lo hubo.

_ Eres Katniss...Katniss Trinket.

_ Hmmmm_ asiento.

_ ¿Puedo sentarme?

_¿Y ahora? _

No rueden los ojos por mi actitud, pero es que después de este día lo ultimo que quiero es que la cosa se ponga peor. Annie toma asiento en el único puesto libre, extiende uno de sus brazos delicados y deposita el móvil frente a mí. Reparo en su vestimenta, similar a la que trae Enaboria, sólo que además de la polera y el delantal, trae una gorra que le cubre el cabello.

_ ¿Trabajas aquí?_ que pregunta es esa Kat, es obvio que trabaja aquí_ es que no te había visto antes_ arreglo.

_ Soy cocinera_ me responde sin mirarme.

_ Oh ya tengo a quien agradecer por lo bollos de queso entonces, son mis favoritos_ digo, tratando de entrar en confianza.

_ Gracias..._ sonríe amable_ pero yo no los preparo.

_ Gracias por el móvil_ digo cambiando de tema, el otro se fue a la mierda.

_ No, yo te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por mí

_¿Ah?_

_ Me da mucha vergüenza, nunca antes había bebido de más..._ Oh, así que habla de eso_ ...y pues, gracias por ayudarme ahí, no todos habrían tenido ese gesto..._ termina ruborizándose.

_ No, este...está bien, digo entre chicas tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas..._ Annie vuelve a sonreír_ ...y no es como que tú tampoco me hayas salvado.

_ ¿Lo dices por Gale?_ pregunta con cuidado, yo asiento.

_ Habría sido el peor error de mi vida y tú me has salvado de cometerlo_ Annie me mira con curiosidad.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_ Adelante

_ Es que no lo entiendo_ me dice con tono divertido_ ...estabas a punto de acostarte con Gale y...

_ ¡Por eso te dije que fue un gran error!_ interrumpo algo estresada. Annie abre mucho los ojos y luego se ruboriza apartando la mirada.

_ Lo siento, yo no debí, mejor me voy.

_ ¡No!_ la freno tomándole del brazo_ déjame explicarte, por favor.

No sé porque de pronto las ganas de hablar con Annie, será porque a diferencia de los demás que me clasifican como zorra o puta, ella piensa en los motivos que me llevaron a ello y no corre a apuntarme con el dedo como hasta yo misma haría. Annie toma asiento nuevamente y me mira sin perder detalle de lo que hago. Libero un gran suspiro antes de comenzar, siento como el nudo en la garganta empieza formarse y ni siquiera he empezado a revivir esos momentos.

_ Tenía un novio sabes, se llama Cato.

De este modo parte lo que es la hora y media más angustiante de mi vida. Nunca había hecho esto antes, hablar con otra persona además de Madge, respecto de las tragedias de mi vida. Generalmente era mucho más simple hacerlo con ella, no me daba vergüenza llorar, abrirme y ser sincera, porque ella misma tenía sus propios tragos amargos con la "familia feliz" que tenia. Ahora con Annie no lloré, aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Me deshice en explicaciones frente a una chica silenciosa, tratando a duras penas de justificar mis actos, mientras que en la medida que lo hacia ni yo misma me sentía convencida de los porqué de mi actuar. Tras terminar, la chica de ojos verdes me miraba con tristeza, detestaba cuando era niña, que la gente me mirara de ese modo y quisiera portarse linda conmigo solo porque la pasaba mal. Entonces me hacía la fuerte y les decía que no necesitaba a nadie a mi lado para ser feliz, creo que es eso lo que vengo haciendo desde entonces, olvidarme de buscar la felicidad y mostrarme fuerte todo el tiempo.

_ No es razón suficiente para hacer eso ¿sabes?_ comenta con cuidado_ Gale no es la clase de chico que necesitas a tu lado en estos momentos.

_ Gale es un idiota_ lanzo con veneno.

_ Gale es un inmaduro_ refuta ella, con cierto grado de enfado_ ... y tú no estás mucho mejor que él. _ termina suspirando_ Verás Katniss, no me parece justo que la gente hable de ti como si te conociera, la gente tiene sus motivos para ser como es, y no por eso debemos juzgarlos o catalogarlos de tal o cual cosa. Gale actúa como lo hace porque pues le falta mucho camino por recorrer y mucho que sufrir también, ya irá viendo las cosas de otro modo y si no lo hace, pues vivirá encajonado siempre entre los mismo errores y las mismas experiencias hasta tome la decisión correcta y logre dar el siguiente paso.

_ Eso es lo que tengo que hacer yo también.

_ Eso es lo que deberías hacer tú también_ afirma optimista, pero también con cuidado_ Uno elige la vida que quiere vivir Katniss, así como también a las personas que quiere de su lado.

_ Me siento estúpida, siempre termino eligiendo lo que me hace mal.

_ Porque tú misma eres incapaz de discernir lo que te hace mal, tú misma desconoces quien eres y si uno no sabe quien es, ni lo que quiere, difícilmente puede escoger a sus pares_ añade Annie y yo me he quedado sin palabras.

_ Gracias Annie_ suelto de repente y ella me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_ ¿Porqué?_ me pregunta sorprendida.

_ Por estas palabras, por escucharme, por todo. Creo que alguien intentó hacerme ver lo mismo que tú esta tarde y me molesté mucho con eso...

_ Quizás no uso las palabras adecuadas_ interrumpe divertida.

_ Sí, seguro que fue eso_ y entonces sí, le regalo una verdadera sonrisa.

_ Lo siento Katniss, debo volver al trabajo, pero me gustaría decirte que fue muy grato hablar contigo.

_ Para mí también lo fue Annie, me gustaría que nos siguiéramos tratando si eso no te molesta..._ le digo, con cierta timidez. Annie simplemente eleva el nivel de su sonrisa.

_ A mí también me gustaría_ afirma ella, poniéndole fin a nuestra charla_ ...ahora tengo que volver a los trastos y pastas, ¿quieres que me lleve eso?

_ Sí gracias, por favor.

_ ¿Segura que no quieres nada más?

_ Estoy bien, iré saliendo a mi casa ya se está haciendo tarde.

_ Ok, nos vemos entonces_ se despide mi nueva amiga, con la canasta de los bollos y la tasa vacía.

_ No vemos_ me despido, poniéndome los guantes y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vaya sorpresa me llevé con esta chica. Pensé que no le caía bien y finalmente...definitivo, yo no vuelvo a confiar más en mis impulsos, ni en mis corazonadas ni en nada. Simplemente me falla la razón y el instinto, porque no puede ser que de pronto mi vida este patas arriba y yo ni cuenta me haya dado.

Salgo del emporio de Sae con cierto aire renovado y una nota mental de llamar a Finnick. La charla con la castaña me ha retrasado más de lo que yo misma hubiera querido, pero agradezco nuestra tiempo juntas y el nacimiento de esta nueva amistad.

La noche ya ha caído en el distrito 12, hace un frío de aquellos y ahora me viene a la mente que no tengo para llegar a mi casa más que mis patitas. Rodeo la casa en busca de nada, lo hago por simple curiosidad y quizás con la vaga esperanza de ver a alguien en los estacionamientos, que me de un aventón o algo.

_ ¿Entonces dices que está bien?_ escucho a una mujer decir.

_ Está bien_ afirmó la voz de un chico, que resulta ser nada más ni menos que ¡Peeta!.

_ Mi Peeta_

Apresuro el paso nada más escucharle, el golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en el solitario lugar, donde no quedó nada más que una moto estacionada. Qué hago?, ¿hablo con él?, ¿espero que salga?, ¿me querrá escuchar?. Ya, dije que no confiaba en mis impulsos nunca más, pero no frené este que me llevó hasta la puerta de la casa donde empecé a golpear frenética para que me abrieran. Esperé un largo momento en la oscuridad del pasillo frente a la puerta. La casa no parecía tan nueva desde este punto de vista, sino todo lo contrario. Las tablas viejas del piso rechinaban bajo mis pies, la puerta estaba casposa y gastada y a duras penas la pintura en la pared se mantenía dando algo de color al entorno. Apenas una lucecita encendida en el techo me permitía ver el "frontis real" de la casa. Esa donde vivía Sae, esa donde además de los trabajadores del emporio, dudo mucho alguien más se atrevería a cruzar. La casa simplemente tenía los calificativos siniestro y abandonado muy bien plantados.

Con mi ya reconocida estupidez volví a golpear la puerta, mientras giraba la manilla para comprobar si estaba cerrada. El seguro cedió a mi contacto, la puerta se abrió frente a mí y una oscura escena se dejó ver, en la medida que daba mis primeros pasos hacia el interior.

_ ¿Hola?_ pregunté al vacío_ ¿Hay alguien?, ¿Peeta?

Di un par de pasos dentro de la oscura recepción. Miré en todas direcciones en busca de algo que me advierta que es mejor no seguir, pero al no encontrar motivos, di un par de pasos más con los sentidos en alerta.

_ ¿Hay alguien?_ repetí.

Pegué un salto cuando la única respuesta que obtuve fue un gato negro que se coló entre mis piernas con dirección a la calle. El estúpido animal parecía feliz de salir huyendo, se fundió con la noche fría que reinaba fuera y quedo fuera de mi alcance antes que pudiera hacer algo por traerlo de vuelta. Bien, tampoco es como si fuera a hacerlo. Caminé un par de pasos más alejándome de la puerta, literalmente no veía nada y el silencio en el lugar reinaba a la par con la negrura del ambiente. _¡Que rayos!_

__ _¿Peeta?...estás ahí_ llamé nuevamente, con los brazos al frente. La luz al final del camino recorrido eran mi único nexo con el mundo de afuera_ ¿Peeta?

_ ¿Peeta?_ repitió una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me giré inmediatamente, pero la puerta se cerró.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Acorté los pasos recorridos de tres zancadas y comencé a forcejar con la puerta, que esta vez no cedía. La voz se me hacía demasiado familiar para mi gusto; demasiado dulzona y aguda a la vez, con un aire raro entrelazado a cada palabra.

_ ¿Peeta?_ volví a repetir con miedo_ ¿eres tú?

_ ¿Peeta?...¿eres tú?_ repitió la voz. Dejé de moverme de inmediato.

La oscuridad era tal que apenas y podía ver mis propias manos. Traté de calmar mi respiración y los jadeos que soltaba a veces, pero todo se disparó cuando entre las sombras algo se removió. _Mierda porque yo, mierda porque yo, mierda porque yo. _Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿me muevo?, ¿busco otra salida?, ¿hay otra salida?, ¿que hago?, ¿que hago?, ¿que hago?. Cómo primera medida desesperada llevé mis manos temblorosas a mi boca, intentando contener los jadeos. El latir de mi corazón era tal, que me molestaba hasta poder escuchar los golpetazos que pegaba en mi pecho evidenciando mi presencia en el lugar. Agudicé los sentidos al máximo en busca de alguna presencia; olfato, tacto y visión estaban a la máxima potencia.

_ ¿Peeta?_ volvió a repetir la voz, muy cerca_ ¿Peeta?

Me moví presa del pánico y entonces aquella presencia también se removió. Avancé a tientas por las tinieblas, intentando ser lo menos ruidosa posible, pero la madera crujía de tal modo, que solo ponía en evidencia mi ubicación; dejé de hacerlo de inmediato. Pasos se escuchaban, pero no estaba segura de dónde provenían. Aquella presencia seguía moviéndose, escuchaba como el aire le abandonaba los pulmones, como se contracturaba el cuerpo para moverse y el sonido extraño que emitía tras dar cada paso.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hicieron escuchar y de pronto la potencia con que caían ocultaba mis propios ruidos y los que esa cosa también emitía. Aproveché esto para moverme un poco y dar con algo sólido; era esta constante sensación de vacío lo que incrementaba más mis niveles de terror y me impedía hacer algo más allá de tapar mi nariz y boca con ambas manos. Simplemente no podía permanecer así mucho más. Lentamente liberé una mano y extendí el brazo hacia el frente en busca de algún apoyo. Avancé con un pie y luego con el otro, paso tras paso ligeramente sin hacer ningún rechinido ni nada. No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve al filo del silencio, desesperada por encontrar algo pronto, hasta que mi mano violentamente chocó con una estructura lisa y sólida que me dio a pensar que era una pared.

Giré el cuerpo con la misma lentitud, hasta llevar la espalda a la solides que había encontrado. Estaba muy recta escuchando como algo entre las sombras se removía, como ese sonido en medio de la tormenta persistía y se intensificaba a ratos, cómo mi respiración agitada y mis temblores se intensificaban y nada podía hacer por acallarlos.

_ Te veo_ susurró esa misma voz de pronto, entre los atronadores sonidos de un trueno previo a la luz de un relámpago_ sé que estás ahí, no te puedes esconder de mí_ dijo, y entonces la luz que cruzó los cielos, ilumino también el lugar donde me encontraba.

_Mierda, ¿qué es eso?_

La presencia se removió un poco, gracias a la luz alcancé a identificar un par de sillones, una mesa y la presencia entre ellas, justo de espaldas. La ropa que llevaba no me gustó nada: roída, a mal traer sobre un cuerpo delgado.

_ Te veo..._ volvió a susurrar esa voz y la luz nuevamente iluminó. Ya no estaba entre los sillones, no alcancé ver donde estaba.

_Mierda. _

Traté de pegar lo más posible mi cuerpo a la pared. Mis manos sudorosas a duras penas se mantenían quietas y mi respiración ya era cuento a parte, así como mis latidos. Un estrepitoso trueno hizo retumbar la casa y el delicado brillar del relámpago iluminó por completo la habitación.

_ Ahí estas..._ escuché el susurro, giré el rostro justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer que se aventaba hacia mí.

Nada se interpuso entre el alarido de terror que escapó de mis labios. Avancé presa de mi propia ceguera, chocando con cosas, votando otras. Temblaba a tal punto que hasta estaba mareada de tanto hacerlo.

_ ¿Crees que no te siento?, no eres Peeta, ahí estas, no te puedes esconder de mí puta.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Cuando el sonido del trueno inundó el ambiente nuevamente, mis movimientos habían cesado otra vez, pero no los de esa mujer. Escuchaba cada uno de sus pasos, más acostumbrada a la oscuridad notaba su presencia deslizarse entre los maderos. Me buscaba, sabía que yo estaba en alguna parte de la habitación, solo que no sabía donde y yo tampoco. Mis jadeos eran tan fuertes que tuve que presionar mi nariz y boca fuertemente, estaba echa una bola en algún punto sobre el piso. No sentía nada a mi alrededor, ninguna estructura, ninguna presencia. El ronroneo constante que emitía la mujer pronto se hizo más fuerte que la misma lluvia; no paraba de repetir que me veía, que notaba mi presencia, que me iba a destruir donde fuera que me encontrase, que era una puta.

Cuando la luz se abrió paso una vez más, noté sus ropas hilachentas hacerse camino. La misma ropa gris de siempre, las mismas telas de encaje cubriendo un cuerpo en extremo delgado. Mi pánico fue tal cuando su respiración se acompasaba con la mía, los jadeos, el miedo, todo lo repetía a la perfección. Oscuridad y luz alternaban su búsqueda, hasta que el roce de algo caliente y peludo alteró por completo mi mal labrados nervios que evidenciaron por completo mi posición.

_ Ahí estás mierda, ¡déjate ver!, ¡muéstrate!, ¡Sé que estás ahí!_ gritó, a la vez que yo también gritaba.

Rodé, giré, estrellé contra cosas y me removí al borde del llanto.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH H!_ grité, cuando un par de brazos me mantienen sobre mi sitio.

La luz se enciende de golpe en el cuarto, revelando ante mí la presencia la mujer y de su acompañante.

_ Pe-ee-ta_ logré decir entre sollozos_ ¡Peeta!_ grité lanzándome a llorar sobre él.

_ ¿La tienes?, ¿tienes a la fisgona?, ¿la tienes?_ pregunta la mujer a mi espalda.

_ La tengo_ responde Peeta, rodeándome con los brazos_ no es una fisgona, la conozco, no te preocupes.

_ ¿Estás seguro Peeta?

_ Lo estoy_ responde acariciándome la espalda, yo me haré cargo de ella.

_ Está bien...pero que no vuelva a hacerlo ¿bien?

_ No volverá a pasar_ responde Peeta, sacándome de ahí.

Me toma de la mano y arrastra mi cuerpo ingrávido hasta la misma puerta por la que entré. La mujer está rodeada de gatos, viste los mismos colores que luce Delly normalmente, solo que más acabados sobre prendas deterioradas. Su cabello canoso y alborotado le rodea el rostro inexpresivo, sus manos se encrespan en torno a un rosario de madera que me traen a recuerdo el que usara Delly aquel día en la cafetería, y cuyas cuencas aun mantengo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Mis dedos sudorosos se entrelazan con los de Peeta cuando nos acercamos a ella. Evito mirarle ahora que estoy cerca, sólo quiero que mi chico misterioso me saque de ahí.

_ Alto_ gruñe la mujer, aún la tengo muy cerca.

Evito mirar, sólo escucho como camina, como se acerca a mí con cuidado y como su aliento me da de lleno en la cara. Huele a canela. Sus dedos huesudos entornan mis brazos temblorosos, me pego al cuerpo de Peeta, quien no hace nada por sacarme de ahí y trato de empujarle para que avancemos, sin embargo no lo hace. La mujer jadea cerca de mi rostro, mi oído es el último en recibir su aliento cálido. Los dedos en mi brazo hacen presión y su voz sale en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente claro.

_ No estas sola

_ ¿Qué?_ digo sin abrir los ojos

_ Ella, usted también la ve.

Abro los ojos de golpe y un par de ojos grises, carente de luz me dan la bienvenida. Es todo lo que veo, y la voz de Peeta diciendo mi nombre se desvanece dulcemente y alivia todos mis sentidos.

_...Katniss.._

_Katniss_

_Veo a la chica de ojos grises y de dos trenzas que camina a mi lado. Soy yo, soy la niña torpe que creía en las personas, la que mantenía la fe, la que tenía esperanzas. Me mira inexpresiva, me indica el camino. Avanzamos por un pasillo envuelto en oscuridad, entre las voces de Effie y Chaff, que claman mi nombre. El techo está tapizado de faros de luz intermitente, permiten ver la salida a la cual nos dirigimos perezosamente, alejándonos de la voz, apartándonos del sufrimiento. El pasillo pronto se acaba y no tenemos más que la puerta frente a mí. ¿La debo abrir?, decimos al unísono yo y mi otra yo. Algo me dice que no. _

_Las voces de Effie y Chaff mueren bajo el grito de una niña. Un grito desgarrador, doloroso e intimidante. Nadie quisiera ser el dueño de esos gritos, claman ayuda, piden perdón, se retuercen por piedad. _

_Mi otro yo mira detenidamente hacia el pasillo a mis espaldas. Apunta en dirección contraria y yo me giro para ver. Ahí de pie, al otro extremo del pasillo veo a la niña, no es la misma que habla en mis sueños, ni tampoco aquella que grita con desesperación. Esta tiene el mismo aire siniestro de Delly, no nos mira, no se mueve. El cabello le cubre el rostro, la piel tirante brilla bajo ese vestido blanco que le cubre con cierta dificultad._

_ Una a una las luces de los focos se apagan, partiendo por el que alumbra a la niña. Alzo la mano buscando la mano de mi otra yo, pero ahí no hay nada, estoy sola. Las luces se apagan en dirección a donde estoy, una a una, acercando el cuerpo de la niña. Me encojo, me hundo en mi dolor de poder verla, de poder oírle en cada instante más cerca de mí. _

_¿Porque yo?, ¿porque a mi?, ¿porque este sufrimiento?_

_KAAAAAAAAAAAAATNISSSSSSSSS_

_Grita la pobre chica que ha de estar retorciéndose en dolor. No la veo, solo la escucho y percibo el olor a quemado que desprenden las paredes, el techo, el aire, hasta mi propio cuerpo. Abro los ojos y ya solo hay tres luces que nos separan. Me encojo nuevamente en la medida que grito..NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO. _

_Katniss despierta_ dice la niña cerca de mí. _Despierta_

_Abro los ojos y un par de iris azules y atormentados me miran suplicante. Dos trenzas le adornan el rostro magullado, su cuerpo desprende calor y no pasan inadvertidas las múltiples heridas que trae su piel blanca. Sus manitos me remueven e instan que me ponga de pie. _

__ ¿Prim?_ pregunto. La niña asiente. _

_Debes despertar Katniss, debes despertar_ me grita una y otra vez. _

_Solo una luz falta que se apague. Me pongo de pie con los brazos de la niña herida sobre mi cuerpo. Despierta dice en un susurro, la última luz se apaga y antes de hacerlo, el cuerpo de la mujer a la que viera aproximarse se posa delante de mí y detrás del cuerpo de Prim. Extiende los brazos en un movimiento brusco e inesperado, sus manos alcanzan mi garganta, Prim vuelve a gritar. _

_¡Despierta!_

¡NO!

Esta vez el grito queda en mi garganta.

Abro los ojos, estoy en un cuarto desconocido. Peeta esta de pie al final de la cama con expresión seria, me mira como si no me mirase, yo no puedo controlar saltar sobre él.

_ No me dejes, no me dejes, no me abandones_ pido con desesperación.

_ Shshshsh, calma Katniss

_ Lo prometiste, lo prometiste, lo prometiste_ grito mientras me aferro más a él. Peeta deja de intentar zafarse de mí, pero aún así sus brazos no hacen presión sobre mi cuerpo.

Me alejo para ver el cielo en su mirada y me encuentro con una tormenta. Le tomo los brazos con acritud y me envuelvo con ellos hasta que ya no es necesaria mi presión. Peeta me arrulla y trata de calmarme, yo me fundo con él, con su calor y escondo el rostro en su pecho firme que a duras penas puede con mi invasión.

Minutos son los que pasan, antes que se calme esta crisis de histerismo. Peeta no dice nada, solo me mantiene en prisión con su cuerpo.

Miro la hora en el reloj colgado a la pared, marca las 22:00 pm.

_ Ya es muy tarde_ comento con la respiración más acompasada.

_ Sí_ responde mi chico misterioso_ ¿Estás mejor?, ¿puedes mantenerte en pie?

Asiento pero no le dejo ir muy lejos.

En el cuarto no hay más que una cama vieja y un ropero, y es apenas iluminado por la lamparilla en el velador junto a la cama. En la manilla de la puerta atrás de nosotros cuelga un rosario de madera, desvío la vista de ahí y la fijo en Peeta, quien me rehuye sin disimularlo.

_ ¿Me llevas?_ le pregunto, obligando a que me mire.

_ No voy a mi casa_ me responde, aún sin mirarme.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ insisto. Peeta me libera de su abrazo.

_ Lo siento preciosa, pero ahora no es buen momento.

_ Mírame_ demando angustiada_ mírame.

Peeta alza la mirada y noto el mismo dolor de entonces. Ya no hay brillo, ni sonrisa, ni rastros de ese aire travieso que tanto me encanta. Llevo mis manos a su rostro y noto entonces la humedad que desprende.

Lágrimas.

_ Lágrimas_ le digo en un susurro. Sucumbo ante la idea de ver a mi pequeño hecho un mar de lágrimas_ ¿He sido yo?

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta él.

_ He sido yo..._ digo borrandolas con mis dedos_ ..la causante de estas_ le señalo. Peeta niega con la cabeza.

_ Tienes que ir a tu casa Katniss

_ No me voy a ninguna parte hasta saber de esto_ refuto impaciente.

Tomo a Peeta de las manos y lo obligo a que se siente en la cama. Está tan nervioso, lo noto de su cuerpo que no reacciona del mismo modo y en sus ojos el dolor persiste. Nos sentamos a cierta distancia, mi chico misterioso nuevamente me rehuye con la mirada.

_ Habla_ le digo_..que sucede.

_ Preciosa...

_ ¿Es por lo de Gale?...porque me viste con él...Peeta no es real, no es real, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada_ digo entre lágrimas_ soy una tonta, una puta como todas ellas dicen...siempre lo echo todo a perder.

_ ¿Todas ellas?...Katniss..._ pregunta con marcada preocupación. Genial, ahora lo hago preocuparse.

_ Lo siento mucho ¿sí?..._ lo interrumpo_ lo siento mucho..no me dejes por favor_ suplico.

_ Preciosa

_ No me dejes, no me dejes.._ digo tirandome a su regazo_ no me abandones tú también

_ Qué son estas marcas Katniss...quien te ha lastimado.

_ Me peleé con Clove al salir de clases_ le respondo con los brazos pegados a su espalda.

_ ¿Porqué?

_ Porque me ha llamado puta , porque ha insinuado que me he acostado con Gale...y porque no me cae bien_ reconozco con una risita que él también me corresponde_ ...yo no he estado con él, subió unas fotos, pero te juro que nada ha pasado, por favor no lo creas tu también.

_ Qué cosa..._ pregunta mi pequeño niño rubio aguardando mi mirada_... cálmate Katniss, estas temblando.

_ Qué soy una puta, como dicen todos los demás...una perra egoísta...

Me abrazo a él y dejo que mi cuerpo se manifieste. Lloro amargamente por todo lo que sucede conmigo, por las cosas que veo, por lo que siento, por este miedo que se ha instalado en mí y no da tregua. Peeta me abraza con la misma intensidad y hunde su rostro en mi cuello. No intenta callar mi tristeza, es como si supiera que necesito hacerlo, que necesito votar lo que llevo dentro, esta angustia, este dolor.

_ Recuerdo que me dijiste que hay mentiras que viven cuando comienzas a creer en ellas_ le digo entre sollozos.

_ Yo jamás voy a creer que tu seas...eso_ discute.

_ ¿Porque no?_ pregunto separándome_ ¿porqué no?, cómo sabes que no es así, si yo también lo he empezado a creer, tal como esos comentarios...

_ ¿Cuáles?

_ Esos que afirman que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas tras decirlo en voz alta.

Peeta acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerca a él sin despegar la vista de mis ojos nublados. El roce de nuestros labios hace que quiera cerrar los ojos de golpe, pero no lo hago. Nos miramos largamente, nuestras manos permanecen entrelazadas. Poco a poco vamos despidiéndonos el uno de otro, cierro los ojos tal como él hace, muy lentamente, hasta que ya no veo, solo lo siento.

El beso suave se consume bajo las llamas del uno y del otro. Tenemos que separarnos, nos hace falta respirar. Jadeo cuando me estrecha a él, con sus brazos formando una prisión cálida en torno a mi cintura. Lentamente, en la medida que nos abandona la pasión, vamos abriendo los ojos nuevamente. Mi manos están a la altura de su pecho donde siento el latir acelerado de su corazón; es todo lo que quisiera escuchar siempre.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y somos una perfecta combinación de colores, azul y gris se funden en uno solo formando un atardecer.

_ ¿Sientes eso Katniss?_ me pregunta Peeta en un susurro.

_ Sí_ respondo en un hilo de voz.

_ Yo también lo siento_ me dice, indicando donde están mis manos a la altura de su corazón.

_ ¿Dice Katniss..Katniss...Katniss?_pregunto sonriente, al recordar como hice lo mismo con él. Peeta niega con la cabeza.

_ Dirá lo que tu quieras que diga_ me responde, también con una sonrisa. _ Promete que no volverás a creer lo que la gente quiera que creas.

_ Sólo si prometes que tú tampoco lo creerás...sobre mí, sobre ti..._ le ruego, tanto con la voz como con la mirada. Peeta asiente, con un atisbo de esa travesura que me encanta colándose en sus ojos.

_ Yo no hago esa clase de tratos contigo_ repite mis palabras.

Yo no sonrío como él hizo entonces, sólo retomo la unión de nuestros labios.

_¿Me quiere?_

_Quiero creer que así es. _

_¿Me ama?_

_Ojalá así fuera, algún día. _

_¿Me desea?_

_No lo sé. _

Hago presión para que caiga conmigo entre sus brazos, sobre la cama. Mis manos se aferran a su polera, las suyas permanecen fijas en mi cintura. El beso es una batalla constante por mantener un ritmo, a ratos perezoso, a ratos demasiado pasional, otras veces cargados de sentimiento.

_ Quiero que estés sobré mi_ pido entre beso y beso_ por favor.

Siento que giramos y mi espalda reposa segura sobre la colcha de la cama. Los brazos de Peeta vuelan a flanquearme y yo descubro que si Peeta hace esto cada vez que está conmigo, inmediatamente estoy en mi lugar favorito sobre la faz de la Tierra; siempre protegida, siempre embriagada de su calor, siempre de Peeta.

Mis dedos pastorean entre el espacio bajo su nuca, en su espalda ancha y musculosa. Nos separamos, nos volvemos a reencontrar y nos separamos nuevamente. Peeta me mira como si fuera un bien preciado, como si fuera hermosa, frágil, única. Roza mi nariz con la suya, me vuelve a besar y repite el mismo acto como en un patrón que quisiera poder grabar para sí mismo; yo no me niego.

Poco a poco el anhelo de saciar el gusto por el otro va mitigando. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro.

_Te deseo, grito para mis adentros. _

Peeta sonríe como si pudiera leer mi pensamiento a través de la mirada.

_Deseo, nos saca de nosotros mismos, nos desubica, nos dispara y proyecta, nos vuelve excesivos, hace que vivamos en la improvisación, el desorden y el capricho, máximas expresiones de la libertad._

_ Ahora me dirás el porqué de tus lagrimas_ pregunto algo inquieta por su reacción.

Peeta rompe nuestra conexión, trata de huir de mí.

_ Háblame_ le pido_ Háblame por favor, confía en mí, por favor_ tomo su rostro entre mis manos y pego nuestras frentes.

_ Delly..._Susurra con dolor_...Delly ha sufrido un accidente.

_ ¿Un accidente?

Y ahí esta la tormenta nuevamente, sobre ese cielo hermoso de su mirada.

_ Ha intentado quitarse la vida...

Delly se intentó suicidar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Origen del tiempo de las revelaciones**

_ Señorita Snow, señorita Trinket.

_ Buenos días director Gloss_ dijimos al unísono Clove y yo.

Finalmente nada se queda sin castigo. Ayer por la tarde tras ser intervenidas por el director del instituto, fuimos citadas a primera hora de la mañana para saber cuales eran "las cartas que tomaría en el asunto". Su cara de gangster y su voz grave me da a entender que no es de la clase de director que comprende el término de hormonas alborotadas y adolescencia, no. El señor Gloss se ve más familiarizado a la historia militar, a la disciplina, al orden y esas cosas.

_ Bien, no preguntaré cuales fueron los motivos que las llevaron a actuar del modo que lo hicieron._ empezó, cruzando las manos en el escritorio y algo inclinado hacia donde nosotras estábamos._ en una pelea son dos los participantes, en un matrimonio son dos los que firman, en un equipo todos comparten responsabilidad, por lo tanto...

_ ¿Nos va a dar el mismo castigo a ambas?_ pregunte algo alterada. Su mirada me reflejó la respuesta._ ...es injusto.

_ La justicia señorita Trinket, es injusta_ reparó él, enarcando una ceja_ ...y por mi parte, si usted hubiera pensado antes las cosas en vez de actuar, ahora no se vería envuelta en esta situación, lo mismo para usted señorita Snow.

_ Pero es ella, la que anda hablando cosas que no corresponden y ofende a la gente gratuitamente_ refuto impaciente.

_ Señorita Trinket..._ me advierte Gloss. Arggg, no debería seguir pero es injusto.

_ ¿Ahora debo permitir que me llamen zorra y no hacer nada al respecto?

_ Yo no te llamé zorra_ me cortó Clove sonriente. Será una hija de su madre_ ...sólo rememoré como te llamaban en tu antiguo distrito.

_ ¡Insinuaste que era una cualquiera!

_ Yo no insinué nada Katniss, tú eres una cualquiera_ Afirma la muy zorrona carcajeándose.

_ Trágate tus palabras Snow_ la amenazo, inclinándome hacia donde está.

_ Has que lo haga_ me reta tranquilamente, entonces ambas nos levantamos del asiento.

_ ¡SEÑORITAS!_ interviene Gloss, antes que retomáramos los golpes de ayer_ Tomen asiento... ¡ahora!

_Oh mierda_

_Dije que mis pesadillas dan miedo, miren la cara de póker que trae este director._

_._

* * *

**_2 horas más tarde._**

**_._**

¡2 HORAS!

Dos horas le tomó a Gloss dejarnos bien claro como van las cosas de ahora en adelante. Clove alegó como loca tras escuchar cada fase del castigo, seguro la niña de papi pensó que no le llegaba por ser la nieta del viejo verde más millonario del distrito. Finalmente fuimos castigadas por conducta reprochable, ahora estoy con tres días de suspensión y mi nombre pasó al acta, lo cual no pinta muy buen panorama para mí, digo aun me quedan dos años más en este instituto.

Como mis clases están suspendidas hasta el viernes, me tomo la libertad de caminar por donde se me da la gana, mientras los otros están en clases. Mientras le marco a Effie, voy a mi lugar favorito: las canchas. Como no tengo auto tendré que esperar hasta que Rue salga para ir a mi casa, es eso o camino.

_ ¿Sí?_ responde Effie. Mejor lanzar la bomba de una vez y no retrasar el sermoneo.

_ Hola mamá, acabo de salir de la oficina del director.

_ ¿Fue muy malo?, seguro que sí, me llamas mamá siempre que hay que lidiar con tus problemas.

_ Ehm, más o menos..._ rehuyo_ ...algo así como tres días de suspensión.

_ ¡Tres días de suspensión!_ grita Effie a través del auricular. Dios, que manía para con los gritos.

_ Tres días a partir de hoy, el viernes retomo todas mis actividades normalmente_ aclaro tratando de ser optimista.

_ La sacaste barata_ comenta con algo de alivio, es que aún no le suelto la bomba completa.

_ Yo no diría eso, me fui a acta_ suelto de un golpe.

_ ¿Y que se supone que es eso?

_ Una más y me echan del instituto, repruebo alguna materia y quedo condicional, además de eso una semana de trabajo comunitario en el Capitol o dónde yo quiera, pero debo llevar referencias._ escucho como resopla a través del teléfono, seguro ya está roja. Mierda.

_ ¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer Katniss?..¿has pensado en ello?

_ Effie..

_ Mira no quiero hablar ahora, lo arreglamos cuando llegue más tarde_ me corta severa. Ya no sé si tengo tantas ganas de llegar a mi casa.

_ ¿Otra reunión?_ pregunto con marcado doble sentido.

_ Boggs acaba de entrar, no voy a discutir contigo delante de él.

_ Si claro Eff, nos vemos más tarde.

Entonces corto.

¿Boggs?, ahora lo único que me falta es que tenga una aventurilla con el papá de Gale.

Estoy pasando por el mismo baño donde hablé por primera vez con mi chico misterioso. Escucho los gritos desde las cachas, como hoy hace buen clima seguro Paylor los sacó a todos a trotar fuera del gimnasio. Me acerco a ver para entretener un poco la vista. A esta hora estaría en matemáticas con Rue, pasándonos papelitos con información respecto de como le fue ayer, o simplemente prestando atención a la clase. No soy muy aficionada a nada de eso de las matemáticas, en cierta parte esa es otra cosa que me separa del Peeta perfectín que todos odian, ¡es el primero del ultimo nivel! y ha sido de ese modo durante sus cuatro años en el instituto. Ahora entiendo parte de la bronca que le tiene Messalla, Gale va segundo.

Gale será el chico guapo, el líder del futbolistas, el nadador estrella, pero Peeta es el promedio perfecto del Capitol y finalmente a las Universidades eso es lo que les importa. Hum, el plan chica perfecta para el chico misterioso está cada ves más lejos de concretarse.

Me colo entre las gradas en torno a la cancha de atletismo, algunos chicos están dando vueltas a duras penas para terminar el cross. Lamentablemente después de lo Madge y Cato no tengo ni ganas de meterme a postbook y con las fotos de Gale aún dando vueltas, mejor me olvido de ello por un tiempo. Gracias al cielo por esas fotos, en cierta parte atribuyo la falta de mensajes de mi ex amiga a esa situación, el último texto lo mandó el domingo y no eran palabras muy amables para alguien que fue infiel con el novio de su mejor amiga. Hay que ver como es la gente...

_¿Qué rayos?_

Siento la presión de dos manos en los ojos, sacándome de foco.

_ ¡Qué mierda!_ protesto, mientras tiro para zafarme.

Sólo hay una persona que hace esas cosas conmigo, ¿acaso no entiende que no quiero tener nada con él?. Me paro furiosa del asiento, mientras me suelto con violencia de esas manos insistentes que luchan por mantenerse en su sitio.

_ Pero qué es lo que te pasa a ti ahora_ bufo con voz grave_ que no entiendes que no quiero...

_ Lo siento_ me responde el aludido parándose también.

_ Mierda Peeta, no te vayas, ¡espera!_ grito, ya que en un segundo se baja de las gradas y yo con mi atuendo no lo hago en menos de 10.

_ No quería molestarte Katniss..._ se disculpa mi chico misterioso avergonzado, cuando por fin lo alcanzo.

_ ¡No!_ protesto_ Nooo, tú no me molestas, tú nunca me molestas Peeta, es que yo creí que eras otra persona.

_ ¿Tanta bronca le tienes al pobre?_ pregunta divertido.

Ah, ahí está mi Peeta otra vez, con su sonrisa, sus cabellos desordenados y esa carita de niño bueno que me comería a besos.

Calma Katniss, relájate, recuerda lo que pasó anoche.

_ Dime tú, pensé que eras Gale_ digo con cara de asco. Anoche en la soledad de mi cama comprendí que si quiero algo más con Peeta debo ser completamente sincera, tanto con él como conmigo misma.

_ Ya, ahora entiendo un poco_ se carcajea y yo me uno a él_ aunque yo no le tengo bronca a Gale_ aclara.

_ Pues deberías.._ Peeta niega con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué haces preciosa?_ me pregunta, colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

_ Nada

_ Nada_ repite divertido_ Olvidaba que a eso se viene al instituto, a hacer nada_ termina con falso aire indignado. Yo lo golpeo en el hombro.

_ Tonto_ replico mostrándole la lengua_...¿estoy castigada recuerdas?

_ Mmm...Me perdí esa parte_ me responde sentándose en una de las bancas vacías.

Me acerco a él y me pongo entre sus piernas para juguetear con su pelo. ¡Mierda!, ya sé vocecita que jamás escucho dentro de mi, ya sé lo que hablamos anoche, pero no puedo resistir tocarlo si se ve tan sexy con el uniforme deportivo.

_ Por la pelea con Clove, creo que ayer te dije que defendí mi dignidad con ella.

_ ¿Y lograste tu cometido?

Asiento como niña pequeña y me gano una sonrisa de su parte.

_ No creo que tenga ganas de seguir llamándome puta luego de eso, y mucho menos con el castigo que el director nos puso.

_ ¿Tan malo fue?_ pregunta torciendo la boca. Sus cambios de expresiones son un sueño.

_ Mhum_ respondo con aire apenado, ganándome un pelliscón en la mejilla._ ¿Has sabido algo de Delly?

Niega con la cabeza.

A pesar que estoy haciendo esfuerzos por no lanzarme sobre él, una de mis manos juguetonas bajó de su pelo a la espalda; sentí la tensión apenas dije el nombre de Delly.

_ Iré a verla hoy al hospital...

_ ¿Puedo ir contigo?_ interrumpo, dejando mis manos sobre sus hombros. Peeta mantiene las suyas firmes a los costados, aferrándose a la banca.

_ No sé si sea buena idea Katniss

_ Anda, déjame acompañarte, estoy libre ¿recuerdas?...por favor.

Peeta niega con la cabeza otra ves, y yo insisto cual niña pequeña para que ceda; Revuelvo su cabello dorado, alborotándolo más aun, le pellizco los cachetes, hago formas divertidas con su rostro bello, lo zarandeo, tiro de su polera, hago pucheros. Todo parece divertirle en ves de hacer que desista con su negativa.

_ Anda..._ suplico, sentándome sobre sus piernas extendidas_ déjame ir sí?

_ Ok

_ ¿Así tan fácil?

_ ¡Qué esperabas que dijera!_ replica carcajeándose. Yo lo miro ceñuda. _ ...Ah señorita Trinket, es que yo sé perfectamente cuales son sus técnicas de convencimiento_ añade con falsa seriedad.

_ ¿Besarte?_ Peeta asiente_ ...¿tan poco auto-control crees que tengo?_ Peeta vuelve a asentir y yo bufo indignada.

_ El trato era nada de contacto físico y aquí estás sobre mis piernas

¡Ahhhh!, otra vez ese aire travieso, ¡Oh mi Dios!, se viene un beso, se viene un beso, ¡sí!

_ No sé de qué me hablas Peeta, no recuerdo nada de eso_ discuto seria y con toques de estar indignada. Peeta sonríe enternecido.

_ Está bien preciosa, puedes venir conmigo.

_Mierda, cambió de tema...ahí se fue mi beso. u_u_

_ Ya no sé si quiera, me has ofendido

Me pongo de pie con intenciones de salir de ahí, pero Peeta me retiene desde la cintura. Dios, como extraño ese calor que emite su cuerpo nada más hacer contacto con el mío. ¡Me tiene embobada!

Anoche tras pedirle disculpas a Sae por la intromisión en su casa, Peeta me acompañó a la mía en su moto Lamborghini Design 90. Extrañamente anoche fue la primera vez que pude hablar con Peeta como un par de chicos normales, claro lo de Delly lo tenía muy afectado, así que yo sin problema alguno, me ofrecí voluntaria para consolarlo a base de besos y caricias. Me extrañó que Peeta respondiera, no me mal entiendan, estaba más feliz que perro con dos colas porque lo hiciera, pero tras su actitud dominante a ratos, presentía que algo se traía.

_ Peeta..._ le pregunté, tras el beso número...sabrá Dios que beso fue ese_ ¿Te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí?

Peeta me miró sorprendido. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas, los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto mordérselos y su pelo de infarto todo alborotado por mi causa. Tengo una obsesión con su pelo, ¡así como con sus pestañas!, son tan rubias. Mi chico misterioso, que estaba sobre mí, me dedicó una sonrisa que alcanzó hasta sus ojos. Ni rastros de esa tormenta sobre el cielo azul que me miraba, no. Ahora era un cálido atardecer, donde no cabía nadie más que yo.

_ ¿Qué tanto?_ preguntó, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

_ Lo suficiente como para hacerme adicta a tus besos, a tus caricias y tu contacto, en una sola noche_ afirmé con picardía, retomando la tarea de los besos.

_ Katniss..._ me llamó él, yo lo atraía más a mí_ ...creo...creo que deberíamos parar.

_ ¿Me llevarás a mi casa?_ pregunté inocentemente, a lo cual Peeta asintió.

¡Sí!, mi chico misterioso me lleva a mi casa, espero que Effie no haya llegado aun. Traté de volver a besarle entonces, pero Peeta hizo presión con sus manos para mantenerme en mi sitio. Lo miré confundida y él solo sonrió.

_ Nada más de besos_ dijo serio, pero aguantaba las ganas de reírse, mi cara debió ser todo un poema.

_ ¿Nada de besos?_ pregunté confundida_ ¿Hasta que lleguemos a mi casa?_ Peeta negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿No te parece raro esto?_ me preguntó incorporándose, y el vacío fue inmediato.

_ Qué cosa, ¿que nos besemos?_ Peeta asintió_ Eh ¿noooo?, de hecho me encanta

_ ¿No te parece raro?_ insistió, dejando una caricia en mi mejilla izquierda. Dios y el escalofrío que me dejó su contacto no lo tenía ni a grado cero.

_ Pues no_ reafirmé con convicción, pero él seguía mirándome divertido_ Ok, si soy rara porque me gusten tus besos entonces declarenme freak, lo acepto, pero no veo nada de malo en que nos besemos_ terminé mordiéndome el labio y con cierto enfado.

Peeta se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme, tan intensa y apasionadamente que el oxigeno me abandono antes de siquiera responder de la misma forma. Lo abracé y volví a montarme en su regazo, había una pregunta que me rondaba la cabeza.

_ ¿Acaso no te gusto?_ susurré algo dolida. Peeta me abrazo al instante y guardó su rostro en mi cuello. Lo que hacía su aliento cálido conmigo es demasiado como para relatar, pero puedo decir que la Katniss fase acuosa hacía acto de presencia, otra vez.

_ Me gustas lo suficiente como para hacerme adicto a tus besos, tus caricias y tu contacto, en una sola noche_ dijo con voz ahogada, ya que tenía el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

_ No te robes mis diálogos Mellark_ refunfuñe apartándolo, en verdad quería saber que era lo que le molestaba.

_ Me gustas, no sabes el efecto que causas en mí_ añadió tras un silencio. Creo que me dolían los cachetes de tanto que sonreía_ Pero...

_ ¿Pero?

Ay no...lo de Gale. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo.

_ Es que yo no sé..._ Empezó a balbucear_ es que yo...

_ ¿Es que yo qué?_ demandé impaciente.

_ Es que yo no sé cómo abordarte_ terminó en un suspiro. Y mi cara de ¿What's? hizo acto de presencia. _ Yo, no sé que hacer cuando estoy contigo...yo..

_ Peeta_ lo llamé tomándole las manos_puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, ¿recuerdas?, tienes mi permiso para abusar de mí.

_ Yo no quiero abusar de ti Katniss_ afirmó con los ojos muy abiertos_ ...te sonará ridículo, pero me gustaría que nos tomáramos las cosas con calma..._ aclaro ruborizándose fuertemente, yo no entendía nada_ ...Quiero estar contigo, conocerte. Quiero buscar cada detalle en tu mirada, averiguar las cosas que te gustan, las que no. Acercarme a ti para charlar de cosas triviales, cada conversación sería un reto por cierto, y en alguna de esas charlas pedirte que me concedieras el honor de tener una cita conmigo.

Mi corazón se aceleraba y aceleraba conforme hablaba. Nunca he sido de las que ha tenido citas, digo, (me gustas + te gusto=acción); esa era la ecuación del amor para mí. Al menos esa es la que usamos los chicos ahora, el preludio, intermedio y fin es algo tan..tan poco usable.

_ ...En esa cita trataría de averiguar si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, te haría reír y buscaría con desesperación el modo de agendar otra cita_ añadió rojo como tomate.

_ ¿Cuando pasaríamos a los besos entonces?_ pregunté con descaro.

_ Cuando ambos estemos seguros de lo que sentimos por el otro_ me acarició, relajando un poco mi expresión_ te diría lo loco que me tienes y te besaría todo el tiempo que tu me permitieras hacerlo.

_ ¿Todo el tiempo que yo quiera?_ pregunté con anhelo.

_ Todo_ afirma sonriente_ ...y te haría entonces la pregunta...

Peeta es tan tierno.

No lo dejé continuar, lo bese aunque él dijo nada de besos. Lo besé porque aunque me vivo ofreciendo, él jamás ha intentado sobrepasarse conmigo. Respeto, fue una de las primeras cosas que me vino a la mente, respeto y amor. Era la primera vez que me hacían sentir así y me encantaba. Por supuesto que estaba segura que Peeta me gustaba, pero el tema de los sentimientos es toda una caja de pandora para mí. ¿Se lo permito?, ¿abro la puerta de mi corazón y mi pasado a pesar de todo lo que implica?. ¡Dios!, porque seré tan disfuncional.

_ Hazlo..._ dije con cierto temor. Mi pasado no será de trigos muy limpios, pero quiero que lo haga_ ...hazlo a tu modo, toma todo lo que quieras y al final haz la pregunta..._ Peeta sonrió encantado.

_ Entonces...¿Amigos?

_ Amigos_ afirmé con algo de tristeza. Amigos es un termino demasiado poco exclusivo, y yo que pensé que luego de esta noche lo tenía sólo para mí.

_ Entonces...¿nada de besos?

_ Nada de besos_ afirmé agónica. A quien engaño, esa parte sería más difícil de cumplir, que quitarme a Gale de encima.

Luego de eso, salimos rumbo a mi casa y nos despedimos como los amigos que éramos ahora: simple y llanamente de besos en la mejilla.

_Jodida vida. _

Ahora me mira con sus ojitos azules, llenos de nobleza, llenos de paz. Anoche no solo permití mostrarme abierta a mi pasado, sino también me juré develar cada cosa del suyo. _Quiero convertirme en la chica ideal, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo y por sobre todas las cosas quiero que seas feliz._

_ Está bien, está bien... quita esa carita de perro triste chico listo, iré contigo.

_Me preocupa que vaya a resultar de esto, pero yo voy a terminar de una vez por todas con los secretos.._

_Yo voy a salvar a Peeta Mellark_

.

* * *

.

_ ¡Llegué!_ anuncia Effie entrando a mi cuarto.

Peeta quedó de pasar por mí a las 05:00 pm. Rue me pudo traer recién a la hora del almuerzo y eso no deja mucho para un plan de embellecimiento completo, aunque vayamos a ver a Delly (_o sí que __diversión), _y en plan amigos (_¡uhu! cuanta emoción), _eso no resta para verme de infarto y acelerar un poquito el proceso de conocernos y todo lo demás. En serio, es que no se puede ser tan cruel: ¿primero me enseñas que tan bien besas y luego me lo niegas? A no, eso no es de buena gente.

_ Hola_ respondí acomodando la toalla a la altura de los pechos.

_ ¿Tienes una cita?_ me pregunta Effie, sentándose en mi cama. Viene de muy buen humor. _Hum... sospechoso._

_ Algo así_ confesé, porque para mí si que era un cita.

_ ¿Puedo saber con quien?_ _Mierda no, esto huele a problemas. _

_ Adivina

_ ¿Gale?_ insinuó con voz coqueta.

_ Nooo_ respondí de igual modo, frotando crema sobre mis piernas.

_ Ay vamos Kat, cuenta de una vez, háblame de él.

_ Pues te contaré sólo si prometes no molestarte.

_ Porque iba a molestarme...

_ AH_ la silencié_ promételo y luego preguntas_Effie afirmo y prometió.

_ Saldré con un chico dulce y bueno que me ha salvado y ayudado en muchas ocasiones, y con el que espero las cosas resulten para tener algo más.

_ ¿Es guapo?_ preguntó risueña.

_ Muy guapo

_ ¿Es atlético?_ continuó. Rayos Eff, a una madre buena le importa si es bueno, si es dulce, si estudia, si no consume drogas, pero a ti te importa si es atlético.

_ Mucho_ Afirmé tras un silencio, Effie sonrió más.

_ ¿Me lo presentarás?_ Esa era la pregunta que menos quería.

_ Sí_ dije un tanto falsa_ a su tiempo claro, te lo presentaré.

_ ¡Entonces no me cuentes nada hasta conocerlo!_ Terminó ella bastante alegre y salió dando saltitos de mi habitación.

¿Cómo le digo a Effie que ese chico es Peeta, si le prometí no tener relación alguna con él?. Me va a matar, me va a matar y resucitar para volver a matarme luego.

Oh mi Dios.

Terminé finalmente de humectar mis piernas, la ropa ya la había escogido antes de meterme a la ducha. Me calcé unas medias pantys negras y un vestido de jeans abotonado al frente. Saqué una camisa de franela a cuadros en tonos oscuros y un blaser negro de topshop y complementé el conjunto con unas sandalias con plataforma de cáñamo y tiritas negras que até formando la rosita al frente. Me veía guapa, pero no exageradamente arreglada. Gire un poco para verme por detrás; en serio que tendré que tener cuidado con este vestido, ¡apenas me tapa!.  
Recogí mis cabellos en una coleta alta y desordenada, con algunos cabellos cayendo rebeldes por los costados. Puse algo de dinero, brillo labial y mi teléfono en una de las muchas carteras que Effie me compró; escogí una cartera italiana color crema y correa de metal.

Ahora sí Kat, estas lista.

Como aún faltaba tiempo antes de que Peeta pasara por mí, disidí ordenar un poco mi cuarto que bien abandonado tenía. Mejore el esto de mi armario, sacudí un poco el piano, aspiré el polvo del piso. Fue cuando tuve que remover las cosas del escritorio cuando recordé el cajón donde metí las cosas que saque de la casa de Peeta.  
Mierda, y yo quería empezar a ser sincera con mi chico misterioso.

Busqué la llave del cajoncito en el lugar de las joyas, ahí entre anillos y aros estaba oculta del asedio de Effie, quien gustaba de meterse en mis cosas a escondidas y buscar vestigios de mi vida adolescente en páginas de cuadernos o en notas escondidas. Metí la llave y dejé lo de la limpieza para otra ocasión, ahí en el fondo del cajoncito, entre revistas y cancioneros estaban las cintas de video, la carpeta con expedientes médicos y los álbumes de fotos.

_04:45 pm_

Tomé asiento en el suelo. El vestido se me recogía hasta mostrar las braguitas bajo las panty media, pero como estaba sola no me importó. Abrí la carpeta con los expedientes de Estel Mellark, no había foto de identificación y la letra del médico era horrible. Pasé de ello prometiendo volver más tarde y pasé al primer álbum de fotos que tomé del piso. Había una clase de sello familiar estampado en la portada, era un pájaro iniciando el vuelo dentro de un disco de oro que se lo impedía. Tome con cuidado la tapa y pasé a la hoja siguiente.

_**Señor y Señora Mellark  
El comienzo del paraíso**_

La letra era cursiva y casi tocaba el piso del papel. Pasé a la siguiente hoja y entonces comenzaron las fotos; cada una de ellas traía un mensaje adjunto escrita con la misma letra. En algunas ocasiones el mensaje era amplio, en otras no pasaba de una palabra. Me detuve en una donde estaban una jóven pareja de recién casados danzando un vals. Ambos rubios y de ojos azules, el señor y la señora Mellark.

_LOS PADRES DE PEETA. _

El señor con sonrisa amable y cabellos alborotados, la señora con rasgos mortalmente finos y mirada penetrante. Ambos se sonreían el uno al otro, pero no transmitían felicidad a pesar de la escena y el momento donde fue tomada la fotografía.

_**El arranque de vuelo de los enamorados, el resumen de nuestro amor**_

Pasé el dedo por las palabras oxidadas en el tiempo, una gota de sangre cayó justo sobre la palabra amor.

Toqué la sangre con mis dedos, los llevé luego a mi nariz para frenar la hemorragia nasal; _YO NO ESTABA SANGRANDO. _

Me estremecí bajo el calor de una respiración que dio de lleno sobre mi cuello descubierto. Giré el rostro de inmediato presa del miedo, pero no había nadie detrás de mí, más que el piano.

_Mierda_

.

* * *

.

_ ¿Pasa algo cariño?

_ No

_ Parecías bastante imperiosa bajando las escaleras, ¿Ya vino el chico por ti?

Tal fue la desesperación por salir de mi cuarto, que no noté la presencia de Effie en la entrada.

_ ¿Vas a alguna parte?_ pregunté, atragantándome con mis propias palabras.

_ Sí, pero no te cuento con quien.._ dijo risueña.

_ Boggs_ adiviné, caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

_ Siempre me lees el pensamiento_ se rindió Effie con un rubor ligero en las mejillas_ ¿Sales conmigo o te quedas en la casa?

_ ¡Salgo contigo!_ grité, dando un respingo_ .. Mmm, mi cita viene en camino.

_ Ok, vamos entonces.

Salimos de la casa y me despedí de Effie, quien tomó rumbo a su cita sin tardanza. Espere a que el auto se perdió lejos de mi campo de visión y me hice camino rumbo a la casa de Peeta, cruzando el pequeño bosque entre ambas dependencias. No me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, a cada rato me giraba para ver si venia alguien detrás de mí.

_Rayos_

Los crujidos de las hojas secas, el silencio, los escalofríos que me recorren el cuerpo.

Divisar parte de la casa de mi chico misterioso fue un alivio, caminé a paso corto hasta la entrada, y toqué un par de veces antes de decidirme entrar para buscar a Peeta yo misma.

_ ¿Peeta?

La casa estaba tan silenciosa como siempre. Peeta no me respondió, ni tampoco se escuchaba algún ruido que me advirtiera de su presencia en ella. Subí las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, quizás estaba en el baño.

_ ¿Peeta?_ volví a llamar.

Toqué un par de veces en su cuarto, pero por respeto preferí no entrar.

No tenía ni su número, no sabía donde estaba, y según mi reloj ya eran las 05: 07.

Caminé con descuido por los pasillos de la casa, recordaba los hechos vividos ahí, especialmente en uno de ellos. _El armario de Prim. _

_¿Fue Delly quien me encerró entonces?_

_¿Ella me miró a través de la rendija?, ¿Cómo?, Yo no pude pasar hacia el otro lado_

Avancé hasta el mismo armario donde me escondiera antes, aquel desde donde salí persiguiendo a la chica con el cuchillo; Alto, una cajonera en la base, espejo en la puerta, madera desteñida y carcomida. El reflejo de la mujer en el espejo no me gustaba, era yo pero mucho más pálida. Toqué mis ojos sin despegar la vista, mis dedos se pasearon por las motas moradas bajo ellos. Mi piel brillaba y desprendía cierta tono enfermizo, y mis manos temblaban más de lo usual y las sentía sudorosas. _¿Me estoy enfermando?_

Tomé la manilla de la puerta del armario para abrirla, sin embargo ésta no cedió. Forcejé con ella, busqué la llave en el cajón de la base, pero además de telas de araña ahí no había nada.

Volví a mi reflejo en el espejo con aire derrotado y un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Lo había cerrado Peeta?, ¿estoy segura que es el mismo en el que me metí aquella vez?

_Mierda_

Ahogué un grito en mi garganta, cuando además de mi reflejo el espejo mostró la presencia de alguien más cruzando el pasillo a mi espalda, tal como aquella vez.  
Salí dado traspiés con mis plataformas deshaciendo los pasos que me llevaron ahí, los escalones quedaban atrás y pronto alcancé la entrada de la casa por donde habría salido de no ser que ésta se encontraba con llave. Ruido proveniente del segundo piso paralizó mi respiración, eran rechinidos, maderas resentidas bajo el calor abrasivo de cosas removiéndose.  
Caminé hasta la cocina y forcé la puerta para salir por ahí. Nada, también con llave.

¿Vino Peeta mientras estaba arriba?

¿Él me dejó encerrada con llave dentro de su propia casa?

El pasillo que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor también era bloqueado por un armario. Me metí dentro cuando el sonido de pasos se apoderó del lugar, alguien bajaba las escaleras. Las puertas de éste era un par de persianas a mal traer que dejaba ver el interior oscuro. Sin echar un vistazo antes, me oculté dentro; los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca.

Me quedé quieta y con la respiración agitada, los pasos ahora se escuchaban en la cocina.

_ Eres un travieso, Sae se va a preocupar por ti.

_Peeta_

Abro la puerta de golpe y camino los pocos metros que nos separan.

_¡Peeta!_ grito algo angustiada.

Mi chico misterioso esta junto a la isla de la mesita jugando con la panza de un gatito que le gruñe feliz.

_ ¿Katniss?_ pregunta Peeta con cuidado. No le respondo. _ ¿Que te pasa?

Me debato entre si decirle o no respecto de la mujer que creo ver en su casa, en la mía y en mis propios sueños. Es realmente la realidad lo que veo, o estoy tan sugestionada con la voz de Prim en mi mente, que imagino cosas donde no hay nada._ Me estoy volviendo loca. _

Camino hasta donde esta Peeta y le doy un abrazo bien apretado. El gatito me gruñe desde el piso y luego se engrifa en dirección contraria. Alzo la mirada y ahí está ella, tras nosotros.

_Cabeza gacha, pelo rubio cubriéndole el rostro, vestido blanco mugriento, piel tirante y azulada. _

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunta Peeta, deshaciéndose de mi abrazo_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunta de nuevo, girando la cabeza hacia la otra dirección.

_Sus mirada siniestra está fija sobre nosotros, no se mueve, no se acerca, poco a poco se desvanece. _

_ Katniss...

_ Peeta, ¿qué ves?_ le pregunto, cuando ya no quedan más que sus ojos perverso, sobre los míos.

_ Nada_ me responde confundido_ no veo nada.

Siento el calor de sus manos en mis mejillas. Estoy temblando, de pronto es como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre y me cuesta hasta respirar. Peeta lo nota.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunta intranquilo_ Katniss..

_La mujer desaparece por completo, el gatito deja de gruñir. De pronto siento el peso de mi propia alma y es como si volviera a la vida, a esta dimensión. Lejos escucho la voz de Peeta llamándome, dentro de mí se repiten las palabras de Prim. _

_Soy la voz de tus sueños_

Entonces, ¿a quien veo?  
Peeta se desespera con mi silencio y me toma entre sus brazos para sentarme en la isla sobre la cocina. Me estremezco cuando se aleja un poco para llenar un vaso con agua, se acerca a mí y con delicadeza toma mi rostro para mirarle.

_ Háblame por favor... Katniss

Como explicarle, si yo tampoco lo entiendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Cuando las luces se apagan**

El camino al hospital lo hicimos en un incómodo silencio. No fui capas de decirle a Peeta lo que me pasaba y mentí como la experta que era, atribuyendo mi raro comportamiento a una discusión con Effie y a los problemas con Gale.

_Vaya manera de ser sincera Katniss._

Peeta no se veía muy conforme entonces con mi respuesta, tampoco lo está ahora con mi actitud y mi silencio. Una ligera llovizna acompaña el trayecto, la música de la estación radial local no es suficiente para cubrir el vacío entre nosotros.

¿Cómo decirle?, ¿debo confiar en él?. Mi corazón me dice que lo haga, pero la razón grita que aún es muy pronto, que a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta, Peeta tiene razón, no nos conocemos; no sé lo que le gusta, lo que no, su cumpleaños, su pasado. Sé que es tonto que piense en ello recién ahora, con todo lo que hemos pasado. Sin embargo y en vista de las cosas que han sucedido últimamente con las apariciones, tiendo a creer que mientras más descubra de esa tragedia que lo marcó, de ese pasado maldito al que tanto temen, más cosas terribles pasarán conmigo.

Pronto Peeta aparca cerca de la entrada del hospital, en el estacionamiento habilitado para ello. La lluvia ha cesado, pero no el silencio entre nosotros. Mi chico misterioso camina por el frente del auto, un Jeep Wrangler Dragon black. Se acerca a mi lado y abre la puerta para que baje, no puedo llegar muy lejos porque inmediatamente me acorrala contra la carrocería del vehículo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ me pregunta una vez más. Sus mirada, azul penetrante, indaga hasta en el más mínimo detalle de mi expresión corporal.

_ Nada_ respondo con una sonrisa que no alcanza mi mirada_ nada Peeta, ya te dije..

_ ¡No!_ me corta con algo de enfado_ no lo hagas, no me mientas.

_ Peeta, yo no..

_No es necesario que me digas ahora lo que sucede Katniss, no si no quieres..._ añade con más calma_ ...pero no ocultes que no sucede nada, cuando yo sé que es todo lo contrario.

_ Ok_ respondo, porque soy incapaz de mentir, ahora que sé lo expuesta que estoy para él.

_Soy yo la que no lo conoce, Peeta sabe de mis miedos._

Le sonrío lo mejor que puedo y me lanzo a su cuerpo en un abrazo que no deja centímetro de distancia. Susurro directo en su oído que estoy bien, que hablaremos luego. Eso parece calmarle.

Nos separamos lo suficiente como para entrelazar nuestras manos y así unidos entramos por la puerta principal del hospital camino al cuarto de Delly. No quiero que esto me separe de Peeta, yo menos que nadie tengo cara para hacer eso. Sin embargo si quiero encontrar las respuestas a todo esto que me está pasando, necesito algo de ayuda de alguien más, y creo que ya sé a quien voy a pedírsela.

_ Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos acá_ se escucha la voz de la mujer a nuestra espalda.

Peeta aún tomado de mi mano, voltea a ver quien es. Siento la tensión en su mano a penas lo hace; no quiero girar a ver, pero Peeta hace presión para que lo haga.

_ Hola Katniss.

_ Hola Johanna_ Digo funesta, ya que a la última persona que me hubiese gustado encontrarme ahora es ella.

Johanna nos mira con suspicacia a ambos. Se detiene de mala gana en Peeta y luego en mí con una sonrisa aterradora. Ve la unión de nuestras manos y la sonrisa toma una forma terrible, demasiado falsa para pasar desapercibida.

_ Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas con Peeta, que no lo conocías_ dice irónica.

_ Somos amigos_ respondo, aferrando aun más nuestro agarre.

_ Pues a mí no me parece_ responde ella desafiante, y a mí se me revuelve el estómago.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo jefe Manson?_ pregunta Peeta con más calma, desviando la atención. Yo lo miro dudosa.

_ ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

_ Está aquí, en el hospital..._ no dice nada más sino que deja el comentario rebotando en el aire.

Johanna bufa exasperada pero responde finalmente.

_ Vine a hablar con el director del hospital, habrán cortes de luz intermitentes a partir de hoy.

_ ¿Y eso?_ se me escapó_ a nosotros no nos han informado nada.

_ Lo harán, pasarán dando aviso casa por casa, así que no se preocupe señorita Trinket.

Una de las enfermeras llama a Johanna para llevarla con el director del hospital, nos despedimos de ella (por mi parte con alivio) y nos perdemos tras la puerta del ascensor hasta el piso 6 del hospital. El silencio se mantiene entre nosotros, yo no quería pero de pronto era como si estuviera a mil metros de distancia de Peeta y eso me pone mal. Suelto su mano y me cruzo de brazos con expresión seria, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

_Reacción que no vino._

El ascensor marca el piso 6, no hay muchas personas transitando por el pasillo. Peeta se acerca al mesón de informaciones mientras yo lo sigo de cerca, no debí soltarme de su mano, ¡rayos!, hago todo mal y las cosas no se están dando como pensé que serían. Me enfoco en este piso del hospital mientras Peeta habla con la enfermera, recién ahora noto que estamos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, no en la de psiquiatría.

_ Katniss_ me llama Peeta.

Corro hacia donde está él, sentado en una bancas naranjas. No hay muchas personas en la recepción; además de Peeta y yo, una mujer con un diario en sus manos y un par de señoras al fondo de la habitación.

Me siento a su lado ligeramente nerviosa por su lejanía y me mantengo en silencio a la espera que diga algo más, pero no lo hace.

_ Peeta_ lo llamo en un susurro. Me parece que lo saqué de pensamientos profundos, que están más allá de mi alcance_ ¿podemos hacer algo más cuando salgamos?

Me mira con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos, estoy segura que no se lo esperaba.

_ Qué sugieres_ me responde con una sonrisa cálida

Ya no me aguanto más a pesar del lugar donde estamos y lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, suelto todo lo tengo.

_ No estés molesto conmigo, por favor_ suplico mientras lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que tengo. Peeta me estrecha amoroso. Poco a poco una vez más estoy encima de él.

_ Katniss..._ sonríe, pero no dice nada más.

Acomoda mis piernas de modo que termino con ambas hacia un lado, mis brazos formando una fortaleza sobre su cuello y el rostro enterrado en su hombro. Peeta acaricia mi espalda con ternura, sigue sin decir nada y eso me confunde. ¿Porqué no dice nada?

_ Señor Mellark_ llama una enfermera a mi espalda.

Por Dios, justo cuando ibamos a caer dentro de la burbuja personal que nos deja más cerca el uno de otro, tiene qe venir a interrumpir una enfermera. Argg. Peeta hace presión para que salga de mi escondite, me resisto en un principio, pero sus manos viajan tranquilas a mi cintura y rozan con habilidad mis puntos sensibles haciendome sonreír.

_ Prometo que haremos lo que tú quieras cuando salgamos de aquí_ añade Peeta, ayudando a incorporarme. Sus palabras me devuelve el alma al cuerpo.

Escucho a la enfermera refunfuñar nuevamente impaciente, yo no hago ni muestras de soltarle. Cambio mi expresión de niña buena y un pensamiento algo indecoroso cruza mi mente listilla.

_ ¿Lo que yo quiera?_ pregunto mordiéndome el labio.

_Promesas son promesas._

Peeta parece entender a lo que voy, ya que poco a poco se inclina hacia mí, eliminando todo el espacio entre nosotros rompiendo el trato de no contacto físico. Dios, como amo que rompa el condenado trato.

_ Lo que tú quieras, lo prometo.

Dice sellando el pacto, con un beso.

_Yo no puedo ser más feliz ahora. _

El vacío que deja el calor de su cuerpo es inminente. Cruza la puerta de vidrio con la enfermera, perdiendose por un largo pasillo blanco y estéril.

Me siento en su puesto mientras froto mi nariz para rememorar el toque dulce de sus labios.

_Peeta me besó, Peeta me besó, Peeta me besó._

Sí, sí, tecnicamente uno tierno sobre mi nariz, pero lo hizo finalmente. Dejo que mis manos reposen sobre mi barriga en lo que me pierdo en una ola de pensamientos raros, que no me había detenido chequear antes. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿esto es lo correcto?.

No tengo idea de qué hacer ahora que somos, "amigos". Eso no es nuevo para mí, Thom y Marvel son mis amigos, pero no se siente del mismo modo. Nada de lo que pasa con Peeta se siente del mismo modo, él lo vuelve más intenso, desesperadamente real.  
Si antes estaba con Cato y le decía que estoy bien, él asentía y seguíamos con lo nuestro. Cuando doy la misma respuesta a mi chico misterioso él insiste e insiste, hasta que logra hacer que diga parte de la verdad que me ahoga por dentro; _francamente no sé como lidiar con eso. _

_Supongo que también tengo miedo. _

¿Sé quien soy?, ¿Sé quien es él?, ¿sé lo que quiero?

Tal vez la idea de ser amigos, amigos de verdad, no sólo para las fiestas y meterlos luego entre mis piernas, logre calmar las respuestas que se trenzan en mi interior, porque Peeta no es el único con un pasado perdido, el mío también lo está.

_No se puede esperar que cresca el árbol si no tiene donde hechar raíces._

Chaqueo la hora en mi móvil, han pasado solo cinco minutos. Mis dedos tamborilean en mi abdomen, mi postura no es muy propia de mi edad ni para mi vestido. Fijo la vista una vez más en esa puerta que se trago a mi chico misterioso. ¿Cómo estará ahora?

_Cómo estas Peeta. _

Supongo que lo normal sería que pasara a ver a Delly luego que mi chico salga, pero no sé si me guste ir sola, aún tengo miedo. Sé que Delly no puede hacerme daño aquí, digo estamos en un hospital, como podría. Pero aún así...

_Vale, para con la paranoia Katniss, con las apariciones y toda la cosa horrorosa es suficiente. _

Peeta, otra vez. ¿Qué haremos al salir?  
No conozco casi nada del Distrito 12, por mi nos encerrábamos en su casa y lo besaba hasta que se hiciera completamente ilegal besarle, pero quiero que las cosas tomen un brío distinto, quiero que esta salida a pesar de todo sea realmente especial, para ambos.

_Cinco minutos más han pasado según el móvil. Mierda. _

Camino hasta el ventanal buscando bajar la ansiedad, me pierdo en mis pensamientos nuevamente. La llovizna se ha convertido en lluvia. El cielo parece temblar ante las luces de los rayos, atemorizantes truenos le siguen y reclaman el cielo como suyo. Escucho los pasos que se abren camino a mi espalda, los ignoro. Ha de ser la enfermera refunfuñona o quizás otra vista...

_¡Pero que mierda!_

_Qué pasa ahora, qué es esto_

_Lucho para librarme de su agarré, pero la mano no cede un poco sobre mi rostro. _

_¿Qué es ese olor?, mis piernas tambalean. _

__ ¡Enfermera!_ grita una voz femina atrás de mí_ enfemera, la chica se desmaya. _

_Qué demonios_

__ ¡Enfermera!_ insiste, haciendo presión sobre mi rostro. _

_Todo se vuelve negro, todo desaparece y entonces yo, me duermo. _

Escucho sus pasos muy cerca de donde estoy, pero no abro los ojos. Un dolor punzante me cruza la cabeza, giro sobre mi eje y el estremecimiento es inmediato cuando siento el frío hacer contacto con mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Quien eres?_ le pregunto a la mujer frente a mí. Estoy tendida en el piso, la luz apenas ilumina el lugar donde estamos. La mujer me mira con los ojos desorbitados, hay una pizca de horror en ellos.

_ Qué haces niña, ¡que haces!, que estás haciendo_ repite una y otra vez, en la medida que sus manos gráciles se mueven raudas sobre mis mejillas.

La aparto y retrocedo encontrándome con la pared.

_Por Dios, qué pasa ahora. _

_ ¿Quién eres?_ vuelvo a repetir. Reparo en su vestimenta, luce como una funcionaria del hospital pero estoy segura que no lo es, prácticamente tiene la palabra desorientada estampada en la frente.

_ El chico, el chico, tú no puedes estar con el chico, no debes estar con el chico, eso está mal, eso está mal, él te va a lastimar_ grita y no deja de hacerlo hasta que sus ojos hinchados reposan en los míos.

_Peeta, siempre tiene que ver con Peeta, ¿porqué ahora no?_

_Putas locas que le persiguen_

Vale, literalmente estoy temblando, pero no me muevo de donde estoy. Este es momento de ser valiente.

_ Te refieres a Peeta_ susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me escuche. Tras hacerlo parece que crece la locura interna que la controla.

_ ¡NO!_ grita con enfado_ NO, NO, NO, NO, NO_ dice una y otra vez, mientras toma cosas y las lanza hacia cualquier dirección.

_Alguna duda de la presunta locura: DESPEJADA.  
Insisto, putas locas que persiguen a mi chico misterioso. _

_ ¿Qué sabes de Peeta?, ¿donde lo conoces?, ¿qué pasa con él?, ¿que sabes?_ demando temerosa, pero eso no impide que mi voz salga dura y con vehemencia.

_ Cállate, cállate...¡CALLA!_ brama la mujer furiosa, lanzándose hacia donde estoy. Esquivo sus brazos posicionandome detrás de una mesa.

_ ¿Quien eres?_ vuelvo a preguntar atenta a cada uno de sus pasos_ ¿Dónde me tienes?

La mujer parece controlar los impulsos que la llevan a gritarme, algo le cruza la mente y orienta sus ideas antes de hablar.

_ ¿Quien soy?_ susurra nerviosa_ Más bien querrás decir "Quien era"_ termina con un grado de enfado en la voz.

Algo me dice que me aleje de su lado, que huya mientras aún sea posible hacerlo.

_ ¿Dónde estamos?_ inquiero. Tengo miedo del tiempo que haya pasado y de lo lejos que esta loca me pudo llevar.

_ En el hospital, aún estamos en el hospital.

_ Cómo lo hiciste, como me trajiste hasta aquí.

_ Te desmayaste mi niña ¿no lo recuerdas?, yo te ayudé y te traje hasta un box de urgencias.

_ Qué quieres, qué quieres de mí_ la increpo, porque no me trago su voz apacible y esos movimientos notoriamente controlados.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ se pregunta para sí misma_ ¿Qué es lo que quiero?_ vuelve a repetir con las manos en la cabeza_ ADVERTIRTE_ susurra.

_ ¿Advertirme?_ pregunto_ advertirme de qué.

_ Del chico, tú no debes estar con el chico, tú no puedes estar con el chico. Te va a lastimar, te va a lastimar y yo no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

Por arte de magia las luces se encienden, iluminando toda la habitación y no sólo una parte de ella. Estamos en una habitación blanca, no era una mesa lo que nos separa sino una camilla. La puerta está de espaldas a la mujer.

_ ¿Peeta?_ pregunto a propósito, mientras ideo un plan de escape_ ¿Hablas de Peeta?

_ QUE NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE_ chilla la mujer golpeando con el puño el colchón blanco. Retrocedo presa de una oleada de pánico, pero no desisto en mis preguntas.

_ Qué tienes que advertirme, que es lo que pasa con...con el chico.

_ Yo era periodista, yo era periodista, joven, buena, apasionada con la labor de informar_ empieza con lágrimas en los ojos_ Cuando pasó la tragedia en Sinsajo fui la primera en ir a investigar. Todos se quedaron con la versión oficial, "un lamentable accidente", pero yo no lo creía, yo no lo creía, yo quería saber la verdad así que investigué más y más y más y mientras más descubría más me lastimaba.

El descontrol hace acto de presencia nuevamente, mientras la curiosidad se apodera de mí.

Esto es nuevo, esto es más de lo que supiera antes.

_ ¿Quien te lastimaba?_ interrogo con más calma.

_ El chico_ susurra la mujer y un silencio se apodera de ella_ Nunca está solo, siempre está con ella, por eso lo enviaron lejos del lugar para que no siguiera lastimando a gente inocente de este pueblo.

_ ¿Peeta te lastimó?

_ No fui solo yo, fuimos todos los involucrados en el proceso de investigación, todos, todos.

_ ¿Quiénes?, ¿a quién más lastimó?

_ Mi esposo_ responde con lágrimas en los ojos_ mi esposo, mi esposo está muerto y todo por culpa de ese muchacho.

Me acerco a ella quien reposa su cabeza sobre la colcha de la camilla. Paso mi mano por su hombro, la tela se remueve y noto la piel quemada bajo ellas. Quito la mano de inmediato.

_ ¿Has visto?_ pregunta levantando el rostro inundado en lágrimas_ ¡Así es como me dejó!_ gruñe, quitándose la polera y descubriendo un cuerpo casi completamente quemado.

Fue tan impactante la imagen del cuerpo, las cicatrices, todo, que no tuve más remedio que caer sobre mis rodillas envuelta en una ola de pánico. Fue entonces que las luces se apagaron otra vez.

_ El jefe de policía de entonces también murió y la psiquiatra...

_ ¿Qué psiquiatra?_ digo sin fuerzas. Tengo miedo a desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero no, no ahora.

_ SHHHH_ me corta la mujer.

Escucho como se arrodilla cerca de mí, las luces de emergencia no tardan en aparecer iluminando nada más el espacio en el que estamos

_ Ya no estamos solas_ dice tomándome de la mano, su mirada está fija en una de las esquinas de la habitación, cerca de la puerta. Miro hacia allá y entonces a través de las sombras, la veo. Está aquí, una vez más atormentándome, atormentándonos.

_ ¿Tú también la vez?_ pregunta en un hilo de voz, estrujando mi mano en el proceso.

_ Sí_ le respondo, al borde del colapso.

_Todo es real o estoy tan loca como esta mujer. _

La niña de rubia cabellera, ropa desgarbada y piel tirante y azulada no se mueve, se oculta bajo las sombras.

La mujer toma mis manos y comienza a rezar con una cadena de madera atornillada a los dedos, es muy parecida a la que trae Delly y a la que vi en casa de Sae aquella noche. Los ojos de la mujer se clavan en mí, poco a poco me suelta y retrocede alejándose.

_ Tu no tienes una cadena_ lloriquea, abriendo los ojos con terror.

No le respondo, solo asiento.

_ Tú no tienes protección, tu no tienes protección_ Entonces se pone a gritar.

Grita con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que tengo que sellar mis oídos con mis propias manos. Se retuerce en el suelo mientras lo hace, patalea, gruñe y grita con desesperación.

Busco a la mujer de mis sueños, de mis apariciones, de mis pesadillas en la esquina donde se supone que está, sin embargo ya no está ahí. Un aliento caliente cae de lleno en el espacio descubierto que deja mi vestido en la zona del cuello, todo lo que puedo hacer es empezar a temblar.

_¡Katniss!_

_Grita la voz de Prim en mi interior._

Giro el cuello para mirar lo que hay sobre la camilla a mi espalda. El rencor y odio es todo lo que encuentro en lo único que veo de su rostro: sus ojos. Tan azules como los de Peeta, tan nublados como cuando lo conocí, tan marcados de resentimiento, de ira y algo más siniestro, que no alcanzo a discernir.

_ Peeta_ susurro sin aliento.

Mi cuerpo es levantado del piso y estrechado con violencia contra la pared donde yace la puerta. Gimo, los gritos de la mujer no cesan y no soy consciente de donde está la aterradora niña rubia de mis tormentos, hasta que un par de manos tensas y frías toman posesión de la piel de mi cuello.

_ PEETA ES MÍO

Gruñe con voz diabólicamente ronca. Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la razón.

_._

_-Katniss, Katniss despierta-_

_Abro los ojos lentamente, la luz me enceguece. Una niña de dos trenzas reposa a mi lado. Su mano cálida está en mi mejilla haciéndome cariño._

_-¿Prim?-_

_La niña asiente_

_-Eres la hermanita de Peeta-_

_Afirmo, mientras la niña gira sobre su eje para quedar frente a frente, sobre mi cuerpo._

_-Tienes que despertar-_

_Susurra_

_-Ahora estás a salvo-_

_-¿Peeta?-_

_Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos. Prim asiente y un dolor en mi pecho, tan agudo como pudiera recordar, me hace convulsionar._

_- ¿Aún vas a ayudarme?-_

_Pregunta Prim, quien ya empieza a desaparecer. Con cada golpe sobre mi pecho siento que me alejo de ella._

_-Sí-_

_Le respondo y una sonrisa tan hermosa como las que me da Peeta, le adorna el rostro._

_- Pero no sé cómo-_

_Lloriqueo, uno de sus dedos cálidos borra el rastro de mis lágrimas._

_- Tienes que seguir adelante-_

_Otro golpe y ahora no es más que una nube que flota sobre mí._

_- Tienes que seguir adelante, yo voy a estar contigo siempre-_

_-¿Siempre?_

_Pregunto, sintiendo como el pecho se me rompe en una descarga eléctrica que me deja sin aliento._

_Prim acuna mi rostro con ambas manos y deja un beso sobre mis labios._

_-Siempre-_

_._

_ Alto, alto, está despertando.

Escucho una voz decir muy cerca mio. Una luz en el techo me impide ver con claridad, a mi alrededor se lanzan otras voces murmurando cosas como presión y pulso.

_ ¿Beetee?_ pregunto, cuando ya logro discernir un rostro conocido.

_ Estás bien Katniss, ahora tienes que descansar.

_ ¿Qué me paso?_ pregunto algo alterada. Tengo cosas conectadas por todo el cuerpo y el vestido desabotonado enseñando mis pechos. Beetee me cubre con una sabana.

_ Fuiste atacada por una de las pacientes del área psiquiátrica del hospital. Nadie se explica como se escapó ni como escapó ni como llego hasta a ti, pero ahora estás mejor_ dice, conectando una jeringa a la cosa que sale de mi brazo_ Es hora de descansar.

_ La paciente_ pido, antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente_ como se llama la paciente.

_ ¿La paciente?, descansa Katniss...

_ Dime el maldito nombre Beetee_ esgrimo con rudeza, tengo que hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles por mantenerme despierta luego de lo que me inyectó.

Beetee guarda silencio y poco a poco el agarre de mi mano de desvanece. Lejos queda el rostro del médico, lejos queda su voz susurrando un nombre.

_ Cressida.

Cierro los ojos a la vez que lo guardo el nombre en mi mente.

.

Cuando abro los ojos no me cuesta nada enfocar mi mirada en el cabello dorado a mi costado. Una de sus manos mantiene la mía entre las suyas y con la otra descansa el rostro, totalmente ensombrecido por una mascara de dolor. Remuevo mis dedos de los suyos para acariciar sus cabellos. Poco a poco Peeta va despertando, se remueve al ritmo de mi toque hasta que finalmente abre los ojos.

Mi sonrisa se eleva sin pedir permiso, más la suya jamás llega. Todo lo que hay en él una vez más es preocupación.

_ Peeta_ digo, aferrándome a su mano. Algo me dice que sus intenciones no serán del todo de mi agrado.

_ ¿Cómo estás preciosa?_ pregunta él, sin removerse de su sitio. Lo miro con dolor y me aguanto las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

_ Mejor ahora que estás conmigo_ Peeta se tensa, baja la mirada y entonces dice.

_ Beetee ya se ha comunicado con tu madre, estará aquí en un par de minutos.

_ ¿Porqué?_ replico, tratando de incorporarme_ No es necesario ya estoy bien.

Peeta hace oídos sordos a lo que acabo de decir.

_ Será mejor que me vaya_ susurra abatido, yo entierro las uñas en su mano y no le permito que se aparte.

_ ¿Irte?_ pregunto con dolor_ ¿Irte a donde?

_ Tú madre, Boggs y seguramente Gale estarán aquí dentro de poco, no creo que sea buena idea quedarme.

_ No importa_ suplico, una lagrimilla ha dejado su sitio_ No importa, te quiero a ti a mi lado no a ellos.

_ ¿Sabe tu madre la existencia de mi presencia en tu vida?_ pregunta mi chico misterioso con dolor_ ¿Lo sabe?, No es necesario que digas nada preciosa, yo sé bien lo que significa tu silencio.

Entonces lo hace, se aparta sin que pueda hacer nada para retenerlo y la angustia me sobrepasa al nivel de alcanzar el dolor. Me aferro a las sábanas para quedar sentada y comienzo a chillar como una loca su nombre, haciendo de todo para que no cruce esa puerta frente a mí.

Finalmente mis esfuerzos tienen su recompensa.

_ ¡SIÉNTATE...A MI LADO...AHORA!_ ordeno con voz apremiante.

Peeta camina cual niño castigado a mi costado, tiro de su mano para que haga lo que pedí y en cuanto lo hace me remuevo yo misma a mi lugar entre sus brazos.

_ ¡Cómo te atreves!_ le grito_ Cómo te atreves a dejarme...

_ Preciosa...

_ No vuelvas a hacerlo, júrame que no volverás a hacerlo.

_ Cálmate Katniss, esto te hace mal, esto te hace daño.

_ Eres tú el que me hace daño_ lo increpo, dándole un golpe_ Eres tú el que me lastima apartándose de mí.

_ ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_ gime, deteniéndome de las muñecas_ Por que estás a mi lado es que estás así ahora. _

_ Esa mujer fue la que me lastimó, no tú_ le grito con rabia, todo aquello desaparece cuando alza sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

_ Siempre pasan cosas malas cuando la gente está a mi lado.

Lo abrazo, sintiendo como se humedece mi pecho bajo el calor de sus lágrimas. Peeta me rodea con fuerza fundiéndome con su calor, convulsiona con su llanto amargo y yo no hago nada más que sostenerle, porque jamás había visto a un hombre llorar así, con tanta pena y rabia entremezcladas. Pasan varios minutos antes que su llanto se ahogue entre mis manos, le limpio el rostro compungido, beso sus labios.

Peeta ha perdido toda fuerza para responderme, sólo queda temor en su mirada.

_ Tengo miedo_ confiesa_ Tengo miedo, que todas las cosas se pongan como entonces y tú seas lastimada.

_ Nada malo me ha pasado Peeta

_ Pero podría pasar, tú no sabes nada sobre mi pasado...

_ Háblame_ imploro, con ambas manos acunando su rostro_ Háblame de el, pero no te apartes de mi lado.

_ Katniss...

Un par de golpes se oyen tras la puerta. El rostro de Peeta ensombrece, alcanza a limpiar sus lágrimas e incorporarse antes que mi madre haga acto de presencia en la habitación.

_ Hija_ lloriquea tomándome las manos. Siento el pánico a penas dejo de sentir el calor de Peeta, me remuevo incomoda y logro que se aparte lo suficiente como para ver a mi pequeño aún dentro de la habitación.

_ Estoy bien_ digo alzando la mano en dirección a Peeta_ Estoy bien.

Effie mira con desconfianza nuestra unión. No dice nada, sólo se queda viendo.

No puedo decirle ahora que el chico frente a ella es Peeta, se volvería loca. Hago acopio a todo el ingenio que puedo, Effie no debe saber y tengo que hallar el modo de ocultarlo.

_ ¿No vienes con Boggs?_ pregunto con cuidado. Effie ahora fija la mirada en mi.

_ Tenía que pasar a la oficina, pero dice que ya pasará más tarde cariño.

_ Ok_ respondo, tirando de la mano de Peeta.

Effie nos mira sin disimulo alguno. Su mirada se detiene más tiempo del que me gustaría en el cuerpo de Peeta y luego en la unión de nuestras manos.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ pregunta sin despegar mirada.

_ Fue un accidente Effie, una de las pacientes escapó del área psiquiátrica y me confundió con alguien más.

Miro a Peeta quien se tensa. Tiene el rostro perdido en algo que ni siquiera llego a imaginar y ahora más que nada necesito sacar a Effie de aquí, para seguir en lo que quedamos.

_ Disculpa a mi hija, supongo que por su estado aún no nos presenta_ dice mi madre de pronto cortando el hielo_ Soy Effie, la madre de Katniss

Peeta hace intento de soltarse de mi agarre, pero yo no lo dejo y respondo por él.

_ Él es un amigo_ le digo a Effie, abriendo mucho los ojos como para que entienda mi indirecta_ Estábamos hablando aquí, así que...

_ Ok Ok OK, entiendo_ dice mi madre loca, con una sonrisa que bien podría cubrir Panem entero_ Estoy haciendo mal trío aquí, así que si ya estás bien esperaré afuera a ver que me dice el doctor.

_ Gracias Effie_ digo aliviada.

_ Yo sé quien eres_ le dice a Peeta, camina hasta él y le planta dos besos en sus mejillas_ Ni creas que te libras de mí tan fácil ahora que te conozco_ añade cerrándome un ojo. Creo que no puedo estar más avergonzada.

_ Ok Effie, ya déjalo en paz, no quiero que lo espantes.

_ ¿Prometes acompañarnos un días de estos a cenar?_ se dirige a Peeta, ignorando mis palabras.

_ Sí_ responde Peeta confundido_ será un placer señora Trinket_ añade luego y Effie termina más que contenta.

Cuando por fin la puerta de mi habitación se cierra, suspiro aliviada que mi madre sea lo suficientemente niña para sus cosas, como para ver a Peeta a mi lado y sonreír con picardía porque ya descubrió al chico que me gusta. Mi Dios, ahora como voy a arreglar eso.

Peeta se queda observando la puerta un rato, tiro de él para que retome la posición en la que estábamos; él sentado en la camilla y yo entre sus piernas.

_ Tú madre es...

_ ¿Ingenua?, ¿torpe?, ¿confiada?, ¿loca?, ¿desubicada?_ pongo en lista, sonriendo.

_ Iba a decir simpática.

_ Sí eso también_ afirmo abrazándolo. Peeta me rodea la cintura con sus brazos._ Y es igual de posesiva que yo, no te la quitarás de encima muy fácilmente.

_ Preciosa...

_ Y a mí tampoco_ aseguro, aferrándome a su espalda.

Por un largo momento no decimos nada. Peeta permanece quieto entre mis brazos, mientras yo me remuevo algo ansiosa entre los suyos, esperaba otra respuesta.

Al tiempo libero a Peeta de mi agarre, quien me mira dudoso por un instante hasta que finalmente entiende mi interrogante y se acerca a mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos otras vez. Ahora es que me hace sentir nuevamente que soy parte de algo, no como antes que estaba abrazada a la nada, ahora somos Peeta y yo, no importa donde.

_ Cressida

_ SHSHSHSHSH..._ lo freno aprentando los músculos en su espalda_ ...ya hablaremos de ella luego.

_ Qué voy a hacer contigo preciosa

Susurra desde el espacio de mi cuello, y yo sé que parte de la tormenta ya ha disipado.

..._al menos por ahora. _

Esa noche no es Effie quien se queda a acompañarme, esa noche la paso una vez más con Peeta, mi chico misterioso, mi salvador, mi amigo.  
Hago espacio en mi cama para que duerma a mi lado, yo no puedo hacerlo con la misma facilidad que él lo hace, porque a pesar de su compañía sé que aún no estamos completamente solos, sé que ella nos mira desde las sombras.

_ Peeta es mío_ susurro hacia ellas.

_No tengo a mayor idea de quien sea, pero lo voy a descubrir y sé que ella me está escuchando. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Remover las aguas de pasado.**

Rue va a pasar por mí al hospital ahora que me dan el alta. Tuve que luchar con Peeta nuevamente para que se fuera de mi lado. Sé que nada malo va a pasarme aquí, así que no quise retenerlo y agotar más sus energías, con lo de ayer tuvimos demasiado.

Antes de partir le pido a la enfermera que llame a Beetee para despedirme; no es que tenga que hacerlo, pero hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotros que mejor arreglo ahora antes que empeore.

_ ¿Katniss?_ llaman a la puerta un voz familiar. Es Finnick.

_ Pasa_ le digo animada. Era la última persona que pensé encontrarme hoy.

Finnick entra tímido, saludando con la mirada. Viste unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta North Face negra a juego.

_ Que hay Katita_ susurra con cuidado mientras me estrecha entres sus brazos. Suerte que estoy vestida ya, solo que a diferencias del conjunto más osado de ayer, traigo unos pitillos denim y una camiseta de polar negra.

_ Hola Finn_ respondo con cariño. _Extrañaba a mi amigo__ Pensé que Rue pasaría por mí.

_ Rue tenía cosas que hacer_ me responde con picardía. Ya me imagino que cosas son esas; _por Dios, gente adolescente. _

Finn sonríe mientras nos sentamos en la cama, lo miro expectante a lo que vaya a decir y él parece rebuscar entre sus discursos antes de empezar.

_ Antes de decir cualquier estupidez quiero decir que lo siento, lo siento mucho Kat_ me dice con una sonrisa coqueta. Sé que su disculpa es real, así es él por naturaleza, un conquistador empedernido.

_ Soy yo la que actúo como tonta a veces, sabes..._ añado también con una sonrisa.

_ No supe usar las palabras correctas_ se disculpa una vez más.

_ Me abriste los ojos, eso es lo que vale_ refuto falsamente seria. Finn sonríe con afecto_ quiero tener amigos con la valentía suficiente para hacerme ver cuando estoy mal.

_ No quería meterme en tu vida, es sólo que te quiero Katita, he aprendido a hacerlo en este poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

_ También te quiero Finn, y sabes que aprecio mucho tu amistad.

Nos abrazamos, no contenemos las ganas de plasmar en el otro el cariño que sentimos.

_¿Esto es lo que Peeta quiere lograr conmigo?_

La puerta suena nuevamente, nos separamos a tiempo para recibir a Beetee.

_ Buenas tardes Katniss_ saluda amable.

_ Hola_ digo sencilla.

_ ¿Lista para volver a casa?, ayer nos diste un buen susto.

_ Sí_ respondo cortante, aun no sé como preguntar lo que tengo en mente.

_ Bien aquí me tienes, que querías preguntar.

Finnick se disculpa antes de siquiera empezar a hablar, sale de la habitación y Beetee, que ocupa su lugar en la cama, me mira expectante.  
Parecía tan fácil cuando solo lo pensaba, ahora estoy tragando duro en la medida que froto mis manos impaciente y muerdo con brutalidad el labio inferior.

_ ¿Todo bien Katniss?

_ Necesito preguntarte algo, no sé si seas la persona indicada, espero que sí, pero necesito que me respondas, con honestidad.

Beetee se ve confundido y algo asustado. Algo me dice que no será fácil sacarle información.

_ Adelante_ me anima, con evidente nerviosismo en la voz.

_ La mujer de ayer...

_ Cressida_ me interrumpe. Yo asiento con la mirada_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ Me dijo algunas cosas.

_ No prestarás atención a lo que diga una loca, ¿verdad Katniss?_ pregunta muy nervioso, yo lo miro ceñuda.

_ No era sobre eso, sólo quería saber que le pasó.

_ Eso es clasificado, sólo la familia puede acceder a esos datos.

_ Pues bien y...¿donde está su familia?_ insisto.

_ Muertos

_ ¿Todos?

_ Todos, fue una tragedia lamentable_ _Porqué no te creo una palabra de lo que dices Beetee. _

_ Quisiera verla_ Digo de repente y me sorprendo cuando soy consciente de mis propias palabras_ Quisiera verla, quisiera poder hablar con ella.

_ ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

_ ¿No es motivo suficiente que haya tratado de lastimarme?

_ Por lo mismo te hago esta pregunta, ¿no es motivo suficiente para que te alejes?_ refuta con molestia.

Me muerdo el labio y guardo silencio. Me debato por un momento si lanzar la bola o no, Beetee se ve como la clase de persona que oculta cosas y eso me molesta demasiado ya que necesito información de buena fuente, y las cosas no están tan fáciles como pensaba.

_ Cressida me dijo que era periodista, que investigaba la tragedia en Sinsajo_ suelto a toda prisa. Beetee abre mucho los ojos, se muerde el labio y luego traga duro a la espera que continúe_ Habla de que alguien la lastimaba.

_ No puedo hablar de estas cosas contigo, te dije que son clasificados_ responde hostil.

_ ¿La tragedia en casa de Peeta es información clasificada?

_ Así que esto tiene que ver con Peeta..._ sonríe arrogante, como si descubriera el secreto de la vida misma_ Ayer no le informé a tu madre.

_ No tiene nada que informarle, no es su trabajo_ lo frené antes que soltara alguna otra pavada.

_ Tampoco lo es aconsejarte y mira, lo voy a hacer_ dice con ironía. Vaya este lado no se lo conocía al médico.

_ ¿Usted a mí?, ¿también quiere que me aleje de Peeta?

_ Pues deberías, sino mira lo que le pasó a la señorita Cartwright.

_ Peeta no tuvo nada que ver con le que le pasó a Delly_ bramo con vehemencia, me tiembla el cuerpo de la rabia que siento vez que culpan a mi chico misterioso.

_ La chica aun no despierta, no ha tenido oportunidad de declarar y dudo que pueda después de lo que le hizo.

_ Intentó suicidarse, no hay nada que declarar.

_ Eso es lo que usted cree...

_ ¿Ahora también es policía?, entonces seguro que sabe algo respecto a la tragedia en torno a la familia de Peeta.

_ Katniss_ dice Beetee serio. Me toma del brazo con violencia y me acerca a él. Veo la rabia en sus ojos_ No se meta en cosas que no le conciernen.

_ Todo lo que tiene que ver con Peeta me concierne_ digo tirando el brazo, no quiero contacto de ningún tipo con este hombre.

_ Entonces no temerá terminar en llamas, tal como terminó la señorita Cartwright_ añade con voz grave, aún veo un atisbo de desafío en su mirada.

_ ¿Qué esta diciendo?

_ La señorita Cartwright era también bastante unida al chico, y terminó con el 40% del cuerpo quemado.

_Mi Dios, la noticia sin duda me sorprende, pero no permito que esto se refleje en mi cara._

_ No puedo evitar pensar en las marcas en el cuerpo de Cressida, el escalofrío me golpea a la vez que cierro los ojos y tengo vívida la imagen de la maldita puta loca que me jode la vida. _

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los de Beetee fijo en mi. Sigue con esa oleada de furia dramatizando su expresión.

_ ¿A eso le llama suicidio?, yo le digo masacre.

_Mierda. _

.

* * *

.

Finnick conduce como poseído por su abuelo.

Sin duda que mi charla con Beetee no termino de las mil maravillas y tampoco pude resolver nada, estoy más o igual de confundida que antes.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ pregunto, cuando Finn toma un camino que no es el que precisamente lleva a mi casa.

_ Necesitas ver algo_ responde serio, con la vista fija en el camino.

Nos alejamos más allá del camino asfaltado, pasando por los terrenos que pertenecen a su padre. El camino lo marcan árboles viejos que casi rozan el suelo. Charcos y barro es todo lo que hay en él. Finnick conduce a gran velocidad ya que la lluvia a dado tregua. El paisaje es hermoso y desolado, pronto los árboles tienen un aspecto familiar para mí, el sendero que se abre a mi costado, un árbol solitario y erguido en el horizonte. _Yo lo he visto, yo es estado aquí antes.  
_Agito la cabeza con vehemencia a la vez que no quito los ojos del frente. El camino comienza a desaparecer entre los árboles que se alzan más tupidos. Finnick aparca y apaga el motor. Sus manos se enroscan nerviosas sobre el manubrio a la vez que dice:

_ Sígueme.

Sale del auto y camina con decisión. Por mi parte me tomo unos minutos antes de salir también.  
El frío se cola por mi atuendo; suerte que Effie llevó también un polerón cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta. Bajo el gorro de lana y froto mis manos entumecidas a pesar de los guantes. Finnick no aminora la velocidad con que saja el suelo.

Silencio.  
Nada se escucha, nada se percibe. Hemos llegado a un punto en el bosque donde todo lo verde cambia a musgo oxidado por los azares del tiempo, los árboles toman posturas incomodas y endebles, casi al borde de la marginación de las leyes de la gravedad.  
No siento el viento alzar mis cabellos, pero el frío es una constante que me mantiene alerta a cualquier cambio, es eso y esta constante inquietud de estar demasiado cerca de ella.

_ Finn_ lo llamo, cuando el nudo en el estómago se torna insoslayable.

No voltea a verme, sigue trepando por los árboles en un camino memorizado a la perfección.

_ ¡Finn!_ grito jadeante.

Pronto mis piernas aceleran el paso intentando mantenerlo cerca; algo capta la atención de mi amigo ya que se detiene impasible frente a un árbol, me aprovecho de ello para tomar ventaja y alcanzarle.

_ ¡Ey!_ lo golpeo en la espalda. Sus ojos verdes permanecen perdidos en un punto sobre el cielo. Alzo la vista y ahí no hay más que los vestigios de lo que supongo fue...

_ Un fuerte

Lo miro atentamente mientras reitera estas palabras.

_ Un fuerte_ voltea a mirarme_ de Peeta y mío.

_...Que se supone que piense de ello. _

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Un fuerte?_

_Sí un fuerte, el papá de Peeta mandó a __construirlo para nosotros_

_¿Dónde estamos?_

_A medio kilómetro del lago, los Mellark tenían una casa junto a él_

_Finn_

_Te escuché hablando con Beetee Katniss y también vi el video.._

_¿Qué video?_

_Ese donde sales volando por los aires hasta caer contra la puerta, curioso no, Cressida estaba del otro lado y aún así la culparon..._

_¿Qué es lo que viste?, ¿Quien estaba ahí?_

_Te lo advertí Katniss, pero no quisiste escuchar, ahora todos estamos en peligro, sobre todo él. _

_¿Él?_

_Peeta_

Salí corriendo entonces.

No tengo ni la más puta idea de donde estoy, la hora que es y qué pensar de todo esto. Perdí los gritos de Finnick hace un rato ya, mis pisadas resbaladizas no me impidieron alejarme de él nuevamente, gracias al miedo de lo que pudiera hablar, de la verdad que tiene que revelarme.  
Ajusto la gorra de la chaqueta sobre el gorro de lana, mis pasos se vuelven más pesados y el frío causa estragos en mi respiración. Corro, mientras lágrimas se abren paso por mis mejillas. El cielo oscurece y de pronto el miedo toma control de mí, ya que no quiero pasar la noche en este bosque. Giro en todas direcciones puesto que nada me parece seguro, es que la siento a cada instante, en cada momento.

_Peeta está en peligro_

Giro hacia la izquierda.

_Tienes que ayudarme_

Giro hacia la derecha

_Que no remuevas el pasado_

A un costado

_Peeta es mío_

Todo gira, todo es confuso.

Emprendo nuevamente una loca carrera con la ira bordeandome las venas. Estoy harta, estoy hasta la coronilla que la gente se guarde cosas, que actúen y decidan sobre la vida de Peeta, como si este no tuviera valor para hacerlo.  
Corro, grito, pateo el piso resbaladizo.  
El pensamiento que esto es mala idea me cruza la mente cuando ya he rodado varios metros por el suelo. Literalmente estoy toda embarrada.

_Tienes que alejarte de él. _

No.

Ahora menos que nunca.

Un hilo negro se pierde en el cielo, me indica el camino que he de seguir para por lo menos encontrar fuego.  
Retomo la marcha con la vista fija en esa señal, tengo que volver a casa, tengo que volver por él, a protegerle.

Tiemblo de frío, el barro se ha endurecido en mis mejillas y puños. Un golpe seco, seguido de otro inmediato, me hace perder la sensación de abandono y soledad en la que me sentía hace poco.  
Paso a paso, al ritmo de esos golpes, voy avanzando hasta chocar con árboles cada vez más normales y separados entre sí.

_Peeta_.

Apenas trae una polera, que se ajusta al movimiento de sus músculos. El hacha cae sobre el tronco y los maderos saltan rodando en direcciones opuestas. Que importa si la felicidad y la pena y el mar de emociones que me embargan ahora, es Peeta a quien veo frente a mis ojos, o quizás también ya estoy alucinando.  
De todos modos ya no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, así que dejo que mi cuerpo haga lo que se le dé la gana.

Me derrumbo en el acto.

_ _Katniss__ escucho su voz murmurar con acento extraño.

Sus pasos se abren camino hacia mí, a la vez que mis párpados pesados no me dejan verle.

_ _Trinket, pero que demonios..._

_¿Abernathy?_

_._

* * *

_._

_¡Qué pasó!_

_Cálmate__ chico, no fue mi culpa..._

_Porqué está así..Katniss, Katniss_

_Lleva de ese modo un buen rato_

_¿Dónde la encontraste?_

_Cayó en mi casa como una alimaña desnutrida al final del invierno, no me hagas más preguntas no se más, la traje contigo de inmediato. _

_Katniss_

_Déjala que descanse, ya despertará luego. _

_Por Dios_

_Calma chico, la preciosa va a estar bien_

_VA A ESTAR BIEN, ELLA VA A ESTAR BIEN, ELLA TIENE QUE ESTAR BIEN_

_"Katniss"_

_ALÉJATE__ DE ÉL, TU NO PUEDES, NO DEBES, ALÉJATE DEL CHICO_

_"Katniss"_

_ES SOLO UNA BESTIA RABIOSA, NO LE TENGAS COMPASIÓN_

_"Katniss"_

_PEETA ES MÍO_

_"¡DESPIERTA!"_

Abro los ojos y el olor inconfundible de Peeta golpea mis sentidos. No visto más que una de sus poleras, la colcha cubre el resto de mi cuerpo a la vez que el calor del fuego es abrazador y reconfortante.  
Hago esfuerzos para quedar sentada en el sofá, algo cae al piso apenas lo hago; mi ropa. Jeans limpios, camiseta de polar y polerón cerca de la chimenea. Los bototos Merrell que antes dejara en calidad de destruidos también están ahí, solo que impecables y lustrosos.

Tomo mi ropa y me visto ahí mismo al calor de las llamas.

La casa de Peeta luce como siempre; silenciosa y misteriosa.  
Llamo un par de veces su nombre, hasta que el maullido de un gato desde la cocina me da pistas de donde pueda estar.

_ Hola gato feo.

Le acaricio el lomo y este me bufa. No pensé que Peeta aun lo conservara. El gato rasguña la madera de la puerta y gime pidiendo que la abra. Yo sé cual es la razón, desde la ventana veo como Peeta está sentado frente a un gran lienzo blanco enmaderado, rodeado de pinturas y toda clase de utensilios propios de un artista.

_ Así que ahí estabas..._ le hablo al gato, éste me mira con desdén a la vez que suelta sus lamentos.

Gato feo.

_Hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos del color de un calabacín podrido. _

_Tienes suerte que Peeta sea bueno_ le digo, a la vez que lo tomo del lomo y lo lanzo hacia la salita donde desperté. Aprovecho los segundos que me deja su despabilamiento para salir, lo más sigilosa posible, por la puerta de la cocina.

Dando pequeños pasos me abro camino hacia mi chico misterioso. Su rostro, ligeramente contraído, denota la concentración y el esmero que seguro plasma en el lienzo.

_ ¿Buscas un cambio de estilo?_ pregunto con descuido cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca, Peeta se sobresalta.

_ Preciosa, no te escuché venir_ murmura con nerviosismo.

_ Parecías concentrado_ digo mientras me acerco. Peeta se pone de pie y sale a mi encuentro_ Hola pintor.

_ Hola_ me sonríe. Tiene una mancha azul en ese pelo revuelto que me encanta, la camisa a medio abotonar y los jeans oscuros todos manchados de pintura. ¡Se ve tan adorable!, una mancha naranja, que con gusto me ofrezco a remover, adorna su mejilla izquierda, justo bajo los lentes de marco grueso que le dan todo el toque nerd sexy.

_ Siempre tan desabrigado Mellark_ Me pongo de puntitas y froto con mi pulgar la pintura naranja_ Con que sigas así terminarás enfermando.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ me pregunta serio, yo asiento concentrada en mi labor.

_ Estás hecho un desastre ¿sabías?

_ Es la ropa que uso cuando pinto, así que no importa.

_ ¿Qué pintabas?_ pregunto alejándome, a lo cual Peeta responde tomándome de las muñecas.

_ Aún no está listo.

_ No tiene que estarlo, solo quiero ver como le haces..._ insisto, tironeando para traerlo a él conmigo, cosa imposible de hacer por cierto._ ¡Anda!, enséñame lo que haces.

_ Ahora no Katniss, aun no está terminado...te lo mostraré luego ¿sí?_ dice muy tieso, evitando que me mueva. Yo insisto de todos modos.

_ Peetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ termino con un puchero.

_ Katniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiss_ añade él. No puedo evitar perder mi cara de pena, con ese intento suyo por imitar mi voz. ADORABLE.

_ ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?, al menos dime que pintabas.

_ No y un atardecer.

_ ¿Un atardecer?_ pregunto ilusionada_ amo los atardeceres.

_ Mentirosa_ se carcajea él, por mi débil intento de chantaje_ ¿quieres comer algo?_ cambia de tema, yo bufo exasperada.

_ ¿No vas a recoger tus cosas?

_ Noooo, me gusta más la idea de alimentarte.

_ ¿Para comerme luego?_ susurro acercándome a él_ las brujas feas hacen eso.

La expresión de Peeta por mi comentario fuera de lugar es un sueño: totalmente desconcertado.

_ OOOOOOOk, No sé como responder eso_ Me dice, terminando con una sonrisa.

_ Vale señorito mañoso, acepto su comida solo porque muero de hambre.

Le digo y Peeta suelta el agarre de mis muñecas para caminar conmigo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Me adelanto dando saltitos, mientras Peeta me persigue de cerca. No es hasta que estamos frente a la puerta, Peeta con manilla en mano, que no volteo a toda máquina en dirección contraria, para ver finalmente la condenada pintura.

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAARG!_ grito cuando Peeta me toma de la cintura y me lleva a su hombro. Literalmente estoy colgando, con las manos firmes a su espalda, mientras él me sujeta las piernas.

_Hum, estaba tan cerca del cuadro_

_ Vaya...vaya señorita Trinket..._ jadea Peeta, quien no me baja hasta que por fin estamos en la cocina de su casa.

_ Qué_ respondo, sacando la lengua.

_ Eres terca

_ Y tu más, porque no me dejas ver la condenada pintura

_ Terca, terca, terca_ repite serio, pellizcándome los cachetes. A lo que yo protesto mirándolo ceñuda_ Me obligas a castigarte pequeña.

_ ¿A sí?_ pregunto acercándome. Nuevamente me pongo de puntitas para acortar distancias.

_ Sí_ afirma travieso, aun con mi rostro entre sus manos.

No soporto esta cercanía, me impulso lo suficiente y trato de robarle un beso, pero el estúpido gato hace acto de presencia, clavándome las uñas en una de mis piernas.

_ ¡Gato!_ lo reprende Peeta. Yo miro ceñuda al bicho, mientras este recibe el afecto de Peeta.

_ Deberías castigarle en vez de mimarle tanto_ suelto con veneno, mientras observo a Peeta en cuclillas jugando con Gato.

_ ¿Porqué?, ¿crees que estuvo mal lo que hizo?

_ Hizo algo que no debe_ bufo indignada. Gato ronronea bajo las manos hábiles de Peeta_ me lastimó.

_ ¿Entonces hay que castigar a todo aquel que intente lastimarte?

_ Sí_ respondo con gravedad, no sé a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

_ ¿Y qué castigo sugieres?_ pregunta Peeta sin mirarme.

_ Sacarlo fuera de tu casa sería un buen comienzo.

Y acto seguido estoy con ambas patitas fuera de la casa de Peeta y Gato a mi costado.

_ ¡Peeta!_ protesto golpeando la puerta.

_ ¡Miau!_ hace lo suyo Gato, estamos juntos en esta cruzada.

La puerta de la cocina se abre lentamente, un Peeta con cara de pocos amigos nos mira con recelo. Nunca lo había visto así, el menos no desde esa vez en el baño.

_ ¿Aprendieron la lección?_ pregunta cruzado de brazos

_ Sí

_ Miau

Respondemos al unísono.

_ No lastimar a Katniss y eso va en especial para ti preciosa, lo de esta tarde terminó de colmar mi paciencia.

_ Lo siento_ digo avergonzada.

_ ¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti?, no tenía idea de lo que pasó hasta que Finnick me contó que te perdiste.

_ ¿Finnick vino a tu casa?_ pregunto asombrada.

_ Te andaba buscando por todas partes_ responde Peeta con enfado, aun cruzado de brazos_ No puedes salir por ahí y hacer lo que se te dé la gana vez que te enfadas, pudiste perderte en el bosque, pudo pasarte algo...

_¿Perdida?, así que Finnick le mintió. _

_ Estoy bien_ comento risueña, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Peeta me mira ceñudo.

_ No es broma, tu salud no es un juego.

_ No estoy jugando Peeta, es solo que..

_ Si tu no cuidas tu salud yo haré posesión de ella y la cuidaré por ti_ comenta con enfado. Sus ojos brillan por la ira.

_ Peeta...

_ No permitiré que sufran aquellos que yo quiero_ añade ensombrecido por la tristeza. Sé que sus palabras son el resultado de todo lo que ha pasado este ultimo tiempo.

_ Yo tampoco

Susurro, entonces me lanzo a sus brazos.  
Peeta me acoge sobreprotectoramente a la vez que sus brazos forman un arco protector sobre mi cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo me hace estremecer, todo su olor me embriaga y actúo impulsivamente, antes de pensarlo.

_Lo beso. _

_ Compórtate preciosa_ susurra Peeta, sobre mis labios cuando el beso acaba. Tomo un impulso y vuelvo a robarle otro beso, uno cortito, apenas un roce de labios.

_ Sólo te estoy saludando.

Peeta vuelve a capturar mis labios demandante y sé que no seré la primera en separarme.

_ Hola_ sonríe coqueto, aunque no dura mucho_ No hagas esto

_ ¿Besarte?_ pregunto con miedo

_ Preocuparme de este modo, yo pensé...yo creí que..

_ Peeta.._ le digo acunando su rostro entre mis manos_ ...estoy bien, aquí me tienes.

Toda la atmósfera romántica muere cuando un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago resuena en el ambiente. El calor de la vergüenza me sube por las mejillas a la vez que Peeta suelta una risotada; Entrelaza sus dedos en mis manos frías y tira de mí hacia la puerta principal.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ pregunto curiosa, mientras observo como se pone un abrigo corto y abotonado al frente, tapando la camisa manchada de pintura.

_ A comer algo_ responde, divertido. Gato hace acto de presencia y Peeta le sonríe y acaricia el lomo.

_ Pensé que comeríamos aquí_ refuto.

Peeta sonríe.

_ No, con suerte y tengo tiempo para preparar unos sándwich y algo de jugo, mejor comemos fuera, ¿sí?

_ Ahmm..._ respondo algo insegura. Digo, no estoy preparada para esto, Peeta no puede sacarme así es demasiado improvisado. No estoy lista.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Es que...

_ ¿No tienes hambre?

_ Sí, no es eso..._ Peeta me mira algo asustado_ quiero comer contigo, es que pensé que nos quedaríamos a comer aquí, no estoy preparada para salir

Bototos Merrell, jeans denim, chaqueta negra North face cubriendo un polerón de lana cuello de tortuga. JoJoJo, no estoy para nada lista.

_ Ah, no te entiendo.

_ No sé si uso la ropa correcta_ digo de recorrido. Peeta abre mucho los ojos, tanto que es de infarto ese azul que me encanta. Simplemente divinos ojos.

_ No sabía que eras vanidosa_ me dice tras un silencio y acomoda unos cabellos rebeldes bajo mi gorro de lana. _ A mí me parece que estás perfecta siempre, ahora mismo estás preciosa.

¡DIOS!, explosión de amor. *O*

He de quedar mirándolo como noqueada por pelota de fútbol por un buen rato, ya que su expresión cambia de amoroso, dulce y tierno a desconcertado.

_ Ok, vamos entonces, no puedo negarme luego de eso.

Peeta sonríe, deposita un tierno beso en mi frente y así entrelazados de manos salimos de su casa viviendo nuestro minuto feliz.

Nuevamente vamos en su auto, Peeta me conduce al costado de la casa, donde hay una gran puerta. Ingresa una contraseña en un dispositivo eléctrico, de inmediato la puerta comienza a abrir y a revelar algo que no le conocía: una esplendida y muy elegante colección de autos.

Esta su moto, el Jeep que usamos ayer, al fondo un Bugatti Veyron junto a un FERRARI-ENZO nuevísimo, en el centro un Porsche Carrera, y al costado uno que llama completamente mi atención, un Mercedes McLaren gris, el único auto que no es negro de la colección. _Mi Dios, estos autos son carísimos. _**  
**

_ ¿Podemos ir en este?_ pregunto como cría de kinder.

Peeta asiente complacido.

Nos montamos en McLaren, con la música de Radiohead de fondo. Creo que ya lo había escuchado antes cantar una canción de ellos. No es que me sepa todas sus canciones, a lo más conozco un par, el sólo que Seneca solía escucharlos mucho en su época buena. _Maldición, esto me trae recuerdos. _

__¿_Puedo cambiarla?_ pregunto temblorosa.

_ Claro_ afirma Peeta distraído. Parece perdido en su propio mundo, me muerdo el labio de las puras ganas que tengo de entrar ahí con él. _Ay rayos Kat, de pronto te pones muy absorbente. _

Paso la mano enfundada en guantes blancos de lana, justo por el frente de su rostro. Peeta entrejunta las cejas y cierra un poco los ojos, luego me mira divertido.

_ ¿Qué haces preciosa?_ pregunta con una sonrisa.

_ Te quiero para mí, parecías perdido en otra galaxia_ respondo seria, uniendo los brazos a la altura del pecho. Dios, pero que nena me estoy portando.

Peeta extiende la mano sobre la palanca de cambios, yo la miro mordiéndome el labio, dudo entre estrecharla con la mía o no. Finalmente igual lo hago.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?

_ Eso no te lo digo.

_ Peeta_ hago pucheros.

_ Es una sorpresa pequeña, ya lo averiguarás conforme nos acerquemos.

Me quedo quieta y en silencio nada más viéndole. A la mente me viene el artículo donde hablaban de lo importante que fue su familia, Peeta debió heredar toda la fortuna como único sobreviviente a la tragedia. ¿Porqué se queda aquí de todos modos?, ¿porque no hace posesión de su dinero y se va a vivir a un lugar menos prejuicioso?, ¿qué lo retiene aquí?, ¿qué lo retiene a esa casa horrible donde toda la tragedia fue desatada?.

_¿Porqué?_

De pronto tengo esta urgencia de vómito verbal, que tengo que morderme los labios con fuerza para no lanzarme sobre él como poseída por la mismísima Giuliana Rancic: ¿Quién eres Peeta Mellark?, ¿que fue lo que pasó aquella noche?, ¿porqué aun sigues en el Distrito 12?, ¿porqué eres tan irresistible?, ¿te han dicho que guapo estás?, ¿estás en una relación ahora?.

_Mierda_

¿Lo está?, obviamente no, pero con los hombres mejor no te fías.

¿Lo estuvo?, simplemente no lo sé.

Suelto la mano de Peeta a la vez que me siento muy recta con ambas manos descansando en mi regazo. Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi corazón con ese pensamiento. ¿Peeta habrá tenido novia antes? Porqué no, es guapo. No creo que en el otro Distrito donde vivió con su abuela hayan sido tan prejuiciosos. La habrá amado, ¿su amor habrá sido correspondido?. Por eso piensa en esto de la amistad conmigo, seguro la tipa esa fue una perra.  
¿Y su abuela?, ¿dónde está?. Digo, ha de mantener el contacto con ella, fue quien lo cuidó después de todo. Aunque ahora si no más recuerdo en ese artículo decía que...

_Qué decía ese artículo. _

_MALDICIÓN. _

Estoy realmente abrazada a la nada. Es como si Peeta no existiera para mí, no sé nada sobre él.

Ñe, y como sacarle información sin sonar como una puta loca desesperada. Mi Dios esto es tan difícil. Estoy sumida en una ola de desesperación en estos momentos, en serio no se imaginan. Voy cruzando la tormenta y no hay luz alguna que me salve. Aunque para Peeta ha de ser lo mismo, él tampoco sabe nada de mi pasado, y qué pasado.

_Mierda_

¿Estoy dispuesta a hablar de Cato con él?, de Madge, de Thom, de Marvel, de Leevy, de Brutus y de los muchos otros que mejor ni me acuerdo. Finch, también fue parte de mi vida, Seneca supongo que aún lo es, la misma Effie y su pasado oscuro. ¡GALE!

_Me llevan..._

Gotitas explotan contra el vidrio del parabrisas, así mismo explota mi cabeza en el asiento del copiloto. La lluvia pronto se transforma en el sonido constante dentro del auto, una de las muchas preguntas escapa de mi control y rebota con fuerza, sin que ya nada pueda hacer.

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Peeta.

_ Cuando aprendiste a tocar el piano_ repito más calmada, pero con los nervios consumiéndome por dentro. Sonrío a la vez que añado_ así te conocí, sentado frente a un piano.

_ Yo no recuerdo nada de eso..._ me responde confundido_ ¿me escuchaste cantar?

OH MI DIOS. Ya metí la pata de nuevo.

Peeta no tiene ni idea que lo escuché cantar, yo estaba entonces jugando a los besos con Gale en la pared; _ni siquiera lo vi entonces, sólo escuché su canción. _

__ ¿_Lo hice?_ pregunto muy falsa. Peeta alza una ceja.

_ Me escuchaste cantar y yo no sabía, o sea que me estuviste espiando_ afirma muy seguro, yo sólo puedo sonrojarme y agradecer que el auto esté en movimiento.

LUZ ROJA.

_Mierda, olvidaba que la suerte rara vez está a mi favor. _

Peeta gira divertido a la vez que tamborilea sus dedos sobre el manubrio. Me mira mordiéndose sus propios labios, en lo único que puedo pensar entonces es en la noche en casa de Sae, cuando yo misma cumplía esa tarea. Mi sonrojo y nerviosismo incrementa a raudales, persigo con la mirada el movimiento de los limpiaparabrisas, hasta podría hacer una coreografía con ellas.

_ A los cinco_ Resuena la voz de Peeta.

_ ¿Quien te enseñó?

_ Tuve una educación algo diferente a la de un niño normal preciosa_ Explica, reanudando la marcha del vehículo.

_ A qué te refieres con eso.

_ Mi mamá era un mujer muy inflexible y difícil se satisfacer..._ Peeta hace una larga pausa antes de continuar_ Nos educaron para ser los herederos de una cuantiosa fortuna, debíamos ser buenos en todo.

_ Eso es algo estúpido.

_ Lo es, pero supongo que era demasiado tentador entonces, la idea de hacer feliz a tu madre.

_Mierda, quien soy yo para sacar a flote estos recuerdo. La expresión en el rostro de Peeta desmejora notablemente, pero actúa como si yo no lo estuviera viendo. Sigue hablándome de un montón de cosas de un niño que no vive más, que murió un día en un incendio. Habla de él mismo en tercera persona. Hay algo en Peeta que me gusta incluso más que sus ojos, que sus cabellos de oro, que su cuerpo, que sus labios, y es que hay en él una necesidad de amar que lo hace increíblemente fuerte; no deja que le venza el miedo, sino que lo usa como recordatorio que las cosas pueden salir mal, que siempre todo puede derrumbarse, porque no poseemos nada seguro más que esta vida con fecha de vencimiento. _

_Nacimos solos, morimos solos. Lo demás es cuestión de matices. _

_ Siempre piensas en la felicidad de los demás_ digo sin pensar y Peeta se corta en su historia para escucharme_ mientras yo siempre estoy pensando en mí misma.

_ Katniss...

_ Sufro de un cuadro severo de Yoísmo_ Peeta sonríe.

Nos mantenemos en silencio con el suave sonido de la lluvia llenando los espacios. Ni siquiera tengo alguna idea de donde estemos, sólo que no ha de faltar mucho, Peeta ha desacelerado el vehículo.  
Busco su mano nuevamente y deposito un beso en ella. La mantengo protegida entre las mías, los cambios se pueden pasar solos.

_ Aun no me has contado como fue que me escuchaste cantar_ susurra Peeta, maniobrando con la mano libre. El auto se detiene nuevamente en un alto, frente a nosotros brillan las luces de un fino Restaurant gourmet. Y yo en estas pintas.

_ No quieres saber, pensarás que soy una psicópata.

Peeta abre mucho los ojos.

_ ¿Me estabas persiguiendo entonces?, ¿porqué?

_ Peeta..._ refunfuño cansada.

El auto se pone en marcha y el silencio se apodera de nosotros. Es uno cómodo sin embargo, todo fluye naturalmente como si barreras invisibles de desplomaran a nuestro lado.  
En un espacio rodeado de autos, claro menos lujosos, Peeta estaciona. Cuando viene a mí para abrir mi puerta, lo acorralo contra la carrocería del McLaren y lo abrazo como si no existiera mañana. Mi chico misterioso apoya el mentón en mi coronilla, su corazón late como uno solo junto al mío.

_ Te quiero amigo_ le digo firme y con anhelo_ no sabes como me preocupo por ti.

_ Te quiero amiga_ responde él, haciendo más estrecho el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me aprovecho de ello e intento volver a robarle un beso, lo cual nunca llega porque Peeta me evade.

_ Psicópata y acosadora_ repite en voz alta.

_ No tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo_ afirmo coqueta.

_ Eres muy dura contigo misma preciosa_ repara mi pequeño, arrastrándome hasta un ascensor. El estacionamiento es subterráneo.

_ Sólo quiero ser sincera contigo_ refuto, tratando de seguir con el juego.

Peeta siempre caballeroso, me sonríe pero no hace tal de tomar la bola de indirectas muy directas que le lanzo. En serio que soy una acosadora, pobre. Ni se imagina lo que le espera luego que haga la condenada pregunta.  
El ascensor toma su curso hasta el tercer piso, Peeta desabrocha los botones de su abrigo. Aun conserva lo lentes pastosos que sobre esa expresión pensativa y seria, no hacen más que asentarles.

_ Yo también_ añade cortando el silencio. Veo como reprime con nerviosismo una sonrisa. Me mira con anhelo, pero yo no sé a lo que se refiere.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto intrigada.

_ También hay algo de psicópata en mí y de acosador...

_ ¿A sí?_ pregunto intrigada. Esto definitivamente me tomo desarmada_ ...define psicópata y acosador, quizás hablemos en los mismos términos.

Peeta chasquea la lengua con sus labios y una ola de culpa cambia dramáticamente su expresión. Le sonrío con amabilidad instándolo a seguir. Abro los ojos y presiono sobre el agarre de nuestras manos, Peeta finalmente cede.

_ No te enfades conmigo_ pide suplicante.

_ No lo haré_ aseguro inquieta, la incertidumbre se vuelve estresante.

_ Es que hasta para mí fue inexplicable entonces, yo solo... _ se deshacía en explicaciones que no entendía, el estrés se convirtió en enfado entonces, y del bueno.

_ Mellark habla_ gruñí con cara de pocos amigos. Peeta abrió mucho los ojos y un rubor adorable adornó sus mejillas.

_ Tampoco fue en la clase de Haymitch..._ balbucea mordiéndose el labio_ Ahm...

_ Tampoco fue en la clase de Haymitch que..._ lo apuro.

_ La primera vez que nos conocimos_ responde nervioso. Yo no hago más que abrir mucho los ojos_ Esto..

Añade acariciando mis brazos hasta alcanzar mi cintura.

_ ya lo habíamos pasado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Cómo en las películas**

¡¿QUÉ?!

Ahí esta mi cara de QUE RAYOS, de nuevo.

_ Buenas noches señor Mellark_ saluda un hombre bastante mayor apenas salimos del ascensor.

_ Buenas noches señor Undersee_ lo saluda Peeta con aprecio. Estrechan sus manos y luego soy presentada.

_ Mucho gusto señorita Trinket

_ Katniss_ lo corrijo, no me gustan las formalidades. El hombre me mira con aprecio a la vez que nos conduce a nuestra mesa.

Todas las miradas disimuladamente se posan en mí. Si noté esto, créanme que no fueron realmente disimuladas. Peeta habla animadamente con el señor Undersee, que por lo que veo es el dueño del Restaurant. Luces cuelgan del techo asimilando las estrellas y el ambiente es agradable, pero no puedo estar cómoda si literalmente ando con jeans y bototos en un lugar perfectamente elegante.

_Mierda Peeta_

Nuestra mesa es redonda y con preciosos tallados en la madera. Una chica prepara la mesa y en cuanto llegamos el mismo señor Undersee es quien se preocupa de tomar nuestra orden.

_ Nos alegra que por fin venga acompañado señor Mellark.

Miro por el borde del ojo a Peeta, que responde las interrogante del hombre, ambos parece que se conocen hace mucho, actúan con tanta complicidad. Me concentro en la carta y en los nombres que aparecen allí. Mierda, ¿acaso el mundo confabula en mi contra y trata de mostrarme algo que no veo?, porque no puedo estar más fuera de lugar ahora que no tengo ni la más puta idea de que pueda ser un Carpaccio.

_MIERDA...MIERDA..MIERDA..._

_Y una vocecita en mi interior me dice que ¡SÓLO ES LA ENTRADA!_

_ Entonces lo de siempre.._ sonríe el Mr Undersee, mientras le palmotea en el hombro a Peeta_ ¿Y usted señorita Trinket?

_ Katniss_ lo corrijo. Sonrío angustiada. _¡Ayúdame Peeta!_

__ _Katniss_ repite sonriente, ambos me miran expectantes. Peeta parece estar grabando cada cosa que voy a pedir; le sonrío.

_¡Yo me conformaba con un pan con mantequilla maldición!, ¡en serio!_

_ Ahmm, quiero Crispy Rolls...

_Mierda que no la haya cagado, mierda que no la haya cagado, mierda que no la haya cagado..._

__ _Mmm, buena elección_ asiente Peeta, con una sonrisa de esas que me distraen. Vale focus Katniss, podemos salir de esta.

_ ...Capellinis con Mariscos..._ añado mordiéndome el labio. Alterno entre mirar la carta y a Peeta, quien sonríe divertido.

_ ¿Capellinis?_ pregunta Undersee, escudriñándome con la mirada.

_ Mmm Capellinis, sabes yo quiero lo mismo que coma Katniss_ dice Peeta sin mirarme. ¿Es broma? yo quiero lo que coma él, que seguro estará mejor que lo mío_ ahm el vino ya sabes y el postre...

_ ¿Lo que quiera la señorita?_ pregunta Undersee con complicidad. Me sonrojo al notar como nos mira.

_ Sí_ responde Peeta evitándome con la mirada. Undersee tiene toda su atención puesta en mí.

_ Pannacotta de Vainilla..._ respondo de inmediato_..Pannacotta de Vainilla sobre Masa Filo.

Undersee sonríe a Peeta y luego se retira por fin dejándonos solos. Por debajo de la mesa le pateo en la canilla a un desencajado Peeta a punto de explotar de la risa.

_ ¡Ouch!

_ Fueron los minutos más agobiantes de mi vida_ suspiro. Peeta aun se ríe, mientras se soba la canilla.

_ Fue divertido

_ ¡Claro que no!

_ Debería sacarte a comer más a menudo señorita Trinket...

_ Já, Já _ mascullo seria_ al menos dime que lo que pedí se come..._ pido con un puchero. Peeta asiente.

_ Y sabe rico, te lo aseguro_ Sonrío más tranquila y trato de olvidarme del lugar donde estamos, de que las viejas de la mesa del fondo nos miran suspicaces y las de la mesa del costado me tiran puteadas, seguro están celosas.

_ ¿Lo conoces hace mucho?_ Peeta me mira intrigado_ al señor Undersee

_ Desde niño, era socio y amigo de papá.

_ ¿Porque de pronto tanta gente te conoce y te ama?_ pregunto algo molesta. No sé porque lo estoy, pero es como me siento.

_ ¿Eso es malo?_ Peeta alza la vista a verme.

_ No_ me sonrojo fuertemente_ No eso a lo que me...no es lo que quise decir_ me contradigo a la vez que aprieto fuerte mis manos_ es solo que es tan...

_ ¿Es tan qué?_ pregunta serio.

_ Mi versión de ti es que el mundo te odia, no lo contrario_ suelto exasperada por ser tan mala para explicar las cosas, a menos que sea muy directa y vaya al grano. Cosa que no siempre cae bien, por cierto_ Lo siento Peeta, es solo que...

_ Estas personas son diferentes Katniss_ explica con cansancio.

_ Diferentes en qué sentido.

_ A ellas no les importa nada más que el estatus. Mi familia era de gran influencia y supongo que me siguen viendo igual que entonces.

_ Te aman por ser Mellark_ confirmo, más para mí misma que para ambos.

_ Tratan conmigo por mi apellido, ellos no me aman_ Rebate tranquilo, como si no le importara.

_ Entonces los del pueblo...

_ Siguen odiándome y temiéndome como si me tratara de un loco..._ admite con el mismo tono. La culpa hace acto de presencia ahora cuando ya he metido las patas.

_ Lo siento

El plato de entrada y el vino están listos en la mesa. Agradecemos a la chica que nos sirve y volvemos al silencio, justo donde quedamos tras disculparme.

_Crispy Rolls._

Así que no era más que un rollo de arroz, queso crema y salmón. Al menos eso identifico desde mi altura.  
Es escandaloso lo que le hace un nombre raro a la comida.

_ Mmm en serio está rico_ comento, exagerando los sonidos de placer. Peeta asiente.

Ahora estoy enfadada, no con Peeta, sino conmigo. Pero es que tampoco es justo esto de no saber nada, no saber que pasa, que decir, que hacer..y las malditas preguntas están taladrándome el cerebro a la vez que intentan salir por todas las formas. Temo por un vómito verbal que deje un silencio eterno entre ambos.

_ Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea Katniss_ comenta Peeta, sin despegar la vista del plato.

_ Cómo sabes que yo iba a...olvídalo..._ Es como si siempre supiera que hacer y que decir, mientras que yo no paro de meter la pata.

_ Es simple preciosa, haces ciertas cosas cuando estás nerviosa.

_ Puedo estar nerviosa por cualquier cosa.

_ Lo estás porque me mantengo en silencio y piensas que estoy molesto por lo que acabas de decir_ afirma muy seguro y comiendo como si nada.

_ ¿Lo estas?

Peeta se toma un momento para probar el vino.

_ Ya te dije que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras_ _Eso no responde mi pregunta. _

_ ¿Pero no te molesta?_ Insisto. Peeta me mira divertido porque me trabo con las palabras y no sé que decir_ es que...yo..digo...este...¡Peeta!, ¡no es gracioso!

_ No te enfades Kat

_ ¡No lo estoy!, es que...aaarg me conoces muy bien y eso me da miedo_ Suspiro algo cansada, dejando el tenedor en el plato_ yo en cambio no sé lo que pasa por tu mente, no sé lo que estás pensando en este mismo momento.

_ Pregúntame.

Guardo silencio y trato de hacerme la interesante. Peeta come con exquisita delicadeza, todos sus movimientos de pronto me parecen tan recabados y finos, como si hubiese sido entrenado toda su vida para comer así, para hablar así, para moverse con perfecto estilo.  
Esto me deprime y avergüenza en partes iguales, poco a poco empiezo a descubrir parte del mundo real donde se mueve mi chico misterioso, ese donde yo apenas puedo pedir comida y desentono con mi presencia tosca y al manejo.

_¿Por qué el se fijaría en alguien como yo?_

__ _¿Katniss?_ Cierto, la pregunta.

_ Porque guardas silencio luego que hablamos algo de tu pasado, ¿te molesta?

Peeta inhala profundamente.

_ No todo el silencio es malo Kat, me gusta estar en tu compañía, no hay necesidad de hablar siempre.

_ Insinúas que hablo demasiado

_ Insinúo que te esfuerzas demasiado, por mí estar junto a ti, aun si no hablamos, está bien. Todo lo que hagas, digas o quieras está bien. Me gusta estar contigo Katniss, eso es suficiente, así que no sufras, no te esfuerces porque me gustas así, tal como eres...

Le gusto tal como soy.  
Es cierto que escuché esa frase en Bridget Jones, se lo dijo Mark Darcy, pero créanme una cosa es verlo pasar en las películas y otra cosa que te lo digan a ti (sobre todo con mis cualidades: 0 cualidades, 1000 defectos).

Temo por la salud mental de mi chico rubio, ¿en serio le gusto tal como soy?. Una vocecita en mi interior me dice que él no me conoce realmente. Que no sabe que tan decepcionista puedo llegar a ser.

_ Así que aquella no fue la primera vez..._ retomo nuestra plática en el ascensor. Peeta inmediatamente se sonroja.

_ No, no lo fue..._ asume tranquilo. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

_ Pues bien, háblame de aquello..._ lo animo, Peeta arruga la nariz.

_ No sé.._ empieza.

_ Anda, cuéntame. Tú dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera.

Peeta sonríe. Por un minuto se queda mirándome muy concentradamente, como si tuviera la necesidad de revivir mi imagen en un sueño. Son horas para mí los segundos que su pecho se infla de aire y luego lo vota, como si esta labor fuera en extremo agotadora. Finalmente el pensamiento que cruza su mente se transforma en palabras sonoras, que se cuelan por sus hermosos y finos labios, directamente hasta mí.

_ Sólo he salido del Distrito 12 en dos oportunidades preciosa..._ Inhala y exhala sonoramente y luego continúa_ la primera vez fue cuando fui a vivir con mi abuela en el Distrito cuatro y la segunda fue para ir a buscar las cenizas de ésta en el Distrito 1.

_ ¿Estuviste en el 1?_ pregunto sorprendida. Peeta asiente sonriente.

El plato de fondo con los Capellinis es depositado frente a nosotros. Peeta agradece a la chica, quien se lo queda mirando de una forma muy sugestiva. Extiendo el brazo por la mesa y alcanzo la mano de Peeta, quien acaba de repetirle a ésa tipa, que estamos bien, que no necesitamos nada más.

_¿Nos permites?_ protesto, con los dedos de mi chico guapo entrelazados a los míos.

La chica me lanza una mirada para nada amigable y se despide de Peeta a regaña dientes.

_ Tendré que notificarla con el señor Undersee_ comento aliviada, tras descubrir que el plato de Capellinis no es más que pasta y almejas y cosas verdes esparcidas; _se ve rico. _

__ ¿_A Maysilee?_ pregunta Peeta, antes de echarse la comida a la boca.

_ ¿La conoces?_ pregunto, probando la comida también. Oh mi Dios y sí que está bueno.

_ Su hermana trabaja con Sae_ explica mi chico rubio_ ...Enaboria, ¿la conoces?

La coneja de Finn; si que el mundo es chico. Asiento pero no pregunto nada más por ahora, no quiero profundizar en el tema.

_ Porqué vas a notificarla_ dice mi chico misterioso de pronto. Aún tengo su mano unida a la mía por lo tanto se las ha estado arreglando para comer con la izquierda. Mierda, lo suelto de inmediato.

_ Por mirarte como lo hizo_ bufo exasperada. Peeta sonríe_ Tú estás conmigo, no puede hacer eso con un cliente, es una terrible falta de respeto_ enfatizo, usando el tono educado que emplea Effie mientras trabaja. Bastante cursi y aterciopelado, pero imitarla se me da muy bien.

_ Oh, por eso, ya veo_ dice coqueto, usando un tono falso también_ por un momento pensé que estabas celosa.

Me atraganto.

_ Ya_ digo alzando las manos en señal de rendición_ te gustaría.

_ Lo estas_ repite, alzando las cejas. _Ahhhh, terriblemente sexy_

_ Sí claro, absolutamente...

_ Como sea_ termina con ese tono travieso que me vuelve loca. Arggg, mi chico malo y misterioso con lentes de nerd.

_ Bien_ digo con énfasis.

_ Bien_ repite él.

Nos concentramos en nuestros platos un momento, pero el temita ese de su aventura por el Uno me queda rebotando en la mente, así que no puedo evitar volver a insistir en ello.

_ ¿Y en el Distrito 1 qué?...

Ahora Peeta se atraganta.

_ Estuve un fin de semana en el hotel Morphine, ¿lo conoces?

_Mierda, como si no. Ahí me colé a una de las fiestas más espectaculares de la vida y para mi poca vergüenza me metí con Leevy. Joder, que respondo. ¿Me habrá visto Peeta con Leevy?, ¿lo habré conocido ebria y ni me acordaba de aquello?. Menuda mierda. _

_ Sí claro, es bastante popular..._  
_

_ Arreglé las cosas pendientes de mi abuela y me quedé unos días más. Necesitaba pasar el duelo alejado del 12.

_ Claro, entiendo.

_ Ese fin de semana una chica colorina que me topé en el ascensor me invitó a una fiesta, creo que era su cumpleaños o algo, la cosa es que a pesar que no me llevaba muy bien con Mags, respeté su muerte y permanecí en mi cuarto.

_Ay no, yo creo que ya sé a donde va a parar esto. _

Peeta guarda una pausa como si reviviera el momento en su mente, luego alza sus ojos azules hacia mí y me queda viendo como si fuera una niña traviesa que necesita corrección. Maldito pasado indecente mío.

_ Te veías en verdad muy pero muy sexy con ese vestido rosado_ añade tras el silencio.

_ Mierda, ¿eras tú?_ pregunto poniendo mi mejor cara de sorpresa, aunque por dentro: TRÁGAME TIERRA.

Peeta alza los hombros, restandole importancia, pero yo soy un tomate on fire en este mismo momento.

_ Entraste en mi cuarto con una botella de algo que no recuerdo, tenías el pelo arreglado y tu vestido impecable.

_ ¿Gritando ¡HI BICTHES! y haciendo mi baile del sexo?_ Peeta se carcajea a la vez que cubre su rostro con una mano.

_ Esa parte no la recuerdo.._ añade mi chico, a la vez que recobra el control sobre sí mismo_ Yo sólo quedé impresionado con la risueña chica de ojos grises y su vestido de infarto.

Peeta continúa comiendo, pero a mí ya se me fue el hambre.  
Desde el comienzo Peeta supo lo perra que soy, porque de seguro que escuchó lo que hice con Leevy en el cuarto de al lado; Nunca me he caracterizado por ser discreta, menos cuando ando alegre. Y aún así se comportó conmigo como un caballero, sin juzgarme ni nada.

Sí, aquella noche me colé en la fiesta de Finch como era costumbre. Madge me estaría esperando en una de las habitaciones con otras chicas invitadas. El asunto es que tuve que esperar tanto rato en la cocina a que la oportunidad para colarme se diera, que para las 12 am, cuando empezó la fiesta, yo estaba más que lista y dispuesta a todo. El alcohol me tenía dando botes.  
Recuerdo haber dado traspiés en un cuarto donde un chico, que ahora sé era Peeta, me quedó mirando algo asustado. Me reí con Madge, apretándome la guata a dos manos, cuando le conté más tarde que ese chico estaba viendo un melodrama mamón, mientras yo hacía la danza del sexo pensando que ahí estaba ella.

_Menudo perdedor, dije entonces. _

Muy propio del estilo de Katniss, salí carcajeándome del cuarto. Leevy me pescó en el pasillo, donde tuve que arrodillarme para no orinarme a la vez que intentaba contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos nos burlamos de un desconocido entonces chico misterioso. Luego las risas dieron paso a la pasión, y sin importarnos de quien era el cuarto de al lado, entramos a satisfacernos sin pensar en nada.  
Peeta debió escuchar todo.

_ Al otro día te busqué en el hotel, habían muchas cosas tiradas en el piso...

Cosas. Peeta es amable.

Generalmente el piso queda regado de pastillas, botellas vacías, ropa interior, preservativos, alguna venérea. Ninguno de mis amigos es de carretear muy limpio y yo hasta hace poco era igual. Más bien soy igual.  
Todo volvía a la normalidad al día siguiente claro, eres una perra reconocida, pero eso es secreto a voces, nada que tengas que reconocer públicamente porque el del lado tuyo seguramente es peor. Con Finch nos sacábamos los trapitos al sol porque nos odiábamos. Pero entre los demás lo que pasaba en las noches del Uno, ahí moría.

_ ...Estabas sentada en el piso con una chica rubia en tu regazo, cantabas, aunque en el momento no supe reconocer que canción era. Parecías tan tranquila, con el rostro apoyado en el cristal de la ventana y el sol pegando de lleno en tu cara...eras como un ángel...Cuando volví, busqué la canción que para colmo era de Radiohead, todos los días desde entonces ensayé sin falta_ dice mirándome quedamente a los ojos_ ... tenía la tonta idea en la cabeza que de algún modo me llevaría a ti...

_Dios_

_ Ceremony

Dijimos al unísono tras una pausa larga y angustiante desde mi lado. Peeta me mira como si fuera un tesoro invaluable, como si hace mucho que no fuera más que parte de su imaginación y ahora soy real, sentada frente a él.  
Simplemente no sé que decir. Cómo responder a sus palabras, todo lo que siento ahora es vergüenza a niveles críticos.

_ No es de Radiohead

Logro balbucear con un intento de sonrisa.

_"...Oh, i'll break them down, no mercy shown,  
heaven knows, it's got to be this time,  
avenues all lined with trees..__."_

_Tiene que ser cierto este sentimiento que crece en mí cuando lo veo..._

_Aunque no estoy segura si realmente es...eso. _

No hablamos nada más, sólo reviven los acordes de aquella canción en mi mente. Aquel momento que vergonzosamente vivimos juntos, aquel día que le fui infiel a Cato por tercera vez y Peeta pensó que yo era hermosa. Que tonta y estúpida puede ser la vida.

Que tonta y estúpida resulto ser yo.

Me conoció en el peor momento de mi vida, ha sido así toda nuestra relación, siempre viendo lo malo y podrido que tengo dentro. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello me mira de esa forma que me aterra, de esa forma como si fuera la cosa más linda y frágil del mundo, mientras yo no paro de pensar que no lo conozco, que no sé nada de él, ni de su pasado, ni de nada.

Algo más fuerte que la vergüenza y la culpa se instaló en mi corazón. Fue casi instantáneo.  
Los dedos de Peeta vuelan a capturar las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos, ¿porqué tiene que ser tan perfecto?. ¿Estaba predestinado?, ¿nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado?

¿Es cosa del destino que dos almas se unan, que encajen cuando más se necesitan?

_..."Picture me and then you start watching,  
watching forever, forever"__..._

_Estoy enamorada de Peeta_

_..."watching love grow  
__forever"__.._

_¿Me estoy enamorando?, ¿será la primera vez?_

_Esto no lo había sentido por nadie_

_..."letting me know, forever"..._

_Quizás él tampoco..._

Eso me dicen sus labios ahora.

..Qué esta es la primera vez de ambos..

.

* * *

.

_ Muchas gracias por la comida Señor Undersee, estuvo deliciosa.

Me despido con confianza, mientras Peeta sonríe complacido.  
Todo cambió a partir de nuestra charla, ya no pregunté nada más, no fue necesario. El postre llegó mientras Peeta sostenía mi rostro y besaba mis labios con dulzura. Amé que hiciera eso, no solo por sus palabras, por mi deseo y por este sentimiento en mi corazón, sino también porque Maysilee nos quedó mirando un largo rato antes de hablar, esta vez su despedida fue inmediata.

Me olvidé por un instante de la charla con Finn, de los eventos recientes, de toda la mierda de mi pasado. Esa velada me dediqué a disfrutar, a ser yo misma con mi chico misterioso que sonreía encantado por mi actitud. Esta era la verdadera yo; la gruñona, la sincera, la sobreprotectora, la cariñosa, la mujer que quería que Peeta llegara a amar.

Por fin entiendo que él ha sido tal cual es conmigo todo este tiempo, que yo para él no soy un misterio y que aun así lo sorprendo con mis locuras y mis salidas de madres repentinas. No sé, es loco, es mágico, supongo que es amor.

_ Fue un placer señorita Katniss..._ sonríe éste complacido.

Nos perdemos en el ascensor luego que Peeta se despide con un abrazo del señor Undersee. Al salir, me colo en su brazo y tiro de él hacia mí, para retomar lo de los besos.

_ ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?_ pregunto pasando los brazos hacia su espalda.

_ ¿A esta hora?_ me responde divertido, aun conserva mi rostro en sus manos y estamos rozando con la punta de la nariz.

_ No es muy tarde, pensaba en un paseo de amigos_ Peeta se tensa y luego se aleja.

_ Lo es para mí preciosa, mañana tengo que ir al Capitol.

_Cierto, yo soy la castigada._

Peeta camina hacia el auto y abre la puerta para que entre. En serio no puedo mantenerme alejada de los comentarios desatinados, siempre termino embarrando todo el ambiente y la estábamos pasando tan bien. _Hum._

El camino de regreso lo hacemos en silencio. Lo único que nos une es el contacto de nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi regazo, al menos eso es reconfortante.  
Pronto el camino asfaltado termina y el auto toca la tierra y el lodo que se acumula. No llueve más, por lo tanto la temperatura ha descendido notablemente, así como la pasión en nuestra relación.

_ No es así como quiero que termine esto. _

Las luces de mi casa están encendidas y el auto de Rue estacionado en el frontis. Peeta da la vuelta y sale del auto para ayudarme a salir. Mientras él hace esto noto el rostro de Rue asomar disimuladamente por la ventanilla, sólo espero que no esté con Effie.

_ Gracias por acompañarme a cenar Katniss..._ dice Peeta mientras bajo del auto.

Caminamos en silencio y me ahogo porque deje de estar distante conmigo, cuando en el Restaurant comencé a notar un cambio en su forma de tratarme. Quizás fue por recordar el tema de la amistad.

_ ¿Se puede repetir?_ pregunto esperanzada.

_ Siempre que tu quieras_ responde. Ahora estamos de pie frente a la entrada, mirándonos y despidiéndonos a la vez.

_ Yo quiero, te lo aseguro_ digo acercándome.

_ Entonces así será..

_ Buenas noches Peeta..._ susurro a la vez que dejo un beso en su mejilla.

_ Buenas noches_ susurra él.

Dejo un momento mi rostro expuesto para que él haga lo que quiera; un beso en la frente, un golpe, acunar mis mejillas con sus manos, un beso en los labios...pero no hace nada. Sólo me queda mirando mientras yo me muerdo el labio. Finalmente me alejo resignada, ya que quizás lo que yo pensé cambiaría entre nosotros sólo se quedó en eso. Pero...

_Entonces sucede..._

Peeta me toma de la cintura y me roba un beso, que yo me encargo por cierto de volver apasionado. Rue la debe estar pasando de maravillas con nuestro espectáculo.

_ Creo preciosa..._ jadea Peeta entre besos_...que lo de ser amigos va a estar más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Estallo en risas.

_ Nunca he tenido esas intenciones contigo..._ susurro desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su abrigo, para reemplazar el calor de éste por mi cuerpo_...mis intenciones van más de la mano de violarte.

Confieso mordiéndole el labio y él estalla en risas.

_ Acosadora, psicópata y profanadora de cuerpos_ suspira mi irresistible chico misterioso_eres todo un peligro para la sociedad...

_ Si fuera la sociedad perdería cuidado_ digo mientras hago un camino de besos, desde sus labios bajando por el cuello_...sólo estoy interesada en ti.

_ Tú amiga nos mira desde la ventana..._ susurra Peeta. Lo que le hago en el cuello va a dejar marca estoy segura, pero es que ya no puedo parar..._ tiene los ojos como platos.

_Maldita Rue, te adoro, pero no puedes ser más inoportuna ahora. _

__ _Si supieras las veces que he estado en esa misma posición...ella y Thread son muy apasionados_ Peeta sonríe y me abraza con ternura, sé que esto ha llegado hasta aquí.

_ Buenas noches_ me dice, dejando un casto beso sobre mis labios.

_ Buenas noches_ le devuelvo el beso y a regaña dientes me alejo de él.

Suspiro.

Después de todo no es como que algo más hubiera pasado esta noche de todos modos. Peeta lo habría parado en los besos. Camino con aire resignado hasta la puerta, no tengo necesidad de abrirla ya que la mano calentita de mi amiga me jala desde el pecho y antes de siquiera decir hola, ya empezó con el interrogatorio.

_ ¡OH MI DIOS!_ grita dando saltitos. No puedo evitar sonreír, si no fuera porque los besos de Mellark tiene un efecto sedante en mí, ahora mismo estaría gritando como ella.

_ Ajajaja, ya para y ven aquí a darme un abrazo_ Digo abriendo los brazos. Rue se tira sobre mí sin dudar y somos un par de locas que ríen y chillan y dicen cosas ininteligibles. De pronto Rue se separa un poco y comienza a olfatearme como un sabueso y hacerme cosquillas en el proceso.

_ Hmmmm, mi Dios, así debe de oler Mellark..

Reviento en carcajadas.

_ ¡Ya para loca!_ grito, librándome de su agarre. Rue se tranquiliza y entonces caminamos juntas hasta la sala de estar.

Ahí tiradas por todas partes están mis revistas y mi computadora portátil. Nos sentamos en la alfombra, una frente a la otra. Rue me mira impaciente mientras me quito la chaqueta, si como pienso se va a quedar a dormir aquí, esta noche va a ser una muy larga.

_ Ahora dime que fue eso, desde cuando son novios y no me habías dicho nada.

_ No somos novios_ digo ruborizándome.

_ Pues no es lo que a mí me parece, digo esos besos...

_ ¡Rue!_ Mi amiga me mira cabreada y yo suelto una risita nerviosa_ ...somos amigos...

_ Soy amiga de Finn y créeme que jamas hemos estado a los besos.

_ Vale, sé a lo que vas...pero...ni yo tengo claro lo que somos..._ explico sincera.

_ Creo que son algo más..._ comenta Rue alzando una ceja.

_ Creo que somos algo sin etiqueta de momento_ me muerdo el labio.

_ ¿Dónde estaban?, cuéntamelo todo, quiero detalles sucios.

Ruedo los ojos, Rue siempre quiere detalles sucios.

_ Peeta me invitó a comer, fuimos al Restaurant del señor Undersee

Rue suelta un silbido y alza las manos en un gesto claro de "no jodas". Aprieto mis rodillas a mi cuerpo, mientras una de las portadas de mis revistas capta mi atención.

_ Ese lugar es carísimo y ultra exclusivo

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto con la revista en mi mano.

_ Sí, tienes que hacer reservas como con dos meses antes y si es que te dejan entrar, es más como un círculo exclusivo de gente chic y adinerada...

_ El dueño parecía muy amigo de Peeta..._ comento distraída.

_ Es un Mellark que esperabas..._ sonríe mi amiga. De pronto guarda silencio y me mira detenidamente_ ..¿Cómo estás Katniss?

_ A qué te refieres...

_ Como estas con todo, como estás tú, como estás con Mellark, con Finn, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente...

_ Con Peeta estoy bien_ empiezo sonriente. El calor de esos labios que ahora son sólo míos me sube la temperatura y colorea mis mejillas, todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en esa sensación que crece en mi interior vez que lo tengo entre mis brazos_ me siento bien_ suspiro_ ...no sé como explicarlo, es todo lo que hace, lo necesito...me gusta llamar su atención, besarle...estamos juntos y es...no sé como decirlo, me siento bien, siento algo dentro, un nerviosismo infinito que solo se calma con su contacto...

_ ¡Mierda Kat!..._ grita mi amiga emocionada.

_ Es tan especial Rue...quiero estar con Peeta, es lo único de lo que estoy segura

_ ¿Y él siente lo mismo?

_ Creo que él siente algo más fuerte..._ respondo convencida.

_ Mierda, eres una puta loca con suerte_ se carcajea mi amiga.

_ Lo soy_ respondo sonriente.

Ambas guardamos silencio por un rato.

_ Pues si Mellark es tu príncipe azul_ empieza mi amiga_ ¿en que quedo lo de Gale?

_ Con Gale no quedamos en nada, nunca tuvimos nada para empezar.

_ Katita_ dice Rue alzando una ceja.

_ Ok, me atraía físicamente...pero nada más lo prometo.

_ ¿Entonces está todo terminado?

_ Nunca empezamos nada Rue_ respondo algo cansada.

_ ¿Y las fotos?

_ Sabes el contexto de eso...

_ Sí lo sé pero...¿a él le quedó claro?

_ No hemos hablado desde que me peleé con Clove, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces Rue...

_ Deberías hacerlo, deberías hablar con él_ insiste mi amiga con tono maternal.

_ No quiero hablar con Gale

_ Kat, es mejor dejar todos los asuntos sajados ahora antes que partas algo con Mellark, inclusive con Cato...

_ Pero con Gale no tengo nada que sajar y con Cato menos_ la interrumpo_ el cabrón se metió con mi mejor amiga y ni asco tuvo, ni siquiera intento llamarme o algo.

_ ¿Aun crees que venga para navidad?_ _Mierda, lo había olvidado._

_ No se atrevería_ intento afirmar, pero ni yo misma estoy convencida de aquello_ no creo que sea una opción...

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ No, pero...

_ No conozco a Mellark y no niego que me encanta..._ interrumpe mi amiga, yo la quedo mirando ceñuda tras la afirmación_ no me mires así lo digo como amiga tonta...el punto es que tal como dijo Finn, debes poner tus cosas en orden antes de dar el paso amiga..

_ Lo sé, pero...

_ Es complicado..._ asiento con la cabeza_ ¿al menos él sabe algo de todo eso?

Niego vigorosamente.

_ Supongo que imagina algo, pero no creo que sepa del todo lo de Gale y menos lo de Cato, Leevy y Brutus...

_ Mierda.._ susurra Rue.

_ Ay pichón, como me gustaría darle un borrón a mi pasado_ confieso desalentada.

_ Tonta, no te avergüences..._ dice mi amiga, estirando el brazo para tomar mi mano_ Peeta entenderá.

_ Eso es lo que menos me gusta, que Peeta entiende todo y siempre soy yo la de los problemas

_ Él tiene su cuento también con lo de su pasado ese..._ rebate Rue.

_ Lo sé, pero no es él, es su familia.

_ Buen punto

_ A veces pienso que no lo merezco...

Comento fatigada, este sentimiento no hace más que crecer dentro de mí y una parte me dice que es mejor que lo deje. Pero soy tan egoísta, no sé como, no sé cuando, pero he desarrollado cierta dependencia a Peeta que me asusta, pero no deja de ser excitante a la vez.

_ Katniss..

Rue no pudo decir nada más ya que los pasos en la escalera anunciaron la venida de Effie.  
Envuelta en su bata de seda y con los cabellos alborotados me dedicó una sonrisa dormilona. Últimamente ha trabajado mucho con Portia, apenas y la veo para comer. Ahora me siento algo culpable por ausentarme.

_ Con Rue cenamos sándwich de ave, hay algo en el refrigerador si quieres prepararte algo cariño_ Me dice risueña mientras deja un beso en mi coronilla.

_ No gracias Mami, ya cené de hecho...

_ ¡Y qué cena!_ añade Rue sonriente.

_ ¿Me llamaste mami?_ pregunta Effie indignada_ Katniss Trinket donde diablos estuviste metida esta tarde.

Rue estalla en risas, yo me muerdo el labio, Effie me mira ceñuda.

_ Me invitaron a cenar Effie...

_ ¡Donde Undersee!_ especifica Rue, yo la liquido con la mirada. Insisto, amigos para que los quiero.

_ ¡Qué!, hemos tratado de conseguir una mesa desde hace meses..._ exclama Effie con los ojos desorbitados.

_ Yo le dije lo mismo Effie..._ apoya Rue divertida.

_ ¿Con quien fuiste?

_Mierda, no ahora_

Rue me lanza miradas cómplices a la vez que yo comienzo a tartamudear como una boba. Effie mira a Rue y es como si estas dos se mandaran mensajes secretos, rayos.

_ No me digas que..._ empieza mi madre y Rue se lanza a los gritos. _Dios ayúdame. _

_ ¡AHHHHHHHH!_ gritan ambas.

_ Tengo que conocerlo ahora sí, dime quien es..._ empieza Effie a rogar.

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Rue_ aun no sabes que sale con...

_ ¿Tú si sabes?_ pregunta mi madre a Rue_ rayos, las amigas siempre se enteran antes que las madres.._ protesta Effie. Rue me mira con cara de culpa.

_ Effie te dije que más adelante, apenas nos estamos conociendo.

_ Pero es el mismo chico guapo del hospital ¿verdad?_ afirmo con la mirada_ no puede ser que te haya llevado donde Undersee, debe ser de una familia muy importante.

_ Sí..._ afirmo tímida.

Effie se queda pensativa, hasta que vuelve a abrir mucho los ojos mientras me mira de pies a cabeza.

_ ¡ Y fuiste en esas fachas!_ grita Effie escandalizada

Rue explota en risas y mi madre berrea como si hubiese llegado borracha o como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes. Obvio, la moda es todo para ella.

_ Al menos dime el nombre.._ insiste como una niña.

_ ¡Effie!_ la reprendo, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo_ no insistas...

_ Vale, vale_ alza las manos_ esperare como la buena madre que soy.

_ ¿Venía por un café Effie?_ cambia de tema Rue, yo la miro agradecida.

_ Leche, tengo problemas para dormir últimamente..._ responde mi madre, acomodándose la bata.

_ Mucho trabajo quizás_ comenta Rue.

_ Seguro, con Portia hemos sobrepasado los cupos, hablando de eso, querida mañana llega tu nuevo Beetle

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí, lo compré hoy mismo, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero salgo temprano mañana al Distrito 2 así que no podré recibirlo.

_ Ok, no importa, ok...¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!...gracias, gracias, gracias_ digo abrazándola. Effie me mima cariñosa.

_ De nada tesoro, de hecho pensé que podrías venir con nosotras para que no te quedes sola en casa

_ No te preocupes mamá..

_ Es que en serio te dejo mucho tiempo sola últimamente..._ añade acariciándome las mejillas.

_ Está bien Effie, yo me puedo quedar con esta niñita si eso te deja más tranquila..._ interviene Rue.

_ Ves, yo pago las cuentas, yo compro el Beetle, pero aún así las amigas superan a las madres..._ protesta Effie sonriendo_ Ok, las dejo, voy por mi leche.

_ ¿Subimos?_ le pregunto a Rue.

_ Oh sí claro, no más levantemos este desastre.

_ Bien niñas, que pasen buenas noches_ se despide Effie caminando hacia la cocina.

_ Buenas noches Effie_ gritamos Rue y yo.

Tomamos las cosas del piso, acomodamos los sillones y subimos por la escalera como si fuera una competencia. Rue llega a la puerta primero, entra gritando, dejando caer todo sobre el piso y finalmente a la cama. Nos acomodamos entre risas y chistes malos. Rue habla algo de Thread y la relación de éste con sus padres, todo parece ir color de miel para ella. Cómo me gustaría que el día que traiga a Peeta a cenar Effie se lo tome con la misma calma, ta vez y deba invitar a Portia y a Cinna, quizás eso relaje la situación un poco.  
Rue ya empijamada comienza a chequear su cuenta postbook desde mi ordenador. Noto que está algo más rellenita, ¿será que sale a comer mucho con Thread? Lo novios tienen tendencia por la comida, al menos a mí me pasó con Cato.

Me estiro sobre la cama, con las manos reposando en mi abdomen. Ha comenzado nuevamente a llover.

_ Cuando piensas contarle a Effie lo de Peeta

_ No lo sé_ respondo en un suspiro_ Ni siquiera le he contado bien lo de Cato...aunque va a estar feliz de todos modos, nunca le cayó bien..

_ Mmm, cuanto drama...

_ Sí_ afirmo algo cansada de mi propia vida_ oye que ves_ pregunto estirándome a su lado.

_ Postbook

_ ¿Aún están mis fotos?

_ No_ niega Rue, haciendo un gesto con la mano_ la gente ya se olvidó de ello...supongo que las amenazas de Finn estuvieron buenas...

_ ¿Finn amenazó a Gale?_ pregunto sorprendida.

_ Volarle los dientes fue lo más suavecito que le dijo

_ Wow

_ Finn te quiere mucho Kat, no sé que te sorprende_ dice mi amiga, mientras teclea un comentario sobre una foto de ella y Thread.

_ Lo sé, es que nos peleamos en ese tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

_ Ahmm y ¿como va eso?

_ Bien, hoy fue a buscarme al hospital...

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta Rue, dejando el ordenador de lado.

_ Qué Finn fue a buscarme al hospital, me pidió disculpas y eso, todo bien

_ Ah

_ ¿Porqué te sorprende tanto?, seguro que tenían todo planeado..

_ ¿De qué hablas Kat?

_ Finnick me dijo que tú no pudiste ir por mí ya que tenías cosas que hacer con Thread

Rue se queda callada.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto algo ansiosa, incorporándome en la cama para quedar sentada.

_ ¿En serio Finn te dijo eso?_ pregunta mi amiga, visiblemente molesta.

_ Sí, que hay de malo

Rue se incorpora también y se sienta frente a mí. Algo de lo que acabo de decir esta mal puesto que luce muy desconcertada y molesta. De hecho abre la boca y no sabe que decir.

_ Pues... que él me dijo que te vendrías sola_ explica mi amiga con el ceño fruncido_ ... que tenías asuntos por resolver y no querías incomodarme.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Finn te mintió Katniss, yo no me junté hoy con Thread.

_Oh mierda. _

.

* * *

.

El viento azota los vidrios de mi ventana. Esto es lo que me despierta e inmediatamente el espacio vacío que dejó el cuerpo de Rue es reemplazo por el mío, mientras ruedo a alcanzar mi ordenador.

Hoy oficialmente es mi segundo día de castigo.

Effie debió partir hace cuatro horas rumbo al Distrito 2 junto con Portia y mi Beetle llega a las 11:30, por lo tanto tengo como 15 minutos para correr al baño, desemperezarme y ponerme decente para cuando los de transporte lleguen.  
Vuelo en dirección al baño, dormí demasiado.

Los últimos acontecimientos arrojan a un Finnick mentiroso y a un Peeta más cercano. Me preocuparé de Peeta luego, ahora toda mi mente está atenta a lo que dijo Rue.

_"Finnick te mintió"_

Tuve que contarle a mi amiga lo que paso luego de mi salida del hospital, el porqué estaba en casa de Peeta, lo sucedido en el hospital y las apariciones de la chica rubia y de la hermana de Peeta en mis sueños. Es decir en resumen, le conté todo. Necesito alguien en quien confiar.

Al principio Rue se mostró reacia a creer en mis palabras, preguntaba una y otra vez si "no lo había imaginado". Hasta que le mostré las cosas que saqué de la casa de Peeta y su actitud cambio de sorpresa a cooperación.

Tengo una aliada.

_ Mierda Kat, no sé como lo soportas

_ Tengo que, no voy a renunciar a Peeta...

_ Pero amiga, es peligroso y no me refiero a Mellark, sino a Uf esa tipa que te sigue y Delly. ¿La viste?

_ No claro que no, Cressida me sacó antes.

_ Debes hablar con ella.

_ Lo sé, pero va a estar difícil.

_ Mierda, y ¿dices que ella también llevaba un collar como el de Delly?_ preguntó mi amiga entonces, sacando un cuaderno de la mesita de mi escritorio.

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Anotar las cosas que tenemos, si quieres averiguar esto, cosa que me parece de los más emocionante y escalofriante, necesitamos hacer una lista de cosas relevantes, como en las películas_ explicó ella. Yo me uní a su lado en el escritorio.

**1) Rosario de madera**

Escribe Rue.

_ También anota los nombres_ le indico_ lo vi en casa de Sae, en Delly y por último en Cressida.

Rue en otra hoja escribe los nombres.

_ También pondré a Finnick y a Gale en la lista, estoy segura que ese par algo se trae con Mellark.

_ Cressida habló también de su esposo, una psiquiatra y el jefe de policías de entonces.

_ ¿No te dijo nombres?_ preguntó mi amiga.

_ No, pero algo me dice que tenía que ver con Johanna, ella trata muy mal a Peeta.

_ Ella trata mal a todo el mundo Kat_ discute Rue, yo asiento.

De todos modos en nombre de la jefe Manson va a parar en la lista.

_ Agrega al profesor Abernathy, él parece muy cercano a Peeta y no sé porque.

_ También pondré en la lista de cosas lo del fuerte que te mostró Finn, creo que tenemos que volver a ese lugar.

_ Dijo que quedaba cerca de la casa del lago_ explico a Rue, que me mira con los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Qué casa del lago?

_ Una que el papá de Peeta mandó a construir.

_ ¿cerca de el lago muerto?

_ ¿Cuál es es?

_ Ese que queda más allá de los límites de los terrenos de los O'dair...

_ Sí, creo que es ese mismo..._ indico poco convencida.

_ ¡ Pues yo sé donde es!, vamos mañana.

_ No sé Rue.

_ Anda Kat, ¿quieres saber o no?

_ Primero me gustaría hablar con Finn_ explico. Rue parece entender mi punto.

_ Mierda..._ suelta ella.

_ Completamente...

_ ¿No le has preguntado a Mellark?

_ ¡Con qué cara!, no puedo llegar y decirle "¡Ey Peeta!, tu hermana se me aparece en sueños, ¿tienes alguna puta idea de porque?"

_ Buen punto...por cierto pondré el nombre de la niñita y la aparición fea. ¿Estás segura que no son la misma?

_ No, no es Prim. Ella siempre habla en sueños que la ayude.

_ ¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?

_ No, pensé al principio que era relacionado con Peeta, pero ahora no sé.

_ También falta revisar los álbum de fotos y las otras cosas que sacaste de la casa de Peeta, por cierto que movimiento eh.

_ Ni me recuerdes que ahora me siento culpable.

_ No jodas Kat_ me mira mi amiga con lo ojos sacados. Me río y le saco la lengua.

_ También hay cintas de video, pero son de esas antiguas.

_ ¿VHS?

_ Sí, ¿no tienes alguno?

_ No, anotaré en la agenda conseguir uno, mañana podemos ir al pueblo y buscar en la feria.

_ Vale.

_ También iré a darle una visita a Finn, hay que conseguir ese álbum de fotos.

_ Mierda Rue.._ suelto de pronto angustiada_ no sé que hacer...

_ Ni yo amiga, solo hago lo que recuerdo hace la gente en las películas.

Ambas nos reímos del comentario. En verdad que estamos jodidas.

_ ¿Porqué habrá mentido Finn?_ pregunto_ sé que quería llevarme a ese lugar, pero cuales eran sus intenciones...

_ No lo sé Kat, ni idea.

Rue y yo guardamos silencio. Me quedo mirando detenidamente el piano, ese donde la niña siniestra como la apodó Rue, se apareció una vez. Camino hasta ahí y paso la mano por las teclas del piano.

_ Peeta me escuchó cantar_ comento distraída. No sé tocar piano, apenas algo de guitarra, pero el recuerdo de aquella vez que su voz sonaba tan melancólica y perfecta viene a mí y me eriza los pelos. Ojalá pudiera volver a escuchar a mi pequeño, quiero que cante nuestra canción.

_ Katniss_ me llamó Rue.

Su voz llegó a mí justo a tiempo para quitar las manos de las teclas, la tapa del piano calló de pronto y selló el instrumento a la vez que el velador junto a mi cama calló vaciando el contenido.  
Rue y yo soltamos un grito.

_ ¡Que mierda Katniss!_ gritó Rue.

Algo votado en el piso de mi habitación captó mi atención entonces.

_La croquera_

_Cómo fue que me olvidé de eso._

Anoche no pudimos charlar nada más, la luz de la pieza se apagó de golpe y Rue salió dando gritos ahogados fuera de mi habitación. Pasé gran parte de la noche tratando de convencerla que todo está bien, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que ahora las cosas, se podrían todo lo contrario a bien.  
Ahora las cosas se volverían siniestras.

.

* * *

**Miércoles 29 de Octubre; 04:30 pm. **

**.**

Aparqué el Beetle en un espacio libre en el Emporio de Sae. Rue se comunicó conmigo en la hora del almuerzo y quedamos en que nos juntaríamos aquí para hablar con Finnick, claro sin que este supiera.

La gente del transporte llegó con mi auto a las 13.30 horas. Al contrario de molestarme, este retraso me dio el tiempo suficiente para ordenar todo mi cuarto, meter las cosas relacionadas con Peeta en una mochila y salir al pueblo a comprar un reproductor de VHS.

_ Hola Katniss_ me saluda Annie, acercándose con la carta.

_ Hola Annie_ la saludo alegremente, ya que en verdad me da mucho gusto verla.

_ No te he visto por el instituto, ¿ estabas enferma?

_ Nooo, me castigaron, pelea con Clove, larga historia_ comento rápido, restandole importancia. Annie sonríe y me entrega en menú.

Pido un café de vainilla esta vez y bollos de queso. Rue no ha de tardar en llegar, tengo que estar con energías suficiente para ello porque seguro no será fácil.  
Annie pronto entra con una bandeja en la mano y un pastel de chocolate enorme en la otra. Deja el pastel sobre la mesa donde está un señora, no logro verle el rostro ya que está de espaldas, pero algo en ella me resulta terriblemente familiar.

_ Gracias Annie_ le sonrío.

Annie deja todo sobre la mesa y muestra señas de retirarse, algo cruza mi mente loca y lo suelto sin reparar antes en el daño.

_ ¿Oye Annie, no necesitan más gente?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunta ella interesada.

_ Me refiero a si necesitan gente para trabajar aquí, es que el director Gloss me mandó a cumplir una semana de trabajo comunitario y aún no hago nada de eso.

_ Qué hiciste esta vez Kat_ pregunta Annie sonriendo. Toma asiento en el puesto frente a mí.

_ Es que nos peleamos con Clove por unas cosas y Gloss nos pilló en el acto, nos mandó a acta...

_ Ugh_ dice Annie con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

_ Sí, para colmo nos mandó a cumplir con una semana de trabajo comunitario y con todas las cosas que me han pasado, no he podido ver eso..

_ Supe que estuviste enferma..._ comenta Annie.

_ Sí algo así

_ Pues, déjame preguntar en la cocina, quizás puedas estar de ayudante de Chef.

_ ¡NO!_ suelto un grito_ créeme que sería muy mala en eso, no cocino mucho en verdad.

_ No serías la cocinera Katniss.._ se ríe Annie por mi reacción_ ..es que con Enaboria, Maysilee, Finnick y yo los cupos de recepcionista están listos.

_ ¿Finnick trabaja aquí?, ¿desde cuándo?

_ No hace mucho.._ explica Annie, algo de rubor tiñe sus mejillas nada más nombrar a Finn_ Iré a preguntar en la cocina, ya vuelvo.

Se levanta de su asiento y sale presurosa hacia la cocina; me levanto también y la sigo.

_ ¡Hola!_ se escucha que saluda Annie, animadamente_ necesito pedirte un favor...

_ Dime..._ responde el Chef, mi corazón late rápido nada más escuchar el sonido de su voz.

_No puede ser. _

__ _Una amiga necesita empleo, ¿crees que puedas hablar con Sae para que la contrate?

_ ¿Katniss?_ pregunta mi chico misterioso.

Estoy de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con una cara de sorpresa y desconcierto máximos.

_ ¡Katniss!_ exclama Annie, girando hacia mí_ ella es la chica de la que estaba hablando Peet_ dice tomándole del brazo a mi Peeta_ ¿ustedes se conocían?

_¿Peet?, vale ahora sí estoy cabreada. _

Salgo de la cocina plantando un portazo como si estuviera en mi propia casa. No sé porque me siento tan enfadada, he venido un montón de veces al Emporio y he estado con Peeta un montón de veces más y él nunca me dijo nada. ¿Porqué lo oculta?, digo se supone que empezábamos a ser amigos, que yo era su única amiga porque como él dice el mundo lo odia.

_"Esa es la chica de la que te estaba hablando Peet"_

_¡¿PEET!?_

Me suena a mucha confianza para mi gusto. Arggg, así que el pobre chico no era tan pobre después de todo...Peet. Qué demonios se cree, yo no estuve jugando con él y por el contrario él me vendió el cuento del pobre niño marginado, todo el mundo me odia, blah blah blah, me gustas tal como eres.

Puras patrañas.

Camino dejando atrás las cosas en mi mesa, salgo del emporio hecha una furia.

Escucho la voz de Peeta, quien me llama. Hago oídos sordos a sus súplicas y me apresuro en alcanzar el Beetle, con los puños formados y mordiéndome el labio brutalmente. Estoy en llamas.

_ ¡Katniss!_ me llama Peeta_ ¡Katniss!... puedes parar por favor.

Giro, presa de toda la rabia que siento, y actúo una vez más agobiada por el impulso.  
Estampo la mano en su rostro.

Peeta me mira como sacado de onda, la marca del golpe comienza a enrojecer y no soy capas de decir nada porque a pesar de lo que hice, sigo demasiado molesta.

_ ¡Qué!

Bramo emputecida por la cólera.

Annie aparece tímidamente por la espalda de Peeta, acaricia ese punto medio rojo y medio morado donde planté el golpe, y luego me queda mirando con indignación.

_ Nada

Responde Peeta tras un silencio.

Gira sobre sus talones y retoma la marcha camino al Emporio de Sae, dejándome sin más.

_ ¡Pero qué hay de malo contigo!

Me grita Annie enfurecida.

Sale tras Peeta dejándome sola, emputecida y culpable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**La chica del 21**

_ ¿Rue?

_ Hola Kat, lo siento me atrasé...pero voy en camino.

_ Mmm sí, no importa, ¿podemos juntarnos en tu casa?, ya voy para allá

_ ¿En mi casa?, ¿pasó algo?

_ ¡No!, digo sí...pero allá te cuento ¿sí?

_ Vale, nos vemos en mi casa, chau Katita

_ Bye.

¿Pero que mierda anda mal conmigo?

¿Porqué me puse así?, esto es tan...

Soy una idiota.

La casa de Rue y su auto asoman en mi campo de visión. Apenas soy capas de contener las lágrimas de impotencia y rabia. Ahora si que sí, Peeta se enfurece conmigo.

_ ¡Katniss!_ me saluda Rue desde la puerta.

_ Ey.._ soy apenas capas de decir, ya que exploto en lágrimas

_ Oh Dios mío ¡que paso!, que te hicieron, ¿la niña siniestra otra vez?

_ No.._ niego moqueando, Rue me conduce hasta la entrada de su casa, donde un preocupado Cinna aparece en acción.

_ ¿Katniss?_ pregunta confundido.

No puedo más con el mundo y me largo a llorar más fuerte.  
Evito pensar en ese sentimiento que me dice que soy muy tonta en este momento por actuar así, pero no sé, estoy frustrada, molesta, argg, con un revoltijo en el estómago de esos que causan náuseas.

Cinna y Rue caminan conmigo hasta el comedor; Cinna sale disparado a la cocina en busca de té y agua y Rue se queda conmigo intentando calmarme. Al rato una bandeja con pañuelos, chocolates, y té caliente se dejan caer en la mesa. Cinna toma asiento frente a mi y guarda silencio hasta que mis jadeos y gemidos cesan.

_ ¿Más tranquila?_ pregunta Cinna.

Asiento como una niña y dejo que Rue me peine el cabello, llevándolo a una media cola. Pasa largo tiempo antes que me digne a alzar la mirada a esos dos, doy sorbos a mi taza de té y mastico un chocolate.

_ Están ricos_comento tomando uno más.

_ Traen almendras en el centro_ responde Cinna, tomando uno también_ ...otros rellenos de galleta o pulpa de frambuesa.

_ Esos son los mejores para pasar las penas_ suelta mi amiga, haciendo explotar uno en su boca.

Guardo silencio.

_ ¿Lista para charlar un rato?_ pregunta Cinna. Niego con la cabeza._Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros Kat, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

_ Gracias_ respondo avergonzada.

_ Vale, las dejo solas.._ comenta Cinna levantándose_ estaré en mi estudio pero sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí para ayudarte..

_ Lo sé y gracias_ comento con la vista gacha.

Cinna se pierde por las escaleras y Rue ocupa su lugar para quedar frente a frente.

_ Vale, ahora suéltalo todo.

_ Abofeteé a Mellark_ susurro.

_ ¡Qué!_ grita Rue.

_ Que le dí una cachetada, no exageres sabes que soy capas...

_ De dar cachetadas ninguna duda, pero... ¿Mellark?, ¿qué hizo el pobre?

_ No es ningún santo_ rebato, con la molestia recorriendome las venas.

_ Katniss quieres contarme que pasó ahora.

_ ¿Sabías que Peeta trabaja en el Emporio de Sae?

_ No_ responde Rue

_ Y eso no es todo, ¿sabías que Finn también trabaja ahí?, Annie me contó..

_ ¡Qué!, estás de broma..

_ Lo escuché de boca de la misma Annie_ explico con rabia_ esos dos nos han estado viendo la cara de tontas...

_ No te adelantes tanto Katita

_ ¿Que nos me adelante?, para mi todo es muy claro...

_ ¿Por eso le pegaste a Peeta?_ suelto una sonrisa picada y Rue suspira.

_ ¿Sabes como me enteré que Mellark trabaja ahí?, le pregunté a Annie si tenía algún cupo ya que debo hacer lo del trabajo comunitario que mandó Gloss, ya te había comentado eso...el punto es que Annie le fue a preguntar al chef, porque los cupos estaban copados y ahí soltó lo de Finn...

_ Mierda...

_ La seguí hasta la cocina y ahí la pillé muy acarameladita con Mellark

_ Define acaramelada

_ "Ay Peet ella es la amiga de la que te hablo"_ imito la voz suave de Annie_ blah blah blah

_ ¿Peet?_ pregunta Rue.

_ ¡Sí!...Peet..._ grito enrabiada_ me fui de ahí y Peeta salió persiguiéndome, le dí una cachetada justo antes que llegara Annie...

_ ¿Y que pasó entonces?_ inquiere Rue.

_ Pues me gritó que "¿que hay de malo conmigo?" y se fue tras los pasos de Mellark

_ ¿Y Peeta no te dijo nada?..._ pregunta Rue

Ahora la rabia desaparece de golpe y me hundo en la miseria.

_ No_ digo en apenas un susurro. La cólera del momento me abandona de golpe y hasta me siento media mareada.

_ Ay Katita, pero tú no le habías preguntado nada...

_ De todos modos ocultó lo de Finnick Rue, y Annie...

_ Katniss, insisto que estas acelerando las cosas...quizás..

_ Quizás nada, Peeta es una mierda, Finnick es una mierda...Gale...Cato...todos los hombres lo son.

Rue estalla en risas. Yo también me uno.

_ Dices eso porque estás molesta Katniss, al rato se te pasa y eres toda Mellarksitas

_ ¡Rue!_ la miro ceñuda_ esto es importante, me ocultaron cosas, la gente que oculta cosas en por algo, nada bueno según mi opinión.

_ Ya, ¿y tú no le has ocultado cosas también?

Mierda, tiene razón.

Pero es diferente...porque yo..

Mierda no lo es

Rue me queda mirando con una ceja alzada y yo no hago más que agachar la mirada. Una vez más fui impulsiva, ni siquiera le dí tiempo de explicarme y para colmo de cosas yo también he tenido muchas cosas que explicar y él nunca me ha corrido.

Efectivamente ahora me siento fatal.

_Malditos actos impulsivos. _

_ ¿Y?_ pregunta Rue

_ Pues que la he cagado, se me pasó la mano...un poco

_ Katniss estás celosa, es normal que actúes así...

_ ¡No estoy celosa!_ refuto de inmediato. Rue pone cara de jugador de póker.

_ No me vengas con mierdas Katniss Trinket..

_ No te miento

_ ¿Qué te molestó más?, ¿que Annie lo llamara Peet? o ¿descubrir que trabaja en el Emporio con Finn y que nunca te haya dicho?

No tengo que pensar en esa respuesta, la verdad que me molestaron ambas, pero el detonante directo de mi rabia fue cuando lo llamó Peet. Pero que demonios de cree esa bruja al llamarlo de esa manera, es mi Peeta, solo yo puedo darle apodos o tocarlo o besarle...

Arrrg maldita sea, estoy celosa.

_ Y el silencio otorga.._ se carcajea Rue, abandonando su espacio en la mesa y caminando hacia la sala de estar.

_ ¿Desde cuando te uniste al fans club de Peeta?_ pregunto seria.

_ ¿Ese que tú fundaste?_ me responde de vuelta_ Pues desde que mi loca mejor amiga anda de suspiros por el chico rubio_ añade buscando unas cosas en el cajón del mueble bajo el televisor_ Ya te dije Kat, Mellark me cae bien y creo que actuaste un poco melodramática.

_ Supongo que esto me cuesta más que besos y disculpas

_ Supones bien y si es que Mellark no se aburrió ya y te manda a freír monos_ se ríe Rue, con aire travieso.

_ ¡Rue!

_ Qué_ me responde ésta. Tiene un libro grueso entre sus manos_ ...mi deber de amiga es ser sincera.

_ Mierda

_ Ya abandona Peetalandya por un rato y mejor le prestas atención a esto_ dice, dejando caer el libro en mis piernas.

_ ¿Un libro?_ pregunto alzando una ceja.

_ Un anuario_ me corrige mi amiga, sentándose frente a mí_ el anuario de mi madre, lo pillé hoy en la mañana.

_ ¿Pillaste el anuario de Portia hoy en la mañana?

_ Me faltaba una foto para pegar en el diario compartido que hago con Thread, pasé de improviso a la casa para sacar una de las fotos que guarda Portia en sus álbumes interminables y en una de las cajas di con él.

_ Sorry, pero ¿porque me muestras esto?_ pregunto ojeando unas fotos ochenteras de gente con peinados raros y ropas feas.

Rue toma el anuario viejo entre sus manos y pasa las hojas a gran velocidad.

_ No sé porque lo olvidé, ya había visto este anuario antes cuando era más chica, lo hacía para burlarme de mi mamá por su pelo parado y la ropa horrible que usaba entonces...

La hojas vuelan, retroceden y luego avanzan hasta dar con una foto grupal.

_ Esto es lo que te quería mostrar_ exclama mi amiga con aire ganador. Deja el libro sobre mis piernas y yo me acerco a ver una foto de un grupo bastante grande y juvenil. Todos posan relajados cerca de la gente que gustan.

_ Esa_ dice Rue apuntando con el dedo_ lo creas o no, es mi mamá.

Wow, lo que le hace la madures a la gente.

El pelo de Portia definitivamente le hace la competencia al rey León, trae frenos y su sonrisa afecta un poco. Pero lo que más me llama la atención sin duda es la mujer a la que está aferrada como si la vida misma dependiera de ello. Ambas sonríen pero la mujer rubia, de finas facciones y ojos de infarto, lo hace con mayor delicadeza y soltura. _Es tan hermosa.  
_Sus ojos brillan con un brío especial, su nariz recta y puntiaguda no hace más que inmortalizar el rostro, un tanto duro pero compasivo a la vez, que endulzan sus enormes ojasos...

_Yo ya he visto la forma de esos ojos..._

_ ¿No la reconoces?_ pregunta Rue_Pensé que la sacarías por los ojos

_ ¿Quien es?_ pregunto intrigada.

Rue apunta con el dedo a la lista bajo la fotografía.

**32: Portia Spencer**

**33: Estel Lusic**

_ ¿Estel Lusic?

_ Apellido de soltera_ corrige Rue_ luego se convirtió en Mellark

_ ¡La madre de Peeta!_ suelto un grito ahogado_ Mi Dios, era guapísima.

_ Lo sé_ afirma mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado_ Y ése besando a la chica rubia es...

_ ¡Peeta!_ grito nuevamente. Rue suelta una carcajada.

_ No, no es Peeta, ése es su papá...Charles_ corrige mi amiga.

_ ¿Quién es la rubia?_ pregunto, dándome cuenta que besa los labios de una mujer a la que no le vemos el rostro.

Nos agachamos a buscar el nombre en la lista. Están ordenados según como aparecen en la foto, por lo que no es fácil dar con el condenado nombre de mi suegro.

**20: Charles Mellark**

**21: Rose Everdeen. **

_Mierda_**  
**

_ ¿Quien es Rose Everdeen?_ pregunta Rue en voz alta.

La chica rubia que posee los labios del señor Mellark; quien demonios es esa chica.

.

* * *

.

Esta es la cuarta o quinta vez que despierto esta noche.

¿_QUE NOCHE KATNISS? _

_Sólo fueron pesadillas._

Miro a través de la ventana el cielo oscuro y atemorizante; sombras, su lecho, su lugar.  
A de faltar por lo menos un cuarto de hora para que la alarma de Rue resuene en la habitación. Mi amiga se remueve incómoda a ratos, luego una sonrisa se expande en su rostro y vuelve a ese estado único del sueño profundo, donde nada importa más allá de los límites de lo onírico.

Thread ha de estar haciendo un buen trabajo, luce muy feliz.

Tras la revisiones del anuario no tuve fuerzas para hacer nada. No volví a mi casa, tampoco mostré señas de intentar arreglar las cosas con Peeta, ni seguir con la investigación. Subí hasta el cuarto de Rue y me hice la dormida. Ella me siguió tras horas de quedarse en la sala, con las fotografías, los álbumes que saqué de la casa de Peeta, los expedientes médicos y las cintas de video que no pudimos ver, ya que al reproductor le faltaba un cable.  
Anotó muchas cosas en el cuaderno, muchas frases encerradas entre signos preguntas y otras que ni siquiera habían pasado por mi mente.

_Peeta, ¿me perdonarás por lo que estoy haciendo?_

El cielo es tan negro como las tinieblas a las que temo. Aparto la mirada de la ventana y de las anotaciones de Rue, para centrarme en el anuario de Portia.

**Estel Lusic:**

**Guapa y matea. No siempre encuentras estas características en un mismo ser humano y Estel las luce a la perfección, como todo lo que hace.  
No le deseamos suerte porque eso ya sería mucho, porque ella sí va a brillar sin ayuda de nadie.  
Que el mundo se prepare, Estel va en camino. **

_Mi suegra_.

No tengo idea que tan exitosa pudo llegar a ser, pero sin duda su vida no fue todo lo perfecta que se decía; _terminó calcinada después de todo._  
Algo que no termina de encajar con toda la historia de las amigas entrañables que describen en el anuario, y es que se supone que Portia no había estado antes en el 12, la familia de Rue vivía en otro Distrito. Y luego esa rubia a la que besaba el señor Mellark, Rose Everdeen. Googleamos su nombre con todas las combinaciones posibles, sin embargo no apareció nada, salvo datos financieros de una familia rica que perdió todo cuando Mellark y Asociados compraron los derechos sobre sus empresas.

_Mierda, más y más nombres _

Calmo mis nervios y me arrastro hasta el espacio en la cama de Rue. Ésta se remueve incómoda con mi presencia, pero no es hasta que los acordes de la canción de la apestosa cantante que le gusta, Jenn Vaccinia, se escuchan, que abre los ojos como poseída por un atleta.  
Salta de la cama con ímpetu a la vez que se pierde en el baño, gruñendo cosas e ignorando completamente mi presencia.

Tomo los jeans que usé ayer y el chaleco tejido y me visto rápidamente, antes que salga Rue del baño.

_ Buen día Katniss.._ me saluda un Cinna somnoliento, cuando estoy entrando a la cocina.

_ Buen día, ¿tan temprano y ya despierto?_ Lo interrogo, mientras robo algo del café que preparó.

Tomo dos vasos con jugo de naranja, unas tostadas y mermelada, leche caliente y algo de cereal para Rue. Ama unas bolitas de colores pasadas en azúcar.

_ ¿Preparando el desayuno para mi hija?

_ Tiene para rato antes de salir del baño, le ahorro el trabajo_ Cinna se carcajea.

Con una sonrisa amable salgo de la cocina, una vez que pongo todos los alimentos en una bandeja. Al entrar al cuarto la pillo en bragas y brasier, sacando toda la ropa del armario y haciendo gestos de desaprobación mientras se prueba conjuntos frente al espejo.

_ ¿Si sabes que hay que ducharse cada mañana?_ me pregunta sin despegar ojo del espejo.

_ Ese es lindo_ comento ignorándola. Tiene un conjunto sobre la cama armado, pero insiste en probarse cosas frente al espejo.

_ ¿Leíste mis anotaciones?_ pregunta, viendo mi reflejo en el espejo.

_ No_ miento, concentrándome en el sabor de la mermelada en mi boca. Tomo algo de leche y con parsimonia ejecuto cada uno de mis movimientos, cuidando que nada de lo que siento se refleje en mi rostro.

_ Pues, ¿sabes?_ pregunta volteando a verme_ como que yo debería dejar la cocina y los estudios por la investigación, tengo pasta de Sherlock Holmes.

Le sonrío

Seguimos con lo de cada una en silencio; yo comiendo, ella probándose cosas, hasta golpes del otro lado de la puerta nos despabilan y hacen que Rue suelte un grito. Es Cinna.

_ ¡Ya llegó Thread!

Es todo lo que dice y sin embargo es el perfecto detonante para la locura. Las ropas vuelan, los cosméticos se esparcen por el piso, una tostada fría es removida del plato. Rue sale lista a la vez que me grita:

_ ¡Revisalos!

La puerta se cierra y yo me quedo nuevamente sola.

El pensamiento respecto de lo que me está pasando y que más gente se haya involucrado, no deja de rondarme. Mi vida ha cambiado desde que Peeta entró en ella y francamente no tengo idea de porqué es así, porque todo pasa a una velocidad abrumante.  
Antes de llegar al 12 mi vida giraba en torno al drama familiar, los líos con Cato y las cosas que hacia con Leevy y Brutus a sus espaldas. Fiesta y sexo, nada de apariciones.

_Sin embargo ahora..._

Termino el desayuno preparado para dos personas y tomo uno de los álbum que saqué de la casa de Peeta. Lo había visto a medias antes, las fotos muestran el día del matrimonio de los señores Mellark. Las primeras 15 fotos son de una pareja de enamorados el día de su matrimonio. Las 15 fotos siguientes son "escenas caseras" que terminan con una señora Mellark embarazada.

_Ahí en la guatita estaba mi Peeta._

Los dos álbumes siguientes son un salto en la vida de esa familia. El segundo es sobre una fiesta de navidad con dos niños rubios y preciosos llenos de juguetes, y el tercero de vacaciones en familias, donde la familia Mellark Lusic comparte con la familia Snow Coller.

_La familia de Clove. _

Tomo el cuaderno con las notas de Rue, la primera frase escrita me sorprende.

**_.) No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pudo pasar con la rubia Everdeen. _**

**_.) ¿Matrimonio arreglado el de los Mellark?_**

¿Matrimonio arreglado?, ¿será por eso que no lucen realmente felices en las fotos?.

La única foto donde recuerdo el mismo brillo en los ojos de la señora Mellark, es en esa donde aparece embarazada de Peeta. Esa sonrisa y el mensaje con letra distinta a todos los anteriores; Una letra redonda y muy clara, con evidentes toques femeninos.

**Dulce espera**

**Desde que supe que ya existías en mi vientre, mi corazón se llenó de alegría**

**Fue entonces que comprendí mi pequeño**

**que de amor llenarías mi vida**

**Con tu presencia**

**Para siempre**

Para siempre.

_**.) ¿Qué pudo haber pasado aquel día?.**_

¿El día del accidente?

_**.) ¿Fue un accidente?**_

Eso sale en Internet, tragedia en Sinsajo.

_Y sin embargo..._

¿Porqué sigue viviendo Peeta en la casa donde murieron sus padres y hermana?. ¿Recuerda lo que pasó?, ¿aún le afecta?. ¿Peeta tendrá alguna idea de las apariciones siniestras?, ¿que pensará si le cuento que hablo con su hermana en sueños?.

Preguntas, preguntas.

Cierro el cuaderno de notas, pongo todo dentro de la mochila y salgo de la habitación de Rue. Cinna partió también y yo misma tengo que hacerlo, a pesar de la hora. Hoy es mi último día de castigo después de todo, no voy a desperdiciarlo.  
No sé si prefiero la lluvia o el frío, seguro que ninguna de las dos, pero ahora mismo preferiría estar bajo un diluvio. No solo hace frío al punto de doler los huesos de tanto que se tambalean, sino que también una intensa niebla se levanta imponente y borra todo más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia.

_Si ya era duro manejar con barro, con niebla será suicidio. _

Me monto en el Beetle, dejo la mochila en el asiento trasero y pongo en marcha el motor, dirigiendo al auto hacia mi objetivo.

No ha de ser muy difícil llegar a la famosa cada del lago.

.

* * *

.

A través de la niebla que todo lo absorbe, a través de la lluvia que baña la soledad, sigo el camino que traza mi mente sin detenerme a pensar antes en si esto va mal. Ya nada puedo hacer por remediarlo. Atrás he dejado el prado, las casas, el territorio de los O'dair.  
Sigo mi camino y por cada metro avanzado me siento más sola. Quizás espero demasiado de este viaje, de esta travesía. Quizás ya esperé demasiado de todo, de Peeta, de mí misma. Quizás la realidad sea muy diferente.

No quiero pasar los días intentando adivinar el porque pasan las cosas, que fue lo que las gatillo. Effie tenía razón, no debí de involucrarme. No debí de acercarme a él.  
Piso el pie en el acelerador, los árboles cada vez aparecen más tupidos.

Todo empezó con un "lo siento". Fue inevitable luego de la golpiza que Gale le propinó, estaba todo manchado de sangre y me sentía culpable por como lo había tratado antes. Quizás si yo no me hubiese acercado, ahora mismo andaría con Gale y tendría que soportar a la pesada de Messalla, Effie no podría hacerle ojitos a Boggs y pues con Cato la cosa habría terminado antes de enterarme que me fue infiel con mi propia amiga. Las cosas sin duda habrían sido diferentes, ¿pero habrían sido mejor?.

El camino que escogí en cambio es una lluvia tormentosa, agria y dolorosa. Vivo rodeada de secretos, de cosas por descubrir. No sé si me guste esto de Sherlock Holmes tanto como a Rue, no sé si quiero seguir con la idea de revelar el pasado oculto de Peeta.

_Ya no sé si pueda salvarlo. _

_Cierro los ojos por un momento y en medio de una luz brillante un cuerpo diminuto y abatido se acerca. No temo de ella, sé quien es a pesar que a duras penas puedo verle el rostro. _

_-Katniss, Katniss-_

_-¿Prim?-_

_Un cuerpo frágil, una mano que se alza a mi encuentro. Un par de ojos azules resaltan a pesar de la luz, inmortalizan un rostro_

_-Katniss, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor-_

_-¿Prim, eres tú?- _

_-Soy la voz de tus sueños- _

_¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_

El breve momento de delirio desaparece nada más abrir los ojos y dar de lleno con la realidad. Un solitario bosque, la niebla, lo desolador. Aprieto más los puños sobre el manubrio respirando hondo con tal de ayudar a diminuir esta ansiedad. No puedo, no puedo ayudarte Prim, ni yo misma sé como ayudarme.  
Giro y esquivo un par de árboles, la lluvia poco a poco se convierte en llovizna.  
Tengo miedo. No quiero estas presencias en mi vida, no quiero despertar cada noche agotada por el esfuerzo de arrancar, de correr, de luchar con demonios que sólo están en mi mente. Fueron incontables las veces que aquella niña me gritaba en sueños que Peeta era suyo.

Quizás sea verdad.

_¿Lo crees?_

Escucho en mi cabeza.

No tengo los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera pestañeo y sin embargo, la escucho.

_ ¡Sal de mi mente!_ grito a la nada_ Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo siento.

_Entonces te estás rindiendo, renuncias sin haber empezado a luchar. _

_ ¡Sal de mi mente Prim!, ¡sal por Dios sal!

_Katniss, no nos abandones_

Piso el freno cuando un par de árboles aparecen de la nada, haciéndome perder el control. El Beetle se estremece y me pierdo en medio del bosque, entre árboles muertos y en mal estado y un suelo que cruje a falta de nutrientes, que ni siquiera la lluvia es capas de brindar.  
Abro la puerta, saco la mochila y salgo disparada en dirección desconocida. Es este escalofrío y la angustia permanente la que guía mis pasos. Ella está también ahí, la siento.  
En la medida que avanzo, choco con troncos cuyas posturas escalofriantes me hacen dudar si seguir o no. Nuevamente este silencio, el vacío. Es como si la lluvia no fuera lluvia, como si la niebla no existiera, como si todo fuera parte de mi imaginación. Todo muere en dirección a donde voy.

Como no traigo chaqueta pronto el chaleco tejido pesa más de lo que debiera. Agilizo mis pasos conforme voy trotando, gano más velocidad, pero pierdo equilibrio. No pasa mucho tiempo antes que caiga de bruces; manos embarradas, cabello empapado. La niebla disipa un poco en lo que miro el cielo. Ahí frente a mí está el fuerte.

_¿Porqué estoy aquí?, ¿qué es lo que busco?, ¿qué quiero probar?_

Lo averiguaré luego.

Como puedo trepo por las ramas del árbol torcido. A ratos creo que va a ceder bajo mi paso, a ratos es como si me hablara. Me limpio las manos en el jeans y sigo avanzando, hasta que un espacio pequeño y delimitado me impide seguir; Una puerta con un candado.

_Mierda. _

Golpeo la puerta con el puño, pujo lo más que puedo pensando que la madera vieja cederá ante mí. El sostén bajo mis pies es el que termina por ceder, caigo de espaldas sin que pueda hacer nada, el aire abandona mis pulmones nada más hacer contacto y el dolor esgrime como un cuchillo carnicero, no puedo hacer más que maldecir y quejarme.

Permanezco recostada en el barro, la lluvia masajea mi sien y lava mis tormentos. Cuando ya creo recuperar el aliento, un crujido proveniente de cualquier parte me pone en estado de alarma. Todo cuanto puedo hacer es permanecer en silencio.

Miro a los alrededores, pero ahí está de nuevo.

Me levanto lo más silenciosa posible, camino alejándome del fuerte. Lo crujidos y gemidos del bosque no hacen más que volver. Observo en todas direcciones en busca de la presencia que los causa. Ni siquiera había pensado que aquí pueden haber animales, no sé...osos, perros rabiosos. No siempre tiene que ser una presencia del más acá o del más allá.

Aunque lo es.

_La veo. _

Como si hecha de cuchillo estuviera se abre camino por la niebla, remodelandola a su paso. No es más que una sombra ennegrecida a la distancia, pero es suficiente para mí, al menos para salir arrancando. Retomo los pasos al Beetle sin mirar atrás. No sé si voy por el camino correcto, no sé si ya me he perdido. Inspiro el hielo, toda yo me estremezco.  
Corro pensando que dejo atrás aquella sombra en la penumbra, pero el mirar atrás es un martirio. La siento, la veo.

Serpenteo entre los árboles, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a parar. El frío y la poca visibilidad no ayuda. Luces aparecen dentro de mi campo de visión. Son las luces de un auto, un auto que no es el mío.  
Tomo otra dirección, esta vez el paisaje si parece mucho más conocido. La forma de los árboles, el color, el olor. Apresuro el paso conforme más lejos del frío me siento. Su presencia lentamente deja de intimidarme.

Las ventanas laterales de Beetle aparecen frente a mí, mis piernas fallan pero aún así sigo corriendo hasta que mis puños se estrechan con violencia contra la carrocería del vehículo. Jadeo, mi frente golpea el vidrio. Llevo una de mis manos hasta el bolsillo de mis pantalones donde deberían estar mis llaves.

_ ¿Buscas algo?

Suelto un grito profundo, mientras giro con rapidez para verlo.

_ Sabía que volverías_ comenta con aire triunfal.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto.

Finn comienza a acercarse, da dos pasos hacia mí.

_ Detente_ Le digo seria.

_ ¿Qué pasa Katniss?_ pregunta irónico_ somos amigos

_ ¿Lo somos?_ pregunto, moviéndome incómoda. Finnick sonríe amargo.

_ Al menos de mi parte..._ comenta y sin importar lo que diga sigue acercándose.

_ Alto, no te acerques_ da un paso más_ ¡que no te acerques!, retrocede_ comienzo a moverme yo también_ ¡ALTO!

Toma mi mano y la extiende.

_ Sólo quería pasarte esto, preciosa_ dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y depositando las llaves en mi mano, cerrándolas en un puño_ ¿Eh?, preciosa...

_ Aléjate Finnick.

_ Porqué, digo..tú no te alejaste cuando te pedí que te mantuvieras al margen.

_ Déjame Finnick, suéltame _ digo tirando la mano que mantiene en su pecho.

_ ¡No!_ brama enfurecido_ viniste aquí por algo ¿no?, pues tendrás los que andabas buscando.

Y entonces toma el puño que mantiene presionado en su pecho y tira de mí para que lo siga.

La densa niebla que todo lo cubría, disipa en la medida que avanzamos una vez más al fuerte sobre el árbol. Observo a Finnick sin oponer resistencia. Después de todo de qué serviría si me saca no sólo varios centímetros de altura, sino también masa muscular y fuerza. Le sigo el paso y trato de no quedarme atrás para que no tire de mí. Su mano es imperiosa sobre la mía, me mantiene cerca a pesar que no hago nada para alejarme de él.

Cuando el barro queda atrás, como los árboles antes recorridos y la lluvia, la casa sobre el árbol aparece tan precaria como la vi hace un rato.

_ Está cerrada_ le hago ver cuando noto que nos dirigimos hasta allí_ por si no lo notaste traté de subir hace un rato.

_ Ser curioso no es una virtud Katniss_ responde Finnick sin mirarme_ en tu caso es una condena...no es ahí donde te llevo.

Dejamos el árbol con el fuerte; metros más allá noto el techo de una casa. Una casa abandonada.  
La expresión en el rostro de Finnick cambia dramáticamente en la medida que nos acercamos. Es una casa no demasiado pequeña, pero suficiente como para albergar a una amplia familia allí. El color de los maderos está roído por el tiempo y las tejas del techo magulladas por el clima. Polvo y oscuridad es todo lo que muestra. La ausencia de vida en ella y en los alrededores es abrumante. Si los escalofríos que sentía antes se multiplican más, pronto Finnick tendrá que cargar mi peso en sus brazos.

_Ahogo mis miedos en suspiros._

Finnick tira de mí hacia el frontis de la casa, los árboles mitigan y la presencia de un lago muerto complementa el paisaje. Si a Finnick se le da la gana ahora e intenta matarme. Las aguas verdes y podridas del lago son un buen lugar para ocultarme.

Subimos las escaleras maltrechas y entramos por una de las ventanas sin cristales. La oscuridad me hace estremecer, pero Finnick se las arregla para rasgar las cortinas oxidadas y carcomidas. Son apenas unos pocos rayos de luz lo que ingresan, pero son suficientes para notar el lugar en el que me encuentro.  
Un piano viejo, muebles ahuecados, sofás, cuadros rasgados. Todo lo cubre una capa densa de polvo y olvido. Esta especie de sala es todo lo que toca la luz, pero a través de las tinieblas distingo un comedor al fondo, cuadros colgando de las paredes, muebles empolvados, entre otras cosas.

Finn toma una silla y golpea el piso con fuerza frente a mí.

_ ¡Siéntate!_ demanda.

_ Estoy bien

_ No te pregunté si estás bien_ responde demasiado nervioso_ ¡siéntate!.

Tomo la silla con cuidado mientras él busca una para él y nos sentamos en el centro de la sala. Las ventanas a mis espaldas, una escalera de espalda a Finnick.

_ ¿Por donde empezamos?_ pregunta irónico, mientras saca un papelillo del bolsillo.

_¿Drogas?_

_ Vaya, cuanta intriga_ comento despreocupada.

Finnick abre el papelillo y toma dos píldoras blancas. Una la extiende para mí, que claro rechazo y la otra la traga. Me mira ceñudo cuando la palma se mantiene extendida. La tomo entre mis manos y la mantengo ahí.

_ Tómala_ me dice con enfado.

_ ¿Qué es?_ pregunto con voz grave.

_ Un sumidero de sueños, una yupihappy, un antidepresivo y relajante...

_ No lo necesito_ lo corto.

_ Yo tampoco hasta hace poco, pero ya verás como te hará falta luego_ dice sarcástico. Me estremezco bajo su atenta mirada, no hay una pizca de mentira ni enfado en ella, sino que hay súplica, temor, trastorno_ ¿qué traes ahí?_ pregunta señalando la mochila que cuelga sobre mis hombros.

_ Nada

_ Mentirosa_ comenta inclinándose_ pensé que nos teníamos confianza, somos amigos.

_ ¿Lo somos?_ vuelvo a preguntar_ y no miento, son cosas mías.

_ Vale, no insistiré en ello por ahora.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunto, tratando de mantener las manos quietas sobre mis rodillas_ ¿Porqué estamos aquí?

_ Tenemos una charla pendiente Katniss, la última vez no me dejaste hablar mucho, saliste huyendo.

_ No es cierto_ discuto.

_ ¡Sí lo es!_ grita él. Tiene un extraño movimiento nervioso con la pierna y me mira con los ojos desorbitados_ saliste corriendo a los brazos de Peeta ¿no?, estuvieron donde Undersee.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra. Finnick me devuelve la mirada a duras penas.

_ ¿Te gustó?_ pregunta impaciente.

_ Estuvo bien_ respondo cortante.

_ Estuvo bien_ dice imitando el tono hostil de mi voz_ fuiste con Peeta, seguro que estuvo mejor que eso_ Alzo una ceja.

_ ¿Y tú que sabes al respecto?, ¿te contó Peeta mientras preparaban bocadillos donde Sae?

Finnick ser carcajea.

_ Algo de ello supe con Annie...

_ Entonces sabrás que ya no tengo nada con él.

_ Y aún así, aquí estas_ me responde con malicia.

_ Te equivocas amigo_ digo mordaz_... estamos aquí..._ comento señalándonos_ Y francamente no sé porqué, nada de lo que tenga que ver con Peeta me importa.

_ Pues ya es demasiado tarde, ya te has involucrado y te importe o no, tendrás que escucharme_ dice con veneno_ ya no hay marcha atrás, todo está pasando de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Los sueños, las pesadillas..._ comenta levantándose_ ...las apariciones.

Finnick se inclina frente a mi y entierra las uñas en sus rodillas. A cada instante mira hacia atrás, como si algo o alguien lo atormentara.

_ ¿Sabes dónde estamos?_ me pregunta, observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

_ No_ respondo nerviosa. Muerdo mi labio inferior y él con poco cuidado lo libera de su tormento.

_ Entonces déjame contarte una historia acerca de dos amigos...

Se levanta y toma asiento frente a mí con el cuerpo inclinado. Sigue moviendo la pierna insistentemente y pega una mirada hacia la escalera, antes de continuar.

_ Habían dos niños jugando en un fuerte la mañana del 31 de octubre, cuando empezó la pesadilla. No era parte de los planes quedarse en el Distrito 12, pero el viaje que tenían planificado no se realizó...

_ ¿Porque no?_ lo interrumpo.

_ Porque los documentos de uno de ellos fueron perdidos_ me responde intranquilo_ era necesario que los niños salieran de ahí, por eso la casa del lago fue la salida más próxima, hasta que ella lo descubrió.

_ ¿Ella?

Finnick me queda mirando un largo rato como si esperara que yo lo completara. Claro, sé quien es...

_La niña...el objeto de nuestras pesadillas. _

_Finnick también la ve._

Le devuelvo la mirada, asiento levemente con la cabeza. Finnick hace el mismo gesto y luego continúa.

_ Ese día ella los encontró en casa y no vino sola. En ese entonces los dos niños estaban sobre el fuerte, escucharon los gritos provenientes del lago y corrieron ahí con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar...  
Volvimos a casa de inmediato. El chico volvió a casa con sus padres, mientras que el amigo fue arrastrado por ella, junto con su hermana... los dos niños, con ella...Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio... Todo planeado...Todo...

_ Calma Finnick_ lo llamo, cuando no para de repetir una y otra vez que estaba "todo planeado". Enfoca la mirada y luego vuelve en sí, no sin mucho trabajo.

_ Primero se escucharon los gritos de la hermana y luego un silencio_ dice con los ojos llorosos_ cuando volvió por el niño ya era demasiado tarde para la hermana, pero el chico estaba escondido en uno de los armarios. El fuego de los llevó a ambos, jamás se supo lo que pasó con ella...

_ ¿Peeta te contó al respecto?_ pregunto cuando Finnick permanece en un silencio prolongado.

_ Peeta me hizo prometer que jamás hablaría nada_ dice mirándome_ y yo cumplí, pero si debía guardar el secreto ya no seguiríamos siendo amigos, no así, no con mentiras...no era justo..y Peeta aceptó.

_ Finnick

_ Lo abandoné Katniss, lo abandoné...a mi mejor amigo...todo por miedo_ grita tomándose la cabeza. Tengo que hacer que suelte sus mechones de pelo para que no se lastime. Finalmente cuando está más calmado, pregunto:

_ ¿La veías?_ Finnick voltea a verme.

_ Todo el tiempo...a ella...siempre está ahí, siempre la sentía...

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo nada más pensar en ello. Por supuesto que sé de lo que habla, es lo que ha pasado conmigo estos últimos días.

_ Lo sé_ respondo agónica. Como si me faltara el aire.

_ Fue mucho peor cuando empezó la investigación...todos quienes intentaban llegar a ella la veían...los lastimaba...por un tiempo las cosas marcharon bien hasta que...

_ ¿Hasta que?_ pregunto enganchando su mirada perdida con la mía.

_ Hasta que llegaste tú...y no sé porqué...

Finnick se levanta del asiento y camina hasta la ventana con la cortina rasgada. Tengo que hablar, tengo que contarle, pero de pronto el aire se tornó pesado y angustiante, frío y ácido. Demasiado tortuoso para transportar.  
Me levanto con él.

_ Yo no sé porque siempre la veo en sueños_ digo de pie, a un lado de la silla_ al principio pensé que eran personas diferentes, pero ahora entiendo que lo que veo es una prolongación de ella misma...pidiendo mi ayuda.

Finnick voltea a ver con los ojos como platos.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ pregunta histérico.

_ De ella, de la niña siniestra...Prim_ le explico_ ella dice que es la voz en mis sueños, pero luego aparece toda tirante y azulada...me lastima, dice que Peeta es suyo y..

Finnick pone su mano en mi boca y me calla. Mira la casa aterrorizado y luego fija la mirada en la escalera.

_ ¿Prim?_ pregunta tomándome de las manos_ tú necesitas ver algo.

Tira de mí hacia arriba, por las escaleras oscuras y endebles. La luz se convierte en penumbra y nuestras respiraciones es todo el sonido que se percibe. El frío nos congela al punto que nuestras manos unidas tiemblan como uno solo. Diversas habitaciones se muestran en un pasillo angosto. Finnick se detiene frente a la puerta al final de él, la abre con cuidado y arranca las cortinas para mejorar la vista; Lo que veo es el cuarto abandonado de un niño.

Una cama, muebles blancos y oxidados, muñecas antiguas y cubiertas de polvo, tapiz de pared carcomido por el paso de los años. Tomo una de las muñecas que está en el centro de la cama, el sonido de los pasos de Finn me advierte de su posición.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto. Esta de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándome con detenimiento.

_ Lo siento Katniss

Y entonces antes que pueda reaccionar, cierra la puerta.

_ ¡NO!_ Grito acercándome_ ¡NO!...NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, ABRE, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.._ Digo golpeando con mis puños la madera envejecida_...¡FINN!...¡Finnick!..NO ME ABANDONES...FINNICK...

Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Sigo golpeando, sigo gritando que abra la puerta, no quiero estar aquí, algo me dice que no debo estar aquí. Que debo salir huyendo, que esto no esta bien, que no es correcto.  
Grito, clamo, pateo y hasta estrello el cuerpo contra la puerta. Camino hasta la ventana cuyas cortinas rasgadas me permite ver el exterior, forcejeo para quitar el pestillo y tiro de la ventana para salir de ahí, sin embargo esta no cede.  
Algo cae del velador al lado de la cama y me hace soltar un grito ahogado. Las lágrimas escurren silenciosas por mis ojos, mientras me acerco lentamente a ver de que se trata. Si Finnick me trajo aquí es por algo.

En el piso empolvado una caja de madera blanca liberó el contenido.

_Estampillas_

Recojo algunas y empiezo a verlas. Son bastante antiguas y de todos los Distritos.

_ ¡Mierda!_ pego un grito.

Miro hacia el piso y una mano está aferrada a mi tobillo.

_ ¡MIERDA FINNICK!

Grito desesperada a la vez que pego un salto y me acerco a la puerta a golpear otra vez.

_ ¡Déjame salir!_ grito nuevamente_ Por Dios, oh por Dios déjame salir de aquí, abre la maldita puerta ahora.

_No mires atrás, no mires atrás, no mires atrás...no mires atrás..._

_ ¡Finnick!...¡FINNICK!_ grito al borde del colapso, pero la maldita puerta no se abre.

_-Katniss-_

_Escucho su voz_

_-Katniss-_

_Me llama nuevamente. Su voz se escucha tan cerca_

_Por favor..._vuelvo a gritar casi sin aire_ Por Dios, déjame salir.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**31 de Octubre**

Estoy arrodillada, mis manos cubren mi rostro y mi respiración es entrecortada por los sollozos y los jadeos. Mantengo un cierre firme sobre mis ojos, no quiero ver nada, solo esperare a que pase.  
El corazón me late firme sobre el pecho, mi uñas se entierran en mi carne.

_Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. __Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. __Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. __Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. __Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. __Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. _

___Dios, tengo miedo. _

Escucho como la habitación cruje, la cama gime y las tablas lamentan el peso que tienen que soportar. Primero da un paso, y luego otro, y luego otro le sigue. Todo lo que hago es apretarme más a la puerta y acortar la distancia entre mis rodillas y mi abdomen. Tiemblo.

Una especie de respiración agitada perciben mis sentidos, el aliento cálido se posa sobre la piel de mis brazos. Me encojo y tiemblo a la vez que gritos de dolor, angustia y terror salen de mi boca sin que nada pueda hacer para detenerlos.

_Katniss_

Escucho susurrar.

¿Será Prim?

Alzo la mirada entre la rendija que dejan mis brazos, ahí esta ella, tan temible como siempre.

_No es Prim_

Es entonces que la pierdo.

_Peeta es mío. _

Mi cuerpo sale volando contra la pared del frente.

_Peeta es mío. _

Algo me tira del cabello y entonces el techo sucumbe contra mi cuerpo.

_Peeta es mío. _

Caigo sobre la cama y la figura de esa mujer sobre mí. Un líquido caliente emana de mi nariz y boca y todo me duele producto de lo choques continuos contra las paredes de la habitación.  
El puño frío de la mujer se cierra con fuerza sobre mi garganta, estoy paralizada.

Lo único que pienso en estos momentos donde la adrenalina está al límite y el horror hace posesión de cada parte de mí, es en perder la consciencia. Por que no me desmayo de una puta buena vez.  
Alzo las manos y las llevo a su rostro frío cubierto por el cabello dorado. Esa cosa sobre mí se remueve e impide que la vea, soltando con esto el agarre sobre mi cuello. Sigo tirando de los cabellos que se enredan en mis dedos y me queman.

Lo último que escucho es un golpe fuera de la habitación, la voz de un hombre que no es Finnick y el viento que entra cuando la puerta se abre. Vuelo nuevamente al son de un grito, más bien un chillido desconsolado e inquietante. Mi cuerpo se golpea duro contra la pared, toda yo convulsiono y entonces caigo al piso nuevamente.

Cierro los ojos con la seguridad que ya ha llegado mi fin.

Cierro los ojos y mi último pensamiento se lo dedico a mi Peeta.

.

* * *

.

__Pero qué mierda estabas pensando. _

__ Ella tiene que saber, ella estaba siendo atacada..._

__ Y esta fue la mejor idea que tuviste, ¡pudo haberla matado!_

__ PERO NO LO HIZO_

__ ¿Peeta sabe de esto?_

Abro los ojos nada más escuchar el nombre de Peeta.

_Peeta, lo necesito. _

_Preciosa,_ murmura un hombre frente a mí.  
Enfoco la mirada pestañeando en reiteradas ocasiones. Poco a poco la luz toma formas conocidas y el rostro preocupado del profesor Abernathy se encoge frente a mí.

_ Y ha vuelto a la vida_ comenta sonriente.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ balbuceo. Tengo unas ganas horribles de llorar y el dolor en mi cuerpo es casi insoportable.

Abernathy acomoda unos cojines a mi espalda y me ayuda a moverme.

_ Esa loca hija del demonio casi te mata preciosa.

_ Lo sé_ digo estremeciéndome. Parte del rostro de la mujer quedó grabado en mi memoria y ahora se repite una y otra vez.

_ Que mierda estaban pensando al entrar ahí, ¿que no han escuchado las historias?

_ No, aparentemente no.

Finnick entra y toma asiento en una de las esquinas de la cama. Me mira con expresión culpable. Trae marcas en el rostro, una marca de un golpe. Todo lo que llama mi atención respecto a el, ademas de su cara abatida, son las marcas de quemadura sobre las muñecas y parte de los brazos. Tiene cuatro marcas de dedos estampados en su piel.

Finnick capa mi mirada y hace un gesto para que mire mis propios brazos.

Ahí están también, en medio de rasguños y pedazos menos.

_ Espera aquí y tú no hagas nada.

Dice Abernathy, cuando golpes se escuchan fuera de la habitación. Finnick se acerca y deposita un beso en mi coronilla, me estremezco por el contacto.

_ Lo siento_ me dice_ pero tú tienes que ver, tienes que saber en lo que te has metido.

_ Gracias por el curso intensivo_ murmuro y Finnick me sonríe culpable.

Pasos se aproximan a la habitación, por el umbral asoma la figura masculina de Abernathy, tomado del brazo de una mujer con un bastón.  
Sae.

La mujer ciega a tintas se acerca hasta la cama. Le indica al profesor que la suelte de pie frente a ella, cierra los ojos y una de sus manos sube a la cien, que masajea mientras no para de decir cosas. Cosas que no entiendo

_ La muchacha, había estado antes con la muchacha.

_ Es Katniss Trinket_ responde Abernathy desde la puerta.

_ Yo le dije entonces que no estaba sola_ chilla la mujer_ usted nunca está sola, siempre está con ella, con la presencia.

_ ¿Prim?_ susurro.

_ Que no te quedo claro que esa mierda no es Prim_ alza la voz Finn, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Abernathy.

Sae sigue con los ojos cerrados y luego los abre de golpe y los fija en un punto, a pesar que no pueda ver nada. Camina y toma asiento cerca de mí.

_ Tu hablas con la niña Mellark_ murmura con enfado_ ella te ha escogido.

_ Qué

_ Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti cielo, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarte a ver.

_ ¿No puedes darle protección?_ pregunta Abernathy, sacándose del cuello un rosario de madera.

_ No_ responde la mujer_ la conexión ya está tomada, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

¿Conexión?

_ Pero tu salvaste a Delly_ refuta Finn, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio_ Tú nos ayudaste a todos, tienes que salvarla.

_ Nada puedo hacer, mi trabajo está con Peeta, no puedo mantener a dos personas libres...ya estoy muy vieja.

_ ¿Y si no le damos protección que?, esa loca hija del demonio casi la mata Sae, no podemos dejarla así..

_ ¿Sabes lo que quiere la niña?_ me pregunta tomando una de mis manos.

Trago duro y luego le respondo.

_ No, Prim me pide ayuda..que no la abandone, dice que es la voz de mis sueños.

_ ¿Qué hiciste cuando eso sucedió?

_ Le dije que la ayudaría, le dije que no la dejaría sola.

_ ¿Ves?_ comenta Sae, Abernathy asiente.

_ No es Prim_ refuta Finnick levantándose_ Primrose no es la que hace esto, ella jamas pondría en riesgo a nadie...

_ Esa hija de puta se llevó a mi esposa _ grita Abernathy_ ¿que no es prueba suficiente para ti?

_ Yo tampoco creo que sea Prim_ pienso en voz alta. Ambos dejan de discutir y me quedan viendo.

_ Tienes que averiguar que es lo que quiere tesoro, quizás así podamos ayudarte_ dice Sae, apretando mi mano con delicadeza_ Sólo tu tienes el poder para frenar esto.

_¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_ ¿No vas a hacer nada?_ pregunta Abernathy_ está muy mal herida, algo se puede conseguir.

_ Le enseñaremos al respecto, abriremos su conexión, pero no estoy segura que ella quiera eso..

_ ¿Qué es abrir la conexión?_ pregunto.

_ Es despertar ese lado espiritual tuyo, ese con el que ha contactado Prim_ responde Sae_ no por nada ella llegó a ti, si tu no hubieras podido hacerlo, jamás la habrías sentido.

_ ¿Tú la vez también?

_ Todos la vemos_ responde Abernathy_ pero ella no puede hacernos daño, ya que Sae nos dio estas

Dice alzando el rosario de cuencas de madera.

_ Protección divina_ comenta irónico, metiéndose el rosario por el cuello_ todo sea por Peeta Mellark.

_ ¿Peeta sabe de esto?_ pregunto mirando directamente a Finn.

_ No_ responde éste_ No sabe nada de las apariciones, pero sospecha.

_ Peeta debería saber..._ refuto enfadada, no puede ser que todo se lo oculten, no puede ser que siempre esté ajeno a las cosas que pasan con su vida.

_ Peeta debería saber..._ repite Abernathy, acercándose_ ¿Que no te parece suficiente castigo ver morir a tu familia con tan solo 9 años?. Peeta sabe que algo pasa, lo supo entonces cuando comenzaron las investigaciones...

_ Fue él quien decidió irse al Distrito cuatro con su abuela, pensó que si se alejaba las cosas terminarían de ponerse mal..._ interrumpe Finn.

_ Murió gente Katniss, a Cressida la mandó a un psiquiátrico_ añade Abernathy con enfado_ Cuando Peeta volvió juramos mantener esto en secreto, no es justo que además de cargar con la tragedia de su familia, tenga que hacerlo también con las muertes de esas otras personas_ Abernathy queda mirando fijamente a Finnick_ él ya ha tenido suficiente y así es como esto se debe mantener, en secreto.

_ A mí no me parece..._ digo cruzándome de manos.

_ Te ayudaremos preciosa, encontraremos una salida a todo esto, pero Peeta queda fuera del cuento.

_ Estoy con Kat, debemos contarle...

_ Menudo par de testarudos_ resopla Abernathy_ Peeta Mellark queda fuera de esto y punto.

_ Pero que pasa si le hace algo a Peeta también...

_ Eso no va a pasar, Sae lo protege_ me responde Haymitch.

_ Ella no puede tocarlo_ afirma Sae_ Peeta está protegido, tanto por mí como por mi hermana.

_ ¿Por que paró entonces?, qué hizo que ella dejara a atacar a las personas...

_ Nosotros creemos que fue el cierre de la investigación.._ responde Finn.

_ Fue entonces que todo volvió a la calma, hasta ahora_ añade Abernathy.

Todo este tiempo estas personas han querido proteger a Peeta. Yo también lo quiero, también lo quiero proteger. Pero no parece justo que esté al margen de todas las cosas.

_ Entonces..._ digo removiendome en la cama_ ¿cuando vamos a hacer eso?

_ ¿Quieres abrir la conexión?_ pregunta Sae a mi lado.

_ Sí

_ Tienes que saber las consecuencias de ello...

_ No me importan las consecuencias, si eso ayuda a proteger a Peeta...

_ Tesoro, si abro tu conexión no sólo veras a seres que aún no abandonan este mundo, lo verás todo, ángeles y demonios.

_Mierda_

___ No importa_ balbuceo. Literalmente estoy temblando, no puede ser que vea más cosas como las de esa niña siniestra, y peor, veré más_ lo haré.

_ Tienes tanta convicción en esa idea como vida hay en el lago_ se carcajea Abernathy, yo lo miro ceñuda.

_ Abriremos tu conexión y te ayudaré a usarla, te enseñaré todo lo que debas saber..

_ Gracias Sae...

_ Tienes que averiguar que es lo que quiere esta vez_ me responde ésta con urgencia_ tenemos que encontrar el modo de darle lo que quiere para que deje este mundo.

Asiento y respondo que sí.

_ Abriremos la conexión pero no hoy_ arremete Abernathy, tomando a Sae del brazo_ por hoy chica, te recomiendo que descanses nada de lo que te va a pasar será fácil desde ahora.

_ ¿Cómo sabes tanto al respecto?_ pregunto indignada, Abernathy se toma demasiadas atribuciones para mi gusto.

_ Porque mi esposa también veía_ me responde.

Sale de la habitación y Finnick ocupa el lugar de Sae, recostándose a mi lado.

_ Tengo miedo

Le acaricio sus cabellos y él cierra los ojos. Sé de lo que está hablando, yo también tengo miedo.

_ ¿Quien era la esposa de Haymitch Abernathy?_ pregunto, cuando el golpe de una puerta me advierte que se han ido.

Finnick abre los ojos y me mira detenidamente.

_ Rose Everdeen.

La que besaba los labios del papá de Peeta.

_Mierda. _

_._

* * *

_. **Viernes 31 de Octubre. **_

Pasamos la noche en casa del señor Abernathy. La alarma del reloj sonó temprano, para no levantar sospechas Finnick me llevó a casa de Rue para cambiarme, tuve con contarle todo a ella y sugerí protección para mi amiga también, después de todo también estaba involucrada en el caso.  
Como ayer fue el último día de castigo, hoy tengo que volver al Capitol, con alguna excusa barata respecto de porque aun no consigo empleo para cubrir con el castigo. Sinceramente espero que Gloss ni se acuerde al respecto, tengo mejores cosas que pensar precisamente ahora.

El cuerpo me duele como el demonio y tengo marca de moretones y quemaduras en todas las partes que hice contacto con la niña siniestra. Rue me ayudó a maquillar las más evidentes, me prestó parte de su ropa para no tener que lavar la mía que está hecha un desastre.

Finalmente, anoche a pesar del cansancio emocional y físico, pude arreglar algunas rencillas con Finn. Hablando con él, fue que noté su evidente interés en Annie Cresta, interés que resulta ser mutuo, para mi satisfacción personal.

_ Entonces Annie_ dije anoche.

_ Entonces Peeta_ me respondió él, usando el mismo tono.

_ ¿Desde cuando se conocen Annie y Peeta?_ me atreví a preguntar, tenía que despejar mis dudas, tenía que dejar de sentir celos vez que Finnick me la nombraba.

_ Desde que Peeta volvió al Distrito_ me dijo_ Annie es tímida, pero ambos trabajaban en el Emporio de Sae, ahí fue que se conocieron.

Ahora entiendo un poco la confianza.

_ ¿Tienes celos?_ me preguntó entonces un abatido Finn.

_ ¿Los tienes tú?_ le pregunté de vuelta. Finn se ruborizó, pero sostuvo firme la mira.

_ Los tengo_ afirmó_ una parte de mí me dice que ellos son tal para cual, que se merecen, más de lo que los merecemos nosotros.

_ Entiendo_ susurré abatida también.

Conozco el expediente O'dair, sé de sus andanzas tanto como él sabe de las mías. Si Annie es tal como la describe, el sentimiento de Finn es casi el mismo que yo tengo hacia Peeta Mellark; gente buena, gente que se merece uno igual a su lado, no a un par de distorsionados.

_ Y una vez más al Capitol amiga_ susurra Rue a mi lado.

Ella tiene suerte de tener al ser que ama a su lado.

Esperen, dije ser que ama. Oh mi Dios, acabo de afirmar que amo a Peeta Mellark y sin dudarlo. ¿Él seguirá tan enamorado de mí? Eso tengo que averiguarlo.

Bajamos del auto en un estacionamiento atiborrado de automóviles. Faltamos a la primera hora producto de mi arreglo personal, pero ahora las matemáticas no esperan y ya nada puede evitar que me fastidien la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
Con paso tranquilo nos dirigimos al edificio donde se dicta esa clase normalmente, apenas entramos al Capitol una decoración naranja y negra nos dio la bienvenida. Había olvidado que hoy es Halloween.

_ Mierda olvidé comprar los dulces

_ ¿Dulces?, vas a salir con Thread a recolectar.

_ Já, Já _ me miro ceñuda mi amiga_ hoy hay juegos del hambre, la entrada es una bolsa de golosinas.

_ Oh_ respondo. Ya sabrán ustedes que tengo cero de motivación de ir a esa fiesta.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el salón de clases. Tomo asiento en el último puesto de la fila junto a la ventana y me dispongo a creer que las horas pasarán rápido. En un par de días más Sae abrirá mi conexión y veré de todo. No sé si eso me guste demasiado, pero si ayuda a manejar el tema de la niña asesina, que todos creen es Prim, pues a por ello.

_Todo por Peeta. _

Trato de buscar el modo también de apoyar la teoría de no contarle nada. Cuando nos reconciliemos tendré que morderme los labios para no soltarle toda la verdad. Pero como es posible que no sepa nada, eso está mal, es su vida, su pasado, no puede manejar las cosas si todo el mundo le oculta cosas..

Justo como yo.

Mierda, se supone que quiero ser la novia ideal, pero además de lo de Gale, Cato y mi familia, le oculto también lo que descubro de su pasado.  
Me pregunto que vio en mi.

_ Quizás son nuestras imperfecciones lo que necesitan_ me dijo anoche Finnick, antes de dormirnos_ quizás ellos aman ver la belleza en nosotros, esa que nosotros no vemos.

_Me gustas, tal como eres. _

Peeta.

.

Es increíble lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser alguien. Como soporta hablar todo el día la misma cosa a un montón de gente que ni atención presta. Bueno, por mi parte cero atención, quizás la gente de la primera fila preste más atención, pero como sea, el asunto es que matemáticas ha terminado y ahora caminamos hacia la cafeta para encontrarnos con Finn.

Por motivo de la fiesta de brujas, hoy nos liberan más temprano en el instituto. Es decir, luego de comer quedamos libres para hacer lo que queramos.  
Con Rue decidimos que antes de empezar a arreglarla para la fiesta, iremos por el cable que hace falta para ver esos vídeos que saqué de la casa de Peeta.

No hay mucha gente camino a la cafeta, después de todo quien se queda a comer en el instituto además de nosotros. Finn está sentado con un paquete de papas fritas y aderezo frente a él. Con Rue pasamos por unas bebidas y unas papas antes de acercarnos. En una mesa al final de la cafetería logro distinguir la rubia cabellera de mi pequeño Mellark.

_ Ey_ saludo mirando en dirección opuesta.

_ Ey Katita_ me saluda Finn. Parece desanimado.

_ ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?_ pregunta Rue, quien viene con una ración extra grande de papas y bebidas.

_ Uh loca, hay que ir bajándole a la comida_ comenta Finn. Rue le saca la lengua_ Mmm, no. Hoy por desgracia no me toca.

Comemos las papas. Logro quitarle a Finnick el ketchup, está obsesionado con esto, se lo hecha prácticamente a todo. Sonrío y comento cosas despreocupadamente, tratando de olvidar el hecho que mi chico misterioso está sentado un par de mesas más allá. Rue a cada rato me dice que lo invite, que lo llame para que se siente con nosotros. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?  
Ahora que lo veo se me arma un nudo en el estómago nada más pensar lo que hice y como lo trate.

_Mierda Katniss, tienes que controlar los impulsos. _

Finnick alza la mirada de pronto y se queda casi turnio mirándome Me cojo la trenza y me limpio la cara pensando que tengo algo, pero Rue me da un codazo para que voltee a ver y entonces lo entiendo.

Annie Cresta vestida de una sexy brujita repartiendo paletas con forma de calabaza.

_ Ok pónganle un bosal al león_ grita Rue aplaudiendo.

_ ¡Oh mi Dios Finnick cierra la boca!

_ Shshshshshshssh_ nos corta Finn entre risas.

Annie luce en verdad hermosa, pero Finnick ha quedado tieso al verla. Cómo hace para hablar con ella entonces, mi Dios. El disfraz es bastante sencillo, pero con el cuerpo menudito que tiene lo hace lucir a la perfección. Ahora me doy cuenta que a Annie le gustan mucho estas cosas, siempre o está repartiendo volantes, o en algún comité del instituto, trabaja con Sae, hace muchas cosas y además es amable.  
Supongo que a ella también le debo una disculpas por como me porté el miércoles.

Annie termina de repartir las paletas y luego fija la mirada en nuestra dirección. Sus botas hasta la rodilla le dan algo de altura. Toma la canasta con algunas paletas aún en ella y se acerca a nosotros con decisión Rue le patea la canilla a Finn por debajo de la mesa.

_ Hola_ dice tímida, los mira a todos menos a mi_ esto es para ti Rue

_ ¡Ah!_ grita mi amiga. Con Finn nos echamos a reír.

_ Y también viene con esto_ añade Annie, sacando otra paleta pero de corazón. Thread decimos al unísono Finnick y yo.

_ Ouuuh, mi pequeño bombón bum_ sonríe Rue, llevándose ambas paletas al corazón_ gracias Annie.

_ Nos vemos luego_ comenta Annie.

_ ¿Vas a los juegos?_ pregunta Rue.

_ No, tengo otro panorama, ¿tú vas?

_ Voy con Thread_ responde Rue, muy sonriente.

_ Genial, bueno los dejo, quiero sacarme esto antes de irme al Emporio, adiós.

_ Adiós_ decimos los tres, aunque esa despedida iba dirigida a Rue.

Finnick permanece en silencio bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Terminamos las papas entre los arrumacos de Rue y su llamada telefónica con Thread, no se aguantó a verle para dar las gracias sino que lo llamó mientras comíamos y puaj. Creo que eso define el momento que pasamos.

Cuando estamos por irnos, la puerta de la cafeta se abre una vez más. Una diminuta Annie aparece con el cabello recogido en una tierna coleta con una cinta, botas marrón sobre pantalones apitillados, un abrigo a cuadros rojo y abotonado, y colgando del cuello una bufanda negra. Se ve tan bella.  
Camina dando saltitos, pasa por el lado de nosotros y va directo hasta donde está Mellark sentado, bajo nuestra atenta mirada.

_ Mierda_ comento tensando los puños.

Rue me toma de la mano y le toma el borde de la camisa a Finn también. Ninguno de los dos desvía la mirada de ese par, peligrosamente unido.

_ Gracias por esperarme Peet_ comenta la maldita con su vocecita dulce_ ¿vamos?

_ Oh sí, claro.

Peeta se pone de pie y Annie le toma el brazo como aquella vez. Algo dentro de mí me dice, no te pongas celosa, no te pongas celosa, no te pongas celosa, son amigos, blah blah, blah, a ella le gusta Finnick, pero como deben imaginar, gana mi lado impulsivo y salgo dando brincos hasta donde están ellos.  
Annie me mira con los ojos como platos y Peeta con esos azules vacíos e inexpresivos.

Me estremezco.

_ Hola_ saludo hecha un mar de nervios_ ¿puedo hablar contigo?_ le pregunto a Peeta. Se ve tan guapo con esa camisa desabotonada, mostrando una playera blanca bajo ella. Sus cabellos revueltos y los lentes pastosos rojos otra vez, en sus manos porta un libro; Canción de hielo y fuego.

_ ¿Puede ser en otro momento?_ pregunta cortés, pero distante_ vamos justo para el cambio de turno.

_ ¿Estarás donde Sae?_ Pero que pregunta más idiota, obvio que está donde Sae.

_ Sólo un momento, hoy cerrará temprano.

_ No queremos ser mal educados Katniss, pero se nos hace tarde_ interviene Annie con cierto resquemor. La quedo mirando ceñuda, puta mierda se ve increíble, juntos se ven increíbles. Les sonrío y me hago a un lado para que pasen.

Mierda.

¿En serio ese par no está junto?

.

* * *

.

_ Sé que hoy es noche de Halloween, ¿pero esto era necesario?_ pregunto a mi amiga, quien no deja de sacar y sacar ropa negra y sexy de la tienda.

Finnick se quedó dormido en uno de los sillones de la tienda, después que Annie y Peeta salieron charlando animadamente de la cafeta, entramos en una depresión heavy. Rue se aprovechó de nuestro bajón y nos arrastró con ella hasta la ciudad. Y aquí estamos, horas y horas sentados mientras ella se prueba conjuntos para lucir sexy en la fiesta del hambre.

_ Deberías probarte uno tú también Kat.

_ No saldré hoy, para que lo haría.

_ Pues_ se gira mi amiga vistiendo un vestido sexy y corto color rojo_ para conquistar a Mellark. Te escabulles en su casa y le haces una disculpa dinámica_ dice Rue carcajeándose.

Me sonrojo fuertemente.

Me alejo de donde esta Finnick dormido y me pongo a revisar vestidos tal y como hace mi amiga. Hay vestidos hermosos en tonos grises y negros, pero el que llama mi atención es uno dorado de Prabal Gurng. Lo tomo entre mis manos y poso con él frente al espejo.

_ Wow, es hermoso_ exclama Rue, mientras se acerca con un conjunto bastante provocativo_ deberías llevarlo.

_ No tendría con qué usarlo_ protesto, llevándolo a colgar. Rue me detiene.

_ Ya encontrarás el momento.

Tras probarme el vestido que por cierto me queda perfecto y despertar a Finnick, salimos rumbo a la casa de Rue, donde Finn dejó su auto. Nos quedaremos en su casa mientras que Thread pasa por ella, luego Finnick y yo haremos una maratón de películas ya que a ninguno le apetece ir a ninguna parte a pesar que es fiesta de brujas.

_ Me esperan_ dice Rue ceñuda_ Ni se les ocurra ver las grabaciones sin mí.

_ Lo dices como si fuéramos a ver el estreno de una movie_ digo carcajeándome.

_ Lo digo porque de los tres soy la más calificada para analizar vídeos y buscar pistas. Ustedes siempre se olvidan de los detalles.

_ Vale_ responde Finn_ pero nos traes dulces.

_ Vale.

Como a las 08:30 Thread llega vestido de vampiro para buscar a Rue. Contengo una risilla cuando al aparecer por las escaleras la mandíbula de Thread se abrió tanto, que temí por su integridad. Rue se veía preciosa.  
Antes de salir a casa de Finn pasamos por comida y algo de beber para acompañar las películas. Finn va en su auto y yo en el mío. Le sigo de cerca, puesto que la lluvia se puso algo espesa.

Abandonamos el camino asfaltado y ahora vamos por el camino de tierra.

Las luces del auto se Finn se encienden y alcanzo a pisar el freno justo antes de chocar con él desde atrás. El tiempo pasa y Finnick no se mueve.

_ ¿Finnick?_ lo llamo para saber que sucede.

_ Sal de aquí Katniss, tienes que salir de aquí, retrocede.

_ ¿Qué?...¿que pasa?

_ Que salgas de aquí ahora_ grita a través del teléfono. Abro la puerta del auto y camino hasta el auto de Finn a pesar de la lluvia. Desde fuera escucho que grita que no lo haga.

Como las luces del camino están apagadas, apenas puedo ver unos metros más allá. Acorto la distancia de nuestros autos dando saltitos, el chaleco me queda empapado nada mas caminar. Llegando al auto de Finn, veo la figura de una mujer de pie en medio del camino.

Mierda.

_No es Prim, no es la presencia_.

¿Quién es?

Finnick comienza a tocar la bocina desesperado para que vuelva al auto. Retrocedo inmediatamente sin despegar la vista del camino. Me monto en el Beetle y retrocedo temblando, no solo por el frío sino también por lo que acabo de ver.  
Sólo cuando estoy lejos, cambio de pista, para dar de lleno con el cuerpo de la mujer.

_ ¡Mierda!_ grito pisando el freno.

El Beetle se estremece y los forros rugen contra la tierra. La mujer no se mueve de en frente.

Meto reversa a la vez que no despego el ojos de la mujer frente a mí. Cabeza gacha y cubierta por la melena dorada y andrajosa, ropas desechas, piel tirante y de aspecto anormal.  
Giro el rostro para ver a través del vidrio de atrás. Piso el freno a fondo cuando la mujer está ahí una vez más.

Por Dios, que está pasando ahora.

_ ¡Katniss!_ ruge una voz a mi costado

Giro a ver y ahí esta el rostro de una mujer, bañada en sangre.

_ ¡Katniss!_ otra voz del otro lado.

_ Katniss

Mi nombre se repite y se repite y poco a poco el Beetle es rodeado de gente que en mi puta vida he visto. Todos con la misma apariencia anormal, todos igual de escalofriantes, todos igual de terroríficos.  
Una voz en el interior del auto me hace soltar un grito ahogado.

_AYÚDAME_

_KATNISS_

_Prim_

__Quito las manos del volante tras ver por el retrovisor la figura diminuta de la niña siniestra. El Beetle se mueve como poseído y se estrecha directamente contra la verja al costado del camino.  
Lo último que siento es el golpe del vehículo arrastrándome hacia delante.

_-¡Prim!...¡Prim!...¡dónde estas!...Prim ven-_

_Dos niños tiemblan acurrucados bajo la cama. No sé si lo que veo lo estoy imaginando o lo estoy soñando. Todo lo que hago es observar como la manito del niño se mantiene firme sobre la espalda de la niña. _

_-¿Dónde están?-_

_La voz de la mujer se escucha más y más cerca y esto solo agrava los temblores de sus cuerpos diminutos. Camino hasta la cama y me arrodillo para ver qué sucede, porque no salen de ahí._

_-Ey- los llamo. _

_-Yo no dejaré que nada te pase, yo no dejaré que te haga daño- _

_murmura el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-Ey- los vuelvo a llamar. Pero es como si no me escucharan. _

_-¿Lo prometes?- _

_pregunta la niña diminuta con sus trencitas colgando. Alza el rostro y sus ojos azules se posan fijos sobre los suyos. _

_-Lo prometo, jamás te dejaré, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-_

___ Katniss_ escucho muy lejos de la habitación_ Katniss estás bien.

_-No me dejes Peeta, por favor no me dejes- _

_-Sólo saldré a ver, tú quédate aquí, volveré por ti lo prometo-_

_-No, no te vayas, no me dejes-_

_-¿Chicos?, ¿porque no salen a jugar un rato conmigo?_

_-ShshSh calma, sólo la distraeré-_

_La niña asiente, pasos se escuchan por el pasillo. Mi pequeño sale del escondite bajo la cama, baja mucho la colcha en su inocencia de niño e intenta cubrir a su hermana, quien no deja de rezar y de esconder el rostro contra el piso. Peeta abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y la cierra con el mismo, sin hacer el menor ruido. _

_-Mamá- _

_-Peeta, mi pequeño...¿dónde está Prim?-_

_-No, no lo sé mamá, no lo sé- _

_- Tu hermana, necesito hablar con tu hermana-_

_-pero no sé donde está, mamá me lees por favor-_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NECESITO ENCONTRAR A TU HERMANA!-_

_Un golpe. _

_-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-_

_Un grito_

_-HABLA CRÍO ESTÚPIDO-_

_Llanto. _

_Los golpes se multiplican y se multiplican al punto que cada vez un dolor en el pecho me impide respirar. Peeta se queja y se lamenta rogándole a su madre que ya no le pegue, que ya no lo maltrate tan duro. La niña llora cuando escucha a su hermano, pero sale de ahí porque el temor la mantiene paralizada. Tanto como a mí. _

_Repite una y otra vez "soy invisible", "soy invisible", "soy invisible", mientras que los gritos de su hermano han cesado. _

_Abro la puerta de golpe cuando ya no lo escucho más, lo único que alcanzo a ve son los pies de Peeta mientras es arrastrado inconsciente al cuarto del lado. _

_Maldita hija de Puta. _

_Con el mismo brío y la locura estampada en el rostro camina hacia la habitación donde Prim está escondida. _

_¿Porque no viene nadie?_

_¿Porque nadie escucha?_

___ Katniss, por Dios, Katniss_ vuelvo a escuchar esa voz.

¡Prim!

grito cuando la mujer está cerca

¡Prim!

Algo me remueve tan fuerte que solo atino a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abro el calor de las manos de Finnick y sus ojos preocupados me dan la bienvenida.  
Finn, tenías razón a pesar de todo. Prim no es la niña siniestra de nuestras pesadillas.

Es su madre, la madre de Peeta.

Ella los asesinó.

Finnick me mira y me abraza cuando estallo en lágrimas y no dejo de temblar. Observo gracias al espejo el corte que llevo en una ceja, está limpio pero arde tanto como mi cuerpo por dentro.  
Cuando las lagrimas se calman un poco, me obligo a mí misma arrastrarme fuera de este silencio mental. Se tiene que saber, debo contarle a Finn la verdad, pero todo lo que sale de mí son jadeos.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunta Finn. Yo asiento con la cabeza_ Fue ella, te atacó, fue ella otra vez.

Pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras me acomodo en el asiento.

_ Por favor_ susurro sin aliento_ llévame a mi casa, por favor, tienes que llevarme.

Finnick no pregunta nada y sale del auto dejándome sola. Su auto está estacionado a pocos metros del mío. Abre la maleta y saca una soga.

_ Voy a arrastrar el Beetle con el mío ¿ok?

Asiento.  
No estoy en condiciones de manejar después de todo. Finnick hace lo suyo, estacionando su auto justo frente al mío. Ahora que salgo del Beetle noto que lo ha movido. Gracias a Dios el daño en el auto no fue más que algunos rasguños en la carrocería. Uno de los focos esta roto también, pero el daño es mínimo para lo que pudo haber sido.  
Cuando todo está listo, Finn me da las instrucciones para que salgamos de en medio de la nada. Acomodo el asiento delantero y ajusto el cinturón sobre mí. Finnick pone su auto en marcha y así es como salimos rumbo a mi casa, en medio de la tormenta y los rayos que cruzan el cielo, iluminándolo todo.

_¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?_

_¿Cómo lidiar con una visión así?, ¿Cómo explicarles?_

_Dios Peeta, mi pequeño. Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara conteniendo las ganas de echarme a llorar. Son vívidos sus gritos en mi mente, las suplicas, los lamentos tras ser golpeado por su propia madre. _

Finnick arrastra mi auto atado al suyo. Doblamos y entramos en el camino de tierra que nos lleva a mi casa. La lluvia cae tranquila como mis lágrimas. El descubrimiento de lo que pasó, de quien lo hizo, me golpea duro el pecho y me hace derramar más y más lagrimas. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.  
Finnick desacelera el auto, así que piso el freno para que no nos estrechemos. Al dar la vuelta noto que frente a la entrada de mi casa hay una motocicleta estacionada, una que yo reconozco bien, casi tanto como los cabellos dorados que se mojan bajo la lluvia.

Peeta.

Bajo lentamente del auto, Finnick me mira con recelo y se acerca para pasarme la mochila con las cosas. Peeta camina hasta nosotros, primero fija la mirada en mí; jeans embarrados, chaleco deforme y moratones en el rostro surcado en lágrimas. Algo entre desconcierto, dolor e ira se acumula en su rostro y así mismo es como mira a Finnick, quien rehuye su mirada.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ pregunta con dureza.

Finnick no responde, yo tampoco y eso solo lo inquieta más. Me quedo mirando a Finnick que ni muestra señas de hablar, así que lo hago yo, antes que esto empeore.

_ Nada_ respondo, y me sorprende la dureza de mis palabras.

_ ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?_ pregunta Peeta, ignorándome. Se acerca peligrosamente a Finnick, así que yo me pongo delante de él.

_ Déjalo, ya te dije que no pasa nada_ grito, limpiando mis lágrimas. Peeta adopta una expresión gravisima, ni yo misma sé porque le estoy hablando así.

_ No estoy hablando contigo Katniss, ya me quedó claro que estas bien_ Y ahí están esos ojos fríos y distantes otra vez_ ...Muévete_ le grita a Finnick_ tengo que hablar contigo.

_ ¡No!_ grito_ ¿Te puedes marchar ya?_ Por Dios, me estoy comportando como una maldita.

_ Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Katniss

_ Todo tiene que ver_ lo corto enfadada. Respiro hondo y trato de calmar mi voz_ Mira Peeta, sé que hoy es un día difícil para ti...

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta mirándome con dolor. Luego mira a Finnick con rabia_ Le contaste, hablaste con ella

_ Suéltalo Peeta, ¡vete!_ grito, cuando toma del pecho a Finn, que nada hace por defenderse.

El rugir de un motor de auto me distrae y oh no, Effie en el auto de Boggs. Nuestra escena ha de ser bastante atemorizante puesto que Effie salta del auto antes que siquiera Boggs presione el freno. Se acerca a mí con cara de angustia a la vez que hace gestos a los chicos, a modo de saludo.

_ ¿Qué pasa aquí Katniss?_ pregunta mirándonos a todos_ Hola, por fin vienes_ comenta a Peeta, quien disminuye su nivel de enfado y es capas de saludarle con la mirada.

_ Buenas noches señora Trinket_ recitan Peeta y Finnick.

Escucho más puertas cerrarse y no quiero ni saber quien viene en ese auto también.

_ ¿Vamos Finnick?_ pregunta Peeta. Finnick asiente.

_ Pero Finnick_ digo reteniéndolo_ pensé que te quedarías a comer con nosotras.

Effie suelta un grito de emoción.

_ Por favor chicos, quédense_ camina hasta la entrada de la casa y hace señas para que la sigamos_ no tengo nada preparado, pero no tardo nada.

_ Lo siento señora Trinket, sin duda sería un agrado aceptar su invitación...pero con Finnick tenemos que partir.

_ ¡No!_ demando seria.

_ Ya basta_ replica Peeta con cansancio.

_ Basta Kat_ murmura Finn abatido_ ¿vamos?_ le pregunta a Peeta y éste asiente.

_ Pero bueno, bueno_ escucho una voz a mi espalda. Por toda la mierda del mundo tenía que ser él. Giro a ver, Gale se acerca con Boggs y unas bolsas de supermercado. Nos mira sonriente a los tres; ni hablar, su sonrisa no anuncia nada bueno_ ¿hay una especie de junta a la que no fui invitado?

Peeta y Finnick lo ignoran. Es como si algo que antes los separaba, ahora los une y lanzan miradas temibles al estúpido Gale que no hace más que avivar el fuego. ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?

_ ¿Tan malos modales tienen que no saludan?

_ Gale_ dice Boggs a modo de llamado de atención.

Peeta sigue su camino hasta la moto, mientras Finnick desata el nudo de la cuerda que unía nuestros autos. Yo lo sigo desesperada.

_ Finnick_ susurro_ por favor quédate, no tienes que hacer esto..tú..tú puedes...

_ Basta Katniss_ me frena cabreado_ esto nos concierne a Peeta y a mí, así que por favor esta vez hazme caso y no te metas ¿vale?.

Desata el nudo, guarda la soga en la maleta del auto y yo no puedo hacer más que temblar. Camino hasta donde está Peeta, a pesar de las miradas desconcertadas de Effie y Boggs desde la puerta de mi casa.

_ Peeta_ lo llamo, tomando su rostro con mis manos_ por favor.

La mirada que Peeta me lanza es terrible, atrás quedaron los días de Peeta amoroso y en parte sé que yo también me lo busqué. Él fue sincero conmigo y yo lo estropeé.

_ Apártate_ me dice.

_ ¿Qué le dijiste Mellark?

Giro con los ojos como platos. Gale lo ha llamado Mellark.

Miro a Peeta, quien no dice nada. Es obvio que lo que haga o deje de hacer Gale le importa menos que nada. Enciende la moto y me aparto, Gale no sale del camino de mi chico misterioso.

_ Gale, sal_ demando con poca delicadeza.

_ Te advertí que este animal no trae nada bueno Katniss_ dice ignorándome_ ¿te hizo algo?

_ ¡Gale basta!_ le grito.

_ Oh, pero si olvidaba que día es hoy..._ comenta con desdén_ es la época del año donde Mellark se vuelve más loco y un tanto emocional ¿no nenita?_ dice aplaudiendo_ digo no ha de ser fácil que todo el mundo celebre la muerte de tu apestosa familia...

_ Sale del camino_ dice Peeta con furia. Y yo ya estoy temiendo lo peor.

Miro en dirección a mi casa, Effie y Boggs no están y por el bien de mi salud mental que no escuchen nada de esto y se mantengan ahí.

_ ¿Qué?, pero no te pongas así_ dice Gale alzando las manos_ yo vine a invitarlos a una fiesta_ comenta con esa sonrisa socarrona que ahora detesto. Se acerca más a Peeta y suelta las palabras que detonan todo_ lleva a la zorra de tu hermana, así Halloween será más divertido.

Un suspiro tardo en darme cuenta que Finnick le ha dado un golpe a Gale. Es un condenado suspiro y entonces la figura de Peeta aparece en escena. Si entonces estaba el letargo, verlo ahí me prende por dentro y mi corazón no para de brincar. _Peeta, no pueden lastimarlo._

Pasos anuncian que tanto Effie como Boggs se han enterado del conflicto. Escucho los gritos de mi madre desde la entrada de la casa y los jadeos de Boggs que sale con ella y se mete en la pelea para ayudar a Peeta, quien intenta separar a ese par que se revuelca bajo la lluvia. Peeta tira de los hombros a Finn, que parece poseído y Boggs jala a Gale, quien se llevó la peor parte al quedar prisionero entre el piso y las piernas de Finn.

_ ¡Por Dios!_ escucho que grita Effie.

_ Mal nacido, eres un hijo de...no tienes derecho a hablarle así, tú no tienes derecho a hablarle así_ grita Finn. Peeta lo sostiene firme, pero no para de removerse para volver a darle una paliza a Gale. Sinceramente si yo fuera Peeta lo soltaba, se merece unos buenos palos.

_ Oh, pero si salió a la defensa de su amiguita_ escupe Gale. La sangre emana de sus labios y una narina, pero aún así se las arregla para hablar_ ¿que no se puede defender sola?_ forcejea Gale contra Boggs_ déjame, suéltame te digo.

_ ¿Pero que está pasando aquí?_ pregunta Effie desconcertada.

Boggs regaña a Gale y le grita que ya basta. Por su parte Finnick está más calmado y camina hacia su auto para seguir a Peeta, donde quiera que vayan esos dos.  
Peeta se monta nuevamente en su moto.

Effie me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sé que debería decir algo ahora, pero ¿qué?. ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué digo?. Temo por lo que pase con Finnick y Peeta y eso me importa mucho más en estos momentos, mucho más de lo que piense Effie, mucho más que todo. No quiero que nada malo pase con ellos.  
_Peeta me preocupa. _

Camino con decisión hasta la moto de Peeta ignorando los gritos de Effie.

_ Llévame_ demando seria. Peeta me ignora y se pone el casco_ ¡Que me lleves!_ grito nuevamente.

_ No, esto es algo entre Finnick y yo_ responde tranquilo. Demasiado para mi gusto y eso me sorprende.

_ ¿Cuando vas a entender que esto es más que entre tú y Finn?_ reclamo con los ojos llorosos_ por favor Peeta, no estas solo.

_ Lo siento Kat, pero tengo que irme.

_ Déjalo que se vaya Katniss_ grita Gale a pesar de los retos de Boggs_ no tienes nada que hacer con él.

Peeta parte y Finnick lo sigue.

Las lágrimas me brotan sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Al diablo con la lluvia, la ropa, Effie y Gale, que se acerca no sé para que.  
No puedo parar de temblar.

Effie me abraza y me conduce a la casa, sé lo que va a pasar ahora y me gustaría que fuéramos nada más ella y yo, pero Boggs nos sigue de cerca junto con Gale. Maldito, como lo detesto en estos momentos.  
Tomo asiento en el sofá sin importarme el estado de mi ropa, Effie aparece con una manta que deja caer sobre mis risos mojados.

_Hija por favor_ suplica tomándome de la mano_ qué fue lo que pasó ahí fuera.

Silencio, soy incapaz de hablar.

_ Yo le voy a explicar lo que pasa Effie_ empieza Gale.

_ Tu cállate_ brama Boggs. Pero Gale sigue con sus palabras estúpidas. No me doy cuenta de lo que hago hasta que siento el calor en mi mano.

He abofeteado a Gale.

_Mierda._

_ ¡KATNISS!_ Grita Effie.

_ Déjela señora Trinket, esto es en lo que se ha convertido su hija después de todo, una ramera de Mellark

_ ¡Gale!_ grita Boggs_ ya basta, nos vamos.

_ ¿Te molesta?_ le gruño a Gale devuelta_ te molesta ¿no?

_ Yo te tuve primero, Peeta se conforma con segundos platos.

_ ¡Vete a la mierda!_ le grito empujándolo. Menudo cabrón, ojalá Finnick le hubiera sacado más sangre, ojalá ambos estuvieran ahora aquí para romperle la cara a este pedazo de mierda.

Lejos escucho los gritos de Effie, Boggs se disculpa con ella y sigue tirando a Gale fuera de la casa. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para ambos, a pesar que Boggs se disculpa conmigo también; cuando las cosas se van a la mierda de nada sirven las palabras.

Por fin la puerta se cierra y quedamos solas. Las luces se apagan.

_ ¿Me quieres explicar todo el asunto de Peeta Mellark?_ Effie tira de mi brazo, para quedar frente a frente.

La evado.

_ ¡Katniss!_ grita persiguiéndome escaleras arriba_ ¡Katniss!_ vuelve a gritar cuando ya estamos cerca de mi habitación.

No es que no quiera explicarle la nada...a quien engaño quería evadir esta charla lo más que diera el elástico, pero de todos modos, no es por eso que no le hablo. Estoy tan emputecida y enfadada por todo lo que acaba de pasar, sobre todo con Gale, que lo único que quiero es mandar a la mierda a la primera persona que se me cruce por el frente. No puede ser Effie, a pesar de todo es mi madre.

_ Déjame en paz_ es todo lo que digo y cierro la puerta. Effie golpea y finalmente entra de todos modos. Yo estoy frente al armario revolviendo todo y cambiándome de ropa. Bragas y brasier nuevos y también otros jeans y camisetas.

_ Hija_ comenta Effie desde la puerta. Increíblemente el cielo se ha despejado y la luna ilumina toda la habitación_ Por favor Katniss háblame, cuéntame lo que esta pasando_ _Mierda Effie no imaginas lo cabreada que estoy ahora_ _Katniss_ insiste.

_Mierda, respira Katniss, respira, no lo tomes con ella...tómalo con Gale, él es el hijo de su madre que te saca de quicio, no la tomes con Effie, no la tomes con Effie...respira._

Paso los jeans limpios por mis piernas, están fríos. Me coloco unos calcetines secos y me quito el polerón. Effie suelta un jadeo cuando ve mi torso desnudo y repleto de moretones. Estúpida Katniss.

_ ¿Quien te hizo esto?_ grita señalándome con el dedo.

Resoplo y me pongo un brasier negro. Saco una camiseta de polar del armario, una chaqueta North Face y un polerón con gorro color negro.

_ Te estoy hablando_ grita tirándome del brazo_ quien te hizo esto...¿fue ese Mellark?

Y el autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

_ Ya basta ¿si?, ya basta de hacerte la mama del año porque, ¡sorpresa!, no lo eres, ahora deja que me cambie en paz_ bramo con más enfado que quería, pero bueno, el que busca encuentra.

Effie se queda sin aliento, fui dura lo sé y el fastidio de sentirme mal se convierte en más rabia de mi parte. Literalmente estoy en llamas.

_ Tu no vas a salir a ningún lado_ dice mi madre cuando recobra la compostura. Me mira con enfado, mucho, de hecho jamás la había visto así.

_ ¿Me vas a detener?

Paso la cabeza por el polerón y ajusto los cordones de mis zapatillas Merrell. Effie toma la chaqueta cuando voy cogerla.

_ ¡BASTA KATNISS!

_ ¡DAME MI CHAQUETA!_ le grito devuelta. La situación se está saliendo de control. Ni me molesto en forcejear con ella, abro el armario y saco otra chaqueta.

_ ¿Dónde se supone que vas a esta hora?_ pregunta, lanzando mi chaqueta negra en dirección desconocida.

_ ¿No te lo dejó claro Gale?, con Peeta, donde más.

_ ¿Peeta?_ pregunta. Permanece en silencio pensando en la dimensión de mis palabras_ El chico Mellark_ murmura. Fija la mirada en mí y entonces todo lo que veo en su rostro es enfado_ QUE TIENES TU CON ÉL.

Ato mis risos húmedos en una trenza, el móvil y las otras cosas las tengo en el Beetle. Salgo de la habitación dejando a una enfurecida Effie atrás, camino a paso tranquilo pero firme. A medio camino por las escaleras un brazo me detiene.

Effie

_ ¡ SUÉLTAME!_ demando sin verla.

_ TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERCARAS, ¡TE LO DIJE!_ me grita de vuelta y apretando firme sobre mi brazo. Me lastima.

_ PUES VEZ QUE NO TE HICE CASO, AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ_ grito, la empujo y luego tiro del brazo para zafarme. Effie se afirma de la baranda para no caer, este acto me paraliza una fracción de segundos, pero luego salto disparada los metros que me faltan en dirección a la puerta.

Escucho los pasos de Effie cuando estoy girando la manilla de la puerta. Pone la mano sobre ella y me impide abrirla.

_ QUE TIENES QUE VER CON PEETA MELLARK, HABLA AHORA O SI NO...

_ SI NO QUE_ le grito_ ¿ME VAS A PEGAR?, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS REÍR.

_ ¡KATNISS TRINKET!_ dice alzando la mano.

_ NO EFFIE_ digo deteniéndola, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara_ KATNISS CRANE, AUN SOY HIJA DE MI PADRE.

ENTONCES ME DA UNA CACHETADA_._

_ ¡PUTA!

Grito lo primero que viene a mi mente. Tiro de la puerta y salgo disparada alejándome de ahí.

_ VEN ACÁ QUE NO SALES A NINGÚN LADO

_ NO PIERDAS TU TIEMPO CONMIGO, ¿PORQUÉ NO VAS A REVOLCARTE CON BOGGS?_ Effie se paraliza en el umbral de la puerta_ DIGO PORQUE YA TE OLVIDASTE DE CHAFF, ¿TE ACUERDAS DE ÉL?

_ Katniss, no me hables así_ dice con lágrimas en los ojos_ me preocupo por ti...ese muchacho..

__ _Ese muchacho es el mismo que conociste en el hospital, te simpatizó entonces..._ le grito.

_ Si pero...

_ ¿Qué?, ¿es un Mellark?

_ Katniss..

_ ¡Ya basta!, estoy harta de la hipocresía de la gente_ grito devolviendome hasta el umbral de la puerta_ No lo mirabas así antes, cuando no sabías quien era. Peeta me llevó donde Undersee, ¿no te gustó entonces?...que yo tenga un novio rico..

_ ¿Son novios?_ pregunta con miedo. No para de llorar y murmurar por Dios, por Dios, por Dios.

_ Lo somos_ miento_ y te encantará saber que espero un hijo suyo_ y entonces termino de matar a mi madre por completo. A la mierda con todo, Effie se lo buscó_ Por fin vas a entrar en sociedad Effie, Peeta es multimillonario. Por fin podrás presumir con peso, del mundo al que no perteneces..."señora"_ digo haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Tomo la puerta con brusquedad y la cierro de golpe dejando a Effie dentro.

Bajo los escalones y tomo la única dirección que soy capas de discernir en este momento.

_La casa de mi chico misterioso._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Peeta Mellark**

Es interesante lo que la suspicacia de la mente puede lograr.

Effie se llevo un trago amargo a raíz de su reticencia, Gale viene dando vote tras vote producto del miedo que le genera aceptar su hipocresía, Boggs vive un tormento al lado de la mujer que no ama al no ser capas de asumir el fracaso de su matrimonio, Effie se conforma con ser el plato de fondo y no la entrada, Finnick vive atormentado por las decisiones que lo apartaron de un buen amigo, Peeta no vive otro día que no sea el 31 de Octubre, las otras veces solo está actuando.

Y yo...

Yo camino por el bosque que separa nuestras casas con la vaga excusa de buscar respuestas, a pesar que algo en mi interior pide a gritos que me aleje. ¿Cómo apartarme ahora del exquisito aroma de la insensatez?

Peeta me ha atrapado.

Corro a pesar del frío y la oscuridad que me tormenta a ratos. Las escaleras de su casa se retuercen mientras toco a la puerta guardando el protocolo gastado entre nosotros. Una parte de mí deliberadamente ejerce presión sobre los impulsos. Me controlo, vuelvo a tocar y soy recibida por lo maullidos del gato feo que forma parte de la vida de mi chico misterioso.

Entramos en un mutuo acuerdo de no molestarnos demasiado. La casa de Peeta tiene cierto aire sobrenatural y acogedor a pesar de la fecha. El fuego amenaza con tibias llamaradas sobre troncos demasiado patéticos; todo contribuye a nuestro momento actual, donde según pienso ni tanto él como yo sabemos donde quedó nuestra historia.  
El camino hasta su cuarto se ejecuta bajo el son del remordimiento.

¿Debería estar aquí?

La respuesta ya la sabes, sin embargo me doy el beneficio de la duda y entro igualmente, acompañada de una caja de galletas que encontré en el mostrador, dos vasos de leche y mis miedos.  
¿Cuánto he de esperar para que esta entrada deje de ser tan melodramática?, ¿cuando la culpa dará paso a la libertad?, ¿la pasión verdadera requiere mayor esfuerzo?, o ¿quizás no es pasión esto que yo siento?.

¿Qué es lo que siento?

Amor, pasión, calentura.

Quiero acostarme con Peeta Mellark, sí que quiero hacerlo, pero algo más grande que lo decoroso me impide concertarlo de una buena vez.

_Quizás sea amor._

Camino despojándome de mi pertenencias hasta llegar nada más que en bragas a los pies de su cama. Gateo sobre ella movida por el deseo, su olor me golpea el pecho y me hace estremecer.

_Peeta, que me has hecho_

Reposo tranquila bajo el silencio cruel que supone estar con la esencia de una persona, tan cerca y tan lejos. Trazo ondas y patrones con mis dedos sobre el calor de las sábanas removidas. El calor delata que no hasta hace poco estuvo reposando también aquí. Ojala tuviera más masa para sobornar la física gravedad que me une a la tierra y poder fundirme con estas sábanas que aun conservan su olor.

_Si la pasión no basta para aguantar todo lo que vivo en estos momentos, entonces tiene que ser el amor. _

Estoy enamorada..

Yo te amo Peeta Mellark

Tomo una camiseta floja al azar de su basto armario; me cubre hasta sobre las rodillas guardando mis proporciones.  
Bajo las escaleras nuevamente y tomo una a una cada pieza de lo que me cubría a mi. Hago de ellas una bola que va a dar a una esquina de la habitación, me acomodo entre las sábanas nuevamente, cojo los alimentos y ceno en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido.

_"Voy a tener un hijo de Peeta Mellark"_

_"Puta"_

_"En eso se ha convertido, la ramera del rubio"_

_"Tienes que ayudarme, no nos abandones"_

_"Yo te tuve primero"_

_"Esto es entre él y yo"_

Peeta

Que serán lo que estarán hablando en estos momentos.  
Acabo los dos vasos de leche, media caja de galletas y el calor de las sábanas en medio de cavilaciones sin sentidos. Todas vagan al momento cuando nos conocimos. En su mirada, desenfocada e intimidante, algo se escondía advirtiendo que lo mejor es alejarme por completo.  
No presté atención, estaba embelesada por su belleza.

Luego vino el tiempo de los miedos vencidos y las tragedias insoslayables.

El engaño de Madge y Cato me afecto menos de lo que realmente pudo llegar a trastocar, todo porque un chico rubio contenía mi naturaleza destructiva y las ganas de vender mi cuerpo al mejor postor. Ese hombre que por años fue Cato, luego Leevy, Brutus y por poco Gale. Ese hombre imaginario que deseo con frenesí se convierta en Peeta Mellark.

Mi pequeño, mi tormenta, mi salvador.

_¿Estarán bien?_

Cierro los ojos cuando es mayor el cansancio de lo que puede soportar mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y siento recorrer con maestría el camino que trazan mis risos trenzados. Se deshacen, se acortan, sucumben bajo llamas y deseo.  
El peso de la noche y la culpa y el temor se ciernen sobre mí arrastrándome a la inconsciencia. Los párpados se vuelven ligeros, la lluvia cae lejos, sin lastimarme, libero mi alma de las ataduras y solo entonces en medio de la cama de mi amor...

Me duermo.

_-Esta pasando, una vez más-_

_-No, no es eso...es sólo una discusión-_

_-Es eso lo que me preocupa, se pone peor tras las discusiones-_

_-Papá va a quedarse con nosotros, no nos va a abandonar-_

_-Pero esta es su casa-_

_-Prim, es nuestra casa-_

_-Desearía que en verdad no fuera así-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-En verdad desearía que no fuéramos más que tu y yo...y un hogar feliz...-_

_-¿Cómo en tus cuentos?-_

_-Como en los cuentos-_

_-¿Quieres uno para esta noche?-_

_-¿Me vas a leer?, ¿quiere decir que tú tampoco te quedarás aquí?-_

_-Voy a leerte, luego hay cosas que tengo que hacer..-_

_-¿Cosas?-_

_-Secretos-_

_-¿Los compartirás conmigo como haces con Delly y Finnick?_

_-Sí, algún día, cuando seas mayor-_

_-¿Y hasta entonces deberé conformarme con cuentos?-_

_-Sólo si tu quieres-_

_-Entonces no desearé crecer, entonces no quiero hacerme mayor para perder a mi hermano-_

_-Pero tu nunca vas a perderme-_

_-Lo haré algún día, Delly te llevara consigo-_

_-No-_

_-¿Lo prometes?, ¿juntos siempre a pesar de todo?-_

_- Lo prometo, juntos siempre a pesar de todo-_

_Un beso fraternal sella el pacto entre dos niños cuyos lazos de sangre los hace fuertes. Valientes. Desgarbados. Inexorables. La chica acomoda más su cuerpo, moldeándolo con el de su hermano. El libro de cuentos se abre tranquilo en medio de los gritos de sus padres. Poco a poco el mundo que los rodea comienza a desaparecer. _

_Hubo una vez una princesa increíblemente rica, bella y sabia. Cansada de pretendientes falsos que se acercaban para conseguir sus riquezas, hizo publicar que se casaría con quien le llevase el obsequio más valioso, tierno y sincero a la vez.  
El palacio se llenó de flores y regalos de todos los tipos y colores. De cartas de amor incomparables y de poetas enamorados.  
Y entre todos aquellos regalos magníficos descubrió una piedra; una simple y sucia piedra. _

_Intrigada hizo llamar a quien se la había obsequiado. Pero la curiosidad dio paso a la ofensa cuando el jóven apareció y se explicó diciendo:_

_"Esta piedra representa lo más valioso que puedo regalar princesa: mi corazón. Sincero, liso y puro, pero duro como piedra porque aun no es vuestro. Sólo cuando se llene de amor, la dureza se ablandará y entonces será leal y sincero. Será el amor que creas merecer"_

_El jóven se marchó tranquilo, dejando a la princesa sorprendida y atrapada. Terminó tan enamorada, que llevó la piedra consigo a todas partes. _

_Durante meses llenó al jóven de regalos, atenciones y promesas, pero su corazón permanecía duro como la piedra en sus manos. Desanimada arrojó la piedra al fuego; en las llamas se deshizo la arena y de ellas surgió una veta maciza de oro.  
Fue entonces que lo comprendió. _

_Ella misma tenia que ser el fuego, separando lo útil de lo inútil. _

_Fue entonces que los días venideros su verdadero trabajo comenzó, separando las cosas inútiles de lo importante. El nuevo carácter de la princesa tenía encantados a los ciudadanos de su pueblo. La tildaron la princesa del fuego, con cuya pasión y cercanía transmitía calor verdadero. _

_Pronto como con la piedra, su calor deshizo la coraza sobre el corazón del jóven, quien cumplió su promesa y reveló un corazón sincero.  
Fueron felices hasta el fin de sus días, viviendo como fuego y corazón_

_Lo que dura la eternidad. _

_- ¿Puedo ser el fuego?-_

_-Puedes ser lo que tú quieras-_

_-Encontrarás a tu chica de fuego-_

_Murmuró Prim, ocultando la promesa en el mañana de una profecía. _

Un golpe.

Me desperezo sobre la cama mientras sonidos en la plata baja, comprueban que mi chico ha vuelto.  
El sueño fue reconfortante y quieto, demasiado para la tormenta que estamos cruzando, y aun no pasa lo peor.

Los pasos de Peeta mueren tras el golpe de una puerta. Me debato si bajar o no, después de todo estoy en su cama sin permiso, con una de sus camisetas. Demasiado sugerente y tentador para alcanzar mi bajos anhelos, pero no lo suficiente como para el perdón. En eso estamos claros.  
Opto por permanecer en la cama cuando pasos suaves se deslizan por las escaleras que lo llevan al segundo piso. Dejo de sentirme nerviosa en la medida que más cerca le siento, hasta que soy consiente de los actos que ejecuta mientras se acerca a mí.

_Esta desnudándose frente a mí y yo me quedo tiesa sin saber que hacer_

Primero cae la camisa, luego la polera que alborota esos cabellos que amo y que a la luz de la luna toman un brillo mortal. Se acerca al armario a oscuras, escucho que remueve cosas y algunas otras caen bajo su contacto. Tengo que reprimir una risita cuando maldice por chocar con la esquina de la cama. Cuando baja las escaleras vistiendo solo los pantalones y una toalla colgando del hombro, me estremezco tan duro, que tengo que comprobar mi propio estado una vez que escucho que la puerta del baño ha cerrado.

_Mierda, ¿que se supone que hago ahora?_

Las opciones son mínimas en verdad, podría decirle un "hola" desde la cama mientras se cambia. Quizás hasta pueda esperarlo en el primer piso de la habitación para sorprenderlo cuando salga del baño, o mejor me camuflo en el baño. Mierda Kat, controla las hormonas, no es buen momento ahora.  
Pienso y pienso, pero todas las ideas son influenciadas por la imagen pecadora del cuerpo de Peeta sin ropa. Eso me enciende aún más.  
Cuando la puerta del baño se escucha nuevamente, opto por la única opción que me queda a estas alturas.

_Me hago la dormida._

Sus pasos son tranquilos como la noche. El sonido de su respiración se funde con el ambiente y dispara la mía, que ya sufre y está entrecortada. Abro levemente los ojos por si aún no se ha dado cuenta. La toalla se abraza a esas caderas marcadas y firmes, mientras con una mano agita los risos rebeldes que se niegan a soltar el agua de la ducha; gotitas se deslizan por el pecho.

A la luz de la luna su cuerpo es inmortal. Por Dios, soy consciente que está casi desnudo frente a mí, pero no puedo dejar de notar que es demasiado hermoso.  
_Peeta ha heredado los rasgos finos y tormentosos de su madre._

Me estremezco.

Presa del pánico que llegue a verme cierro los ojos con fuerza, mientras lo escucho deslizarse por la habitación. Ni se molesta en prender la luz ni nada, sigue a oscuras y vuelve a maldecir cuando golpea nuevamente con la cama. En un intento por mantener el equilibrio se apoya sobre ella y sus dedos queman sobre la piel desnuda de mis piernas.  
Tan rápido como siento ese contacto, más pronto se va.

_Al igual que mi respiración._

_Mierda_

Que suerte que a pesar de lo que sintió, no encendió la luz de la pieza. He de estar morada ahora por la falta de aire y mi cuerpo no deja de estremecerse como replica de un terremoto grado 8.8.  
Su respiración también ha disminuido notoriamente. No escucho un paso, un movimiento, nada. Me arden los ojos de las ganas que tengo de abrirlos y me duelen los brazos de tanto contenerme saltar sobre él. Pero estamos enojados. No es así como debo actuar. Debo controlar los malditos impulsos de una buena vez, pero el olor de su cuerpo es tan delicioso, que yo...

Me muevo.

Lentamente al principio, como si saliera de un sueño, giro para terminar de espaldas a la cama, con el rostro hacia un lado (hacia donde está él, claro) y los brazos extendidos a los costados. Abro los ojos lentamente; el miedo me invade tan duro, que contengo la respiración todavía más, para que no se de cuenta de mi engaño.  
Mierda, ¿en serio Kat?, ¿otro engaño?.

Peeta me mira, y su expresión es música para mis oídos.  
Primero serio, luego desconcertado, entonces frío y finalmente cuando baja la mirada por mi cuerpo, oscuro. Los ojos de Peeta se han oscurecido.

Camina hasta donde estoy, todo el aire entra a mi pulmones y me hace jadear. Hunde con el peso de su cuerpo la cama, que vacila un momento en si recibirlo o no. No muevo un músculo mientras gatea hacia mí. Posa todo el peso de su cuerpo al acostarse sobre su abdomen a mi lado. Su rostro frente a frente con el mío, su mirada tímida y transparente de lleno sobre la mía.

_ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_ suspira con cansancio.

Cierra los ojos y yo aprovecho este acto para inclinarme y lanzarme sobre él.

_ Lo siento_ murmuro, pegándome lo más que puedo a su cuerpo níveo_ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

_ ¿Y porque será esta vez?_ vuelve a suspirar con dificultad, supongo que es el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

_ Por todo_ repito las mismas palabras que dijera aquella vez cuando nos conocimos_ pero si eso no te convence, tengo todas mis fechorías en una lista.

Peeta suelta el aire de los pulmones y una sonrisa le adorna el rostro.

_ Ok_ susurra removiéndose. Me lanzo a un lado para darle espacio y Peeta aprovecha esto para girar y alejarse de mí, camino a las escaleras.

Me arrodillo sobre la cama para ver que trama.

_ ¿Peeta?_ pregunto, cuando no vuelve_ ¿Peeta?

Me arrastro fuera de la cama hasta el balcón, para dar con el cuerpo de Peeta empijamado y relajado sobre uno de los sofá. Bajo las escaleras, me inclino sobre él y tazo su rostro con mi mano, hasta dejar ambas palmas pegadas a sus mejillas calentitas.  
Mi chico misterioso abre los ojos.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le pregunto. Peeta pone una expresión lindísima y luego responde.

_ Intentaba dormir

Me ruborizo al escucharle.

_ ¿Estás molesto conmigo?_ pregunto, cuando el silencio agota los recursos y una ola de angustia me deja sin aliento.

_ Katniss, por favor hoy no_ responde desesperado.

_ Quiero solucionar las cosas contigo, Peeta...

_ Basta Katniss_ me interrumpe levantándose_ ahora mismo no es un buen momento, ahora mismo tengo en cosas más importantes en que pensar, en que analizar...

Y eso me deja con la boca sellada para siempre.

Mi manos están empuñadas, las piernas me fallan y termino quedando sentada en el sofá que antes él ocupara. Todo lo que dijo fue extremadamente sincero, quizás si supiera lo que estoy pasando por él no sería así, ¿que importa de todos modos?.  
Peeta sale de la habitación dejando mi alma desnuda. Me siento tonta por sentirme de este modo, tan vulnerable. Ningún chico me hizo sentir de este modo antes. Camino temblorosa hacia el segundo piso donde en alguna parte están mis cosas. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo, ahora entiendo que yo no debo estar aquí, no debí venir desde el principio. Lo que yo pensé podría arreglarse, la otra parte la dio por terminada.

Bajo las escaleras, salgo de la habitación y me hecho a correr sin mirar atrás. Al llegar a la sala donde está la chimenea, encuentro a un Peeta ausente, con expresión agónica, perdido frente a los maderos que sucumben en un fuego lastimero. No hago muestras de despedirme, ni de acercarme a saludar. Sinceramente sus palabras no fueron indirectas que no entendiera, literalmente me mandó a la mierda.

_Supongo que me lo merezco, hice lo mismo con Effie antes de venir aquí._

_Karma._

La oscuridad y el frío me acogen con soltura cuando salgo de la casa. Arropo mi cuerpo con nada mas que mis manos y avanzo con determinación hacia un bosque sombrío e inexpresivo. ¿Qué rayos esperaba de este encuentro?. Rue tenía razón, esto me costo más que un montón de lo siento y caricias acaloradas. Peeta no necesita más problemas en su vida, necesita apoyo, compasión, entendimiento, cariño y Annie puede dárselos, no yo.

Los pasos firmes se convierten en trotes cuando la dimensión de este pensamiento alcanza mis neuronas. Una parte de mí se queda en esa casa a mi espalda. Una parte de mí todavía cree que él va a volver. Tonta, estúpida e ilusa parte.  
No puedo enfadarme con Peeta, este resultado yo me lo busqué.

Las sombras y el silencio una vez más me ponen en estado de alerta. Poco a poco la rabia y el dolor en el pecho se convierte en temor y angustia. Peeta no vendrá y aun faltan un par de metros para llegar a mi casa. Los árboles se hacen más difíciles de evadir y un posible ataque de mi siniestra acosadora, de pronto se me hace inminente.  
Cierro los ojos y me permito suspirar, cierro los ojos y al abrirlos la veo a ella, de pie con sus dos trenzas, iluminadas bajo el claro esplendor de la luna.

Prim.

_ ¿Estoy soñando?_ pregunto, alzando la voz un poco.

Prim no responde.

_ Sabes, esto debería ser un sueño_ camino en su dirección, deteniéndome a escasos metros_ ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, tu hermano me odia.

Prim niega con la cabeza.

_ No me quiere de su lado_ refuto firme_ ...y ya no quiero jugar a los detectives_ doy un paso_ ya no quiero tener visiones_ otro paso más_ ya no quiero verte Primrose, tú no existes, tú no vives y ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Me duelen estas palabras, muchísimo. Pero son la verdad de la situación, no puedo ayudarla.

_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la fuerza de la convicción de estas palabras.

_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

Llevo mis manos a mis oídos y murmuro en voz alta estas palabras, una y otra vez.

_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
__Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _  
_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _  
_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _  
_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

_DESAPARECE_

___Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
__Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _  
_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

_DESAPARECE_

___Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _  
_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti._

DE MI MENTE

_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

AHORA

_Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
__Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
__Tu no existes, tu no vives, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. _

Abro los ojos y la presencia de la niña ha desaparecido.

Una mano fría se posa sobre mi hombro izquierdo robándome un grito.

Volteo a ver y el frío cambia por calor, cuando soy estrechada por un par de brazos; dulces, firmes y calientes brazos musculosos.

Olor a canela, piel nívea, un tiempo aciago que echó raíces taladrando sus ojos.

_Recién ahora lo veo_

Peeta.

¿Porqué no lo noté antes?. Ese era todo el misterio que rondaba su nombre, el dolor, la tristeza, la perdida de una inocencia arrebatada de las manos y depositada en bandeja de plata a merced del mejor postor.

¿Quiero ser ese postor?. En el fondo mi corazón sabe esa respuesta, sólo resta evadir el miedo a hacer posesión.

Los brazos de Peeta me mantienen firme sobre el piso a la vez que su cabellera rubia forma un roce misceláneo sobre mi piel. Como es notable la diferencia de estaturas, es él quien debe inclinarse para quedar costado a costado. Sus manos se trenzan con las mías cuando la primera gota de lluvia cae, aprietan fuerte sobre mí, cuando vuelve a caer y a caer y a caer y convertirse una constante lluvia de lágrimas. Solo me limito a mantener el silencio.

El azul claro, oscurecido bajo un baño de lágrimas se posa sobre mí cuando tengo el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Lo hago sólo cuando mantengo controlados mis impulsos y sentimientos. Si lo hubiera hecho antes, nada impediría haberme puesto a llorar y Peeta no necesita de eso. Este su momento malo, soy yo quien debo consolarlo.

_ Lo siento_ susurra con aprecio, cuando mis manos surcan la espesé de su cabello.

_ Yo también_ respondo estrechándolo. Peeta no duda en responder mi abrazo.

Y así, congelados, entumecidos, maltrechos, rotos, nos unimos y buscamos consuelo el uno en el otro.

Quizás no sea una Annie Cresta lo que complete su vida

_Quizás esa mujer pueda ser yo._

_._

* * *

_. _

_ Ey_ susurra cuando abro los ojos y lo encuentro ya despierto.

_ Ey_ respondo, llevando mi mano a su rostro descubierto. Lo arrastro hasta mí y entonces lo beso.

Un beso suave, un beso tibio, un beso cargado de sentimientos.

_Como extrañaba esos besos. _

Mi piel desnuda roza con su piel desnuda desatando un fuego en mi interior. No me contengo de manifestar lo mucho que me hace feliz este encuentro. Después de todo anoche, luego de volver a su casa, nos pusimos los pijamas (si se pueden llamar así) y nos arrastramos a dormir. Yo con su polera, él con los pantalones.

Al diablo con el frío.

Las manos de Peeta vuelan a mi cintura y me arrastran a los confines del deseo, con sólo rozar con sus yemas mi cuerpo.  
Todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en lo natural que se siente hacer esto, a pesar que no hemos saldado nada. Para Peeta ha de sentirse igual, ya que poco a poco voy rompiendo barreras al descender por su pecho, a pesar que poco a poco él mismo me abandona, y hace que nos separemos por la estúpida respiración.

Me impulso para retomar nuestra tarea.

Brrr Brrr Brrr

Vibra mi teléfono. Peeta estira el brazo para alcanzarlo.

_ Podría ser importante_ susurra sobre mis labios. Yo no cedo y continuo lo de los besos.

_ ¿Más importante que esto?

_ Mas importante que todo lo demás..

No lo dejo continuar y lo beso.

Intenso

Duro

Como yo quiero.

Peeta jadea, cuando por fin lo libero.

_ Preciosa.._suspira con dificultad_ podría ser tu madre.

_Mierda tiene razón, y a decir verdad no estará nada feliz por lo que hablamos ayer. _

___ No quiero atender ahora mismo eso_ replico mordiéndome el labio.

Peeta me sonríe e inclina el rostro para salir al encuentro de mis besos.

Que no llegan por cierto.

Una ola de pánico me cruza el cuerpo cuando Peeta salta de la cama buscando la respuesta a lo golpes escuetos. Busca las pantuflas por la habitación, se calza una polera blanca y baja las escaleras con determinado objeto.  
Me remuevo y voy tras sus espaldas.

La puerta se aporrea tan fuerte que los golpes resuenan en la casa y tienen bufando a Buttercup.

_¡Ey!, de donde ha salido eso. _

_Tal parece que el gato feo encontró un nombre después de todo. _

Peeta gira la manilla de la puerta sin que pueda hacer nada. Una figura conocida aparece en el umbral de la puerta; sus ojos, su expresión, la postura. Todo refleja enfado y muy dentro de ella dolor.

Effie nos escudriña a ambos.

La primera en caer bajo su desaprobación soy yo, tanto por la pintas como por la actitud. Algo ligeramente desafiante.  
Luego su mirada recae en Peeta y todo lo que veo me aterra, ya que ahora si que va a estar difícil estar juntos, cuando la mano negra de Effie golpee el plató moviendo los hilos. Ninguno de nosotros estará ajeno a su control y sometimiento.

_ Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos_ ruge inexpresiva.

Mi instinto me lleva a tomar la mano de Peeta con fuerza y trenzar mis dedos a los suyos. Peeta me reconforta sosteniéndolos.

_ Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

_ No tenemos mucho tiempo así que no quiero dramas, aun falta empacar tus cosas...

_ ¿Qué?

Pregunto, cuando sus palabras caen sobre mí como cubos de hielo desde un barril.

_ Que nos vamos_ responde Effie enfurecida_ tú y yo nos devolvemos al Distrito Uno.

_ Estas loca

_ Ya rompí el contrato de la casa

_ Yo no me pienso mover de aquí, así que perdiste el tiempo de todos modos...

_ Katniss Trinket, sal de esta casa ahora_ brama Effie con agresividad. Da un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo un paso hacia Peeta.

_ NO_ respondo con fuerza, una que saco del agarre firme sobre los dedos de Peeta y del calor que emana su cuerpo que protege el mío.

_ Por ningún motivo voy a pasar por esta desolación, ya tuve mucho de ti en el Distrito 1, tus días de fiesta y mala fama alcanzaron el límite, ahora muévete y ve por tus cosas.

_ Señora Trinket..._ interviene Peeta, cuando nota mi tensión.

_ Tú te callas_ lo corta Effie sin piedad. Entonces me enfurezco.

_ ¡No le hables de ese modo!_ grito ubicándome delante de Peeta.

_ Le hablo como quiero porque es por su culpa que nos vamos de todos modos.

Me estremezco.

_Oh No, Effie se refiere a lo que dije anoche. _

Peeta me mira interrogante.

___ ¡No nos quedaremos aquí para ser el hazme reír de todo el pueblo!

_ Effie no...

_ Tú te harás cargo, porque no voy a permitir que Katniss pase por esto sola mientras tú te lavas las manos.

_ ¡Effie para!_ le grito, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Peeta me mira desconcertado.

_ Yo veré que te hagas cargo del hijo que espera

Peeta abre mucho los ojos.

_ Yo me voy a encargar de hacerte ver lo que significa ser papá.

Oh Mi Dios.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Las riendas de la vida. **

_"He estado intentando hacerlo bien, he estado viviendo una vida solitaria"_

La mejilla me arde, pero no me alcanzan las energías como para llevar la mano allí. Todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, es mantener la mente en blanco y soltar uno que otro suspiro, mientras que veo la puerta aporrearse. Peeta camina hacia ella como movido por una especie de magnetismo, se mantiene ahí dándome la espalda, mientras sigo sin poder enfocar las ideas en la mente y el dolor interno crece y crece.  
Creí que había generado cierta inmunidad hacia los golpes de mi madre, y no me refiero solo a los físicos. Llegué a un punto en mi vida donde no importaba lo mal que me fuese con ella, simplemente no podía lastimarme. Pensé que al venir aquí podríamos dejar eso atrás, tomar esta nueva oportunidad y partir de cero.

Lástima, en la vida no existe un F5. Me habría venido bien en estos momentos.

_Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien en este momento, quiero hacer las cosas bien, de veras lo necesito._

Busco y busco entre las palabras perdidas en viejos discursos de despedida y de perdón, pero nada es lo suficientemente bueno como para borrar las vergüenza que siento en estos momentos y remediar en algo las cosas con Peeta. Porque, ¿qué debo decir ahora?, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?.  
Peeta parece estar viviendo su propio shock mental.

No lo culpo.

Silba el viento que se cola por la rendija del entre-techo, es el único sonido que llena los espacios en estos momentos. Peeta y yo nos hemos convertido en especies de estatuas. Como no visto más que la polera del pijama de Peeta, no es divertido estar de pie en medio de la sala, viendo como el chico que amo se retuerce a dos manos tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar; entender y no cuestionar, una verdadera tarea cuesta arriba.  
Los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Todo pasa muy lento cuando estás en una especie de agujero negro personal, la oleada de mala vibra y los sentimientos de culpa se mecen una y otra vez hacia tu interior, reabriendo las heridas, inclusive las más viejas, y entonces es inevitable caer en una espiral de remordimiento y culpa, dolor y desazón, pena y martirio con la típica preguntita de ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?. ¿Dónde estaba cuando dejé que estas cosas pasaran?, o ¿Qué quería conseguir?.

Si el cerebro fuera un músculo estaría tan flácido e inservible como lo está cada músculo de mi cuerpo en estos momentos. Mi corazón ha enviado su carta de renuncia, se fue en busca de un portador estable y amigo que lo cuide mucho más que yo. Así pues de este modo están las cosas ahora, me llamo Katniss Trinket, soy una masa de músculo flácido cubierto de piel, con un cerebro inservible y un corazón desertor. Sí, eso es lo que soy, un corazón desertor.

Peeta resurge de las cenizas de los "!What the fuck!", moviendo su rubia cabellera como señal de vida. Aun mantiene la frente apoyada en la puerta, pero desde la posición comienza a balbucear algo. Ni idea de lo que pueda ser.

Es estúpido que este simple acto mande un pensamiento a mi mente floja; me imagino sosteniendo un control remoto y autorizándonos con subtítulos pegados a la frente. De este modo Peeta podría entender lo que realmente quiero decir cuando abro la bocota y no daría paso a las dobles lecturas que lo único que hacen es cagar los momentos felices. Esta mañana estaba viviendo uno de esos momentos felices con Peeta a mi lado y ahora es una total mierda.

Lo bueno no dura para siempre.

Buceo en un lago que rebosa de "lo siento" y "déjame explicarte". Aguas bien densas y poco confiables que a cada instante me tiran hacia atrás. ¿En qué debo confiar ahora?. Mi corazón salió huyendo, la valentía se escondió y el cerebro de limita a hacer algo más que relatar hechos. Soy buena haciendo esto, por ejemplo, Peeta ahora me mira con una expresión durísima, mientras camina hasta donde yo estoy de pie. _Mierda, que hago, qué hago._ No puedo simplemente tomar ese control remoto y ponerlo en pausa, no puedo apretar "rec" y grabar los buenos momentos, así como tampoco puedo apretar "exit" y salir de aquí. Este es el mundo de los humanos, aquí las cosas son más complicadas.

Peeta extiende la mano y mi cuerpo reacciona preso de lo que dejó la emoción de lo vivido hace poco; retrocedo.  
Su expresión dura cambia entonces drásticamente y esos ojos cristalinos me indican lo que está pensando. Mi pequeño debe de entender que esta no es la primera vez que sucede, que no es la primera vez que alguien me golpea. Acorta de inmediato la distancia que nos separa y carga con mi peso hasta la cocina, donde quedo nuevamente inmóvil en uno de los pisos cerca de la mesa de la cocina.

Todo lo que hago ahora es observar como Peeta se mueve. Camina de aquí para allá buscando que hacer, supongo que no es demasiado tarde para el desayuno o quizás solo busque una excusa para no mirarme. Da igual. Fijo la mirada en un punto imaginario sobre la mesa, mientras escucho como se mueven las cosas, se vierten otras y la cocina es encendida. Por un instante no soy demasiado consciente de lo que sucede, me pierdo en ideas tontas que tienen que ver con desaparecer y morir. Luego un escalofrío me recorre la espina y entonces la imagen de Peeta frente a mí me sorprende, sosteniendo un poco de hielo en mi mejilla.

Libero un grito.

_ ¡No Gato!_ alcanza a gritar Peeta.

Mi grito asustó al gato feo de Peeta quien salió dando saltos sobre la mesa. Literalmente volteó un bol de harina sobre mí y mi mejilla humedecía por el hielo, actuó como el perfecto absorbente para dejarme toda tiznada y con una gruesa capa de base con polvos de hornear. Ahora sí me siento horrible y luzco como tal.  
Peeta nuevamente entra en un estado de conmoción.

Mierda, si antes no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni como actuar. Ahora con este atuendo menos. Lo único que hago es mantener la cara de asco y los brazos en altos esperando que suceda un milagro. Peeta mantiene una postura similar, pero sosteniendo la bolsa con hielos. Esto es un poco extraño, los dos estamos estáticos nada más observando, Gato suelta un maullido que completa el ambiente también muerto. Los ojos de Peeta están tan abiertos con la sorpresa carcomiendolos frente a mí, que me parecen casi un espejo donde puedo ver lo horrorosa que estoy, toda cubierta de harina, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión entre de rabia, asco y fastidio. Peeta libera un gemido, como si sufriera, y entonces se larga a reír.

Risas, carcajadas, los hielos se esparcen por el suelo ya que ha soltado la bolsa para golpear la mesa, mientras me apunta. Peeta se esta riendo de mí, y yo me río de mí misma con él. Ambos lo hacemos, gracias al gato feo hemos roto el hielo.  
Cuando el dolor en el abdomen es mayor que las ganas de seguir riendo, me levanto del piso para alcanzar el paño de cocina que reposa en el lavadero. Me limpio sin cuidado el rostro y salto sobre Peeta que sigue retorciéndose en el suelo, producto de la gracia del gato feo.

Me arrodillo a su lado y lo observo recuperarse.

_ Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto_ suspira. Esta acostado boca arriba con ambos brazos extendidos.

_ Ni yo_ le digo acomodándome. Llevo mis rodillas a mi pecho y con mis brazos formo una armadura sobre ellas.

_ Lo siento.._ susurra de pronto_ yo no debí, digo es que fue divertido, pero aun así yo...

Lo único que puedo pensar ahora es "oww, ¡es tan lindo!". Me pide disculpas por reírse cuando la que debería aprovechar el momento para pedir disculpas soy yo. Esto sólo me sucede con Peeta, de eso estoy segura, y de lo otro es que mirándolo ahora me parece más bello, más bueno y yo lo voy a amar por siempre.

_ Ya basta Peeta, ¿me pides disculpas por reírte de mí?, soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas.

_ Sí_ suspira mirando el techo_ ser padre a los 18 no es algo que esperas.

Mierda, lo lanzó antes de lo que esperaba, lo malo es que no sé si lo hace en serio o sigue bromeando conmigo producto de lo recién ocurrido. ¿Alguna ayuda sobre qué responder?

Inhalo profundamente y por primera vez respondo, según lo que mi corazón me dice.

_ Supongo que nos tomamos las cosas muy a la ligera, ya sabes..._ Me inclino para quedar frente a él y gesticulo_ "no usamos protección".

Peeta sonríe.

_ Oh cariño, no me tomes a mal pero yo creí que tú tomabas la pastilla_ responde, reponiendo mechones de cabellos cubiertos con rastros de harina tras mis orejas.

_ Ya sabes..._ Digo encogiéndome de hombros_ no soy la responsable en esta relación..._ Me alejo para quedar sobre mis piernas nuevamente_...tampoco la honesta.

Peeta parece entender el rumbo que toma nuestra singular charla, porque me mira con esa sonrisa borrada de su rostro y con ojos tranquilos como el mar manso luego de una tormenta. Tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar en este momento, pero tampoco quiero dar paso atrás. Llego la hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida, de poner orden y alzar la voz para que la luz se abra paso por la tormenta.

Mi chico misterioso se incorpora para quedar frente a frente junto a mí. Toma mis manos entre las suyas, menos temblorosas y me mira como si nada importara, más que el simple hecho de estar juntos.

_ Quizás ese haya sido el problema desde el principio, ninguno de nosotros lo fue.

Lo miro atenta, sus palabras entran en mi como la culpa sale a toda prisa. Si no estoy del toda sorda, creo que él también asume que no ha sido del todo sincero y eso, aunque suene tomado de los pelos, me da algo de esperanza.

_ Que tontos somos, ¿no crees?_ Digo apretando la unión de nuestras manos_ ...tal vez ya sea hora de mostrarnos tal cual somos, sin secretos, sin aspirar a nada más, pura y simple verdad.

_ Soy huérfano_ responde Peeta.

_ Yo una zorra_ suelto casi al instante_ alejada de las andanzas, pero con pasado de zorra igualmente._ Intento arreglar, ganándome una sonrisa de Peeta interminable.

_ Me gusta cocinar_ añade él.

_ ¿Eso es malo?_ pregunto risueña.

_ A algunos les parece un poco afeminado_ Dice, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

_ Tu jamás te verías como un afeminado, aunque tienes manos suaves.

_ ¿Y eso te gusta?_ pregunta.

_ Sí_ Digo mordiéndome el labio inferior_ para que sepas me gustas completo, aunque tengo mi lista personal de partes favoritas...

Peeta libera una carcajada y yo me uno a ella. Aun seguimos sin soltarnos las manos.

_ Una lista con fechorías y otras con partes de mí que te gustan, creo que estoy algo asustado.

_ Deberías_ añado sonriente_ Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de mí y...

_ Y aunque las supiera todas igualmente me sorprenderías.._ Interrumpe.

Intenta dejar el agarre de mis manos pero yo fuerzo para que no lo haga y lo miro suplicante. Peeta parece entender que mis intenciones van muy alejadas de dejarlo ir, así que me muestra las suyas inclinando el rostro para besarme. Acorto las distancia entre nosotros.

El beso viene suave, necesitado y completamente relajante. Me mantengo en esta postura incómoda, hasta que Peeta tira de mí con sus brazos; ahora me doy cuenta que lo he soltado y no tengo mis manos en ningún lugar. Las llevo a su cabello.  
El calor que irradia el cuerpo de Peeta funde el mío por completo, haciéndome suspirar. Tiro los mechones de su cabello haciendo caso a la sensación de vacío que crece en mí y no se llena con nada. Sólo tengo sus labios para saciarme, sus cabellos para rasgar, su cuello para aferrarme y tirarlo más cerca de mi, si ya no lo estamos. Respiro apenas, me separo, tomo aire y entonces el momento llega otra vez, me falta el aire de nuevo, comemos de nuestros labios y nos separamos nuevamente.  
Jamás había estado más hambrienta en toda mi vida, tengo ganas de doblarme y apretar algo. Enlazo mis piernas para formar un lazo sobre la cadera de Peeta, quien ha de estar experimentando lo mismo que yo, ya que todo lo que hace es besarme una vez, y otra y otra, y ya parece que me vuelvo loca vez que aumenta la intensidad de sus mordidas, o las veces que pide permiso para entrar en mi boca, o la forma como sus dedos presionan mi piel haciéndome temblar de placer, y sólo nos estamos besando.

Ahora viene el momento donde pongo la mente en blanco y me dejo llevar por lo que siento. Llevo mis manos al borde de la polera y comienzo a tirar de ella.

_ Mmm no..._jadea Peeta sosteniéndome las manos_ no, no ahora...no

_ Pero yo...

Continúo besándolo. Mi chico misterioso tiene dificultad para rechazarme, pero me aleja al tercer beso, respirando con dificultad. Lo miro con el deseo estampado en la frente, y el porcentaje de vergüenza está tan bajo en estos momentos, que tengo que presionar duro sobre los hombros de Peeta para refrenar el impulso de quitarme la polera y lanzarme sobre él, como una salvaje sexual y necesitada. De todos modos él tiene la culpa, le advertí que quería violarle. Porque sí que quiero, no es ta mal si sólo lo pienso ¿no?, porque en verdad quiero, aunque Peeta me mire con esos ojos hermosos que atesoro y su rostro lo cruce la más bella de las sonrisas.

_Hay Peeta, lo que te voy a hacer luego que hagas la maldita pregunta._

Mi chico misterioso se recupera pronto y acomoda mi cuerpo demasiado apretujado al suyo para retomar una charla. Estamos frente a frente, él con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con las mías en cualquier lugar, simplemente se pasean por el pecho, el rostro, los hombros, sus manos. Ahí es cuando Peeta aprovecha para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

_ Mi color favorito es el naranjo, duermo con las ventanas abiertas, me gusta pintar y cocinar y a veces veo a mi hermana muerta en sueños_ suspira_ toda mi familia falleció calcinada en esta misma casa y siento que soy incapaz de dejar el pasado atrás, le mentí a la chica que me gusta diciéndole que seamos sólo amigos aunque ahora me cuesta más controlarme con ella, la gente me odia porque piensa que inicié el incendio que mató a mis padres y todo lo que puedo pensar es en qué rayos pasó ese día, porque no recuerdo nada más que los gritos de mi hermana.

Me mantengo en silencio, Peeta acuna mi rostro y me mira sin pestañear. Supongo que es mi turno para sacar lo que llevo por dentro.

_ Mi color favorito es el verde, soy adicta al chocolate y a los bollos de queso, mi papá es alcohólico y mi mamá mujeriega, tenía un novio que me engañó con mi mejor amiga, yo lo engañaba también con chicos que conocía en fiestas, me encantaba emborracharme y tener sexo para olvidar lo loco que estaban las cosas en casa, de hecho nos vinimos para acá porque los comentarios de mi reputación alcanzaron los oídos de Effie, ella es quien sacrificó su vida para así darme la oportunidad de rehacer la mía, aunque casi me acuesto con Gale apenas llegué y un viejo decrépito intentó violarme. Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida eres tú, y aun no estoy segura que pasos seguir para tenerte para siempre, porque mi intenciones tampoco van de la mano de una simple amistad_ Llevo mis manos a las suyas que reposan en mis mejillas y las aprieto para infundirme fuerzas. Lo siguiente que voy a decir definirá para siempre las cosas entre nosotros_ Yo quiero ser más que tu amiga y para eso antes tienes que saber que...

Un beso, Peeta aparece en escena robándome un beso y sellando con esto para siempre las palabras que por un instante pesé decir.

_Ahora no me siento tan valiente._

Quizás ya fui demasiado valiente por un día, y aun queda resolver las cosas con mi madre. Puede que este sea el momento más perfecto y si hablo lo arruine y termine de perder a Peeta para siempre. Ya fue mucho que perdonara una paternidad de mentira; el tema de la investigación y las cosas que saqué de su casa, son otra cosa. Me metí sin permiso en el pasado de Peeta, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar cuando estuviera preparado para hacerlo. Esto es algo más emocional, su pasado es algo que aun duele, puesto que las heridas aun no se han cerrado, y dudo si algún día lo harán.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en mis sentidos totalmente entregados a las caricias y besos de Peeta, cierro los ojos y pienso que tal vez esta vez, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, la suerte efectivamente está de mi lado.

.

* * *

.

¿Pueden dolerte de las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

Sinceramente creo que ahora las cosas no pueden ir mejor, claro si se ponen mejor no estaría en desacuerdo, pero si no soy feliz igualmente. Son cerca de las ocho de la noche y voy camino a mi casa a hablar con mi madre. ¿Debería estar preocupada?. Sí y lo estoy, pero es tal la felicidad que me embarga, que creo que ni apareciendo la maldita perra de su madre a acecharme perdería la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Mmm, si, pasar todo el día en brazos de tu novio y bajo sus atenciones es algo que sin duda deja la vara bien alta. Si algo quiere echar a perder mi buen humor hoy, tendrá que esforzarse demasiado. Y no es como que las cosas hayan quedado de ese modo con Peeta, no oficializamos el temita del noviazgo, aunque es casi lo mismo porque ambos dejamos clara la parte de ser más que amigos del otro, por lo tanto...

Pues hice una lista con las cosas que tengo que resolver para que ahora sí la magia perdure.

**Punto uno:** ser honesta con Peeta.

Bueno, esa parte esta en proceso, pero luego de los besos y el desayuno y más besos. Por fin pudimos ser como somos, sin reservas, sin pretensiones, sólo Peeta y Katniss. Hablé mucho sobre mi relación con papá y Effie y también de como era mi vida en el Distrito Uno. Mi chico misterioso prestaba atención y una que otra vez jugaba con mi cabello. Creo que le gusta mi cabello, siempre lo estaba tocando y enrollando con los dedos. A veces también me acariciaba las mejillas. Pero en fin, el punto es que preparamos de comer y hablé lo que más pude de mi familia, de mi vida y de todos los asuntos ligados al pasado vergonzoso. Peeta no quería que siguiera con esa historia, pero yo quería que supiera que no soy la chica que él merece, pero sí la que lo quiere a su lado.

Siempre.

Esperen...¡Cómo llegué a tener sentimientos tan profundos por un ser humano!

No lo sé, supongo que en lo que a mí respecta no había conocido el amor verdadero. Ya era hora que me tocara el minuto feliz alguna vez. Este es mi momento, Peeta es mío. No voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie lo estropee.

**Punto dos:** No forzar las cosas respecto del pasado de Peeta.

Quizás parte de la curiosidad de Effie se manifiesta en mis genes, pero esta vez mientras era su turno para hablar no lo interrumpí en ningún momento. Me moría de ganas por preguntar respecto del pasado con Finnick. Mi chico misterioso es inteligente, habló sólo de la relación con su madre, su padre y su pequeña hermana. Días de campo, sueños de niño, una amistad de toda la vida con la pobre Delly, quien también perdió a su familia siendo aun muy jóven. Omitía muy bien todo lo que tenía que ver con el accidente y la amistad con Finn, sé porque lo hizo, pero me duele ver que aun no tiene confianza para hablar de ello. Pues bien, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos dorados y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba, me prometí a mi misma no entrometerme más con el pasado de Peeta, al menos no mientras no le confiese todo lo que sé y las cosas que he averiguado. Hasta entonces, su vida y las cosas que hablamos en casa de Haymitch quedarán en el vagón de los recuerdos.

**Punto tres:** Arreglar las cosas con Effie.

Vale, metí la pata. No sé como enfrentar las cosas ahora que camino a mi casa, supongo que esta vez la valentía no puede fallar, porque en serio quiero arreglar las cosas con mi madre. Espero que ella también quiera arreglarlas conmigo, ya que no tengo intención alguna de volver al Distrito Uno, ni mucho menos alejarme de Peeta.

Será difícil, pero es peor salir huyendo de las cosas. Eso es lo que yo he hecho toda mi vida, correr una maratón de fracasos y desventuras. No puedo salir corriendo esta vez, las cosas están bien, Peeta me quiere, me lo dijo más de una vez esta tarde. Y yo lo quiero a él, más bien lo amo, aunque no me atreva a confesar mis sentimientos aun. La luz está prendida y me muestra por fin que rumbo tomar. Este es el camino que yo quiero.

Lucharé por él.

Ahora el bosque que separa nuestras casas ya no me parece tan misterioso. La casa está dentro de mi campo de visión, y está tan oscuro. Espero que Effie no haya salido o se haya ido sin mí. El pánico entra de pronto haciéndome ganar velocidad. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle pedido a Peeta que me acompañara, aunque esto es algo que debía hacerlo sola.

En fin, todo pinta mucho mejor cuando tengo a mi chico misterioso de mi lado.

Alcanzo el corredor mojado de la parte trasera de nuestra casa. A través del cristal alcanzo a ver a Effie quien está apoyada sobre el mesón de la cocina sollozando. Tiene todo el pelo recogido en una cola, un polerón que no combina para nada con la falda que tiene puesta y el maquillaje le escurre de los ojos y macha parte de sus mejillas. Todo lo que pienso ahora es en la culpa por ser la causante de su dolor, en el minuto me gusta hacer esto, pero entonces es como ahora, que me siento mal y tonta, porque después de todo no hay una guía de como ser padres. Ni yo misma sé como seré cuando tenga los míos.

Doy la vuelta para entrar por la puerta principal. Intento no hacer ruido cuando alcanzo la cocina. Desde el umbral de la puerta me encuentro a Effie con la cabeza entre las manos, ya ha dejado de llorar pero aun así uno que otro suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios y su cuerpo muestra tensión. Me aproximo a ella y dejo caer mi mano sobre sus hombros. Intento esbozar mi mejor sonrisa cuando voltea a ver y apenas tengo tiempo para hacer equilibrio cuando se lanza a mis brazos. Ambas retomamos las lagrimas.

Por un tiempo y no me importa cuanto permanecemos así, llorando en los brazos de la otra.

Hace tiempo que no sentía el calor que emana el cuerpo de mi madre, a pesar de todas las cosas me tranquiliza, me hace sentir bien, protegida y eso es algo que sólo ella puede conseguir. Sé bien que las cosas entre nosotras no han sido fáciles, que nuestra relación no entra en los estándares de relación de madre-hija, ni en algo parecido. Pero ahora mientras lloro en sus brazos me pregunto, ¿por eso no es mejor?.

Ella es quien cuidó de mí cuando me dio la peste. Ella se quedó conmigo tras el divorcio con papá y él ni siquiera se ha presentado hasta ahora. Es Effie quien a pesar de todo vuelve siempre, siempre de mi lado. Es odiosa, me molesta, la mayor parte del tiempo me deja sola, muchas de las veces no tiene idea de lo que sucede en mi vida, pero a pesar de todo al final del día es reconfortante saber que ella va a estar ahí, conmigo. Peeta no tiene a nadie en el mundo.

Es cierto, sé lo que piensan esto no es algo que debió salir de mi así tan fácil, Peeta me ayudo a ver lo afortunada que soy. Las cosas que nos hacemos, que nos decimos, son fáciles de perdonar porque a pesar de todo ella es mi madre. Y aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo e imaginé esta charla más llena de gritos y discusiones, ya no más.

Ya no más.

_ Lo siento_ Digo lo mejor que puedo, apoyada en su hombro.

_ Lo siento_ Responde ella, sus lágrimas mojan la polera del pijama de Peeta, pero no me molesta realmente, este es uno de esos momentos.

_ Si te hace sentir mejor no estoy embarazada_ Effie se remueve entre mis brazos y tira de mí para verme a los ojos_ Lo dije porque estaba molesta, quería...yo quería hacerte sentir mal y...

_ Lo sé_ me interrumpe_ lo supe apenas vi la reacción que tuvo el muchacho, también quise hacerte sentir mal por mentirme...ambas somos culpables, no hay nada que decir, estamos a mano.

_ No se trata de estar o no estar a mano_ Discuto_ No quiero mantener una relación así, vez que nos molestamos la una con la otra.

_ Yo tampoco_ Dice limpiándose los ojos.

_ Quiero que seas mi madre, quiero confiar en ti, tener la fe que no me abandonarás como cuando niña...

_ Lo siento Katniss_ interrumpe Effie sollozando_ Lo siento, sé que elegí ser mujer antes de madre y lo siento, me arrepiento sobre todo porque Chaff...

_ ¡NO HABLES DE ESO!_ la corto.

_ Pero tengo que hacerlo, la culpa me está matando por dentro...perdóname, por favor.

_ Ya te perdoné por todo, pero no hables de Chaff en estos momentos, no puedo lidiar con eso...

_ Entiendo_ suspira_ Has tenido que ver tanto, que pasar por tantas cosas con las que lidiaste a tu corta edad, yo simplemente no tengo cara para reclamarte nada...

_ Pero quiero que lo hagas, necesito que sigas siendo mi madre_ le suplico. Effie me mira como si no lo creyera_ Yo también me equivoqué, hay muchas cosas que me merezco, pero ya nada podemos para cambiar el pasado_ Respiro profundamente y evoco las palabras de Peeta_ te quiero, siempre serás mi madre y quiero que seamos sinceras en adelante la una con la otra...

_ ¿Quieres confiar en mí?_ pregunta sin aliento.

_ Necesito confiar en ti, eres todo lo que me queda, eres todo lo que tengo. Yo también me he equivocado y tú también has cometido tus errores pero quien soy yo para juzgar, no quiero juzgar, quiero dejar de sentir odio cada vez que discuto contigo, y también quiero que me perdones.

_ Te perdono_ susurra Effie_ y también quiero dejar de pelear, eres todo lo que tengo. Somos todo la una de la otra.

_ Te amo mamá

_ Yo también te amo cariño

_ ¿Todo bien?_ pregunto, antes de sellar esta charla con un abrazo.

_ Todo bien_ afirma Effie y entonces nos abrazamos.

_Hemos salido de la tormenta, nuevamente._

Como era de esperar mi madre supera las lágrimas rápidamente. Se levanta y comienza a pasear por la cocina, murmurando una serie de cosas por mi vestir y por como nos encontró a Peeta y a mí esta mañana. A pesar de todo no parece molesta.  
Como ninguna de las dos ha cenado, acordamos preparar algo para comer rápidamente. Effie quiere sopa y yo unos sándwich, terminamos preparando pasta y algo de carne asada. Effie me pidió que invitara a Peeta para que nos acompañara a cenar.

Imagino la reacción de ustedes, la mía fue algo parecido.

Como no tengo el número de Peeta tengo que salir corriendo por el bosque camino a su casa para avisarle. La pasta aun no está lista y la carne está recién siendo preparada por las inexpertas manos de mi madre. Tendré que apresurarme si queremos tener algo que comer para nosotras y para Peeta. Eso si él acepta venir conmigo después de todo, aunque conociéndolo, no tiene porque decir que no.

Hace frío, no llevo chaleco y la luz no es más que un pequeño rastro sobre las montañas. Como voy corriendo tardo la nada misma en llegar a la casa de mi Peeta. Abro la puerta sin golpear y lo encuentro sentado en la sala frente a la chimenea con el feo gato entre sus piernas. Mmm, me gustaría ser Buttercup en estos momentos.

Esperen, ¿dije Buttercup?

_Ugh, de dónde salió eso._

_ Creo que lo mimas demasiado_ hablo cuando todavía no llego a él. Peeta se sobresalta pero de inmediato me sonríe y libera al pequeño gato, para llegar a mi altura.

_ ¿Celosa?_ pregunta mientras se levanta.

_ Tu no sabes cuanto, mejor que se cuide todo ser viviente que se acerque a ti.

Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a sus labios. Es un beso bastante sano para mi gusto, pero de todos modos sirve para sentir el calor de su cuerpo nuevamente. _Ah, lindo, musculoso y caliente cuerpo, y yo sin mucho tiempo para tocarle. _

_ ¿Todo bien?_ pregunta mi pequeño desde el espacio en mi cuello. El aliento cálido se esparce en ese punto a todo mi ser, no puedo más que temblar.

_ Effie quiere que cenes con nosotras.

Peeta se aparta

_ ¿Estás segura?_ pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Sí_ Digo, colgándome del cuello_ las cosas salieron bien después de todo.

_ OOOOh, y ¿estás segura que no debo llevar un chaleco antibalas?

Sonreímos como cómplices que nos hemos vuelto, su sola mirada me traspasa y me infunde tanta paz. No puedo evitar capturar sus labios, ahora estoy segura que son sólo míos y por muy desastrosa que sea, Peeta va a quererme de todos modos. Yo soy su morena perdición.

_ Pasta y carne asada, las chicas cocinan_ le digo guiñándole un ojo.

_ Entonces llevaré el postre

_ Pues te tocó la parte más fácil_ discuto grave.

_ No menosprecies los postres sólo porque están al final, algunos requieren un montón de tiempo.

Mi Peeta, le sonrío por ese comentario tan inocente, aun no puedo creer que piense en dulces y chocolates, mientras que cuando pienso en postres pienso en él. Debe haber algo malo en mí, porque pensar en Peeta de esa manera es casi como disfrutar comer la carne humana, aunque si yo lo bañara en chocolate y le plantara unas mordiditas, tampoco me daría asco.

_Ok, ya tienes que parar esta clase de pensamientos Katniss. Cómo se ve que me ha afectado la abstinencia. _

___ Vale_ le digo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios_ ¿vas a eso de las diez o diez treinta a comer con nosotras?

_ ¿Puedo decir que no?_ pregunta sonriendo. Lo miro ceñuda.

_ No, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer Mellark?

_ ¿Hay algo mejor que pasar tiempo contigo y con tu madre, que por un instante pensó que te dejé embarazada?

_ Já Já, buen chiste Mellark, espero tengas más de esos de donde lo sacaste, a mi madre le encantaran.

Me deshago de su abrazo y camino hasta la puerta para retirarme. Peeta me acorrala en ella y trata de robarme un par de besos, lo esquivo y me mantengo firme, al menos por un momento.

_ Aun no acepto_ susurra despacito sobre mi oído.

_ Pues problema tuyo, pasarás hambre.

_ ¿No intentaras convencerme?_ pregunta travieso y ¡ Ahhhh!, me vuelvo loca. Otra vez esa risita creída y esa forma de poner las cejas que adoro. Uf, como que hace calor aquí.

_ Ahora no puedo_ susurro muy cerca de sus labios y con mirada seductora_ pero ya veras las técnicas que tengo para cuando estemos solos, te haré decir todos tus secretos.

_ Ugh

_ Sí Mellark, Ugh

Peeta sonríe.

El gato feo bufa y reclama atención. Mi pequeño lo toma en brazos y hasta le acaricio un poco la cabeza, acostumbrándome a compartir a mi chico con este animal.

_ Lo siento Buttercup, tu no estás invitado.

_ ¿Buttercup?_ pregunta Peeta extrañado.

_ Un gato decente merece un mejor nombre que Gato_ me explico alzando una ceja.

_ ¿Buttercup es un nombre?, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

_ Pfff, pues Buttercup es un nombre bastante común en mi antiguo Distrito, Gato es patético y basta con como luce.

_ Vale, vale no lo ofendas_ refuta Peeta tapándole las orejas al gato feo. Lo mira con cariño y luego le pregunta si le gusta el nombre.

_ Le gusta_ sonríe Peeta_ pues gracias a Kat, estás rebautizado gordo_ sonrío y ambos mimamos al tierno minino.

_ Me tengo que ir, no tardes...

_ Ahí estaré, lo prometo.

Deposito un beso en sus labios y salgo dando votes devuelta a mi casa. Ahora sí que no hay rastros de luz y caminar por los árboles me lleva algo más de tiempo de lo normal. Effie debe estar furiosa.  
Apresuro el paso, el olor sale por las ventanas abiertas y para mi sorpresa, huele bastante bien. Las luces de la cocina están encendidas y el calor de la chimenea mantiene un grato ambiente en toda la casa. Por primera vez desde que llegamos la siento acogedora.

Una nota en el mesón me informa que mi madre ha subido a arreglarse un poco. Quizás yo también debería cambiarme por algo mejor, después de todo viene Peeta, por él debo hacer un esfuerzo. Subo las escaleras a mi cuarto, que últimamente he usado bastante poco, tiro todo en el piso y saco un par de prendas al azar, gustándome el resultado; falda corta de jeans, pantys de lana negra, botines negros que me hacen ganar altura y para acompañarlo una blusa abotonada y con lunares, algo transparente así que uso un brasier negro para que combine. Ato mis risos en una coleta alta y salgo dando un portazo en dirección a la cocina. Effie ya se encuentra ahí, alistando los platos.

_ Comeremos en la mesa_ digo apenas entro.

_ Por supuesto cariño, no lo voy a recibir en la cocina_ Effie alza la mirada y una luz alcanza sus ojos inmediatamente. Todo lo que veo en ella es aprobación.

Me sonrojo.

_ Te ves muy contenta_ Dice, mientras toma las copas para llevarlas a la mesa. Le ahorro el trabajo y me encargo de ello.

_ Me siento contenta_ Respondo. _Por fin las cosas toman el rumbo que yo quiero._

Effie sonríe y termina de acomodar los platos. Falta poco para las diez de la noche y Peeta no ha de tardar en llegar, le dije que viniera a eso de las diez o diez treinta. Sinceramente, espero que llegue a las diez, ya que me muero de hambre.

De verle, sí que me entienden.

_ ¿Cariño?_ llama Effie mi atención. Está inclinada sobre un mueble removiendo cosas.

_ Sí_ Le digo.

_ ¿Sabes donde puse las servilletas?

_ Esas cosas están en la cocina, ya sabes que dejo todo siempre...

El timbre.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, Mierda, ese debe ser Peeta._

Antes de salir corriendo como una tonta a los brazos de mi chico, cada vez menos misterioso, advierto a mi madre para que borre la sonrisita de la cara y no haga alguna estupidez. Esto es lo que me gusta de ella, supera las cosas rápido y no da cabida al pasado. Effie es de las que viven el presente y disfruta de él, ojalá yo hubiera heredado ese aspecto de ella.

_ Dijiste que serías buena_ advierto.

Effie me mira con picardía.

_ Yo nunca prometí nada_ responde sonriendo. Sonrío también y me acerco a ella para un abrazo.

_ Gracias por darle una oportunidad

_ Confío en ti cariño

_ Lo sé, gracias.

Effie me queda mirando extraño.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Qué estás esperando!, ¡el chico guapo está esperando que le abras!, no pierdas tiempo con tu madre, vamos, ve por él, tráelo aquí...

_ Jajajaja, loca, ya sabes_ Digo, haciendo un gesto con mis dedos y apuntando directamente a los ojos. Effie se pierde en la cocina.

Hay una sensación que acompaña a esta nueva yo que empieza a vivir la vida finalmente y aprender de ella. Algo dentro de mí, que se niega a morir me dice que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad; Peeta no está molesto conmigo, Effie y yo arreglamos las cosas, ahora vamos a cenar los tres juntos porque mi madre sugirió que lo invitara a cenar. Algo no esta bien, quizás este siendo paranoica o quizás me había acostumbrado a vivir enterrada en la mierda, recibiendo el amor que creí merecer y de la gente equivocada.  
Me había acostumbrado a actuar de un modo para ser aceptada, y Peeta me demostró que no debía ser así, le gusto como soy, con historial y todo. Y de él yo puedo decir lo mismo.

Ahora, a pocos metros de distancia de la puerta, puedo decir que me siento feliz de haber venido al Distrito doce, de haber venido con Effie, de conocer a Peeta, de vivir lo que he vivido. Siento que ahora puedo poner la estampa del feliz para siempre, porque en verdad que estoy feliz ahora, voy sonriendo como una tonta e imaginándome con mariposas alrededor.

Qué podría salir mal.

Tomo la manilla de la puerta y abro lo más rápido que puedo esperando ver a mi rubia debilidad.

_Y eso es justo lo que tengo; un cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa creída en el rostro. _

Me estremezco.

_ Katniss_ se apresura a decir, cuando no soy capas de pronunciar nada.

Tardo medio segundo en responder, pero a mi cuerpo le toma más para salir del shock. El latir de mi corazón forma la banda sonora perfecta y en mi mente me regaño por ser tan ilusa al pensar que las cosas no podían estar mal.

Que poco me duró la magia nuevamente.

_ Hola_ añade con timidez. Su mano se alza para acariciar mis mejillas, mi mente grita muévete de ahí, pero mi corazón danzante ordena otra cosa.

Un mala jugada me juega el desertor.

_ Hola_ respondo y no sé cómo porque soy presa del pánico.

_ Katniss, hija porque tardas tanto...

Escucho la voz de Effie acercándose. Sus pasos son una tortura, pero nada puedo hacer para evitar que lo vea. Pero qué demonios hace aquí, esta era la comida perfecta, este era mi día, mío y de Peeta. ¡Mierda Peeta!

_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?_

___ He sacado el mejor vino y espero que le hayas advertido que no acepto un no, como respuesta...

Effie alcanza el umbral de la puerta y al igual que yo se queda estática.

_ Buenas noches señora Trinket.

_ ¡Cato!

Uh sí, Cato.

Vaya manera de terminar el día.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Atrapado en el puzzle**

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunté en cuanto Effie se devolvió al comedor.

_El shock fue demasiado notorio._

Mi madre como la perfecta anfitriona que es, saludo a Cato como si nada y le preguntó que tal las cosas en el Uno. Por primera vez estaba agradecida de su hospitalidad.  
Mi mente se negaba a pensar en nada salvo en la presencia de mi ex novio de pie frente a mí y el nerviosismo era evidente. Podía notarse el leve temblar de mi mentón si se era observador, y Cato lo era, claro que sí. Muy fiel a su estilo, Effie lo invitó a pasar. Yo no dije nada, pero me interpuse con mi cuerpo en medio de la puerta impidiendo el paso; una forma sutil de decir no.

_ Necesito hablar contigo_ respondió con cuidado.

De su rostro varonil leo algo de sus intenciones, pero no me fío de mi mente en estos momentos. Tengo dos respuestas a su interrogante, una que sale de la razón y es un NO. Otra que sale de la emotividad y es un SI. Me sorprende esta respuesta. Pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado, de como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros esta sería en lo último que pensaría.

No quiero escucharlo, no quiero hablar con él, pero ¿es por los motivos que pienso? o ¿es porque tengo miedo a descubrir que aún guardo algunos sentimientos por él?

_No lo sé._

Cato me mira rogando por una oportunidad en cada movimiento que hace. Me sorprende que se mantenga tan tranquilo y no haya intentado algo, ahora que estamos solos; aparte de tratar de alcanzar mi mejilla, nada más.  
Lo observo.

Su cuerpo es tan atlético como recuerdo, su perfume abruma mis sentidos y esa aura que tiene, tan varonil y agresiva, me nubla por completo la razón. Rayos, es como si mi cuerpo se olvidara del dolor que nos causó y reaccionara de una forma traicionera, sintiendo cosas que no quiero.

Los segundos pasan y prologan la expectativa de algo que debería frenar ahora. Una parte de mí quiere huir y perderse en brazos de Peeta, pero otra más valiente me dice lo escuche. Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para cerrar el pasado, quizás esta oportunidad sea obra de la buena vida o el destino, confabulando en mi favor por primera vez para que arregle las cosas. Eso es lo que debo hacer, poner un alto al pasado, esclarecer mi situación, responder al porque, que me hice tiempo atrás.  
Peeta me diría lo mismo, él confía en mí, querría que yo arreglara las cosas, todo seguirá marchando bien.

Tomo un aliento profundo a la vez que lo invito a pasar.

_ Entra..._ Digo apartándome_ ...estábamos por cenar así que espero que seas breve.

Cato esboza la más dulce de las sonrisas y esperen, ¿es esperanza eso que destella en sus ojos?.  
Tiemblo ahora que lo siento cerca, todo su cuerpo me parece familiar y extrañamente acogedor. Aun recuerdo el calor de esas manos y lo que hacían. No lo puedo negar, el tiempo de separados no ha borrado ni siquiera un poco el recuerdo de nuestros besos.

_Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba._

_ Vaya_ comenta con asombro_...es grande.

Mira en todas direcciones y luego su mirada se detiene en mí. Vuelve a sonreír cuando esto me deja confundida.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Estas hermosa Kat...

_Mierda. _

No respondo, opto por escurrirme hacia el interior de la casa, ocultando mi rubor.

_No pienses en ello Kat, no te fíes de sus palabras, no te fíes de sus palabras_

Desde la entrada hasta la sala me debatí si hablar ahí mismo, o llevarlo a mi habitación; tomé la segunda alternativa.

Effie me lanzó una mirada significativa cuando le indiqué el camino por las escaleras, así que susurre un "no pasa nada", buscando tranquilizarla. Effie asintió.  
Los motivos por los que escogí mi habitación, se resumen a Peeta. Sé que dijimos que empezaríamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, pero tengo miedo a como reaccione si le salgo ahora con que mi ex novio está en mi casa; confío que Effie me ayudará si llega. Hemos pasado por tantas emociones últimamente. Cuando por fin creí que nuestra situación tomaba rumbos estables, mi triste pasado hace acto de presencia y empaña todo lo conseguido en un cerrar de ojos.

No puedo seguir permitiendo esto. Las cosas se arreglan aquí y ahora.

Entramos en mi habitación en silencio e inmediatamente la distancia se abre entre ambos. Cato escoge una de las esquinas de mi cama, mientras que yo permanezco de pie, apoyando el peso en el piano.

Cato se aclara la garganta, llamando mi atención.

_ Todo es grande eh.._ comenta con falso asombro. Mira cada punto de mi habitación y sonríe constantemente buscando deshacer el hielo.

_Necesita más que eso. _

_ ¿Cómo está Madge?_ Pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

Mi pregunta lo incomoda. Sus manos suben y bajan sobre sus muslos a la vez que una mirada llena de culpa se esconde de mi asedio, llevándola a la alfombra.  
Mantengo la postura e insisto con tono irónico.

_ La he extrañado_ Digo, ganándome una mirada llena de odio_ no te sorprendas, no me mires así...

_ Katniss..._ Balbucea. Se nota que no le causa gracia mis palabras.

_La verdad a mí tampoco, pero si hago terapia ahora necesito sacarme la rabia que sentí cuando vi la foto folla-amigable de esos dos. _

_ Tu mejor que nadie ha de saber como está ella, son tan íntimos..._ Añado.

Cato suspira. Se toma un momento antes de hablar, hasta que finalmente dice:

_ Sabía que tu adorable veneno iba a salir a colación, sólo que no pensé que lo sacarías hasta ahora.

_ Y yo sabía que la falsa amabilidad era una estrategia para hacerme ceder, sigues siendo el mismo idiota presumido.

Respondo con la misma acidez que usó conmigo; Guardamos silencio.

Ahora el ambiente es denso y asfixiante, cubierto por nuestras inspiraciones irregulares y miradas retadoras. Casi puedo escuchar los engranes en la cabeza de mi ex-novio, marchando a toda máquina. Algo dentro de él se debate entre seguir con la acidez o tomar los caminos dulces. Sinceramente espero que tome el segundo, tiendo a explotar mal cuando me buscan el odio.

_ No quiero pelear_ murmura finalmente. Suspiro, yo tampoco quiero pelear pero no soy tan buena como él, dejando la acidez de lado.

_ Yo no te quería aquí y sin embargo..._ Cato gruñe.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ me corta con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Pero qué mierda se cree para hablarme de ese modo?. Peligrosamente la sangre se me calienta en las venas y si antes quería soltar la rabia, ahora siento que quiero descargar todo, inclusive el dolor de ex-novia comprometida con la relación.

Frunzo el ceño y tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar.

_ ¡No basta tú!_ Digo, irguiéndome completamente_ ¿vienes aquí después de lo que hiciste y te crees con el derecho de hacerme callar?, ¡que mierda te crees!

_ No me creo nada, no intento nada..._ intenta explicar_solo quiero hablar_ Yo no se lo permito.

_ Ahhhh claro y yo soy tan estúpida, quieres hablar, ahora quieres hablar..

_ Vine a explicarte lo que pasó, sólo vine a eso...¿puedes parar con el drama de la novia ofendida?_ Pregunta levantándose. Mis niveles de enfado alcanzan niveles críticos y respondo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

_ Paro cuando se me dé la gana.

_ Qué maduro_ se ríe Cato. Mi lengua venenosa corta el freno.

_ ¿Lo dice el mismo que se acostó con la mejor amiga de su novia?_ Cato abre mucho los ojos y se vuelve a sentar. Yo me siento increíble_ Corrijo, EX-NOVIA

_ Vale_ suspira derrotado_ Madge tenía razón, no debí venir, aun es muy pronto.

_ ¿Razón sobre qué?

_ Razón sobre tu actitud

_ Qué, ¿esperabas algo diferente?, lamento la decepción, te aseguro que lo que sientes que no es ni la mitad de lo que yo sentí cuando vi esas fotografías...

_ No tienes ni idea_ refuta bastante dolido_ esas fotografías son...

_ ¿Una completa mierda?_ termino por él. Me preocupa la acidez de mis palabras. Creo que estoy quedando como una resentida y celosa ex-novia.

_ Un desliz_ me corrige_ ...todo lo que pasó con Madge no significo nada para mí...

¿ES BROMA?

_Es todo lo puedo pensar. Mi expresión habla más que cualquier cosa en estos momentos. _

Cuando me recupero del impacto de sus palabras, aclaro mi garganta enmudecida y pongo punto final a esta conversación. Ya la he dilatado demasiado, y no he sacado nada bueno.

_ Habla, dime todo lo que tengas que decir, ya no quiero seguir prolongando esto.

Suspira y lleva la mano a sus cabellos que alborota sin consideración.

_ Lo de Madge no fue nada previo, todo pasó en una sola noche y ambos estamos arrepentidos, esas fotos estaban fuera de contexto, no sé porque Thom te las envió_ intenta explicar, atorándose con las palabras_... Madge efectivamente cortó la relación con él, pero te juro que no fue por andar conmigo...

_ ¿Sacadas de contexto?_ pregunto con odio. No me creo su desfachatez_ a mí me parecieron bastante explícitas...

_ Era en una de las fiestas de Finch, tu sabes lo que eso significa_ Añade, como si eso justificara todo.

_ ¡Te estabas besando con mi mejor amiga!_ grito_ ¿me quieres explicar lo que eso significa?

_ ¡No significa nada!_ responde él, levantándose de la cama otra vez_ no significa nada, salvo un juego donde todos los invitados participamos y donde Thom me capturó besándome con Madge, eso es todo lo que hubo, no hay secretos, no hay engaño, nada.

_ ¡No te creo!_ respondo furiosa.

_ Tienes que hacerlo, esa es la verdad

_ Vete Cato, ya es tarde_ Doy la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero Cato me detiene a medio camino.

_ Preguntarle a Madge_ Me dice escueto. Eso termina de robarme una carcajada llena de odio.

_ Qué, ¿la llamo?, ¿crees que hablar con ella me hará cambiar de opinión?

_ No sé si lo consiga, pero dale al menos la oportunidad de hablar contigo..._suspira_ ella vino conmigo.

_Mierda._

Hablando de situaciones tensas.

Las manos de Cato sobre mi codo, recorren hábiles mi piel descubierta para llegar a mis manos; las entrelaza con las mías. Su cuerpo se inclina frente al mio, como solía hacer antes de besarnos. Mi corazón salta alborotado porque aun recuerda esa sensación.  
La sangre caliente fluye a todos mis tejidos y estoy segura que el calor lo manifiestan mis mejillas, que se seguro están sonrosadas.

_ Danos la oportunidad de demostrarte al menos...

_ ¿Y no pudiste venir a explicar antes?_ pregunto removiendome.

_ ¿Lo habrías permitido?, ni siquiera respondías nuestras llamadas, cortaste toda relación con Madge y luego están esas fotos con el tipo ese donde salen besándose...

_ Eso no fue nada importante_ lo corto.

_ Lo sé y confío en ti, esperaba que creyeras en mi palabra porque a pesar de todo nunca te he faltado, nunca te fui infiel y eso lo sabes...

_Claro que lo sé, siempre fui yo la infiel._

_ No me vengas con esas estupideces ahora, no tiene caso_ Digo, remarcando la última frase.

_ ¿Aun es demasiado tarde?_ pregunta captando mi mirada.

_Y estoy segura que no habla de la confianza, habla de nosotros. _

Su rostro se acerca peligrosamente al mío. Todo lo que pienso en estos momentos es en él besándome y yo disfrutando de ese beso. Me estremezco.  
Esto no puede estar pasando ahora, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO AHORA.

Qué se cree el mundo, ¿que puede venir a meterse conmigo y alborotar mis hormonas y confundirme con ello?. Yo no lo voy a permitir, ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR. Amo a Peeta, lo amo y esta no es la clase de cosas que hace la gente enamorada, esta es la clase de cosas que hace la gente caliente, y yo soy una de esas personas.

Pero ya no más.

Esto se termina aquí y ahora..¡Mierda, puedo sentir el calor de sus labios!; la abstinencia causa estragos.

No sé si es autocontrol o culpa, pero me remuevo cuando siento el roce de sus labios sobre los míos.  
Cruzo la puerta de mi habitación terriblemente acalorada, siento los pasos de él acercándose también. Camino hasta el inicio de la escalera donde alcanzo a oír la voz de Effie hablando animadamente con Peeta. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta en que momento llegó, pero doy gracias por ello.  
Cato me captura con sus manos, las entrelaza a la altura de mi cintura.

_ Katniss.

Giro lentamente para darle la cara y dejar muy en claro, que si tenía alguna esperanza de volver conmigo, esa es completamente nula. No va a pasar, al menos en esta vida.

_ Mi novio me espera abajo.._ Digo. Cato se tensa completamente_... ya escuché lo que tenía que decir, ahora puedes retirarte.

_ No así_ resiste Cato_ No sin una respuesta, ¿en serio es demasiado tarde Kat?

_ Es tarde_ susurro_...cruzamos líneas que no pueden ser trazadas nuevamente, no confío en ninguno de ustedes...

_ Al menos dime que hablarás con Madge...

_ No

_ Katniss_ insiste, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

_ Tengo que bajar..

_ Por favor...por los viejos tiempos.

_ Basta_ susurro con miedo_ ya te escuché, ahora te tienes que ir

_ Sabes lo que quiero..._refuta con agresividad_ vamos, dame un sí y te dejo con tu nuevo novio

_ ¡Aléjate!_ gruño, entre dientes. Tengo miedo que Effie o Peeta nos escuche desde el primer piso.

Cato me mira con tal intensidad que me hace estremecer. Sus pensamientos son claros para mí y me tienen horrorizada. No puede hacerme esto, no va a hacerme esto.

_ Si así lo quieres

Tan rápido como lo dice, se aleja y se pierde escaleras abajo. Segundos son los que tardo en reaccionar; donde me quedo completamente inmóvil y sin respirar. Los segundos que vienen pasan tan a prisa, que ni cuenta me doy cuando voy bajando tras él y ambos estamos frente a Peeta. Él nos mira desconcertado.

_ ¡Katniss!_ chilla Effie_ pensé que tardarías más tiempo...

La miro con horror, porque no tengo ni idea cómo responder a eso. ¿Le contó a Peeta?, ¿Peeta sabe que estaba hablando con mi ex novio?, Effie no pudo hacerme esto, maldición. ¡Qué mierda hago ahora!

_ Mucho gusto_ se adelanta Peeta en medio de mi silencio.

_ Hola_ saluda Cato estrechando su mano_ Tú debes ser el novio

Peeta sonríe

_ Y tú el amigo

Cato alza una ceja.

_ Le conté a Peeta que acababa de llegar un amigo desde el Distrito Uno_ explica Effie. Suspiro con alivio y tomo lugar al lado de Peeta.

_ Sí, estábamos poniéndonos al tanto..._ Sonrío, apretándome al cuerpo de Peeta. Cato me sigue con la mirada_...Peeta, él es Cato, Cato él es Peeta, ya se saludaron así que es un poco tonto que los presente..._ mierda, mierda, mierda, respira Katniss_ Ahmm, ¿vamos a comer?

_ Si claro_ salta Effie_ ¿Cato nos acompañas?

Dí no, dí no, dí no, dí no, dí no.

_ Por supuesto, será un placer acompañarlos.

Mierda.

Effie se adelanta con Cato y yo retengo a Peeta, necesito decirle cualquier cosa, aunque en verdad no sé realmente qué. Creo que es más para comprobar que no está molesto, tanto con la presencia de Cato, como con la parte de los novios. No habíamos definidos nada.

_ Así que soy el novio_ Me dice con una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte me sonrojo.

_ Sólo si tu quieres

Me levanto de puntitas para quedar a su altura y robarle un beso.

_ Yo..

_ ¡Katniss!, ¡Peeta!_ nos llama Effie desde el comedor.

_ Vale_ sonrío_ mejor nos vamos, no quieres quedar mal con mi mamá en el primer encuentro, ¿verdad?

_ Creo que ya pasé la prueba preciosa_ me responde tranquilamente y capturando mis labios_ ahora solo me queda ganarme a tu amigo.

_ Él no importa_ me apresuro a decir. Creo que no debí hacer eso, ya que Peeta me mira confundido.

_ ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

_ Nop_ me escabullo_ sólo quería dejar en claro que a la única que te tienes que ganar es a mi madre y a mí, los demás no me importan...

_ Si tu lo dices..._ sonríe.

_ Ni siquiera Effie fue capas de separarme de ti, porque piensas que voy a escuchar lo que me digan mis amigos...

_ No lo sé.._ se encoge de hombros

_Peeta_ susurro con cansancio_ nada me va a alejar de tu lado, tú jamás podrás deshacerte de mí, porque aunque quisieras yo no te voy a dejar nunca, nunca, jamás en esta vida_ me cuelgo de su cuello_ ¿lo oyes?, jamás, antes te ato de una pierna y no te dejo salir de tu habitación nunca...

Peeta me mira sorprendido, creo que hasta le asusto un poco la intensidad de mi voz y lo dominante de mi mirada. No lo culpo, pero él tiene la culpa por ponerme así. Sé que aun es demasiado pronto, pero me gustaría que esa mirada de sorpresa no se diera entre nosotros. Lo entiendo, no he sido la mejor compañía este último tiempo con mi inestabilidad y todo eso, pero lo que siento por él es real y así de fuerte. Tiene que creer esa parte, tiene que confiar en mí aunque no sea confiable.

_Tengo que hacerle ver cuanto lo amo. _

__ _Vaya preciosa..._ guarda silencio_ no sé que decir...

_ No digas nada

Peeta sonríe.

_ Me intimida un poco la parte de terminar atado en mi habitación..._ añade, tras una pausa. Su rostro travieso y de niño bueno causa graves problemas en mi respiración y tengo que frenar los impulsos que tengo que comérmelo a puros besos y lamidas_ ...pero, me siento afortunado de estar con alguien que piense en mí de ese modo...

Suspira a la vez que junta nuestras frentes.

_ Tú eres mío Peeta_ susurro, acariciando sus mejillas_ mío, mío para siempre.

Este momento mágico no tiene más que cerrarse con un beso. Pero tan pronto como este pensamiento cruza mi mente, aparece mi madre en la sala, con las manos en la cintura y cara de fastidio.

_ ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!

_ ¡Effie!

_ Sin excusas, ya tendrán tiempo para eso, ahora a cenar niños.

Nos reímos y caminamos con ella hacia el comedor. En estos momentos me siento tan feliz y tan alejada del peligro de perderle, que hasta se me olvida que Cato nos aguarda. ¿Porqué tenía que dejarlo entrar?. Mierda, pensé que sacaría algo bueno de esto, pero como siempre es justo lo contrario. ¿Qué quiere?. ¿a qué vino?, ¿qué busca quedándose a cenar?, ¿es cierto lo de Madge?, ¿es cierto lo que me acaba de decir, que no están saliendo?

Eso no cambia en nada las cosas, digo la confianza es algo que ya está perdida. Pero en serio, ¿vino por algo más?, ¿esperaba obtener algo más de este encuentro?, ¿podremos ser amigos?.

Suspiro. Cato nos dedica una sonrisa cuando nos ve entrar tomados de la mano.

Peeta parece manejarlo bastante bien, después de todo el pobre piensa que él y yo sólo somos amigos. No me gusta mentirle, pero tengo tanto miedo que esto arruine las cosas con mi chico misterioso. A pesar de todo, aún somos frágiles y todo el asunto de su familia no hace más que poner en un hilo nuestra relación. No podía sumarle mas cosas.

Tomo asiento frente a Cato, quien parece bastante divertido. Peeta a mi lado y Effie a la cabecera de la mesa. Todo está listo para llegar y servirnos, y la decoración está preciosa. En el centro del espacio que usamos para comer, noto los toques de Effie al ver dos velitas rojas encendidas, dulcificando el ambiente. Todo sería espectacular y alegre, de no ser por el rubio que no me quita los ojos de encima y toma cualquier gesto mío como motivo para sonreír.

_Y la verdad ya me estoy fastidiando. _

Effie trata de mantener la paz a pesar de todo y es especialmente cuidadosa con las preguntas que le hace a Cato, quien responde lanzando dardos vez que tiene oportunidad. La charla de mi madre con Peeta es de lo más cordial y no sé de donde viene eso. Bueno, si vieran como viste mi pequeño no ha de extrañar que cualquier madre lo termine amando: con sus pantalones grises, un polerón negro que le queda de muerte y gorrito de lana a juego, que se quito cuando nos sentamos a comer, dejándolo con los cabellos disparados en ondas rebeldes. Dios es un sueño. Si eso no basta también está esa forma tan exquisita de comportarse, comiendo como si lo hiciera con la reina, charlando con ese tono suyo tan afable, haciendo comentarios divertidos, inteligentes, cultos y mostrando toda su personalidad. En más de una ocasión mi madre me golpe la pierna por debajo de la mesa para que deje de mirarle como lo hago. Sus cabellos dorados, los ojos tan azules que me encantan, esos gestos que hace cuando piensa, o cuando comenta algo. Esa forma tan sexy de mover las cejas y sus pestañas. He estado algo más que obsesionada con sus pestañas.

¡Es que yo lo amo!

Ahora mismo sostiene una charla con Cato sobre equipos de fútbol, no sabía que a Peeta le gustara.

_ ¿Y que tal va el instituto?_ interviene mi madre, cortando el tema del deporte_ ¿has pensado a futuro?

_ Voy bien, creo que terminaré el año con un promedio aceptable, tendré que mejorar si quiero entrar a la Universidad.

_ ¿Universidad?_ pregunta mi madre escandalizada. No es de esas madres controladora con el tema de los estudios, pero Cato siempre ha tenido claro que lo suyo es lo físico y siempre manifestaba su interés en las armadas.

_ ¿Qué paso con la armada?_ se me escapa. Cato me mira sonriente antes de responder.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas?_ pregunta_ bueno algunas cosas cambian, así que estoy viendo aun que hago.

_ ¿Y tú Peeta?_ pregunta mi madre. Peeta alcanza mi mano sobre la mesa.

_ Bueno, me gusta la arquitectura y el arte, creo que haré algo de aquello_ Para mí no es nueva esta repuesta, después de todo he visto que gusta del arte, aunque aun no me muestra ninguna de sus obras. Hum, tengo que cambiar eso.

_ ¿Has pensado que Universidad?_ insiste Effie.

_ Mmm, sí..._ responde Peeta, algo nervioso_ enviaré solicitud a la Universidad de Panem

_ En la Capital!_ salta Effie. Creo que yo hice lo mismo pero en mi mente. Mierda, esto si no me lo esperaba, ¿que no hay Universidades también en el Distrito 12?

_ ¿Estás en último año?_ cuestiona Cato.

_ Sí, termino este año

Dos meses para ser exactos, pero quien quiere llevar la cuenta ahora, ¿no?. _Esto sí me cayó como balde de agua fría.  
_No debería pensar de este modo tan egoísta, después de todo son los sueños de Peeta, yo lo tendré que apoyar. Pero demonios, ¿no podía pensar en algo más cerca?. Me faltan aun dos años para salir, dos años completitos y eso significa que estaremos dos años sin vernos, hasta que yo salga y me vaya a la Capital con él, eso si es que quedo en alguna Universidad.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

_ Entonces te irás el que viene_ afirma Cato, profundizando mi tortura. _Gracias Cato._

_ Primero tengo que entrar_ sonríe Peeta y yo recupero el aliento_ ...pero definitivamente esas son mis intenciones_ añade, cortándome el aliento otra vez.

¡Rayos!

Ahora mi principal enemigo no es ni la puta loca madre de Peeta, ni Cato, ni mi pasado cochinón. No, ahora mi principal enemigo...

Es el tiempo.

.

* * *

**Domingo 02 de Octubre. Medio día.**

**.**

Estoy sentada en un tronco grueso, mientras Peeta corta leña con un hacha. Anoche la velada terminó bastante bien a pesar de la presencia de Cato, quien se retiró antes de terminar; se disculpó tras sonar su móvil y luego anunció que tenia que marcharse.  
Aun no comíamos el postre.

Despedí a Cato con un apretón de mano, evitando mayor contacto entre nosotros. Me quedó mirando bastante extrañado al principio, pero luego se echó a reír desesperado, a la vez que se inclinaba para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Yo me corrí al borde del horror.

_ Sólo me estoy despidiendo Kat

_ No confío en ti_ refuté, estaba bastante incómoda.

_ ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos?, ¿en lo de hablar con Madge?...

_ Sí y ya sabes mi respuesta...

_ Volveré hasta que accedas a hacerlo_ amenazó, aunque aquello no sonaba como eso.

_ Pues pierdes tu tiempo, ahora que sé que vendrás no te abriré la puerta.

_ Puedo entrar por la ventana, sé donde está tu habitación_ comentó con picardía_ que va a pensar Peeta...

_ ¡Peeta no va a pensar nada!_ chillé como una gatita engrifada. En serio ya había tenido mucho de la estupidez de Cato y con la última charla de las Universidades era suficiente.

_ Podría ponerse celoso_ insistió Cato_ podría pensar que estás conmigo y...

_ No tiene porqué_ lo corté con cara de pocos amigos_ después de todo él no tiene competencia...sólo tengo ojos para él.

Cato retrocedió tras escucharme y me quedó mirando bastante extraño, de un modo que no supe definir.  
Luego como si lo que acababa de decir se tratara de algo gracioso, se inclinó nuevamente y dejó un beso en mi cabeza, antes que me pudiera apartar y susurró un melancólico:

_ Lo sé, es un buen tipo._ Más como si eso fuera un problema que algo bueno.

Entonces salió antes que me repusiera a sus palabras y gritó a la distancia un "te llamo".

_Aun estoy esperando esa llamada. _

Cuando volví Effie ya había servido el postre y mantenía una animada charla con Peeta. Tomé asiento y poco me importó que hablarán de mí y mis estupideces de niña. Sólo tenía mente para lo que acaba de pasar y lo que dijo Peeta, respecto a irse a la Capital.

¿Por eso no oficializaba conmigo?

Mierda, eso es inclusive peor que todo lo que demás que me atormentaba. Mi vida pasó de la felicidad pura, a pesar de las imperfecciones, a una total mierda con la canción de Doves (there goes the fear) como soundtrack.  
_Vaya fortuna. _

Venga ya, ¿acaso no hay una miserable tregua conmigo?. Debería escribir un libro de mi vida y sería la mejor novela dramática, sobrenatural y trágica de la historia. Vendería por montones.

Bueno, finalmente la noche terminó y Peeta se fue, despidiéndose con un casto besito en los labios; mi madre no se despegó del lado mío, eso lo explica. Aunque para ser sinceros, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de algo más.  
Mi mente me traía devastada.

Pasé una noche de mierda y no por la presencia de Prim o de la madre de Peeta en mis sueños. Mis pesadillas se resumían a un día, el puto día de fin de clases (15 de Diciembre). Lo cual me dejaba con nada más ni menos que 44 días de Peeta.  
Estúpidos 44 días.

Como Effie estaba invitada comer con Portia, me vine a la casa de Peeta apenas me levanté; van como tres horas de eso. Peeta me recibió con una taza enorme de chocolate caliente, un abrazo de oso perezoso y bollos de queso. Es diferente ahora conmigo, más atento, cariñoso y sonriente. ¡Lo hace casi todo el tiempo!  
Por mi mal dormir mi cara era un asco que cubrí con lentes de sol, a pesar del frío. Traigo unos jeans pitillos, un polerón ancho y cerrado color azul marino y converse negras. Le pedí prestadas unas mantas a Peeta para cubrirme del frío; pude quedarme en el interior con el fuego y el sofá cómodo. Quizás Buttercup se habría unido a mí. Pero Peeta tenía que cortar leña y cambiar algunas cosas de su casa. Es como si lo que estamos viviendo le hubiera dado un brío nuevo, un aire renovado que lo hace querer cambiar. Me contagia a pesar de mi mal humor.

Así que aquí estamos: yo sentada en un tronco y envuelta en dos mantas abrigadas, mientras mi pequeño corta maderos. Uf, si lo vieran. Es tal el calor que me produce la escena, que las mantas me salen sobrando y entro en combustión espontánea. Terriblemente hot y apetecible.  
La polera blanca se le pega al cuerpo gracias al bendito sudor del esfuerzo y todos sus músculos se marcan por ello. ¡Es tremendo espectáculo!. Mantiene las cejas entrejuntas debido a lo concentrado que está, pero a ratos sonríe gracias a los recónditos pensamientos de su cabecilla. Adorable, eso lo resume todo. El cabello una vez más está en alza y algo brillantes; traía puesto un polerón, así que cuando se lo quitó hace un rato, ya saben el efecto que causó en ellos.

_Su polerón. _

Lo acerco a mí y me dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que me causa el olor de Peeta; me excita, alborota mis hormonas, mi sentido, mi cordura. La tela aún conserva el calor de su cuerpo, que es mejor que el calor que aporta cualquier scaldasonno (calienta camas): calentito, acogedor y siempre listo.

_Aunque eso último no lo he comprobado. _

¿Pensará Peeta en mí de ese modo?, ¿se le antojará tocar, comer y lamerme tanto como a mí se me antoja con su cuerpo?. Sé que hemos estado un montón de veces al borde de...pues eso. Pero siempre instado por mí. ¿Cambiará ahora?.  
Una parte de mí, la soñadora arroja un tibio tal vez, pero la realista la censura con un no. Digo, es Peeta a pesar de todo. Mi pequeño, no tan pequeño, chico misterioso sexy.

_Mmm, sexy..._

Ok, ya vale Kat, ya para. Terminará asustado si sigo con este ritmo acosador, ya ha tenido mucho el pobre. Debería ser un pecado sonreír como él sonríe, hablar como él habla y moverse como se mueve. Todo Peeta representa un pecado y yo estoy demasiado dispuesta a ensuciarme, aún si eso conlleva irme al infierno con la mejor de las sonrisas.  
¿Peeta tendrá experiencia en ello?

Quizás con Dellly...

Arggg, ¡NO!

_ ¿Katniss?

De pronto estaba saltando al son de "you make my dreams come true" y ese pensamiento me mandó a una fosa con "Darkness" de Lacrimosa. No puede ser que Peeta se haya metido con Delly, aunque hay una gran posibilidad de que sí. Recuerdo que él me dijo que la ama como amigo, y Finn me confirmó una amistad de años. ¿Se habrá desvirtuado en alguna parte esa amistad?. Espero que no porque me muero de celos. ¡Dios!, no. Por favor, ¡no!

_ ¿Katniss?

Mierda, porqué tenía que pensar en eso justo ahora. Recuerda Kat, quedan 44 días, no lo desperdicies en eso. ¡Argg!, tampoco debí pensar en ello, acabo de pasar de la rabia a la depresión.  
Quiero volver al campo de flores, el sol radiante y "you make my dreams come true" sonando de fondo.

_Ese lugar en mi mente perversa donde Peeta y yo estamos juntos para siempre, siempre. _

_ ¡Katniss!

_ ¡Ah!_ grito, cuando noto la cabeza de Peeta frente a mí. No damos un cabezazo.

_ ¡Rayos Kat!_ Se queja Peeta sobándose. Yo hacía lo mismo pero con un ataque de risa. Sólo Peeta puede transformar el dolor en risas.

_ ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, ¡me asustaste!

_ ¿Yo te asusté?_ Me pregunta ceñudo_ Tú me asustaste a mí, te llamé en varias ocasiones, pero no me escuchaste...estabas como en otro planeta.

_ Estaba pensando_ me excusé ceñuda.

Peeta deja de sobarse la cabeza y se acerca hasta donde yo estoy.

_ Y en qué estabas pensando..._ Susurra muy cerca de mi rostro.

Mierda, es tan sexy que hasta me sonrojo.  
No puedo decirle todo lo que pensaba, porque la mayoría de esas cosas tienen que ver con él y en situaciones un tanto indecorosas.

Carraspeo para disimular.

_ No quieres saber..._ le digo apartando su rostro con mi mano. Peeta la captura con la suya.

_ Oh, sí que quiero.._ Dice, dejando un tierno beso en mis nudillos.

_ ¡Peeta!_ hago un intento de reprenderlo, fallando tontamente en ello.

Peeta captura mis labios en un beso tierno, que hago el intento en profundizar sin éxito alguno. Suspiro fastidiada cuando Peeta se aleja.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta el susodicho, cuando me cruzo de brazos.

_ ¿Tienes cara para preguntar?_ Respondo molesta.

_ Oh, querías otro beso..._ Me dice sonriendo. Se acerca a mí y apenas es un roce de labios el que tenemos y se aparta nuevamente.

_ ¡Peeta Mellark!_ demando con cara de pocos amigos_ ¡Ven aquí y dame un beso como la gente ahora!_ digo marcando mucho el ahora.

Peeta sonríe divertido.

_ Mandona_ susurra, cercando mi cintura con sus brazos. Dejo caer mis brazos sobre sus hombros, a la vez que mis manos se pierden en los cabellos húmedos de su nuca y lo atraen hacia mí.

_ Bésame, corro grave riesgo de combustionar en estos momentos...

_ ¿Y terminar en llamas?_ pregunta inocentemente.

_Tú no tienes ni idea de lo alto que llegan mis llamas_

Pienso, mientras disfruto de nuestro apasionado, húmedo y 100% inmoral beso.

.

* * *

.

Mmm, la vida es buena.

Voy sentada en el jeep de mi pequeño, todavía envueltas en las mantas. Tras comer unos sándwich de queso y jamón y unos cuantos besos más, ayudé a Peeta a ordenar su casa. Limpiamos todo el primer piso que él ocupa y luego nos pasamos a su dormitorio, donde yo me dediqué a sacar toda su ropa del armario y ordenarla como yo quería.

Estaba más que divertida.

Cuando Peeta mostró señas de abrir la puerta del ático, casi me muero de un paro cardíaco en el acto. Todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer es tirarme sobre él y acosarlo a besos, que Peeta respondió más que contento.  
Fue una manipulación, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo subir. Tampoco es como que no quisiera acosarlo a besos, la verdad pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

Nos mantuvimos charlando de nada en específico atado en los brazos del otro. Nunca habíamos estado así, tan tranquilos. Lo único que podía interrumpir este momento de romance puro era el tiempo, y sí que lo hizo.  
Evidentemente mi estómago comenzó a rugir por falta de alimento, al mas puro estilo chewaca de star wars; Peeta se carcajeo a destapo. Como lo de hacerme la enojada nunca me resulta con él, hice pucheros y lo llame con el nuevo apodo que descubrí gracias a un dibujo, que saqué de uno de los armarios que limpiábamos.

Con letrita de niño pequeño estaba firmado como Peety.

No puedo decir que ame el sobrenombre, pero Peet es como lo llama Annie y aun estoy algo resentida con esa situación.  
Inmediatamente el Peety de mi corazón me tomó en brazos, y bajamos hasta la cocina sólo para coger las llaves del auto. Lógicamente, vamos donde Sae.

El camino es un paseo tranquilo entre comentarios vagos y cariños sobre la mano que tengo entre las mías. Peeta se ve feliz. De fondo suena uno de los discos favoritos de Peeta, la canción se llama "Glass in the park".  
La lluvia cae torrencial y son cerca de las siete de la tarde. El día lentamente cede el testigo a la noche, con el suave cantar de las nubes grises que cubren toda la localidad. Mañana será día de escuela.

_ ¿Peeta?_ lo llamo.

_ Dime preciosa

_ ¿Mañana nos iremos juntos?

_ ¿Mañana?_ pregunta confundido.

_ Hay escuela..._ Digo sacándole la lengua. Peeta sonríe.

_¿Ven?, ¡lo hace mucho!_

_ Cierto, lo había olvidado.

_...There's glass in the park..._

_...Darling, I can't help but keep making appointments,_  
_To sweep beneath the climbing frame..._

_...If the sun's in your eyes,_  
_I'll tighten your blindfold, baby..._  
_...Don't worry your foot won't get cut,_  
_Strut carelessly..._

_ ¿Nos iremos juntos_ vuelvo a insistir.

Peeta arrastra su mano hasta la altura de la boca y besa la unión de mis manos cariñosamente. La música acompaña la escena.

_...And when you say that you need me tonight,_  
_I can't keep my feelings in disguise,_  
_the white parts of my eyeballs illuminate..._

_ ¿Peeta?

_ Sólo si tu quieres_ responde inmediatamente.

_ Quiero, pero temo a que tu no.

_ ¿Cómo piensas eso?_ Dice, negando con la cabeza_ me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

_ Ahora pasamos mucho tiempo juntos...

_ ¿Eso es malo?_ pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Estamos en un alto.

_ A algunos chicos les molesta, necesitan su espacio.

_ Yo no soy de esos chicos preciosa.

_...You tell me, how can I put you off, when you're a matter of urgency?_  
_I've got a million things that I need to do, but they're all secondary..._

_ ¿Katniss?_ me llama Peeta, tras un breve y emocionante silencio_ ¿nos vamos juntos mañana?

_ ¿Tú quieres?_ me responde con una pregunta.

_ Sólo si quieres tú y no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

_ Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer..._ Me dice, mientras aparca en el estacionamiento de Sae_ pero todas ellas son secundarias, mi urgencia eres tú.

Dejo de respirar.

¿Puede este hombre ser más hermoso?. Lo es, y no solo por fuera. Sonrío, aunque tengo lágrimas en los ojos, puesto que por primera vez en mi toda mi vida, alguien me pone al frente de todas sus prioridades. No lo hizo mi papá, quien tenía al trabajo, no lo hizo mi mamá, quien en ese entonces tenía a Chaff, tampoco Cato.

Es Peeta, el hombre de mi vida, mi chico misterioso, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante.

La persona a quien más de mí he mostrado, sin miedo alguno a ser juzgada.

_Le gusto, tal como soy. _

El calor de unos dedos borra las lágrimas que ahora se esparcen libre por mis mejillas. Suspiro y trato de mantener la sonrisa porque a pesar de todo, estoy demasiado feliz, y quiero que él esté enterado, que lo sienta, tal como lo siento yo. Nuestras sonrisas se borran sólo porque nuestros labios están ocupados. Nos acariciamos, nos besamos.

Termino en el regazo de Peeta aferrándome a él como si de eso dependiera la vida, siendo totalmente correspondida. Nuestro abrazo nos une, tal como la unión de nuestros labios y la de nuestros corazones.

Salimos del auto: yo abrazada a su espalda y Peeta cargando mi peso. Ambos completamente sonrientes.

No hubo necesidad de responder esa pregunta, con hechos demostré todo. Quiero ir con él, quiero ir todos los días con él, y volver a casa por la tarde, pasar el rato juntos y separarnos nada más para dormir, porque aun no está bien que lo hagamos juntos.

Quiero estar contigo, quise decirle. Pero era tal la intensidad de mis sentimientos, que con suerte respiraba.

_Dios, el amor me dio fuerte. _

Cuando alcanzamos el techo del Emporio de Sae, Peeta me deja caer con suavidad de su espalda. Aun tengo las mantas sobre mí, aunque algo desarmadas y me cubren apenas. Las pantuflas que me puse cuando estaba en su dormitorio, me hacen ver aun más pequeñas, así que tengo que tirar de su mano, para que se incline a besarme.

_ Quiero ir contigo_ susurro, cuando el beso acaba.

_ ¿Todos los días?_ susurra él también.

Asiento con la cabeza, ganándome la más bella de las sonrisas.

_ Yo quiero algo también..._ me dice Peeta_..pero no sé si decirte..

_ Puedes pedir lo que quieras, lo sabes...

_ Lo sé, pero no sé..._ juega Peeta, evadiéndome. De un salto me cuelgo de su cuello y a base de besos, obtengo la tan ansiada pregunta que tiene para mí. Peeta nunca me había pedido algo.

Mi pequeño me deja nuevamente en el piso, la lluvia ahora no es más que una suave chispa.

Sus ojos brillan cuando recargo la mejilla sobre sus manos cálidas, que la acunan. Remueve uno de los mechones de pelo y me pellizca la nariz que está algo roja por el frío.

_ Katniss_ suspira mi pequeño. Tiene las mejillas algo sonrosadas y los cabellos revueltos, cubriendo uno de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Estiro la mano, pero él la trae hacia sí, para besar cada uno de mis dedos.

Por un tiempo, nos miramos en silencio fijamente a los ojos. Entonces libera todo el aire de los pulmones y me dice...

_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_I'm not the kind of fool_  
_Who's gonna sit and sing to you_  
_About stars, girl_  
_But last night I looked up into_  
_The dark half of the blue_  
_And they'd gone backwards_

_Something in your magnetism_  
_Must have pissed them off_  
_Forcing them to get an early night_

_I have been searching from_  
_The bottom to the top_  
_For such a sight_  
_As the one I caught when I saw your_

_Fingers dimmed in the light_  
_Like your used to being told that you're trouble_  
_And I spent all night_  
_Stuck on the puzzle_

_Nobody I asked_  
_Knew how he came to be the one_  
_To whom you surrendered_

_Any man who wasn't led away_  
_Into the other room_  
_Stood pretending_

_But something in your magnetism_  
_Hadn't just made him drop_  
_Whoever's hand it was that he was holding._

_I have been searching_  
_From the bottom to the top_  
_For such a sight_  
_As the one I caught when I saw your_

_Fingers dimmed in the light_  
_Like your used to being told that you're trouble_  
_And I spent all night_  
_Stuck on the puzzle_

_I tried to swim to the side_  
_But my feet got caught in the middle_  
_And I thought I'd seen the light_  
_But oh, no_  
_I was just stuck on the puzzle_  
_Stuck on the puzzle_

_Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es_

_¡Dios!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Pasos**

Vale, repasemos la lista Kat.

1) Ropa: lista

Un lindo y sexy mini vestido blanco de encajes (bastante vintage), ceñido en la cintura y holgado hacia abajo. Como el vestido es de verano, me puse mis medias panty negras, unos zapatos modelo oxford negro y un abrigo negro encima, para darme algo de calor.

2) Maquillaje: listo

Labios color bordó, algo de rubor en las mejillas (muy sutil) y delineador negro en los ojos (estilo cat). Sutil, lindo y perfecto.

3) Higiene: más que lista.

Ahora que tengo que darle mucho uso a mis labios, me tomé dos paquetes enteros de dulces de cereza y menta; Fresca y dulce a la orden de un beso.

4) Novio perfecto y puntual tocando el timbre de la casa:...

Din Don

Ahhhh...¡LISTO!

Tomo mi bolso Burberry modelo Alexa Chung, guantes negros, un gorro y bufanda de lana del mismo tono.

Estaba lista desde las 07 de la mañana (Peeta quedó en pasar por mí a 07:35). Desayuné, me alisté y aguardé pacientemente, de pie frente al espejo, inspeccionando cada centímetro de mi atuendo; no debía cambiar nada, me veía simplemente perfecta.

Bajo las escaleras para abrirle a mi príncipe de ojos azules y cabellos dorados. Todo lo que hago al llegar, es dar un brinco y perderme en sus brazos; a quien le importa el buenos días. Peeta me sostiene y deposita un tierno besito en mi mejilla, me deja con gusto a poco, hum, ya irá aprendiendo.

_ ¿Vamos?_ pregunta mi pequeño, cuando ya estoy en el suelo.

Asiento como una niña y me dejo conducir hasta su Bugatti Veyro.

_Oh sí, ¡un Bugatti Veyro!_

Peeta luce tan hermoso. Claro como siempre, seguro pensaron eso, pero esta vez está particularmente bello; con los jeans rectos, que le quedan de infarto, la camisa gris y la chaqueta negra abierta, mostrando su espectacular físico. Y para rematar los oxford masculinos marrón, que le dan su toque a la tenida.  
Simple y llanamente perfecto.

Uf, debo ser la chica con una puta suerte de locos por estar con él, porque bueno así están las cosas; Peeta es mío, mío oficialmente.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunta el señor perfecto, escudriñando en mi mirada.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ le sonrío. (Sé bien que se refiere a mi cara de aturdida mirándole)

_ Estás muy pensativa_ Afirma, mientras abre la puerta para que suba.

_ ¿Eso es malo?

_ Depende del pensamiento.

_ Pues entonces es perfecto, porque estaba pensado en ti.

Increíblemente, mi amado se sonroja. ¡Ahhhh!, se ve tan lindo.

_¡Por qué no tengo una instantánea justo ahora!_

_ Preciosa..._ susurra Peeta, cuando rodeo su cuello con mis manos.

_ Sigo sin poder creer que este chico tan hermoso y perfecto sea mi novio...¿de veras no es un sueño?

_ ¿Hermoso y perfecto?_ inquiere con una adorable sonrisa.

_ Hermoso, perfecto y unos labios de muerte..._ Finalizo, atrayendo su rostro para juntarnos en un beso.

_Este sí que me deja satisfecha._

.

* * *

.

_ ¡Katniss!_ grita Rue.

Peeta se ha ido a su clase y yo estoy en la sala, lista para unas divertidas clases de matemáticas; _¡yupi!._ Como Peeta está en último año, la única clase que tenemos juntos es el electivo de biología a cargo de Haymitch. Bendito electivo (si lo odié en un comienzo, pero ya no más), ahí es donde tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi pequeño de ojos azules. Quien lo diría, encuentras el amor cuando menos te lo propones y en los lugares que menos imaginas.

Mi amiga se abre paso entre los chicos que están esparcidos por toda el aula. No es novedad que no hable con ninguno de ellos, realmente necesitan un cambio de imagen y una dosis extra fuerte de madures. Además babean por la zorrona de Clove y Glimmer, que son como las reinas de un baile que dura todo el año. Vaya chicas, ya no les guardo bronca alguna, pero aun así me causan repulsión. Son tan, tan, tan parecidas a Finch, que enloquezco.

Esperen, ¿son mis compañeras?

_¡WOW!...En serio que estaba distraída para notar recién ahora su presencia en clases._

_ Guten Morguen freundin_ Saluda sonriente.

_ Guten... eso_ la saludo. Ni puta idea de lo que dijo, pero no sonó como un insulto_ ...uh pero que contenta despertamos.

_ Pues dime tú, una llega al instituto y se entera por rumores de pasillo de la nueva parejita del Capitol

_ ¿Se formó una nueva pareja?_ pregunto con falso interés_ No me digas que Finn por fin se le declaró a Annie.

_ Katniss Trinket, habla, ahora, ¡ya!_ demanda sentándose en mi banco.

Me río por lo bajo.

_ No tengo nada que contar Rue...bueno quizás algo..pero no sé..._ aguardo un segundo que a ella se le hace eterno (lo veo en su cara) y entonces suelto la bomba sin importarme nada_ ¡soy la novia de Peeta Mellark!

_ ¡ Ahhhh!_ grita Rue

_ ¡ Ahhhh!_ la secundo.

Ambas terminamos gritando.

Todos en el aula se giran para vernos, mientras Rue y yo chillamos como locas, abrazadas y moviéndonos de un lado a otro. La escena llama bastante la atención.  
Cuando nos calmamos, Rue se sienta a mi lado y demanda que cuente con lujo de detalles (sobre todo los sucios), como fue que pasó todo.

_Ojalá tuviera detalles sucios que contar_

Quiero hablarle de Peeta, contarle todo, lo maravilloso que fue y el momento especial que pasamos juntos cuando le dije que sí, pero ahora hay algo más importante de lo que tenemos que hablar y que en parte puede arruinar mi actual estado. Ese algo se llama Cato.

_ ¡Kat!, ya no me tortures así..._ Protesta Rue, cuando llevo varios minutos en silencio. Suspiro.

_ Ay Rue, si supieras...

_ Suéltalo todo, te escucho.

_ Llego Cato_ Digo de una vez.

_ Vale Cato..._asiente Rue_ ...continúa.

_ Cato..._repito algo asombrada. Creo que le hablé de él antes que Peeta se apoderara de mis sentimientos.

_ Cato, sí, sí entiendo...espera...¿quien es Cato?

_ ¿Mi ex novio?

_ ¡Cato es el ex novio!_ grita, tapándose la boca tras hacerlo.

Un par de chicos han vuelto a mirarnos nuevamente.

_ Mierda Rue..._ la regaño_ donde dejas la discreción.

_ ¡Mierda tu Katniss!, nadie sale con eso cuando recién me entero que sales con Mellark.

_ No sé que hacer_ Le digo con evidente tortura en mi voz. La situación de me es del todo tensa.

_ ¿Cómo fue eso?, ¿le dijiste a Peeta?.

_ ¡No!, no le dije...le conté que era un amigo, Effie me ayudó.

_ ¿Effie sabe que sales con Mellark?_ pregunta sorprendida.

_ Nos dio la bendición, si con eso te refieres a aprobar...

_ Mierda_ susurra mi amiga, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla_ tú vida es mejor que cualquier puta comedia.

Ambas nos echamos a reír.

_ Tienes que ayudarme, el maldito quiere hablar conmigo.

_ ¿Porqué no le contaste a Peeta?_ insiste mi amiga, un poco más repuesta también.

_ No pude, tengo miedo...

_ ¿De qué?

Rayos, en serio tengo que ponerla al tanto de las cosas. Mi vida es un maldito torbellino donde las cosas cambian a la de tres, sin previo aviso.

_ Es que tú no sabes toda la historia, ya te cuento luego..._ Le digo, sacando un cuaderno de mi bolso.

_ Oh no señorina, me sacas de este empacho a las de ya_ Dice, tirando de mi abrigo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ pregunto, mientras me apresuro a tomar mi bolso.

_ ¿No es obvio?_ Se cuelga la mochila de cuero a la espalda y me arrastra hasta la salida.

_ Oh no...¡Rue!_ Trato de librarme.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Vamos corriendo por los pasillos vacíos, rumbo al estacionamiento para irnos de pinta una vez más. Rue trae pantalones cortos de tela y bototos negros. El abrigo le cubre hasta la cintura. Como hace un frío terrible fuera, me detengo antes de salir del instituto para colocarme los guantes y la bufanda. Tanto ha bajado la temperatura que se forman casquetes de hielo sobre la acerca, volviéndolas resbaladizas y mortales para alguien con mi atuendo.

El viento me pega fuerte en el rostro y salgo temblando hasta donde Rue tiene su convertible. Trato de subir la bufanda lo más que puedo, pero la cosa es más un accesorio que bufanda, por lo que cumple pobremente su función.

Ni modo, yo elegí vestido por sobre los jeans.

_ Mierda Kat, que hace frío..._ me apresura Rue.

_ No me tires la pelota a mí, que fuiste tú la que nos sacó del aula. Esta idea ha sido cosa tuya...

Nos subimos temblorosas y mal humoradas al toyota yaris; Rue prende inmediatamente la calefacción. Tras ordenar algunas cosas de Portia que estaban tiradas en el asiento del copiloto, salimos del estacionamiento rumbo al emporio de Sae y con la música a volumen moderado. La canción me deja bastante aturdida.

_ ¿My cherie amour?

_ ¡Es Stevie Wonder!_ refuta mi amiga, carcajeándose.

_ ¿Desde cuando te gusta Stevie Wonder?_ pregunto para torturarla. Rue me mira ceñuda.

_ Vale..._ Dice Rue, golpeando el manubrio_...es el auto de mi mamá, olvidé traer mis discos y la radio local es un asco, así que te aguantas Katita.

Los sesenta terminan y dan paso a algo más nuevo con Alabama Shakes.

Me gusta la música antigua, ahora que salgo con Peeta escucho mucho de eso (aunque me gusta la música de mi Peeta, Portia como que se va al extremo con la época). Finalmente llegamos al emporio de Sae coreando Don't dreams is over de Crowded House, a todo pulmón; Molesto a Rue diciéndole que debería aprender más los gustos de su madre, que sin duda son mejores que lo suyos.

_ Jenn Vaccinia es genial_ me discute mientras vamos entrando al emporio.

_ Por favor, apenas tiene un par de éxitos y eso porque su tema sale en la película...

_ ¡Hello!_ objeta mi amiga_ hizo un dúo con The Hunger, ¿ya no te gustan más?

_ Por supuesto que me gustan

_ Yo no lo creo_ me dice, sentándose en una mesa escogida por obra del azar.

_ Soy su más grande fans en la historia for ever_ le sigo el juego, sentándome también. Enaboria se acerca con la carta.

Pedimos un par de tazones con chocolate caliente y Rue añade unas media luna. Son las 08:30 y además de nosotras, solo hay un par de tipos bebiendo café muy a prisa.  
La dulzura chocolatosa me invade de inmediato nada más dar el primer sorbo y gimo muy a gusto por la sensación. Rue me mira enarcando una ceja.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Nada_ Dice alzando las manos_ ...yo solo escuchaba tus gemidos de gata...

_ Rue.._ la advierto. Sé lo que está pensando y sí que está equivocada. Peeta y yo no hemos dado ese paso aun.

_ Eres tan evidente Katita

Bebemos el chocolate mientras le cuento a mi amiga como anduvo el fin de semana, desde el viernes que ella se fue a la fiesta del hambre por motivos de Halloween hasta ayer por la tarde. Todo lo que dice entre relatos es "mierda" y "no me jodas", embutiéndose las media luna que pidió, ayudándose del chocolate para no quedar atorada. En serio que está comiendo más que de costumbre; _hum, luego indago en ello_.

Ahora pensamos en lo de Sae (cosa que había olvidado por todo lo vivido con Peeta) y también en la cosa con Cato. Mi amiga está feliz porque estoy con Mellark, pero insiste en que debo contarle respecto a lo que sé de su familia y que la loca de su madre viene a verme.

_Yo la verdad no tengo idea de nada._

_ Cuéntale, hazme caso.

_ No sé Rue, quedamos en un acuerdo..._refuto poco convencida

_ Sí pero..

_ Y ahora está lo de Cato_ la interrumpo.

El sonido de una vaca nos distrae, mientras Rue busca su móvil gruñendo. Le ha llegado un mensaje.

_ Es Finn_ Dice mi amiga, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

_ ¿Pregunta por las dos?

Mierda, había olvidado de lo que pasó con Finnick y Peeta el viernes por la tarde-noche. ¿Qué habrán hablado?

_ Pregunta si estoy contigo_ me dice Rue.

_ Dile que no

_ ¡Katniss!_ se queja.

_ Dile que venga, que estás donde Sae y que no te sientes bien...Finn vendrá enseguida.

_ Vale, pero me lavo las manos si se enoja por esto.

Rue comienza a textear y yo me muerdo las uñas de nerviosa. Había olvidado un montón de cosas, y aunque me encantaría prolongar esto de la luna de miel con mi novio, tengo que arreglar toda la mierda que nos rodea y eso implica sacar a luz ciertas verdades y descifrar ciertos misterios.

Sobre todo los misterios.

_ Ok, estaban en recreo, así que va por sus cosas y viene.

_ Pensé que no lo haría_ suspiro aliviada.

_ ¡Katniss!_ me regaña mi amiga_ no puedes seguir de este modo...ocultándole cosas a Peeta, ahora con Finn...ademas eso de Sae y la conexión, francamente me da miedo, no sé...no me gusta.

_ ¿Crees que a mí si?

_ Entonces no lo hagas, cuéntale a Peeta, se molestará si no eres honesta con él.

_ Lo sé_ le digo culpable.

_ Nos estamos metiendo con su familia Kat y eso no está bien, él tiene que saber...

_ Sí, pero que pasa si se enfada, que pasa si me deja por andar de metida en sus cosas antes de siquiera conocerlo_ respondo nerviosa. En serio tengo miedo que me aparte de él.

_ Pues seguro se molesta Kat, pero si te ama sabrá entenderte y perdonarte, todo saldrá bien...además no fue tu culpa, Prim te busco en sueños, ahí tienes un punto a favor.

Increíble, mi amiga sí que sabe arruinar los lindos momentos.

_ Mi Dios, pero que ocurrencias...aunque ahora que lo mencionas..

_ Qué

_ No he soñado con Prim estos días...

_ ¿No ves a Prim?_ pregunta Rue.

_ No...yo

_ ¿Y a su madre?_ me interrumpe.

_ Tampoco, ninguna aparición, ¡nada!, y no sé porque, pero ahora que lo pienso eso en vez de calmarme me genera más ansiedad...algo no está bien.

_ Quizás Sae te está protegiendo también_ Intenta calmarme Rue.

_ Quizás_ Le digo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

Todo este asunto me fastidia y para colmos está lo de Cato.

Mi amiga suspira con cansancio y llama a Enaboria para pedir más chocolate y otra media luna. La miro intrigada por la cantidad de comida, pero pide un café de vainilla para Finn también y un cambio de mesa. Enaboria nos alista una al fondo del local.

Trato de distraerme un rato mientras esperamos a Finnick, así que tomo el móvil con la idea de enviarle un mensaje a mi novio. Seguro está preguntándose donde estoy, y yo como siempre sin dar señal alguna...

_Mierda, no le he pedido su número aun_

Argg, lanzo el teléfono sobre el bolso, y este rebota sobre la mesa cayendo metros más allá. Termina completamente desarmado; lo que me faltaba, ahora rompí el móvil. Rue se carcajea y yo le miro con odio, mientras me paro para coger los pedazos. Ni siquiera presto atención, cuando el sonido de un par de pasos inunda la habitación.

_O es Enaboria o es Finn_

Me acerco a la última pieza, pero un par de zapatillas deportivas la pisan, alejándola de mi agarre. ¿Y qué se cree este sujeto?

_ No te voy a regalar otro, si es lo que estás pensado

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil putas mierdas. El último ser humano al que quiero ver y venir a encontrármelo donde trabaja mi novio. Esto no augura nada bueno.  
Cato me mira sonriente y espera mi respuesta. No voy a actuar como la otra vez, donde me sacó de mis casillas y caí en una mentira. Esta vez seré audaz y madura, para salir bien parada de la situación.

_ No necesito que lo hagas, puedo compararme uno, pero gracias. Giro y Rue me mira sin entender nada.

Definitivamente este no ha de ser uno de mis días buenos, porque lo siguiente que escucho me deja paralizada en medio de mi plan "Ignora al ex novio y huye antes que lo lamentes". Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a pensar menos y actuar más.

_ Katniss_ me llama con su voz dulzona y temblorosa.

No te pases... ahí detrás de Cato aparece Madge._ ¡Sabía que esto no auguraba nada bueno maldición!. _Intento, en serio lo digo desde el corazón, intento esbozar una sonrisa mientras giro, pero los músculos simplemente se tiraron a huelga; creo que me sale una mueca horrible. Mi amiga se hizo humos para correr hasta donde estamos.

_ Ok, reconozco esa mirada..y la mueca de asco, nos vamos_ Dice Rue, alejándome del parcito.

Rayos, dije que sería madura y audaz pero es que no se vale ser así, si la contra parte pone cara de mosca muerta y ojitos llorosos cual gato con botas. Intento desquitarme con las piezas rotas del móvil, presionándolas hasta el dolor para no lanzarme sobre ella; su cuento se lo puede dar a alguien más, yo no estoy para eso.  
Cato como si leyera mis pensamientos, se posiciona protectoramente entre mi cuerpo y el de Madge. Tendría que conocerme bien poco si cree que con eso podría frenar mis ataques de ira, pero le doy puntos por el intento. Al menos él no se anda con cuentos.

_ Hola_ saluda Rue_ ...soy amiga de Katniss... este...Uf, esto es incómodo...ok, bueno no los conozco pero imagino que son Cato y Madge, ¿verdad?_ ambos asienten_ ...vale, genial...¿les digo que?.. este no es ni el lugar, ni el momento.

Giramos para emprender la huida; soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla o en mi caso ex novia que arranca sirve para otros labios. Lindos, sabrosos y apetecibles labios.

_ ¿Katniss podemos hablar?_ nos frena Madge. ¡Rayos!

Uf, respira Kat, respira, respira.

_ Ahora mismo no puedo_ Le digo intentando sonar amable.

_ Vale, podemos dejarlo para más tarde, o quizás otro día...estoy a disposición_ insiste ella.

_ Madge...yo no sé lo que te habrá dicho Cato, pero...

_ ¡Yo no estoy con Cato!_ grita histérica dejándome muda_ ...fue en una fiesta de Finch, nos tocó besarnos jugando el juego de la botella, Thom tomó la fotografía, sabes que siempre fue celoso, pero da igual...¡fue un juego!...¡fue un juego!...sabes que entre Cato y yo no podría pasar nada...y...

_ ¿Te dieron en la cabeza o estás disfuncional?_ Interviene mi amiga, haciéndola sonrojar. Este lado de Rue tan fiero no se lo conocía, aunque está esa pelea con Clove...pero bueno a Clove quien no quiere agarrarla de los pelos...mejor me callo.

_ No te metas_ esgrime Madge, con ese tonito suyo que usaba en las peleas que nos metíamos cuando vivíamos en el Uno. Mejor intervengo antes que corra sangre.

_ Ok, mejor calmemos los ánimos..._ digo poniéndome entre Madge y Rue. Las miradas que se lanzan sacan chispa_ ...tú cálmate le digo a Rue guiñándole un ojo_ ...y tu te callas, este no es el lugar ni el momento para arreglar la situación entre nosotras.._ le digo a Madge.

Su rostro no muestra señas de querer dejarlo.

_ Katniss...tenemos que volver al Capitol_ me susurra mi pichón, apresurando la huida.

_ Tengo que volver al instituto..._ doy por despedida, alejándome para tomar mis cosas y pagar lo que pedimos. Rue me imita, carga el café y los bocadillos.

Nuestra salida es silenciosa.

Ni Rue ni yo hablamos de lo que pasó (ni de nada), por un largo rato. Creo que está esperando a que la tensión baje. Por el camino nos topamos con Finn, quien gesticula con las manos y arma bastante escándalo apenas nos ve. Rue tiene que enviarle un mensaje para advertirle el cambio de planes.  
Llegamos al Capitol justo para el segundo bloque; desde el estacionamiento alcanzamos a escuchar el timbre. Finn, Rue y y nos miramos y en un acuerdo silencioso nos dirigimos a los baños que están detrás de la cafeta. Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de entrar después de todo y no pasaba nada si nos perdíamos una o dos clases.  
Vale, los baños detrás de la cafeta fueron construidos con tres fines, menos la evacuación (son los baños más limpios en todo el instituto); Si tienes un arranque de pasión con tu novio y quieres echarte un.. "improvisado", este es el lugar. Ahora si el problema es que estás medio estresado y necesitas darte una jalada, pues ningún problema, solo pones el cartel de limpieza fuera y asunto arreglado. El último fin y no por eso menos importante y divertido, mantener una charla privada. Ok, sé como suena, pero imaginen la clase de secretos que se cuentan aquí, si estas paredes hablaran sería lo peor.

_ Menuda mierda_ suspira Rue, mientras se sienta en el inodoro, a mí me tocó quedarme en el suelo.

_ Rayos Kat, imaginas cuantos revolcones se ha dado la gente aquí...no te sientes en el piso_ comenta Finn asqueado.

_ Oh vamos, ni que fuera el único espacio físico usable..._le respondo, ganándome una cara de asco por parte de mis dos amigos. Yo solo sonrío.

_ Ok, nadie piense en ello_ resuelve Rue, sacando un cigarrillo. No tenía idea que fumara.

_ ¿Sabes lo que le hace eso a tus pulmones?_ pregunto seria. Rue suspira y guarda el papelillo.

_ ¿Sabes lo que le hace Mellark a la gente?_ le pregunta Rue a Finn, quien la mira algo aturdido_ la vuelve ¡aburrida!...sino pregúntale a la señorita moralidad que tienes en frente.

_ ¡Ey!_ grito sacándole la lengua. Rue me lanza un beso.

_ Como sea...Finn, no sabes a quien vimos donde Sae.

_ Habla_ demanda mi amigo impaciente.

_ Cato y Madge

_ Vale, Cato y Madge_ repite Finn sin entender nada de lo que significan esos nombres.

_ Ex-novio y ex-amiga_ aclaro.

_ Mierda

_ No sabes cuanta_ lo apoyo. Finnick me sonríe abatido.

_ Y eso no es lo peor_ añade Rue_ ...aún no le cuenta a Peeta.

_ ¿Qué hay con Peeta?_ pregunta mi amigo.

_ ¿Nunca te enteras de nada?_ Le responde Rue con aspereza_ Peeta y Kat son novios

_ ¿Qué?...no me digas que...

_ Somos novios...oficiales y bendecidos con la gracia de mi madre..._ añado, antes que debata cualquier cosa.

Pensándolo bien, esta es la primera vez que hago algo legalmente. Hum, debería estar orgullosa.  
Finnick se quedó tieso de la impresión y luego liberó todo el aire de los pulmones. Francamente ni Rue ni yo teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente.

_ Wow_ suspiró finalmente, para luego permanecer en silencio.

_ ¿Wow?_ Pregunta Rue algo molesta_ ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?

_ Tú vida es mejor que cualquier película de acción_ añade mi amigo, dejándonos a Rue y a mí en silencio por unos breves segundos, antes de partirnos a carcajadas.

_ ¿Es broma?_ pregunto, sin poder parar de reír.

_ Definitivamente es lo más gay que he escuchado..._ me sigue Rue, apretándose la guata sobre la tapa del inodoro. Finn nos mira ceñudo.

Para cuando paramos con el ataque de risa repentino, toda la tensión entre los tres se ha ido. Ni siquiera nos acordamos de lo que estábamos hablando. Los temas salían solos entre risa y risa y fue así como me puse al tanto de la vida de mis amigos durante este fin de semana. La cual no estuvo libre de drama. Rue salió con Thread y discutieron por algo que hizo éste en la fiesta del hambre; Mi amiga nos aclaró que fue una tontería, así que no insistimos en ello. También gracias a ella supe de la relación no oficial de Gale y Clove, quienes anduvieron muy acaramelados toda la velada. Los chicos piensan que lo hace para darme celos, pero de corazón espero que no y que de una u otra forma sea feliz con esa chica. _Que a nadie le falte Dios._ Finn por su parte nos puso al tanto de su salida con Annie. Aun no se declara a la chica, pero manifiesta el interés hacia ella invitándola a salir y dándole pequeños obsequios. Los resultados han sido más que satisfactorios, según él.

Seguimos charlando y riéndonos de nuestra vida hasta que la hora de comer llegó. De no ser porque un par de chicos entraron agitados al baño para hacer Dios sabe qué, ni cuenta nos habríamos dado de la hora; tras la tormenta, la charla se volvió maravillosa. Entramos en la cafeta, intentando borrar los rostros avergonzados de los chicos que literalmente nos empujaron fuera. Fue extraño y gracioso el momento, pero en vez de burlamos como se esperaba, partimos corriendo a comprar comida, ya que las filas se hacen eternas si te pasas de la hora. Para nuestra mala suerte el recinto estaba colapsado.

_ ¿Sándwich y bebidas?_ ofreció Finn.

Con Rue solo atinamos a levantar los pulgares y salir; La cafeta olía a espíritu adolescente, porristas y fritura. Sabrá Dios lo que cocinaron las tías hoy.  
Encontrar un buen lugar para comer en el Capitol no es fácil, sobre todo por sus grandes áreas verdes. Como todos teníamos clases cerca del edificio M, caminamos hasta allí y nos acomodamos los tres en el único banquillo que estaba bajo techo. Nunca había comido tan doblada. Las horas se pasaron rápido entre charlas vanas y risas contagiosas. A Finn se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir este fin de semana a Misteryland, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Luego de despedirme de mis amigos y pasar al baño a cepillarme los dientes, me dirijo más que feliz a mi clase favorita con Abernathy para juntarme con mi amado y precioso Peety. Já, aun me resulta gracioso el apodo, pero apenas tenía seis años cuando lo escribió, su caligrafía no era de lo más perfecta. Me sonrío para mis adentros y subo los últimos escalones pensando en molestarle. Todas mis intenciones se ven refrenadas por el tumulto de gente en el pasillo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ le pregunto a una chica, que está apoyada en la puerta.

_ Parece que no tendremos clases hoy_ me responde.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Es el profesor Abernathy_ responde de mala gana y luego se retira.

Tengo que abrirme camino entre mis compañeros para dar con la puerta del aula donde generalmente tenemos clase. En ella hay un papel pegado con información.

_Estimados estudiantes:_

_Lamento informarles que la clase de electivo de biología avanzada queda suspendida. Por favor acercarse a dirección para retirar una guía con ejercicios que deberán entregar la próxima semana, y firmar la asistencia obligatoria. Quienes no firmen no serán evaluados, aun cuando lleven la guía resuelta. _

_Sin nada más que comunicar_

_Saludos cordiales_

_Director Gloss_

_Mierda, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Haymitch?._

.

* * *

.

¿Has visto a Peeta Mellark?

Es lo que vengo preguntando desde hace aproximadamente 20 minutos.

_Rayos, ahora me castigo por ser tan estúpida y no tener su número..._

Como buen ser humano que soy, fui por mi guía y por la de mi novio que aun no da señales de vida. Lo busqué en la cafeta, en la biblioteca y hasta en el estacionamiento; tenía que confirmar que al menos aun seguía en el instituto.

_ Disculpa_ le digo a una chica con uniforme deportivo_ ¿has visto a Peeta Mellark?

Niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera me responde y sale arrancando. _Ash y yo que ando con poca paciencia.  
_Camino hasta las canchas donde los chicos sudan la gota gorda corriendo. No hay rastros del entrenador así que me aventuro a cruzar por la cancha, ganándome los vítores y silbidos de los chicos. Donde está Mellark cuando más lo necesito.

_ Chicas.._ Digo tímidamente mientras me acerco a unas porristas, con sus trajes y pompones y argg_ ¿Han visto a Peeta?

_ ¿Porque nos hablas?_ me pregunta una, de estatura media y dos colas.

Pienso en fastidiarle, pero entonces oigo una extraña melodía en piano...¡mierda!, seré idiota.  
Me alejo de las chicas y corro en dirección al edificio frente a las canchas; no hay ningún otro lugar donde Peeta pueda desaparecer salvo la vieja sala de música. Tenía que haber venido aquí primero.

_...Sing me to sleep ..  
__..Sing me to sleep.. _

_..I'm tired and I _  
_I want to go to bed.._

Con extremo cuidado giro la manilla, evitando así ruido alguno. La sala esta algo oscura y polvorienta, pero justo en el centro y de espaldas a mí, esta mi chico de rubia cabellera y ojos de infarto. Mi corazón se acelera nada más verlo.  
Aunque mi idea principal es lanzarme sobre él y comérmelo a besos, me quedo ahí de pie escuchando su canción; es tan triste.

Su voz se escucha triste.

_...No te sientas mal por mi..  
...Quiero que sepas..  
...Profundo en la celda de mi corazón..  
..Me sentiré muy contento de partir.._

¿Irse?, ¿irse dónde?

Acorto la distancia que nos separa y cubro sus ojos con mis manos; Peeta aun sigue tocando.  
No retiro mis manos de ahí y pego todo mi cuerpo a su espalda, que se amolda perfecta al calor de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Peeta se mueven hábiles sobre el piano entonando la más bella de las melodías, todo cuanto puedo hacer es dejarme llevar y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Me siento tonta por estarlo haciendo.

Como si alguna clase de conexión especial nos uniera, mi novio con un ágil movimiento tira de mí para terminar sentada en su regazo. El piso que soporta nuestros pesos da unos cuantos giros por el movimiento, acompañado de una sonrisa de sorpresa de mi parte y luego el calor de unos labios, sus labios, sobre los míos.

_...donde quiero que se queden para siempre._

_ ¿Porqué lloras?_ susurra Peeta, mientras captura una lágrima con sus dedos.

_ ...Ahm..eso..._suspiro_ ..mmm...fue...hermoso...

_ ¿El beso?_ pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa. Sé que sabe que me refiero a la melodía.

_ ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?_ pregunto, también sonriente_...siento que no te merezco_ confieso. Las lágrimas se acumulan peligrosamente en mis ojos.

_ Preciosa...

No permito que continúe y lo silencio con un beso, el cual se extiende lo suficiente como para olvidar porque estoy llorando. Peeta también se deja llevar por la emoción. Cuando jadear ya no es suficiente para llenar los pulmones, a regañadientes decido apartarme de sus labios e inhalar profundamente.

_Uf, ojalá pudiera perderme en sus ojos y nadar en ellos para siempre_

_ ¿Qui..qui...quieres ..eeeenseñarme a tocar piano?_ tartamudo, medio hipnotizada con sus ojos.

_ ¿Quieres que te enseñe?_ responde con una pregunta. No parece muy convencido.

Cómo es posible que se mueva con tanta gracia y actúe tan indiferente a su hermosura, es increíble. Peeta podría tener a quien quisiera a su lado, y por Dios doy gracias que solo quiera estar conmigo.

Espero que quiera estar conmigo.

_ Sólo si tu quieres..._le digo convencida. Espero no me esté subestimando, calma, ¿lo está haciendo?_... a menos que creas que soy tonta y no...

_ Preciosa.._ me interrumpe_ como dices eso...como crees que yo...Katniss es solo que...

_ ¿Qué?_ Le digo, con cara de pocos amigos. ¿En serio me está subestimando?

_ Que no tienes que hacerlo, sé que no te gusta este tipo de cosas ...y no quiero que cambies solo para estar conmigo, eso es todo.

Sus ojitos se abren algo asustados, y creo que en parte es porque aún mantengo el ceño fruncido. Ojalá pudiera molestarme con Peeta, ahora me siento más vulnerable al reconocer que tiene tanta influencia sobre mí.  
Mi pequeño se remueve inquieto por mi silencio, así que decido torturarle un poco...

_ Yo en serio quería aprender a tocar piano.._Digo, girando para evitar su mirada_ ...porque piensas que a mí no me gusta esto, ¿crees que no puedo escuchar este tipo de música?...

_ ¡No!..no...no no no no...me entendiste mal_ me dice afligido_ ...soy un idiota Katniss, lo siento...empezamos cuando tu quieras.

_ Ya no quiero_ Respondo aguantándome las ganas de reír. Peeta intenta de todas las formas que voltee a verle.

_ Katniss...por favor...por favor no te enfades_ suplica buscando mi mirada.

Ya no aguanto más y estallo en risas, mientras él protesta por mi engaño. Me gano unas cuantas cosquillas por todo lo que lo hice pasar, terminando en más besos y cariños quietos. Ambos estamos disfrutando mucho esta salida temprano.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando y haciendo intentos vagos por tocar algo decente. Por más que mi chico misterioso quería concentrarse en algo, yo no aguantaba esa expresión de como si estuviera en otro mundo y me lanzaba para acosarle con mis besos y caricias. Casi he batido todo un nuevo récord en más tiempo aguantando la respiración y en más besos dados en un día. Si esto que pasó es un sueño, por favor denle un tiro a quien se atreva a despertarme.  
Si tuviera que definir en una palabra las horas que pasé con Peeta frente al piano, tendría que responder simplemente perfectas. Toda nuestra unión, nuestra conexión, se resumió a un poco más de cinco horas de complicidad absoluta y perfecta sintonía. Nuestros corazones latían a la misma frecuencia.

Tras intentar y fracasar inútilmente en aprender lo que él me enseñaba, terminé rogando que mejor tocara para mí lo que él quisiera. Sus melodías eran preciosas y termino cantando una pequeña parte de una canción que jamás había escuchado. Desde hoy se ha vuelto mi favorita.

_Decía: _

_Mi lugar está a tu lado, tu lugar está a mi lado,  
eres mi dulce amor.  
Mi lugar está a tu lado, tu lugar está a mi lado,  
eres mi dulce amor_

_Ouuuh, Peeta._

Ahora vamos camino a su casa en el más cómodo de los silencios. Nuestras manos unidas es nuestra única conexión física y sin embargo, me siento más unida a él que antes. Ojalá fuera así por siempre, ojalá que nada ni nadie interfiera jamás en nuestra relación. Y eso me obliga a decir la verdad respecto a todo. Quizás no pasa nada si parto ahora mismo.

_ Ahm...¿Peeta?

_ Mmm...

Mierda, decir la verdad es más difícil de lo que realmente parece. Por su bien no hagan lo que yo y sean siempre sinceras.

_ Yo...ah...yo...hace frío

_ ¿Tienes frío?_ pregunta inseguro. La calefacción del auto es genial, por lo tanto no hay motivo alguno para que yo me queje al respecto. Que no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor_ ..¿Te sientes bien?_ insiste preocupado_ ..quizás tienes temperatura.

_ Estoy bien_ lo freno y vuelvo a unir nuestras manos. Me libero del cinturón de seguridad para abrazarle y terminar medio doblada sobre el asiento. Acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro_ ¿Siempre es así el Distrito 12?_ pregunto sin saber que más decir.

_ ¿Así como?

_ Frío...

_ Mmm...pues sí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay días donde no es tan frío_ Comenta dejando un beso en mi pelo.

_ A mi me parece que son todos iguales.

_ Hay unos más cálidos que otros_ rebate Peeta.

_ ¡Cálidos!_ grito divertida_ ...por Dios Peety, esto es todo menos cálido y tú dices eso porque tu cuerpo siempre desprende calor.

_ Eso no es verdad Kat...

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ insisto, dándole un golpecito en el hombro_ siempre estas con poleras y camisas y nada de chalecos.

_ ¿En serio?_ Estamos doblando para entrar en el camino de tierra, y aquí la ruta es algo inestable. Abandono la posición actual pera sentarme correctamente.

_ Sí, y no puedo creer que me preguntes eso, verte así es una tortura

_ ¿Es una tortura verme en polera?_ pregunta algo ofendido_ ¿tan horrible soy?

Me río a carcajadas tras su pregunta, en serio no me puedo creer que diga algo semejante. ¿Acaso no le he dicho ya lo hermoso que es?, ¿que me trae toda loca y babosa?.

_Pues veo que tal vez no. _

_ Eres de lo peor Peeta, como preguntas eso.

_ Saliendo con alguien tan hermosa como tú, tengo que preocuparme.

No le respondo en seguida ya que estamos entrando a su casa, pero me guardo el comentario para recompensarlo después, ustedes imaginarán como. Peeta se detiene para que baje antes y lo espere en el patio delantero, mientras él estaciona en la parte de atrás.  
Camino y aguardo sentada en las escaleras, aunque la verdad no pasa mucho tiempo antes que Peeta vuelva todo sonriente. Sin aguantarme más, me lanzo sobre él y quedo colgando de su espalda (pasando las piernas por su cintura y los brazos por su cuello y espalda), mientras me apresuro a picotear cada parte de su perfecto ser. Escucho las llaves soltar la cerradura, en verdad no sé como hizo para caminar hasta allí aguantando mi peso y acoso, pero estamos ahí contra la puerta mientras lo beso fervientemente y lo pego más a mí.

Son como cuatro pasos o quizás más, pero avanzamos tan rápido hasta el sillón que ambos nos sorprendemos cuando caemos. Peeta estalla en risas.

_ ¡No te rías!_ me quejo, acomodándome en su regazo.

Peeta sonríe más y luego me acomoda para terminar sobre sus piernas y sus manos van a dar a mis mejillas. Siempre mis mejillas, porque nos las deja un poco más abajo, ¡maldición!

_ No te enfades preciosa Katniss, es sólo que me sorprende un poco.

_ ¿Qué te sorprende?...¡Ya!, deja mis mejillas

_ Adoro tus mejillas_ Dice pellizcándolas aun más. Me inclino para quedar a su altura y retomar el beso justo donde quedamos; apasionado, posesivo e insano. Ya que todo el efecto que tiene sobre mí es acrecentar esta hambre por Peeta.

Mi pequeño suelta todo el aire de los pulmones, cuando dejo de morder sus labios para pasar directamente a su cuello. Su olor es tan intenso ahí, que tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no desabotonar su camisa; realmente es una tarea muy dura. Calmo mi propio fuego, que amenaza con crecer y expandirse, pasando mis manos codiciosas por toda la extensión de su pecho. Peeta me estrecha fuerte.  
Trazo un camino que me lleva de vuelta a sus labios, dejando besos y una que otra lamida por toda su mandíbula. En estos momentos es casi inexistente el espacio entre nosotros, tanto, que solo el aire podría colarse allí donde no estamos unidos. Llevo mis manos hasta sus hombros donde aprieto fuerte, mientras alzo la mirada para ver a Peeta. Sus ojos azules están absortos sobre mí y tienen un color difícil de definir, son...son...son tan hermosos.  
Me dejo llevar y pego nuestras frentes, sin desconectarnos en ningún momento.

_ Mmm, no has respondido a mi pregunta_ susurro, mientras acomodo sus manos en mis caderas.

Peeta sonríe y acaricia mi nariz con la suya; este acto termina por derretirme.

_ Te digo... pero no te enfades_ susurra nervioso, poniendo esa carita que defino como "no quiebro ni un huevo", cuando en verdad quiebra la caja entera.

_ No voy a enfadarme..._ Le digo sonriendo, aunque por dentro soy toda nervios. ¿Será que Annie le dijo algo?, ¿será que ya sabe sobre mi pelea con Madge?. Mierda.

Me alejo un poco, ya que nuestra conexión era un tanto peligrosa para mí en estos momentos, y desvío mi tensión llevando las manos a su pecho nuevamente. Lo acaricio en todo momento, mientras Peeta no me quita los ojos de encima.

_ ¿Lo prometes?_ pregunta capturando mis manos con las suyas. Dejo un beso sobre su frente y luego vuelvo a pegar la mía a la suya, mientras mis manos acunan su rostro.

_ Peeta_ advierto con cara de pocos amigos_ ahora mismo me muero por besarte, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que estoy esperando a que hables, no me hagas enojar.

Le divierte mi comentario, lo sé por esa sonrisa de medio lado, pero aun así no calma sus nervios. Trato sentarme recta sobre sus piernas para escuchar lo que tiene que decir, pero sus manos que han vuelto a mis caderas no me permiten ir más allá. Solo me alejo unos cuantos centímetros.

_ Lo que pasa es que...es que bueno..tu estas...no..no...noto que tus estás...

_ Dime cariño_ lo insto a continuar. Esto lo hace tragar duro.

_ Pues...yo...he notado que... últimamente...yo..yo siento que...has estado...un..un...un...poco...¡diablos!_ protesta, girando el rostro.

Sonrío ante su adorable berrinche y esos nervios que lo tienen con la respiración agitada. Increíblemente todo ello logra calmar los míos. Me entretengo jugando con sus cabellos dorados, mientras él hace figuras con sus dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Tiene la mirada fija en una parte de mi vestido y eso me anima un poco, para invitarlo a jugar. Quizás eso lo relaje.  
Me acerco con cuidado y dejo un besito sobre su mejilla. Peeta alza la mirada a tiempo cuando capturo sus labios, uso el peso de mi cuerpo para dejarnos caer sobre el sofá. Por un tiempo que se me hace demasiado corto, mi pequeño esta medio sobre mí, con ambos codos a mis costados para no aplastarme. El fuego en mi interior me invita a rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas, pero un pensamiento me mantiene quieta sobre el sofá; _"no tomes la iniciativa esta vez, sino observa hasta donde lo lleva su propio fuego"_

Peeta parece entender esto, ya que se aleja jadeando lo que mis manos en su espalda le permiten. Deja un beso sobre mis labios y esconde el rostro en mi cuello, estrechándome con fuerza.

_ Noto que has estado un tanto demandante_ Dice de una vez, tan rápido que me cuesta entender al principio.

_ ¿Demandante?

Peeta se levanta con expresión seria y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

_ ¿En serio no hay nada que quieras contarme?

Y como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado, el timbre de la casa nos hace saltar.

_Bendito seas persona tras la puerta. _

Peeta se recupera del impacto, tras caer sobre la alfombra y me ayuda a levantarme. Me bajo el vestido y peino mis cabellos, mientras mi chico misterioso estira un poco su atuendo en tanto va a abrir.

Mi simpatía está con el sujeto tras la puerta, hasta que noto de quien se trata: es Johanna Manson.

_ Buenas tardes Peeta_ saluda de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

_ Buenas tardes jefe Manson_ saluda mi Peeta.

La mirada asesina de Johanna se clava en mí, que estoy detrás de Peeta sentada en el sillón y algo absolutamente perverso crece dentro de ella, elevando su sonrisa.

_ Katniss Trinket_ me saluda, con intenciones poco confiables.

_ Hola Johanna_ Digo, haciendo también un gesto con la mano.

_ ¿Visitando a tu amigo Mellark?_ pregunta con ironía_ lo siento...verdad que ustedes no son amigos ni nada...

_ ¿Necesitas algo Johanna?_ Pone atajo Peeta, antes que se extienda demasiado en su discurso ácido contra nosotros.

Johanna cambia su expresión y noto que algo malo sucede, nada más ver el temblor de su mano.

_ Traigo noticias sobre Haymitch Abernathy_ Dice con voz apagada_ ...él esta grave en el hospital

Peeta se tensa y yo corro a su lado, para tomar su mano. La expresión de Johanna no dice nada bueno, así que las palabras saltan de mi boca tan a prisa como el pulso de mi pequeño.

_ ¿Que pasó?

_ Tuvo un accidente bastante serio, que lo dejaron interno en la unidad...

_ ¿Que clase de accidente?_ pregunta mi pequeño tan a prisa, que es apenas claro. En estos momentos no hago más que contener la respiración.

_ Peeta..._suspira Johanna, con pesadez

_ ¡Habla de una vez...por Dios!_ la presura mi pequeño.

_ Casi muere incinerado..._ suelta Johanna sin tacto, haciendo que Peeta y yo retrocedamos casi como por acto reflejo. La impresión no cabe en nuestros cuerpo_ ...su casa estalló en llamas...

_Todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar: No de nuevo. _

.

* * *

.

**"El numero al que usted ha marcado, no se encuentra disponible. Por favor intente llamar mas tarde"**

Mierda, otra vez el buzón de voz.

Me estiro sobre la cama y dejo caer el móvil en alguna parte sobre la alfombra (nueva forma de liberar frustración). Desde que nos enteramos del accidente del profesor Abernathy, me he perdido de tres semanas de Peeta puesto que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital con Abernathy o en la comisaría con Johanna. A mi me tocan cinco miserables minutos de su presencia y tras salir del instituto.

_Sí, la vida apesta un poco._

Ya entenderán mi mal genio.

Según las noticias, el accidente fue clasificado como doméstico. Encontraron botellas de alcohol y algunos utensilios de cocina en el foco del incendio, así que se dedujo que el profesor Abernathy estaba cocinando y en su estado de ebriedad, poco pudo hacer para calmar las llamas, ni siquiera para salvar su vida; ni Peeta ni Johanna creen esta teoría, pero no pueden hacer mucho por ahora.  
Como Haymitch esta en un coma inducido por las lesiones que presenta, no se puede conocer la versión oficial de los hechos, y lo peor es que no se sabe por cuanto tiempo estará en esta condición. Peeta no cree que haya sido un accidente, y atribuye lo que pasó con Haymitch a la misma persona tras el accidente de Delly, quien sigue hospitalizada.  
Sinceramente yo no sé que pensar al respecto.

Como mi novio pasa mucho tiempo acompañando a Haymitch, y la otra mitad del tiempo en el Capitol, me hago cargo de su casa y de cuidar a Buttercup. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta estar tan abandonados, así que mantenemos la relación solo por conveniencia: yo alimento al animal y él me garantiza al menos un par de minutos más con Peeta cuando viene a recogerle.

Ahora ni siquiera me bufa y anda por mi casa como si fuera la casa de Peeta.

_Igual a la casa de Peeta..._

__ _¿Katniss?

_ ¡Pasa!

Rue asoma la melena por la puerta y su sonrisa es instantánea. Se burla de mí por cierto.

_ Traes una carita...

_ No empieces Rue_ bufo antes que me diga cualquier cosa que me haga explotar.

_ Hola gordo Buttercup_ saluda tomando al gato del piso.

_ Ah, ah ah ah.._ reclamo, mientras sigo acostada en la cama y mi cabello cuelga de ella_ ni pienses subirte con esa cosa.

_ Ugh, tu mami esta de malas_ se burla Rue, hablando con Buttercup como si este le entendiera. El animal solo la mira.

_ ¿Y el placer de tu visita es por...?_ pregunto de mala gana, Rue me salta encima.

_ Ya para con la tragedia amiga, te amo y lo sabes, pero traes un genio...

_ Lo siento, es solo que...

_ Peeta_ termina por mi. Obvio que es Peeta, ¡siempre es Peeta! y la verdad ya no quiero seguir de este modo, con una relación como si viviéramos en Distritos diferentes y no pudiéramos vernos nunca. ¡SOMOS VECINOS!, eso me pone a pensar en como va a ser entonces cuando se vaya...Ugh, mejor no pensar en ello.

Suspiro cansada y me hago una bolita dándole la espalda a mi amiga.

_ Katita_ Dice, tocando mi espalda_ Katniss, vamos...mañana iremos a Misteryland.

_ No sé si quiero ir

_ Ah no, nada de eso, no otra vez_ Discute, tirando de mi hombro para que voltee. (cancelamos hace dos semanas porque no estaba de humor para salir)_ nos pondremos bellas, pasaremos un rato cool, con Finn...solo los tres, le diré a Thread que cancelamos y...

_ No hagas eso, además ya invitamos a Annie.

_ Por lo mismo no nos puedes fallar, quizás hasta vaya Peeta

_ Yo no...

Quise dar mi lista de argumentos por los que Peeta no iría con nosotros mañana, pero no fue necesario. El móvil de Rue comenzó a vibrar al son de un tema de su cantante pop favorita y yo me levante de la cama, para alejar a Buttercup de las cortinas. Algo ahí llamó su atención.

_ ¡Ey!

Mi grito lo espanto, pero luego retomó la tarea en la que estaba empeñado. No tarde ni cinco segundo en llegar hasta él y tomarlo del lomo para reprenderle, pero entonces algo cayo al piso desde su garritas. Era una pulsera.

_ ¿Rue?_ la llame, tomando la pequeña joya con mis dedos. Buttercup bufaba descontrolado.

_ Si dime_ se acercó ella, tomando al enfurecido animal.

_ Esto es..

_ Oh, dame un minuto...mensaje de Finnick.

La pulsera era pequeña, sencilla y brillante. Tras la placa de metal justo en la mitad de la cadena, estaba grabado un mensaje: "Para Siempre". Un mensaje pequeño, sencillo y potente según yo. Tenerla sobre mi mano infundió en mí una sensación familiar que me incomoda; ¿se le cayó a Rue mientras jugaba con el gato?, ¿era de Effie?.

De algún modo tuvo que llegar ahí y estas eran las únicas personas que habían entrado en mi habitación, al menos con mi consentimiento.

_ Mmm Kat_ me llamó Rue. Esta sentada en mi cama.

_ Dime

_ Finn dice si vamos donde Sae, el lugar esta algo sobre cargado y falta personal

_ Te refieres a...

_ Que vamos a ayudar_ completó mi amiga, ganándose una expresión de total asco de mi parte. No estaba para trabajo comunitario.

_ Estas loca

_ Estoy aburrida_ Dice levantándose_ aburrida de esa actitud, Finnick es nuestro amigo, ¡necesita nuestra ayuda!

_ Ve tú, además está Annie.

Rue pone los ojos y se acerca para tirarme del brazo.

_ Arriba, arriba y no me vengas con lo de Annie, esa historia con Mellark es del siglo pasado, tú eres la novia.

_ No, déjame Rue, no quiero ir_ protesto.

_ ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer aquí?, aparte de estar encerrada con Buttercup, claro..

_ ¡Cuál es tu problema con que quiera quedarme!_ me exalto, levantándome del piso con agresividad_ ¡cuál es tu problema!, quiero quedarme aquí y estar sola y cuidar al animal y argg.

Me levanto del piso de mala manera y me doblo el tobillo en el proceso. Oculto la mueca de dolor para que Rue no lo notara y trato de calmarme ya que a pesar de todo no era su culpa. La culpable aquí era yo por ser tan dependiente de Mellark, quien me hacía sentir como que estaba en segundo lugar por sobre todas las cosas. En fin, quizás Rue tiene razón y sea mejor que salga, es solo que no imaginé que estas semanas serían de este modo, nuestro primer día de novio había sido tan perfecto. Soy una egoísta de mierda, lo sé, pero tampoco quiero pasar el resto de los 44 días que me quedan de Peeta sin verle, ya perdí como 21.

Suspiro.

_ Vale, vamos_ Digo sin voltear a verla.

_ ¡UHU!_ grita Rue a toda boca_ esa es mi Katita.

Me pongo nada más las converse y una chaqueta por si hay lluvia luego, y nos montamos en el auto de Rue camino al Emporio de Sae. Francamente no se si eso sea buena idea, pero si es por Finn, ahhh...en fin.  
Rue no tarda nada en llegar, el problema lo causa el estacionamiento que está completamente lleno. Terminamos aparcando en un espacio detrás de la casa de Sae y al final de la fila. Mis ganas se esfumaron literalmente nada más ver la cantidad de gente que hay en el emporio, nunca lo vi tan lleno.

_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_ saluda Finn con cara de asco_somos todos tíos_ sonríe mientras carga unas copas de helado donde unos chicos revoltosos. La imagen es divertida, lo reconozco. Pero creo que será bueno avisar que lo mío no son los niños.

_ ¡Rue!, ¡Katniss!_ nos llama Annie desde la cocina. Su cara lo dice todo, esta fastidiada.

_ Amo a los niños, pero me estoy volviendo loca, me hace falta personal...

_ ¿No llamaste a Peeta?_ pregunto, tratando de no sonar esperanzada.

_ Sí, pero me dijo que Haymitch tuvo una complicación...tratará de llegar más tarde.

En serio quiero no decepcionarme, pero el dolor puede más que cualquier teatro; Rue lo nota de inmediato.  
Agradezco que Annie esté con todo el estrés de sacar arriba el cumpleaños, ya que ni siquiera notó una que otra lagrimilla furtiva que limpié con recelo. Si voy a hacer esto, mejor me mentalizo desde ahora.

_ Bueno niñas, una se puede quedar en la cocina lavando los trastos sucios, la otra de mesera apoyando a Finn y Enaboria. Yo preparo los platos_ Dice Annie.

Antes de siquiera terminar Rue se esta colgando de Annie y tomando el puesto de la cocina. Eso me deja con los lindos niños y la repartición de su comida. Dios, ¿acaso los padres no tienen decencia?. Mira que dejar a un montón de niños locos celebrando un cumpleaños, mientras ellos se hacen humos. Eso no se hacía en mis tiempos de niñez.  
Por la angustia de Annie no pongo mala cara y abro las puertas para ayudar a un complicado Finn repartir helados. Su rostro refleja alivio total cuando me ve acercarme.

Bien, aquí vamos.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ le pregunto mientras afirmo un par de copas.

_ Hay que repartir dulces a los chicos y alistar la torta para cantar el cumpleaños.

_ ¿Estas seguro que es buena idea darles más azúcar?_ advierto, observando que ya están como que muy exaltados.

Finn parece dudar, pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea negarles lo que quieren. Solo Dios sabe de lo que son capaces los enanos por conseguir lo que quieren.

_ Vale, para esto nos pagan...podemos sacar esto Katita

_Vale, pero a mí no me van a pagar por esto..._

_._

_._

Condenados hijos de su madre, ¿qué le enseñan a los chicos estos días?

Luego se pelearme con una chiquilla que insistía en colgarse de las mesas, repartir dulces entre pequeños terroristas que no hacían más que saquearme e intentar entretener a los niños con el juego de la gallina, me declaro oficialmente fuera de servicio. No puedo ni moverme para sentarme como la gente, literalmente estoy medio desmayada sobre la silla.

La tormenta con los niños se expandió hasta las ocho de la noche, el emporio de Sae es un verdadero desastre y algo me dice que los que tendrán que limpiar seremos nosotros. Bueno ellos, Annie, Enaboria y Finn, porque yo estoy que no muevo un dedo.  
Annie se vio bastante molesta todo el tiempo, y creo que mi chico de ojos azules y rubia cabellera todo tiene que ver con eso.

Finn está tirado sobre una de las mesas, mientras Rue se lanza aire con un platillo plástico; Enaboria quien sabe. Quiero ir a la cocina, porque escucho que Annie remueve cosas y vota otras...me da como pena que ordene todo ella sola.

_Estúpido cansancio. _

_ ¿Annie?_ grito, porque levantarme es casi imposible_ ¿Annie?...¿qué estás haciendo?

_ ¡Ann!_ grita Finn con la cara pegada a la mesa_ ¡no hagas eso!

Seguimos insistiendo por un buen rato, pero Annie no aparece y los sonidos no cesan. Es como si no quisiera hacernos caso o simplemente nos ignorara.  
Como el peso de la consciencia es algo que me inhabilita, me levanto gruñendo y camino hasta la cocina para ayudar a la enana. Rue me queda viendo y la súplica en sus ojos es algo que jamás había visto en ella, lo mismo pasa con Finn que me hace un gesto como rogando por cinco minutos más.

_ Mejor ahora que luego, en serio que quiero irme.

_ Cinco minutos más_ ruga Finn, que tiene los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los costados de la mesa.

Ignoro sus súplicas y me aventuro igualmente a la cocina. Estoy a medio metro de la puerta cuando las luces en todo el emporio se apagan, mas no los golpes de la cocina.  
Mierda

_ ¿Annie?_ pregunto desde donde estoy inmóvil_ ¿Annie?

_ ¿Kat?_ escucho que dice Finn. También el se remueve_ ¿Kat, Rue...están bien?

_ Shhhhhh...¡no se muevan!_ grito.

Una brisa fría me pone los pelos de punta y el susurro de una voz suave consume el oxígeno de la habitación. No entiendo que es lo que dice, no sé donde he escuchado esa voz antes, pero sé que está ahí, la siento...a pesar de la oscuridad en la estamos envueltos. Lentamente extiendo los brazos y doy un paso al frente buscando la puerta en silencio. Escucho las respiraciones irregulares de mis amigos y la ansiedad aumenta en mí, en la medida que sé nada más yo me muevo y el golpear de la cocina persiste.  
Cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozan el frío metal de la cocina, el sonido en ella se convierte en silencio. Tengo miedo de moverme, hablar o ambas, pero mis ganas por saber si Annie está bien son mayores que todo. Quizás es solo ella, quizás se le calló algo, o el sonido lo emite el correr del agua...o una ventana abierta...o

_ ¿Annie?_ susurro apenas_ Annie, ¿eres tu?

Silencio.

Los golpes, la brisa fría, todo desaparece menos esta sensación de terror u pánico, porque sé que las cosas no están bien. Registro cada bolsillo del delantal hasta dar con mi móvil, al menos la luz pálida de la pantalla me dejará ver lo que esta pasando dentro de la cocina.

_ Katniss_ escucho a Finn susurrar bajito_ Katniss...espérame...

_ No_ digo, mientras empujo la puerta lentamente. Si Annie necesita mi ayuda, ¡los segundos valen oro!

Lento pero seguro abro un espacio en la puerta, por donde me deslizo sin tener necesidad de abrirla del todo. El ambiente en la cocina es frío y no veo ni mis manos, que se mantienen al frente en caso de que choque con cualquier cosa...o alguien.  
Me debato entre llamar a Annie o permanecer en silencio o prender la pantalla del móvil. El silencio es abrumador y ahora sospecho que estoy sola y que el sonido provenía de afuera, si es ese el caso, podría ser cualquiera.

_ ¿Annie?_ pregunto lo más bajito que puedo_ ¿Annie?_ repito.

Sigo avanzando, paso a paso, latido a latido. Mi respiración es casi inexistente y el miedo no hace más que crecer porque seguro a la enana le ha pasado algo. ¿Dónde puede estar?, ¿porqué se corto la luz?...Dios, que angustia.  
No sé si son cinco o más pasos los que doy, pero al paso que sigue choco con algo en mi cabeza; grito y llevo la luz del móvil al frente casi por acto reflejo.

Por un instante nada aparece frente a mí, así que muevo el brazo hacia todas direcciones apuntando. Entonces el segundo que viene todo es irreal y demasiado inverosímil, que tardo por lo menos un segundo en digerir la imagen y otro más en soltar un grito.

Los pies de Annie están suspendidos en el aire.

_ A...A...A...Annie...DIOS MÍO...¡FINNICK!_ Grito histérica, mientras corro a socorrer a una asfixiada Annie.

_Pero que mierda.. _

_ Resis...te..._ le digo, mientras intento sostener sus pies. El móvil alumbra el piso, donde huellas rojas dan hacia la puerta trasera_ ¡FINNICK!...¡FINNICK!...¡FINNICK!_ vuelvo a gritar una y otra vez.

Mi corazón late desesperado por su ayuda.

Sé que el tiempo que le toma a Finnick llegar hasta donde estamos, es tan solo segundos pero a mí se me hacen eternos. En cuanto choca conmigo en la oscuridad de la cocina, suelto los pies de Annie y tomo el móvil para alumbrar de donde está colgada. La cuerda pasa por una de la vigas en el techo y da directo a uno pesados barriles de gas.

Busco algún cuchillo o lo que sea para cortar la soga, confío que Finnick hace de todo por mantener a Annie en altura suficiente como para que resista. Doy con mi objetivo al encontrar unas tijeras de carne sobre un posa cuchillas. Las tomo y comienzo a dar tajadas profundas y descuidadas a la gruesa soga que mantiene en suspensión el cuerpo de Annie.

Mierda...mierda..mierda...cede...maldición...cede...mierda...mierda..mierda...

_ ¡Ya está!_ me grita Finn, cuando por fin corté a tientas la gruesa soga_ Mierda...mierda...mierda...¡Katniss!..apunta...apunta...

Busco el móvil en el piso y apunto nuevamente en dirección a Finn.

El cuerpo frágil de Annie yace inmóvil en sus brazos, quien la acunan sobreprotectoramente y con una expresión de terror. Sobre la boca de Annie hay una cinta adhesiva y sus manos permanecen sobre la soga que da vueltas en el cuello. Sus dedos están rojos por el esfuerzo.

_ Dios mío...Dios..mío...Dios..mío...

Finn gracias a la luz, retira con cuidado la cinta de su boca y quita la soga del cuello. Volteo porque no soy capas de ver como le ha quedado. Los ojos de Annie están llorosos y apenas respira, noto que se abren más de lo normal en cuanto giro a verla. Ella está mirando en mi dirección.

Mierda.

A toda velocidad giro y apunto un punto imaginario detrás de mí. Por los nervios el móvil se me resbala y cae al piso dando votes. Maldigo a toda boca mi estupidez y gateo buscando el móvil de prisa, el pánico en los ojos de Annie no puede ser cualquier cosa.  
Mis dedos se crispan sobre el aparato y presiono la pantalla iluminando las baldosas de la cocina. Las huellas dan a una puerta en la cocina que da al exterior. Sigo los rastros iluminando mi camino con la pálida luz. El viento se alza en mi contra y mi corazón se estruja con su fuerza; aun así no es suficiente para retroceder.

En cuanto alcanzo el umbral de la puerta, y a pesar de los gritos de Finn, doy una patada para que termine de abrirse totalmente. El rastro se convierte en una posa de líquido y el olor me da a suponer que es sangre.

_sangre...sangre de quien.._

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ grito.

_Por Dios, que es esto, que esta pasando_

Ahí en el piso yace el cuerpo sin vida de Enaboria, con un cuchillo cruzándole el pecho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Misteryland**

_ Katniss ya es hora

_¿Ya es hora?_

_ Anda..anda...se te hará tarde

_Tarde...¿para qué se hará tarde?_

_ ¡Katniss!

Grita mi madre, quien está tan inclinada sobre mí que me roba un grito también. Su mueca es graciosa, pero no del todo sincera.

_ Dormilona, te dije que te acostaras temprano_ Me dice en tono dulce y agitando las sábanas para que salga.

_ ¿Perdón?_ Digo confundida.

_ Anoche llegaste demasiado tarde, te escuché y tuve que mentirle a tu padre nuevamente...

_Mi padre...pero que_..

_ ¿Estas bien?_ es lo primero que atino a decir; la ropa me cae de la nada y literalmente soy arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

_ Porque voy a estar mal tontita...te apuras para el desayuno.

Entonces cierra la puerta.

Camino al baño, puesto que es lo que me parece lo más lógico hacer, y evito pensar en las palabras de Effie. Seguro que aun estoy media dormida, seguro que las pesadillas me han afectado. Intento mantener la mente abierta mientras reposo bajo la lluvia cálida de la tina, pero por alguna razón no dejo de estar alerta. Como si mi inconsciente quisiera que me protegiera de algo, pero...¿de qué?.  
Apenas termino de arreglarme, usando las ropas que lanzó Effie, bajo hasta la cocina guiada por el olor a pan tostado y queso caliente. En la mesa, alguien pasa las hojas de un enorme diario y mi corazón se pone a brincar nada más reconocer la argolla en su dedo.

Es mi padre.

_ Buen día dormilona_ me saluda, tan formal como lo recuerdo.

_ ¿Buen día?_ pregunto, con el corazón bombeando en la garganta.

Tomo asiento y pronto Effie nos acompaña a desayunar. Mi mirada se mantiene seca en esos dos que interactúan como si hacerlo fuera la normalidad; Mi padre bebe café, mi madre prepara tostadas, yo no toco la leche.

_ ¿Pasa algo malo cariño?_ pregunta papá. Reconozco su voz, su tono al preguntar, sus gestos. ¿Es él?, ¿es mi padre?. No estoy soñando.

_ ¿Te sientes mal?_ lo secunda Effie, cuando permanezco silente mas de lo que quisiera.

Intento controlar los sentimientos que me abruman en medio de la confusión. ¿Estoy dormida?, estoy dormida...es eso. Evoco a la retentiva algún indicio, algo que saque de este sueño, de esta falsa realidad. Hasta cierro los ojos para abrirlos y dar con un par que me miran desconcertados.  
La verdad es que mi padre está aquí, con nosotras.

_ Cuando..._ empiezo, pero me falta el aire y es imposible terminar. Trago saliva ruidosamente y prosigo:_cuando volvieron a actuar como la familia feliz...cuando volvieron_ susurro esta última parte sin aliento.

_ ¿De qué hablas cariño?_ pregunta Effie, dejando la comida sobre la mesa.

_ De esto, de todo esto..._ nos señalo a los tres, captando la atención de mi padre. Jamás lo vi tan recuperado_ ...que pasó, cuando volviste..cuando volvieron.

Seneca sonríe, mientras Effie me mira con extrañeza. Debo de verme como una loca.

_ Cariño...no sé como responder a tu pregunta...¿de qué estas hablando?_ me pregunta.

_ ¡De esto!_ grito perdiendo los estribos. Mi padre se calla en el acto_ ...de ti, cuando llegaste al Distrito 12

_ ¿Llegar?...pero si aquí he vivido siempre

_ No es cierto, se estaban separando...golpeabas a mi madre, nos dejaste por la bebida y el juego...y

_ ¡Katniss!_ interviene Effie.

Ambos se miran entre sí y luego me miran como si estuviera loca, como si algo malo pasara conmigo y no saben que; yo también lo siento, algo malo pasa conmigo.  
El timbre de la casa suena una vez y luego otra y otra, insistentemente; supongo que no se detendrá hasta que uno atienda, pero nadie se mueve.  
Me toman varios segundos encontrar el botón de activado, pero cuando doy con el salgo pirada hasta el vestíbulo para dar con Rue en la puerta y su típica sonrisa. Lo que no es tan típico es la compañera en el asiento del copiloto.

_Madge está en el copiloto. _

_ ¿Hola?_ saluda como pregunta_ ¿qué te pasa?

_ ¿Qué me pasa?_ le pregunto aun molesta_ ¿sólo eso vas a decir?

_ Katniss...

_ ¡No!_ grito plantandole la puerta en la cara. Corro escaleras arriba, a mi habitación, temblando de miedo y a la vez por furia; la cabeza me está matando.

Entro dando un portazo y muevo el sillón para trabar la puerta ya que...

_Esperen...¿un sillón?_

Giro, giro, giro sobre mi eje como una sacada notando recién que esta no es la habitación que recuerdo, que esta no es mí habitación. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿cuál es el último recuerdo?. Recuerdos...¿esto es un sueño?, ¿porque estoy tan segura de ello?, ¿qué es lo que no acepto?. Preguntas...preguntas y sensaciones de agonía, de muerte, de morir en vida, todo toma el control sobre mi ser. Grito, lanzo cosas contra las paredes, revuelvo la cama recién hecha, aviento una mochila contra la ventana...

_Peeta._

Peeta Mellark...Enaboria...Johanna...Finnick...Sae...Annie...Rue. Ahora entiendo, ahora lo veo.  
Entonces corro hasta la ventana y me pego a ella buscando la casa vecina de mi chico misterioso, mi novio, mi Peeta. La visión frente a mí no hace más que alterarme aun más: ruinas, ruinas de una casa completamente consumida por el fuego.  
Me alejo temblando, ignoro las voces que gritan desde el pasillo, la cabeza me bombea más fuerte de lo normal. Todo cuanto pienso antes de perder la razón es que esto no está bien, que esto no está pasando, que no es más que un sueño, y por una fracción de segundos eso me roba una sonrisa de felicidad, la esperanza crece en mí y mi corazón calma su latir con la imagen de un joven rubio.

.

.

_Despierta_

Estoy despertando

_Debes despertar_

Ya lo sé...

_Aun estás dormida._

_ ¿Katniss?_ escucho que pregunta. Abro los ojos y ahí está su melena inconfundible..mi amiga, mi Rue.

_ ¡Rue!_ sollozo alegre. Mi amiga me estrecha entre sus brazos_ Rue...Rue...Rue..

_ Ya para Kat, sabes que te perdono.

_ Lo sé...es sólo que...

_¿Me perdona?_

___ Nos tenías preocupados_ añade cuando me alejo de sus brazos y el horror vuelve_...tu papá ya se fue y Effie quería llamar al médico, menos mal la convencí de no hacerlo.

_ ¿La convenciste de no hacerlo?

_ Ajá_ sonríe traviesa. Cruza la habitación hasta el sofá junto a la cama y saca una cámara fotográfica de un bolso_ Kat, entiendo que lo de anoche fue extraordinario...pero te pasaste amiga, las drogas te tenían dando votes..

_ Anoche..._digo con lágrimas en los ojos_ Rue...por Dios, que es lo que está pasando..

Rue no me responde, me tira la cámara y creo que esto es mi respuesta. Una vez más estoy hiperventilando.

_ Fue salvaje no crees, Glimmer no me cae muy bien, pero Clove es una genio...

_ ¿Clove es una genio?

_ Deja de preguntar cada cosa que digo_ me dice lanzándome una almohada. Sonrío forzudamente y escucho_ ...tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó con Cato, ayer arreglé las cosas con Thread y Madge no me quiere contar lo que pasó con ese chico...ni hablar de Annie que se perdió con Finn en los matorrales y...bueno mejor no entrar en detalles

_ Annie y Finn_ sonrío, pero en su forma de mirarme sé que lo ha pillado, que sabe que no estoy bien, más bien que esto no está bien, que lo que dice son locuras.

_ Las drogas te dejaron bien mal, te dije que no te inyectaras tanto..._ añade con un tono maternal y agitando su melena negativamente. Una punzada cruza mi estómago y tan rápido como llega estoy vaciando el contenido de mi estómago en el piso.

_ Por Dios.._ escucho carcajearse a Rue, quien murmura algo de buscar agua y comida.

_Drogas_

Pienso, antes de desvanecer sobre el colchón.

.

* * *

.

El silencio me pone la piel de gallina. Ya han pasado varias horas desde que estoy aquí y aun sigo sin ser capas de aventurarme más allá de los pinos, no importa cuanto lo intente.  
La casa tiene un aire familiar, un olor, una sonrisa... Peeta. ¿También lo imagine?. Llevo dos semanas sin salir de este estado de confusión, de esta alerta constante como si nada encajara y en cualquier minuto saltará alguien a liquidarme. De esta desconfianza: actuando natural con mis amigos, siendo la pequeña de niña de mis padres, la alumna promedio en el instituto, asistiendo a las fiestas, drogándome para ver si ahora sí por fin despierto. Pero no. Ahí está Cato, Rue, Effie, mi padre. Ahí está mi familia, esa que una vez desee febrilmente, ahí están todos. No estoy sola, la vida es perfecta.  
¿Las drogas me pusieron así?, las drogas en la fiesta de las fotos.

_Fiesta que aun no recuerdo. _

Mis sentimientos son confusos tras resolver esto: alivio porque nadie murió, tristeza porque sigo pensando en Peeta, si es que una vez existió. ¿Tiene esto que ver con Cato?, una señal para notar que estamos mal, algo, una alarma de mi mente. Aun sigo buscando con la mirada a ese chico rubio al final de la clase. A ese sol, esa sonrisa y crece el miedo dentro de mí, porque estoy comenzando a olvidar. ¿Porqué no quiero olvidar?, Peeta fue una creación de mi mente.

Siento un par de brazos surcar mi cintura y no tengo que volver para saber quien es. Su olor lo delata.

_ Mi chica_ susurra en el espacio sobre mi cuello

_ Mi novio_ le digo, correspondiendo el gesto con un beso.

Pasamos largas horas nada más besándonos a pocos metros de la casa que una vez fue del chico a quien creí mi novio. ¿Porqué iba a dejar a Cato?, ¿qué puede haber mal con él?, con lo nuestro... con todo.  
Algo en el bolsillo de mi novio comienza a vibrar, no tarda ni cinco segundos es rescatar su móvil. La voz de Rue hace eco en medio del silencio, grita emocionada y se escucha mucho ruido ambiente.

_ ¿Dónde estás?_ le pregunta Cato con dificultad.

_ Estamos en Misteryland_ alcanzo a oír entre chillidos y algo de interferencia. El altavoz no ayuda del todo.

_ ¿Y?_ añade Cato con una sonrisa traviesa. No sé porque me hace sentir anhelo.

_ ¡Pues que se vengan!_ grita mi amiga desbordando emoción_ aquí tenemos sus pases listos.

_ Yo no quiero ir_ digo de inmediato, a lo que Cato me mira ceñudo.

_ Kat, hemos preparado este viaje hace mucho...no lo cancelarás por unas cuantas penas.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Anda Kat, porqué más crees que fue Cato...a menos que tengas otros planes.

_ No tengo otros planes_ refuto ante las carcajadas de mi amiga. Cato sonríe amable.

_ Entonces..._ insiste mi novio.

_ Vale, vamos_ digo derrotada. La verdad tampoco entiendo porque la negativa de hacerlo, de juntarme con ellos. Es como si sólo debiera responder esto, como si antes ya me hubiesen preguntado y esta era la respuesta.

_ ¡Wu!_ grita Rue_ esa es mi amiga

_ No vemos en 15 minutos_ agrega Cato antes de finalizar la llamada

_ Ok, nos vemos preciosa

_Preciosa_

Tiemblo nada más escuchar como me ha llamado. Me ha dicho preciosa.

Cato tira de mi luego de colgar y salimos disparados en dirección a mi casa donde seguro dejó su auto. Todo el camino sopeso si preguntar o no los detalles de esa fiesta que no recuerda. Qué paso entonces, que hicieron, como fue. Habrá tenido sexo con Cato mientras su mente retorcida creaba a Peeta. ¿Realmente fueron las drogas?, ¿alucinó todo?. Entonces porque se siente tan real esta agitación en el pecho vez que pienso en su nombre, vez que pienso en él, en su sonrisa. Con frecuencia me golpeo, me pellizco la mano o lo que sea, buscando en el dolor la luz a mis dudas; sangro, chillo, duele. Estoy despierta. Empiezo a convencerme que no ha sido real, que solo fue un sueño, pero no puedo, al menos no del todo. Mi corazón chilla por la sola idea, me estremezco cuando creo, me reprendo.

Entonces que sucede, que este mundo, a quien le sonrío ahora, a quien estoy escuchando. La lluvia cae, los gritos se oyen en la medida que nos acercamos al parque de diversiones. ¿Son reales?, veo lo que veo, escucho lo que escucho, ¿lo que siento no tiene razón?

El estacionamiento está lleno y aun así encontramos un lugar en el descampado cerca de la entrada. Cato extiende un brazo para alcanzar un paraguas, yo no me molesto en esperarlo y me lanzo bajo la lluvia ignorando sus gritos. Antes de lo previsto me alcanza.

_ Ey...estás impaciente

_ Estoy bien_ digo con tono ácido_ no me molesta la lluvia.

Caminos hasta la entrada donde gente protegida bajo sus paraguas espera con ticket en mano. Cato llama a Rue, yo me concentro en la textura de su mano entrelazada a la mía: su color, su olor, su textura...el calor

_calor_

__ _Que bien, ya estábamos aburridos.

De pronto la gente se ha ido y nada más quedamos nosotros haciendo fila.

_ ¿Dónde han ido?

_ ¿Quienes?_ pregunta Cato.

_ Las personas_ chillo molesta_ ...las personas que estaban detrás de nosotros...la fila...todo

Ambos suspiran con cansancio.

_ Deja ya, las personas entraron y tu que estás con la cabeza quien sabe, donde no te diste cuenta.

_ No soy estúpida_ esgrimo entre dientes, liberándome de la mano de Cato.

Toda mi reacción los desconcierta y crean que no tanto como yo estoy desconcertada. Todo es raro. Todo lo que pasa es raro, demasiado rápido. Como si dejara de ser consciente del tiempo, de las cosas, de los recuerdos. ¿Sé lo que hice ayer?, la semana pasada, el mes pasado, antes de la fiesta.

No, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo...ni siquiera haber visto a mis padres.

¿Qué me está pasando?

_ Kat ¿todo bien?_ me pregunta sonriente. Pero que le pasa...

_ Sí_ digo secamente, pasado las entradas y uniéndome a Rue del otro lado. Los gritos me tienen con la cabeza bombeando.

_ Ok, vamos a pasarlo en grande_ Me abraza Rue

Salimos disparados a una gran atracción con carros y luces fuertes, la gente grita como si los estuvieran torturando.

.

* * *

.

_ Anda Kat, vamos a la montaña_ insiste Rue.

Annie y Finn comparten una nube azucarada, mientras Madge y Thread hacen fila para comprar refrescos. La lluvia ha cesado.  
No sé cuanto tiempo hemos pasado en este parque, pero la luz se vuelve escasa y grandes focos y luces de colores mantienen vivo el lugar. A ratos siento como si todos desaparecieran, como si los gritos y voces fueran siempre las mismas, hasta las charlas del grupo con el que me encuentro. Cato revisa el mapa a mi lado, me siento ahogada de él, de Rue que se comporta extraño, más insistente, más extrovertida. Esta no es la amiga que recuerdo.

_O debiera decir...esta no es la amiga de mis sueños_

Cato parece dar con la atracción que buscaba, mientras Rue como una mosca repite y repite que la acompañe. Tengo que salir, tengo que alejarme, ¿pero ir a donde?.. Ir...simplemente ir.

_ ¿Dónde vas?_ escucho a Rue gritando.

Corro, me alejo, me pierdo entre el mar de gente. La cabeza no me para de bombear, la vista se me nubla, tengo los ojos llorosos. Porque esta intranquilidad, porque este desasosiego, porque. Corro, la lluvia esparce por mis mejillas, pero no es la lluvia, son lágrimas.  
Choco con las personas, chicos, chicas, me miran extrañados, como si estuviera loca. Quizás lo esté. Me detengo cuando alcanzo la pequeña plaza frente a la casa de terror, desde donde por una puerta media caída salen chicos gritando y jadeando a destapo. Uno, haciendo la fila de ingreso capta mi atención.

Está de espaldas, el cuello del abrigo hacia arriba haciendo juego con los cabellos dorados enarbolados con rebeldía. Todo su cuerpo desprende un aura cálida, pero no es un calor inhumano como el de Cato, como el mío mismo. Es calor, es...es diferente. Los jeans están algo sucios al término, absorbiendo el barro de las zapatillas. Verlo ahí me deja en calma, verlo ahí me mantiene en pie con una ganas terribles de voltearle, de ver su rostro.

Me muevo.

No sé cual es el deseo que crece en mí, el porque una voz femenina grita mi nombre, porque la cabeza bombea tanto; lo ignoro. Las luces de la casa del terror se prenden de pronto apantallándome, causando que cierre los ojos por una fracción de segundos donde aquel chico desaparece.  
Tras la puerta donde hay un demonio, una chica con trenzas rubias me sonríe.  
La gente protesta cuando los empujo, lo último que veo son las luces rojas en el letrero y los ojos del demonio me consumen por completo. He entrado, estoy dentro de la casa siguiendo a esa chica. La oscuridad sería total de no ser por las pequeñas luces en el piso que te indican donde ir y los gritos son una constante; gritos, murmullos, susurridos tenebrosos. Pego una mano a la pared y la otra va directo a mi cabeza, el dolor me cruza desde la nuca a la frente impidiéndome respirar. Sigo las luces azules, mi mano advierte el cambio en la textura de la pared que ahora no es más que una rejilla. Libero un grito ahogado cuando de la nada salta un muñeco sonriente y de las paredes brazos se extienden para alcanzarme.

Mierda...mierda..mierda

Entro a un pasillo estrecho, el piso se mueve y es algo difícil ir a prisa. Volteo para ver la habitación que dejé atrás, pero entonces cuando giro una reja corta el camino de pronto. Forcejeo en vano hasta que una luz se enciende y muestra una habitación tras un cristal al costado derecho. Ahí, un chico disfrazado de carcelario se abraza las piernas mientras se tambalea. El piso está lleno de cuerpos mutilados.  
Mi primera reacción al verlo es pegar con a reja, pero entonces algo suena (como un click) y la ventana que me mantiene alejada del sujeto desaparece; pego la espalda a la pared. El muchacho con sus ropas viejas y rotas y el maquillaje de psicópata comienza a contar una historia que apenas escucho, ahora mismo está mirándome fijo. Noto que hay cadenas que impiden que vaya más allá y sus manos cubiertas de sangre intentan alcanzar una llave.

La luces en el piso ahora apuntan a la puerta, que está cruzando la habitación.

Vacilo unos segundos antes de lanzarme entre los cuerpos, mientras el muchacho grita desesperado; una de sus cadenas ha cedido. En la excitación tropiezo con uno de los cuerpos tendidos, mancho mis pantalones con el líquido del suelo. Para cuando el chico logra liberarse voy corriendo por un pasillo mientras él me persigue con una especie de cierra eléctrica. Todo termina cuando veo una luz potente al final del camino, donde en una habitación diminuta una mujer encadenada sobre una cama me grita cosas nada más verme. Sus ropas me recuerdan a los sanatorios mentales.  
Sigo el camino sin prestar atención a lo que dice, dando con un pasillo que se divide en tres. Sigo aquel donde escucho más voces, voces de una chica. Mi rostro desencajado se refleja en una habitación llena de espejos.

_ ¿Hola?_ digo, no muy segura del porque.

_Katniss_

Una vez más suena esa voz en mi cabeza. Esa voz...¿dónde he escuchado esa voz antes?

_Katniss despierta_

Estoy despierta, pienso tanteando mi rostro con ambas manos...un líquido espeso se esparce en mis mejillas; es sangre.  
Miles de Katniss reflejadas en el espejo fragmentado intentan inútilmente quitarse el fluido con el antebrazo, solo logro que se adhiera más a mi piel.

_ ¿Que esto_ protesto conmigo misma.

_ Que no lo vez_ responde una voz detrás de mi_ es sangre.

Giro, pero nadie salvo mi reflejo responde a mis ojos asustados. En verdad parezco una lunática con la cara toda manchada girando en todas direcciones hasta con ese algo, con qué, ¿que busco?, ¿que quiero encontrar?

Mis ojos ensombrecidos por la angustia alcanzan a divisar una chispa blanca, un resplandor, una sonrisa. Ahí de pie frente a mí y vestida de blanco, Delly me observa divertida.

_ Obvio que no lo vez, solo mírate...

_ ¿Delly?_ susurro la pregunta, contribuyendo a que su sonrisa se ensanche.

_ ¿Lo parezco?

_ Eres Delly_ afirmo intranquila. Mi corazón brinca y tengo tanto miedo. Algo advierte que estar con ella no está bien, ella no existe, Peeta no existe, aquello fue un sueño.

_ No te vez segura al respecto_ masculle. Detecto ira en su voz, odio, molestia...¿hacia mí?_ ¿segura que esto no es un sueño?_ me pregunta.

_ Es lo que pienso, que no existes...que eres un sueño...que esto no es real, Peeta...

_ ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Peeta!_ vocifera descontrolada. Todo su rostro se contrae y parece que sus ojos azules se salen de sus cuencas. Retrocedo, como si debiera ponerme a salvo.

_ Peeta es real

_ Peeta...Peeta...Peeta..._ dice acercándose_ todo se resume a Peeta, todos quieren a Peeta...Peeta Mellark

_ Peeta es mi novio_ afirmo con un deje de valentía que no se de donde ha salido. Delly clava su mirada perdida en mí.

_ No por mucho_ se ríe_ ...No..no por mucho...tú ni nadie pueden tenerlo, Peeta es mío.

No se si es su caminar oscilante, sus ojos desquiciados, o esa extraña voz que no parece propia de ella, las que me hacen retroceder hasta pegar las espalda en el espejo. Atisbo el miedo en el reflejo de mis ojos y la rabia en los de ella.

_ Peeta no te ama

_ Al igual que hijo de puta de su padre..._ ataca Delly_ ...pero igual le saqué dos hijos

_ De qué estas hablando.

_ No le bastó a la puta de tu madre robarme el amor de mi marido, sino su hija también me roba el amor de mi hijo..._ chilla hablando al vací cuerpo sigue un patrón de movimiento, mientras su cabeza se agita de un lado para otro. Clava la mirada llena de rencor sobre mí y es como si esos ojos no le pertenecieran, como si sus ojos no fueran de ella, como si fuera una marioneta_...no lo voy a permitir, antes muerta...

_ Delly...

_ ¡Calla!_ vuelve a gritar. Se contorsiona como necesitara acomodar los huesos_ ...yo arreglé todo, yo arreglé todo...no podías quedarte con tu familia feliz...tu papi feliz..tu novio...tu madre...¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS?

Me siento mareada, me tiemblan las piernas. Me deslizo por la pared hasta terminar sobre mis rodillas clamando por oxígeno. Delly de un movimiento rápido llega a mí y toma mis mejillas ensangrentadas entre sus manos huesudas. Su piel fría me eriza los pelos.

_ Yo te ofrecí todo eso, pero tu lo rechazaste...ahora no te voy a dejar con nada...

_ Cállate loca_ le digo con la última fracción de valor. Mis manos retuercen la piel amoratada de su rostro manchandola con sangre. Sus ojos negros no dejan los míos_...cállate... aléjate...

Tiro, pujo en dirección contraria, pero las fuerzas me abandonan dejando caer el cuerpo frío de Delly sobre mí. Su aliento en mi oído huele a muerte, putrefacción.

_ Ellos piensan que yo no podré lastimarte..._ se ríe_ ella creía que podría mantenerte a salvo, a salvo de mí...si no puedo tocarte ella lo hará, si no puedo matarte ella hará el trabajo...contigo y tus amigos

Los dientes de Delly son amarillos, sus ojos negros brillan bajo las llamas que consumen su rostro llenándolo de cicatrices. Aparto las manos que parecen sudar sangre, no puedo apartar la vista de ese rostro rojo por el fuego, el pelo chamuscado, el cuerpo débil.  
La cabeza de Delly pierde firmeza, mientras sus manos aprietan tan fuerte mis brazos que parece que se van a cortar. Chillo porque no puedo quitármela de encima. La cabeza de la chica termina de caer, de un modo inhumano, su espalda se dobla y sus piernas alzan el cuerpo escuálido dejándola con una extraña postura; ahora el rostro es cubierto por pelo. Largos y brillantes cabellos dorados.

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ grita manteniéndome en mi sitio_ QUITAR TODO, MATAR TODO_ mis manos húmedas forcejean con esa cabeza que casi no me deja respirar. Aparto los cabellos para dar con un rostro senil y ojos negros_ VAS A MORIR KATNISS EVERDEEN, VAS A MORIR.

Su fila de dientes afilados y amarillos son o último que veo antes de desmayarme.

.

* * *

.

_ ¡No!_ chillo paralizada. Siento el sudor marcar mi cuerpo y el corazón brinca agitado, creo que por fin he despertado.

Estoy recostada en una camilla de hospital rodeada de cables y aparatos que monitorean mi estado. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarme, así que giro el rostro dando con Peeta, quien duerme todo incómodo en una silla a corta distancia de la cama.  
Su presencia me reconforta.

Me remuevo para intentar quedar de lado y observarlo, pero algo tira de mis muñecas reteniéndome; son esposas. Tiro de las muñecas para escuchar el sonido del metal atado a alguna parte de la cama, pero entonces siento el frío también en los pies y noto que ahí estoy atada. La angustia me gobierna de inmediato.

Grito mientras me muevo lo más fuerte que puedo para que todo el fragor despierte a Peeta. La piel me escose ahí donde el filo de las esposas roza, pero mis gritos no son por el dolor sino por la congoja de que arme tanto alboroto y mi novio no despierta. Algo aquí no huele bien y no quiero averiguarlo.  
El cansancio me llega antes de siquiera lograr que mueva un músculo. Mis jadeos resuenan en la habitación que lentamente comienza a perder su luz, dejando nada más que mi cuerpo y el de Peeta a salvo de las sombras.  
Una brisa gélida me descompone desde adentro.

_No...Peeta. _

El miedo paraliza mis sentidos, mi cuerpo y mi alma. Temo por Peeta, temo por toda esta situación, temo por los recuerdos, por el sueño. Quiero gritar, removerme con fuerza para que abra sus ojos que tanta paz me transmiten, y me digan que todo está bien, que solo fue un mal sueño...que me ama. Las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas y mi respiración es cada vez más ligera. Escucho el rechinido de las bisagras de una puerta que no veo, todo lo que hago es ponerme a temblar e intentar no liberar el contenido de mis estómago cuando un olor a podrido impregna violentamente el sentido del olfato.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de ver quien es quien se acerca, pero no puedo quitar la vista del cuerpo de mi Peeta. Una mano pequeña, pálida y estriada remece el hombro de mi pequeño, quien ni siquiera se inmuta. Mi voz sale en un grito cuando asoma entre su cuello el rostro cubierto por cabellos rubios de aquella mujer, la que creí una niña de mis pesadillas, y no es más que la madre de Peeta.  
No veo sus ojos, pero veneno irradia su cuerpo contorsionado que abraza de extraña manera el de mi chico misterioso. En mi mente se teje una plegaria y los deseos de romper las ataduras crecen peligrosamente. Escucho el sonido que causa tragar duro el líquido que secretan mis glándulas salivales, mis ojos se mantienen fijos en esa mano rugosa que se mueve peligrosamente por su pecho, abriéndose camino a su...corazón.

_No_

__ _¡No!...¡No!...¡No!..¡No!

Grito, chillo, gruño...para términos de efecto da igual.

Su mano sigue sin perder centímetro, mientras mis gritos se ahogan en las lágrimas y gemidos por el dolor que libero sin contenerme. Mi mente me grita: "vas a perderle", mientras que mi cuerpo no hace más que contener las emociones desatadas negándose a ceder movimiento alguno; estoy paralizada suplicando con un hilo de voz el nombre de Peeta.

_ ¡No!...por favor...detente...te lo suplico..detente...¡PEEETA!...¡PEEETA!...¡PEETA DESPIERTA!...

_ ¿Katniss?

_Y entonces lo hace...lo hace..._

_Ni siquiera mi pequeño alcanza a fijar sus ojos en los míos...su voz no es más que un susurro que se repite y se repite y se repite en mi cabeza, mi voz es un temblor y las arcadas una respuesta inmediata a todo lo que estoy viendo. _

_No...no_

_Esa perra le ha arrancado el corazón. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Nacer para morir**

Abro los ojos para encontrar a Peeta dormido.

_No está en la silla, nadie le ha sacado el corazón..aún...todo fue un sueño._

Su mano acuna la mía, estamos en mi habitación; habitación, muerte, silencio. Mi cabeza da vueltas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimento una especie de claridad que me transmite mucha paz, saber lo que se debe hacer y querer hacerlo, sin penar mucho en ello...solo actuar, hablar... Peeta debe saber la verdad.  
Aprovecho los minutos de sosiego previos a la tormenta, para grabar en mi mente el rostro de Peeta mientras duerme. Después de hoy será imposible seguir juntos y me alegro. Separarnos significa vida para él, aunque para mí será vivir con un corazón roto. Esto es algo que debo hacer, alejarme de todo, de todos..

_y luego darle una visita a Delly._

Peeta se remueve en sueños, murmura mi nombre. Mi mano viaja, como si tuviera vida propia, hasta su mejilla; mi calor lo reconforta. Acaricio sus cabellos prestando especial atención a los mechones dorados que resaltan en medio del rubio ceniza, han crecido y se enredan dóciles en mis dedos desprendiendo su aroma especial...no lo soporto.  
¿Cómo se supone que haré esto?, como lo voy a dejar si a pesar de las dolencias y desniveles en nuestra relación, lo necesito...lo amo. Me remuevo buscando remedio a este dolor, a mi demencia. Despacio, sin despertarlo, salgo de la cama; sólo visto mis bragas y una polera. Busco en el armario unos jeans, zapatillas y un polerón. La chaqueta y los guantes están tirados en la mesa del escritorio. Calzo todo lo más rápido que puedo, tomo la mochila, algunas cosas y salgo dejando a Peeta aun dormido.

Este es mi recuerdo, mi final feliz.

Antes de salir paso a la cocina por un sándwich, el reloj mural marca apenas las tres de la tarde. ¿Dormí todo este tiempo?, ¿hice algo más además de gritar por la muerte de Enaboria?. ¿Annie está bien?. No lo sé y aunque me importa, lo ignoro._ No es momento para pensar, es momento de actuar. _No hay signos de que Effie haya estado en casa, al menos no en la cocina ni en el comedor. En la mesa diviso un trozo de papel, hay números en él...un registro telefónico. ¿De Effie?, ¿algún cliente quizás?. Es lo más probable ya que así explica también la presencia de Peeta.

Salgo, me monto en mi auto, la dirección esta fija en mi mente desde que desperté: Sae.

.

* * *

.

_ "No le bastó a la puta de tu madre robarme el amor de mi marido, sino su hija también me roba el amor de mi hijo...". _

_¿_Effie tuvo algo que ver con el padre de Peeta?, ¿se conocieron de jóvenes?.

Quiero saber, necesito respuestas, ¿pero a quien?. ¿Puedo confiar en Effie?, ¿debería contarle?. En que magnitud no me tomaría por loca si hablo de un fantasma, de una aparición...

Hace horas que aparqué frente al emporio de Sae, pero las dudas me retienen con los nudillos desechos. He dejado marcas sobre el cuero del manubrio, tal como en mi mente las ha dejado su madre.

_"Yo te ofrecí todo eso, pero tu lo rechazaste...ahora no te voy a dejar con nada"..._

No voy a perder a nadie más, no puedo, no debo. Esto es mi culpa, yo me involucré y si alguien va a morir aquí seré yo, no mis amigos, no Peeta. No los seres que amo.

_"Ellos piensan que yo no podré lastimarte..."_

Ellos...¿quienes?...

_"Ella creía que podría mantenerte a salvo, a salvo de mí...si no puedo tocarte ella lo hará, si no puedo matarte ella hará el trabajo...contigo y tus amigos"_

Ella...¿Delly?

Esa a ella quien recurre la madre de Peeta para lastimarme, inclusive en las pesadillas. Ella...¿cómo es posible si Delly aun sufre por el accidente?.  
Tan sumida estoy en mis pensamientos, que no hago más que gritar cuando al costado aparece el cuerpo de Johanna. Su mirada es un tormento entre duda, cansancio e ira. No me siento con las fuerzas para abandonar el auto así que hago un gesto para que suba al asiento del copiloto, el cual aborda en menos de diez segundos.

El auto se impregna de un olor a bosque y humedad que me inquieta. En la chaqueta del uniforme de Johanna, así como en su cabello desprendo que no hasta hace mucho estuvo en trabajo de campo; quizás haya vuelto a la casa de Haymitch o puede que la haya tomado la lluvia en plena investigación en casa de Sae. Tengo la sensación que deseaba verme, que me estaba buscando, pero no sabe como partir el motivo de su búsqueda. La investigación de la muerte de Enaboria, así como el accidente con Haymitch, todos hechos desafortunados y ocurridos en tan poco tiempo...son el resultado de...

_ ¿Tienes música Trinket?_ pregunta mi compañera rompiendo el silencio.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Música...alguna banda que te guste...alguna canción...tiene que servir la radio, el auto no se ve viejo...

..._Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars..._

_ ¿Te gusta Frank Sinatra?_ me pregunta, luego que encienda el radio.

_ Es una estación de radio

_ Entonces no te gusta_ afirma. La verdad es que no sé como tomar esto.

_...In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me..._

Silencio. Sé quien es Frank Sinatra, pero es una mujer quien canta esta versión de la canción. Entre el aire viciado de la esencia de Johanna, la música y su letargo, no tardo en volver a enterrar las uñas en el manubrio. Toda esta falsa paz me enferma. Trato de mantener la mente en blanco a la espera que sea ella quien dirija el curso de la charla, me concentro en las gotas de lluvia...explotando en el parabrisas del Beetle, siguiendo el camino tras deslizarse y morir en la carrocería.

_...Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore..._

_ Peeta sabe que estás aquí_ dice tras varios minutos de pausa.

_ No

_ ¿No estabas con él?_ insiste.

Ninguna ha cambiado de posición: yo inclinada con las manos en el manubrio, ella con la mejilla derecha pegada al vidrio.

_ Lo dejé durmiendo...acabo de despertar y...

_ ¿Ni siquiera una nota?...Peeta estará preocupado por ti...

_ ¿Tanto te importa?_ digo, sin mediar antes el tono y las intenciones de mis palabras. No sé porque pero siento que gran parte de esta situación es su culpa.

A Johanna no parece importarle en lo más mínimo mis insinuaciones, permanece inquebrantable manteniendo la posición como si le pesara demasiado el cuerpo como para sostenerse por sí misma. Yo en cambio ya he cruzado la línea del sosiego.

_ Estábamos en la ciudad cuando recibí la llamada desde la comisaría...un asesinato...en el emporio de Sae...Peeta y yo nos devolvimos al instante...

..._Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more..._

_ ...Él estaba preocupado por Sae, ambos pensamos que se trataba de un robo, un hecho aislado de esta ola de tragedias que nos agrede desde el intento de suicidio de Delly...y sin embargo cuando llegamos, a la primera que veo en estado de shock sentada en una de las patrullas es a ti...esto no puede ser una coincidencia.

_ ¿Me estás culpando?_ pregunto a la defensiva. Johanna se echa a reír.

_ Sólo estoy uniendo cosas...trato de buscar un patrón en todo esto y las flechas siempre terminan apuntándote...yo me pregunto el porqué

Nos miramos por un tiempo eterno, cada una escudriña en la otra el calibre de sus pensamientos. Johanna no ha girado más que el cuello, así que el cabello le cuelga siguiendo la inclinación de su cuerpo, dejando en libertad la marca de una cicatriz en el cuello.

_ ¿No tienes nada que contarme Trinket?

_ No suelo compartir mis experiencias_ respondo con ironía_... salvo por un diario de vida claro, que guardo bajo siete llaves en un rincón de mi casa

_ Entonces pongo una orden de allanamiento en tu casa y asunto saldado

_ ¿Tienes al menos una idea clara del porqué?_ sigo con el mismo tono falso de ella_ porque por lo que sé las causas de irrupción necesitan una justificación...no vas a pasar por sobre la ley..

_ ¡Cuando tengo tres atentados a mi cargo el protocolo puede irse un poquito a la mierda!_ gruñe enfadada_... no se te olvide que yo soy la ley en este Distrito...

_ No tienes nada de qué inculparme.._ me defiendo, también con enfado.

_ Eso lo decido yo

_ ¡Yo estuve en el maldito atentado!_ chillo desesperada_ como te atreves a pensar que tengo algo que ver con la muerte de Enaboria o con Annie...no sabes el miedo que sentí cuando la vi colgando del techo...tu no sabes...

Estoy temblando. Una lluvia de imágenes me invaden junto con la angustia y el horror al redescubrir las sensaciones de aquel momento; todo a mi alrededor está girando.

_ Cálmate Katniss_ intenta darme apoyo Johanna, quien se mostraba un tanto incrédula a mi reacción. Mis manos jalan los cabellos ligeramente atados y mis ojos contienen con fuerza las oscuridad que ha despertado. El mundo sigue girando.

_ Necesito aire..._ sollozo aun encogida en el asiento y medio saltando.

_ Te bajaré el vidrio..

_ ¡NO ME TOQUES!_ pataleo en cuanto siento el fuerte olor a bosque que desprende Johanna escociéndome las fauces. El calor ácido sube nuevamente.

_ Vas a vomitar.._afirma Johanna en cuanto nota las arcadas_ vas a vomitar...¡abre la puerta!_ me regaña, pero yo puedo salir...estoy paralizada.

Escucho el golpe de la puerta y el frío se cola inmediatamente disipando el olor, escasos segundos después soy jalada por dos brazos fuertes y puesta boca abajo contra mi voluntad, justo en el momento preciso de mi devolución. El ambiente se ha degenerado por completo.  
Johanna me mantiene en pie con un brazo, mientras que el otro mantiene firme mi cabeza hacia el piso. A duras penas una mano se agarra de la puerta. Parte de la porquería ha salpicado manchando la tapicería y parte de la rueda trasera. Mi convulsión no se detiene hasta que todo el sándwich de hace rato yace en esa mancha mal oliente y ácida.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunta Johanna, mientras me recarga en el auto.

_ Mmm_ asiento, el sabor en la boca es algo que me impide decir cualquier otra cosa.

Con dificultad Johanna abre la puerta trasera para sentarme ahí, evitando toda la porquería. Escucho que busca algo en el asiento y en la guantera, pero no puedo saber qué, si mantengo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha contra las rodillas. Aun no desaparece la sensación de mareo.  
La lluvia es tan débil ahora, pero agradezco el frío que me invade por estar expuesta a la intemperie. Un calor me recorre los dedos y a duras penas abro los ojos para toparme con el rostro de Johanna. En su mano carga una botella con agua.

_ Ten_ se impone_ ¡bébelo!

_ Mmm_ gruño en negativa. La otra mano libre de Johanna me alza el rostro y entierra la botella en mis labios.

_ ¡Bébelo!

Vuelve a insistir, pero yo tengo los dientes apretados y ambos cachetes surcados por sus dedos; el líquido se escurre por mi mentón. Johanna no tolera la negativa, así que insiste colando dos dedos entre mis dientes abriendo una pequeña rejilla por donde verter el líquido. Me ahogo, percibo el sabor a pollo avinagrado colándose a mi estómago y en repuesta comienzo a escupir sin importarme que le caiga en la cara, en mi ropa o hasta en mi adorado auto.

_ Argggg_ se asquea_ eres una guarra...

_ ¿Intentas asesinarme?_ pregunto entre tosidos_ que mierda hay mal contigo...

_ Quiero que me digas lo que sabes..._ responde clavando las manos en mis piernas.

_ No sé nada_ miento, intentado zafarme.

_ ¿Crees que es una casualidad que Haymitch Abernathy casi muera quemado por salvar un sobre con tu nombre puesto en él?, ¿crees que es cosa del destino el incidente con Delly?, ¿que Annie y Enaboria fueron atacadas por azar?_ forcejea conmigo.

_ ¡No lo sé!...¡No lo se!...¡No lo se!..._ le grito. Manoteo para quitarme su peso de encima, pero Johanna es más fuerte y me empuja tumbandome en el asiento. Sus rodillas acordonan mi cuerpo.

Los nervios y el miedo me hacen gritar histérica mientras me revuelco en el asiento. Así es como termino medio llorando y soltando mucha de las cosas que me han pasado, sin mencionar a la madre de Peeta. Johanna porfía que le dé un nombre. Los gritos entre ambas no cesan, todo es una locura hasta que lleva a mis labios la última de las confesiones de lo que he vivido...y el motivo por todos los ataques.

_ ¡FUE LA MADRE DE PEETA!_ grito calmando por completo todos mis movimientos. Johanna resta presión sobre mis manos.

_ Quien me agrede en pesadillas...a quien vi en la casa del lago...de quien recibo constantes amenazas e insultos...

Veo el impacto en sus ojos, pero no hay signos de que piense que estoy loca, así que me atrevo a continuar...

_ La veo...Sae sabe al respecto..también Haymitch y Rue.._ gimo pensando que también les puede pasar algo a ellos_ Finnick tenía experiencias similares...

_ No es cierto_ retrocede Johanna, liberándome.

_ Tienes que creer...yo no sé cómo..

_ ¡Cállate!_ gruñe desde fuera del auto. La sigo a pesar de la furia que destila en estos momentos.

_ No sé como, ni porque..._ repito tomándole el brazo. Johanna se remueve buscando distancia.

_ ¡Esas son mentiras!...no te creo..te lo estas inventando

_ ¿Crees que inventaría algo así?...¡están muriendo personas!

_ ¡UN ASESINO MATA PERSONAS...NO UN FANTASMA!_ me empuja_ ¿QUE AHORA ME DICES QUE ERES MEDIUM?...UNA CONTACTADA DEL MÁS ALLÁ...UNA

_ ¡ ESCÚCHAME!

_ ¡NO!...SON MENTIRAS..SON MENTIRAS...

_ LO PUEDO PROBAR_ hago un último intento. Johanna sólo me mira de reojo_ YO TE PROBARE QUE LA PERSONA QUE BUSCAS...ES LA MADRE DE PEETA MELLARK.

_Estel Mellark_

_._

* * *

.

El Beetle avanza al ritmo que Johanna se le antoja. A veces acelera a fondo, a veces ralentiza prolongando más el trayecto y otras simplemente anda normal, al paso de los otros conductores. No me simpatiza nada la idea de ir con Sae ya que el lugar donde se hospeda mientras dura la investigación no trae gratos recuerdos; la taberna de Wiress. Supongo todo sea por la investigación.  
Poco a poco las calles se estrechan y ahora sí que debe reducir la velocidad. Me siento atrapada por los edificios y los espacios oscuros, los transeúntes de las callejuelas nos miran extrañados, saben que no pertenecemos a este lugar. Johanna estaciona el Beetle a unos metros de la entrada de la famosa cantina. No es precisamente tarde pero aun así pasean clientes bebidos y mal gestados, entrando y saliendo sin pesar alguno.

_ Ve tú..._ indica Johanna abriéndome la puerta.

_ Estás demente_ respondo en el acto.

_ Si yo salgo ahí fuera se arma un alboroto que ni sabes, estos no son nuestros horarios de patrullaje no puedo salir del automóvil.

_ ¡Estamos aquí porque querías pruebas!_ me resisto inmutable. No me voy a meter a la boca del lobo cuando la ultima vez casi me viola un viejo decrépito.

_ Sólo quiero que vayas por Wiress o por Sae y veas si hay otra puerta de entrada...

_ No

_ ¡Katniss!_ me reprocha

_ ¡Que no!...no voy a entrar donde no hay más que un montón de tipos ebrios y abusivos...

_ No te pasará nada_ comenta desestimando mis inseguridades_ ...los tipos de ahí no se fijarían en ti ni aunque quisieras...

_ No voy a entrar y no quiero que se fijen en mi ridícula.

_ Ahhhh_ suspira Johanna con cansancio. Me cruzo de brazos y me niego a salir del auto a menos que esta loca me dispare...no creo que lo intente_ Dame tu chaqueta entonces.

_ ¿Qué?

_ La chaqueta, dámela...algo me tapará el uniforme

Me quito la chaqueta de inmediato y se la entrego ganándome una mirada llena de odio. Mi cuerpo y el de Johanna no son tan desiguales, de modo que cubre bien las inscripciones del uniforme y por tanto su identidad. Cierro mi puerta con seguro y espero a que la policía encubierta deje el auto para volver al puesto del conductor. Desde fuera me pide que baje el vidrio mientras se trenza el pelo y tira del gorro de la chaqueta. Así se ve como un civil común y corriente.

_ Saldré a buscarte si tengo novedades, no podemos dejar el auto aquí estacionado si le tienes aprecio...

_ Vale_ asiento_ buena suerte

La expresión de Johanna (un claro "no me jodas") es la despedida.

El cuerpo enjuto se pierde de mi campo de visión poco después de alejarse a paso ligero. Los hombres en la entrada la quedan mirando como su fuera un trozo de carne, algunos hasta silban y se insinúan. No puedo creer que a pesar de ello se mueva tan tranquila. Enciendo la radio, ajusto la calefacción y hago una bolita con mis piernas esperando que no tarde. La luz del día es casi un aliento sobre el cielo, los colores entre dorados y medio rojizos me recuerdan el cabello de Peeta y el de mi madre.

_Peeta...¿habrás despertado ya?_

_..._

_...Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars..._

_Otra vez esa canción_

_..._

_...You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore..._

_Peeta_

_..._

_...In other words, please be true_

_In other words, in other words_

_I love ... you..._

Bam Bam Bam

Golpean en el vidrio del copiloto. La mujer, que viste ropas harapientas y un gorro, alza la mano esbozando un saludo. En la otra mano carga una botella con un líquido rojo, veo como la agita y pasea hasta que en una de esa vueltas verte el contenido sobre parabrisas.

_ ¡Eh!_ chillo desde adentro_ ¡Salga ya!

Toco la bocina y gesticulo para espantar a la mujer, quien pone cara de lamentar lo que pasó. Con el gorro intenta limpiar la porquería sobre el vidrio, pero no hace más que estropearlo y esparcir más la porquería. Ahora el parabrisas está totalmente cubierto, apenas veo los mechones tiesos de la anciana quien me sonríe mostrando los dientes negruzcos. Su mirada me intimida. Activo los limpiaparabrisas intercalando con pitadas largas, así y todo no logro quitarme a la mujer quien sigue pasando el gorro, ahora por el vidrio del copiloto.  
Mi enfado lo han de transmitir mi entrecejo ceñido y los gritos que pego contra ella, pero sigo sin conseguir nada hasta que se me ocurre dar marcha al automóvil y acelerar causando alboroto. La mujer se pierde con la botella vacía camino abajo, y yo relajo por fin el aliento cortando el contacto del Beetle.

_ Menuda mierda_ evalúo la suciedad.

Los limpiaparabrisas aclararon algo esa especie de sustancia roja y viscosa, pero aun así tendré que salir para tirar algo de líquido. Bajo el vidrio para observar la calle oscura, sus ocupantes están sumidos en sus propios asuntos y el más cercano está a distancia suficiente como para que me meta al auto si algo cambia.

_ Menuda mierda_ sollozo de mala gana mientras busco la botella con agua_ mierda..mierda..mierda...mierda...caca..calcetín..cajón..podrido...cosa..tonta...ingrata...

Y sigo y sigo divagando, mientras quito el seguro para salir y limpiar la porquería que dejó la señora extraña.

La calle está algo silenciosa, así que presto el máximo de atención a cualquier cambio. Giro la tapa de la botella y lanzo chorros de agua al centro y los costados. Corro y meto la mano para activar los limpiaparabrisas, la mugre se esparce y acumula así que aplico más agua para quitarlo por completo. Cuando termina medianamente limpio, tiro el resto del agua al vidrio del copiloto.

_ Necesita ayuda señorita..._ me sorprende una voz masculina a mi espalda.

Giro y doy frente a frente con un hombre de mediana estatura, encorvado y ciego de un ojo. Genial, lo último que me faltaba era toparme con la copia barata del jorobado de Notre dame.

_ No, estoy bien_ digo secamente, mientras tiro la botella al pavimento.

_ No se ven muchachas lindas por estos lados, mucho menos solas...

_ No estoy sola_ reparo a la defensiva.

_Maldición, en que momento me volví tan vulnerable. _

Doy la vuelta al auto ignorando al hombre, quien a juzgar por el cojeo y el hedor pestilente ha tenido la misma idea. Afortunadamente soy más rápida, así que alcanzo a sacar las llaves de los jeans antes de tenerlo por la espalda nuevamente...más no a refugiarme en el Beetle.

_ ¿Apurada?_ pregunta muy cerca.

Es tan amarga la sensación, tan incómoda...que prácticamente salto dentro del vehículo cerrando de golpe la puerta. El jorobado conmina la manilla, pero los seguros son automáticos así que me preocupo de ponerme en marcha y salir de ahí hacia algún lugar.

Maldita Johanna, ¿porqué tardó tanto?

Ahora circulo por calles que no conozco y pasajes demasiado deshabitados. Los edificios sirven de escondite de personas de aspecto descuidado, quienes miran con recelo mi flamante Beetle. Al parecer esta no es una de mis grandes ideas. Recuerdo las palabras de Johanna cuando menciono que no es bueno estacionar en cualquier parte si apreciaba mi auto, ¿de verdad es tan así?. A que se refería cuando dijo que no patrullan estas calles a esa hora. ¿Corresponde a una clase de toma o algo?

Salgo a una especie de descampado, donde acaba el asfalto del lugar y comienzan caminos de tierra. El alumbrado también termina ahí, así que doy la vuelta y me interno nuevamente en la callejuela, recordando girar a la izquierda esta vez y no a la derecha de donde vine.

El reloj marca las 06:30, la estación de radio repite una vez más Fly me to the moon de Frank Sinatra. Tarareo la canción buscando calmar mis nervios, para ser sincera no tengo idea por donde voy y me topo una y otra vez con calles cerradas. La lluvia ha vuelto a caer, así que es más difícil leer la pobres letras de los carteles buscando alguna señal que me lleve devuelta al pueblo. Mierda, no se puede poner peor.

Como está particularmente solitario el lugar, me permito sacar el móvil y buscar alguna especie de mapa o algo que me ayude con el ligero problema. Map city tecleo a ciegas, mientras giro en redondo para salir de otro pasaje sin continuidad.

500 metros a la derecha bomba de bencina.

_Genial, ese es mi sitio._

Paso a tercera y meto pie al acelerador, sorteando charcos de agua que cada vez son más frecuentes. Los postes de luz parpadean hasta apagarse, así alcanzo la bomba de bencina con solo un farol activo. Eso ya no me gusta nada.  
La bencinera debiera actualizar en internet y poner en cambio la tierra de nadie. No se ve gente atendiendo el lugar. La caseta de personal está tan oscura como las calles y los pasillos son un enjambre de basuras y fierros. Paso lentamente por donde no hay más que una manguera tirada en medio, me convenzo del desuso del lugar y pongo en marcha nuevamente siguiendo al primer auto que aparece.

El auto es un jeep rojo, muy parecido al de mamá pero terriblemente sucio. La velocidad que toma llega a unos peligrosos 80 km/hora, desisto de alcanzarle y dejo que se aleje antes de llegar a la bifurcación. El semáforo cambia a rojo. El piloto del auto acelera una y otra vez, soltando gamas de humo contaminante. Las luces pasan lentamente a amarillo y antes de siquiera dar con el verde, el auto se ha perdido siguiendo la trayectoria.

Mierda...¿cual será el siguiente brillante plan que pondrás en práctica Kat?

Ahhhh, como ese tipo no me dio buena espina, doblo a la izquierda sin tener idea de donde me puede llevar. Noto que voy en bajada cuando los techos de las casas dejan ver los edificios más allá de esta calle; de blanco grisáceo y algo sucio distingo las iniciales del hospital.

_Ugh_ protesto en voz alta, casi me he cortado el cuello con la frenada que he pegado.

Giro en U, pongo en marcha nuevamente y antes de darme cuenta estoy a escasos metros de la institución. Ahora el panorama es mucho más grato a pesar de la poca luz. La última calle que debo sortear antes de entrar en los estacionamientos está cortada hacia un sentido, así que debo conducir lentamente por sobre la vereda para alcanzar a pasar sin dificultad. Paso a primera, calculo más o menos la distancia que tengo y me lanzo feliz a cruzar el último obstáculo para llegar a un lugar, al menos para mí, conocido.

_Crash_

Escucho a escasos metros de salir completamente. Una de las ruedas de atrás pierde aire y salgo dispara contra la pared del sentido contrario.

Mierda.

Vuelvo a poner con toda la fuerza que tengo los pies en el freno, girando para evitar chocar de frente. El resultado no es más que un movimiento brusco y el apagado del motor del Beetle. La saqué barata en lo que a mí respecta. Bajo del vehículo, cierro todo con llave y salgo a toda carrera terminando la cuadra antes que algo más pase y quede tirada en este lugar.

_ Está bien_ me pregunta el guardia al llegar.

_ Sí...tuve un incidente en auto pero..

_ Siéntese por favor_ me insta el guardia. Saca un radio y llama a urgencias del hospital.

_ No es necesario estoy bien...

_ ¿Ha chocado en coche?_ me interrumpe.

_ Ah.. noooo, no solo perdí el control tras pinchar una de las ruedas traseras...vine inmediatamente apenas pude desactivar el motor.

_ Hizo bien...los médicos no tardan en llegar

_ ¿Médicos?

_ Sí...de hecho ahí vienen

Giro hacia donde apunta el guardia, y es verdad. Un grupo de gente vestida de blanco y otros de azul traen una camilla a cuesta. El gesto me parece exagerado.

_ Estoy bien_ reitero. El guardia me queda mirando con cara de salido.

_ Mejor tome asiento_ me dice tras una breve pausa en donde he aprovechado de levantarme.

_ No...no pasa nada..

_ Tome asiento..los médicos no tardan..

Me suelto tan aprisa hacia la escala, que una fuerte punzada me cruza la cabeza haciendo que lleve mis manos a ese punto. La mueca de dolor no se hace esperar. El guardia trata de acogerme, en el intento choco con su hombre el cual termina cubierto de sangre.

_Que...cagadas..._

Quito las manos de la frente terminando totalmente manchadas de sangre; verlas me recuerda el sueño. Tiemblo, demuestro nerviosismo de todas las formas posibles, y el pobre guardia no hace más que intentar contenerme. La verdad no sé porque reacciono de este modo.  
Los médicos llegan justo a tiempo antes de entrar en una especie de shock, me recuestan en la camilla, inmovilizan mi cuello.

El enfermero que conduce la camilla ayudado por otros tres, marcha a toda velocidad hacia la entrada. La luz ahí me hace entrecerrar los ojos. El contraste de la puerta es una especie de revelación para mí mientras cruzamos hacia el hall donde están los ascensores. Mi reflejo muestra medio rostro oscuro y terriblemente ensombrecido.

Estoy sangrando...me sangra la frente y la nariz

_Mis manos son un mar de sangre...__Terminamos en el mismo hospital..._

_una vez más.._

_._

* * *

.

_ Katniss Trinket_ confirma la enfermera en la ficha.

_ Sí

_ ¿Ya han llamado a algún familiar?

_ No lo sé

_ ¿No entregó sus datos?

_ Sí, pero no sé si ya hayan llamado a alguien..._explico.

_ Ah, eso...bueno lo más probable es que sí, así como también a la policía para constatar daños.

_Vaya, al menos así se entera Johanna y viene a sacarme _

La enfermera deja una instrucción, revisa los puntos y luego sale en busca de algún otro lisiado. La lesión no fue más que un corte a la altura de la frente y un golpe de nariz que la tiene con una fea marca morada. La verdad tampoco era para tanto. En la sala donde estoy, en la sección de internos, hay varias camillas más separadas por una especie de cortina blanca. Las fichas cuelgan de una estructura pegada a los pies de la cama y al costado izquierdo hay un velador donde hay un vaso de agua y pan.

Me estiro para alcanzarlo.

_ Así que tiene hambre_ me sorprende una señora vestida de blanco. De nada sirve disimular, el estomago me gruñe peor que los truenos en el ambiente.

La mujer saca una de las bandejas de la estructura metálica que arrastra. Me acerca un flan.

_ Tenga_ me dice amable.

_ Puedo comer

_ ¿Está operada?_ me pregunta.

_ No...sólo esta cosa en la cabeza_ le explico, mientras apunto el parche.

_ Ah pues entonces no ha de haber problemas..a menos que sienta mareos y le hayan prohibido comer.

La mujer toma la ficha y la ojea como quien lee una guía sabiendo exactamente que buscar.

_ Ajá...ahí dice que puede comer, por eso le dejaron el pan.

_ Oh

_ Al parecer se quedara en observación por esta noche, además le dejaré el té y más tarde un plato de comida..._añade antes que pueda decir algo más.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_ me atrevo, antes que salga dejándome sola otra vez.

_ ¿Quiere mas comida?_ me pregunta sorprendida.

_ ¡No!..no no es eso...este..quería saber si puedo ir al baño.

La mujer sonríe.

_ Claro cielo, está al final del pasillo...antes de la puerta grande que cierra la habitación

_ Gracias_ digo sonriente.

_ ¿Algo más preciosa?

_Preciosa_

_ Ehm...no...no gracias

_ Entonces iré por su comida_ se despide amable, juntando la cortina luego de salir.

Preciosa...

_¿Peeta me estará buscando?_

La calma es algo que agradezco ahora, en cualquier momento vendrá Johanna por mí para sumergirnos en esa tormenta en la que se ha transformado nuestra vida. Espero haya hablado con Sae, no tengo mente para hacer una especie de resumen o algo parecido.

Tomo el pudin que me dejó la señora y acerco el pan y el té. Como todo tomándome el tiempo para hacerlo. Siento como si desde que llegué al distrito no tengo una comida decente. A mi lado sé que hay dos mujeres y al frente un niño. No los veo, pero escucho parte de la charla que sostienen con algún familiar y las risas desde el frente. ¿Dónde estará Effie?, ¿Sabe lo que pasó en el emporio?, ¿porque no ha llegado nadie?

Termino el pudin, el pan y me caliento con el té. Pronto termino acurrucada en la camilla cubriéndome con las sábanas. Las visitas salen también y entonces sí la habitación adquiere una paz insostenible. Estoy ansiosa, el tiempo pasa y pasa y además de la señora de la cocina, nadie ha venido a buscarme o a saber de mí. Para cuando son las diez de la noche, pierdo toda esperanza en ver a alguien así que me resigno a pasar la noche en el más completo abandono. Llamo a la enfermera que hace ronda, para avisar que voy al baño, y ésta me muestra el camino amablemente. Todos en este hospital parecen actuar igual. Al llegar al baño cruzo con una mujer de bastante mal aspecto. Le cedo mi puesto en el baño y aguardo paciente para que sea mi lugar.

_ Gracias_ me dice la mujer cuando sale.

_ ¿Todo bien?_ pregunto al verla tan encorvada.

_ Algo de dolor nada más_ se encoje de hombros. Y así lentamente se aleja hasta su camilla.

Nada más entrar al baño un olor putrefacto me golpea. Doy una especie de patada al inodoro para alzar la tapa y la porquería ahí me deja lanzando arcadas hasta el pasillo.

_La tipa de antes tapo el baño. _

Si ser paciente no es mi fuerte aguantar lo es mucho menos; francamente estoy que reviento la vejiga. Abandono la sala de observación mientras la enfermera esta de espaldas a la puerta.  
El pasillo del hospital no es de lo más concurrido, supongo que por la hora y la zona donde estoy. Mientras camino busco en las puertas de algún baño pero nada. Mierda, prácticamente avanzo con las piernas cruzadas. Subo al elevador hasta el sexto piso. En una pequeña recepción me encuentro a una señora, quien me indica el baño más cercano.

_ Ahhhh_ suspiro, cuando por fin me relajo.

Espero unos minutos más antes de partir. La verdad no tengo ni idea como llegué a esto, como es que estoy aquí sin que nadie se pregunte donde estoy al menos. ¿No es un hospital al primer lugar que llamas cuando alguien se pierde?, pues al menos yo creía eso. Oh bueno, por último Effie es mi madre, como se va y no se preocupa de saber donde estoy, como estoy o ambas. ¿Tan despreciable soy?, ¿tan marginada?...

Mierda...estoy sola, y nunca había experimentado esto antes. Es como si pasara por un espiral donde en la base era todo un caos, un caos sexual y adicto a las drogas...mendigando amor. Pero ahora voy por el centro...no mendigo el amor pero termino sola...  
Oh Dios hasta mi rostro es horrible ahora, hay marcas, una línea violeta bajo mis ojos que están más cansados. ¿Marcas de una guerra?...de mi sobrevivencia...de mi vida.

_..Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era vivir..._

Meto las manos bajo el lavado, las burbujas del jabón me distraen..así que lo hago de nuevo. Lavo y lavo y lavo hasta que mis manos están medio moradas por el frío y algo arrugadas también. Tiro del papel para sacarles tras varios minutos más bajo la llave. Las luces parpadean y entonces viene a mi mente el recuerdo de la vez que vine con Peeta cuando Delly se accidento; habían cortes de luz intermitentes.

La luz se apaga.

El pasillo no está del todo oscuro gracias a las luces de emergencia, pero definitivamente no podré usar el ascensor. Me apoyo en la pared esperando que alguien salga o en último momento que la luz retorne, pero nada de eso pasa hasta ahora...

Una sombra, inmóvil al fondo del pasillo. No tengo como saber si es un hombre, una mujer, una enfermera o quizás un médico. No tengo como saber nada. Observo ese punto en el infinito mientras acomodo mis manos entre las piernas, las luces cambian de posición, apagándose las primeras y encendiendo las del fondo, donde entonces sí, lo veo...

_Más bien...la veo. _

_._

* * *

.

_-Vamos, vamos..aguanta-_

_-..No puedo más..no puedo..no puedo más...-_

_-Tú puedes niña, sólo un último empujón-_

_-...No..no..¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...-_

_-Ahí viene, ahí viene, asoma la cabeza-_

_-...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-_

_-Vamos..vamos ya casi sale-_

__NO PUEDO...POR DIOS..NO PUEDO...-_

__Vamos Rose, solo una vez más-_

_-¡AHHHHHHH!-_

_..._

_.._

_._

_"buaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_-Vaya, es una niña y con muy buenos pulmones si me permites, estoy casi seguro que será un chica sana Ros..¿Rose?..¿Rose?...¡Rose!...¡enfermera!-_

_-Perdió mucha sangre-_

_-Lo sé_

_-No podemos perderla-_

_-¡Aplique presión en esta parte-_

__ Vamos Rose no me hagas esto...vamos Rose despierta-_

_-Doctor-_

_-Lo sé..lo sé...una más...-_

_-Doctor-_

_-¡Vamos Rose!-_

_..._

_.._

_._

_¡VAMOS DESPIERTA ROSE EVERDEEN!-_

Despierta

Despierta

Despierta

Despierta

_¡Katniss despierta!_

_ ¿Prim?-

La luces siguen parpadeando, estoy recostada en el piso...¿Aún estoy en el hospital?

El pasillo donde antes vi una sombra ahora es una recepción y el ascensor ha desaparecido. Estoy en el sexto piso, pero en un área distinta...

**Unidad Cuidados Intensivos**

Retrocedo, choco con una silla golpeándome el codo, las luces tiemblan. Todo pasa al unísono mientras mi mente grita una y otra vez sal de aquí, sal de aquí, sal de aquí...y es lo que hago. Corro.  
Voy a ciegas alejándome por un pasillo en el que estoy segura no debo estar, sólo quiero llegar hasta el sector donde estaba, con el ascensor. Mi pies patinan en los pisos lustrosos, pero nada me detiene ahora, mientras las luces intermitentes terminan de apagarse entregando el solitario pasillo a las sombras.

_ ¿Hay alguien?_ se me ocurre gritar mientras corro_ ¿Alguien?, ¿hay alguien?

Mierda.

Un tronar resuena de algún lado, como un golpe o una caída. Mi respiración es una mierda en estos momentos y me duele el estómago por correr y respirar tan..

_¿Katniss?_ escucho_ ¿Katniss?

Ok, no debería parar de correr puesto que estoy a dos luces de ventaja antes que el apagón me alcance, pero en serio que esa voz sonó muy parecida a Prim...y quiero hablar con ella.

_ ¿Prim?_ susurro

_ ¡Katniss!...¡Katniss!

_ Prim

Otras luz se apaga

_ ¿Dónde?...donde est..

Un golpe.

Camino hasta una puerta con un cristal, no hay nada escrita en ella y...

MIERDA

Retrocedo, a través del cristal juro que he visto una sombra.

_ ¿Prim?

Insisto...

_ ¿Prim?

Crash

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

Crash

_ NO ME TOQUES NO ME TOQUES NO ME TOQUES NO ME TOQUE...¡NO ME TOQUES!..AHHH..AHHH...AHHHHHHHHHH...MIERDA

Crash

_ Katniss_ dice su voz ronca y maligna

Crash

_ SUÉLTAME HIJA DE PUTA

_ ¡Katniss!

_ ¿Prim?

Se apaga la última luz

_ ¿Prim?...¡dónde estas!...¡PRIM!

_ Katniss

Oscuridad

_ ¡Prim!...

Una mano cálida me ayuda a salir de esos brazos fríos que me retienen a la pared, puede que trozos de vidrio se me hayan enterrado, un líquido caliente y espeso baja desde mi nuca.

_ Vamos

Corremos, nuestras manos permanecen unidas.

No puedo explicar lo que vivo ahora, porque si de algo estoy completamente segura es que esto no es un sueño, no lo estoy imaginando, al menos no puedo imaginar la rugosidad entre nuestro contacto...la aspereza, en serio la estoy sintiendo.

Y su calor

Entramos en un pasillo separado por una puerta, ambas respiraciones son un lío. Me detengo en una silla en el pasillo para recuperar el aliento, es la parte iluminada del pasillo, lo cual para mí es excelente; no más oscuridad.

_ ¿Prim?_ la llamo cuando dejo de jadear_ ¿Prim estás bien?

Nada, silencio

_Prim...por favor...mierda.._¿Prim estás ahí?...estas bajo las sombras...¿Prim?

...Más silencio

_ Maldición, estoy loca...enloquecí...lo he imaginado todo..y ahora saldrá Rue gritando como loca y luego terminaré acostada con Peeta y un unicornio color arcoiris nos despertará dando brincos por el colchón mientras yo me como una puta almohada y Peeta...

_ ¿Peeta?_ me interrumpe su voz suave

_ ¿Prim?_ digo levantándome.

_ Nombraste a Peeta, ¿él está bien?

_ Peeta está bien_ digo acercándome a las sombras. Solo acercarme, nada de cruzar.

_ ¿Están juntos?

_ Somos novios_ afirmo, técnicamente aun no corto con él, así que..

_ Novios...

Estoy a un paso de las sombras y no pienso dar otro más, Prim tiene que salir ahora mismo.

_ Ya nos hemos visto, no es necesario que te escondas...

...

_...necesito verte, por favor...tengo que saber que esto no es un sueño..

...

_ Por favor...esto ...es..

_ Esto no es un sueño, y si lo fuera puedes creer cuando te digo que no soy el unicornio color arcoiris...ni mucho menos esa chica...

_ ¿No eres esa chica?...tú...no eres..¿Prim?

_ No soy Prim...pero soy alguien que la conoce...

_ No eres Prim_ repito sin aliento

_ Katniss yo..

_ Sal de ahí... muéstrate...Oh Dios mio.

_ Katniss yo...

_ ¡SAL DE AHÍ!...VEN AQUÍ...MUÉSTRATE...

Sus pasos resuenan al ritmos de mi corazón...bum bum...bum bum...bum bum..ya casi he perdido el aliento. Noto las lágrimas que escurren por mis mejillas, quizás haya mocos también y un montón de sudor...¿eso importa?...en serio..¿eso importa?

Como ha de importar eso ahora, si la mujer que está de pie frente a mí, la chica que me sacó de las manos de esa perra, quien está aquí...ahora...conmigo.. es Delly Cartwright

_O lo que queda de ella.. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Pactos**

Nos miramos cada una sin pronunciar palabra. Es Delly, eso me dicen sus ojos ya que es imposible obtenerlo de su rostro surcado por dos feas cicatrices. Su melena dorada no es más que una suave brisa que cubre parte de su cuero cabelludo y sus brazos, vendados hasta las muñecas, termina en manos más rojizas de lo normal y de apariencia rugosa.

¿No había intentado suicidarse esta chica?, ¿no había quedado terriblemente mal?

Pues a mi no me lo parece.

Sus ojos algo adormilados, revelan un montón de sentimientos menos odio. Capto algo de asombro en ellos, asombro por verme y la verdad los míos han de estar igual.  
Delly hace un movimiento, es un paso acortando distancia así que retrocedo instintivamente. Su expresión pobremente muestra confusión y algo de miedo también con mi rechazo, no obstante tras una pausa sigue igualmente.

_ No te muevas_ chillo

_ Katniss_suspira_ no voy a hacerte daño

Continúa avanzando

_ ¡Que no te muevas!_ insisto, pegando el cuerpo a la pared_ No te muevas...no...no

Me tiemblan las rodillas, algo aquí no encaja. ¿Es que acaso no fue el mismo Peeta quien vino a visitarla?, ¿no fue él quien me habló del grave estado de salud de su amiga? La chica que tengo frente a mí sin duda está malherida y con cicatrices de quemadura, pero no hay signos que su vida corriera grave riesgo o al menos es lo que creo.  
Termino por caer sentada sobre el frío piso del hospital, cabeza pulsando de nuevo. El miedo me tiene convulsionando y la única a la que tengo a mano para solventar las dudas es a la chica que me ha estado atormentando en pesadillas.

_Esto no puede estar bien_

Delly se acerca sigilosa hasta terminar sentada a mi lado con las rodillas recogidas. Bajo la guardia sosteniendo mi cabeza entre ambas manos, no me importa morir si es necesario hacerlo pero antes quiero saber la verdad.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ me roba las palabras, cuando alzo el rostro para dar con sus manos sobre las rodillas.

_ ¿Porque lo preguntas?_ respondo más grave de lo que realmente quería.

_ Estas aquí, en el hospital...eso debe ser por algo

_ Choqué en coche_ la corto. Pero luego me siento mal por tratarla de este modo_ ¿tu estas bien?_ lo arreglo.

Delly alza sus orbes azules y los fija en los míos buscando sinceridad.

_ Mmm..._ asiente tras una pausa_ ..nunca he estado del todo mal después de todo.

_ Y porqué sigues aquí entonces..._ Delly abre mucho los ojos_ ...no me mal entiendas, pero es que todos pensamos que ibas a morir, que tu estado era grave y ahora que te veo yo...

_ No sé porque me mantienen en el hospital, nadie me dice nada salvo que tengo que permanecer aquí..

_ ¿Qué tienes que permanecer aquí?_ pregunto incrédula_ que mierda significa eso, que quieres decir..digo..

_ No lo se, nadie viene a verme, nadie me busca salvo...

_ Estel_ completo su oración. Ahora su rostro angustiado cambia a recelo.

_ Sí Estel..._ afirma en un susurro_ Estel Mellark.

_ ¿Estel Mellark está viva?_ libero mis miedos. Delly entrejunta los ojos con desconfianza, entonces gira el rostro hacia el pasillo y se queda mirando el vacío.

_ ¿Qué no le has contado?_ pregunta. Yo solo observo_ Pero cómo...yo pensé que...

_ ¿Con quien hablas?_ me aventuro a preguntar, aunque no sé bien si quiero o no escuchar esa respuesta.

Delly no toma en consideración mis palabras, a cambio se limita a mirar al vacío atenta; es como si prestara atención a algo o alguien. Tras lo que es una pausa considerable los ojos de Delly se cierran y luego caen sobre mí. Su mano cercana a la mía, la acoge con cariño.

_ Tú con quien crees_ me dice, transmitiéndome mucha calma.

Las palabras se acumulan en mis labios, pero no emito sonido alguno. Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no me permito derramar alguna, ahora mismo no hay tiempo para dar rienda suelta al dolor ya que algo me dice que lo peor está por venir.

_ Delly...

La chica asiente.

Yo pensaba que me había olvidado, hasta me trataba de convencer que fue solo producto de mi imaginación o quizás un signo de mi demencia. Ahora quizás esté más cerca de la verdad.  
La persona con quien Delly habla, ese ser invisible muy cerca de nosotras, la niña con quien me comunicaba..

_ Prim

_._

* * *

_._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-...Sé lo que lo que necesitas...no tienes que actuar conmigo-_

_-Yo no puedo-_

_-..¡Claro que sí!, ¿es que no trabajas aquí?...-_

_-Sí pero...-_

_-¿Que no estás harta de cubrir tantos turnos?, ¿cansada de dormir dos horas diarias sin siquiera poder ver a tu hija?...yo tengo un hijo también y paso todo el tiempo que puedo mimandole, ¿que tú no quieres eso?...-_

_- Es peligroso- _

_-Lo sé, las dos podríamos salir perjudicadas si esto sale mal...no obstante si sale bien, las dos obtendremos lo que queremos, piénsalo, la solución a tus problemas es.._

_-¿Qué ganaría usted?-_

_-Eso no te incumbe, mientras menos sepas es mejor- _

_-...Pero se trata de la vida de un ser humano, una niña...¿cómo..-_

_- ¡Yo también soy un ser humano!...¿que no merezco amor también?..¿no merezco ser amada?-_

_-Señora...-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-Señora...yo-_

_-...__¡Esa puta me robo el amor de mi marido!..._

_... Mi felicidad...todo..._

_...hasta el amor de mi hijo..._

_...tiene que pagar por ello...-_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_ Porqué no la veo_ susurro tras un silencio cansino.

_ Sae...yo fui la que..

_ Te abrió la conexión..._digo más para mí misma que a modo de respuesta. Delly asiente.

Eso esclarece muchas cosas...quizás, la verdad ya no estoy pensando. Delly quita la mano de mi rodilla, su respirar es pesado, como si tuviera que hacer algo que no quiere, pero debe. Entonces su miraba se fija nuevamente en ese espacio vacío donde ella sólo puede ver lo ve, por más que me esfuerzo yo no atisbo más que nada.

_ Sugerí a Sae que lo mejor sería abrir a mí la conexión...para que pudiera protegerte

_ No fue de mucha ayuda..._Delly me queda mirando_ ...después de todo seguí viendo a esa mujer...

_ Pero cómo, yo pensé que...

_ ¿Porque no puedo ver a Prim?, Haymitch tiene un rosario y Finnick, ambos la ven..¡que fue lo que hizo Sae conmigo!_ termino descontrolada, pero Delly permanece inmutable.

_ La clase de protección que recibes es muy potente, es casi igual a la de Peeta...él tampoco puede verla.

_Es cierto, Peeta no tiene idea..pero aún así.._

___ ¿Que fue lo que pasó contigo?_ pregunto sin delicadeza. Delly parpadea ante la rudeza de mi voz.

_...A qué te refieres..

_ Solo mírate.._ le digo. Rayos...soy una maldita como digo eso_ ...lo siento Delly yo

_ No te preocupes, sé que no debo lucir igual que antes...

_ Discúlpame_ la interrumpo.

_ ...Pero te aseguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con Prim, la señora Mellark o Peeta.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Fue un accidente.

_Un accidente...pero..._

_ Intentaste suicidarte_ exclamo con falta de tacto. Delly ahora sí se muestra muy, pero muy afectada_ Lo siento, pero es cierto...intentaste suicidarte...

Delly se levanta

_ Katniss

_ ¿Eso tampoco es verdad?

_ Katniss..oh por Dios_ exclama con espanto

_ ¿Qué?...¡qué pasa!

_ ¿Quien les informó que yo me había intentado suicidar?

_No lo recuerdo...yo...estábamos con Peeta en casa de Sae...él fue quien me contó que estabas en el hospital

_ ¡Quien le dijo eso a Peeta!

_ Pero qué pregunta es esa...Delly..Delly que sucede...habla por favor

_ Yo no intenté suicidarme, estaba con Wiress ayudando en el bar cuando estalló..

_ ¿Con Wiress?, entonces lo más probable es que ella le haya contado, quizás en el hospital...o Johanna...no lo sé..

_ Es que entonces esa es la misma persona que me retiene en este hospital

_ Pero Peeta vino a verte, él está muy preocupado por ti

_ Peeta no ha venido a verme

_ Estabas inconsciente, no tenías como saber

_ Katniss...yo..._ Delly apenas puede hablar_ ...yo he sufrido muchas cosas...pero te aseguro que no he estado inconsciente...me dejaron en esa habitación todo el tiempo

_ ¿No has estado en la UCI?

_ LA UCI_ Chilla con su voz suave_ por Dios...¡NO!

_ Entonces a quien vio Peeta_ digo alterada.

La luces en el pasillo vuelven a parpadear.

_ Hay que salir de aquí_ comenta Delly cogiéndome la mano_ ella nos ha encontrado

_ La madre de Peeta..._ Delly asiente.

_ Vamos hay que salir de este piso_ tira de mí, pero yo me resisto. Hay algo que necesito saber antes de emprender la huida.

_ Delly, te has aparecido en mis pesadillas como la madre de Peeta...te he visto por eso temí de ti cuando te apareciste

_ ¿La madre de Peeta te haya a través de mi?_ pregunta ensombrecida. Yo solo asiento_ No pensé que fuera capaz, esa mujer no tiene límites

_ Me alejé de Peeta porque se que a mi lado puede hacerle daño, no me importa si me sucede algo a mí, pero él..

_ ¿Peeta y tú son novios?

_ Sí

_ Vaya_ comenta apesadumbrada. Hay mucha tristeza en su mirar_ vamos Katniss, hay que salir de aquí...debemos irnos

_ Si pero..

_ No te preocupes_ me dice con firmeza_ yo podré las cosas en orden para los dos.

Y luego de eso, nos echamos a correr

.

* * *

_._

_..._

_.._

_._

_-¿Aceptó?-_

_-Me ha costado, pero luego entró en razón..después de todo es mucho dinero-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-No podía negarse, tiene algo que pagar-_

_-El bienestar de la anciana también depende de ello-_

_-¡Todo depende de ello!...toda su miserable vida depende de ello no podía negarse-_

_-Es una pobre enfermera después de todo-_

_-Sí-_

_-...Y que vas a hacer mientras tanto...-_

_-No sé...quizás vigilar a mi esposo...-_

_-¿Aún sigue acostándose con la mustia esa?-_

_-Nunca la ha dejado, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos..-_

_- Es un cerdo-_

_- Es su culpa todo lo que pase-_

_-Y más encima la trae a trabajar aquí, frente a tus narices...-_

_-No lo recuerdes...ese otro asunto que atender, mi propio hijo al cuidado de la amante de su padre...no puedo creerlo-_

_- Sí que lo va a lamentar-_

_-...Más que eso..no descansaré hasta que ella llore lágrimas de sangre..-_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Mi mano mantiene firma el agarre de la suya, nuestras respiraciones se acompasan. Toda una ola de penumbra y maldad sucumbe el piso seis del hospital, detrás de nosotros se escuchan sus lamentos.  
Delly tiene un gesto de determinación en el rostro y me sorprende, su actitud es muy similar a la vez que me dio una cachetada en la biblioteca; su cuerpo destila valor.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?_ entre jadeo y pregunto.

Delly no me responde

_¡Delly!_insisto.

_ Hay que buscar una salida...algún ascensor o algo

_ ¿Sabes donde estamos?

_ No

No es novedad, la verdad yo tampoco

_ ¡Ah!_ gritamos al mismo tiempo en cuanto las luces de piso se apagan y prenden.

_ ¡Es ella!_ grita Delly

_ ¿Dónde?_ pregunto angustiada.

_ No voltees, nos está siguiendo de cerca...tenemos que salir de aquí

_ ¡Espera!_ alcanzo a detenerme. El rugido previo que logro captar era una advertencia a la caída de las luces. Un gran foco explota justo frente a nuestras narices.

Con cuidado bordeamos la estructura, no sé bien que es, pero algo me dice que el pasillo a la izquierda me llevara devuelta al ascensor donde estaba, así que me encargo de guiar esta vez.  
Delly me coge de la mano con fuerza, no para de gritar que la madre de Peeta nos sigue la pista y en verdad no dudo de ella, siento el frío que se alza en torno a nosotras.

Las luces no dejan de parpadear y todo estalla a nuestro alrededor, inclusive las ventanas. Los cables chispean hasta encender el plástico y convertirse en llamas. En ningún momento a pesar del alboroto suelto la mano de Delly, quien corre a mi paso sin dudar siquiera.

_Estoy segura que a la vuelta está el ascensor Delly, podemos lograrlo.

_ ¡Ah!_ volvemos a gritar.

No sé que es lo explota, pero las dos salimos expulsadas. Tardo segundos en reponerme. La alarma de incendios se ha activado, y gritos se escullan desde todas partes.

_ ¿Delly?_ digo tanteando el vacío_ ¡DELLY!..¡DELLY!

_ Katniss..no

_Algo me golpea. _

_Me quema...su contacto me quema_

_Y luego el aire frío me acoge mientras vuelo en el aire sin destino. El piso y el agua amortiguan mi tormento. _

_ ¡Katniss!_ chilla Delly, quien se escucha como si estuviera muy lejos.

Y realmente lo está, fui yo quien fue expulsada al otro lado; ahora el ascensor está a escasos metros de distancia.

Entre Delly y yo además de la distancia nos separa un bulto. Las sombras no son más oscuras que su presencia, ni el frío más gélido. Se retuerce en el suelo mientras quiere alzarse, pero el agua juega a nuestro favor entre los gritos, gruñidos y toda clase de cosas que arrullan el ambiente.

_Katniss...debes salir_

Me recuerda una voz en el ambiente.

_Hay que salir_ me convenzo. Nada impedirá que vaya por Delly.

Así que corro, me deslizo por el piso entre sombras que me ocultan de mí misma. Delly está desorienta, lo sé. Una melodía acompaña el momento que paso frente a esa cosa revolcándose en el piso, una melodía, palabras malditas en voz ronca y por sobre todo odio.

_ Vamos Delly

_ Katniss_ lagrimea. Pero no es momento para hablar, es hora de actuar.

Delly avanza primero cubriéndose ambos oídos con las manos. Tiembla, su frágil cuerpo es afectado por esa melodía y las palabras que susurra ese ser. Inmediatamente tras ella sigo yo, la sombra toma forma en un cuerpo decaído y moribundo. Un rostro cubierto por mechones de pelo, una sonrisa destilando maldad a tono con esos ojos afilados que no hacen más que atormentarme.

_ ¡Katniss!_ chilla Delly en cuanto percibe mi ausencia. De hecho es más rápida que yo en notarlo.

Siento el calor a la altura del talón. La sangre abandona mi cuerpo ahí donde ella entierra sus uñas. Intento deslizarme, forcejar, quitármela de encima. Pero al parecer lo que consigo la ayuda a ella más que a mi para ser libre. Estoy sucumbiendo a sus garras.

_ Vamos_ me insta Delly firme a mis manos_ vamos...hay que salir..estamos cerca vamos

_ No me sueltes...no me dejes_ le ruego. Mi corazón brinca y mi respiración escasea. Lo último que pienso hacer es girar y mirar ese rostro siniestro.

Entonces sucede.

La humedad no ayuda a mis pies que se revuelcan contra la masa que tira de mí a las sombras. Delly es incapaz de prever el movimiento de esa mujer, cuyas garras llevan consigo parte de mi piel y sangre que ahora manchan el rostro de Delly. No me importa el dolor, no me importa el miedo, salto sobre ella para ayudarle. Entre las dos tiramos del cuerpo de la mujer, su piel se deshace en mis dedos. Delly tira, yo la tomo de la cintura, juntas hacemos que su cuerpo pérfido retroceda metros de distancia.

Jadeo, mi pie tambalea y Delly no se ve mucho mejor con los vendajes rasgados; El cuerpo putrefacto se retuerce en el piso.  
Sin fuerzas salimos disparadas hasta el ascensor, sin la certeza que realmente funcione. Delly tira de mí que no puedo caminar, así que vigilo nuestros pasos para encontrar el rostro torcido de la mujer quien repta a cuatro patas por nosotras.

_Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen...__...__Everdeen...Everdeen...Everdeen..._

_______Resuena en el ambiente su voz perversa. _

Terminamos cayendo antes de llegar, Delly presiona infinitas veces el botón de un ascensor que no viene. Aquí llega el fin de todo.  
Delly me ayuda a levantar del piso, nuestras espaldas pegadas a la puerta del ascensor. Miro esa figura inhumana que se arrastra hacia nosotras, su maldad suplicio que no alcanza a lastimarme. Delly si está inquieta, lo percibo del temblor de su mano. Lágrimas caen silenciosas de sus ojos tan azules como los de Peeta.

_Peeta...esto es por él. _

__ _¿Cómo es?_ susurra Delly previo al encuentro.

_ ¿Qué?_ digo aturdida. Yo también estoy llorado.

_ Un beso..._ me mira_ un beso de Peeta.

_Oh_

___Delly yo..

_ Sólo dime...por favor_ suplica_ solo dime

_ Un beso de Peeta es..._ Peeta, infinitas imágenes de su rostro acercándose me invaden. La emoción de sus orbes azules sobre los míos. El calor, su contacto, su amor. _Sólo espero que quien me reemplace lo haga realmente feliz__ ...un beso de Peeta es cálido

Delly me sonríe.

Una campana vaticina la apertura del ascensor. Delly me empuja y me enfrenta desde afuera.

_ Delly_ chillo

_ Ella quiere mi cuerpo...lo ha tomado antes pero ya no más...

_ Salta, ven_ intento acercarme. Un par de bracitos finos me retienen en el centro. La mujer se acerca.

Delly asiente y susurra un par de palabras que no logro entender, su cuerpo es abordando por esa mujer antes de cerrarse las puertas. Un estallido hace que todo se tambalee, la tracción me pega al piso.  
El ascensor se detiene en el primer piso del hospital, entre explosiones, gritos y un rechinar agudo. No soy consciente del golpe hasta que el polvo se alza en medio de la negrura donde estoy.

A estas altura no puedo parar de llorar.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._ grito con dolor.

A un costado de donde me encuentro cae un cuerpo ahumado y desecho.

El cuerpo de Delly

_..._

_.._

_._

__¿Está viva?__...__

__ Sí__

__ ¿Cómo ha sido?__

__ Fue un parto complicado, pero se logró estabilizar a la paciente, la niña sin dificultades_

__ ¿La niña?__

__ Sí, fue mujer...una preciosa morena de 2600 gramos._

__ Quiero verla_

__ Señora..__

__ ¡Que quiero verla he dicho!__

_La enfermera vestida de pulcro blanco y tocado en la cabellera, entra a la sala de los recién nacidos para coger a la bebé. La cubren mantas rosas, a tono con el color de sus mejillas y el traje delicado que preparó su madre previo al parto. La niña marca un sueño tranquilo, profundo. ¿Como a sus pocos días de nacer iba a sospechar cosa alguna?_  
_La enfermera la carga con cariño, con ternura. A pesar de todo tras nueve meses de vigilar silente su crecimiento en el vientre de su madre, le ha tomado cariño._

__ Aquí está_ dice la enferma. La mujer la carga con desprecio._

__ ¿Tiene algún nombre?__

__ No, la madre no ha despertado...__

__ Supongo que tendré que darle uno..__

__ Señora_ interviene culpable. No tiene idea de lo que es capaz la mujer a quien a jurado obediencia._

__ Qué, no me digas que ahora te arrepientes__

__ El trato era si el bebé resultaba ser rubio, ya ve usted que no es así...no creo__

__ El trato era que yo ponía los ceros que tu quisieras en el cheque, y tu me traías a la niña, nada más.__

_La mujer veía con desprecio al bulto en sus manos. Quisiera traspasar el rencor, el odio, todos esos sentimientos negativos que la atormentan y no la dejan vivir, pero sabe que jamás podrá deshacerse de ellos, el daño fue demasiado grande._  
_La enfermera, mientras la mujer observa a detalle el rostro de la niña, busca el modo de doblegar a su contratista. Sabe lo que significa ir en contra de los caprichos de esta mujer, conoce lo que arriesga, después de todo lo hizo por la salud de su madre._

__ ¿Cuándo la puedo sacar?__

__ Una semana__

__ Una semana.._ repite pensativa_ pues tendrás que mantener a Rose dormida mientras yo me ocupo de sacar a la niña._

__ No puedo hacer eso, es peligroso_ rebate la enfermera._

__ ¿No puedes?_ pregunta con tono de amenaza_ ¿Es que tengo que recordarte tu posición?__

__No__

__ Tengo que recordarte quien sufrirá si tu no me cumples__

__ No, no tiene que...__

__ Entonces no digas estupideces Cartwright__

_Entregó a la bebé de mala manera, mientras la enfermera se apresuraba a cubrir su frágil cuerpo. La mujer se retiró de inmediato del hospital no sin antes dejar un mensaje tan desalentador confuso a la mujer de sus deberes._

_"No lo olvides Cartwright"_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Y fue así como entonces el destino de la niña se profanó, ese es el secreto que Delly se ha llevado a la tumba..._

_Sus últimas palabras..._

_Un lo siento._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**02/12/2012**

Han pasado tres días desde que recibí la notificación del Capitol informando mi estado rezagado. Busqué en mi interior algún sentimiento inestable tras leer la carta, pero todo aquello resultaba tan estúpido, que ni siquiera me estremeció.

Subo a mi habitación donde desde hace tres días duermo con Peeta. Él fue el primer rostro en ver tras lo sucedido con Delly en el hospital.

_ _Katniss__ escuché su voz a la distancia_ _Katniss_

Tras sacarme del ascensor una enfermera tuvo que inyectarme, puesto que mi estado de shock temporal pasó a la locura tras verme alejada del cuerpo humeante; más de un funcionario conoció la furia de mis uñas y la fuerza de mis sacudidas.

_ _Katniss..__ volví a escuchar entonces. Pero ahora sonaba como una súplica._ _Katniss por favor..._

Abrí los ojos y me recibió ese mar turbulento de su mirada.

_ ¿Peeta?

_ Katniss_ dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos_ Katniss_ repitió y sin medirse se lanzó sobre mí, justo como presiento lo hará ahora, por haber salido sin despertarlo.

_ ¡Ahhhh!_ chillo cuando me alza en el hombro y termino piernas arriba_ ¡no deberías hacer esto!, ¡ten respeto por los lisiados!

_ Bien que ayer no te quejabas_ me dice con esa voz sexy que añoraba hasta en pesadillas.

_Y pues la verdad si que me quejé ayer y mucho... y por las razones que precisamente están pensando._

Una semana me tomó dejar la tienda de campaña donde trasladaron a los enfermos tras el incidente. El hospital casi colapsa tras la explosión, así que por medidas de seguridad obvias levantaron una tienda improvisada para los enfermos de menor gravedad y los otros fueron trasladados a otros distritos.  
Yo estaba junto con internos de menor gravedad en la tienda número diez y Peeta supo de mi estado gracias a Johanna.

_(Ambos se encontraron en casa de Wiress, tras lo que al parecer fue una búsqueda intensa de mi paradero por medio distrito. Peeta preguntó por mí a Johanna, quien se rió de su estupidez al no ver mi Beetle estacionado fuera y entonces ella recibió el llamado que dio un giro a la historia._

__ Rayos, hubo un incendió_ dijo Johanna entonces. Al menos en la versión de Peeta sucedió de este modo_ problemas en el hospital..._

__ Qué sucede_ preguntó mi chico en llamas. Ouwwww, siempre tan tierno._

__ Al parecer un incendio, no se me informó nada más...bueno, dile a Katniss que luego nos juntamos para arreglar todo esto..._

__ Katniss no está fuera_ replicó mi hombre. Johanna bufó exasperada._

__ La dejé camino abajo, seguro que por eso no la has visto.._

__ ¡Que no!_ insistió mi Peeta, quien ya empezaba a desesperarse._

_Ambos salieron para comprobar mi ausencia, entonces Johanna usando su agudo ingenio hiló todo y determinó en que si algo había pasado en el hospital, era que yo estaba ahí siendo el origen de los problemas.)_

_Maldita cabrona sabelotodo_

Las cosas se dieron solas desde esa parte, Johanna y Peeta fueron al hospital, una enfermera informó sobre el accidente, el fallecimiento de Delly Cartwright en terribles condiciones y entre otras cosas...de mí; así concluyó finalmente el "¿Dónde está Katniss?".  
Entonces condujeron a mi pequeño hasta la tienda donde reposaba inconsciente y con el tobillo vendado... y pues tuve que quedarme ahí hasta que no sirviera de nada para la investigación, lo cual si hablamos de tiempo se prolongó por una semana.

_ Eres un bruto_ le digo a mi chico despeinado, cuando suelta mi cuerpo sobre la cama.

_ Esto también es parte de tu castigo..._ responde con aire ofendido.

_Vaya formas de castigar tiene si paso entre sus mimos y cuidados por una semana, y luego se traslada a vivir conmigo debido a la ausencia de Effie._

_ Vale..._digo sin ánimos, mientras tiro de sus brazos para hacer dominio sobre sus labios. Peeta se acerca sin chistar_ ahora estamos a mano..

_ ¿A mano de qué?_ pregunta inocente, sin prever mis intenciones

_ A mano de...

_Y lo beso_.

Muy atrás hemos dejado los besos amorosos y las caricias repletas de devoción pero al límite de lo respetable. Ahora es simplemente una locura. Vernos enfrentados a perdernos mutuamente aceleró los tiempos de ambos, entregándonos a la pasión a pesar de la tristeza que nos rodeaba aquel día.

__ Porqué siempre tu y los líos_ dijo Peeta estrechándome en el umbral de la puerta._ porque tenías que ser tú...porqué.._

__ Peeta hay algo.._

__ Lo sé_ dijo con firmeza_ lo sé._

_Giré entonces lentamente sin salir de su abrazo, la pregunta debí llevarla estampada en la frente. Peeta acarició ambas mejillas con sus pulgares al tiempo que confirmaba mis pensamientos.._

__ Finnick_ susurró escueto, a mí me vino entonces un ataque._

__ Y no estás molesto_ me animé a decir, más bien susurrar...entre desesperada y feliz que por fin se enterara. Peeta negó lentamente_ lo siento...lo siento tanto, yo quería mentirte, no quería ocultarlo...yo_

__ Lo siento_ dijo entonces, deshaciéndose en mis brazos_ ...lo siento por involucrarte en todo esto..._

__ Yo quise involucrarme_

__ No tenías.._

__ Peeta.._ lo paré en el acto. No quería más palabras de disculpa ni nada al respecto. La semana pasada había servido para aclarar las cosas, ya no era necesario escapar ni hundirnos en el pasado_ ya acabó, Delly lo terminó por nosotros..._

__ Delly..._sollozó entonces_ ella.._

__ Ella te amaba muchísimo_ dije abrazándole_ ..tanto como yo te amo..._ups, confesión, pero no iba a detenerme entonces._...Haymitch se va a recuperar_continué_...Sae y Wiress también, Johanna esclarecerá las cosas...todo ha terminado, nadie podrá lastimarte..._

Peeta se apartó entonces para encontrarnos con la mirada. El azul de sus ojos brillaba sobre los míos, una ola de emociones me golpeó por completo y en mucho tiempo sentí que por fin la paz que tanto anhelaba estaba a la alcance de mis manos...y sabía que Peeta pensaba lo mismo, ambos lo sentíamos. Entonces como si nada malo pudiera pasar, llegamos a mi cuarto entre risas y caricias amorosas que prendieron la pasión. No era necesario decirle nada a Peeta, mi sola mirada traspasaba la añoranza y el deseo, ambos imposibles de contener. La cama nos acogió dulcemente: una madeja de piernas y brazos que se negaron a separarse, ni siquiera a pesar del tosco y feo vendaje del tobillo, las prendas pronto estorbaron.

Cuando quise decir algo más, Peeta me acalló con un beso y luego murmuró:

_ Lo sé

Mi respuesta entonces fue un sencillo _"te quiero"..._

...La suya finalizó el momento jadeando un..

_"Te amo"_

_._

* * *

.

**Hola soy Rue, deja tu mensaje tras el tono...bipppppp...Bueno, ese tono**

Bippppppppppp

_Maldición, otra vez el tono._

Quedan pocas semanas para terminar el semestre, así que no vale la pena mi presencia en el instituto. Peeta, Finnick y la recuperada Annie pasaron los exámenes con sobresalientes y los más probable es que puedan estudiar el año que sigue; _malditos afortunados.  
_La muerte de Delly enlutó el Capitol, quien además de las graduaciones tiene que lidiar con la fiesta de fin de año y la despedida de los cursos. Todo es una locura ferviente allí. Cuando Effie volvió de su trabajo, tras regañarme por "mi accidente con el Beetle", me acompañó a hablar con el director Gloss y ver en que situación quedaba...oficialmente soy una rezagada. Sonará increíble pero Effie se lo tomó con humor, noto como anda medio contenta tras el viaje de negocios ese que la tuvo lejos por tantos días. En fin, mi única respuesta a ello la atribuyo a Boggs.

Como el trabajo de Effie marcha a las mil maravillas mi Beetle pasó a la historia y me ha comprado un Toyota Venza...aunque ni uso le he dado. Como mi novio, da la casualidad, es también mi vecino y mis amigos, salvo Rue, vienen a verme a menudo, no salgo más que para ir a la casa de Peeta y cuidar de Buttercup mientras está ausente. Literalmente me he convertido en un ama de casas.  
Ahora mismo mientras le vuelvo a marcar a Rue, el gato se sacude tras caer a una poza.

_ Serás...

_ ¿Katniss?

_ ¡Rue!_ chillo feliz. Ya me estaba preocupando que las cosas con todo mundo se compusieran y ni rastro de mi amiga_ ¿porqué no contestabas?_ la regaño ligeramente molesta.

_ Katniss...¿puedes venir?_ me dice con voz apagada. Oh no...aquí se viene otra tormenta, no es normal ese tono en ella..

_ Si claro_ me apresuro_ a que hora quieres que pasé..

_ ¡Ven ahora por favor!

_ Ok, ok...vale Rue, no actúes así de raro que me preocupas..

_ Nos vemos en el hospital...

_ ¿El hospital?

_ Tu..tu..tu..tu...tu

_¡Maldita perra, me ha cortado!_

_ MIAU_ maúlla Buttercup demandando atención. Me agacho y lo cojo en brazos sin importarme la chaqueta; sus patitas están cubiertas de barro.

_ Ven_ le digo como si entendiera_... como tu amo no tarda en llegar, te quedarás solito en casa por un ratito...cuidado con hacer desorden eh..._ le advierto con el dedo. Buttercup de lame como si nada y sin prestar atención_...quien te viera llegar y mírate ahora...en vez de gato pareces vaca, todo se lo debes a Peeta...

_ MIAU_ maúlla nuevamente nada más escuchar su nombre.

_ Noo...aún no llega..pero pronto ..¿vale?

Dejo a Buttercup en la cocina y cierro con llave antes de que escape. La casa de Peeta es terriblemente acogedora ahora, ni miedo me da pasearme por la casa a solas hasta los cuartos antes prohibidos. Gracias a Delly por fin digo adiós a las apariciones.

_ ¿Hola?_ me responde Peeta desde el otro lado

_ Hola cariño_ le llamo por nuestro apodo amoroso. Han cambiado muchas las cosas desde ese día movidito. Ya saben ustedes a lo que me refiero.

_ Hola Kat, ya voy en camino

_ Ugh_ protesto. La verdad me gusta estar en casa cuando Peeta llega, hoy no tendremos mucho tiempo a solas después de todo_...lo siento Peet, voy saliendo.

_ ¿Otra vez con las andanzas?_ escucho la voz de Finnick. Peeta se carcajea y Annie hace callar a su ¡NOVIO!. Me había saltado ese pequeño detalle en la relación de esos dos.

_La casi muerte de Annie aceleró sus procesos también_

___Cierra la boca Finn, nadie está hablando contigo

_ No sé como aguantas amigo, tu novia es una fiera

_ ¡Peeta!_ me quejo mientras se ríe. Escucho un quejido de Finn y apuesto la vida a que Annie le ha pegado. ¡Esa es mi amiga!

_ Lo siento preciosa..._ se disculpa tras largos minutos de risa_ Finnick también lo lamenta, créeme

Y ahora me toca a mí reír.

_ ¿Has sabido de Rue?_ escucho la voz de Annie_ ..a ninguno de nosotros nos ha respondido el móvil...

_ Me juntaré con ella en el hospital_ explico. Mientras maniobro para sacar el auto con una mano y sostengo el móvil con la otra. Vale, tengo que buscar los condenados manos libres.

_ ¿Está todo bien?...¿preciosa pasó algo?_ me atosiga mi pequeño, mientras yo soy toda sudor tratando de sacar el toyota sin volarle un espejo.

_ Tranquilo Peet, lo sabré cuando llegue...Rue no fue del todo clara conmigo..

_ ¿Vamos nosotros también?_ interviene Finn más sosegado. Su voz es tranquila, pero precisamente eso es lo que demuestra su preocupación.

_ No Finn, creo que esto es algo que Rue quiere tratar solo conmigo...mejor los llamo apenas sepa algo o en última instancia me la llevo para allá a la fuerza..

_ Entonces te esperamos con la comida lista_ responde Peeta mucho más calmado_...solo no olvides llamar pase lo que pase...

_ Lo haré

_ No lo olvides_ insiste_ ...pase lo que pase..

_ ¡Que sí pesado!_ grito cual niña de básica. Escucho las risas de Annie y Finn por el auricular y el farfullo de Peeta como siempre cuando lo regaño. Esos tres son todo un caso.

_ Vale, lo tengo_ dice mi pequeño algo cansado_ solo cuídate_ agrega.

_ Sí, ustedes por favor no quemen nada

_ ¡EY!_ saltan los tres. Me da algo de risa recordar que por separado son unos Dioses de la cocina mientras que juntos un terrible desastre..

_ Ya, ya_ les calmo_ pórtense bien, adiós...

_ Bye Katita_ grita Finn de inmediato

_ Chau Katniss, ¡saludos a Rue!_ me dice Annie

_ Ok

_ ¡No te metas en problemas!_ interviene un vez más mi amigo sin dejar hablar a mi Peeta

_ ¡Cállate ya Finnick!_ le grito histérica_ Peeta te amo_ dulcifico mi voz, el cambio saca risitas nerviosas a mi chico misterioso.

_ No tardes preciosa.._ susurra con esa voz que me pone de pelos. Aguarda una pausa y finalmente dice_ ...yo también te amo

_ ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

Corto, los gritos de Finn casi me vuelan el tímpano.

Seguro que por esa melosa declaración mi pequeño recibirá largas horas de tortura por parte de ese par imparable. Me alegro que Finn por fin se animara a salir con Annie, desde que están juntos lo noto más alegre aunque también en gran parte eso tiene que ver con que recuperó su amistad con Peeta, no creo realmente que jamás la haya perdido.

Desde que salí del hospital aquella vez tras la muerte de Enaboria, Peeta sabía lo que pasaba conmigo y su madre. Cuando Annie se recuperó del incidente, Finn la dejó un momento sólo para hablar con mi chico y contarle lo que estaba pasando; de la presencia de su madre en el distrito, mis encuentros con Prim en sueños, las muertes que se le adjudican, así como también los accidentes de Haymitch, Delly y Cressida.

_¿Habrá reaccionado bien?...mierda con todo aun no hablamos de eso..._

Les dije a Finn y a Peeta las últimas palabras de Delly buscando compensar de algún modo su sacrificio. Peeta debía saber que lo amaba, que su acto fue sin dudas motivado por el amor, que a pesar de todo primó sobre la posesión que ejercía esa perra contra su voluntad. He ahí sus cambios de ánimo.  
Recuerdo a veces las palabras de esa mujer diciéndome que Peeta le pertenece y llamándome puta. Intento entender su comportamiento con todo lo que pasó, con todo lo que hizo para mantener alejados a todos quienes se acercaban a Peeta y siento que en lo profundo de mi ser...la comprendo. Así se debe sentir cuando eres madre, como si todos quisieran hacerle daño a tu ser querido, hiriendo con tal de proteger aquello que amas inclusive desde la eternidad. Porque tras volver a ver las fotos con Peeta previo a entregárselas, noto esa mirada sobreprotectora de una madre que ama profundamente a su hijo.

Aunque eso no le quite lo perra...

Aparto un lugar en el nuevo estacionamiento del hospital, que aún está en reconstrucción; el piso seis ha quedado inutilizable. Cierro los ojos un momento antes de entrar, los recuerdos me abruman pero entonces escucho un grito de Rue desde la entrada al edificio. Tal parece que no hay tiempos ni para temores.

Rue se ve terrible, trae unas ojeras de no haber dormido en meses y los ojos completamente rojos como tomates...

_Sencillamente lo que anda mal alcanza niveles de nefasto._

Mi amiga viste un buso sencillo y converse sucias. Su pelo es una pajilla torcida en un tomate alto y la nariz no le para de moquear, llegando a usar hasta el borde de la manga del polerón para contenerlos. Me acerco con una sonrisa cauta, acomodando los shorts de jeans que se me han subido un poco por sobre las pantys. En último escalón se me abalanza y llora sobre mí desconsolada...

Que mal que cambia la parka por una linda chaqueta hasta la cintura..

_ Oh Rue...venga que me moqueas el hombro_ digo sacándole una risilla. Aún así no abandona mi pobre hombro.

_ Kat...nis.._ moquea_ Ka...Ka..Katniss_termina en un suspiro. Mierda...me empiezo a desesperar nada más oír sus suspiros de dolor y la forma en como arruga mi vestimenta. Había perdido la sensación de asumir situaciones graves.

_ Rue...vamos pequeña..._ insisto acariciando su espalda_ amiga..._ le digo preocupada.

Y tras una hora entorpeciendo el camino al hospital mi amiga se anima por fin a soltar lo que la está atormentando...y...

_ Estoy embarazada

_No venía preparada para esto._

_._

* * *

.

La mesa de centro es lo último que capta la atención, los ojos de todos caen sobre Rue y sobre mí; Buttercup se retuerce en brazos de Peeta, Annie sostiene la mano de Finnick, Rue se retuerce las manos...mejor se las agarro y yo...

_ Ya vale...no nos pongan esa cara_ suelto como si nada_ ni tampoco es que la haya cagado tanto

_ ¿Y Thread?_ pregunta Finn muy serio

_ Cortamos_ susurra Rue_...y no quiero ni necesito nada de él_ alcanza a decir antes de volver a la llantera. Annie presta el hombro en esta oportunidad.

_ Dale Rue...anda...arriba ese ánimo mi sabrosona..mi chiquita_ le dice mientras le besa la coronilla. Peeta libera a Buttercup y nos observa en silencio.

_ ¿Cuando te dijo esa mierda?_ salta Finn entre los sollozos de Rue_ Cuando pasó, como lo aceptaste...

_ ¡Finn!_ le salto al camino.

_ No empieces Katniss...sabes que hago bien en preguntar..

_ Pero no ahora Finn, dale apoyo...amor...no se que mierda se hace en estos casos pero nos necesita_ le digo_ nos necesita, necesita que su amigo le diga que las cosas van a estar bien, que no está sola..y no que preguntes cagadas como esas...

_ Puta..pero le advertimos..._ se levanta Finn abatido_ Te advertimos_ le dice a Rue quien lo mira con los ojos reventados en lágrimas. Yo ya me estoy cabreando_ te dije que ese...por la mierda te dije que no era de fiar...que es cero compromiso, que no fueras tan a prisa porque si algo pasaba no te iba a responder...¿te dije o no?_ la increpa_ ¡te dije o no!

_ Ya...weón para.._ se me escapa,mientras Finnick se pasea como león enjaulado. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, le planta miradas de odio a Peeta, mira con rabia a Rue, le reclama a Annie quien le abre muchos los ojos para que no siga con el ataque de "amigo sobreprotector al que le cagaron a la amiga". Nada surte efecto.

_ Katniss no te metas..._ me dice_ no te metas porque solo vas a empeorar todo

_ Entonces corta el drama Finn...que te crees

_ Es mi amiga...weón y la quiero como a una hermana chica, la quiero y no quería que pasara esto...no quería que se cagara la vida literalmente por un imbécil poco hombre que no se va a poner los pantalones...eso es lo que me pasa...no es drama...

Rue salta del sillón cuando a Finn se le corta la voz en la última parte. Ambos se abrazan con tanta fraternidad y entonces si le nacen las palabras de consuelo para mi amiga, transmitiendo todo el amor que dice tener y no dudo tenga, haciéndonos soltar lágrimas de satisfacción tanto a mí como a Annie, que los miramos abrazadas.

_ Ya pichoncito..._ le acurruca Finn_...estamos contigo...nada malo te va a pasar ni a ti ni al polluelo que viene en camino

Rue asiente entre suspiros.

Cuando las lágrimas de Rue ceden y Finnick deja de abrazarla fuerte, nos unimos Annie y yo a ellos también, haciendo una especie de abrazo grupal reconfortante y tierno.

_ ¿Que?_ pregunta Peeta aun sentado en el sofá, mientras todos le miramos con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Ya, no te conocía ese lado insensible_ murmura Annie lanzándose al sofá

_ Bienvenidas a mi viejo mundo_ sonríe Finnick, su expresión algo perversa me hace estremecer así que me lanzo sobre Peeta para que no le vea de esa manera.

_ ¿Que no vas a decir nada?_ le pregunto rodeando su cuello_ ...no puedes quedarte tan quieto mientras los demás somos puro drama...

Peeta mira a Rue quien sonríe en brazos de Finnick, esperando alguna que otra palabra amable. La verdad yo también estoy expectante, mi pequeño príncipe misterioso siempre ha sido mejor que yo con las palabras..

_ Bueno.._ empieza con una sonrisa amable_ ...si no te molesta, me ofrezco voluntario como padrino.

_Y esas simples palabras terminan por consumir el drama...de pronto todos estamos estallando en risas.._

_ Cómo dices eso_ le susurro en el oído, mientras los demás se carcajean a toda boca.

_ Al menos ya está sonriendo..._ me responde Peeta fijando sus hermosos iris azules sobre la sonrisa resplandeciente de Rue, quien brilla hermosa y vital como siempre es ella. Ahora veo cual era su propósito.

_ Eres el mas lindo_ digo pegando nuestras frentes, con los sentimientos a flor de piel_ el más lindo y más bueno_ lo beso_ y.._beso_..no..._beso_...te dejaré.._beso..._nunca.

Peeta sonríe tan tierno

_ Juntos siempre_ añado abrazándole fuerte.

_ Juntos siempre_ me responde correspondiendo el abrazo

_ Te amo Peeta_ repito con dolor las palabras más hermosas que pudiera decirle, porque sinceramente no existe nada que asemeje lo que siento...nada para demostrar este amor que me sobrepasa y me hace querer estrecharle hasta que nos falle la respiración a ambos.

_Así de intenso y doloroso le amo_

_ Yo también te amo_ me dice con la voz rota y llena de melancolía_ ...desde siempre...hasta el último rincón de tu ser...mi amor por ti es inmensurable...temible...sin barreras...ni espacio suficiente para contenerlo...preciosa, nunca olvides que te amo

_Peeta_

_...Porqué lo haces ver como si te estuvieras despidiendo..._

_._

* * *

.

Solo resta una semana para la graduación de los chicos. Annie y Finnick irán juntos, Peeta me llevará a mí y Rue...pues Rue prefiere ausentarse ya que también estará Thread y no quiere más drama. Desde que nos enteramos del pequeño secretito de Rue todos hemos estado más unidos, como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre; literalmente la casa de Peeta se convirtió en una especie de casa club.

Me gusta mi relación con Peeta, ambos somos muy unidos y nos contamos muchas cosas. Tuve que hacer valor y soltar todo mi "pasado oscuro" con mi actual novio. No es algo que deba hacer, ya que Peeta siempre me dice que le importa mi presente y futuro, el pasado ya es parte de otra vida. Pero insistí de igual modo puesto que quiero partir una relación sincera desde mi punto de vista.

_ Te ves estupenda_ suspira mi amiga acostada en mi cama

_ ¿Tú crees?_ pregunto sin despegar el ojo del espejo_ ...me parece como...mucho.

_ Un Prabal Gurung dorado...pues...puede que sí te hayas pasado un poco, pero te verás guapísima...Peeta merece el esfuerzo.

_ Lo sé..._ le saco la lengua_...todo ha marchado tan bien_ digo, recordando como estaban nuestras vida previo al sacrificio de Delly

_ ¿Tú crees que en verdad las cosas se calmaron?...

_ Porqué lo dices..

_ Pues...no sé...se me hace muy extraño esta situación...¿en serio que solo quería a Delly? y lo que pasó en tus sueño

_ Shshshshshsh_ me apresuro a sentarme al lado de mi amiga_ ..Peeta está abajo

_ ¿No has hablado de eso con Peeta?_ suelta mi amiga con los ojos como platos

_ No quise preocuparle

_ ¡Katniss!

_ Lo sé..._ respondo desanimada. Siempre hay algo que termino por ocultar a Peeta.

_ Yo creo que deberíamos investigar más...

_ Rue no...

_ Piénsalo amiga..ya sabemos que no vez a Prim o a la vieja esa por la protección de Sae, pero que nos asegura que tras la muerte de Delly se haya calmado todo, ¿no te parece extraño por lo menos? y que hay de ese Katniss Everdeen..

_ Ya

_ ¿Rose Everdeen no te parece recurrente?...quizás tuvo algo que ver con el papá de Peeta...y se lo toma contigo porque sales con él...que se yo, le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y eso es lo único cuerdo que se me ocurre...

_ ¿No le has preguntado a Portia de ella?

_ Mmm no, con eso del embarazo perdí el foco...le preguntaré por Estel Mellark cuando vuelva del distrito 4

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunto extrañada

_ Eso..hablamos ayer por la noche y me dio la lata con toda la ropa de bebé que ha comprado, mi padre anda en las mismas que ella...todo emocionado y..

_ ¿Se fueron al 4?_ vuelvo a insistir. Rue sonríe.

_ Sí...¿que no te contó Effie?

_ No

_No...claro que no..._

_Effie me dijo que partiría hacia el Distrito 1_

_._

* * *

.

**02 Diciembre**

**...Señoras y señores..**

**...demos un gran aplauso a los recién graduados, generación 2012,**

**del instituto Capitol**

¡Si!...¡sí!..¡ese es mi chico!

Aplaudo discretamente al mejor de la generación, al promedio perfecto, al más guapo y tengo la fortuna de llamar mi novio...Peeta Mellark.  
Me contengo sólo porque este vestido me queda increíble y todas las miradas tras entregarle la medalla de honor a mi chico misterioso recayeron en mí. Hasta la pesada de Messalla me quedó mirando con odio cuando Peeta se acercó para abrazarme. Boggs se limitaba a felicitar a Gale...

_Gale...su mirada me dejó paralizada_

Vale, este es el día de Peeta, Finnick y Annie...los demás se pueden ir un poquito a la mierda.

Mi chico misterioso que se veía todo guapo con su traje, recibió con orgullo el diploma de honor a mejor promedio del instituto. Seguro que le dan la beca de la que me habló Rue y... se va a estudiar a la Capital; Mierda, justo ahora cuando las cosas parecían marchar tan bien.  
La fiesta para los graduados se realizará en el gimnasio del instituto, será algo sobrio debido a todas las tragedias recientes: accidente de Abernathy y el fallecimiento de Delly Cartwright. Puede que Delly no haya sido la chica más popular del instituto, pero el respecto se guardó igualmente. Los chicos tienen cierto cariño por Sae y enviaron numerosas coronas y ramos de flores al entierro. Era su forma de disculparse por no asistir. El resto de las personas que fueron eran clientes habituales del emporio así como también de la taberna que maneja Wiress, la silente abuela de Delly, aunque esos fueron los menos. Sé que Peeta está muy afectado por su muerte, su silencio apacible lo delata y el azul opaco de su mirar. He intentado que libere conmigo lo que guarda en su corazón, que desahogue la tristeza que carga y confíe en mí...sin embargo..

_ Katniss

_¿Cato?_

Mierda... pido que sea mi loca cabeza la que anda escuchando cosas.

_ No te hagas como que no escuchas Crane, reconozco cada uno de los lunares de tu espalda

¡What the fuck!...la gente recién está saliendo del salón, estas personas están escuchando y este pelotudo me viene con estas...

_ ¡Cato!_ chillé_ ¡que te pasa!_ le dije entre dientes, siempre atenta a Peeta, quien mantenía una charla con los representantes de las Universidades.

_ Vaya, también te extrañé.._ exclamó el muy idiota, plantándome dos besos en cada mejilla y una brazo de oso.

_ ¡Bájame!_ protesté en sus brazos hasta conseguir mi objetivo. Mi ex no parecía molesto por el gesto.

_ Tranquila, Peeta no nos ha visto aún si es lo que te preocupa.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ pregunté con cara de pocos amigos. Mi cara le sacó carcajadas al maldito.

_ No me mires de ese modo, estás guapa y no te luce si frunces el ceño...

_ Puedes ir directo al asunto..._ le pedí arisca. Yo ya me había olvidado de su presencia en el Distrito, para ahora los creía devuelta en el 1.

_ Tan simpática..._ dijo irónico_ sólo nos vinimos a despedir Kat, hoy nos devolvemos al 1

_ Vaya, se tardaron.

_ Puede que no hayamos arreglados las cosas aún, pero créeme y soy sincero, que si nos quedamos fue porque nos enteramos del incidente donde Sae así como también del fallecimiento de Delly...

_ Y..._ le respondí con los brazos cruzados. Me siento un poco mal por actuar de este modo, pero no me fío de nadie de mi pasado...y la verdad este no puede ser peor momento si lo que quiere es arreglar las cosas.

_ Que estés molesta no te priva de mi amistad, es cierto, eres mi ex novia y has hecho un grupo amigable en el 12, pero no te olvides que también en el 1 hay gente que te recuerda y estará contigo en las buenas y en las malas...la amistad trata de ello.

Ok...sí que me siento culpable. Tal vez si quiero cerrar este capítulo en mi vida tengo que poner de mi parte también y perdonar, quedarme con los recuerdos buenos, aferrarme a ellos. Después de todo Cato fue el hombre al que una vez quise y no puedo negar que le guardo cariño...en los más terriblemente profundo de mi corazón...pero ahí está, para él y también para Madge..

_ Dale...lo siento.._ dije sin estar a la defensiva y notoriamente más amable_ ...gracias por quedarse para saber si estaba bien..

_ De nada_ asintió Cato con una bella sonrisa_...siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti

_ ¿Madge también vino?

_ Esta fuera, prefirió esperar en el auto..._ señaló el pasillo que conduce a la entrada del instituto. En el salón no quedaban más que Peeta y los representantes de las Universidades, profesores y Gloss_ ¿Quieres verla?_ adivinó mi ex-novio. Su rostro dejó atrás la galantería de la que echa mano para ligar y por el contrario reflejaba muchas esperanzas. No me pude negar a ello.

No fue necesario responder, ya que con la cabeza agacha seguí a Cato hasta la entrada del instituto. No tengo intenciones de tardar demasiado. Mientras salía del salón me topé de frente con Messalla quien esta a cargo del comité de despedida. La fiesta es a las diez, así que si Peeta no se apresura tenemos como dos horas apenas, para cambiarnos y volver y disfrutar de la tradicional ceremonia del "cierre de puertas".

_ Hola Katniss_ me saludó Messalla en cuanto topamos hombro con hombro. Cato me quedo mirando extrañado.

_ Ey_ le respondí a modo de saludo. La dejé sin darle mayor importancia.

De la puerta principal del Capitol colgaba un racimo de globos blancos y un cartel de bienvenida con el logo del instituto. El comité movilizaba las mesas y el lugar donde se sacaría la fotografía, los ramos de flores, las placas del instituto y una serie de otros regalos pequeños y chucherías que les darían a los graduados; también habían unas pocas cosas para el invitado.  
Envuelta en la pobre tela roja de mi vestido ceñido, el frío me atravesó los huesos nada más poner un pie fuera. Cato lucía tranquilo con su abrigo y bufanda, yo me tuve que conformar con el calor de mis brazos.

_ ¡Madge!_ gritó mi ex novio al pequeño bulto de pie a un costado del auto.

Madge inmediatamente volteó.

No sé lo que pasará por la mente de mi amiga en estos momentos, quizás está sorprendida, quizás su cara sea porque ando en escasos trozos de tela, equilibrando entre charcos de barro y caminos inestables, o quizás verme con Cato le causa el shock...no sé, la cosa es que tiene cara de salida de onda.

_ Katniss_ murmuró bajito apenas la alcanzamos

_ ¡Ey!_ la saludé escueta. No por mala persona si no porque el frío me congela el cerebro. A mí se me ocurre ponerme esto.

Por un tiempo nos miramos y no dijimos nada, Cato miraba a una y otra expectante, ni que estuviera en un partido de tenis. Por mi mente además de repetir "tengo frío"..."tengo frío"..."tengo frío"...se pasaban escenas de nosotras jugando, las veces que necesité apoyo moral y esta chica estuvo ahí, las peleas con Finch, las pijamadas en su casa...las experiencias compartidas..en fin. Una serie de momentos que no puedo olvidar sólo porque se besó con "mi chico". Es descarado hasta pensarlo. Así que pues..._.cagada de frío y todo eso_...lo hice, me dejé llevar por esta positividad que veo en todas partes y dí el primer paso hacia el perdón. Literalmente me lancé a sus brazos.

_ Tonta_ murmuré sobre su hombro. La pose no era muy cómoda, los tacos me hacen más alta.

_ Tarada_ me respondió sonriente a pesar de las lágrimas que bañaban mis risos.

_ Idiota sin cerebro_ contesté a nuestro viejo juego.

Por un momento dejamos de ser las mujeres torpes en las que nos convertimos y volvimos a ser niñas, ese par que soñaba con un mundo diferente, menos rudo...unas sobrevivientes. Me olvidé del frío, del momento, del tiempo y dejé mi mente a volar a las muchas veces que estuvimos de este mismo modo, aunque entonces yo era la que lloraba y ella el apoyo; ahora invertimos los papeles.

_ Lo siento_ digo ya de vuelta en la realidad

_ Lo siento_ devolvió Madge, su abrazo me lastima pero me aguanto igualmente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, supongo que ambas lo necesitamos y sirve mucho más que las palabras. Cato toce falsamente para llamar nuestra atención, así que libero a Madge para tomar sus manos y dejar un ligero apretón en ellas. Mi amiga captó el mensaje enseguida.

_ Tenemos que partir_ murmuró mi ex novio, a quien también regalé una sonrisa amable y miradas de disculpa. Él correspondió del mismo modo.

_ Gracias por entender_ dijo mi amiga aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Yo solo quiero que sean felices ¿vale?...y no me olviden.

_ ¿Olvidarte?_ pregunta Cato, quien me abraza por la espalda_ ...si eres la novia más gruñona y loca que he tenido, olvidarte nunca_ dice dejando dos besos en mis mejillas. Madge se une a su abrazo.

_ Yo no voy a encontraré jamás a otra chica que perdone a su amiga...aunque ésta se enamore de su novio

_ Dalo por hecho_ sonrío. Extrañaba el calor de estos dos...mis amigos...mis chicos.

Y así abrazados en medio del estacionamiento, con el clima frío, las nubes amenazantes y todo lo que conlleva este distrito...

Nos perdonamos.

.

* * *

.

...

..

.

**_...The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.._**

**_...I find it hard to tell you.._**

**_...I find it hard to take..._**

.

..

...

¿Soy yo en el espejo?

La chica del reflejo parece otra, una mujer...un ser valiente...y por sobre todo feliz. Es cierto que el vestido ayuda mucho y el Prabal Gurung dorado se amolda a mi cuerpo como segunda piel, sí mis curvas destacan tanto...y Rue hizo un trabajo perfecto con el maquillaje y el cabello acomodado en un trenza dejando ligeros cabellos sueltos...

Esta no parezco yo y no por lo que me cubre sino por lo que cargo internamente...

_amor_

Me brillan los ojos grises, la piel luce impecable...me siento hermosa...me siento dichosa y todo se lo debo a Peeta, el tierno y amoroso chico de ojos azules que entró en mi vida de un modo...ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hizo, pero sí que luego de eso todo mejoró. Ojalá mi madre estuviera aquí ahora, mostrarle lo mucho que ha crecido mi espíritu, lo fuerte que soy ahora...como logré dar vuelta la mano al destino. Ahora veo, pero una vez estuve ciega y ella fue testigo de aquello...

_Presiono el regalo de Peeta cerca de mi vientre y me apresuro salir rumbo a su casa_

.

..

...

_**...Their tears are filling up their glasses...**_

...**No expression...**_**No expression...**_

_**..Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow...**_

_**...No tomorrow...****No tomorrow...**_

.

..

...

_"Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza"__  
_

__ ¿_Peeta?_ llamo al chico inclinado sobre lo que supongo es una especie de diario. Mi pequeño gira y nada más verlo sé que algo pasa, que algo no anda bien con él.

Me acerco sigilosa bordeando la cama que hace mucho tiempo no compartimos, el traje que usaría en la fiesta permanece intacto sobre ella y los zapatos donde mismo los dejé esta mañana. Me colo sobre sus piernas, la camisa a medio abotonar, los cabellos alborotados...

Un diario de vida reposa ahora en el velador: Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

_ No sabía que llevabas un diario_ comento divertida. Peeta permanece en silencio_ ...¿sucede algo?

_ No_ niega sonriendo forzudamente_ ...quizás solo estoy algo melancólico, es todo..

_ Te ves triste.._ digo besando su nariz perfecta. Pego nuestras frentes y él entierra las manos en mi cintura.

_ Y tu preciosa..

_ ¡Peeta!_ protesto, no me gusta que desvíe el tema...quiero ayudarle, aunque él se niegue.

Intento decir algo más pero Peeta captura mis labios y deja un tierno beso en ellos...en obvio que oculta algo, pero no por eso dejaré de disfrutar de sus labios dulces, así que me apresuro en encarcelarle con mis manos anudadas a sus cabellos...de la nada ya nos consume la pasión, fundidos en un aura de tristeza.  
_Te amo,_ le digo una y otra vez mientras fijo mis ojos en los suyos y capturo sus labios con delicadeza, mis manos son plumas en sus mejillas algo ásperas por la barba que avecina, sus ojos se rinden al pastoreo de mis dedos por esas pestañas rubias que me vuelven loca y protegen aquello que más amo de él, sus ojos azules. _Te amo, _reitero, llenando de besos el camino que lleva de su mandíbula al cuello. Ahí está el suave aroma que lo caracteriza...¿vainilla?...¿bosque?...¿soledad?...

_canela, Peeta huele a canela..._

Mis besos van entre mordidas pequeñas, entre segundos donde me detengo a recordar su aroma, su olor...no quiero olvidarle nunca..canela. _Te amo, _cada vez que lo digo suena tan desesperado. ¿Entenderá las dimensiones de mis sentimientos?...¿me ama realmente como yo a él?. _Te amo,_ le digo a esa piel descubierta que mis manos liberan de la atadura de la camisa..

_ Katniss_..sisea mi pequeño.

_ Aún no tomas la ducha..._ digo mientras sigo con mi tarea, también hago presión para que se recueste en la cama_...no importa, no creo que noten si llegamos algo tarde.._ Peeta sonríe.

_ No... no es admisible_ suspira_ ...si mi compañera luce tan preciosa

A estas alturas tengo la camisa totalmente abierta y el perfecto tren superior de su cuerpo, el tono de su piel me hipnotiza. Debería parar ya que estoy empezando a sentirme mareada de tan rápido que me corre la sangre y aunque ahora mientras nos besamos él sea tierno y no ceda a cuenta mordida haga a sus labios, mi corazón late de prisa buscando consuelo en las vagas caricias que deposita a mis mejillas...el dolor por no tocarme aunque yo me coma su torso con mis dedos, es intenso.

_ Te amo Peeta Mellark_ susurro finalizando el beso. Peeta sonríe y acuna mi mejilla, el vibrar de su teléfono nos remece.

_ Es Finn_ me dice aun acostado_ lo mejor será que me bañe rápido

_ Mmmm_ asiento.

Mientras mi chico misterioso abandona la cama, toma el diario y sale dejándome un casto beso sobre la coronilla. Su frialdad me consume.  
Vacilo entre registrar cada rincón de su habitación para tener alguna idea de lo que lo atormenta o simplemente dejarlo pasar y responder a mis dudas luego...Obviamente voy por la primera. Remuevo cada espacio, cada centímetro, cada cajón en su habitación sin dar con nada. Todo está como la última vez que vine aquí y no sé que pensar de ello. Bajo al primer piso de su habitación, el sonido del agua corriendo aún me tranquiliza y me arma de valor para seguir buscando; sobre el escritorio de madera está el diario y una caja de madera.  
Mis pies se mueven solos, mis dedos toman lo más grande y quitan la cinta que mantiene la caja cerrada ocultando lo que sea que oculte, a estas alturas todo me sirve, todo es útil inclusive aunque sea una...

_Fotografía_

_Los sueños en los que me estoy muriendo son los mejores que he tenido, _

_en ellos me encuentro con que algo divertido  
_

_me parece un poco triste._

_"Somos niños esperando el día en que nos sintamos bien, ese día vendrá pronto, antes de lo que esperabas"  
Feliz cumpleaños Peeta_

_Con amor _

_Delly_

_02/12/2012_

Tres niños pequeños, Finnick y una gorra de algún equipo de fútbol mostrando los espacios donde deberían haber dientes, Delly también con una gorra y las mejillas más sonrosadas colgando del cuello de Peeta, quien tiene los cabellos al viento...rubios como las trenzas de Delly, ojos claros y felices...Finnick usando la misma playera que Peeta, los árboles danzando...con los pétalos blancos de algún ciruelo revoloteando en el aire. Tres chicos, tres amigos, recuerdos felices.

...

..

.

**And I find I kind of funny**

**I find it kind of sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you**

**I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles its a very very**

.

..

...

_ Feliz cumpleaños_ digo mientras me aferro a su cuerpo desde la espalda. El agua corre por el contraste de nuestras pieles, uniéndose a mi lágrimas.

El cuerpo de Peeta se destensa poco a poco

_ Gracias

Nos quedamos así, yo abrazada, él con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco del baño mientras el agua le cubre. Quisiera ser el techo en estos momentos, al parecer sirve de más consuelo que yo...y mis infinitas ganas de remover un paso que va a herirle. Soy demasiado egoísta. Entonces se me ocurren las peores palabras que pueda decir ahora, pero las digo igualmente.

_ Siento no haber ocupado el lugar de Delly

Peeta se tensa y luego lleva sus manos al punto donde las mías están entrelazadas.

_ ...siento no poder ser Delly en estos momentos.._ digo con dolor, mientras sus palabras repercuten en mi cabeza una y otra vez; _"...la amo, ella es la única que estuvo ahí conmigo cuando las otras voces se callaron.."_

_ No digas eso, reacciona Peeta tras una pausa...son muy diferentes nuestras situaciones.

_ Pero lo deseas..._ insisto. Ya no puedo contener las lágrimas._...deseas que aquí estuviera ella...

_ Desearía poder vivir en este momento para siempre_ dice llevando mis manos a sus labios_ ..desearía poder congelar el tiempo aquí y ahora y vivir en él para siempre..

_ ¿Conmigo?_ pregunto insegura. De pronto me aborda un viejo amigo...el miedo.

_ Contigo_ calma mi corazón y entonces voltea para quedar frente a frente, aún nuestras manos entrelazadas_ mientras hay vida, hay esperanza_ me dice, abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón son música para mis oídos_ ...Si por alguna razón tú llegaras a morir y yo vivo, jamás tendré la esperanza de ser feliz, mi vida no tendrá sentido...seré un desgraciado lo que me quede de vida...pero si tu vives y yo muero, no digo que sea fácil..._dice estrechándome más duro_... pero hay personas en tu vida que la harían digna de ser vivida... harán que merezca la pena...

_...Peeta .. que sucede_

_ ...No vuelvas a decir eso.._ susurra, mientras borra las lágrimas de mi rostro con una eterna sonrisa.

Y ahora tengo miedo, tengo miedo porque aunque las palabras de Peeta sean hermosas, hay una persona aquí que sería desgraciada si él muriera...

_y esa persona sería yo_

...

..

.

_**...Mad world...**_**Mad world...**

_**...Enlarging your world...**_

_**...**_**Mad world...**

.

..

...

* * *

.

Sus ojos azules no dejan los míos, en todo momento están fijos en mí mientras baja lentamente por mi cuello y me llena de suspiros. Ahora soy yo quien no lo ve, ahora solo me percato del techo blanco...blanco como las sensaciones que experimento...como el agua que se funde y refleja a mi carcelero..a mi amor.  
Llevo mis manos a los cabellos húmedos, mi cuerpo flota como los pétalos en esa foto y se deja hacer; el agua de la ducha no corre más.

La noche recién comienza

...

..

.

_**...**_**Mad world...**

.

..

...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**La voz eterna de la silente**

_._

_Llora en silencio con las manos abrazando su vientre. Por su mente la princesa recuerda los pocos días que la tuvo en su vientre, los movimientos que sentía...todo aquello no sirve ahora si tras pasar por su canal perdió la vida.  
Entonces vuelve el recuerdo de la chica perdida, esa que le arrebataron de sus brazos, esa a la que escucho llorar y sabe es una niña_

_¿Estará bien?, ¿será una princesa?_

_Todas las noches la recuerda, jamás ha dejado de pensar en ella, su llanto antes de caer en la inconsciencia, sus pelusas castañas, la piel olivacea como su padre...a ésta ni siquiera la pudo ver. ¿Hay algo mal con ella?, ¿Dios la castiga por algo?...primero arrebatándole a una hija de los brazos, luego a su esposo mientras la esperaban y ahora su única esperanza ...nace sin vida..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Abro los ojos lentamente, el dormitorio aun está oscuro. Peeta duerme bajo el peso de mi cuerpo como si no fuera nada...bueno viendo y sintiendo estos músculos...mi peso ha de ser un chiste. Paso la mano por ese rostro perfecto, su nariz recta, la mandíbula firme, el cuello...los moratones en él, sus labios...Dejo la mano ahí un momento para sentir su dulce y tibio respirar, mi cuerpo se estremece nada más recibir el golpe de calor que emana; no me contengo, dejo un beso en ese punto donde late con fuerza su corazón. Mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo como piezas de un rompecabezas, quizás nosotros somos algo parecido a eso, dos piezas perdidas que por fin se encontraron y ahora disfrutan y son felices.

_Yo soy feliz, pero temo que se avecine una tormenta y acabe con ello..._

No, eso no pasará no pienses de ese modo.

Sigo el pastoreo de mis dedos por su pecho, ese que me acunó, que me acarició y fue mi lecho para dormir, siempre será del mismo modo, siempre será para mí, solo para mí. Todo lo que tocan mis dedos ahora lo reemplazan mis labios, beso...saboreo...a pesar que ya no queda nada que no haya saboreado antes, anoche fue definitivamente perfecto. Cuando voy a la altura de su abdomen mi pequeño se estremece, suspira, yo sonrío por la respuesta aun cuando está en el mundo de los sueños...esto no podría ser mejor. Pronto mis besos y caricias causan el efecto que buscaba, lo despierto. Mi chico misterioso se sacude y busca con sus ojos hermosos donde estoy, que hago...que será lo que haré, _hummm ya debería venir acostumbrándose.  
_Abandono las labores, subo poco a poco hasta quedar a su altura y besarle hasta que se queda si aliento, Peeta acuna mi rostro con sus manos y entonces murmura las palabras que más quería escuchar..

_ Te amo

_ Te amo_ me apresuro a responder, sé que eso le fascina...mis locas formas de actuar cuando me emociono, lo impulsiva que soy...mi fiereza. Anoche conoció por fin a la chica en llamas.

_ ¿Qué hora es?_ pregunta mi pequeño sin soltarme, muevo la cabeza y ese pulgar que acariciaba mi mejilla termina en mi boca. Dejo en él un mordisco.

Peeta insiste en saber sobre la hora, buscar su móvil, levantarse, pero yo no detengo las mordidas hasta llegar de nuevo a su hombro, donde muerdo fuerte. Peeta se queja..

_ Ouch...Katniss..._ Oh, creo que se me pasó la mano, hasta un poco de sangre le saqué al pobre...ni modo gajes del oficio.

Sigo y sigo hasta que todo el esternocleidomastoideo es mío, pero yo quiero más...quiero la mandíbula, el lóbulo de su oreja, sus párpados, sus pestañas rubias, su frente...Mis manos están firmes en torno a sus muñecas (aunque sirva de bien poco) mientras serpenteo de un lado a otro sobre él sin importarte lo mucho que diga mi nombre, Katniss...una y otra vez...Katniss

_ Buenos días_ termino sobre sus labios. Peeta sonríe.

_ Buenos días preciosa_ me dice y ahora sí reacciona antes que me lance nuevamente al ataque, dejándome recostada sobre el colchón.

_Ah no, esto no se termina de este modo. _

_ ¡Ey!_ protesto abrazándole como un mono, rodeando con brazos y piernas todo su esplendor. Mi chico misterioso tampoco se queda atrás_ ...es temprano, aun tenemos tiempo antes que lleguen.

_ Preciosa..._ jadea cuando por fin sus brazos no resisten el peso de ambos cuerpos._ ¡Te voy a aplastar!_ intenta levantarse.

_ Claro que no..._ me río fuerte_ vamos Peet, no me hagas enojar..

_ Pero..._ intenta una vez más. Pongo mi mejor cara de sicario_ ...Finn entrará por esa puerta en cualquier momento..._ argumenta temeroso, y en serio me está fastidiando.

_ Pues si Finn entra y nos ve le servirá de escarmiento, tiene que aprender a golpear..esta es tu casa

_ ¿Finn golpear?_ pregunta divertido. Me mira desde el valle de mis pechos con el mentón ligeramente en el aire y su cabeza inclinada a la izquierda_ ...vamos, es Finn_ se resiste.

_ Entonces gritaré más fuerte esta vez_ digo sin vergüenza alguna. Peeta abre mucho los ojos y se sonroja. Ooooh, es tímido, mi Peeta es tímido... E..._ ..si nos escuchan no nos molestarán_ susurro con voz ronca.

Peeta se sorprende, lo sé por como se abren sus ojos y entonces esa sonrisa torcida que me gusta hace acto de presencia...

_Me lleva el demonio, juro que podría morir por esa sonrisa_

_ Entonces me quieres sólo para eso preciosa..._ murmura pensativo_ hummm, me siento estafado_ sonríe, y yo no sé a que se refiere hasta rodea mi cintura y nuevamente yo quedo arriba.

_ ¿Estafado?_ pregunto entre en serio y broma_ ...me robas las palabras de la boca, la única timada aquí soy yo

_ ¿A sí?_ sonríe, acomodando nuestros cuerpos_ ...estoy seguro que lamentaré haber dicho eso.._ se retracta.

Y lo hará claro que sí, pero no hay una nota de culpa o modestia tras sus palabras...quiere ser castigado y eso me gusta mucho. Recuerdo una canción de las muchas que Rue me obligaba a escuchar, está me parece muy apropiada de cantar, aunque no sé si me salga voz con lo que hago...seguro que sí...Oh Dios mío...por favor..sí...

_...Eres tú, eres tú, es todo para ti..._

_...Todo lo que hago..._

Canto pegando nuestras frentes

_...Te digo todo el tiempo.._

.. _El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo..._

..._Dime todas las cosas que quieres hacer.._

... _He oído que te gusta las chicas malas.._

... _Cariño, ¿es cierto?.. _

Peeta asiente vigorosamente sonriendo.

_... Es mejor de lo que ni siquiera sabía..._

... _Dicen que el mundo fue construido por dos... _

... _Sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien te está amando.._  
_  
_

_Oh Finn, por favor no entres ahora_

_._

* * *

_._

__ ¡No lo voy a permitir!_ _

_chilla la voz de Delly en mi cabeza. _

__ ¡no lo voy a permitir!...¿__no es suficiente ya todo lo que le hicieron por tu culpa?__

_ no entiendo...que fue lo que le hicieron por mi culpa..._

__ Esto se muere aquí y ahora perra__

_Grita_

_...Me veo aterrorizada por su descontrol..._

_Delly presiona los dedos contra la botella de vidrio que carga_

_¿Yo soy el problema?_

_...No, ella no me mira..._

_Ella tiene los ojos fijos en un punto a mi espalda_

__ Yo voy a parar esto antes que si quiera llegues a tocarlo_ _

__ Delly, de que estás hablando__

_Pregunto entonces, pensando que ella habla de mí, entonces su expresión cambia de un segundo a otro, sus ojos se abren mucho y retrocede, pero luego encuentra el valor en esa botella que aprieta, llamas salen de su cuerpo...está furiosa..._

__ Ella no te va a servir luego de lo que le haga__

_murmura con odio_

__ ella no te va a servir__

_Dios, que es esto que estoy viendo ahora_

__ Ella no te va a servir para lastimar a Peeta Mellark_ _

_Siento un calor a mi espalda, es Delly, Delly acaba de decir estas palabras en su estado incinerada. Doy un traspiés quedando en medio de mi yo del pasado y la Delly que pensé quería atacarme...aunque ciertamente sí que lo hizo  
Giro para ver a Delly aún de pie, su brazo negro y destruido se alza apuntando a mi espalda, poco a poco termina por desvanecer._

_Me estiro para ver lo que hay detrás de mí, aquello a lo que Delly le gritaba, contra quien descargaba su furia..._

_Ahí, tapada por mi cuerpo asoman los velos de un vestido blanco_

__ Katniss, ¿vas a ayudarme?_

_.. Es Prim.._

_Primrose Mellark_

_ ¡No!_ chillo desesperada y envuelta en sudor. Las sábanas están revueltas y contrario a la vez anterior, no hay rastro de Peeta, ¿donde habrá ido?

Me levanto aún temblorosa sin nada que me cubra, mierda otra vez estos sueños, otra vez ella...¿es que Rue tenía razón?, Nooo no, no es eso, soy yo, tengo miedo eso es todo o quizás solo sea mi mente dando una mala jugada, recuerdos de los que aún no se deshace..Primrose no quiere lastimarme, mucho estrés, eso es todo.

Ato mis rizos salvajes en una trenza, camino desnuda hasta el armario de mi fabuloso, perfecto y envidiable novio, buscando con que cubrirme, algo menos llamativo que el Prabal Gurung que nunca usé; al menos Peeta dijo que me veía hermosa antes de quitármelo.  
Tomo el vestido, los tacones y salgo a pies descalzos en busca de mi amado, no puedo creer que me dejara sola y no estuviera para velar mis sueños... ¡se busca que le castigue!, mi Peeta tiene complejo masoquista.  
Camino sigilosa por el pasillo, la camisa que pedí prestada me cubre hasta medio muslo con suerte y deliberadamente cerré uno que otro botón. Espero no esté comiendo cuando me vea, corre graves riesgos de atragantarse. Bajo la escalera y escucho voces, mi corazón brinca nada más escuchar a Peeta charlando...aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice...sólo es un susurro. Llevo mi trenza al costado, tiro los tacones y el vestido al sillón, ya cerca de la cocina la voz de Peeta se pierde y es reemplaza por Finn

Mierda, ¿nos habrá visto?

Fuerza Kat, nada de avergonzarse, después de todo yo fui la buscona...tengo que asumir la responsabilidad en todo esto, Peeta fue hasta el final un caballero...como siempre, es increíble su disciplina, otro en su lugar me come viva, él sólo me sonríe y se dedica a observar mi rostro entre argumentos vagos. Es como si quisiera grabar para siempre cada detalle de mi rostro en su mente.

_ ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo correcto?_ escucho la voz de Finn, justo cuando voy a hacer mi entrada triunfal. El tono de su voz no me gusta, no están charlando...es como si estuvieran..

_ Ya hablamos, no cambies las cosas ahora que por fin la encontramos

_ Peeta_ insiste Finnick más calmado_ ...tienes que pensar en ella, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere?

_ Accedió a hablar conmigo_ responde Peeta muy duro_ ..pagaré lo que sea necesario para que no vuelva jamás... es suficiente, ya basta de esta mierda Finn, ya no puedo más con esto...

_ Peeta..

_ Me está matando_ dice Peeta con voz ahogada_...mi mente no tiene paz, me está matando, me enferma...solo veo mal donde hay bien...

_ Calma amigo...tranquilízate_ suspira Finn_ ...sabes que cuentas conmigo hasta el final...

_ Sólo hasta esta parte, si algo le sucede no me lo perdonaría...tienes que cuidar de ella

_ Lo sé, aún así sabes que no estoy de acuerdo..._ intenta convencer_ ...Delly

_ Delly tomó su propio camino_ lo corta Peeta muy frío_...abandonó el juego como lo habíamos planeado, el contexto cambio Finn...aún quedan jugadores...

_ Y una princesa por rescatar...

_ Sí_ afirma Peeta con voz triste. Yo no entiendo una mierda de lo que hablan_ Delly tenía razón después de todo..

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Finn también abatido. Mi corazón está a mil y la respiración me falla.

_ ...Puede haber tristeza en las cosas divertidas...

_ Peeta_ dice Finn aterrado. No sé como he de estar yo para que ponga esa cara.

Peeta gira lentamente, sus ojos azules dan con los míos, suplico que vea a través de ellos el miedo que estoy sintiendo, las cosas no acabaron como creía.

_Rue tenía razón._

_ Preciosa_ susurra mi chico misterioso, su mirada no es capas de sostener la mía y cae al piso. Camino hasta donde está y enlazo nuestros ojos una vez más.

Peeta oculta algo, lo presiento...mi corazón me dice que es cierto, su mirada perturbada es un espejo de sus emociones...

_ Qué..._ farfullo_...qué es lo que está pasando.

.

* * *

.

...

..

.

_-¿Está hecho?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Cuando podré tenerla, habla no te quedes callada como estúpida-_

_- Usted tiene fecha para un par de días-_

_- Lo adelantaremos-_

_-¿Adelantarlo?-_

_- ¿Qué?, es que acaso los partos no se adelantan, nadie tiene que sospechar...además caminar con esta cosa colgando me mata- _

_- Cuando será entonces- _

_- Mañana- _

_-Bien-_

_- La cría, ¿la traes contigo?-_

__ Señora, es muy pequeña...usted no puede...-_

_- ¿No te pagué lo suficiente la vez anterior?, sigues con tus molestas preguntas, venga tráemela...tengo que asegurarme al menos que esta vez si le salió rubia...-_

_- Lo es, es preciosa-_

_-Ya, otra vez con los sentimentalismos...-_

_- Es que la vez pasada...he sabido que la niña no es feliz..-_

_- ¿Te importa?...¿la culpa no te deja?...vamos Lucía, hazlo por tu hija...sabes que puedo prohibirle a Peeta que la vea-_

_- No..-_

_- Sabes que puedo, así como también desquitarme con tu madre o tu tía si no quieres obedecerme- _

_- Pero...la niña es tan pequeña..tan frágil...no hay otro modo de..-_

_- Me cansas Cartwright, tráeme el bulto o voy yo...sabes de lo que soy capas, mi matrimonio es lo más importante, Charles no va a dejarme si conoce a su nena, Peeta me amará al conocer a su hermanita...-_

_- ¿Y ella?..-_

_...Esa loca dirás, pues ella..._

_... ella saldrá de mi familia muy pronto..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_._

* * *

.

_ ¡Chicos!_ irrumpe la voz de Annie desde fuera.

Peeta y yo no nos movemos, Finn no dice nada. La puerta de la cocina da un chasquido, Annie entra sonriente tomada del brazo de Rue, quien apenas me ve chilla como loca. Mierda, ojalá no estuvieran aquí.

_ Vaya..vaya Katita..._ se carcajea Rue. Peeta aprovecha y se aparta.

_ Y nosotros que estábamos preocupados por ti..._ sonríe Annie.

_ Mira nada más como tienes a mi amiga Mellark_ molesta Rue, Peeta sonríe pero ya no me parece lo mismo, no es su sonrisa es una mentira.

Peeta miente, Peeta me oculta algo...yo no puedo lidiar con esto, es demasiada la...la...la decepción.

Salgo de la cocina, Rue me sigue de cerca sin notar el aire tenso que se respira en la casa. Tomo el vestido, los tacones, termino de cerrar la blusa, mierda la había cerrado mal ahora tengo que abrir todos los botones y volverlos a cerrar...arggg

_ Calma Katita, nadie se está burlando_ comenta Rue ayudándome.

_ Rue..

_ Fuimos a tu casa, sabía que era en vano, pero Annie insistió en ir...

_ No Rue, no entiendes...

_ ¿Olvidaste que hoy veríamos a Sae?_ pregunta mi amiga_ Peeta y Finn se ponen de acuerdo respecto a las cosas...y el lugar y ya sabes...

_ De que me estás hablando

_ La protección de Sae recuerdas...ya no es necesaria amiga, la madre de Peeta está fuera del camino, Delly nos salvó_ añade Rue terminando de acomodar mi camisa, bueno la camisa de Peeta.

Entonces de eso hablaban...¿es eso?, no, no puede ser...soy tan estúpida. No debo ponerme así, Peeta confía en mí y actúo como una psicópata. No puedo saber todo lo que pasa por su mente, él tiene sus cosas con Finn, cosas de chicos, pero nada que involucre lo sobrenatural o algo parecido, no...es eso...es lo de Sae

¿O no?

Peeta entra con la mirada perdida, se acomoda tras de mí y me abraza como si en mucho tiempo lo huera hecho; conoce mis debilidades. Rue nos mira sonriente, cruza la recepción para ir a la cocina con los chicos, Finn y Annie ya están "peleando". Chicos...

_ Tienes que vestirte_ susurra mi pequeño desde mi hombro

_ Lo sé_ le digo llena de culpa_ quería hacerlo pero luego yo...y tú y Finn y entonces...

Peeta sonríe

_ Ya, muchas cosas, no pienses más en ello

_ Eres perfecto_ digo girando. Dejo un beso casto en sus labios y anudo mis manos en su cuello

_ ¡Consigan un dormitorio!_ gritan los chicos desde la cocina. Ambos estallamos en risas.

_ Seremos el foco por esto

_ Sí, ya recibí las primeras torturas...ahora te toca a ti hacerles frente

_ Vale, son todos míos_ digo en voz alta, quiero que escuchen que ya basta con las burlas...nuestra vida privada no les incumbe.

_ Hace frío cariño, ve por tus cosas..._ murmura Peeta divertido, recogiendo un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

_ Vale, no tardo nada, lo prometo.

_ ¿Saldrás así?_ me pregunta horrorizado_ no quiero que nadie más vea a mi novia en estas condiciones.

_ Humm, una faceta celosa

_ No te imaginas cuanto_ afirma muy sexy. Inclina el rostro hasta mi oído y entonces..._ aún me debes el regalo de graduación..

Uf...me derrito...me derrito...me derrito...me derrito...Vamos Kat, tú puedes

_ Pensé que con lo de anoche y lo de esta mañana...

_ No, eso fue un castigo por interrumpir mi ducha...lo de esta mañana...

_ Por no querer seguir castigándome_ le sonrío. Peeta afirma con la cabeza y luego deja un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Oh Dios mío_...Sabes que puedes pedir lo que quieras, también falta celebrar tu cumpleaños...

_ ¿Lo que sea?_ susurra desde mi cuello. El calor de su respiración me causa estragos... Ay no, Kat enfócate, tus amigos están en la cocina, amigos en la cocina, amigos en la cocina, amigos en la cocina...mierda..porque no se van de una vez...

_ No juegues con tu suerte Mellark_ advierto, pero sueno más afligida que amenazante_ ..dale, pide lo que quieras...pero esta noche nos acostamos temprano.

Peeta se carcajea.

Estoy tan aturdida por su olor que no alcanzo a retenerlo cuando se aleja, y me queda mirando como si fuera la cosa más tierna que ha visto alguna vez, como si fuera especial. Me gusta esa mirada, es tan mía, me pertenece...Peeta me pertenece, es mío. Dios la sola idea hace que me muerda el labio.

_ Cantas hermoso, ¿alguna vez te dije?_ niego con la cabeza_ Pues lo haces...tienes una voz hermosa..

_ ¿Quieres que cante para ti?_ Peeta asiente.

Es tan fuerte que vuelo cuando me alza en brazos y me sienta sobre sus rodillas. Mis manos van directo a sus hombros, nuestros labios se unen casi magnéticamente en una danza deliciosa y delirante. ¿Son ideas mías o cada beso de Peeta es mejor que el anterior?, casi como si fuera profesional, casi como...Ay Dios, deja de pensar Katniss y goza de una buena vez..

Ya mejor me callo

Pronto el aire se nos acaba, pero Peeta no deja que me aleje, jadea en mi boca, sus manos lastiman la piel de mi espalda, mis manos atornillan sus cabellos dorados y tiran para tener más de él. Esto es una locura. Siento como si me prendieran fuego.  
Cuando ya no puedo más, Peeta se aleja y el aire frío me hace estremecer. Mis ojos están nublados por todas las emociones, su sonrisa brilla y me enceguece, hasta que nuevamente lo siento cerca de mí oído torturándome con su respiración agitada.

Esto es demasiado hasta para mí...

_ Esta noche quiero que cantes_ susurra despacio_ tal como hiciste esta mañana

_Oh no..._

¡He pervertido a Peeta Mellark!

.

* * *

.

_ Vale, te digo esto pero aquí se queda...

_ ¿Qué?_ ya me dan algo de miedo los arranques de Rue y eso de te digo algo

_ Jamás creí encontrar temible el instituto por la tarde..._ me dijo muy seria. Me aguanté las ganas de sonreír.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?_ pregunta con una sonrisa malva. Rue asintió_ es bueno saberlo..._ me reí internamente, sacando puteadas de mi amiga.

_ ¡Katniss!_ chilló. Pero yo no puedo parar de sonreír_ Habló miss felicidad, como te habrá dado Peeta para que estés tan...eufórica...

_ ¿Envidia?_ pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona marca Peeta, pero más al estilo Katniss

_ Eh..no...mujer preñada aquí_ señala su barriga. Últimamente ha tomado la costumbre de sobarse la panza cuando cree que no las estamos viendo.

_ Mi sobrinita será adorable...ya me la imagino...

_ Ahijada_ corrige Rue. A mí no me parece tan buena idea, no soy buena influencia para los niños...pero si ella insiste de allá somos.

_ Ya, ahijada...luego no me vengas con quejas por la actitud de tu hija..

_ También puede salir chico..._ me dice mi amiga sonriente por la cara que he puesto. Esto no puede ser, yo ya me había hecho a la idea, una niñita...una mini Rue a la cual enseñarle muchas cosas, salir a comprar, tener charlas de chicas...un chico no encaja en mis planes egoístas...

_ Mas vale que sea chica.._ digo buscando las llaves de la taquilla de Peeta_ ...no querrás que entre Finnick y Peeta le lleven por el mal camino.

_ Te creo de Finn, pero Peeta..._ desestima a mi pequeño. Hay amiga, si yo hablara.._ Peeta es más del modo inocente..

_ ¿Inocente?

_ Sí, todos sabemos que la pervertida de la relación eres tú, por Dios...pobrecito al menos dime que no te lo has violado

_ ¡Rue!_ la regaño. La maldita llave está en el fondo de mi cartera, así que puedo disimular en algo mi sonrojo fingiendo buscarla_ ..¿Han llamado los chicos?_ pregunto.

_ No, pero no creo que tarden...

Como ayer entretuve a Peeta más de la cuenta, no pudo pasar por sus cosas ni recibir los obsequios en la ceremonia de despedida, así que tuve que venir yo por ellos. Annie, Finn y mi novio ayudan a Sae a sacar algunas cosas de su casa y el emporio. Hoy se romperá el sello de protección sobre nosotros, puesto que la madre de Peeta ya no representa una amenaza o al menos eso pensamos todos.

_ ¿Johanna viene?_ me interroga mi amiga, quien quita ojo de los pasillos. Tiene razón debimos venir más temprano, pero Peeta tiene la culpa por ser tan perfecto y no querer separarme de él.

_ No, se quedará con Haymitch...ya sabes

_ ¿Por si acaso?

_ Sep _ afirmo guardando los premios y regalos de Peeta en una bolsa. Ahora sólo nos queda ir por la caja con sus cosas a la sala de música.

Maldito Distrito 12 y su eterno invierno. Tenemos apenas luz de sol para llegar a las canchas, la vuelta tendremos que hacerla a oscuras. No tengo miedo realmente, pero los nervios de Rue están alterando los míos. Ante cualquier cosa pega un grito y recién estamos a la altura de la cafetería, ahora que todo está en silencio me parece que fuera más grande. Bordeamos la cafeta para salir al patio que lleva a las canchas, por suerte en mucho tiempo no llueve pero sale un frío que te congela los pelos. Descubrí gracias a mi incursión nocturna a la casa de Peet que se alza bastante neblina también, así que por el bien del polluelo en formación y de nosotras, apretamos más el paso y salimos luego. No quiero chocar mi flamante Toyota en su primera salida.  
Llegamos a la vieja sala de música entre chistes malos y charla poco convencional sólo para no reconocer que estábamos cagadas de miedo. Recuerdo la cara que tenía Peeta cuando me pidió que fuera por sus cosas, y cuando pregunté por donde dejó la famosa caja con sus pertenencias se puso pálido, pobre quizás he sido muy grave con los castigos y todo eso. Bien, a buscar la condenada caja.

_ ¿Tienes la llave?_ me pregunta Rue. Tiene la linterna activada del móvil en una mano, mientras la otra carga la bolsa con las cosas.

_ Mierda, a mí se me ocurre soltar la llave otra vez en mi bolso.

_ Rápido Katniss_ me apura cruzándose de piernas.

_ No me digas que quieres ir al baño

_ ¡Mierda si!...apura..apura..._ a quien le dan ganas de...ash..

_ Ve por ahí entonces...que se me perdió la puta llave...

_ ¿Tienes luz?

Mierda, ahora más encima tengo que buscar el móvil.

_ ¡Katniss!

_ Vale, anda por ahí a hacer pis que yo me quedo a oscuras buscando el móvil y las putas llaves.

_ Dale

Y se fue.

...

Como yo digo, AMIGAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO.

Bien, aquí estoy sola, ciega y mal humorada tirando las putas cosas de mi bolso buscando las condenadas llaves. Escucho el sonido característico al chocar con el suelo, pero no veo una mierda como para recogerlas. Genial.  
Me pongo en cuatro patas tanteando el piso hasta dar con algo duro, ese es mi celular. Bien Katniss, ahora tienes luz. Quito la seguridad, activo la linterna y alumbro el suelo donde están todas mis cosas tiradas; un disco, pilas, bálsamo labial, toalla higiénica, baldosas, baldosas, baldosas, pies, llaves...

Wait...¿pies?

Alzo la vista y entonces todo se va a negro.

.

* * *

.

_..._

_.._

_._

_-Esto no se puede quedar así-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-¿Peeta aun está en el Distrito 12?-_

_-Sí, pero al parecer no tardan en llevarlo al 4-_

_- Mags, claro debí imaginarlo-_

_-¿Quieres que lo vigile?-_

_-...No, quédate donde estás..me sirves más allá-_

_- ¿Sabes que Rose Everdeen también está desaparecida?-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_- Lo que escuchaste...al parecer también estaba en la mansión el día del incendio...-_

_- ¿Te has comunicado con las Cartwright?-_

_- No, la policía empezará las investigaciones...sería arriesgado...-_

_-..Entiendo...-_

_-...¿No volverás al 12?...-_

_-...Sí..lo haré..pero no ahora..-_

_-...¿Y las Cartwright?...-_

_..._

_-...Seguiremos adelante con los planes de Estel, la tercera noche de Diciembre..._

_-...Ella volverá...-_

.

* * *

_._

_KATNISS...KATNISS...KATNISS..._

_...DESPIERTA..._

_KATNISS...KATNISS...KATNISS..._

_...KATNISS..._

_._

¿Despertar?

Dios, la cabeza me pulsa y todo da vueltas, es horrible. Abro los ojos y la luz me golpea, me daña, por largos minutos donde solo pestañeo para lograr aplacar el brillo que me abruma, esa blancura, escucho un zumbido constante y me estomago se retuerce con ganas de vomitar, aún cuando no tengo nada en el estómago.

Entonces esa voz vuelve a retumbar en el ambiente.

_KATNISS_

La busco, mi cabeza literalmente cuelga de mi cuello, sangre baña mis rodillas y me alarmo aún más al ver que esa sangre sale de mí, de mi cabeza. Miro el lugar donde estoy y nada me parece conocido, eso me aterra. Una habitación vacía, salvo la silla donde estoy sentada, una ventana...no...no es una ventana...¿lo es?

Mierda Kat enfoca las ideas, rayos maldito dolor de cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y ahora el blanco es reemplazado por tinieblas. La sangre sigue bañando mis rodillas sucias, las manos inmóviles a mi espalda, los pies atados a las patas de la silla. Abro los ojos de golpe y me encuentro con la realidad, una cama, una ventana con cortinas cerradas, luz desde la lámpara del velador, el piano...alguien en las sombras...de mi habitación.

Un ser...

Un hombre..

Gale


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**Milagro**_

_**.**_

_**29 de Octubre  
Año 2006**_

_**.**_

_Esta casa es una réplica exacta de la otra y sin embargo aquí me siento feliz y seguro. A escasos metros del estudio de mi padre el ambiente es dulcificado por la voz de Frank Sinatra, su música favorita cuando las cosas andan más que bien._

__ ¿Puedo pasar?_ golpeo la puerta_

__ Si pasa_

_Mi padre está en el balcón sosteniendo un pincel espatulado. Hace días que retomó el arte pero al contrario de las otras veces ha perdido la costumbre de enseñarme su trabajo._

__ ¿Pasa algo malo Peeta?_

__ Últimamente solo preguntas si pasa algo malo_ le digo a modo de broma._

__ Lo siento_ murmura abatido. Mierda, últimamente no sé que me pasa pero es si como sacara a relucir sus fallas en cada comentario. Una especie de vómito mental._

__ ¡No!..._ me disculpo_ ahm...quise hacer un chiste...uno malo, papá soy yo quien lo siente_

__ ¿Desde cuando transformas las cosas malas en chistes malos?_ me pregunta sonriente dejando el pincel sobre la mesa._

__ Desde que aprendí que la vida luce según los ojos que la ven..._

__...Será negra si quieres verla negra, será blanca si quieres verla blanca...no hay como hacer que lo malo sea bueno y lo bueno malo, sólo podemos cambiar el color con que se pintan nuestras acciones_ terminamos al mismo tiempo_...vaya, mi hijo me escucha_

__ Siempre_

_Le digo, y él me corresponde con una sonrisa._

_._

* * *

_._

__ Hola_ saludo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Prim deja de jugar con su muñeca y se lanza sobre mí en el acto_ ¡Ey!_

__ Llegas con una hora de retraso, se suponía que nos veríamos para tomar el té de la tarde_ protesta con las mejillas coloradas..._¡Peeta!_gruñe juntando las cejas..._

__ Vale patito...no te enojes_

__ Entonces no te rías_ me dice mientras tira para sentarnos en la cama_...sabes que no me gusta que se burlen de mí_

_La habitación de Prim es de rosa pálido con los bordes y esquinas blancas. Tiene esparramados por todo el piso sus peluches y las creaciones que aprendió hacer a paño lenci, la casa de muñecas la abandonó en la otra casa así que hay más espacio del que normalmente encuentras en su habitación y en la esquina izquierda a la puerta, la mesita con dos osos sentados y dos espacios vacíos aguardan hasta la próxima cita del té._

_Me alegra que a pesar de todo aun sea mi niña_

__ ¿Viste Finnick?_ me pregunta haciendo espacio a su lado._

__ Sí, vendrá con nosotros_

__ Ya_ responde sin ganas. Sus deditos juegan con el dobladillo de las sábanas rosadas, bajo el borde del pijama asoma la cadenita que le obsequié._

__ ¿Que no te agrada Finnick?_ pregunto uniéndome a sus juegos_

__ Claro que me agrada...pero pensé que esta vez iríamos solos_

__ Bu...y yo que quería invitar a Delly_

__ ¡Peeta!_ me regaña. Le saco la lengua y hago como que no entiendo nada, aunque lo cierto es que sé perfectamente como se siente_

__ Eres una gruñona..._ le digo acurrucando su menudo cuerpo. Las carcajadas de Prim resuenan en la habitación, tiene cosquillas por todos lados._

__ ¿Te ha crecido el pelo?..._ advierte tocando unos mechones rebeldes que se pegan a su rostro_..estás más guapo_

__ Vaya...al fin me dices algo positivo... muchas gracias patito tu también lo estás.._

__ Mis trenzas han crecido_ señala con orgullo las dos tiritas doradas que cuelgan a los costados_ ...y Posy le sacó esmalte de uñas a su mamá, ¿te gusta como me queda?_ enseña los dedos batiéndolos al vacío._

__ Pensé que te gustaba el rosa..._

__ Ya, pero es que el esmalte que sacó era rojo_

__ Me gusta más el rosa_ intento disuadir sus cada vez más recurrentes formas de demostrar que ya es una chica grande_

__ Entonces cómprame una de ese color_

__ No la necesitas_

__ Las chicas nos pintamos las uñas_ me explica, cruzándose de brazos_ ...ya estoy grande_

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

__ Nop, no lo estás_

__ Sí lo estoy_

__ Nop_ le digo volviendo a las cosquillas, sin embargo esta vez a sus sonrisas la invaden los gritos de nuestra madre._

_ _Esta pasando, una vez más_ murmura mirando al vacío._

_Sus ojos han perdido todo el brillo y su rostro grave esconde el miedo que sé está sintiendo. Paso los brazos por el cuerpo de Prim y la acuno para que duerma; ojalá mis padres arreglaran sus cosas de otra forma, sería más fácil para mí resguardar la inocencia de mi hermana._

__No, no es eso..._ la estrecho_es sólo una discusión_

__ Es eso lo que me preocupa, se pone peor tras las discusiones_

__ Papá va a quedarse con nosotros, no nos va a abandonar_

__Pero esta es su casa..._ insiste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

__ Prim, es nuestra casa_

__ Desearía que en verdad no fuera así_

__ ¿De verdad?_

__ En verdad desearía que no fuéramos más que tu y yo...y un hogar feliz..._ murmura, apretando mis manos inútiles con las suyas. La tristeza de su voz no la soporto._

__ ¿Cómo en tus cuentos?_ pregunto conociendo la respuesta._

__ Como en los cuentos_ afirma con una vaga sonrisa._

__ ¿Quieres uno para esta noche?_

__ ¿Me vas a leer?, ¿quiere decir que tú tampoco te quedarás aquí?_

__ Voy a leer, luego hay cosas que tengo que hacer..._

__ ¿Cosas?_ pregunta soltando un par de lágrimas._

__ Secretos_ confirmo, borrando de su carita los surcos de dolor._

_Prim estira el brazo hacia la mesita blanca junto a su cama. El cuento podría contarlo de memoria, pero a ella le gusta simular que es la primera vez que lo leemos juntos, tal como en aquel momento bajo la sombra del árbol.  
Acomodo dos almohadas grandes en mi espalda, mientras Prim prefiere quedarse con mi pecho._

__¿Los compartirás conmigo como haces con Delly y Finnick?_ pregunta antes de partir con la lectura._

__ Sí, algún día, cuando seas mayor_

__ ¿Y hasta entonces deberé conformarme con cuentos?_

_Bellas palabras para decirme que entiende todo lo que sucede. Mis esfuerzos a pesar de todo son en vano._

__ Sólo si tu quieres_ suspiro._

__ Entonces no desearé crecer, entonces no quiero hacerme mayor para perder a mi hermano_ dice apretándome con sus pequeños brazos._

__ Tu nunca vas a perderme Prim_

__ Lo haré algún día, Delly te llevara consigo_

__ No_ declaro firmemente. Se le ha metido en mente que Delly y yo terminaremos juntos._

__ ¿Lo prometes?, ¿juntos siempre a pesar de todo?_

__ Lo prometo, juntos siempre a pesar de todo_

_Y entonces ahora si puedo empezar a leer_

**_Hubo una vez una princesa increíblemente rica, bella y sabia. Cansada de pretendientes falsos que se acercaban para conseguir sus riquezas, hizo publicar que se casaría con quien le llevase el obsequio más valioso, tierno y sincero a la vez._**

**_El palacio se llenó de flores y regalos de todos los tipos y colores. De cartas de amor incomparables y de poetas enamorados.  
Y entre todos aquellos regalos magníficos descubrió una piedra; una simple y sucia piedra._**

**_Intrigada hizo llamar a quien se la había obsequiado. Pero la curiosidad dio paso a la ofensa cuando el jóven apareció y se explicó diciendo:_**

**_"Esta piedra representa lo más valioso que puedo regalar princesa: mi corazón. Sincero, liso y puro, pero duro como piedra porque aun no es vuestro. Sólo cuando se llene de amor, la dureza se ablandará y entonces será leal y sincero. Será el amor que creas merecer"_**

**_El jóven se marchó tranquilo, dejando a la princesa sorprendida y atrapada. Terminó tan enamorada, que llevó la piedra consigo a todas partes._**

**_Durante meses llenó al jóven de regalos, atenciones y promesas, pero su corazón permanecía duro como la piedra en sus manos. Desanimada arrojó la piedra al fuego; en las llamas se deshizo la arena y de ellas surgió una veta maciza de oro.  
Fue entonces que lo comprendió._**

**_Ella misma tenia que ser el fuego, separando lo útil de lo inútil._**

**_Fue entonces que los días venideros su verdadero trabajo comenzó, separando las cosas inútiles de lo importante. El nuevo carácter de la princesa tenía encantados a los ciudadanos de su pueblo. La tildaron la princesa del fuego, con cuya pasión y cercanía transmitía calor verdadero._**

**_Pronto como con la piedra, su calor deshizo la coraza sobre el corazón del jóven, quien cumplió su promesa y reveló un corazón sincero.  
Fueron felices hasta el fin de sus días, viviendo como fuego y corazón_**

**_Lo que dura la eternidad._**

__ ¿Puedo ser el fuego?_ me pregunta con voz adormilada_

__ Puedes ser lo que tú quieras_ le digo, mientras acomodo su cuerpo en la cama._

_La arropo arrastrando el plumón hasta los hombros y beso su mejilla expuesta, haciéndola sonreír._

__ Encontrarás a tu chica de fuego_ murmura en sueños._

_De nada sirve ahora responder que ya la tengo_

_._

* * *

.

_**29 de Octubre**_

__ Tu cama se nos hizo estrecha_ comenta Delly mientras se hace espacio entre las piernas de Finn y las mías._

__ Es lo que le dije, pero este no entiende..._

__ Hay cuarto de invitados_ respondo sin ganas. Delly me fulmina con la mirada, mientras que Finn no deja de juguetear con un cubo de colores; siempre arma sólo un color completo, yo termino el resto._

_Desde que somos niños que dormimos en la misma posición: Delly en medio, Finn y yo a los costados. La mamá de Delly conoce a mi madre, ella atendió el parto donde yo nací y desde entonces son amigas muy íntimas y es natural que Dell y yo también lo fuéramos. Lo mismo pasa con Finn, aunque con él la amistad partió gracias a una obra de teatro donde nos tocó hacer de árbol puesto que eran los únicos cupos que quedaban. Nos conocimos por tener que permanecer de pie largas horas de ensayo, luego de la obra fue imposible quitármelo de encima.  
De los tres no hay ninguno que escape de la desgracia familiar: Delly es la ignorada, Finn el abandonado y yo al que golpean. __Bonitas formas de vidas las que llevamos. Y aunque sí somos miserables y sí, los tres tenemos padres bastante locos por decir lo menos, pasamos nuestras vidas entres juegos y bromas, burlándonos en buena ley de la mala suerte del otro, así sobrellevamos el martirio._

__ ¿Estás bien?_ le pregunto a Dell quien trae el rostro descompuesto._

__ Me vendrá el periodo pronto_ me responde, pero esta vez no hay sonrojo._

__ Ya_ le digo. La verdad no sé porque le pregunto, creo que de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos ya me aprendí su calendario._

_Dormíamos juntos la primera vez que Delly tuvo período y aunque no fue la cosa más agradable de ver, me hice parte del proceso; supuse que me tocaría pasarlo más tarde también con mi hermana. Recuerdo que ese día Finn perdió dos dientes y a mí me querían dar un corte de pelo porque lo tenía muy largo, mientras Delly cabalgaba a caballo en la finca de la abuela en el Distrito 4._

_Una tarde placentera a pesar de todo_

__ ¿Qué esperamos?_ pregunta Finn, mientras sigue peleando con el cubo de colores. Delly resopla cabreada._

__ Pues a que termines de jugar...la verdad si te esperamos no empezaremos nunca..así que ya dame eso_ le digo estirando el brazo. Finnick pone su mejor cara de pocos amigos, pero me pasa el cubo de todos modos._

__ Esto es lo que saqué de la oficina de mi mamá_ parte Delly, sacando el contenido de la carpeta_ Es todo..._

__ ¿Es todo?_ pregunta mi amigo en tono "no me jodas"_ ...parece un testamento..._

__ Al parecer nuestras madres están implicadas en más cosas de las que creemos.._ aclara Dell tan impasible como siempre_...habrá que dividir el trabajo..._

__ No, el juego solo concierne a la "princesa"_

__ Ya..¿y vas a dejar todo esto de lado?, creo que podemos..._

__ No_ la corto_..sólo en la princesa...así partió el juego, ir más allá sería peligroso..._

_Delly no insiste pero sé que de todas formas leerá todo, supongo que por ahora lo puedo dejar pasar.  
Empezamos con los informes de registro en el hospital, esta parte es fácil puesto que la firma de mi madre aparece prácticamente en todo, salvo el alta de la paciente._

__ Mi madre no participa en nada..._ comenta Delly con tono sombrío_ ...a pesar de todo no es tan tonta como creía_

__ Es la que tiene todo que perder_ añade Finn en tono irónico. En el fondo sé que a ambos les duele descubrir todo esto y como yo fui quien lo inicié, mejor guardo silencio._

_Se nos va gran parte de la noche entre más y más desilusiones respecto a nuestros padres, la verdad era más dura de lo realmente creí. Para cuando son cerca de las tres de la mañana Finn es el primero en caer entre destacadores y notas, Delly lo acomoda y pronto nos rendimos nosotros también.  
Como siempre tenía razón, terminamos por chequear todo. Odio tener que admitirlo, pero a Dell se le dan mejores las intrigas. Para cuando terminamos de acomodar todo y separar lo que ya revisamos nos dan las cuatro de la madrugada. A mí no me importaría seguir, pero Delly se ve cansada y no quiero que vuelva a enfermar._

__ ¿Has estado bien?_ le pregunto mientras nos acomodamos._

__ Mmm_ responde_...lo normal ya sabes_

__ Siempre tan pollo_ me río. Dell tiene atracción por las enfermedades como yo a los golpes._

_Giro hacia la derecha, dando la espalda a mi fiel compañera. Delly no tarda en quedarse muy quieta, aunque sé que no es porque duerma sino porque está en sus pensamientos. Siempre me pregunta algo antes de dormir._

__ ¿Peet?_ me llama al rato. Bingo_ ¿que piensas de esto?_

__ ¿De qué?_ respondo a su pregunta._

__ De todo esto...lo que hacemos, no es más que un simple juego...es importante para ti verdad._

__ Mmm..._

__ Lo necesitas...no es algo que solo quieres hacer_

_¿Lo necesito?_

_¿Necesito hacer esto?_

_Algo dentro de mí me impulsa a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, algo dentro de mí me lleva a ayudarle aún cuando eso signifique ir en contra de mi madre._

_¿Necesito esto?, ¿gano algo con esto?_

_La verdad es que no y no me importa. No siempre has de obtener algo a cambio de hacer lo correcto. Siempre es cuestión de fijarse en las cosas buenas, ver el vaso medio lleno, pintar la vida con colores alegres aunque el clima anuncie tormenta, aunque tu principal enemigo no sea otro más que tu madre._

__ Delly...yo_

__ Ya..._ me para_ ..no digas nada, creo que lo entiendo..._

__ Supongo que es lo mismo para ti_ añado mientras me vuelvo. Los ojos de Delly me traspasan todas sus emociones, mientras que los míos ocultan la verdad tras los hechos. Una verdad que según veo, jamás llegará a puerto. La mano fría de mi amiga como siempre termina sobre mi rostro. Es algo que acostumbra hacer, una forma de demostrar sus sentimientos. _

__ Siempre fría_ digo rodeando esa mano con la mía._

__ Siempre fría_ me imita, cerrando los ojos para caer al fin en un sueño libre de las estupideces de nuestros padres._

_En un sueño, donde ella y yo podemos ser más que amigos._

_._

* * *

_._

_Son las doce de la tarde cuando la princesa entra a mi cuarto. Dell y Finn no muestran señales de vida, supongo cada quien salió en busca de su objetivo. Yo por mi parte me preparo para viajar por fin al Distrito Uno._

__ Buen día Peeta_ me saluda como siempre con ese aire cansino y falto de vida._

__ Buen día_ le respondo, mientras me acerco para dejarle un beso._

_Como siempre su mirada se nubla nada más hacerlo. Después de todo estos son los gestos de un hijo hacia su madre._

__ Te voy a extrañar_ dice sin mirarme, cuando sale del letargo en que la someten sus propios tormentos. Es una lucha constante vivir con nosotros... Prim, yo, mi padre._

__ Yo también_ le respondo amable y no es sólo porque me conmueva su tristeza, por la culpa que cargo por mi madre ni el amor que sé aún le profesa mi padre...mucho menos por Prim. Esto es exclusivamente por mí, por cariño_ aunque volveremos pronto, así que no creo tengas tiempo para ello.._

__ ¿Pronto?_ pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. Hay emoción y miedo en ellos._

__ Mmm_ digo mientras recojo la ropa para caminar hasta el baño_ ...será antes de lo que imaginas..._

_Salgo de mi habitación para cruzar al baño frente a ella, quizás el agua despeje las emociones que generan mis pensamientos..._

_"La princesa no deberá aguardar un instante más por su bien preciado, yo seré el centinela que procure su encuentro"_

_._

* * *

.

**30 de octubre**

__ Katniss Everdeen_ dice mi amigo mientras subimos las cosas al auto_ ...es un nombre interesante para una desaparecida_

__ Finn_ protesto ante su falta de tacto. Mi amigo me queda mirando como si fuera un salido._

__ Ya, ¿que no puedes darle un poco de humor a todo esto?_

__ No veo como_ le digo con cara de pocos amigos, ganándome un carcajada como respuesta._

__ Ya, está bien lo siento...pero que anciano te pones a veces._

_Cerramos la maleta, Prim y Delly salen charlando fuera de la casa mientras que mi padre no da luces. Me pregunto donde se habrá metido..._

__ ¿Ya tienen todo?_ pregunta la princesa_ venga bajo techo, al parecer se pone a llover_

__ ¿Tu no vendrás también?_ le pregunta mi hermana. A pesar de todo le guarda cariño lo cual a mí me parece muy bien, ella necesita a una madre._

__ No, de hecho ya tendría que partir Haymitch me estará esperando_

__ Entonces ve_ digo cuando me pongo con ellas bajo techo_ papá no tarda en llegar..._

__ ¿Estas seguro Peeta?_

__ Si, no pasa nada._

__ Ok, se cuidan eh_ nos despide con un abrazo apretado_...no olviden traer un obsequio_

__ Seguro que sí_ me despido. Finn y Delly me miran de soslayo lanzando una serie de preguntas con eso_ nos vemos entonces._

__ Nos vemos_

_._

_Pasada las dos de la tarde mi padre vuelve de casa de mi madre. No sé porque habrá tardado tanto, pero por el semblante imagino que las cosas no terminaron bien, bueno aunque eso no es novedad después de todo. Prim se levanta para darle la bienvenida mientras él solo se diga a dejar un mano quieta sobre su rubia cabellera y entrar indiferente a la casa. ¿Que importa todo el tiempo que lo esperamos, el frío y todo?, ¿debería comportarse un padre de este modo?.  
Definitivamente no y aunque lo amo y entiendo un poco lo que ha de ser su vida, gran parte de lo que nos pasa es por su culpa, porque es débil, porque jamás tuvo el valor de luchar por alguien más._

_Salgo al encuentro de mi hermana, pero mis brazos no son suficientes, ella busca el amor de alguien más. Quizás en otro mundo mi hermana me abraza y siente en mí toda la seguridad que siente en ellos, quizás en otro mundo el dinero que tenemos es proporcional a nuestra felicidad, al cariño que deberíamos tenernos como familia, quizás en otra vida mi madre no se convierte en una maldita, ni causa el daño que nos corroe, ni el odio que nos ampara, quizás más allá podemos ser felices.  
_

_¿Algún día lo sabré?_

_... El amor nos cega._

_Como siempre mi condición de líder guía mis pasos siguiendo los de mi padre, en su habitación se escucha el tronar de cosas chocando y otras cuantas que se rompen. Finalmente y como siempre...lágrimas._

__ Cambio de planes_ murmura apenas entro_ nos vamos a la casa del lago...ve, no tardo en llegar._

_La casa del lago..._

_"Quizás en ese otro mundo yo cumplo la promesa que le hice a la princesa"_

_._

* * *

.

_.**31 de octubre**_

__ ¡Finn!_ grita mi hermana_ ¡Finn!_

_Ayer por la tarde llegamos a la casa del lago, no es el mejor lugar para escapar de las garras de mi madre pero al menos asegura horas sin ella; odia este lugar. Delly armó con mala cara su cama en la pieza que compartirá con Prim, a mí me tocó armar nuestros camarotes en la pieza frente a las chicas._

__ Finn_ grita la pequeña Primrose, alertándome que algo no va bien como para que llame a Finn y no a mí._

_Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y en seguida recibo los berrinches de mi patito, quien al parecer prepara una sorpresa para mí; supongo que por eso no me necesita. Sacudo las almohadas, estiro las colchas, guardo nuestra ropa en los cajones de la cómoda frente a la ventana. Desde mi habitación no veo más que el bosque, árboles esplendorosos e imponentes rodeando todo cuanto divisan mis ojos hacia el horizonte, acallando los miedos, refugiando los milagros, conteniendo las lágrimas._

__ No creo que le guste, está horrible_ escucho a Finn carcajearse desde la habitación del frente._

__ Que sabes tú_ le reprocha mi hermana, quien lleva una relación de amor-odio con mi amigo_ ...ésta me la regalo él y está linda, quiero una que nos combine._

__ La tuya tiene un pájaro_

__ ¡No es un pájaro! tonto_ grita mi patito bastante ofuscada. Será mejor que haga acto de presencia_ ...ignorante son sinsajos._

__ Ya, pájaros como cualquier otro._

__ Arggg_

__ ¿Pasa algo malo aquí?_ me asomo. Prim está de berrinches con mi infantil amigo quien la tiene dando saltos para alcanzar una pieza brillante. Delly se cambia la ropa para dormir por algo más abrigador. _ ¡Ey!_ grito, cuando Prim le ha saltado encima a Finnick._

__ Está loca, está loca...la patito está loca_ chilla mi amigo mientras le hace cosquillas_ loca...loca...loca..._

__ Cállate Finn tonto_

_Bien, hora de entrar al juego. Tomo a Prim de la cintura, mientras esta chilla para que la deje. Mi hermana es muy delgada así que no me cuesta nada llevarla colgando del hombro y dejarla sobre la cama envuelta en mis brazos. Finnick toma asiento frente a nosotros._

__ ¿Que sucede?_ pregunto al aire. Mi hermana chilla, Delly resopla con cansancio, Finnick abre la bocota._

__ Te tiene un regalo_

__ ¿Un regalo?_ logro decir entre las vueltas de mi hermana_ Mmm, ¿tienes un regalo para mí Primrose?_

_Mi hermana suspira cansada y gira para quedar frente a frente._

__ Era una sorpresa, pero este la echó a perder_ Señala, Finn le saca la lengua._

__ No te hagas ilusiones, está horrible_

__ Finn_ decimos al unísono Dell, Prim y yo. Nuestro amigo sale de la habitación a perderse en sus asuntos._ ¿Y entonces patito?_ pregunto amable._

__ No alcancé siquiera a envolverlo_ se excusa con un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas. Dell me mira desde la puerta anunciando un sofocante apresúrate, yo asiento cabizbajo._

__ No importa...ya ves que me gustará igualmente._ le sonrío. Prim abre el puño de su manita dejando ver una sencilla cadena de oro._

__ ¿De dónde salió esto?_ pregunto intrigado. La cadena brilla contra el tacto de mi mano, mientras mi pequeña se muerde el labio ocultando un secreto._

__ Es un regalo Peeta, eso no se pregunta._

__ ¿La compraste?_ insisto igualmente. Prim junta las cejas_ Lo siento, es hermoso...gracias..._

__ Pero..._murmura conociendo a la perfección cada uno de mis gestos. Alzo la mirada para dar con la suya, azul e incomparable._

__ Lo siento_ digo tras una pausa_ es sólo que no imagino que tuvo que hacer alguien tan pequeño para conseguir una de estás_ explico ajustando la cadena en torno a mi muñeca._

__ No tuve que hacer nada_ confiesa sonriente_ ...hay más cosas en la casa de las que somos conscientes._

__ ¿A sí?_ pregunto intrigado. Creo que no es buena idea que mi hermana pase tanto tiempo con Delly, absorbe su misterio._

_Prim asiente divertida, estira su manita bajo la cama y carga una caja pequeña y empolvada. La sola vista me indica que era de mi madre._

__ ¿De donde..._ quiero preguntar, pero Prim me silencia en medio del acto._

__ No aquí, pueden escucharnos_ susurra, mientras corre a cerrar la puerta. Yo no sé si tener miedo, curiosidad, ansias o todas a la vez. No conocía esta faceta de mi hermana._

__ Había olvidado esto, lo encontré las vacaciones pasadas en una de las cómodas..._

__ ¿En una de las cómodas?_

__ Ya, no me mires de ese modo_

__ Esa caja es de nuestra madre_ digo algo apagado. No me gusta que Prim me oculte cosas._

__ Sí, pero no las cosas que contiene_ se excusa con un gesto poco común en ella. La acerco a mí con mis manos temblorosas, algo me dice que esto no anuncia nada bueno._

__ Que son esas cosas que contiene_ pregunto controlando mi voz al máximo para que no se note mi ansiedad. Prim alza ambas manos acunando mi rostro contraído. La calidez de su tacto me calma, pero no lo suficiente para estar preparado para lo que sigue._

__ Ve, lo dejo en tus manos_ me dice, depositando un beso en mi mejilla antes de abrazarme fuerte_ te quiero mucho Peeta, para mí siempre serás mi hermano..._

_Y entonces antes que pueda decir algo más se pierde escaleras abajo en busca de Delly._

_._

* * *

_._

__ ¿Estampillas?_ pregunta Finn admirando cada una de ellas_ Ey, esta me gusta._

__ De todos los Distritos_ puntualizo, fue todo lo que revisé antes de salir en busca de mis amigos para mostrar el descubrimiento de mi hermana. Por cierto, aun no viene Delly._

_Finnick admira cada estampilla, son viejas y hay dos de cada una por Distrito. Supongo eran de papa y mamá. Saco un pequeño broche de oro con un pájaro en el centro, el mismo que adorna los portones de nuestra casa y da nombre a nuestros terrenos: Sinsajos. Un montón de pétalos de rosas blancas cubre el fondo de la caja donde además hay una llave, un papel con un número telefónico, dos brazaletes rosados y una perla._

_No me parecen cosas de mi madre._

__ Peeta_ me llama Finn, quien hace rato juega con las estampillas, esta vez contrario al sol_ tienes que ver esto._

_Camino para dar la vuelta a Finn, el fuerte no es tan grande o al menos no hay mucho espacio para moverse entre todas las cosas que tenemos aquí, termino por votar unos cuantos juegos en el trayecto. Finn alza la mano para que ambos veamos, la estampilla es una del Distrito Uno con vivos colores que cambian a la luz del sol. Finnick mueve la mano para que la estampilla quede a distintas longitudes, según como le pega el sol los colores se convierten en palabras._

**_"recuerdos"_**

_Dice la primera._

_Finnick me mira como buscando mi permiso para seguir, yo solo asiento estirando el brazo para coger la caja del otro lado. ¿Más secretos?, ¿aún es más oscura la historia de mi familia?._

__ Peeta_ musita mi amigo con el rostro descompuesto._

_Busco las palabras adecuadas para sonsacar su hallazgo, sin embargo algo más fuerte me detiene...un grito...una voz ahogada..._

_Delly_

_._

* * *

.

_-¿Está bien?...¿dónde la llevan?-_

_-...Está bien Prim...sólo, hazte a un lado...¡FINNICK!-_

_- Peeta...por Dios...Finnick ten, llama a una ambulancia-_

_-Prim entra a casa-_

_-Pero...-_

_-¡Prim a casa!-_

_- Dámela hijo...¿entraste al lago?...por Dios..cómo..-_

_- Estaban en el puente, uno de los maderos cedió y..-_

_- ¿Prim? -_

_-Está bien...Primrose...e__stá...uf...está está bien-_

_- Hay que quitarle la ropa, está muy fría...Peeta cámbiate-_

_- La ambulancia está en camino...-_

_-Bien...Finnick busca unas toallas, Peeta cámbiate estás azul de frío..-_

_-..No..me quedaré para ayudarte-_

_-¿Cómo está Delly?-_

_-...Respira pero está muy débil..Finnick llama a Sae por favor y quédense con Primrose..-_

_-...Sí, vamos Peeta-_

_- ¡No!, iré con ella en la ambulancia..-_

**_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!.._****_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!..._****_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!..._****_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!..._****_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!..._****_¡uuuuh, uuuuh!; ¡niinoo,niinoo!_**  


_-Peeta por favor obedece..-_

_-Ya te dije que...-_

_-Vamos Peet, no podemos dejar solos a Prim...-_

_- Quiero ir con ella-_

_-Peeta, ve dentro por favor-_

_-No, quédate tú papá, yo voy con...-_

_-¡Obedece!...mierda está convulsionando..-_

_- No...no, has algo papá...has algo...has que pare...-_

_-Peeta..ve con tu hermana-_

_-¡Delly!-_

_Abro los ojos para dar de lleno con los ojos azules de mi hermana. Ha estado llorando, lo sé por la franja carmesí que delinea el párpado inferior. Está sentada a orillas de la cama con la mirada perdida, sus manitas presionan la tela sobre sus piernas, mientras lágrimas solitarias le surcan las mejillas pálidas. Me acerco a ella, una punzada me cruza la frente así que llevo la mano ahí, donde me encuentro con la rugosidad de un parche._

_Al parecer el rescate dejó más heridos que ilesos._

_Prim se mantiene muy quieta, el frío ha sido reemplazado por ropas de noche y el calor de una chimenea incapaz de amparar algo más allá de nosotros mismos; __Finalmente las sombras han sido liberadas. __El pesimismo de los hechos me impide ver más allá de la propia locura, las palabras no se unen, el cuerpo no reacciona, nuestros ojos guardan la complicidad de los descubrimientos. Oscuros secretos, una maldición heredada._

__ Prim_ le digo acercándome._

**_¡Crash!_**

_Se oye el portazo de la puerta principal. Nos miramos espantados, lo último que nos faltaba para conmemorar el día era su presencia en esta casa._

__ A tu cuarto_ le indico a mi hermana. Corro al armario para vestirme mientras Prim se apresura a salir rumbo a su habitación_ ...mantente en silencio_ le digo antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta._

_Sus ojos son un espejo del millar de emociones que la embargan: pena, miedo, culpa. Ella no tiene porqué, es mi culpa después de todo_

__ Peeta..._ me llama, como si a todo lo anterior hubiera que sumar algo más._

__ Ahora no_ le digo con voz ronca y mucho más duro de lo que quisiera. Su rostro se contrae, las emociones son liberadas, el espejo de su corazón es el preludio a algo incapaz de vaticinar. Al menos de mi parte..._

__ Te amo_ anuncia en un susurro y entonces sí termina de salir de mi cuarto dejándome un gran vacío en el pecho._

_Las emociones me embargan también._

_Los tap que causan los pasos sigilosos de mi madre se dispersan en medio del tronar de la tormenta desatada. Esta ha sido siempre su mejor cualidad, la condición que le permitió hacer tanto daño todo este tiempo, el cómplice de sus maldades, su mejor arma...el silencio.  
Corro por el pasillo para salir al encuentro de sus intenciones. Mi padre seguro está con Delly en el hospital, y si yo fuera ella elegiría este momento para ponerme al día con mis hijos, aunque eso para ella equivale a golpes y reproches. Justo en la entrada de la escalera choco frente a frente con la mujer que espantaba mis miedos y ahora es la principal causante de mis pesadillas. Cabellos rubios, ojos fascinantes y absolutamente contrarios al rostro agraz de finas pero duras facciones. Esta es mi madre frente a mí.._

_Estel Mellark._

__ Hijo_ dice con una sonrisa_ ...pensé que ya estarías dormido._

__ Lo estaba, sentí hambre es todo..._ retrocedo al alcance de sus brazos abiertos._

__ ¿No me saludas?_ pregunta rígida ante mi gesto desaprobatorio._

__ Sí claro_ me muerdo el labio. Bajo el escalón que nos separa y ya a su altura estrecho su figura delicada en un tacto totalmente inclemente y falto de conexión._

_Hace mucho ya, que el compromiso mísero de una inscripción es todo cuanto nos vincula._

_Mi madre hace presión sobre mi espalda, esa que en numerosas ocasiones ha sido testigo de la voracidad de su ira a costa de lamentos. Fue a punta de latigazos y golpes a carne viva que perdió mi amor. Sus acciones clandestinas condenaron mi respeto. Doy algunos golpes a su espalda y hago presión para alejarme, su olor me invade, ese olor a rosas y vainilla del cual me enamoré tiempo atrás pensando me mantendría siempre feliz y a salvo de todo.  
Que equivocado estaba.  
__Nos miramos largamente a los ojos antes de romper el hielo, sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos dan con el parche sobre mi frente y no se despegan de ahí en todo momento. Es obvio que sabe todo lo acontecido en la casa del lago, pero sus emociones están tan presa del odio con el que vive, que es incapaz de mostrar preocupación o algo más maternal por ver a su hijo dañado, sino lo contrario.._

__ Vaya, un parche_ murmura solemne_ ¿que pasó?_ pregunta intentando tocarlo_

__ Delly sufrió un accidente_ respondo cortante, simulando que su pregunta fue sincera y creo que le importo._

__ ¿Ugh y se lastimó mucho?_

__ El agua del lago es insoportable en estas fechas, supongo que lo menor fue la hipotermia..._

__ ¿Y esto es por ella?_ comenta divertida_ noto cuanto aprecias a esa niña.._

__ Es una buena amiga madre_ corto sus insinuaciones. Su respuesta es alzar las manos en señal de rendición_ ¿necesitas algo?_ pregunto lo más cortés posible._

_Error, la crispación de su rostro lo demuestra y el ardor certero de su golpe lo confirma._

__ ¿No puedo venir a ver a mis hijos cuando quiero?, ¿cuando los necesito?_ pregunta con tono airado. Volteo el rostro lentamente y doy con su mano estirada frente a mi._

__ Lo siento madre_ digo besando el dorso de su mano._

__ Bien_ señala besando mi frente_ ahora necesito hablar con tu hermana_

__ Está dormida_ respondo en un susurro_ no querrás que la despierte_

__ No es necesario, solo quiero comprobar algo_

__ Madre_ insisto, ganándome otra bofetada. Alcanzo a coger la madera de la barandilla de la escalera cuando me empuja para abrirse paso igualmente hacia mi hermana._

_Mierda._

_Corro alcanzando sus pasos, mis manos logran tomar parte del abrigo negro que cubre la vestimenta que la caracteriza este último tiempo, un vestido blanco._

__ Déjame_ chilla intentando liberarse._

__ Papá está por llegar, no es bueno que estés aquí_ le digo inamovible, ganando otra tanda de golpes que seguro me tendrán mal mañana. No importa, no permitiré que vuelva a tocar a mi hermana._

_La mujer a la que llamo madre me tiene encogido en el piso mientras ahueca mi cuerpo con patadas. No grito, solo resisto, mientras ella no deja de increpar y liberar todo el dolor y descontrol que le genera no haber sido jamás amada por mi padre y que yo sea el resultado de ese desamor._

_El testimonio en vida de su repugnancia. Una falla dentro de sus planes._

_Cuando se harta de gritar incoherencias y desquitarse conmigo, alzo la vista para dar con el rostro inundado en lágrimas de mi hermana. Mi madre no advierte su presencia observando la violenta escena en silencio, sólo se digna a doblarse a llorar, supongo que aún ella siente culpa por golpearme como acostumbra hacerlo. Sus labios ensangrentados por la afrenta de sus dientes se consuelan en mi rostro salpicado de sus besos. No sé que pensar de esto._

__ Perdóname Peeta, perdóname_ suspira aferrándose a mis músculos adoloridos. Su sangre me salpica._

__ Madre..._ digo intentando zafarme. Sólo consigo ganarme más besos._

__ No me odies Peeta, no me odies..._ suplica agónica_ ..no podría resistirlo, jamás podría vivir sin tu perdón_

__ No te odio_ le digo acallando sus más desesperados deseos._

_Ni yo comprendo las emociones que mi madre despierta, ni yo me comprendo ahora aquí con su cuerpo entre mis manos, dejándola picotear cada centímetro de piel visible. Lo que siento por mi madre no lo comprendo, pero sí estoy seguro que aquello no es amor._

_Sus besos terminan cuando el azul oscuro de su mirada dan con el mío. Siempre han sido iguales nuestros ojos y una parte de mi me dice que el reflejo del interior también, yo soy tan igual que ella, con avatares diferentes pero la misma capacidad de hacer tanto mal por un bien preciado. En cuyo caso es el amor.._

_Aún no defino el mío._

__ Siempre tan generoso_ me dice acunando mi rostro_ ...eres el mejor resultado de la combinación entre Charles y yo.._

__ Y eso te vuelve diferente a los ojos del resto, para mí eres especial_ termino con ella. Estás eran las palabras que siempre repetía cuando era apenas un niño. No sé en que momento las olvidó._

_Soportando el dolor estiro los brazos para alcanzar su rostro inundado en lágrimas. Este gesto la conmueve, ejerciendo presión para que el tacto sea mucho más deseoso y mi mano gane un beso de su parte. Mis palabras no creo sean tan afortunadas._

__ Tienes que irte madre_

__ ¿Me quieres?_ pregunta como si tuviera razón para hacerlo_ ¿soy digna de tu amor?_

_Esto si no lo puedo responder, mi silencio abruma la calma._

__ ¡Eres mi hijo!.._ protesta_ ...¡eres mi hijo!..mío tú eres mío Peeta Mellark, yo te engendré, yo te dí vida, yo cuidé de ti...es que no lo entiendes...todo es por ti_

__ Madre..._ intento calmarla. Busco con la mirada el paradero de Prim y me alivia no encontrarla en el umbral de la puerta._

__ ¡Eres mío Peeta!...eres mío y yo soy tuya, eres todo lo verdadero que poseo, ¡eres todo lo que tengo!, lo único completamente mío.._

__ Y tu eres mi madre_ la consuelo_ siempre serás por completo nuestra madre_

__ ¡SOLO TUYA!_ chilla con veneno_ ¡SOLO TUYA...TUYA...TUYA...!...DE NADIE MÁS..._

__ Calma mamá_ intento sosegar su enajenación. No quiero que Prim la escuche una vez más hablando de su desamor_ ...es mejor que te vayas..._ añado  
_

__ Siempre pensando en tu hermana antes que en cualquier cosa, solo eso me bastaba_

__ Prim está dormida, ya te dije_

__ Prim..Prim...Prim...Prim_ ironiza con voz asqueada_ siempre es la linda y tierna Primrose, postergaste el amor por mí para cuidar de ella...ni siquiera eso me salió bien después de todo_

__ De qué hablas_ pregunto aturdido por este último comentario. Sus ojos llenos de rencor me inmovilizan._

__ Tu padre no me ama..._ comenta tirando de mí a un lado_...y no estoy segura que alguna vez lo haya hecho, jamás me amó..._

__ No.._ detengo su andar ligero con dirección al cuarto de Primrose. Termino chocando con la pared cuando se deshace de mí furiosa por la osadía. El golpe me deja sin aire en los pulmones._

__ ¡PERO ME CASÉ CON ÉL Y LE DÍ UN HIJO!_ llora amargamente_ UN HIJO... PENSÉ QUE TODO SE SOLUCIONARÍA CUANDO POR FIN TUVIERA A SU RUBIO Y PERFECTO HIJO DE OJOS AZULES, HASTA QUE ADVERTÍ QUE LO QUE EN VERDAD QUERÍA ERA A UNA NIÑA...EL MALDITO QUERÍA A UNA NIÑA Y ESA HIJA DE PUTA LA IBA A TENER..._

_Me encojo mientras recibo todo su dolor a punta de golpes._

__ QUE IMPORTA SER GUAPA, QUE IMPORTA TENER TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGO...SER UNA LUSIC Y DAR AL HIJO MÁS HERMOSO Y PERFECTO, FUTURO HEREDERO DE NUESTROS BIENES...¡QUE IMPORTA!...¡MALDICIÓN!...¡QUE IMPORTA!...SI TU PADRE AUN ASÍ NO ME AMA_

__ ¡Y POR ESO TE ROBASTE A LA NIÑA!_ grito desesperado y enfurecido por su declaración. Mi palabras la detienen de golpe_ ESA FUE LA EXCUSA QUE USASTE PARA ROBAR EL AMOR DE OTRA PERSONA_

__ Cómo.._ susurra. Sus manos se mantienen empuñadas y la expresión de horror manifiesta la locura del momento. Jamás debí decirle esto_ cómo..._

_Me alejo hasta quedar de pie frente a la entrada al cuarto de mi hermana._

__ Es hora de que te retires, papá no tarda en volver..._

__ Cómo_ repite secamente. Son críticos los niveles de odio en su voz_ ¡Cómo Peeta!_

__ Escuché una de tus conversaciones..._ explico_

__ ¿Escuchaste?_

__...Cómo dabas órdenes para sacar al bebé del Distrito y el número de tus contactos a..._

__ ¡No mientas!_ gruñe impidiendo que termine. Sus manos acribillan la piel de mis brazos mientras su mirada indaga mi interior. Veo en sus ojos completa locura._

__ No miento, eso fue lo que oí, tú mandaste a robar a la niña y en su momento no entendí porqué pero ahora veo tus sentimientos egoístas, tu desazón, tu amargura por ser madre de un hijo que no te sirvió para alcanzar tus interesas..._

__ No digas eso_

__ ¡Sabes que es cierto!_ me desahogo_ lo sabes...acabas de confirmarlo, nunca se trató de enseñarme a hacer las cosas bien y ser dura con mi educación...tú querías que fuera perfecto, el hijo perfecto para que papá me amara y por lo tanto te amara a ti también pero él odia todo esto,...odia la perfección...¡la tuya y la mía!_

__ ¡Cállate!_ me abofetea. Mis manos temblorosas calman el ardor más no mis lágrimas._

__ ¡Tu no sabes lo que es amar a un hijo!_ le reprocho. La congoja de mi corazón me domina a cada instante y ahora mismo se consuela a través de las palabras. No hay cabida para los secretos_ tu tampoco me amas, tal como mi padre no te ama a ti, tal como yo mismo no te amo..._

_Sus manos forman una cerradura en torno a mi cuello, el aire es un doloroso compuesto que lucha hacerse paso hacia el interior. Mi manos un instrumento inútil. Hago todo lo posible por librarme, pero sólo me agita en vez de ayudarme. Sus ojos llenos de ira y sin remordimiento alguno se empecinan sobre ese punto donde quema la presión que fuerzan sus dedos. _

__ No te odio_ gimo con dificultad_ pero tampoco te amo_

_Este es el fin, este es el punto aparte de una historia donde mi papel se ha terminado. Ya no tengo un rol que cumplir, mi padre volverá pronto y con mi muerte lo libraré de años de tortura y tormento. Daré libertad a mi hermana.  
Mis ojos apenas distinguen el contorno del rostro enardecido de mi madre, estoy llorando, pero no por los motivos que cree mi corazón sino como respuesta al par de pasos que resuenan en el ambiente_

__ ¡Peeta!_ grita pegándose a la espalda de nuestra madre_ ¡suéltalo!...¡déjalo!_

__ No_ gimo previo a caer al piso._

_Escucho las descargas de esa mujer y los chillidos de Prim al recibir sus golpes. Mi cuerpo se desploma agotado de tanto drama en busca de aire. Ya no hay interés en lo que dice la razón.  
Me arrastro como puedo hasta donde veo pobremente el reflejo de Prim arrodillada en el piso. Mi madre centra todo el odio en los golpes que propina en el vientre de mi pequeña, sus lágrimas me dan la fuerza que necesito para ponerme en pie._

__ ¡Suéltala!...¡déjala!_ tiro provocando que caiga de espaldas. Mi hermana no responde cuando le hablo, sólo gime de dolor y limpia los hilos de sangre que le abandonan._

__ ¡ESTÚPIDOS!-...SON UN PAR DE CRÍOS ESTÚPIDOS E INÚTILES_ chilla mi madre mientras se levanta_ ...SI TU NO ME SERVISTE DE NADA, LA CRÍA QUE TE SIGUIÓ SOLO EMPEORÓ LAS COSAS...ME ROBÓ EL AMOR DE MI MARIDO Y EL DE MI HIJO_

__ ¡Somos tus hijos!_ exclamo sosteniendo el cuerpo de mi hermana_ ...Por Dios, si tienes algo de amor por nosotros vete_

__ Tu papá es el culpable.._ murmura más para sí misma_ tu padre es el culpable de todo esto y aún así soy yo a la que odias.._

__ No metas a papá en esto_

__ ...Es débil, cobarde, el miserable que arruinó mi vida y la de mi hijo...un mal nacido...un maldito_

__ Papá no hizo nada, tu causaste esto_ resuena la voz de Prim en mi espalda. Sus ojitos entrecerrados forman conexión conmigo al ras del hombro. No entiendo como hay en ellos tanta determinación_ ...la maldita eres tú_

__ Cállate_ brama mi madre con los ojos salidos_ ...calla a esa insolente antes que tenga que volver a reprenderle por hablar así de su madre_

__ ¡Tu no eres mi madre!_ grita mi pequeña desde mi hombro._

_No sé que pensar en estos momentos, mi corazón bombea a mil por horas. Hay un lapso de tiempo donde pierdo la noción buscando sentido a las declaraciones de mi hermana, cuando vuelvo de ello es demasiado tarde para hacer algo más, además de caer con el cuerpo de Prim a mi espalda.  
Su gritito de dolor taladra mis oídos, entonces ruedo hasta donde está para perderme una última vez en sus ojos sinceros_

__ Te amo Peeta_ susurra lastimeramente_

_Yo.._

_Y entonces todo se vuelve negro._

_._

* * *

_._

_¡Peeta!...¡Peeta!...¡Peeta dónde estás!...¡Peeta!...¡Prim!..._

_¡Prim!_

_¡Peeta!_

__ ¡Peeta!...oh Dios mío...que pasó..que te hicieron...¡Peeta!...¡Peeta!_

_No veo, no siento, y muero de ganas de poder hablar, de poder gritar, de poder salir de este sopor._

__ ¡Primrose!...¡Primrose!_

_Princesa_

__ ¡Primrose!...Oh Dios mío..._

_Princesa_

__ ¿Charles?...¡Charles!...tienes que venir, tienes que volver..._

_Princesa por favor, busca a mi hermana...encuentra a mi hermana...mi hermana..._

__ Peeta...Peeta está muy mal y no sé donde pueda estar Prim, ni tu mujer..._

_Primrose...mi hermana...busca a mi hermana..._

__ No llamaré a una ambulancia, yo lo cuidaré, llamaré a Haymitch...no tardes_

_Mi hermana_

__ Peeta..mi pequeño_

_No vayas por agua...princesa...no...tienes que salir de aquí...ah...duele, el agua está fría...por favor princesa no, no tires mi ropa, por favor no me muevas...duele...duele...duele mucho...odio el olor a sangre, odio el olor de mi sangre.._

__ Mi niño...que te hicieron...por Dios, que te hicieron.._

_No llores princesa, no llores por mí no lo merezco...no lo merezco...ah..tienes que buscar...tienes que buscar a mi hermana...tienes que buscarla...mi hermana..._

__ Prim._

__ ¡Peeta!...Peeta.._

__ Prim_ repito_ Prim_

__ Peeta, no hables..no hables..._

__ Prim_ repito cuando por fin puedo verla_ Prim, dónde está Prim_

__ No..no lo sé...no lo sé...las busqué por todas partes pero no hay rastro de ella.._

__ Mi madre..._ me quejo cuando al fin logro quedar sentado_ mi madre...tiene que estar con ella_

__ Estel les hizo esto_ afirma con voz apagada. Espero que mis ojos transmitan la respuesta mientras me preparo para poder ponerme en pie. El dolor agudo me deja sin aliento._

__ No Peeta, no..._

__ Está muy oscuro_ observo, la habitación de mi hermana la ilumina nada más las fuentes externas, la luna, y no el alumbrado de la casa._

__ Se cortó la luz hace un rato, la lluvia está pegando fuerte_ acota mirando los árboles batirse al son del viento._

__ No, no es eso_

__ Tenemos que salir de aquí_ repara la urgencia de mi voz_ llamaré a Haymitch_

__ No me iré sin mi hermana_

__ Peeta..._ dice comprensiva_ ...iré por unas velas, buscaremos donde pueda estar escondida...mientras llama a Haymitch, tu padre no tarda en venir también_

__ Iré contigo_

__ No..._ me dice aprensiva_ cariño estás herido, esto no te hace bien_

__ Ella puede volver..._ me aguanto las lágrimas mientras me dejo fundir en un abrazo cálido y doloroso que me desarma_...no vayas, no te alejes_

__ Ey...voy a estar bien, todo va a estar bien...no permitiré que nada malo te suceda, nada va a pasar lo prometo...lo prometo_

_Y entonces sale, me abandona depositando un tierno beso sobre mi frente. El dolor me cruza el pecho, pero es mucho peor que el dolor físico y los vestigios del amor de mi madre. Mi dolor lo causa mi falta. Yo también soy débil.  
Me remuevo buscando alguna señal de lo que sucedió en mi inconsciencia, algo que advierta lo que pudo pasar con el destino de mi hermana en manos de la loca que tengo por madre. El terror hace dominio de mi cuerpo._

__ ¿Prim?_ llamo entre gemidos y jadeos_ ¿Prim?_

_Tengo que llegar a mi cuarto, tengo que buscar a mi hermana, tengo que salvar la información que sacó Delly por mí, tengo que...tengo que...tengo que moverme, dar un paso para aterrizar en el suelo totalmente aquejado de mis molestias físicas. Me falta el aire, mi corazón se acelera y mis manos no tienen fuerza para tirar de mí hasta el pasillo. Bajo la cama de mi hermana descansa una caja similar a la que me entregara hoy por la mañana junto con la cadena. Mi primera reacción es tocarla, tomarla entre mis manos, salvar aquel objeto también y cuidarlo como si se tratara de ella...pero no puedo, no puedo más que intentar jadear y controlar los espasmos de tos; la alfombra se tiñe con mi sangre, pasos silencian mi tormento._

__ ¿Peeta?_

**_Crush_**

_Escucho un golpe seco y certero silenciando también la voz de la princesa. Su cuerpo se desploma de bruces, el fuego de la vela alcanza las telas de mi hermana. Soy consciente del calor del fuego que se propaga por la habitación, el rostro desfigurado de la princesa comienza a hincharse tras el golpe. Un par de manos frías tiran de mí, me sacan fuera donde el humo y las llamas no puedan alcanzarme, donde el calor no me condene a una muerte cruel y dolorosa que no tendría reparos en recibir, la condena es seguir con vida. Pronto mi peor pesadilla me abandona en lo que creo es la habitación de mi padre. Deja caer el peso de mis piernas al igual que el envase con gasolina que porta una de sus manos. Nos mira, nos desecha, esparce su húmeda maldad sobre mi cuerpo besando mis labios con las intenciones de un amante..._

__ Vives porque te amo_ susurra muy cerca_ vives porque eres mío Peeta Mellark, siempre serás mío._

__ ¿Peeta?_ zumba la voz grave de mi padre_ ¿Peeta?_

**_Fly me to the moon_**

**_Let me play among the stars_**

**_Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars_**

**_In other words, hold my hand_**

**_In other words, darling_**

**_...kiss me..._**

_Una sonrisa, una sonrisa de maldad._

__ ¡Peeta!...¡Primrose!...¿Rose?...¡Peeta!_ insiste mi padre. Su voz se escucha cada vez más cerca._

**_Llena mi corazón con canciones_**

**_Y déjame cantar por siempre jamás_**

**_Tu eres todo lo que que busco_**

**_Tu eres todo lo que anhelo_**

**_Todo lo que idolatro y adoro_**

**_En otras palabras, por favor es verdad_**

**_En otras palabras..._**

**_Te amo_**

**__ _**_¡Peeta!_ vuelve a gritar._

_El resonar de sus pasos me alerta, el aletear siniestro del respirar de mi opresor me destroza.  
_

_No lo hagas padre, no vengas_

__ ¡Peeta!_

_Pro favor no lo hagas_

__ ¿Rose?...¡¿Rose?!_

**_En otras palabras...en otras palabras_**

**_yo te amo_**

__ ¡ESTEL!_

**_¡BANG! ¡pam, pam!_**

_Un disparo lacónico..._

_Sangre derramada..._

_Rostro contraído..._

_Sonrisa siniestra, una mujer siniestra..._

_... Y el filo de una navaja que se hunde con frecuencia..._

_En el pecho de mi padre._

**_... In other words .._**

**_I love you_**

_._

* * *

.

_**02 de noviembre  
****Año 2007**  
_

__ ¿Ella está bien?_

__ Sobrevivió.._

__ Ya_

**_El tiempo puede curar la angustia de las heridas que dejaste, pero la perdida jamás será reparada._**

**_Descansa_****_ en paz_**

**_Primrose Mellark_**

**_(1996-2006)_**

_Un ángel con alas caídas resguarda el lugar simbólico, los restos de mi hermana jamás fueron hallados. El ramillete de flores blancas que envió mi abuela se marchita bajo la sombra de un cerezo, a escasos metros distingo sobre la tumba de mis padres a esos pájaros cantores._

**_Fly me to the moon_**

**_Let me play among the stars_**

**_Let me see what spring is like  
..On a-Jupiter and Mars.._**

_Cierro los ojos y ahí están esas imágenes, la canción por sí sola es capaz de reabrir las heridas y sacar al demonio de la venganza. Los pájaros continúan con la dulce melodía, aquella bajo la cual sucumbió mi padre en manos de..._

_._

_SANGRE_

_.._

_UN CORAZÓN_

_..._

_"Es irónico que lo que siempre quise en mis manos lo obtenga de este modo, a costa de una vida...pero así quisiste que resultaran las cosas cariño y ahora ni tú ni nadie me robará el amor de mi hijo"_

_..._

_SANGRE_

_.._

_UN ROSTRO MANCHADO EN SANGRE_

_._

_"Peeta es mío idiota, tu nunca lo quisiste, tu nunca quisiste a nadie más que a esa maldita hija de puta...Rose Everdeen...esto lo hago por mi hijo, por el nosotros del futuro, por mí Mellark...por Peeta. Ni tú ni nadie me robará su amor...Peeta me ama, Peeta me amará como tú jamás lo hiciste...ni tú, ni rose, ni Primrose lo quietaran de mi lado...Peeta es mío, Peeta me pertenece"_

_..._

_VISCOSIDAD_

_.._

_UN BESO_

_._

_"Peeta"_

_"Tú no eres mi madre"_

_._

_DISPARO_

_.._

_MUERTE_

_..._

_ASESINATO_

_._

__ Peeta_ me dice Delly alcanzando mi mano. Su calor consuela mi mente deteriorada, su resistencia me anima a continuar soportando toda esta mentira._

__ Siento la muerte de tu madre_ digo estrechando su mano con la mía._

_Los pájaros siguen cantando_

__ Suicidio_ susurra_ no vale la pena mentir entre nosotros_

__ Ya, suicidio_ me corrijo_ lamento...lamento todo lo que pasó_ estrecho su mano, Delly suspira sonoramente cortando el ritmo de los sinsajos. La canción termina, pero no esta pesadilla._

__ Mi madre se buscó sola todo lo que le pasó, ella se lo debía a la princesa_ asiente estrechando mi mano, la presión de nuestra unión nos aleja de la locura, nos mantiene en lucidez_...te habría perdido de no ser por ella, que bueno que fue tras los pasos de tu padre_ añade_

__ Sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos, eso siempre se cumple..._ digo cansado de recurrir al dolor para no perderme en el mundo del odio_ ...yo también pagaré algún día por matar a mi madre_

__ Algún día_ repite Dell aflojando sus dedos. Mi miedo a perderme me hace retener su mano con la mía_ ...algún día todo se va a arreglar Peeta_

__ No mientras el daño persista, tengo que cerrar...esto.._

__ Tienes que encontrarla a ella_ repara un aturdido Finn. Sus pasos no son más que un susurro sobre el césped que cubre el cementerio. El calor de su voz cantarina la alegoría de su propio tormento_...y hacerlo es más difícil que apostarle al cielo_

__ Nosotros buscaremos los restos de Primrose_ interviene Delly, ignorando las evidentes súplicas de Finn_ ...tú encárgate de encontrar a la otra chica...Katniss...Katniss Everdeen_

__ Mmm, también guardaré el paradero de la princesa_ volteo a verla. Sus ojos azul cielo traen a flote los recuerdos de mi hermana_ ...ustedes solo hagan lo que esté a su alcance._

__ Iremos contigo_ intenta una vez más Finn previo a que esta reunión finalice. Sus palabras me atormentan por sobre calmarme y su mirada llena de dolor debilita mis convicciones. Él tiene razón, deberíamos permanecer unidos pero..._

__ No, sería demasiado peligroso_

__ Tú eres el principal afectado_ replica buscando apoyo de Delly_ tú más que nosotros corre grave riesgo_

__ Por eso he disidido vivir en el Distrito 4, desde ahí haré las investigaciones...ustedes también deben dispersarse_ destaco esta última parte_ ¿Delly?_

__ No te preocupes por mí, viviré con Sae y Wiress_

__ Bien_ asiento_ ¿Finn?_

__ No estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta nada de lo que haces, lo que harás...Peeta, es peligroso tu madre no hizo esto sola y si descubren que.._

__ Lo sé, por eso ustedes sabrán solo lo necesario, la muerte de mis padres deben seguir siendo mi culpa a los ojos de este pueblo, eso bajará sus defensas._

__ ¿Y?_ pregunta molesto_ ¿En que ayuda eso?...nada asegura que la encuentres, ni siquiera hay certeza que Rose Everdeen se salve y a eso sumale que Haymitch la busca hasta bajo las piedras..._

__ Ella va a estar bien, hoy la trasladamos a..._

__ ¡Eso da igual Peeta!...¿es que no lo ves?...¿es que no notas que seguir con esto es como mantener con vida el legado de tu madre?, quizás aquella chica sea feliz en su otra vida, quizás sea mejor para ella no enterarse de nada..._

__ Cómo crees que..._

__ ¡Y cómo crees tú que se pondrá ella al saber que su madre casi muere quemada y que tiene una hermana cuyos restos aún no encontramos!...que me dices eh...que me dices...ya basta Peeta, ya basta de esta mierda...sólo terminaras enfermo si sigues con esto_

__ Finnick_

__ Basta Peeta_ alza la voz_ hazlo por Primrose...ella te quería_

__ Y murió protegiendo la verdad, no seré yo quien mate su esfuerzo_

__ Encontrarlas y reunirlas será como creer en los milagros por favor, y mantener oculta esta verdad una bomba de tiempo, olvídalo Peeta, olvídalo, no veré a mi amigo perder la razón por culpa de un fin obsoleto...no yo estoy contigo en esto_

__ Entonces no lo hagas, no quiero obligarte a nada, solo pido tu silencio_ respondo lo más calmo posible. Lo último que quiero en estos momentos es perder amigo. Porque Finnick no me va a abandonar, Finnick no lo haría, él.._

__ Eso tendrás_ confirma el mayor de mis miedos_...yo no te conozco Mellark, mi amigo no se entregaría al juicio público sin luchar por su nombre, mi amigo no arriesgaría tanto por un fin egoísta_

__ ¿Mi fin es egoísta?_ pregunto algo molesto._

__ Lo es y no te das cuenta, en el fondo actúas igual que tu madre, pensando que al hacer esto todo terminará en paz cuando lo que tienes que hacer es perdonarte...ya no lo hiciste Peeta, callaste cuando debiste haber hablado, quisiste arreglar algo en vez de pedir ayuda, tu egoísmo, tus ganas de remediar todo causó el desenlace mortal...respondeme algo, ¿esto alguna vez fue un juego?_

_Un juego, todo partió así, todo comenzó buscando secretos y terminamos de esta forma...No, esto aún no termina, el juego recién está comenzando..._

__ Aun es un juego_ contesto distante, ganándome su decepción. Finnick resopla hastiado._

__ Entonces buena suerte con ello, yo estoy fuera y Delly también_

__ No decidas por mí_ lo frena mi amiga_...abandonar a Peeta no es lo correcto._

__ ¿Vas a permitir que ella también se exponga?_ me pregunta Finnick con enfado_ ¿lo harás?, arrastrará tu egoísmo también a una buena amiga, a una de las pocas personas que te ama en este pueblo...estás enfermo_ termina golpeándome en el rostro. _

_Escucho que Delly grita, mis manos acarician la humedad del pasto y descargo en ellas la rabia que pueda generar su conducta. Es mi amigo a pesar de todo, su actuar es respuesta a la preocupación. _

__ Delly sabe lo que hace_ digo levantándome_ ..y yo también, si quieres irte Finn no te detendré, solo te pido que no digas nada_

__ ¡Tú madre se me aparece cada noche mierda!_ gime mi amigo con dolor_ ...un año de tragedia y ella sigue visitándome, ha muerto gente Peeta, otros han terminado en el psiquiátrico, cómo esperas que apoye esto, como quieres que apoye tus ideales cuando el final no anuncia nada bueno, no hay forma posible de que esto termine bien_

__ Sae arreglará lo de las visiones_ le consuela Dell_ ella nos protegerá a todos, Haymitch, Peeta, Wiress, todos quienes tenían información o sospechan algo._

__ Tú serás la mayor afectada_ le recuerdo a mi amiga, Delly me sonríe y estira la mano para unirnos en un abrazo necesitado_ Lo siento, lo siento..._

__ No, tú no tienes la culpa sino mi madre por heredarme esta capacidad_

__ No permitas jamás que se apodere de tu cuerpo_ susurro apretándola contra mí, como si con esto le protegiera de lo que se avecina. _

__ No lo haré, pero tu promete tener mucho cuidado_ susurra desde la curvatura de mi cuello. Solo asiento por respuesta. _

_Pronto el abrazo termina en un par de brazos que nos rodean, Finnick ha crecido bastante este último año. Le escucho llorar, siento a Delly respirar sobre mi piel y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento afortunado de estar vivo, vivir me permite conocerles y conocerles ser dueño de su amistad y esto es un vínculo que no se rompe fácilmente; amor de hermanos, mi verdadera familia. _

__ Cuidaré del fuerte de los secretos_ susurra Finn en mi oído antes de partir_ ...pero no prometo volver a hablarte cuando vuelvas, si algo te sucede no podría con la culpa_

__ Creí que el culpable era yo_ sonrío sin ganas. Mi padre tenia razón, tiendo a hacer chistes de las cosas malas_

__ No, la culpa me cae encima por no tener el don para convencerte..._ me dice y sella sus palabras con un beso_...también por este beso, es lo más gay que he hecho_ añade sonriente y se pierde camino abajo dando espacio a Delly para su despedida. _

__ Yo si estaré ahí cuando vuelvas y cuidaré de la casa de tu padre_

__ Gracias_ le sonrío. Delly acorta los pasos nos separan para dejar sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. _

__ ¿Siempre seré tu amiga verdad?_ susurra con voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalinos. Ese mar azulado anuncia lágrimas y yo no puedo soportarlo, no puedo soportar que Prim llore, no puedo dejar que mi hermana sufra por mi culpa. Prim, mi pequeña..._

**_Puede que salte al cielo_**

**_creyendo ir al infierno_**

**_perder no impide apostar_**

**_tienes que ser un milagro_**

_"Te amo Peeta"_

__ Yo también te amo_ le digo por fin. Mis manos viajan a su rostro, mis labios a su frente_ Yo también te amo_

_Entonces abro los ojos y el rostro de mi hermana vuelve a ser Delly, siempre fue Delly, siempre ella para mí aunque no puedo conceder el beso de sus sueños, donde yo le pertenezco. _

**_._**

**_...Puede que salte y me arrastre.._**

**_cielo, efecto retardante_**

**_ceder permite hablar_**

**_... tienes que ser un milagro..._**

_05 de Enero, 2008  
Señor Mellark, lamento informarle que  
La chica que busca..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_10 de Febrero 2008  
...Hemos buscado en el Distrito 13  
donde tenía contactos su madre, los fondos  
Mellark ahora son inversión de..._

_..._

_._

_..._

**_._**

**_..En donde estés_**

**_cuando quiera abrazarte_**

**_y como estés ya estoy ahí_**

**_...el sol entre tus labios...  
_**

**_soy el sol_**

_21 de Marzo 2008  
...Su abuela nos ayudó con un anuario, la  
señora Portia del Distrito 7 fue..._

_..._

_._

_..._

_04 de Agosto 2008  
...Las inversiones de su madre  
pasaron al mando de su hermana,  
¿sabe de su presencia?.._

_..._

_._

_..._

_18 de septiembre 2009  
...Se ha puesto en venta la casa que  
era de su madre, el comprador.._

_..._

_._

_..._

_31 de Octubre 2009  
... Hay rastro de la niña en el distrito 5_

_..._

_._

_..._

_02 de Noviembre 2010  
¿No vendrás?, ha pasado tiempo desde la  
última vez, y la tumba de tus padres  
pierde brillo; ni Finn ni yo nos acercamos  
como dijiste. La gente parece olvidar por  
fin la tragedia de Sinsajo y la familia Snow  
por fin cumple el sueño de capitalizar  
el poder sobre el Distrito, tu familia no se la  
ponía fácil. Todo ha cambiado, el fuerte se vuelve  
viejo y las tardes vacías sin tu presencia. Éramos  
unos niños, aún lo somos..._

_..._

_._

_..._

**_... Puede que salte del cielo..._**

**_ seguro de ir al infierno_**

**_ceder no es perder_**

**_juro que eres un milagro_**

**.**

_05 Julio, 2011  
...La chica vive en el Distrito 1_

_..._

_._

_..._

_07 de septiembre, 2011  
__HOTEL MORPHINE  
__...Su nombre es Katniss Trinket...__  
_

**_En donde estés_**

**_cuando quiera abrazarte_**

**_y como estés ya estoy ahí_**

**_la luna entre tus labios  
_**

**_soy la luna_**

**_._**

_CANELA_

_..._

_MERLOT GRAN RESERVA AÑO 2009 _

_..._

_LA CHICA DE OJOS GRISES_

_..._

_HA VUELTO AL DISTRITO 12_

_..._

**_Doy luz por reflejar_**

**_._**

_02/12/2012_

_"Te amo Peeta"_

_Me dice con voz sincera y llena de dolor. ¿Amar duele?, Finn me lo advirtió nada bueno iba a terminar de esto, fui egoísta y amar definitivamente nos cega. _

_Creo que ahora entiendo un poco a mis padres_

_"Yo también te amo... te amo desde siempre...hasta el último rincón de tu ser...mi amor por ti es inmensurable...temible...sin barreras...ni espacio suficiente para contenerlo..._

**_._**

**_soy tu , tu eres yo_**

**_._**

_Preciosa..._

_Nunca olvides que te amo_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Los límites de silencio**

.

_Gale_

Me mira como si traspasara cada célula de mi cuerpo, sonríe como quien se sabe vencedor de una batalla y asiste al frente nada más para ver correr sangre. Ése es Gale, un depredador en busca de sangre. Yo soy la presa.  
Mis muñecas resienten la presión de la cuerda que deja mis puños inmóviles, los fuerzo, pero de nada sirve si lo que alcanzo a ver de mis pies atados a las patas de la silla revela un nudo más allá de mi conocimiento en ellos; en teoría, para mí solo existe el nudo ciego. Le sigo con la mirada mientras se desplaza por mi habitación con soltura, como si hubiese estado aquí antes, como si le conociera. No quiero ni pensar, ni ponerme en estas condiciones a debatir internamente como es que sucedió esto, así que me limito a reconocer todo sorprendiéndome al ver el cambio en la disposición de las cosas. Los muebles están ubicados de la misma forma que cuando llegué por primera vez al Distrito 12.

Gale debe advertir mi extrañeza, puesto que toma asiento en mi cama con las piernas abiertas, mientras aguarda un tiempo deliberadamente largo para encender un cigarrillo. Me reprendo internamente por alguna vez haberme fijado en este ser humano.

_ Supongo que te extraña_ me dice, soltando una nube de humo contaminante y cancerígeno_...espero no te moleste el cambio.

¿Qué hago?

¿Debo entablar una charla con él?

¿Debo seguirle el juego y lograr que me libere?

¿Grito?, ¿pido ayuda?

¿Peeta me estará buscando?

Mierda, todo lo proceso de una vez arrancándome dolores de cabeza y una risa tonta a mi entrevistador; seguro que tengo los engranes expuestos de tanto que craneo una forma para salir de aquí. Finalmente opto por permanecer en silencio como hacen los detenidos, deseando que nada de lo que diga será usado en mi contra y por el contrario, esperando contar con la suerte que siempre me abandona, para que se cabree y cuente de una vez que se trae entre manos.

Mi mirada cae a la mancha de sangre, esa sobre mis rodillas, recordando que debo pensar muy bien en cada paso que daré. Rayos, hay una sensación de desprotección que se ha instalado en mí desde que literalmente mi lugar está en los brazos de Peeta. Dependo de él para todo, para vivir, para respirar, para ser feliz y hasta para sentirme segura...como si le conociera desde siempre...como si ese fuera su trabajo desde siempre; velar por mí y hacerme sentir protegida de todo mal. ¿Esto es normal?, ¿lo es que me sienta de este modo?. Se me nubla el horizonte nada más estar aquí atada e impotente sin él. Tiempo atrás habría sacado coraje de donde no lo tenía y me habría plantado con intrepidez delante de la situación y habría zafado de todo esto, lo habría hecho bien. Sin embargo ahora mi cuerpo y mi alma se encuentran en una situación muy distinta, soy otra persona, quizás aquella mujer que siempre debí ser, una sobreviviente, un ser amado y que tiene a quien amar, quizás después de todo Peeta y yo sí éramos piezas perdidas de un puzzle. Dos complementos imperfectos que juntos no lo son, porque la perfección por sí sola no existe, porque la perfección consiste en sobrellevar los defectos del otro sin perder un brazo en el intento, y eso es justo lo que tenemos Peeta y yo.

_ Peeta...Peeta...Peeta

La voz de Gale me saca de mis cavilaciones, me sorprende verlo sobre sus rodillas muy cerca mío con la vista fija en mi rostro, mis ojos, mis labios...

_ Seguro estabas pensando en Peeta, ¿no es verdad?_ Uf, su voz es terriblemente corrosiva y esa mirada, guarda un odio que jamás había visto en él, es casi la misma que me dio en la graduación, pero ahora noto algo más siniestro. Una verdad oculta tras esos enormes ojos grises..._ ¡RESPONDE!_ me grita, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mis rodillas; el dolor es instantáneo.

_ ¡Sí!_ chillo acongojada. El dolor de mi cabeza explota proporcional al grito que libero. Gale se ve satisfecho_ ...sí estaba pensando en él, siempre pienso en él...siempre...

_ ¡ZORRA!_ me grita tras abofetearme_ ...de la que me salvé al no meterme contigo, eres una zorra, una puta al igual que la madre que te parió, una perdida..._ reprocha enérgico.

_ Ya, bien que te gustaba ese lado mío y ni chistabas cuando mis atenciones eran para ti..._ corto su discurso en cuanto me recupero del golpe_...puede que sea una zorra pero tú eres un maldito, un cobarde, un perdedor y ni Peeta ni yo tenemos la culpa al respecto...

Eso lo aturde un momento, pero luego recupera el objetivo y me gano otro golpe mucho más certero que el anterior; al menos con éste sí me sacó sangre. Me muerdo el labio para no llorar y pienso en todo el odio que le tengo a este ser humano para no temblar, no frente a él, no en su presencia. Ya me reconfortaré luego en brazos de Peeta por el dolor presente..

_ ...Y hay que sumarle a tu larga lista de "atributos" que eres un poco hombre..._ digo con ironía, a lo que él responde carcajeándose.

_ Seguro Peeta es mejor hombre que yo..._ lo saca al baile de nuevo. No me gusta ese tonito suyo...no sé, me recuerda a cuando uno habla en plan "no tienes ni idea" y para mí todos los secretos fueron resueltos. No podría aguantar que me vengan con otra cosa más ahora...

_ Peeta.._ susurro vigilando su reacción_...sin duda Peeta es mil veces mejor ser humano que tú, él no haría esto, no golpearía a una mujer..._ añado con enfado, cuando su rostro no es más mordaz porque si no la sonrisa idiota que tiene le cruza el rostro completo. Mierda como me estoy enojando en estos momentos..._no tendría que recurrir a artimañas tan bajas para retenerme, a ti no te queda de otra porque eres un miserable..

_ Bájate de la nube zorrita.._ me presiona las mejillas con violencia_ ...no voy a negar que me sigue gustando esta carita tuya y estos labios sin duda han sido los mejores que he besado_ dice tocándolos con el pulgar_...pero yo soy un Hawthorne, no me meto con zorras..

_ Si, Clove es una santa.._ me burlo de su comentario_...ya vete a la mierda Gale.._ gruño hastiada de su discurso barato, girando violentamente para soltarme de él. Gale presa mi rostro sin contemplaciones.

_ Típico de una zorra_ presiona mis mejillas_...siempre creyendo que son mejores que el resto cuando no son más que una escoria, se está ganando bronca esta boquita_ susurra a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, para luego lamer la piel de mi cara y terminar en mi boca.

Lo único a lo que atino es a morderle

_ PUTA ZORRA_ gruñe alzando la mano. Yo me preparo para el golpe.

_ ¡GALE!_ resuena una voz a su espalda.

No tengo palabras cuando Messalla se hace camino entre las sombras deteniéndose justo frente a mí.

_ Ven aquí_ le dice usando un tono poco usual en ella. Gale la mira con reproche pero no dice nada_...¿está atada?

_ Tal como pediste_ susurra éste cabizbajo.

_ Entonces no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes irte..

_ Pero mamá_ protesta Gale. ¿Oh mi Dios se puede ser más nene a su edad?_...tú me dijiste que..

_ Sí, pero ahora no..._ responde Messalla de mala forma_...cuando termine podrás hacerle lo que quieras..._ dice lanzándome una mirada que me hace temblar. Gale sonríe satisfecho.

_ Vale, te espero hasta entonces zorrita_ susurra sobre mi oído y se retira luego de aspirar mi aroma.

Messalla espera hasta que Gale salga para acercarse con paso decidido hasta la silla. De la parte trasera de los pantalones ajustados que viste saca un cuchillo. ¿Para esto me querían?, ¿para asesinarme?, ¿sabrá Messalla sobre la relación clandestina de Boggs y Effie?, ¿por eso me culpan?. Mierda, mil teoría me cruzan la mente mientras la veo acercarse y todas igual de ridículas...no creo que quiera cortarme a trocitos...no, Messalla es más del tipo de ser humano que deja que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ella, o al menos así la veo. Rayos, esa sonrisa...sí definitivo sabe lo de Effie pero no creo que esta sea su forma de vengarse...

_¡A quien engaño!... Esta definitivamente es su venganza. _

Messalla juega con el filo pasándolo sobre la piel de mi rostro, luego baja hasta mi abdomen. En ningún momento rompe el silencio, mientras yo me esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo de la respiración y no mostrarme demasiado angustiada. La verdad es que me muero de miedo. Sin notar como, la mujer está a mi espalda llevando la cuchilla a mi cuello. Siento el calor de su respiración y luego el susurro en mi oreja. Sus palabras no las comprendo.

_ Te mataría ahora mismo si por mí fuera, tienes suerte que la buena madre quiera conocerte..

Y entonces caen primero las manos, luego las piernas, finalmente mi cintura.

No había notado los tres puntos que me mantenían atada, Messalla es muy cautelosa en ir sacando vuelta tras vuelta las dos sogas que me dejaban inmóvil en mi sitio. Escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente y entonces la voz de Portia corta el ambiente tenso, dejándome inmersa en un profundo dolor.  
_¿Portia?...Portia también está envuelta en esto.._

_ ¿Me mandaste a llamar?_ pregunta al aire sin cruzar jamás su mirada con la mía.

_ Sí_ responde Messalla alejándose_ atiende sus heridas, esas no son pintas adecuadas para recibir a nuestra buena madre.

_¿Nuestra buena madre?...¡pero que demonios!_

Portia se acerca en silencio mientras Messalla abre las puertas de mi armario buscando algo que ponerme. En todo momento no quito los ojos de los suyos buscando respuesta a todo esto que está pasando, una razón por la que actúa de este modo, el porqué estoy aquí. Nada de eso tiene respuesta por ahora.  
Los movimientos de Portia son lentos y afectuosos. Cura las heridas en mis rodillas, mis brazos, la cabeza, dejando para el final mi cara. Es entonces que sus ojos llenos de culpa dan con los míos.

_ ¿Listo?_ interrumpe Messalla_ ponte esto_ se dirige a mí, tirando el vestido blanco y las pantys negras sobre mis piernas. Tomo todo sin mucho consuelo.

Portia se queda de pie viendo como me cambio los pantalones rotos por las pantys negras de lana. Me ayuda a entrar en el vestido y se acerca al armario para coger un abrigo negro y zapatos a tono con el conjunto. Messalla se encarga de mi peinado. Cuando por fin estoy lista vuelvo a sentarme en la silla, Messalla saca de una bolsa fajas de dinero y los tira a los pies de Portia, quien con los ojos inundados en lágrimas se encoje a recogerlos.

_ Ahí tienes suficiente para pagarle al sicario, su número de teléfono lo tendrás en cuanto se complete el envío...

_ No es lo que acordamos_ gime Portia lastimera_...¡no es lo que me prometiste!

_ Es mucho más de lo que mereces por traicionar a mi hermana...

_ Mi hija y mi esposo..._ suplica Portia enterrando los dedos en las fajas de dinero_...por favor, por piedad...

_ Nada les pasará si no haces nada estúpido querida, más vale que para las 12 le hayas pagado a Cray, el viejo tiene órdenes de proceder si no se concreta el pago, tú verás la suerte que corren tus seres amados.

Portia estalla en llanto, Messalla llama a Gale para que la saque de mi habitación. Yo estoy en una especie de shock sin poder entender nada de lo que hablan.

_Y después de todo aún quedan secretos por revelar._

Para cuando Portia y Gale salen, Messalla está de espaldas a mí con la vista perdida en la casa de mi chico misterioso. La miro interrogante y hasta me atrevo a caminar hasta mi cama, donde tomo las cosas que hay regadas ahí: mi móvil, la cartera con las cosas, el regalo de Peeta...y la mochila donde guardaba las cosas que saqué de la casa de mi novio.

_ Es curioso.._ comenta Messalla aún de espaldas a mí_...solía pasar horas de pie frente a esta ventana observando lo que pasaba en la casa del frente, Charles no la dejaba entrar cuando los niños dormían allá...

_ ¿Habla de la señora Mellark?_ pregunto más para mí misma, que para ella. Messalla gira sonriente.

_ Hablo de Estel Lusic_ contesta desde la ventana_...jamás fue la señora Mellark realmente.

Hay una pausa, un silencio. Quizás Rue tenía razón, quizás debimos investigar más de esta mujer que nos atormentaba, porque no dudo que mi amiga no tiene idea de las andanzas de su madre, mucho menos que hay un sicario tras ella. Tal vez Portia por eso actúa de este modo. Quizás la tenían amenazada...¿pero de qué?, ¿porqué?..

_Mierda, no comprendo nada.._

_ ¿Conoció a la mamá de Peeta?_ pregunto más rápido de lo que quisiera, Messalla sólo sonríe irónica.

_ Conozco a los Mellark más de lo que tú crees querida_ responde usando ese tono suyo que me irrita_...sé más de Peeta de lo que tú misma sabes

_¿Peeta?_

___ No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir de Peeta_ le digo con enfado. No es sólo por todo lo que está pasando, estoy furiosa conmigo misma porque me muero de ganas de escuchar lo que sabe de Peeta. Ese secreto oscuro de mi chico misterioso que impide sea completamente mío, eso que compartía con Delly su mejor amiga, más no con su novia.

_ Pues deberías_ dice irónica_...hay más oscuridad en él de la que realmente vez

_ No hables así de Peeta_ le defiendo.

_ Pierde cuidado querida, yo también me pondría de ese modo si conociera solo una parte del hombre al que amo...esa que él deliberadamente dejó ver para ganar tu confianza

_ Peeta no me ha engañado_ discuto firme. Me convenzo que nada de lo que esta mujer me pueda decir cambiará lo que pienso de él. Nada matará mi amor por él_...así que no pierdas tu tiempo Messalla, no voy a creer nada de lo que digas..

_ Imaginé que dirías eso Katniss, por eso he traído pruebas...sacarte la venda de los ojos será más difícil de lo que pensaba

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Messalla se toma un minuto para caminar en silencio hasta la cama. Ambas quedamos sentadas frente a frente.

_ Ay mi niña_ suspira_... no sé si deba ser yo la que deba hacer esto...

_ ¡Habla de una vez!_ le digo algo histérica. Sus rodeos me hacen perder la paciencia_...dí lo que tengas que decir, has lo que tengas que hacer... rápido, ahora, no quiero perder más el tiempo aquí contigo...

_ No creo que tengas ganas de volver luego..._ se frena_...lamento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir este engaño, lamento mucho todo esto_ gime tomando mi mano_ ...pero no es justo que sigas viviendo sin saber nada..

_ Te escucho_ le digo molesta. Rápido me deshago de su agarre.

_ Mi madre fue una mujer muy hermosa cuando jóven..._ empieza y ahí me pica la curiosidad de nuevo_...ella pudo casarse con quien quisiera, sin embargo jamás tuvo la oportunidad... en una sociedad como la nuestra importaba más salvar el patrimonio familiar que cualquier otra cosa..._ dice y algo de resentimiento se cola por su voz. Hace una pausa y continúa_...Cuando tuvo edad legal para contraer matrimonio nuestros abuelos movidos por la desesperación la obligaron a unir su vida al lado de un hombre diez años mayor...nuestro padre... el principal culpable de la desfortuna de mi familia. Del matrimonio nacieron tres princesas hermosas, en medio de grandes lujos y regocijos, pero también en medio de una profunda ruptura. Mi padre, el hombre que vino a salvar el apellido de mi familia se convirtió en un vividor, en un tramposo, su fortuna la hizo a base de tratas sucias y negocios en el mercado negro...nuestro apellido se vio envuelto en escándalos de narcotráfico, hundiendo el apellido de mis abuelos no sólo a la pobreza, sino también a la condena pública..._ comenta, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

Yo solo escucho en silencio.

_...Mi madre con tres hijas y múltiples deudas que pagar, sacrificó lo único que le quedaba con tal de tenernos lo más alejada posible de los comentarios...fue su valentía la que nos dio un hogar, una vida y nos permitió crecer fuera del alcance de las malas inversiones de mi padre..._ suspira, presionando ambas manos sobre su vientre. La expresión de su rostro es del todo descompuesta_...mi hermana menor y yo fuimos a parar a los brazos de familias amigas de nuestros abuelos, recibimos su apellido y crecimos con ellos hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Mi madre sólo pudo quedarse con la mayor de nosotras, con ella salió arrancando del Distrito 12 a la capital, donde conoció a un hombre rico y solo, que aceptó casarse con ella...ambas tomaron el apellido de este hombre rico...

_Mierda...lo que esta mujer me trata de decir...las niñas de las que habla...que mierda tienen que ver conmigo..._

__ _¿Cuál era el apellido de ese hombre rico?_ interrumpo su historia.

_ Lusic..._ habla Messalla confirmando mis miedos_...el apellido de ese hombre es Lusic

_ No..._ susurro atónita

_ Sí Katniss..._ dice inclinándose para quedar frente a frente.._ Estel Mellark era mi hermana

.

* * *

.

_Canta la niña vestida de blanco, la cubre un abrigo negro. A sus bototos se pega el barro característico de este Distrito, es el mismo de hace tres años atrás, pero ella prefiere hacer como que todo es nuevo: la lluvia, los prados, los árboles. Nadie ama mas los árboles. Mientras sus padres terminan de arreglar todas las cosas se ve tentada a entonar una eterna melodía de su memoria, es una de autoría personal, la hizo para sus hermanas y quizás por eso su madre enfurece tanto las pocas veces que la ha sorprendido alzando la voz. Ella dice que no es bueno remover las aguas del pasado..._

_...El patio de mi casa..._

_...es particular.._

_Canta con voz bajita, el viento, las nubes, los prados fértiles...todo la empuja a ir poco a poco subiendo el volumen_

_...Se moja cuando llueve..._

_...No como los demás..._

_...Corre corre corre.._

_..a buscar la jarra..._

_...se moja la tortilla.._

_..para la..._

_-¡Bu!-_

_Grita alguien a su espalda_

_-¡Ah!-_

_Chilla la niña, voltea enojada pero todo se tiñe de calma cuando da con los ojos de igual sonriente...a primera vista jura que ha visto a una princesa_

_-Jajajaja...-_

_Se carcajea la chica de nobles facciones y pelo dorado como el sol. Sus ojos son una melodía cálida y el sonido de su voz el más noble de los susurridos. Jamás había conocido a alguien similar_

_-No te rías, me asustaste-_

_Dice seria, buscando intrigada la respuesta de la princesa_

_-...Es que es gracioso...-_

_Se excusa bien simple, dejando ver los espacios libres que dejaron sus dientes. No parece importarle esa apariencia y por el contrario a lo que creería, debe reconocer que la hace increíblemente bella. Ya siente un poco de envidia._

_-...Jajaja...sí...un poquito...-_

_Concede tras una pausa, movida por los deseos de saber más de aquella pequeña_

_-...¿Tú eres la nueva hija del señor solitario?...-_

_Le pregunta entonces la chica divertida_

_-...Sí..-_

_Afirma ella con decepción. Por una vez se permitió soñar con el hombre que la amaría incondicionalmente y cuando por fin creyó que lo había encontrado esta niña frente a ella llega y le arrebata las esperanzas. Al parecer hay más de un hijo en la vida de su nuevo padre..._

_-...Genial, por fin tendré a alguien con quien jugar..-_

_Responde la princesa feliz. Es tal el grado de emoción en sus palabras que desborda los sentimientos felices en ella también. Reitera el pensamiento que esto nunca antes le había pasado. _

_-...¿Vives aquí?...-_

_Pregunta cuando sale del aturdimiento. La princesa asiente quedamente mientras examina con asombro los encajes del vestido blanco que calza, todo en ella es radiante salvo los bototos cubiertos de barro. No puede decir lo mismo de la chica, que solo viste un vestido modesto. _

_-...Humhum...con mi mamá, cuidamos la casa del señor solitario cuando parte a la capital...-_

_Las últimas palabras de la princesa la ponen alerta_

_-...¿Cuidan esta casa?...Pues ahora no hace falta que lo hagan, nosotros viviremos aquí...-_

_-...¡Entonces no podremos vivir más aquí!...-_

_Exclama la princesa con horror y algo de pena en sus ojos. Le traspasa que la mire con esa orbes azules y sinceras, se avergüenza de lo que dijo. _

_-...¡No!...digo...sí...viviremos aquí pero..es una casa bien grande..-_

_-...Sí, tu habitación también lo es, ¿ya viste tu habitación?...-_

_La interrumpe su igual bastante emocionada_

_-...Recién llegamos...-_

_Le explica_

_-...Ah, es que con mi mami la arreglamos para ti...-_

_Y eso la sorprende_

_-...¿En serio?..-_

_Se atreve a preguntar_

_-...Sí, ese es el trabajo de mi mami...yo le ayudo a veces...-_

_Oh, entonces es nana se dice para sí misma...como si inmediatamente esa posición la pusiera en un nivel superior que aquella chica, eso desafortunadamente la hace sentir demasiado bien..._

_-...Gracias...seamos amigas...-_

_Le dice demandando atención de inmediato. Increíblemente el corazón noble de la chica no se resiste_

_-...¡Sí!...-_

_-Bien, llévame a mi cuarto..-_

_Demanda hostil, sin causar efecto alguno sobre la niña de tiernas trenzas doradas y espacios vacíos entre los dientes. Se toman de la mano y parten_

_-...Entonces ¿verdad que me puedo quedar aquí?...-_

_Añade la princesa mientras caminan hacia la habitación_

_-...Yo creo que sí...¿y si le preguntamos a mis padres?...-_

_Afirma orgullosa esa última parte. En mucho tiempo no se sentía de ese modo al llamar a un hombre_

_-..Vamos, yo sé donde pueda estar el señor solitario...-_

_Le sonríe la princesa amablemente, y cada una espejo de la otra, trotan fortaleciendo la unión de sus manos rumbo a las piernas del ex señor solitario_

_._

* * *

.

_ Estel era mi hermana

_ ...Tu hermana..._ murmuro en completo estado de shock y con las palabras acribillando mi cabeza_...entonces...entonces tú...entonces Gale...Boggs...son familia de Peeta, tú eres tía de Peeta..¡cómo puedes!...

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas surquen mis ojos, las palabras de Messalla reviven como si fuera una película y todo pasara una y otra vez...

_"Debimos quemar la casa cuando tuvimos oportunidad... así no habría vuelto...Mientras más lejos estés de él, mejor. No hagas tal de hablarle querida..."_

__" ¿Tiene un nombre?"_ pregunto. Todos voltean a verme nuevamente, menos Messalla_

_Silencio; nadie lo sabe o no quieren responder a mi pregunta. Boggs me mira con la duda estampada en el rostro y Gale no hace más que sonreír engreído mientras muele el pan con la punta de sus dedos. _ Vamos, tiene que tener un nombre…_insisto molesta, y lo estoy en verdad. Estoy a punto de vomitar por la reacción tan medieval de estas personas, no ha de ser fácil la vida de ese chico aquí..._

__ "Todos le llamamos chico, no debería importar un nombre, después de todo es como un animal rabioso"_ comenta Messalla con su lengua venenosa y sin rastro de arrepentimiento. Lo primero que atino hacer es a mirarla con desaprobación._

_Peeta... ¿así de grande es tu dolor?_

__ _¡Eres su tía!_ reprocho con odio

_ Él no lo sabe_ se excusa con expresión sombría

_ ¿No lo sabe?...has vivido a su lado todo este tiempo y me dices que él no lo sabe..._..._ ¿Porqué?_ logro decir tras el aturdimiento..._ porqué...

_ Cuando Estel y mi madre volvieron a este lugar no quedaba rastro de las riquezas y dominio de nuestra familia...eran otros tiempos en el Distrito 12, eran otros tiempos, otra sociedad, otra hegemonía comandaba la economía de nuestro distrito, otras familias...

_ ¿La familia Mellark?_ interrumpo irónica. Es obvio que son ellos.

_ Por ejemplo_ asiente Messalla con cuidado. Seguro capta el asco y odio que emano a través de mis palabras_...pero también estaban los Lusic..._ añade tras una pausa_...como te dije no supe del paradero de mi madre, ni el de mi hermana hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando pude salir del Distrito 4...

_ Y volviste al 12_ concluyo por ella.

_ Sí_ afirma_...volví para encontrar a mi madre y mi hermana

_ ¡Entonces si conocías a Peeta!_ la increpo_ ...¿es que él no se acuerda de ti?...¡él no sabe de ti!...cómo, eres su familia..

_ Nunca tuve mayor contacto con él_ me interrumpe con voz fría_...mucho menos con Charles el esposo de mi hermana

_ ¿No tuviste contacto con él?, ¿entonces Estel no sabía que eras su hermana?...no, ¡se lo ocultaron!, ocultaron ser hermanas...

_ Sí lo ocultamos, pero no es por los motivos que piensas

_ ¿Y qué motivos son esos entonces?...¡Habla maldición!.._ le pido nerviosa_...habla ahora porque te aseguro que luego no quiero verte nunca más...¡falsa mentirosa!

_ No me juzgues Katniss_ Messalla se levanta y retrocede hasta la ventana nuevamente_ ..no me juzgues porque esto sólo es la punta del iceberg, todo lo que le hicieron a mi hermana, tu no tienes ni idea de su sufrimiento_ añade con voz temblorosa

_ Sí, pobrecita mujer...ahora entiendo porque se cobraba con sus hijos

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ Nada

_ Estel fue muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que en el fondo amaba profundamente a mis sobrinos

_ ¡No hables de Peeta y Prim como si tuvieras un vínculo con ellos!...¡te prohíbo que lo hagas!_ grito

_ ¿Y tú sí?_ me pregunta sin perder la calma.

_ Peeta es mi novio_ aclaro con ira_ sé mucho más de su vida de lo que crees

_ Ya veremos cuanto..._ responde mordaz, acercándose a la puerta de mi cuarto_...no seré yo quien concluya esta historia_ añade. Todo cuanto hago es levantarme enfurruñada detrás de ella. Gira el pomo de la puerta para dar con el pasillo oscuro_ Ella te está esperando..

_ ¿Ella?_ murmuro. Messalla sonríe satisfecha

_ La buena madre

.

* * *

.

_El viento eleva sus cabellos mientras danza bajo el árbol del ahorcado, el muchacho la oye cantar en tanto se acerca con paso silencioso. Hace mucho que anhelaba verla cantar. El sonido del viento __se funde con las suaves melodías, los árboles liberan sus hojas más tiernas, quienes inmediatamente acompañan la danza de la niña, el pasto se agita expectante, las flores matizan el ambiente con su dulce aroma, el cielo observa silencioso la escena, como sus ojos..._

_Siempre como sus ojos_

_... Y entonces para él ella es un ángel..._

**_... Dentro de mi pecho guarde, _**

**_Valiosamente los días distantes_**

**_Cuento del Ángel..._**

_Los días pasan y esta escena se repite y se repite en su mente. Ahora no hay árboles danzando, ahora el cielo no es azul, ni el pasto verde. Ahora la nieve cae sobre ellos como copos de ceniza aguardando el tiempo. Su canción es una promesa, una tradición inolvidable. Se acerca silencioso como siempre hace, sus cabellos rubios se alzan intrépidos, mientras los de ella se protegen del frío bajo un tierno gorro de lana. Siempre ve a la niña de trenzas doradas y ojos azules, aunque la niña no vive más en ella...lo siete años los abandonó hace varios inviernos._

_Que importa si no hay edad para los sueños_

**_... Un amor eterno_**

**_Despierta suspiros en mis pensamientos, _**

**_Pierdo el aliento al reconocer esa paz que viene de ti. _**

**_AH! Rodeado por un velo de nieve, _**

**_Te veo del otro lado..._**

_¿Se puede ser más bella?_

_Piensa sin más aliento que el justo para llegar a su altura y alzarla en un cálido beso. No podía ser de otro modo piensa ella, que hace años también le quiere...¿pero es amor?...¿es amor? se pregunta una y otra vez. Él no duda sin embargo, es amor. _

**_..._**

_-Lo extraño a veces-_

_Dice con temor, desde que empezaron que teme quitar la venda de sus ojos, él sabe lo que es amor._

_-¿Qué extrañas?-_

_Pregunta mirando el cielo encapotado. Las nubes anuncian tormenta, el frío es inmortal a su alrededor. Sus miradas se fusionan_

_-Nada-_

_Sonríe_

_-No me digas que es nada Charles-_

_Su mirada vuelve al cielo. Ahora sus manos se juntan sobre la nieve_

_- ...ser amigos..-_

_Murmura con timidez...la unión de sus manos se estrecha.._

_El ángel por fin abre las alas_

_**... Surgiendo en las calles puras, **_

_**Recuerdo tu sonrisa angelical...**_

_Y ahora la ve caminar pegada al brazo de otro hombre, la ve sonreír como le sonreía a él, la oye cantar pero ahora no es su ángel...su anhelo se volvió realidad..._

_La ha perdido_

_**... Separe mis sentimientos de ti, **_

_**De mi pobre interior...**_

_- ¿Me quieres?_

_Pregunta la chica a su lado. Tiene que reconocer que es su igual en cuerpo...rubia de ojos azules...nobles facciones...y sin embargo..no es ella_

_-Sí-_

_Miente, porque también es consiente de la pureza de sus sentimientos. Desde aquel día en el árbol del ahorcado la recuerda...tomada de la mano de su ángel, aunque entonces le llamaba princesa,...su vestido blanco, las botas con barro, su nombre..._

_Estel _

_- No me preguntas-_

_Susurra con cuidado, como si ambos estuvieran recostados sobre una base de cristal y no el campo...aunque las flores no maticen el ambiente, las hojas de los árboles no dancen y sus ojos no eclipsen el cielo que los aguarda. No, todo es diferente, ella no es su ángel...jamás lo será. La chica le mira como si ya le hubiera perdido, como si no quedara nada entre ellos, si es que alguna vez hubo algo...¿se retractará?...¿ya no se casará con ella?...algún día podrá amarle_

_¿Algún día alguien la amará?_

_**... ¿Por que no tengo alas?**_

_**No haría otra cosa que mirarte. **_

_**Esos días tan llenos de nieve,**_

_**Su palidez se reaviva en secreto... **_

_- Acepto-_

_Resuena en el fondo de su mente_

_-Acepto-_

_Responde la chica con dulzura; ahí de pie, entre el aplauso de los invitados y los vítores de sus amigos celebra la muerte de un amor que quema, un amor que vive, un amor que no olvidará. Se casa, pronto será padre...un hombre...el niño muere con cada paso que se alejan del altar, su ángel también se aleja...los recuerdos, los niños bajo el árbol del ahorcado, los bailes...los cantos...su voz_

_Estel sonríe feliz, toda ella le recuerda a su ángel, la princesa como le llamaba su ahora esposa cuando aún eran amigas...los tres niños amigos inseparables, inmutables...¿guarda su corazón vestigios de esa amistad?_

_**... Dentro de mi pecho guardé, **_

_**Valiosamente los días distantes. **_

_**Cuento del Ángel...**_

_- ¿Ha nacido?-_

_Pregunta ansioso sin reparar en los detalles_

_- Sí-_

_Le contesta escueta, su sonrisa es imborrable, las letras se juntan solas...una canción, un flechazo instantáneo_

_..amor.._

**_..Duerme lucero lindo_**

**_duerme luz de mis sueños_**

**_que yo todo el tiempo te mimo_**

**_acunandote en mi pecho..._**

**_..._**

**_...Duerme lucero lindo,_**

**_que nada enturbie tus sueños_**

**_que mientras yo cante_**

**_te protege de los vientos..._.**

**_...Duerme lucero lindo,_**

**_duerme mientras yo velo_**

**_que cantando todo el tiempo_**

**_te diré lo que te quiero..._**

_-Te quiero-_

_Le dice con ternura...su mirada se nubla porque por fin ha salido algo bueno de ella, de su dolor...alguien para amar y ser amada..._

_-Te quiero-_

_Le repite y el niño es incapaz de comprender la magnitud de aquellas palabras, la fuerza que infunde él en ella a pesar de sus pocos días de vida..._

_La vida_

_Sin duda sería diferente desde ahora, porque le ama_

_¿Cómo no iba a amarle él también?_

_Charles lo observa con adoración y sin embargo es incapaz de formular palabras. El niño, su hijo, es una mezcla perfecta de él y ella...su igual...rubio de ojos azules..._

_siempre le recordarán a ella_

_-Es perfecto-_

_Dice más para sí mismo, y ella lo escucha._

_Es perfecto, repite para sí misma con decepción_

_...A él tampoco fue capaz de decirle que le ama..._

_Su hijo_

_... Peeta..._

_._

* * *

. Bajo las escaleras pensando en la vida, en esta extraña situación, en las coincidencias. ¿Cuánto de aquello hay ahora?...cuanto de nuestra historia es obra de la coincidencia y cuanto de nuestras decisiones. Me siento una criatura, un adán de laboratorio, alejada de mis raíces...de mi cuerpo...de todo cuanto sucede en lo que suponía mi sala, mi casa...mi hogar...mi vida. ¿Que es mi vida?, ¿cuánto de ello me pertenece en verdad?, ¿cuánto de ella ha sido real?.  
Messalla me conduce como si no fuera capaz de reconocer la casa, como si nos hubiésemos transportado a otro mundo, a otra dimensión. Las luces son bajas, estoy llegando al último escalón. Gale me mira de soslayo, advierte mi ropa, mi cuerpo, sonríe pero ya no siento nada salvo temor...y no es precisamente de él.

Mi mirada se pierde unos instante en la sombría decoración y entonces de entre las tinieblas aparece el esbozo de una persona de estatura media y encorvada. Messalla se funde con ella en un abrazo, un bulto, un pesar gigante. Grandes son mis dudas, mis temores, hasta que las tinieblas no son más y revela la imagen de una mujer, una anciana...

_ La buena madre_ dice Gale a mis espaldas_ ...a mí me gusta más abuela...

¿Abuela?

La madre de Messalla...y Estel...la abuela de Gale...y de Peeta...

¿Ella es la buena madre?

.

* * *

_No debió pasar mucho tiempo para que la idea de un hijo no amado se instalara en su mente. Los viajes del señor Mellark se producían a diario y esa palabra que tanto añoraba escuchar de sus labios se perdía con ellos.  
Había concebido un hijo no amado_

_..Justo como ella..._

_Sus miedo e inseguridades eran contenidos por las dos mujeres a las que confiaría su vida, ¿cómo dudar si eran parte de su propia sangre?. De ellas tenía los consejos más distorsionados, las vistas de la vida más sórdidas y retorcidas, estimulo del odio que acrecentaba silente en lo más oscuro de su corazón. El amor por su hijo suavizaba por el momento su tormento. _

_¿Que no se había casado ya la princesa?_

_¿Acaso no le había rechazado?_

_Ahora ella se había embarazado de una niña, veía en sus esposo el brillo que por su embarazo jamás tuvo. Una alegría innata de verla convertirse en madre, un calor diferente emanado de su cuerpo...amor...amor por ella, más no por su hijo de casi dos años, mucho menos por su mujer.  
Las ideas para abordarle se agotaban, los momento de intimidad estaban casi extintos. ¿Para que se había casado con ella entonces si su mal de amor no estaba curado?, ¿tanto la odiaba?, ¿aún le hacía pagar por aquella vez que fue causante de una separación entre ambos?  
¿Porqué la ama?...¿porque ella?  
Porqué se pregunta paseando por la habitación de su pequeño hijo, porqué taladra su cabeza  
...porqué, porqué, porqué..  
El vaso en su mano se llena una y otra vez de ese líquido amargo, su vista se nubla, está perdiendo el juicio. Está consciente que ha abusado de los medicamentos, aunque a nadie le importe realmente...ella no nació para ser amada. El pequeño se remueve, llora clamando la atención de su madre, ¿pero cómo le ha de pedir aquello a la mujer rota que ahora duerme desvanecida a los pies de su cuna?_

_Las canciones fueron sustituidas por llanto, los besos por lamentos, la atención por un vaso de vodka. _

_Su presencia no puede calmar más el dolor de su madre, sus ojos azules no esclarecen su tormento, su risa no aleja a las tinieblas._

_La voz de esas mujeres por fin causa el efecto esperado. _

_. _

* * *

.

Seguro han de haber muchas preguntas rondando mi cabeza, más no me siento así. Me siento ausente, fría, muerta. Hace rato que Gale y Messalla nos abandonaron para tener un poco de privacidad: sentaron a la mujer en el sofá más largo frente a la chimenea, acercaron su bastón como apoyo.

Me mira sonriente sin añadir nada, los segundos pasan, no me muevo de donde estoy ni hago más que sostener sus ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos, absolutamente mortales en contraste con la insalubridad de su piel.

_ ¿No vas a decir nada?_ me pregunta con voz melódica y fina.

_ Por que está tan oscuro_ murmuro, ganándome una risita de aprobación. Sus manos viajan al lecho sobre sus rodillas ligeramente iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea; yo prefiero las sombras.

_ Messalla me habló de tu sentido del humor, en eso te pareces a tu padre

_ ¿Usted es la buena madre?_ pregunto ignorando su respuesta anterior. La mujer asiente

_ Gale no te mintió_ confirma mis sospechas_...soy su abuela y por tanto la madre biológica de Messalla

_ ¿Peeta sabe que estás aquí?

_ ¿Nuestro encuentro sería de este modo de haber estado él enterado?_ me responde con una pregunta.

Su extraña pasividad me enferma, pero sé a lo que se refiere. Este encuentro, su presencia en el Distrito no fue obrar de la vida, de una extraña coincidencia...no...esto fue planificado, mi venida al 12 fue planificada, esta reunión...Peeta no tiene la menor idea sobre esto.

_ No_ susurro_ ...supongo que no lo sabe..o lo ignora, porque él tampoco te conoce..

_ Eres tan inteligente como tu madre..._ sonríe_...Peeta no tiene motivo alguno para resistir enamorarse de ti y repetir una vez más la triste historia de su padre

_ _¿La historia de su padre?_ _pienso, sin dejar inadvertida a la anciana que sonríe con suficiencia. Han de ser enormes los signos de pregunta sobre mi cabeza.

_ Vamos Katniss... acércate para contarte una historia

_ Estoy harta de las historias_ me niego, saliendo de la estupefacción mental para entrar a un nuevo estado de ira.

_ ¿Le negarás a esta vieja uno de sus últimos y más preciados deseos?

_ Yo no te conozco_ me defiendo

_ No tardarás en hacerlo, pregunta lo que quieras..._ me anima

_ ¿Que haces aquí?_ pregunto insolente sin permitir que termine sus oraciones

_ Hablar contigo

_ ¿Vives en el Distrito 12?

_ No, pero una vez viví aquí...

_ Cuando te convertiste en una Lusic_ afirmo recordando las palabras de Messalla_...cuando te casaste con el padre de Estel

_ Padrastro_ me corrige_ ...aquel no era el padre de Estel

_ Pero le dio su apellido, la adoptó como tal

_ Créeme que ser padre va mucho más allá que dar un apellido querida..._ habla con un tono muy similar al de Messalla_...y para mi hija aquel jamás fue su padre..._ guarda silencio_...como Charles jamás fue un buen padre para Peeta_ añade

_ ¡No hables de Peeta!_ la freno en un grito

_ ¿Porqué no?

_ Porque no le conoces..._ rebato con ira. La anciana me observa indiferente_...tú...tú...para él no eres nadie, ¡nada!..

_ Soy su abuela Katniss

_ ¡No!

_ Lo soy_ ratifica con el mismo tono_ ...y aunque no creas él si ha hablado conmigo

_ Mientes_ gruño. La anciana se remueve incómoda

_ Es increíble lo mucho que confías en él...

_ Soy su novia_ le interrumpo_...yo lo...

_ ..Cuando precisamente por su culpa te encuentras en estas condiciones

_Yo lo amo_

_._

* * *

_-Deberías pensar bien en lo que haces antes de actuar de este modo-_

_Le regaña_

_-Peeta está bien-_

_- Peeta está bien-_

_Emula irónica, mientras vuelve a dejar al niño sobre la cama _

_- ...Siempre es la misma excusa..-_

_-...Madre..-_

_Suplica haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama_

_-...Siempre es la misma excusa y sabes que Estel, estoy cansada de tener que intervenir de esta manera en tu vida...-_

_-¡PUES ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS!-_

_Chilla con fuerzas, logrando acentuar el dolor que literalmente la está matando. Peeta se remueve en su sitio_

_-¿Sabes que pasaría si yo no interviniera en esto?-_

_Amenaza _

_-¿Lo sabes?-_

_-Ya basta-_

_-...Perderíamos todo lo que tenemos, viviríamos en la pobreza sin nada del dinero que nos heredó tu padre, tu serías la señora de nada...de nadie-_

_-Ya soy la señora de nadie por si no te enteras-_

_-Ah...ya basta...no me vengas una vez más con eso-_

_Exclama con desprecio, sentándose al lado de su nieto_

_- No son ideas mías...no soy..-_

_- ¡Basta he dicho!, ¿que no te enseñé bien a satisfacer a un hombre?, no te dije que lo más importante es tenerlo contento y a gusto con la mujer que lo espera en casa...pareces una moribunda por Dios, mira que aspecto, mira que cara..-_

_-...Charles no es de esos hombres...-_

_Se excusa terminando en lágrimas_

_- Claro que sí, todos los hombres son iguales-_

_-¡No!...Charles no es así...Charles no me ama...-_

_Intenta desesperada ganarse la comprensión de su madre_

_-Tonterías...yo me casé con un hombre diez años mayor que yo, jamás le amé y bien que tuvimos tres hijas...no se requiere amor para tener sexo...-_

_Sus palabras le sorprenden, le golpean, jamás había escuchado de boca de su madre confirmar su más grande miedo..._

_Haber nacido sin amor, haber sido concebida por un acto carnal, grosero, falso. Toda ella es falsa, toda su vida es falsa...en estos mismos instantes se siente como si fuera absorbida por la mismísima muerte, un ser extraño...odiado...repudiado_

_Jamás amado_

_-...Yo no...-_

_Gimotea_

_-...Bien pudiste hacerlo para traer a Peeta-_

_Esgrime la mujer peinando los cabellos alborotados de su atormentada "salvación"_

_-...Madre...yo no..-_

_Lloriquea_

_-...En la Capital ya se comenta, en el Distrito se corre a voz de un posible quiebre en tu matrimonio...si vieras la vergüenza que me da asistir a la iglesia los domingos, teniendo que andar yo desmintiendo rumores sobre tú matrimonio...-_

_-...¡Madre yo no puedo!...-_

_Implora_

_-...Yo no puedo...yo lo amo...tu no sabes lo que es vivir con él..-_

_-...¡Tus hermanas corrieron peor suerte que tú!..-_

_-...Por favor..-_

_-...Las saqué de esta mugre de Distrito, las abandoné en el Uno y en el Cuatro...y jamás me han fallado, ellas tienen claro el objetivo..-_

_-...Por favor...-_

_-...¿Sabes lo que es vivir con un hombre que te ignore?...¿sabes lo que es vivir con un hombre que te golpea?...Charles te tiene de todo en esta mansión...¡de todo!...y tu no haces más que lloriquear y emborracharte porque el mal nacido no te dice que te ama, deberías avergonzarte Estel...-_

_-...No sigas..-_

_-..Deberías avergonzarte, y encima descuidas a la única persona que asegura tu permanencia en esta casa, al único que asegura no te saquen a patadas sin un veinte para sobrevivir, tu contrato a una mejor vida, lo único que lo retiene a tu lado..-_

_-...No lo digas..-_

_-...Lo único por lo cual no pide los papeles del divorcio..-_

_-...Calla..-_

_-...Peeta..-_

_La mujer por fin detiene las palabras hirientes y su virulenta forma de transmitir apoyo y amor a su hija. Sus ojos permanecen fijos sobre el bulto del niño en medio de la cama, azules...inexpresivos...mortales...y totalmente extintos de cariño. El niño no es más que una bolsa de cambio.  
Desanudando las piernas y las manos temblorosas llora amargamente por el mensaje que descifra de las palabras de su madre. Sus hermanas la están pasando mal, ¿pero que culpa tienen Peeta y Charles al respecto?. Ella los ama aunque no sea recíproco, los ama y vivir a su lado es aún más doloroso al hecho mismo de perderle. Más doloroso que cualquier golpe, más doloroso que cualquier carencia o falta de dinero.._

_Es sencillamente terriblemente doloroso_

_Es vivir en el vacío, un dolor constante, una herida que no sana, una hambre jamás colmada, recibir puñaladas en el corazón todos los días y a cada instante a manos del hombre que prometió protegerle. Un anhelo desesperado de cariño._

_Extiende los brazos y aproxima el delicado cuerpo de su hijo, de su ser, de su sangre de su sangre_

_"Yo velaré porque tu no corras la misma suerte"_

_Piensa mientras le sostiene, poco a poco el niño abre los ojos_

_-...Peeta casi muere...-_

_Interrumpe la voz de su madre_

_- Si yo no hubiera vuelto a tiempo del club no...-_

_-...No es necesario que lo repitas, lo tengo claro...-_

_- Entonces has bien tu trabajo-_

_-Ya lo sé-_

_- Que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo ¿me oyes?, ¿quieres que se repita lo de la casa junto al lago?...¡eso quieres!-_

_-Ya basta-_

_-...Donde tu hijos de apenas nueve meses casi muere ahogado en manos de su madre-_

_-¡He dicho que ya basta!-_

_Grita imponente, anulando las palabras de su madre. _

_Peeta se asusta y llora_

_- ¿Estel?-_

_Se escucha la voz de un hombre.  
Ella no cambia la mirada desafiante hacia su madre, después de todo esto es lo que quiere hacer con su vida y le guste o no a su progenitora, cumplirá la promesa que acaba de hacerle a su hijo, aun con las consecuencias que significan_

_- Estel-_

_Vuelve a repetir el hombre, mientras abre la puerta de su habitación. Su sorpresa no la oculta la expresión de su rostro_

_- Hola-_

_Saluda a su mujer medio sentada en la cama_

_- Hola-_

_Susurra ella con cariño_

_- Buenas tardes Charles-_

_Dice falsamente la abuela feliz, mientras calla el llanto del niño acunandole en su pecho_

_- Buenas tardes Alma-_

_Saluda escueto, tomando al niño de sus brazos que demanda su atención.  
Estel no ha sido capas de notar la adoración en sus ojos_

_- ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_Estel guarda silencio_

_- No...no..sólo charlábamos, nada especial...algo de madre a hija-_

_-..Mmm..-_

_-..Todo bien en el trabajo..-_

_-..Las inversiones van bien, aunque en los últimos documentos necesito tu firma para hacer los contratos de la nueva empresa-_

_-Pensé que tu los firmabas..-_

_Responde sorprendida_

_-...No, esas son tus inversiones..-_

_-...Pero somos familia Charles, no pensarás que voy a dudar de tu palabra-_

_-...Lo sé, pero tu no eres Mellark...mi firma me haría titular de tus acciones-_

_-..Mi marido firmaba todo por mí, tendrás que enseñarme-_

_Responde a regañadientes _

_-...No tengo problema, será más fácil de lo que crees y asegurará el capital de tu familia como Coin, tu apellido de soltera...-_

_-..Ya veo..-_

_-...¿Necesitas algo?..-_

_Interviene la voz de Estel, quitando al niño de sus manos_

_-..No necesito razones para ver a mi familia..-_

_Responde culpable, por la ausencia de todos estos meses_

_-..No te preguntaba a ti, le decía a mi madre..-_

_Responde tranquila, ganando la sorpresa de ésta_

_-...Pensé que estábamos charlando querida..-_

_-..No, tú ya te ibas..-_

_Dice con el mismo tono, liberando toda la ira de su madre. Ira que nunca muestra_

_-...Ya veo, ten cuidado con el niño..-_

_Se despide, tomando un tiempo demasiado largo para salir de la habitación. Charles la mira con recelo_

_- ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?-_

_-..Muchas cosas han pasado, últimamente te ausentas mucho..-_

_-...Lo sé Estel, perdóname-_

_Se acerca a ella, estrechando su esbelta cintura. La mujer se tensa en el acto_

_-...¿Segura que no pasa nada malo?..-_

_-...No...-_

_-..Tienes los ojos hinchados...-_

_-Peeta no duerme mucho por las noches...-_

_-...¿A eso se refería tu madre con cuidar del niño?...¿Peeta no ha estado bien?-_

_-..¿Te importa?..-_

_Cree decir en un pensamiento, más ha resultado un agonizante susurro que su esposo escucha perfectamente_

_-..¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?...-_

_Comenta amable, girando a su mujer para hacerle frente_

_Su voz dice un inquieto no importa, aquello no ha sido nada, mientras su mente descarga en el minuto todos los sentimientos que le provoca que actúe de este modo. No tiene que fingir para ella, no tiene que simular un cariño que no le tiene solo para aparentar ser la familia feliz, él no tiene que figurar aquello_

_-.. Estel...-_

_Le dice mientras la aborda en un abrazo, su voz es más un tono reflexivo, su calor el de un viejo amigo de la infancia y a pesar que aquello no la satisface, calma en parte un ápice de su dolor_

_-...Peeta me importa, me importa mucho... tanto como me has importado tu todos estos años...-_

_Llora, su corazón retorcido por el temor y el rechazo se libera, el odio calma sus atormentadas aguas, el dolor recibe un bálsamo amargo que lo anula por completo. No son mentiras las palabras del señor Mellark, esto es lo que guardaba con recelo en el fondo de su ser egoísta. Quizás esta mujer destrozada en sus brazos no es aquella a la que él ama, pero la quiere, siempre la ha querido, siempre ha despertado este sentimiento de protección en él, un sentimiento puro, inequívoco, leal.  
Un sentimiento que es único para ella y recién ahora tiene el valor de hacer presente_

_No hay límites para el silencio_

_-...Y todavía me importas...-_

_Añade besando su frente_

_-..Siempre me vas a importar..-_

_Finaliza sonriente, arrebatando un sonrisa también del acelerado corazón de la mujer que lo ha hecho padre, aquella que lo apoya incondicionalmente, que le escucha, que tolera cada uno de sus instintos cuando la razón ya no sirve como pretexto para dejar de pensar en ella..._

_Su princesa_

_- Duerme-_

_Le dice horas más tarde, cuando Peeta descansa reposado en su lecho y ellos disfrutan tranquilos el silencio que los consume. No hay lugar para los miedos. _

_- Hoy yo me haré cargo de Peeta, le ayudaré si me explicas cómo-_

_- ..No hace falta..-_

_Se avergüenza por mentirle_

_-...Algo me dice que su mal dormir era porque te extrañaba mucho, tal como yo te extraño-_

_Y ambos quedan eclipsados por sus propias miradas..._

_Una cargada de cariño_

_La otra refleja amor_

_- Te amo-_

_Susurra temerosa, dejando caer el peso de su mano sobre el rostro de su marido_

_- Te quiero-_

_Asiente éste, dejando caer el peso de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su mujer doliente. Sus frentes se juntan, respiran el mismo alivio, los ojos se cierran solos sin que nadie los fuerce. _

_Esta es la primera vez en mucho que duermen de este modo, él de espaldas soportando el peso ligero de su mujer acurrucada en su pecho, es lo más íntimo y sincero que han hecho...al menos de la concepción de su hijo...y aunque no lo digan se siente bien.  
Entregados al mundo de los sueños ambos confían el uno en el otro, adormecen sus tormentos con palabras amables..._

_Un te amo y un te quiero_

_Por ahora son_

_Suficientes_

_._

* * *

.

¿Por su culpa?

_Fue culpa de Peeta que yo..._

__ _Ahora dudas, me recuerdas mucho a Estel

_ Que quiere decir con eso...

_ Mi hija sufrió demasiado...su muerte no será en vano, yo...

_ ¡Que tiene que ver Peeta con eso!_ grito, mi corazón late muy a prisa, me duele...la respiración me falla...me siento mareada, me estoy mareando...estoy..muy débil...

_ Todo, él es el principal culpable de la desdicha de mi hija...¿que no lo ves Katniss?...¿que no lo entiendes?_ pregunta levantándose. Y yo me siento aún peor, me han intoxicado, me han envenenado...pero cómo_..él debía ser nuestra gran salida

_ No entiendo nada de lo que dices.._ musito_...yo no, yo...que es esto que me pasa...que tiene que ver Peeta, que tengo que ver yo en esto...yo...

_ Peeta no fue un buen hijo al no cuidar de su madre..._ la escucho murmurar muy cerca de mí. Ni cuenta me dí cuando caí al piso_...yo tampoco hice bien mi trabajo

_ Peeta amaba a su madre_ soy apenas capaz de pronunciar, mientras unas ganas horribles de vomitar se apoderan de mi cuerpo...algo quiere abrirse camino a mi cuerpo, quiere tenerlo, quitármelo...yo tengo que luchar...

_ Peeta es un asesino_ me dice agraz. Yo no le puedo reprochar porque literalmente estoy convulsionando_...Peeta asesinó a su madre para evitar que tú sufrieras, que Prim sufriera...para cerrar la puerta de la filosofía de un tiempo mientras abría otro peor...uno donde tú sufrirás las consecuencias...

_Un asesino, Peeta es un asesino..._

_Y yo sufriré las consecuencias de amarle...¿a eso se refiere?...por eso entro yo en esta historia_

Lejos, cuando casi estoy desvaneciendo escucho la voz de Effie llamarme, ha vuelto a casa. La mujer anciana se mueve con increíble rapidez hasta el inicio de la escalera donde llama en un grito a Gale y Messalla. Escucho el tintinar de las llaves de la puerta, mi cuerpo está tumbado en el espacio que divida la sala y el comedor, entre penumbras que me ocultan de la vista de cualquiera y me dejan en primera fila a los hechos.

_ ¡Katniss!_ grita mi mamá.

Escucho sus pasos, escucho su voz una y otra vez diciendo Katniss, Katniss

_ Mira y aprende_ susurra la voz de la mujer a mi espalda_ ...como se salva la vida de un hijo

Y entonces supongo que Effie entra a la sala diciendo una vez más mi nombre.

Su voz retumba en el ambiente, mis lágrimas caen por efecto de la gravedad sobre el alfombrado. El estallido del disparo taladra mis oídos, una risilla esquiva me sepulta y finalmente el golpe de su cuerpo me mata.

Effie ha muerto

.

* * *

.

_-Hijo me parte el corazón decirlo pero creo que tienes muchos conflictos y estás confundido...creo que buscas las respuestas en los lugares equivocados-_

_-Tienes razón...tengo muchos...muchos problemas y tengo miedo..mucho mucho terror-_

_- ¿Entonces porqué lo haces Peeta?...¿porqué haces esto?...¿que ganarás con esto?-_

_- No...no es esa la pregunta que quiero escuchar ahora, por favor no lo hagas tú también...-_

_-..Peeta..-_

_- No tiene que haber un porqué para todo, no tiene que...no lo entiendo...-_

_- Que es lo que no entiendes-_

_- Esta disconformidad que hay...en la gente...esta disconformidad con el mundo que le rodea...-_

_-..No logro comprender lo que dices Peeta-_

_-Padre...no por favor..-_

_-..Dios, debes buscar en Dios las respuestas a los caminos que has escogido-_

_-...¿Yo lo he escogido?...-_

_-...Nada para porque sí..-_

_-...Creí que Dios intervenía en los caminos..-_

_-..Lo hace, pero la decisión final es la nuestra...nosotros vivimos con nuestras decisiones...-_

_-...Entonces solo soy un disfuncional al mundo que me toca vivir...-_

_- No lo eres Peeta, eres un jóven bueno al que le tocó vivir situaciones disfuncionales, situaciones durísimas más allá de tu entendimiento a tus cortos años...-_

_- Yo escogí esto, de no haberlo entendido antes no lo habría elegido, yo sé lo que hago padre...transgredo los caminos de Dios...-_

_ Peeta no es eso...-_

_- La he jodido padre...-_

_- Peeta, tienes que dejar de hacerlo...tienes que abandonar toda esta cruzada minimalista, tienes que gobernar tus instinto, tienes que..-_

_-...Dejar de actuar como un espejo...-_

_-..Dejar de culparte...-_

_- Tengo que dejar de actuar como un espejo, asumir mis cargos, asumir que soy un asesino y no lo que otros ven de mí...no puedo seguir con este traje que bifurca mi realidad y me hace dudar respecto de lo que vivo...de lo que es real y lo que no...-_

_- ...¿Piensas que lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la casa de tu padre no es real?..-_

_-...No, todos en el Distrito creen que es mi culpa...que yo prendí fuego a la mansión..-_

_-...¿Y eso es real?-_

_-...No, mi madre le disparó a mi padre y luego sacó su corazón con un cuchillo...yo tomé el arma y le disparé luego tras gritarle que no era mi madre...-_

_- ...¿Eso es verdad?...-_

_- Es lo que yo creo-_

_-...No es lo mismo creer y suceder-_

_-...Sí lo es, cuando repites por mucho tiempo una mentira terminar por creerla tu también...-_

_-...Entonces lo que me contaste como secreto de confesión fue una mentira...no fue así como pasaron las cosas..-_

_- Las cosas...no, yo mate a mi madre...siempre fui yo...-_

_- Peeta por favor sé sincero conmigo-_

_- Lo soy-_

_- Tienes que decirme la verdad-_

_- Es lo que he hecho este último tiempo, pero también he venido a despedirme-_

_- ¿Cómo?-_

_- Voy a volver al Distrito 12-_

_- Y eso de debe a algo en particular, hay algo que haya pasado y no me contaste...-_

_- Hay muchas cosas que las que no te hablo padre, pero es mejor de este modo...por tu seguridad-_

_- Peeta, nadie atentará contra mi vida-_

_- Sí en mi mundo-_

_-¿Peeta?-_

_- En mi mundo a oscuridad, hay tristeza...miedo..y...la he encontrado-_

_- ...¿La encontraste?..a quien has encontrado..-_

_- A la chica...la hija de la princesa, la niña que se robó mi madre...-_

_- Katniss Everdeen...la estabas buscando...Peeta-_

_- Sabías que iba a hacerlo...sabías que iba a buscarla...padre..-_

_-...Lo sé...-_

_- Es triste y graciosa al mismo tiempo, una particularidad dentro de su mundo...-_

_- ...Peeta, ¿es cierto aquello que pasó en tu casa la noche del 31 de octubre?-_

_- Porqué vuelves a preguntarme lo mismo-_

_-...Temo...-_

_- ...¿De mí?..-_

_-..No..-_

_-...Entonces..-_

_-...Temo de ese mundo al que decides salvar sin estar siquiera seguro de que ese mundo exista en un lugar distinto a tu propia cabeza..-_

_-...Entonces piensas que estoy loco...-_

_-..Sólo pienso que quizás lo mejor es que te alejes por un tiempo...que tomes un descanso...y que olvides a esa chica...-_

_- ..Piensas que estoy loco...quizás lo sea un poco...¿pero quien no?..-_

_-..Peeta tienes que dejar de pensar..-_

_-..No padre, lo que yo tengo que hacer es dejar de creer-_

_._

* * *

_._

_¿Que es la vida?_

_¿He venido a morir?_

_ No sufras Katniss...pronto habrá terminado todo

_ _¿Prim?_

_ Sí

_ Estas aquí...estoy soñando...

_ Estás dormida, pero Gale no tardará en despertarte

_ Gale...Effie ..._ _Effie ha muerto, _recuerdo el instante previo a caer en la inconsciencia. El instante cuando esa mujer sonreía y me hablaba de salvar a un hijo.

_ ¿No reconoces esto Katniss?

_ Es un árbol

_ No, es el árbol del ahorcado...descansamos bajo la sombra de este árbol en medio del prado

_ No conozco este lugar

_ Tú y yo hemos estado aquí antes_ me sorprende

_ ¿Hemos estado aquí antes?

_ Sí...y volveremos a estar juntas si no tomas las decisiones correctas_ me dice abrumada.

_¿Eso quiere decir entonces que yo voy a morir?_

_No entiendo nada_

_ Entonces vienes a mí para que te ayude..._ susurro_ siempre vienes a mí para eso

_ Tú lo prometiste, prometiste que lo harías

_ ¿Quieres que muera?_ me atrevo a preguntar. Prim cierra los ojos

_ No...yo solo quiero que seas feliz

_ Peeta es mi felicidad_ afirmo muy segura de mis palabras

_ Lo sé, por eso quiero que me ayudes a salvarle...

_Ayudar a salvarle, entonces Peeta corre peligro, esa mujer quiere vengar la muerte de Estel, culpa a Peeta de aquello...quiere matarlo, alejarlo de mi vida..._

_ No_ murmuro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Prim estira sus brazos y acoge cada una con una sonrisa

_ No temas Katniss, yo no dejaré que le pase nada malo a Peeta...

_ Es curioso

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que es curioso..._ repite_...el amor es curioso

_ Prim...no entiendo

_ Apenas ahora que te conozco...y ya siento que te amo...

_¿Me ama?_

_ Quizás esta sensación es la misma que experimentó mi hermano con ella..._ añade pensativa mirando el cielo. Su cuerpo es solo un has de luz, un trazo, un esbozo de algo infinitamente superior.

_ De quien estás hablando_ alcanzo a decir antes de abrir los ojos y despertar. Prim me mira con esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Peeta, me sonríe.

_ De nuestra madre

Y todo el prado desaparece.

.

* * *

.

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-_

_Pregunta con rudeza. _

_- Que quieres-_

_- Que me expliques, que haces...-_

_...Ser feliz piensa, pero se conforme con responder..._

_- Madre-_

_Se disculpa, abandona el dormitorio de Peeta para ocuparse de sus asuntos_

_- Tu marido mantiene una relación clandestina con esa mujer y te quedas tan tranquila-_

_-..Eso no es verdad madre, Charles me quiere...esos son sólo rumores..-_

_- ¿Te contó Charles que está embarazada?-_

_- No tiene porqué saberlo-_

_- Sí que tiene, mira esas fotos-_

_Y la mujer tira las fotos sobre la cama de su hija, fotos donde Rose Everdeen y su abultada barriga reciben el apoyo y aprecio de un hombre, un rubio sonriente, Charles. _

_¿Qué debe pensar ella al respecto si aun están los miedos presentes?, ¿como alejar el bien del mal si quien encausa el mal es su madre?_

_El amor nos cega tanto o más que el dolor_

_._

* * *

_._

_Delly tenía razón, algo gracioso también puede ser un poco triste_

Un olor fuerte inunda mis fosas nasales, las irrita, me devuelve a la vida. Despierto para encontrarme atada de pies y manos a los respaldos de la cama, Gale está a los pies de la misma, desnudándose, librando de las ataduras que impide haga conmigo aquel acto que debería ser motivado por el amor y no por una venganza. Mientras se quita la playera y los zapatos me sonríe, me mira con suficiencia y pienso esto es lo que quería después de todo, tener una noche conmigo, invitarme a sus fines egoístas, convencerme que para esto es para lo que he nacido, para ser una perra, para saciar su traición.  
Mi habitación invita a mantener las ventanas cerradas, las paredes están inundadas de fotos mías, fotos de ambos, fotos de mi desnudes y me pregunto si realmente esta es o no la primera vez que Gale entra a mi cuarto. ¿Lo habrá dejado entrar Effie?, ¿le habrá convencido que le deje subir a verme y se aprovechaba entonces de su confianza?. Qué es Gale.

Es simplemente un hombre movido por la venganza, por el dolor o por lo que sea que surque su mente en estos momentos o es simplemente una falla de las circunstancias, un hombre incapaz de ver más allá del odio contra el tirano, incapaz de convertir la carencia en amor. Un falto de esperanzas, un hombre con sed de venganza.

¿Y qué soy yo en esta historia?

No puedo ser solo la chica en llamas, la mujer que despierta estos instintos desgarradores en los hombres, en un pueblo. No puedo ser un emblema, soy un anti héroe, alguien que desesperadamente busca creer en algo, algo que le dé sentido a su vida llena de infortunios, llena de ahogos a la corta edad de 16 años. Eso soy yo, un símbolo de lo que significa ser débil, perder la esperanza, un ser demasiado parecido a Gale.

Y entonces, mientras el aludido soba mis piernas desnudas viene a mi mente el recuerdo de Peeta.

¿Cuál es el papel de Peeta en esta historia?

Un asesino, un ladrón, el ser que se robó mi alma y jamás se dignó a devolverla. Un vínculo con la vida, pero con esa que es más real, esa que no necesita motivos para vivir porque la magia de estar vivos en la carencia es milagro suficiente. Peeta es aquel que no se escuda en el odio, en los argumentos, en una historia de amor. Peeta es entrega, es paz, calidez. ¿Que nos lleva a ser tan diferentes si al fin y al cabo somos los mismos seres humanos?, porqué él si puede separar lo bueno de lo malo y quedarse con las cosas buenas. Nadie ha dicho que para él haya sido fácil, llevar la vida de un adinerado no garantiza un buen pasar, aquello lo garantizamos nosotros mismos y sin embargo...Gale y yo optamos por la otra, la salida fácil, el reproche, el odio.

Peeta es un asesino, la mujer no se equivocaba al respecto.

Es un asesino porque ha sido capas de matar los avatares de mi vida y sepultar con ello a la vieja Katniss, aquella que se deja manipular por los hechos superficiales cambiando todo mis miedos y dolor por amor.

Peeta es un ladrón

_Estoy segura que también te ha robado el corazón. _

Gale gime satisfecho mientras toda la piel de mi abdomen es lamida por él. Estoy en interiores, soportando la angustia de ser tocada por alguien que no me ama, que sólo me desea, y gritando desde los rincones más ocultos de mi alma que salte de las tinieblas mi protector.

_ ¿Estás feliz?_ me atrevo a preguntar cuando siento sus manos descender la tela de mi sujetador. Mantengo los ojos cerrados_...¿estás bien con esto?

_ Que pasa zorrita, se supone que tienes que disfrutarlo

_ Messalla hizo un buen trabajo contigo_ Gale sonríe

_ Lo mismo digo, Effie te hizo toda una zorra

_ No tenías porqué matarle_ suspiro, evitando así que el dolor y el asco se manifiesten en lágrimas. Sus manos vuelan ahora por las bandas de mi ropa interior

_ ¿Porque no?...¿te importa?

_ Era mi madre_ digo con dolor, soportando un mar de emociones cuando esas bandas comienzan a descender.

_ ¿Dónde están Messalla y la mujer anciana?_

__ _No puedo creer lo estúpida que eres, muy normal después de todo solo eres un juguete

_Y ahora que sucede_

_ Me tomaré el lujo de quitarte la venda de los ojos...puesto que dudo mucho que salgas viva luego de lo que Messalla y Coin quieren hacer contigo..._ dice deteniendo las caricias_ ..no me parece justo que mueras sin saberlo

_ Qué_ susurro llorando. El descenso de mis bragas se reanuda

Y escucho la sonrisa engreída de Gale

_ Pues que Effie no era tu madre

Abro los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a Gale sentado sobre mis piernas, ha desaparecido la sonrisa de su rostro, sus ojos se mantienen fijos sobre mí mientras un líquido conocido le surca el pecho.

_Sangre_

Antes de caer hacia un costado lo escucho pronunciar sus últimas palabras

_ ¿Es todo?, ¿con esto me dejarás en paz?_ y sé inmediatamente que esas palabras no van dirigidas solo a mí.

_Esas palabras también van para Peeta_

_ Es todo_ afirma él con el rostro repleto de su sangre.

El arma cuelga de sus manos, sus ojos azules carecen de brillo, Gale termina de morir y caer también.

_ Peeta_ creo que susurro, todo es tan surrealista. Su mirada apagada resplandece al notar los surcos de mi mente

_ Preciosa

Como me gustaría poder hacer algo, poder moverme, poder saltar a sus brazos que ahora cortan las ataduras sobre mis piernas. Lloro, lloro porque tengo mucho miedo, porque recién ahora valoro todos los momentos con él más allá de la necesidad imperante de poseerle. Lloro amargamente porque le amo, y también lloro porque estoy feliz de ser salvada una vez más por él, por Peeta, mi chico misterioso, mi salvador...

Un rostro blanquecino surcado por las lágrimas, un rostro blanquecino manchado por la sangre del agresor, de su primo, de su propia sangre. ¿Sabrá Peeta las dimensiones de su acto?, ¿Cómo llegó aquí?, ¿cómo él...

Le tiemblan las manos, está tan pálido que temo por lo que haya pasado mientras esta gente loca me retuvo en este lugar.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ logra preguntar entre gemidos ahogados_ ¿Te hizo daño?

_ Peeta

_No soy capaz de decir otra cosa_

Yo también estoy llorando.

Y nos abrazamos, mi cuerpo tiembla de frío, de miedo, de muchas cosas inexplicables, pero también de felicidad. Me aferro a él como si la vida misma dependiera de esto, como si al sostenerle cargara también con todos sus pesares, con todo su dolor, su tormenta y que es mi tormenta porque con él no podría si quiera imaginar la vida. Mi Peeta. Yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda.  
Somos atormentados por disparos desde la planta baja de la casa, gritos, chillidos desesperados de voces que reconozco pero soy imposible traer su nombre en estos momentos. Peeta da señas de levantarse.

_ No_ grito asustada_ tu no debes dejarme, tu no debes

_ Preciosa_ repite acongojado por las lágrimas. Aún acuna mi cuerpo semidesnudo con sus fuertes brazos. Ahí es donde está mi lugar

_ No te vayas...quédate...quédate...conmigo

Peeta no me hace caso

_ Por favor_ ruego_ por favor quédate conmigo

Se quita su abrigo, me viste con él, seca mis lágrimas, acaricia mis cabellos húmedos y alivia un poco el dolor. Me permito cerrar los ojos un instante conmovida por su tacto, más los abro inmediatamente cuando su rostro desaparece de mi mente.

_ No te vayas_ me tiro sobre sus brazos. Peeta descansa el mentón sobre mi cabeza

_ ¿Y a dónde crees que yo me iría?_ me pregunta sin soltarme fuerte, su abrazo es tan anhelado que lastima y el mío no ha de ser diferente. Entierro las uñas sobre él para retenerlo conmigo.

Los disparos vuelven y entonces los gritos de Annie nos sacan del sopor, nos ponen alerta nuevamente...e inexplicablemente me parece que a pesar de todo este es buen momento para darle un beso. Una caricia cálida, amor, no sé que más añadir a lo que siento salvo pureza de una promesa eterna.

_ Te amo_ le digo al finalizar_ te amo, promete que siempre vas a estar a mi lado

_ Siempre voy a estar a tu lado_ repite con una sonrisa sin fuerzas.

Esto no parece una promesa, parece una despedida.

_ Por favor ten cuidado

_ Lo tendré, vístete y no salgas de este cuarto

_ No_ asiento

_ No_ repite capturando mis labios una vez más

Oye_ le digo_ No hagas nada estúpido

Y no sé porqué en momentos como estos se ocurren estas palabras

_ No, ese es el último recurso_ dice él

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, siento sus brazos vacilar antes de que me abrace. No es tan estable como alguna vez lo fue, pero sí cálido y fuerte. Miles de momentos surgen a través de mí. Todas las veces que estos brazos fueron mi refugio del mundo exterior. Tal vez no los aprecié por completo, pero es tan dulce en mi memoria, y ahora se han ido para siempre.

Porque él sale, se va.

Tardo segundos antes se saltar disparada hacia el armario, el cuerpo de Gale me hace estremecer todo doblado en el piso, pudriéndose. Este es su final y destino. Me cambio sin reflexionar en nada salvo coordinar mis movimientos torpes y temblorosos para no retrasar la huida, Peeta me dijo que me quedara pero eso es imposible. Estoy atando los nudos de mis bototos cuando entonces una fotografía pegada a la pared llama mi atención, es también una mía...pero con mi madre...Effie

_"Effie no es tu madre"_

Habla Gale dentro mi cabeza. Muevo los brazos como si quisiera quitarme algo de encima, pero no hay nada ahi salvo recuerdos. Palabras resonantes. Ato los nudos, corro a coger esa fotografía, la arranco con mis uñas y entonces me encuentro con que todas las fotos sucumben bajo mi fuerza imparable, soy yo, yo siendo arrancada por mí misma, una paradoja inexplicable que me hace sentir increíblemente bien. He enloquecido.  
Mi sorpresa es tan al sacar la mayor parte de las fotografías y desgarrar también el tapiz de las paredes, bajo ellas hay color, hay trazos, una pintura..los restos de una chica preciosa, rubia de ojos azules..

¿Delly?

Tiro del papel rompiendo mis propias uñas en el proceso. Pronto aparece más color, más líneas, curvas inconexas revelando risos marrones que se elevan con el viento. Un prado, un árbol frondoso de fondo, un par de ojos grises acompañando otros azules. Dos nombres al final de la obra.

.._Y este es el momento cuando lo extraño se vuelve real para mí..._

_Allí escrito con letra que reconozco están los nombres de las chicas, a las dos las conozco muy bien. _

_La pequeña sonriente que mira el cielo con anhelo y la otra sujetando los cabellos rebeldes que se elevan, danzando juntos con las hojas de ese árbol..un par de niñas, hermanas, una increíble verdad revelada_

_Los nombres de aquellas niñas son Primrose y Katniss Everdeen_

_**Cuando miro en tus ojos**_

_**Cuando le miento a Dios**_

_**Sigo quemando infinitos**_

_**Es nuestro fuego esta pasión**_

_**Ligero iba de prisa, pensaba solo en llegar**_

_**Mira querida tan mal mi vida.**_

_Firmado Charles Mellark..._

_...Y una P. Mellark añadida más fresca..._

_**Este es nuestro gran delirio**_

_**Este es nuestro bien también el mal**_

_**...Caeré caeré, caeré sin perder...**_

_**El juicio**_

_**El lenguaje puede herirnos,**_

_**Un amor distante y natural**_

_**..Caeré caeré, caeré sin perder...**_

_**Este es nuestro bien también el mal.**_

_**...**_

_____... ¿Es la vida una colección de momentos?..._

_____¿Es una oportunidad para los recuerdos gratos?_

_**Cuando miro en tus ojos**_

_**Cuando le miento a Dios**_

_**Es necesario prácticas nuevas**_

_**Personas con otra visión**_

_**Ligero iba de prisa, pensaba solo en llegar**_

_**Abrí la puerta y hoy te veo.**_

_**Partiré con dolores delirantes**_

_**Yo seré el bien también el mal**_

_**...Caeré caeré, caeré sin perder..**_

_**El juicio**_

_**Este es nuestro gran delirio**_

_**Este es nuestro bien también el mal**_

_**...Caeré caeré, caeré sin perder...**_

_**La fe**_

_**El lenguaje puede herirnos,**_

_**Un amor distante y natural**_

_**Caeré caeré, caeré sin perder...**_

_**Este es nuestro bien también el mal.**_

_¿Así de grande es el sacrificio?_

_No..._

_Peeta_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Cuando Regrese**

**.**

_..Y si pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás y tomar esas horas de dolor y obscuridad y reemplazarlas con algo mejor..._

_Es hermoso en verdad, no hay como negar la belleza que rodea este Distrito. Las calles adoquinadas, los hoteles, las casas, los automóviles...todo aquí tiene cierto aire renovado que me hace sentir más tranquilo. Claro, es una belleza nueva...una completamente urbanizada y alejada de todo lo que implica campo, aire puro y bosques. Una seguridad que asalta a todas luces. La noche no pueda ser siniestra aquí, en la ciudad que nunca descansa. Hay fiestas de todo tipo, mujeres por doquier, diversión. No me vendría mal divertirme, aunque es poco convencional ir con el ánfora de tu abuela para todas partes; la gente me detiene en la calle y piensa: pobre chico y su ánfora. No escatiman además en darme de abrazos y besos e invitarme a pasar la noche con ellos.  
Por ahora yo simplemente digo paso._

_Camino hasta el hotel donde dejé mis cosas. No sé en que estaba pensando al ir aquí y allá con mi abuela muerta, bueno sus cenizas. Supongo que es la nostalgia de volver a sentirme solo y libre al mismo tiempo. Ya no hay nadie de mi pasado que recuerde aquel momento de la noche más oscura de nuestras vidas: la muerte de mis padres y hermana. No...No...  
Y mis amigos han de estar por llegar; Delly y Finn. ¿Como lucirán?...Finn estaba mucho más alto cuando partí del 12 y Dell se ponía demasiado hermosa para nuestra conveniencia. Ya saben, es difícil manejar el tema de la atracción entre amigos; que increíble suena ahora que hable con tal soltura al respecto. Tiempo atrás, cuando éramos apenas unos críos, los tres sufríamos de un caso severo de tortura familiar: Finn el abandonado, Delly la ignorada y yo al que golpeaban. Luego vino toda mi tragedia familiar y nuestra unión se fue al carajo; yo tuve que volar al Distrito 4 a vivir con Madge, mi abuela materna y ellos se quedaron en el 12. Entonces, lejos ya, sobrevino la muerte de la madre de Delly o más bien suicidio (no se habla de aquello), por un momento pensé no aguantaría una tragedia más. Y aunque estaba tan mal como ella, le envié numerosas cartas a mi amiga manifestando mi pesar y esperando que Finnick la apoyara por los dos. Bueno, a él también le cambio un poco la vida luego de eso, con todo el aire de muerte rondando. Supongo que el concepto de perdida le dio el empujón necesario para declararse a la chica de ojos verdes y negra melena: Annie Cresta. Su amorío era de años.  
La chica es buena pero también es algo...como dicen...dispersa. Ni siquiera había notado las nobles intenciones de mi amigo quien literalmente se la comía con los ojos...o eso me contaba Dell en sus cartas. Yo le creo, Delly no es de las chicas que exagera.  
__Las luces de los automóviles me recuerdan a las estrellas, las noches en el Distrito 12, los prados, los árboles y en parte también mi familia. Me habría gustado que mi mamá tuviera hermanas, y ellas hijos con los cuales compartir. También me gustaría que mi hermana estuviera aquí con vida para ver todo esto que estoy viviendo. Ella sería la más feliz al respecto, seguro me diría por fin sonríes Peeta o cosas de ese estilo. Porque ella siempre andaba sonriente, siempre estaba feliz, a pesar de todo y todos._

_He cruzado las puertas del Morphine, un hotel lujoso del Distrito 1. La habitación que reservé a pesar de todo no es muy grande. Somos mi abuela y yo y un ánfora no puede gastar mucho espacio. Los chicos dormirán en cuartos vecinos, así que todo bien. Cuando éramos niños acostumbrábamos dormir los tres juntos en mi cama sin importar la estrechez. Dejábamos a Delly en medio, y Finn al costado derecho, siempre era el primero en caer. Me gustan estos recuerdos, sonrío involuntariamente cuando pienso en todas las charlas que sostuve con mi amiga mientras Finnick dormía; a veces solo hablábamos del tiempo, de nuestro tiempo. Otras... de cosas tan raras como las rutas del viento y las cosas que puede hacer con las hojas en otoño, así como también lo mucho que crece mi cabello y lo encantador que me parecen las pecas en sus rostro. Bueno, esa última parte casi nunca lo admitía, no son palabras que le debas decir a una amiga cuando conoces sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia tí. Pensar en estas cosas me hace entrar en una rara crisis de ansiedad que genera vacíos en mi estómago. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que los vi?...¿5?...¿10?...Cuando salí del 12 tenía miedo a perderles, a volver y que no fueran los mismo. Porque no serán los mismos, ya no somos niños...solo somos...  
__Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el quinto piso donde entra un grupo de chicas bastante animado. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de estar aquí, todo vestido de negro con el ánfora en mis manos y un ramo de flores en el otro, aquello llama la atención de cualquiera. Parezco un gótico o el tipo de chico adepto a una secta o algo... ¿Será por eso que la chica colorina me mira tanto?...Mierda y ahora me sonríe...es bonita. Diablos como se nota mi falta de maestría en artes amatorias. ¿Es bonita?...no Peeta, ¡está buena!...dirían los chicos de mi escuela... ¿Porqué nunca me involucré con nadie en esos términos si soy lo que las chicas consideran un espécimen regio...?...Vale ¿yo pensé eso?...mierda, sonó intensamente gay como diría Finn...aunque él no es el más apropiado para decir eso...digo, me besó la tarde de la despedida y frente a la tumba de mis padres.  
__...Momento de debilidad le llama a ese instante...__  
_

_La chica colorina que no para de delimitar cada parte de mi ser, se acerca sin importar el asedio de sus amigas. Sí, ahora que la tengo tan cerca puedo decir que está buena...pero no es la clase de chica que llama mi atención; lindo cuerpo, lindos ojos...sonrisa perfecta, pero..._

__ No sé si creer que vas a alguna clase de fiesta de __disfraces o en verdad te traes un ánfora en el ascensor_ me dice y luego guiña un ojo._

__ Lo siento..._ mierda Peeta, no digas nada estúpido...no digas nada estúpido...joder cabrón...sólo es una chica..._...me ...me..me..._

_Sonríe_

__ Me..me ...me...?_

__ Me pareció buena idea salir con ella_ indico el ánfora. Genial...ahora creerá que soy raro_...son las cenizas de mi abuela.._

__ Oh_ ...finge preocupación_...pues lo siento, pensé que era alguna clase de broma o algo..._

_Me encojo de hombros_

__ Entiendo...digo...cuantos hombres van con un ánfora en el ascensor_ sonrío._

__ No...eres el primero_ admite con timidez_...el primer hombre que conozco con una_ se muerde el labio._

_Son ideas mías o esta chica coquetea conmigo...mish, hay que ver que mi abuela siempre me trae suerte..._

__ ¿Tu vas a una fiesta?_ cambio el tema_

__ Sí..._ sonríe y que bella sonrisa_...digo, vamos a la previa de la fiesta que será en el séptimo piso._

__ ¿En el séptimo?_ se me escapa como que muy salido para mi gusto_ ejem.._

__ Sí...el séptimo...estoy de cumpleaños sabes..._

__ Feliz cumpleaños_ le digo sonriendo. Como que voy muchas risitas..._

__ Gracias...y tú te quedas en el hotel o.._

__ Sí, espero a unos amigos...ya sabes..._ señalo a mi abuela hecha polvo_

__ Vienen al duelo_

__ Vienen a hacerme compañía...el duelo...el duelo...ya sabes..._ me encojo de hombros, aunque no tengo la más puta idea de que quise decir con eso._

_El timbre del ascensor anuncia el séptimo piso y entonces ambos giramos hacia la puerta. Sus amigas me echan el ojo encima y hacen sonidos como silbidos o algo por estilo. En fin, jamás pensé que justo ahora me daría cuenta de mis atributos; en un ascensor con el ánfora de mi abuela y un montón de chicas...esto es raro.  
Hago señas de salirme y entonces la chica colorina engancha su brazo desnudo bajo el mío libre. Sonríe y se recarga sobre mí como si fuéramos conocidos o algo._

__ Estamos destinados chico misterioso, porqué no me dijiste que este era tu piso_

__ Hay algo malo con eso_ digo con dificultad. Concentrándome en dar paso tras paso y no en la sensación cálida de su busto contra mi brazo._

__ Pues es perfecto...este piso es mío...bueno de mis invitados...todos ellos...así que espero te animes a bajar a mi fiesta...luego_

__ Veré que puedo hacer...ya sabes_ señalo con respeto a mi abuela_

__ Te hará bien animarte un momento_ me guiña desde el fondo del pasillo. Yo ya estoy de pie frente a mi puerta_...podemos hacernos compañía chico misterio_

__ Vale, entonces hasta la noche..._

__ Hasta un rato más..._ me grita, antes que me pierda en la habitación. _

_¿Y eso?_

_En fin_

_Miro el ánfora de la abuela y ahora hasta me parece obtuso todo lo que pasó. Bueno, no hay que ser adivinos para notar el estado de esa chica y sus amigas, pero yo...sí supongo que la pena me afectó un poco, me dejé llevar. Dejo los restos de la abuela Madge sobre la cama, con cuidado (no queremos accidentes) y me quito el saco y algunos botones de la camisa. Fuera poco a poco se convierte en un griterío, pero aquí de momento no somos más que la abuela Madge y yo. Mi abuela...me pregunto que diría ella de esta situación.  
Debo reconocer que jamás tuve mucho contacto con ella, papá no la traía a menudo. Cuando sucedió la tragedia en Sinsajos y a pesar que mis padres ya vivían en casas separadas producto del divorcio en trámite, ella se porto muy bien con todo y hasta dio una ceremonia para ambos y otra especial para la tumba simbólica de mi hermana. Ella siempre fue así, siempre le gustó mi mamá a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía ésta en su matrimonio. Supongo, papá tenía parte de culpa también en todo ello y buscaba redimirlo. Quien sabe, jamas le pregunté...ahora es muy tarde._

_Me dejo caer unos minutos sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos y mi abuela al lado. Finn y Delly no han de tardar en llegar y eso conlleva momentos dinámico, cero paz. ¿Se molestará mi abuela si salgo con ellos a divertirnos?...no Peeta no pienses pavadas, guarda un mínimo de respeto...pero..._

_Hum...No puedo evitar sonreír, ella me estaría gritando ahora que me vaya..._

_La abuela, mujer misteriosa, nunca supe mucho de ti pero fuiste parte de grandes momentos en mi vida. Hay uno en particular, uno donde Delly y Finn también son partícipes. Una tarde, un momento agradable. Estábamos de visita en tu granja marina...jajaja...no sé porque el termino que salió de boca de Finn se nos pegó a todos. Delly entonces llevaba el periodo, su primer periodo y fue todo un desastre lo de dormir juntos. Pero aún así nos arreglamos para finalizar el día con ella a caballo, yo con mis risos algo largos al viento mientras elevaba una cometa y Finn y sus espacios entre dientes, haciendo lo que tuviera en mente. Una de esas cosas implicó perseguirme con una tijera. Sonrío y tengo ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo, porque las emociones me embargan de sopetón. Algo alegre también puede ser un poco triste supongo...más aún si esos momentos no volverán. El tiempo no vuelve atrás, como la vida misma.  
Pienso que quisiera agradecerte por estar conmigo a pesar de todas las cosas que nos pasaban...pienso que debería haberte dicho muchas más veces lo feliz que estaba de que me recogieras y cuidaras de mi...pienso...Vale, mejor parar con la pensadera...ya me puse algo...sentimental.  
__Termino por despojarme de la camisa, los pantalones y todo lo demás para caminar desnudo hasta el baño y relajarme unos instantes. Todo esto comienza a ponerse un tanto fuerte. Dejo que el agua me lleve a mundos más allá, esos que tengo prohibido visitar pero que tanto amo; donde habita una princesa, mi hermana pequeña...su madre, su padre, seres infinitamente felices. ¿Es malo viajar con la mente y cambiar todos los desesperados deseos del corazón por amor para tus seres queridos?...¿es egoísta?__  
_

_Bueno, quizás un poco, contigo mismo._

_El duelo es egoísta...como ninguna otra cosa lo es._

_Quizás lo que a mi me hizo falta fue llorar la muerte de mis padres, buscar a mi hermana y continuar...pasar la página._

_Pero la vida no es perfecta, y como ha de serlo si nosotros trazados los caminos...y el ser humano es lo mas cercano a la imperfección según mi punto de vista..._

_Divagar_

_Divagar..._

_Volar..._

_Amar.._

_Comer_

_Rezar_

_Amar_

_Sería buen título para un libro._

_Termino la ducha, me seco aquí y allá y por allá...Busco ropa cómoda, llevo los restos de la abuela sobre la cómoda al final de la cama. Prendo el televisor y la dejo en una película que llevaba tiempo sin ver..._

**- "Tienes que venir a casa, mamá está aprendiendo a cocinar."-**

**- "Quiero aprender a cocinar, quiero aprender a reírme, y a bailar."-**

**...**

_CRUSH..._

_Reacciono por instinto terminando sentado en la cama..._

_Una linda chica con un sexy vestido rosado está bailando en la entrada de mi habitación y creo acaba de gritar ¡HI BITCHES!..._

_..._

_..._

_Oooooooo... Ok_

_..._

_..._

_Mierda Peeta, di algo..._

_Mierda Peeta di algo..._

_Mierda..._

_¡Di algo!_

__ Lo...lo... siento_ me dice con voz ebria y al borde de estallar en risa._

_Finalmente sale dejándome así...como medio vacío y sin peros, tendido medio desnudo sobre la cama. _

_Y en la tele pasan Elizabethtown. _

_...Ok..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**_... I used to try very hard to make friends with everyone on the planet...  
I've seen you havin' it, havin' it yeah, but now you've just had it  
Entertainment can sometimes be hard when the thing  
That you love is the same thing that's holding you down_**

_Y en la habitación del lado parece que se azotan._

_**This man is dangerous, he just shed his load on your best party frock**_  
_**Before you enter the palace of wisdom you have to decide:**_  
_**Are you ready to rock?**_

_Literalmente..._

_**Oh, can you party with me?**_

_**Can you show me a good time?**_

_**Do you even know what one looks like?**_

_Gritos, golpes...respiraciones entrecortadas...la voz media ebria de esa chica..._

_SEXO_

_**And I don't need to hear your stories again**_

_**Just get on the floor and show me what you're made of**_

_**Just what exactly are you made of?**_

_Gemidos...malditos..malditos gemidos_

_**Baby, you're driving me crazy**_

_**Baby, you're driving me crazy**_

_Me vuelve loco...loco loco ¡LOCO!_

_...¡Mierda las cenizas de la abuela!..._

_Control Peeta, pareces león enjaulado de aquí y allá y los de la otra pieza...mierda ya le está pidiendo más..._

**_I was having a whale of a time until your uncle Psychosis arrived  
Why do we have to half-kill ourselves just to prove we're alive?  
I'm here whenever you need me and whenever you need me_**

**_I won't be here_**

_Más y más y más..._

**_And have you ever stopped to ask yourself?_**

**_If you didn't come to party then why did you come here?_**

**_Why did you come here?_**

_Y ese otro ahora hace sonidos como si le estuviera dando ataques de asma..._

_**Baby, you're driving me crazy**_

_**Baby, you're driving me crazy**_

_Loco..loco..loco...¡Me vuelvo loco! __Tirado en medio del piso con la abuela..._

_¡Dios!_

_...mi abuela no tendría porque escuchar esto en sus cenizas..._

_..._

_Y Finn no aparece por la puta madre..._

_..._

_Si...sí...ya que le den y deje de pedir más..._

(Ojos grises...vestido sexy...voz ebria...)...(Ojos grises...vestido sexy...voz ebria)...(Ojos grises..vestido sexy...voz ebria):"Una y otra vez en su mente"

**_... And do you really want to know just how come you turned out so dumb?..._**

_... grrrrr...grrrrr...grrrrrr..._  
(Muy...Muy enfurruñado en medio del piso con las cenizas de la abuela...y la chica sigue pidiendo que le den más...)

_A la mierda.._

_Yo también voy a la fiesta..._

_Con la abuela..._

_Bueno con lo que quede de ella en su ánfora..._

**_When the party is over will you come home with me?_**

**_When the party is over will you come home with me?_**

**_Now the party is over will you come home to me_**

**_Will you come home to me?_**

**_Will you come home to me?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

(varias horas de desvelo, baile y cosas raras con el ánfora de la abuela...)

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y alguien una vez dijo que hay una diferencia entre un fracaso... y un fiasco. Bien, yo que supuestamente iba a salir a divertirme...unirme a la fiesta como dije, aquí estoy medio abrazado al ánfora de la abuela sentado de espaldas a todo el desastre del hotel Morphine. Los amigos no aparecen, la chica sexy del ascensor está media montada sobre un chico rubio al fondo del pasillo y los demás, si es que se puede decir algo de ellos...Uf, mejor omito.  
Pues bien, aquí en medio de toda esta juerga infernal y espíritu adolescente se me viene a la mente la diferencia entre fiasco y fracaso, porque digo...c__ualquier tonto puede fracasar, yo en varias oportunidades he tenido lo propio... pero un fiasco...Uf...un fiasco es un desastre de proporciones míticas, un fracasar sin cota que le frene a uno el lanzazo... fracasar...fracasar...como yo y mi intento de distraerme aunque sea un vez. No. Hasta eso resultó ser un fiasco...un condenado fiasco, donde estoy solo, sobrio (bueno, me trague una pastilla que pillé en el piso pero eso no cuenta..) y abrazo al ánfora de la abuela con una ganas horribles de echarme a llorar por la canción que suena..._

_Dios bendiga los noventas..._

_El Britpop_

_Y a Suede_

**_Today she's been working she's been talking she's been smoking  
but it'll be alright_**

**_Cos tonight we'll go, dancing we'll go laughing, we'll get car sick_**

_¿Es broma?_

**_... and it'll be okay like everyone says  
_****_it'll be alright and ever so nice  
_****_We're going out tonight _**

**_out and about tonight..._****_  
_**

_Si, definitivamente tiene que ser una broma..._

**_Oh whatever makes her happy _**

**_on a Saturday night_**

**_Oh whatever makes her happy, whatever makes it alright._**

_Cierro los ojos consolándome con mi fiasco.  
Definitivamente si un ____fiasco es un cuento relatado a otros, que los hace sentirse más vivos porque no les pasó a ellos...lo mío sin duda pasará a las ligas mayores de fiascos..._

_Big big fiasco_

_Respiro, inhalo exhalo...inhalo...exhalo...blah blah blah...abro los ojos. La espesura de la alfombra atrapa dulces y cenizas de cigarro, colillas...entre otras cosas...cenizas...cenizas, abuela, cenizas...y como el idiota que soy me levanto de un salto para abrir el ánfora; "cenizas sanas y salvas"_

_...Wow, no sé si es el aire tóxico o el efecto de las pastillas que tomé del piso...pero como que esto de traerte a todas partes es mucha responsabilidad abuela..ey...(golpeo) ...¿me escuchas ahí dentro?...(le hablo)...¿eres feliz?...estás muerta, ni rastro de tus células...pero aún así ¿estás feliz?...¿eres feliz?...¿fuiste feliz? _

**_Today, she's been sat there, sat there in a black chair, office furniture,  
but it'll to be okay _**

**_like everyone says, it'll be alright and ever so nice,  
We're going out tonight, _**

**_out and about tonight_**

_Realmente espero que sí, que estos últimos momentos sean buenos puesto que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde dejarte...Mierda abuela, como dejarte.._

**_Oh whatever makes her happy_**

**_on a Saturday night_**

**_Oh whatever makes her happy, whatever makes it alright._**

__ ¿Hablas con el ánfora?_

_(ojos grises y algo raros...algo queda del vestido rosa sexy y voz completamente ebria...)_

_Bien, quizás no sea un fiasco después de todo si aquella chica en mi habitación me habla...ahora...ya esta ebria, pero peor sería si no me hablara...y es tan hermosa..._

**_We'll go to peepshows and freak shows,_**

**_We'll go to discos, casinos,_**

**_We'll go where people go and let go_**

_La chica camina, sí, digamos que eso hace...(en su sano juicio no se tambaleará tanto). Del vestido rosa queda poco y nada y se nota que se ha metido cosas por allí y por allá...y sin embargo cuando me mira, cuando la miro a los ojos...una sensación cálida, siento como si me traspasara, viera a través de mi...y me hace sentir en el mismo paraíso...un paraíso de ensueños.  
Como puede se sienta a mi lado dejándome ver sus partes nobles tras las pantys negras medio rasgadas. Sonríe,me mira aún tirado sobre la alfombra, abrazando al ánfora con un brazo; y me dejo perder en esos ojos grises.  
Por un momento que me parece mágico no decimos nada y es tan cautivante. Tan hermosa, ella es tan...perfecta...y..._

_Entonces ella estalla en risas, cuando los acordes de Suede están muriendo, para al fin volver hacer la misma pregunta..._

__ ¿Hablas con el ánfora?_

_Asiento_

**_Oh whatever makes her happy on a Saturday night_**

**_Oh whatever makes her happy, whatever makes it alright._**

**_Oh whatever makes her happy_**

**_on a Saturday night_**

**_Oh whatever makes her happy, whatever makes it alright._**

_¿Qué más haría ahora?_

**_OoOoOoH_**

**_La la la la la la_**

_Ella medio sonríe sin dejar de verme...y...La la la la la la_

**_OoooOh_**

**_La la la la la_**

__ Es super super raro_ estalla en risas otra vez _

_Me parece tan...vulnerable_

_...frágil..._

_..preciosa..._

**_OoOoOoH_**

**_La la la la la la_**

_La la la la la la..es preciosa_

**_OoooOh_**

**_La la la la la_**

_Así podría pasar horas_

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Después de un rato, intentando convencer a Katniss..(sí, mi preciosa tiene un nombre..), de que el idioma ánfora no existe y que no estoy haciendo de egoísta por no enseñarle, me quedo en silencio por fin observado como se come con la mirada cada centímetro de la vasija. ¿Le llamará la atención el color?...¿la forma?...¿las rayas púrpuras aquí dando vueltas sin sentido como extensiones de una parte del arcoiris?...o quizás solo mire porque es hermoso, porque a pesar de lo perdida que pueda estar mi pequeña princesa en este mundo, ella no resta oportunidad de encontrar bellos detalles. Belleza en medio de lo horrible de la situación, belleza más allá de lo existente; colores descubiertos, amores aceptados, una rebelión impuesta y nuestros corazones..._

_¿Qué será de nuestros corazones cariño?_

_Katniss es muy habladora. Sé, en lo que termina una canción, más de su vida que de la mía misma. Y el ánfora de la muerte nos acompaña. Con cada palabra que logra pronunciar, atesoro cada guiño, cada esbozo de sonrisa que no queda más que en eso, cada mirada...el apagado gris de sus ojos. ¿Cuántos secretos, miedos y desventuras ocultas tus ojos preciosa?...yo me ofrezco voluntario para todos ellos. Para revelarlos uno a unos y morir por ellos. Cada lágrima derramada, cada pena en tu corazón...¿me dejarías aliviarla?...por favor...solo déjame hacerlo...déjame cuidar de ti..._

_Déjame creer_

_Es tan tarde pero poco nos importa, solo somos ella y yo en este pequeño espacio. Acostados sobre la alfombra, ella con mi ánfora. La fiesta muerte poco a poco a nuestra espalda, pero está bien, no creo que quede gente con quien meterse a estas alturas así que disminuyen los aporreos. Katniss no habla más y tararea una canción que jamás olvidaré. Ojalá ella tampoco me olvidara, pero el tiempo correrá sin tregua contra los recuerdos, cuando el sueño borre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Aunque nada pasó entre nosotros realmente, solo una charla. Intercambio de miradas, y mi amor..._

_Y entonces mi compañera se aburre de estar acostados, se levanta y a medio traspié termina derecho en mi regazo; El licor y los químicos no ocultan su timidez. Intenta levantarse pero termina haciendo loco igualmente, mejor me lvanto también. _

__ ¿Qué quieres hacer?_ me pregunta luego de casi sacarme un ojo intentando tocar mis pestañas._

__ No...No lo sé...no estoy seguro..._ tonteo_...pintar me gusta..._

_Y eso la emociona, lo noto en sus ojos._

__...También me gusta escribir..._

_Ya, eso no tanto..._

__...Las palabras se me dan bien_ continúo_...sobre todo cuando estoy despierto...desapegado de la realidad_

__Ah..._ murmura sin ánimos. Aún su mano está pegada a mi mejilla._

__ Quizás haga ambos...quizás pinte y haga un libro...o quizás dibuje el libro que escriba...no lo sé..._

__ ¿No estas seguro?_ pregunta arrugando la nariz. _

_Dios...¿son constelaciones esas manchitas ahí, en medio de su rostro?_

_He quedado sin aliento_

__ Sólo...sólo... se puede estar seguro de una cosa a mi edad_ tartamudo. Ahora yo parezco asmático. _

__ Oh..._ suspira_...¿y cual es esa cosa?_

_Oh...mira a este pequeño desastre en mis manos, ...de que más voy a estar seguro más que de amarte, amarte para toda la vida Everdeen. _

_Si no es esto lo que siento, que más podrá ser..._

__No lo sé...digo..quiero cambiar...cambiar las cosas...cambiar el mundo...ser como los zapatos que no son simples zapatos porque nos conectan con la tierra, convertirme en la persona favorita de alguien, trascender..._

_Y hacer que me ames, pero eso no lo digo_

_Katniss parece entender algo que ni yo comprendo de mi discurso, su sonrisa me lo transmite. Resplandeciente y natural sonrisa. _

__ Peeta..._ susurra luego de jugar conmigo_ ...Peeta Mellark...¿que clase de nombre es ese?..._me pregunta sonriente_ ...¿es el nombre de un súper héroe? o ¿es el nombre de un villano?..._

__ Que te hace pensar que no sea un poco de ambas_ tonteo, alcanzando la punta de su nariz con uno de mis dedos. _

__ No lo sé...no preguntas cosas tan importantes a esta hora de la madrugada...estoy tan drogada..._ se lamenta_

__ Drogas...el invento que más ha beneficiado a la humanidad_ sonrío. Creo que también estoy drogado. _

__ ¿A sí? porque dices eso...yo pensé que aquello era la higiene..._

__ Sí_ me carcajeo, Katniss me mira ceñuda_ también la higiene es importante, pero no tanto como las drogas_

__ Y porque dices eso Pata Peeta..._ acoge mi rostro con sus manos frías...demasiado para mi gusto_

__ Pues porque __existir ellas, no hubiésemos tenido esta conversación_

_Sonríe_

__ A las 3 de la mañana...una hora fabulosa. Todos están durmiendo menos nosotros...y el ánfora de la abuela_ añade sonriente_ ...creo que siento cariño por el ánfora de la abuela. _

__ Sí ..._ afirmo_...que tragedia que se lo pierdan_

_Y entonces se pone muy seria_

__Algunos nacen con la tragedia en la sangre Peeta, nada podemos hacer al respecto___Dice levantándose, siento un extraño vacío cuando lo hace..___ Vamos...ahora llévame contigo_

_No quisiera preguntar esto...porque la llevaría conmigo donde sea...pero..._

__ ¿Dónde?_ susurro igualmente_

__ Já...ven_ me indica_ levántate del piso, deja tu ánfora_ ven..._

_"Vuelve"_

_"Ven"_

_Estamos Frente a Frente, mi corazón late tan rápido que duele...el frío es atroz..._

__ Llévame contigo..._insiste sin mirarme. El tono de su voz, sus ojos...ella rehuye mis ojos_..por favor..._

__ Katniss..._ alzo la mirada_...Kat..._

__ ¡Peeta!_ grita_...No...No...¡NO!_

_"...¡Me oyes Peeta!...¡Peeta!"_

_El ánfora de la muerte, no sé porque me alejo de ella y voy por el ánfora de la muerte_

__ ¡Peeta!..._

_" vuelve a mí...no me dejes...no me dejes...por favor..no me dejes..."_

_Necesito esa tonta ánfora, pero mientras más me estiro para alcanzarla, más se aleja...y yo no puedo dejarla aquí tirada...es el ánfora de mi abuela...debo ir por ella. Es mi ánfora. _

_Corro..._

_Vuelo.._

_Hielo..._

_Todo es tan frío ahora que Katniss no me retiene en sus brazos. _

_Estiro los brazos, siento el corazón cansado. Mis pies son inútiles ahora y mientras más intento alcanzarla más lejos escucho la voz de mi preciosa. Mi Katniss...mi igual. Tengo los dedos entumecidos, mis manos tiemblan..._

__ ¡Peeta!_ grita Katniss tan lejos ya de mí...que tengo miedo_...¡Peeta!_ grita una y otra vez_

_"No me dejes...no me dejes...por favor...te lo suplico por favor..."_

_Tan frío..._

___**.. So cold I know you can't believe it.. **_

___**Some times you gotta face the feelin'**_

___**When you don't care if you get up again**_

___**There's a thousand things I will not understand...**_

_Katniss..._

_No llores, quiero decirle_

_Porque cuando giro un alma echa trizas sacude todo mi interior..._

_Un ser y un arma_

_"Ella"_

_¡Dios! que has hecho...¡QUE HAS HECHO!...quiero gritar, pero el dolor de ver a Katniss herida me paraliza, me frena...me hace caer...cierro los ojos_

__ No...No...No..Peeta...Peeta...Peeta..._

_"¡Peeta!..."_

___**How you're dealin' with the hell I put you through**_

___**If I had my way I would be right there next to you...**_

_Porqué ella..._

__ Peeta..._ gime_...Peeta, por favor..._

_¡PEETA!_

_Y al abrir los ojos de golpe descubro que gracias a Dios no es ella quien está sangrando..._

_Mi sangre..._

_Mi vida..._

_Mi propia muerte..._

___**Certain things in life you cannot change  
Certain things**_

_**I hope you know I care**_

_Todo es infinitamente claro ahora_

_._

* * *

.

_Y nos abrazamos, su cuerpo tiembla... de frío, de miedo, por muchas cosas. Se aferra a mí como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, yo respondo con la misma intensidad. Es infinito el alivio de sentirla aquí conmigo, de sentirla mía una última vez más. Está a salvo por fin. Sostener su cuerpo frágil es como si al mismo tiempo cargara también con todos sus pesares, con todo su dolor, su tormento y que es mi tormento, porque sin ella no podría si quiera imaginar la vida. Mi Katniss. _

_Juro que no permitiré que nada malo te suceda._

_Escucho los disparos desde la planta baja de la casa; gritos, chillidos desesperados de voces que reconozco: Annie, Finn. Tengo que levantarme._

__ ¡No!_ grita asustada_ tu no debes dejarme, tu no debes..._

__ Preciosa_ intento calmarla, pero me sobrepasan las lágrimas. No me había percatado de ellas..._

__ No te vayas...quédate...quédate...conmigo_ se aferra a mí entre desesperada y temerosa. He encontrado mi sitio, este es mi lugar...aquí, entre sus brazos, su cuerpo cálido, su aroma. Es tal el miedo que me embarga ser odiado por ella, que me paralizo...salgo arrancando...huyo_

_Katniss ruega por mi _

__ Por favor... por favor quédate conmigo_

_Se ve tan vulnerable ahí en el piso, media desnuda y las lágrimas agujereando su rostro. Mi preciosa, mi chica vulnerable. Cuidaré de tí y llegaré por lo mismo hasta las últimas consecuencias, por tu felicidad, por tu sonrisa, por tu paz.  
Me quito el abrigo, la visto con el al tiempo que borro sus lágrimas...paso la mano por sus cabellos húmedos...intento aliviar su dolor_

_Katniss cierra los ojos_

_Mi Katniss_

_La niña de ojos grises que conocí aquel día_

_..._

_Tengo que dejarla ahora_

__ No te vayas_ tira de mis brazos. _

_Descanso el mentón sobre su cabeza y me permito soñar con que esto no está sucediendo_

__ ¿Y a dónde crees que yo me iría?_

_Le pregunto abrazándola tan fuerte como me permite mi alma, mi dolor. Katniss entierra las uñas sobre mí para retenerme _

_Pero los disparos vuelven y entonces los gritos de Annie nos sacan del sopor, nos ponen alerta. Katniss ignora todo aquello porque de igual forma se las arregla para regalarme un beso. Una caricia cálida, amor. _

_Quizás a pesar de todo, ella me ame y pueda perdonarme._

_Sus palabras me alientan_

__ Te amo...te amo, promete que siempre vas a estar a mi lado_

__ Siempre voy a estar a tu lado_

_Repito sonriente pero sin fuerzas._

_Para mí no es una promesa, sino una despedida_

__ Por favor ten cuidado_ insiste._

__ Lo tendré_ asiento_... vístete y no salgas de este cuarto._

__ No_ me dice frágil. _

_Su debilidad de vuelve débil_

__ No_

_Capturo sus labios_

_No_

_No_

_¡No!_

_Esto no puede terminar de este modo_

_Pero lo hace_

_..."Ella se irá con otro"..._

_Oye_ me llama_ No hagas nada estúpido_

_No sé porqué, en momentos como estos, se le ocurren estas palabras. Me hace pensar que a pesar de las cosas y que casi muere por mi culpa, soy querido..._

_Por ella_

_...Aunque se irá con otro..._

_"Quizás aquello sea mejor que un loco"_

__ No, ese es el último recurso_

_Me río de mí mismo, porque nunca mide sus palabras. Estoy loco, la estupidez será por efecto la primera opción, como aquella cuando quise asesinarla...como cuando enloquecí por su bien...como cuando me enamoré de tí_

_¿Porqué me enamore de tí?_

_¿Porqué aun te amo?_

_¿Porque?_

_Algunos llevamos la tragedia en la sangre_

_Y Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, vacilo antes de abrazarla también. No soy tan estable como alguna vez lo fuí, ni ella tan fuerte. Ambos estamos a pesar de todo un tanto rotos. Miles de sensaciones surgen a través de mí, de momentos que no recuerdo. Que quizás fueron tan dulces en mi memoria, y ahora se han ido para siempre._

_No volverán_

_..._

_Este es el mejor momento para partir_

_Los gritos se Annie me devuelven el valor que creí perdido. Finn ha de ser quien está disparando. Llevo la mano extendida hasta la pared de la que una vez fue mi casa...y de mis padres (antes de la separación)...y el tiempo retrocede sin que nada pueda hacer para evitarlo, para salir de él. Son los mismo colores, las misma oscuridad, el mismo temor a estar vivo. Las voces de Prim consumen el oxígeno y mi cordura. Alcanzo el inicio de la escalera viendo con los ojos de un niño, sombras tiñen mi pasar y anudan en la garganta los gritos de la misma noche que todo partió...y yo me convertí en otra persona.  
Las luces ya no están, pero si esta silueta de mi hermana. ¿Es mi madre quien pasa a mi lado y me planta un golpe en la mejilla?...aquella noche...las noche mas oscura..no..._

_El cuerpo de Effie sin vida no me sorprende en medio de la sala, tampoco la silueta de mi madre junto a la chimenea. Frente a ella Messalla porta un arma. Los rayos de la tormenta me dejan ver a la perfección la mirada siniestra de esas dos mujeres a las cuales creí conocer un día; una es mi madre, la otra mi tía. Siempre he vivido con el enemigo. _

_Messalla porta un arma. Ella es dueña de la ejecución en estos momentos. _

__ ¿No te sorprende?_ me pregunta_

__ Siempre he sabido que eres mi tía_

__ Vaya, si que eres hijo de mi hermana entonces...Peeta, mi adorado sobrino_

__ ¿Y este es el fin?_ pregunto sin más. Messalla estalla en risas de hiena_

__ Porque siempre estás pensando en la muerte, esa otra mujer a menudo pensaba en ello y mira como terminó..._

__ Mi madre_ susurro. Pero Messalla está apuntando al piso...ella apunta a..._

__ Effie...mi otra tonta e inútil hermana..._

_¿Hermanas?...¿cómo?_

__ Effie no puede ser tu hermana porque entonces..._

__ Si si...Katniss...Katniss...Katniss...siempre la arruina todo de Katniss Everdeen_

__ Effie Trinket no puede ser tu hermana_ reniego, aunque mi corazón me dice que así es...que ella era mi tía...que fuimos sangre...que.._

__ ¿Y quien crees se hizo cargo del crío cuando lo sacamos?_

__ Ustedes apoyaron a mi madre en esto..._

__ Estel era tan estúpida como para no hacer nada, tu padre la engañaba en sus narices..._

__ ¡No hables así de él!_

_¡BANG!_

__ Yo hablo como se me dé gusto y gana_ chilla liberando un disparo al techo_...ese hijo de puta fue quien nos dejó en esta situación...¡tenías que ser tú el heredero!...¡tenías que ser tu el dueño de todo y sobrevivir!_

__ ¿Y aun esto sigue tratando de dinero?_

__ Era yo la que debí volver a este distrito, siempre supe cual era mi misión en esta familia...no como Estel y su búsqueda absurda por amor..._

__ Aquí me tienes...mátame_ le digo con enfado_ termina de una vez con esto_

__ No es tan simple Mellark...y además ya no necesitamos el dinero...esto es por orgullo_

__ Estás loca_ me río_

__ ¿Lo dice el hijo de puta que mató a mi hijo?_ gruñe apuntándome_ no me molestaría nada darte un tiro en la frente, pero antes debes ver una cosa..._

_Mierda.._

__ Antes debes ver como muere...debes sentir como es que tus planes se vayan al carajo...y vivir con ello...mi hermana no volverá, jamás tocaremos su dinero...así como tu no volverás a ver a tu amada...Katniss_

__ Lo que tengas que hacer lo haces conmigo_ gruño dando un paso. Messalla deja el arma sobre mi corazón_...deja a Katniss fuera de esto_

_Messalla estalla en risas_

__ Y tienes el descaro de exigir cosas...cuando tu posición es muy diferente Mellark...en eso te pareces a tu padre..._

__ Ya basta Messalla...no tiene caso seguir con este absurdo...mátame, venga...hazlo..._

__ Tu muerte no arregla lo del dinero, lo pasaste todo a manos de Rose Everdeen después de todo y muerta ella le queda a Katniss...muerte Katniss lo recibes tú..._

__ Rose no está muerta_ digo satisfecho. Ella jamas podrá encontrarla..._

__ Si...de algo me habló Sae la otra noche mientras hablaba con tu noviecita en casa de Haymitch..._

_No..._

__ ¿Sorprendido Peeta?_ sonríe irónica_...seguro no te lo esperabas_

__ Todos tenemos precio Peeta, me sorprende que con tu experiencia no lo adivinaras...para ella fue mucho más doloroso perder a su hija y nieta de lo que para tí fue perder a tu madre...A los enemigos se les mantiene cerca sobrino...jamás lo olvides_

__ ¡Mientes!_ grito. El arma sube hasta mi frente_

__ No...no...mientes..mientes_ se burla_ siempre la misma idiotez_

__ Pruebalo_ la reto...no hay forma que aquello que insinúa sea cierto_

__ Yo no miento sobrino...pero por si no me crees te llevaré a ver el cuerpo de Rose en la casa del lago..._ checa su reloj de pulsera_...faltan pocos minutos para que Cray haga su trabajo_

__ No...mentira...estas mintiendo..._

__ ¿Desilusionado?_ se burla de mi tormento_...¿querías reunir a la princesa con su hija?...oh...oh...sobrino eres tan patéticamente predecible...yo no lo creo...eso no pasará_

__...No...no..por favor...no le hagas daño..._

__ Sabes que no puedo querido...si ella muere, te lastimo...aquello es demasiado tentador..._ se carcajea_...increíble como fuiste de cuidadoso con los detalles, venir a dejarla en el distrito 4...la tuviste cerca en todo momento que viviste con tu abuela paterna mientras nosotros nos concentrábamos en Katniss...brillante_

__..Messalla...no.._

__ Pero se cayó el teatro hijo...comenzaste a confiar en más gente de la que deberías...jamás voy a entender eso...tu plan iba perfecto...hasta que notamos tu fijación por Katniss...y pues, debíamos usarla en tu contra...Effie no se molestó por volver..._

_Mierda...no_

__...Y si Katniss vive y tu cuidabas de ella...solo podía haber una razón para ello...Rose sigue con vida...y por lo tanto la posibilidad de hacer venganza y quedarnos con todo aún existe...si que voy a disfrutar viéndote perder todo...yo y también la buena madre..._

__ La buena madre?_

__...Tu abuela cariño...tu abuela materna...por cierto...está viva, y se entretiene con Rose en la casa del lago..._

__ ¡No!..._ me lanzo hacia ella. Messalla suelta otro disparo al piso; En la oscuridad alguien gime._

_Annie_

__ Ya para sobrino...esto lo voy a disfrutar tanto..._ chilla. Yo me lanzo a la oscuridad, pero no es necesario cuando la luz vuelve. Annie y Finn están atados de pies y manos en el piso. Boggs los vigila sentado en el sofá. _

__ Buenas noches sobrino_ esgrime mientras golpea en su mano un bate. Lo veo mientras se levanta para alcanza a Messalla y dejar un húmedo beso sobre sus labios. La escena me asquea. _

_Entonces sin que pueda prever el siguiente movimiento, Boggs está moliendo a palos a Finn bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Annie. Tardo un segundo en reaccionar, pero entonces cuando lo hago Messalla está con el arma sobre su cabeza, jalando sus cabellos para que vea como brota la sangre del cuerpo de mi amigo..._

__ No...para por favor...para_

__ ¿Decías?_ pregunta Messalla recargando el arma sobre Annie.Ésta mantiene los ojos cerrados, dejando que las lágrimas escurran con libertad por su rostro. Finn ya no se mueve. _

__ Y esto por Gale hijo de puta_ escupe Boggs dando una estocada perfecta en mi estómago. _

_Se da el lujo de dejar un par de golpes más, pero estos son medidos a cuenta de no dejarme inconsciente para lo que se viene. Una noche larga y dolorosa donde perderé todo...yo he perdido todo...he fracasado...soy un fiasco._

_Entre ambos se las arreglan para dejarnos medio tumbados sobre el sofá. Boggs se emociona y me propina golpes por todo el rostro, con la fuerza justa para lastimar más no para matar...A esto no se le puede llamar dolor.  
Cuando por fin se cansa de ello, escucho como Messalla lo manda "por la chica". Me hierve la sangre y mis miedos se convierten en ira que no puedo descargar puesto que estoy atado. Y por si aquello no fue una visión, un engaño de mi mente, le ruego en estos momentos a la memoria de mi madre por Katniss. Sé que ella a pesar de todo me escucha, sé que me amó y por eso le ruego...por su error...por enmendar toda esta maldad...que Boggs no dé con ella. Por favor...sería lo último que podría soportar...que Boggs no dé con ella...que Boggs no de con ella...que Boggs no dé..._

__ Y mientras tanto_ susurra Messalla jalando del cabello a Annie._

_¡BANG!_

_La imagen de los sesos de Annie, siendo perforados por la bala...el brillo que escapa de sus ojos...una lágrima solitaria siendo una con la sangre..._

_No la olvidaré jamás..._

_Jamás..._

_El rostro de Finn (medio muerto) y Messalla, brillan al rojo vivo de su sangre. Messalla le escupe al resto del rostro de Annie, se burla, sonríe...le grita a Boggs que se apresure. Yo dejo de respirar. Porque es increíble como de un segundo a otro las cosas cambian, ayer éramos felices...las cosas iban bien y hoy..  
A la muerte y la vida las separa un pelo, instantes, segundos...que es al mismo tiempo la nada._

_Somos infinitamente vulnerables. _

__ ¡Boggs!_ chilla Messalla_...Boggs...ven a ver lo que he hecho..._

_Boggs no responde. _

_Mis lágrimas no son cebo para una mujer fuera de sus cabales, que tira del cuerpo de Annie y marca las paredes con su sangre.._

_Por favor que no encuentre a Katniss...por favor que no encuentre a Katniss...por favor te lo suplico...que no...Solo Dios sabe de que podrían llegar a ser capaces...Por favor madre, por favor, ruego mirando al cielo. Porque no me importa mi propio bien, mi propio dolor si con esto libero a Katniss de cualquier pesar. Fue mi culpa después de todo, yo la metí en esto, yo quise que las cosas terminaran de este modo...soy yo quien debe pagar, no ella...no ella..._

_Por favor, ruego al cielo_

_Cierro los ojos por un instante y entonces al abrirlos..._

_Las luces se apagan_

_Messalla maldice_

_Mi corazón se estremece_

__ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ escucho que gritan...es su voz...es mi Katniss.._...¡Ahhhhh!_

_Me tiro al piso aún cuando sé terminaré de bruces A estas alturas no me importa nada ser lastimado un poco más. Siempre he corrido ese riesgo.  
La oscuridad ayuda para que Messalla no tenga oportunidad conmigo. Simplemente ruedo por el piso sin nada en mente más que los gritos de Katniss y su agitación punzando mi cabeza como si el que hubiera recibido el disparo fuera yo. Como si una bala se instalara en medio de mi cerebro y me impidiera cualquier acción asociada a la razón. Actúo por instinto.  
Para cuando Messalla da con una linterna me he alejado lo suficiente como para rechazar el golpe que se avecina, sin embargo...sigo atado. Me encojo cuando la veo caminar con una mirada feroz, el bate en su mano irá a parar derecho a alguna parte de mi cuerpo y estoy listo para recibirlo, para soportar más dolor..._

_Los segundos pasan rápido, un instante me encojo en el piso listo para un golpe y al siguiente un sonido gutural sale del cuerpo de Messalla. Al tiempo la veo retorcerse contra la pared como si fuera arrastrada por algo...o alguien.  
Un par de manos frías queman mi piel a la vez que las cuerdas son desatadas. No veo absolutamente nada, salvo lo que alumbra la linterna tirada en el piso. Un golpe seco anuncia el deceso de Messalla, quien se estrella contra el piso sin contemplación, entre gemidos lastimeros y súplicas por piedad. _

_No sé que será de ella..._

_Sin importarme nada corro hasta el segundo piso sintiéndome ligero. Quizás lo que sucede es que la casa se estremece, se cae a pedazos. Sin saber cómo el silencio de Katniss me conduce hasta la habitación que era de mi madre. Supongo, que tras su muerte nadie le dio uso puesto que una nube de polvo me recibe, entre sombras móviles y aullidos de Boggs al fondo del pasillo. _

_Entro y cierro la puerta por precaución. _

__ Katniss..._ susurro_...Katniss_

_No hay respuesta. _

__ Katniss_ digo nuevamente, cuando el miedo da paso a la desesperación y con ella a movimientos torpes. _

_Intento una vez más antes de salir_

__ Katniss...estás aquí...Katniss_ digo muy bajito..._ Katniss...soy yo..Peeta...Katniss_

_Reitero, hasta que me quedo sin energías. El piso me recibe como de costumbre con un no tan afable abrazo. _

_A escasos centímetros de chocar con la marquesa vieja de la cama que era de mi madre, un par de manos me reciben. Mi cabeza aterriza sobre un regazo conocido, las heridas de mi espalda son acogidas por el dulzor de su tacto. Son Delly y hermana, las veo...las siento...aquí y para siempre conmigo. _

_Quizás esto sea algo de lo que preocuparme, más estoy fascinado. _

_La oscuridad no es barrera para la calidez y aura que irradian. Mis manos caen torpes a los costados y los mechones de cabello se amontonan sobre la frente siendo atendidos por un par de manitas que hace tiempo no percibía. Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan dicen, quizás solo sea mi imaginación, una obra de mi mente delirante y ya sin recursos para seguir mintiendo...aunque nunca fue opción el __auto-engaño; siempre he sabido el papel que vine a cumplir en esta historia. _

_La princesa. _

__ Yo me encargaré de todo_ susurra una voz melódica_...yo me encargo de todo_

__ Delly_ soy apenas capaz de decir, la muerte me sentaría bien en estos momentos. _

_Abro y cierro los ojos sin encontrar diferencia alguna en este simple acto. Quizás lo que sucede es que ya he muerto hace mucho y estoy en una especie de cápsula temporal de la cual no logro escapar. Pero estoy tocando el madero, siento el polvo, el dolor en mi cuerpo es algo no puedo seguir ignorando...hasta que sucede. Una energía nueva me retiene inmóvil los segundos perfectos donde encaja un beso y una disculpa. El desfallecimiento es espantado. _

__ Sólo un poco más Peeta_ siento el susurro en un cálido aliento que me hace abrir los ojos de golpe. _

_La imagen de mi hermana se desvanece y el tacto de Delly se pierde con la misma premura dejándome completamente solo en una oscuridad a la cual he perdido el miedo. Por que es cierto, falta poco...para lo que sea que eso conlleve, falta poco.  
Me levanto de un brinco doloroso, sostengo una mano en el respaldo que cae inmediatamente sin poder aguantar. El estruendo despierta los pies de Boggs que se mueven ágiles por el pasillo. Busco con qué defenderme, más no doy con nada a tiempo que la puerta se abre y revela la imagen de un asesino, de un golpeador. La luz siniestra de un trueno le sienta bien a este hombre. _

_Me reconforta de una forma inexplicable estar en la habitación de mi madre en estos momentos tan sombríos. Es tonto, mi madre fue la persona que más tiempos de infelicidad y temor causó en mi vida y sin embargo, ahora aquí, haciendo frente a los demonios yo me siento un tanto protegido. Sigo siendo un niño después de todo.  
Boggs se mueve lento, como calculando cada paso que da a la vez que rayo tras rayo revela el camino. Yo simplemente no hago nada, no me muevo de donde estoy a la espera que suceda lo que tenga que suceder sin más preámbulos. De nada sirve intentar razonar ahora.  
Su vista perdida por unos instantes cruza con la mía. Una de sus manos toca mi rostro y acuna la mejilla que menos daño recibió. Ahí dará el golpe final..._

__ Que no se diga que no te lo buscaste hijo_ me dice con ironía conteniendo la pasividad para desatar la ira. _

_Cierro los ojos y soy impregnado por el olor característico de un fluido rojo que todo lo corrompe. _

_Sangre_

_No mi sangre...sino Boggs_

_Se retuerce, aterriza sobre sus rodillas balbuceando algo que entiendo un "¿cómo?"; aquel líquido vital le abandona con acopio por el pecho, justo donde debería estar su corazón. _

__ Lo siento_ me dice la agresora, que no es otra más que la figura in-humanizada de mi madre. _

_Demasiado irreal para ser cierto_

_Su cuerpo no es lo que fue, no brilla, no hay calidez sino un remolino de demonios y oscuridad despojando de la vida su calor. Su mirada me traspasa, me hiere. Toda ella simplemente desaparece hasta que el corazón aún caliente de Boggs toca el suelo junto a su exánime dueño. Y como dije antes, la muerte le sienta bien a este sujeto. _

_Aturdido y sin saber si lo que he vivido es real o no, abandono la habitación oscura dejando atrás la oscuridad de mi madre. Katniss es todo lo que ocupa mi mente, Katniss es todo lo que deseo encontrar ahora sin importarme la veracidad de los momentos, el tiempo que vivimos o que tan reales sean las situaciones que me ha tocado abordar. Alcanzo su habitación en segundos.  
_

_No sé si era esto lo que pensaba encontrar..._

_Mentiras...Verdades...fotografías..._

_Ya casi había olvidado el tapizado de mi antiguo cuarto...su nueva ocupante yace encogida en medio del piso. _

__ Katniss..._llamo_...Katniss_

_Me acerco a ella para ver si esta bien, si aun respira, si está con vida..._

__ Katniss_...intento, tomándola en brazos. Camino con ella hasta la cama junto a la cual aún yace el cuerpo sin vida de Gale. _

_"Todo se cae a pedazos...lo puedo ver.."_

__ Todo va a estar bien desde ahora mi amor, todo va a estar bien...resiste por favor...tienes que ser fuerte_

_La abrazo, la beso, sonrío explicando la verdad tras las fotografías en las paredes_

_Prim era tu hermana...Rose aun vive...tu madre...la vida del uno fue una mentira...tu nombre es Katniss Everdeen...tu...tu..._

_Y mientras más hablo, más tonto me siento...más irreal...in-humano...un Mellark...un digno hijo de mi madre..._

_UN MONSTRUO_

_Lloro, grito...he terminado sin aliento, sin nada...a ella también la he roto. Las paredes bendicen el hecho de delimitar la habitación, de no ser por ellas terminaría lejos de aquí cayendo al vacío, caminando de revés...alejándome de una realidad que veía tan buena en mi cabeza y no es más que solo el fin de un cuento de terror. De una tragedia.  
Las fotografías, las pinturas...toda la habitación da vueltas...la casa se cae a pedazos. Recién ahora dimensiono todo el dolor que he causado, las personas que han muerto por mi culpa, las perdidas irreparables de gente que no volverá y no se merecía este destino. _

_Annie_

_Finn_

_Effie_

_Rue_

_Katniss_

_Las pesadillas me convirtieron en la versión malvada de mi mismo, en una mutación...en un horror. _

_Un mensajero de dolor. _

__ Katniss...por favor..._ le digo a un cuerpo que parece alejado de todo entendimiento. Ella ha entrado en estado de shock, la verdad fue una daga, no la libertad que esperaba. _

_Sólo me resta limpiar sus lágrimas...quizás también las mías. _

_Sin contenerme echo por fuera todos los miedos, años de silencio e introversión sin un discurso preparado para verla así. Repito entre lágrimas que lo siento, que me perdone, que todo está muy cerca de acabar y entonces su vida si tendrá el sentido que debía, sin esas personas que empañen su camino...sin mí..._

__ Tu solo podrás ser feliz..._ repito una y otra vez_...es todo lo que siempre he querido, es todo lo que siempre quise...perdóname_

_Aun cuando las peores cosas se han echo con las mejores intenciones, he me aquí intentando componer los hilos de una vida total y absolutamente masacrada. Porque que derecho tienen ellos a hacerte sentir miserable, hacerte sentir bien, reparar lo irreparable y romper aquello que no debía ser roto...quien era yo para disidir en términos finales lo que debía ser su vida. Construí una mentira para ella, un mentira con base a la verdad que alguna vez debía revelar..._

_No todo engaño es malo y no toda verdad hace justicia. Porque aunque me prometí protegerla soy quien más la ha lastimado..._

__ Lo siento_ murmuro una última vez dejando su cuerpo perdido sobre la cama. _

_Beso su frente_

_...Prometo no volver..._

_._

* * *

_._

___..Y si pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás y tomar esas horas de dolor y obscuridad y reemplazarlas con algo mejor..._

_¡Peeta!...¡Peeta!_

_"No me dejes...no me dejes...por favor...te lo suplico por favor..."_

**_You flick your mane and click your fingers again  
And draw me back, you call my name  
And like a fool, I run right back to you  
And dance along to your latest tune_**

And when the lands slides

**_And when the planets die _**

**_That's when I come back,_**

**_... when I come back to you .._****_  
_**

**_And when the sun cools  
And when the stars fall _**

**_... That's when I come back, when I come back to you... _**

__ Sabía que vendrías..._ me dice desde el asiento que ocupa. Cray me apunta con un arma, sentado a su lado_...solo que no sé porque..._

__ ¿Esperabas que Messalla y Boggs murieran?..._

__ Esperaba que te entretuvieran lo suficiente, pero ya veo que la chica sigue viva y no alcanzaron a tocarle un pelo..._ comenta con decepción_...¿se tomó bien aquello?_

_El dolor vuelve...siempre volverá_

__ No_ confirmo_

__ ¿Llanto?...¿golpes?...¿shock?_

_Mi ojos revelan la verdad_

__ Vaya..._ admite con agrado_...se ha quedado en shock...ya deberías saber que no todos reciben la miserable verdad del mismo modo nieto, algunos simplemente prefieren soportar la mentira, vivir en el engaño y ser feliz que despejados de toda venda, quizás Katniss era una de esas chicas...  
_

__ Estará bien_ digo sin convicción._

__ Si, hay bueno terapeutas en el Capitolio después de todo_ se burla_...lástima que no hayas de esos que curan el odio, porque seguro que ella volverá odiándote por todo lo que has hecho...  
_

__ ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese modo?_ reprocho_ como puedes, cuando fuiste tú quien partió todo...quien hizo de la vida de mi madre miserable...de nuestra vida...de papá...como puedes..._

__ No me culpes a mí por tus errores Peeta, yo solo lancé la piedra...tú causaste todo este rebote..._

__ ¡Mientes!_

__ ¿Te has preguntado lo que sería la vida de Katniss sin tu intromisión?...mi hija Effie la quería, claro se sentía culpable por todo pero la amó a su modo finalmente...la cuidó. Katniss llevaba una vida feliz en el Uno, tenía un novio que la amaba, tenía amigos honestos...llegaste tú y sólo pusiste su mundo de cabeza...eso no es justo Peeta Mellark_

__ No es cierto, yo solo trataba de recomponer su vida...lo sabes..._

__ La vida es la vida...como se ha de componer algo sustentado por el tiempo, lo que fue no será y lo que será es...tú mi querido nieto_...dice apuntándome_ tú solo causas dolor..._

__ ¿Dónde está Rose?_ gruño, caminando hasta ella sin importarme la astucia que pueda tener Cray con el arma_ ...ella hace que todo lo vivido valga la pena_

__ Los Mellarks y su debilidad por las mujeres Everdeen_

__ Ella nunca tuvo la culpa...fue solo una víctima de tus intenciones, tiene derecho a volver a empezar_

__ ¿Volver a empezar?_ se carcajea_...¿crees que aquello es tan simple?...¿crees que Katniss querrá conocer a una mujer que se supone es su madre?_

__ ¡Ella es su madre!_

__ Tu padre era un promiscuo...que te hace pensar que Rose no lo sea...que te hace pensar que tú y Katniss sean hermanos_

__ Imposible_ retrocedo_

__ Oh mi Peeta querido..._ comenta levantándose_...ni imaginas cuan dura es la verdad, quien fue el verdadero amor de tu padre, quien se acostó por primera vez con él...con quien lo hacía por amor...como dicen y con quien por tener sexo..._

_Se acerca a mí_

__ A Estel le enseñé bien...ella sabía satisfacer a los hombres, y tu padre tuvo mucho de eso en su matrimonio...si tenía a la esposa y la amante bajo el mismo techo que más esperabas..._

__ ¡ Cállate!_

__ Porque así es Peeta...puede que yo sea una miserable al usar a mis hijas para recuperar el orgullo y dignidad del apellido de mis padres...pero tu papá tampoco era mejor...solo un cerdo tiene un hijo de una relación sin amor y luego escapa a los brazos de la amante para satisfacer pasiones...ese era tu padre Peeta, él causó todo...yo soló hice que Estel abriera los ojos_

__ Cállate... cállate... cállate...¡mientes!..._

__ Y tu eres igual o peor de dañino que él..._

__ No...No...No..._ me arrodillo perdiendo el equilibrio._

_- Porque él hizo miserable a tu madre...a mi hija...pero tú...tú hiciste miserable a tu propia hermana..._

__ Es es mentira_ me levanto rápida buscando increparla. Cray es aun más rápido de un golpe me deja tirado en el piso_

__ Increíble, no creías en tu madre...ahora no crees en mí_ solloza_...yo no sé que fue lo que te hicieron hijo pero te juro que es la verdad...ustedes son hermanos..._

__ ¡Ya basta!_ la empujo. Coin pierde el equilibrio cayendo cruentamente al piso. _

__ ¡Cray!_ escucho que chilla. _

_Éste responde con una sonrisa e inmediatamente me apuntala._

__ Ya basta...déjalo_ escucho que dicen. No se bien quien es. _

_De todos modos aquello no importa, igual me está dando una paliza..._

_Todo es tan extraño, llegar al final de la línea de este modo, la muerte, la vida...pude hacer algo mejor con ella que vivir persiguiendo un sueño. Y a__hora el tiempo no se puede echar a correr para atrás...__La vida es lo que fue..nadie te devolverá esos años. __Aguas que se mueven, aguas que se alejan, agua que se van, ahora, todo está perdido. __Por fin miro y veo con la claridad que no vi antes. T__an perdido estaba buscando las respuestas que olvide la pregunta que dio origen a todo esto...y ahora partiré sin más. Entre golpes, entre miradas frías, gritos que no comprendo, voces que no tienen dueño...Nada es importante cuando sabes que mueres...__nada cambiará lo que sucede._

_¿Buscaba ser un héroe?_

_¿Buscaba ser un villano?_

_Simplemente no lo sé...no sé lo que buscaba...el amor es imprevisible, es egoísta...enfermo y terriblemente injusto y necesario a la vez. Porque amar a alguien cambia el destino de todos, nos sepulta o nos eleva y en mi caso me condenó a la locura. Que nos lleva iniciar una revolución de amor y motivar con ello un cambio...paralizaciones completas del entendimiento, manipulación. Creí que con mis actos ayudaría a una chica perdida en el universo hostil que la rodeaba, más ella ya contaba con su protector, su apoyo y sus propias reglas. Yo solo vine a entorpecer el camino. _

_Veo destellos, uno a uno se apagan. _

_¿Mi vida en un segundo?..._

_Puede ser..._

_Dolor, mucho dolor y finalmente la nada..._

_Nadie sabe c__omo es s__er el Hombre Malo, __El Hombre Triste...__Detrás De Unos Ojos Azules. Como e__s ser odiado, e__starse disolviendo cada segundo que estás vivo, d__iciendo Solo Mentiras. Nadie sabe como es s__entir estos sentimientos, no poder mostrar la angustia del dolor, nadie sabe...nadie c__omo es s__er maltratado por aquel que amas, ser vencido..._

_...Detrás De Unos Ojos Azules_

_¡Nadie!_

_...Salvo yo_

_Quizás Mis Sueños No Están Vacíos C__omo Mi Conciencia Parece Estarlo, tuve horas...horas de __Soledad... Mi__ Amor Es Venganza_

_Que Nunca Es Libre_

_**And when the sun cools  
And when the stars fall  
That's when I come back, when I come back to you**_

_**And when the lands slides**_  
_**And when the planets die**_  
_**That's when I come back, when I come back to you**_

_**And when the sun cools**_  
_**And when the stars fall**_  
_**That's when I come back, when I come back to you**_

_**And when the war machines**_  
_**Rust eternally**_  
_**That's when I come back, when I come back to you**_

_Nadie Sabe Como Es_

_Y ahora es tonto pensar en algo que decir o que hacer, porque todo se acaba. Lo único que resta pensar es en las infinitas cosas que haría si pudiera tomar todo el dolor y los malos momentos y cambiarlos por algo mejor..._

_Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es en decirte un Lo Siento_

___**And when your heart bleeds**_  
_**For a love that's dead like me**_  
_**That's when I come back, when I come back to you...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Epílogo**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

_Toda criatura sobre el planeta nace y muere en soledad o al menos eso era lo que me decía Rose cada mañana._

_Hay días como hoy cuando abro los ojos con esta extraña sensación de estar acompañado. Es algo cargado en el aire, un calor, alguna clase de presencia..._  
_Vienen entonces a mi mente frases como "quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan"...ideas sobre el amor y la esperanza...tener fé...que no permito vuelen más allá puesto que el miedo aun es demasiado grande; miedo a estar vivo, miedo a haber sobrevivido._

_Abro los ojos y estoy solo._

_Pero mi mente es rebelde y en ocasiones se desliga de la disciplina que le impuse desde que desperté y descubrí la verdad: me permite ver cosas que fueron, cosas que no serán, cosas que por más que intente jamás llegaré a olvidar en absoluto._

_Que no quiero olvidar y tengo que poner freno antes que la tentación a la locura me lleve nuevamente._

_...Tengo que parar ya..._

_Pero descubro que es un alivio abrir los ojos a pesar de vivir días como hoy, es un alivio dormir cada noche e imaginar que estoy vivo, que todos siguen con vida, que es un mal sueño este dolor...el vacío de todos..._**  
**

_...Finn terminó sin su Annie atado a una silla de ruedas, sin fuerzas._

_...Rue perdió a sus padres. Johanna no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo con ellos a la casa del lago donde Coin finalizo sus planes...supongo que la pena la compensa en parte la alegría de su hijito...el pequeño Peeta. _

_... Sae y Wiress fueron a la cárcel y perdieron todo...una hija, una nieta, el amor del chico que era incontenible, amistades porque la confianza es algo que no recuperaran y ni Rose ni yo pediremos por ellas en la condena..._

_Katniss perdió una familia para recuperar otra que casi pierde esa misma noche. Aun no sale del estado de shock de aquel día, y algo me dice que jamas se recuperará, que las sonrisas al vacío se deben a que en ese mundo donde viaja la consciencia es mucho más feliz que en este mundo donde ha vivido rodeada de mentiras...en soledad...y ni mis palabras ni las de su madre serán suficientes para darle todo el confort que ella se merece._

_Quizás en ese mundo ella sea feliz con el chico. _

_El chico...__Hoy visitamos por última vez su tumba...ya es tiempo de dejar este pasado atrás._

_Tras despertar del coma que me mantuvo con vida, los primeros ojos que vi fueron los de mi esposa...y a pesar de todo le estoy agradecido por eso. No soy quien para juzgar si sus actos hicieron bien o mal...o si debió morir de ese modo. Johanna me comentó el estado en el que lo encontró, a medio camino de la muerte, luchando por pronunciar las únicas palabras que no quería se extinguieran sin memoria..._

_"Lo siento..."..."Lo siento"..._

_Una y otra vez mientras se iba consumiendo._

_Yo lo he perdonado._

_Rose le llora y reza por él porque su bondad le permitió reencontrar a su hija y dar entierro a aquella que por tanto tiempo cuidó también...la pequeña Primrose. _

_A veces me pregunto si la generosidad y el silencio tienen límites_

_Las respuestas las conozco..._

_Lo sé cuando veo las noticias donde aparecen Messalla y Cray como dueños actuales de la fortuna Mellark...eso da un aliciente de que clase de respuesta es la que tengo en mente, de las culpas que cargo a pesar de todo. Y que no me dejaran en paz..  
__Rose siempre me invita a olvidar, quedarnos con las caras buenas que nos mostraron nuestros seres amados y dejar al cielo la justicia que no recae sobre quienes tanto mal nos hicieron. Pero yo simplemente no puedo.__  
_

_Y así las preguntas vienen, entre recordando a Peeta, Prim y la vieja Katniss que juraba protegerle. Dos hermanas y un chico que las amaba innegablemente. Que protegió de ellas, que las cuidó y no dudó en dar su vida porque al menos una de ella siga con vida...el gran amor de su vida. La única a la que amará y protegerá por siempre..._

_Porque él la esperará en el cielo, cuando por fin los últimos días de su existencia le devuelvan a su preciosa. _

_Supongo no todos los finales de los cuentos terminan con brillos y hadas que aseguran tu bien en el camino. La vida de altos y bajos es la real y al morir solo se puede hacer el balance de aquellas cosas que más nos marcaron. Yo siempre haré mis balances pensando en la forma tan intensa de amar del chico.  
Puede que su final no haya sido hermoso, quiero creer que toda historia que parte infeliz tiene la alternativa de encausar el camino sobrellevar su cuento de hadas a su manera. Y que en el fondo a pesar de su dura realidad el también lo fue.._

_Si Peeta estuviera con vida, seguro me diría que no hay garantías cuando se nace..pero al menos vale la pena el intento de hacer justicia por quienes amamos y que el amor trascienda a esta realidad..._

_Yo en verdad no estoy tan seguro_

_Miro a Rose, todos los años que la creí muerta, todo el dolor que debimos soportar para alcanzar este nuevo limbo que nos ampara; y solo se puede estar seguro de una cosa en estos momentos, cuando más miedo me genera saber que estamos vivos. Una reflexión que ella me repetía a diario pero yo subestimaba_

_Solo hay una certeza a pesar de todo...lo único que es seguro en nuestras vidas independiente de como sean estas..._

_Nosotros nacemos para morir_

**_._**

**_Feet don't fail me now_**

**_Take me to the finish line_**

**_Oh, my heart it breaks every step that I take_**

**_But I'm hoping that the gates,_**

**_they'll tell me that you're mine_**

**_._**

**_Walking through the city streets_**

**_Is it by mistake or desire?_**

**_I feel so alone on the fridays nights_**

**_You make me feel like home,_**

**_If I tell you you're mine_**

**_As like I told you, honey_**

**_._**

**_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_**

**_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets though_**

**_I don't know why_**

**_Keep making me laugh,_**

**_Lets go get high_**

**_The road is long, we carry on_**

**_Try to have fun in the meantime_**

**_Take a walk on the wild side_**

**_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain..._**

**_You like your girls insane, so_**

**_Choose your last words_**

**_This is the last time_**

**_...Cause you and I..._**

**_._**

**_We were born to die_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Agradecimientos**_

_**...**_

_Siempre viene bien agradecer a las personas tras la motivación de hacer algo. Porque aunque bien dicen que las motivaciones deben provenir de nosotros mismos, toda gran obra no habría sido jamás acabada de no ser porque alguien siempre estuvo ahí apoyándote, diciendo un no menor "tú puedes" o simplemente palmeando tu hombro las veces que te vieron mal. Mi vida ha estado cargada de aquellos momentos y bueno, a mis cortos 23 años no se puede decir que haya vivido demasiado, pero cuando necesité apoyo gracias a Dios ustedes estuvieron ahí.  
En primer lugar quiero agradecer a mi madre, Sol Palermo. Si la conocieran, jamás he tratado con una mujer más noble en la vida, siempre priman sus ganas de ayudar, de crecer, de dar todo por sus hijas, que aunque media locas, le aman incondicionalmente. Ella que dice entender todo de cuanto le hablo, que escucha todas las ideas locas que se pasan por mi mente y que aporta con las suyas también. Ella que me perdona cada uno de mis ataques de histeria cuando el estrés de mi día a día me supera, cuando el cansancio por la falta de sueño me transforma en ese demonio lunático incapaz de sobrevivir consigo misma. Cuando en innumerables ocasiones mi talento multifuncional no es suficiente para terminar una tarea y siento que es mejor desfallecer. Ahí está ella levantando el ánimo y recordando con una sonrisa que a pesar de que estén muy mal las cosas, siempre se puede. _

_También quiero tomar este espacio para agradecer a mi papá, George Lyngle. Puede que no sea muy aficionado a mis historias y que siempre me diga "que manera de votar el valioso tiempo que tienes". Para él priman más las cosas prácticas, crean cuando les digo que él es el principal enemigo de esta historia, cuando constantemente en medio de la noche me recordaba que también se puede dormir en vez de quedarme hasta altas horas de la madrugada escribiendo capítulos para fanfiction. Si por él fuera yo descansaría cada hora por todas aquellas que mi profesión me deja sin sueño. Mi padre quizás no cumpla el rol común de los padres, animando en todo, apoyando tus locuras e instándote a alcanzar las estrellas. No. Mi padre es más del tipo de padres que me acerca al lado más sencillo de la vida, a disfrutar de una buena siesta, a reír acompaña de un perro y los árboles sólo porque vale la pena hacerlo. A estimar lo que se tiene porque no hay garantía en esta vida que la buena suerte nos dure para siempre y no descansar jamás ni bajar los brazos cuando todo vaya como las ecuaciones exponenciales. Si no al contrario. _

_Mis padres, que son la prueba viviente de que a pesar de vivir situaciones doloras, de sufrir carencias de todo tipo en la niñez, siempre se puede. Siempre, vivir la vida y construir algo hermoso, pues es uno recae la responsabilidad de escoger los caminos a seguir. A ellos a quienes les debo la vida_

_Gracias. _

_Ahora pues bien, toda historia necesita también de gente que la lea, que siga sus caminos y se deje impresionar por ella. A todas y cada una de las personas que en el algún lugar del planeta se dieron el tiempo de abrir esto, de leer, mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Empecé este proyecto en un momento no del todo grato de mi vida, como una forma de escapar de todas aquellas cosas que me atormentaban y ahora que acabó, que aquellas cosas malas pasaron también, estoy más que feliz del resultado. Orgullosa por manifestar mis emociones cuando creí que no las tenía, agradecida de todas quienes además de leer se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para la retroalimentación. A todas y cada una de ustedes, las increíbles lectoras de fanfiction, gracias; por leer, por comentar (o no), por expresar. Por todas las sonrisas que me robaron, muchas muchas gracias. _

_Y finalmente a mi lectora empedernida, quien más sino mi querida Constanza Hutcherson, mi prima. Tu que sabías antes que cualquiera lo que pasaba por mi loca mente y jamás dijiste una palabra. A ti loquilla que olvidaste la contraseña de fanfiction, gracias. Y no voy a decir porque, yo creo que tú ya lo sabes todo. _

_A todas y cada uno de ustedes, estén donde estén, muchas muchas gracias._

_Las adoro_

_Y como siempre y para no variar...ya saben lo que viene no_

_Saludos afectuosos_

_Atte_

_Luzy_


	32. Chapter 32

**Índice**

Capítulo 1:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 2:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "El chico"

Capítulo 3:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nueva en la colmena

Capítulo 4: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lamentos

Capítulo 5:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Espejo del alma

Capítulo 6:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Volver

Capítulo 7:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Salvemos a los hambrientos

Capítulo 8:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Delly

Capítulo 9:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La otra Delly

Capítulo 10:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Tiempo de los espejos

Capítulo 11:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Llevados por el deseo

Capítulo 12:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Origen del tiempo de las revelaciones

Capítulo 13:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando las luces se apagan

Capítulo 14:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Remover las aguas de pasado

Capítulo 15:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cómo en las películas

Capítulo 16:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La chica del 21

Capítulo 17:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 31 de Octubre

Capítulo 18:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Peeta Mellark

Capítulo 19:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Las riendas de la vida

Capítulo 20:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Atrapado en el puzzle

Capítulo 21:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pasos

Capítulo 22:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Misteryland

Capítulo 23:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nacer para morir

Capítulo 24:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pactos

Capítulo 25:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 02/12/2012

Capítulo 26:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La voz eterna de la silente

Capítulo 27:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Milagro_

Capítulo 28:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Los límites del silencio

Capítulo 29:- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cuando Regrese

Epílogo

Agradecimientos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nota de la autora**

**(Vale, cuando estaba borrando cosas de esta página me di cuenta que también borré esto XD)**

_**Ok, ya hace mucho que terminó ECDLCV...(demasiado largo el nombre)...y pues en aquella ocasión comenté con las chicas que estaba publicando mi creación en mi blog y que compartía el prólogo y el primer cap con ustedes. Vale, aquí va esa historia y el primer cap, la cual prometo actualizar lo antes posible...=)**_

_**Ok, solo eso**_

_**Saludos a todas y todos quienes lean. **_

_**Atte**_

_**Luzy**_

_**PD: Sí, bajé Juntos somos un desastre pero cuando tenga tiempo prometo actualizar y volver a subir esa historia. Saludos!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Prólogo**

_Encontré el viejo reloj de pulsera marcando la hora exacta en que se produjo la primera Colisión. La tapa estaba rota y el metal, manchado por la ceniza y el polvo, ardía tanto como el lecho de brasas que mantenía todo sobre llamas. Me aferré al objeto y continué mi camino siguiendo la procesión de heridos por el descampado asfalto. Parecíamos fantasmas deambulando entre cenizas y humo: fantasmas desnudos o con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, fantasmas con la piel quemada y sin pelo, fantasmas con jirones de piel colgando, fantasmas con incrustaciones o simplemente mutilados, fantasmas ciegos, cuya última visión fue el resplandor incandescente de las luces que cruzaron el cielo previo a que el infierno se desatara. No hubo alarmas, ni gritos, ni señales que advirtieran lo que iba a suceder. El fuego y el calor se expandieron como tormentas que a gran velocidad mataban instantáneamente. _

_La vida se convertía en sombras carbonizadas, mientras la muerte un rastro de cenizas._

_El reloj aun marcaba las 08:15 cuando me dejé caer cansada de arrastrar mi propio cuerpo. Las personas se alejaban. Los observé sin poder distinguir si eran hombres, mujeres, ancianos o niños; solo una masa hinchada y negra. Yo debía lucir igual. Una parte de mí, esa que olvidaba las quemaduras y el dolor, pujaba para levantarme y seguir con ellos. Seguir, aferrándome a la esperanza que algún día nos rescatarían. _

_Pero eso nunca sucedió. _

_Quienes podían caminar lo hicieron. Avanzaron entre la niebla, la ceniza, las ruinas, hasta convencerse que no quedaba nada a lo que se pudiera llamar hogar; quizás hasta aun luego de saberlo siguieron caminando. Yo en cambio, tullida por la derecha y media abierta por la izquierda, aguardé silente que el paso de la muerte me llevara también. Las sombras me acogieron y el sosiego, rara vez roto por gemidos de dolor o súplicas, se convirtió en una constante; no quería luchar, no quería pensar. Sólo quería morir, redimir de aquel espanto. _

_Así el sopor de mi existencia prolongó el tiempo estancado en las 08:15 del cinco de septiembre. Siempre era igual, jamás de día, jamás de noche. Era imposible precisar por tiempo al cielo, a esas alturas convertido en una masa gris y turbulenta con un núcleo de fuego que jamás se extinguía; como un ojo indulgente que observaba nuestros pesare. Como si fuera el ojo de Dios…_

_¿Qué habíamos hecho?, ¿cuál fue el punto de no retorno que nos condenó a todos a este destino? Puede que en mi pesimismo dejara a la inconsciencia mendigar algún indicio de su amor, por último una respuesta; todo ello lo cambio ahora por indulto. La penitencia fue creer que podíamos actuar desmedidamente sin agotar jamás los ribetes de su amor, o quizás su amor lo tuvimos siempre, sólo nos equivocamos al pensar que seríamos por siempre la raza dominante. _

_Como la muerte que jamás se anunció llegaste a mí, toda un alma hecha pedazos. Brillaba el blanco de tus dientes torcidos, en medio de la negrura que arremolinaba tu cuerpo casi indemne; desde mi posición no atisbe las impresiones del olvido. Te acercaste poco a poco, atraída por el sol resplandeciente blandiendo en mi mano. Tu primera reacción al verme fue de una sonrisa, mientras la mía salir de la indolencia. _

_Nos tomó tiempo conquistarnos mutuamente. Salías huyendo a cualquier movimiento y a mí me aterraba la idea de que llegara el día que decidieras no huir más; y aquel día llegó. _

_Cargué contigo empapada de tu gracia. Las ganas de protegerte me hacían olvidar el cielo. Nos refugiamos en los cimientos de lo que quizás fue un centro comercial o alguna de esas grandes casas en pleno centro. Los ecos de mi voz te alarmaron, así como yo también me asusté cuando no encontré el modo de preguntarte por tu nombre. ¿Había pasado en verdad tanto tiempo antes que pronunciara algo más allá de sollozos y gruñidos? No lo sé. Pero nuevamente nos las arreglamos para encontrar la forma de comunicarnos. _

_Ahí estábamos cuando una luz limpia se proyectaba marcando un nuevo amanecer. Los rayos del sol impactaban sobre la crudeza de mentes perturbadas y la consciencia que todo estaba destruido, incluyendo a nosotros mismos. ¿Ayudaba en algo?, me pregunté entonces mientras salíamos al encuentro de un calor que casi no recordaba. Lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera un no, todos pensaban eso o al menos la mayoría. Pero entonces tu corriste con los brazos extendidos a la luz embriaga por el sabor de la esperanza. Sonreíste y pronunciaste palabra por primera vez._

"_Son hermosos"_

_Y no callaste nada más desde entonces. _

_La luz era hermosa sin duda pero con ella una vieja amiga revivió, ahí donde nuestras heridas y temores nacieron. Seguía siendo la misma tullida por la derecha, aunque la izquierda había cerrado ya, así como las ampollas en un doloroso recuerdo; el reloj ahora marcaba las 08:15 de una fecha perdida en el tiempo blandiendo en tu mano. De los escombros, como bestias de las sombras, salieron personas (o lo que quedaba de ellas) con la misma expresión displicente que caracterizaba entonces a los fantasmas que recorrían desolados un horizonte yermo. _

_¿Qué pasaba ahora?, ¿qué hacíamos?, ¿qué debíamos esperar? _

_Las respuestas del porque sobrevivimos quienes lo hicimos, jamás las encontraremos, esas están en el antes, en el Mundo Antiguo; no vale la pena pensar en ello. Ahora si la pregunta es porque aún sigue existiendo la humanidad a pesar de todos los horrores acontecidos tras la Colisión, la respuesta la encuentras en el ahora, el Nuevo Mundo. Éramos supervivientes, pero entonces no sabíamos a que y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de convertirnos en los testimonios de la Colisión. Alcanzar con la razón el hecho mismo de tanta destrucción._

_No por una guerra, ni por un cataclismo. Fue por elección. _

_Del total de la humanidad quedamos una pequeña fracción, un ápice de aquella raza dominante que superó el culmen de su existencia y que ahora luchará por el derecho a seguir existiendo. Habíamos sido seleccionados, se había escrito un nuevo designio. _

_Dios nos había elegido para la extinción. _


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cinco**_

**(05 de Septiembre, año 35 del Nuevo Mundo)**

Corre tan rápido como le permiten las piernas. La tarde está muy fría y el invierno se hace sentir en su menudo cuerpo. Debe ser fuerte y soportar las inclemencias del invierno de esta blanca nación llamada Cydonia, donde casi la mayor parte del tiempo es nieve y frío, con cielos lo suficientemente encapotados como para dejar pasar apenas una luz yerma. Pero también debe ser fuerte por lo que viene; fuerte, inteligente y cuando sea la cita con el intermediario, permisible.

Comenzó del mismo modo aquel día, cuando la señora Bonnie Harper llegó a su puerta con el sobre rojo en sus manos. Entonces no era un cinco de septiembre como ahora, ni había nieve sino aguaceros y el cielo se mostraba como en mucho tiempo despejado. Tampoco corría con desesperación a manos desnudas y cuerpo descubierto. Un impermeable la protegía del frío y la sonrisa en su rostro cuidaba de sus labios pálidos, con los que ahora se ensaña sin contemplación. Se suponía que dejar pegado el sobre rojo a la pared sería un buen método para no olvidar _"el día"._ También las pequeñas notas que Bonnie adjuntaba al desayuno llevando la cuenta regresiva del paso del tiempo; nada de eso resultó. Los plazos se cumplieron, pasaron rápido los quince años y hoy ella se despierta inapetente, ignorando la bandeja con el desayuno y la nota que traía un _"felicitaciones" _a caligrafía perfecta. Desde luego, Bonnie no había olvidado.

De modo que ahora no le queda de otra más que mantener el ritmo e intentar que el retraso no sea demasiado evidente. Le gustaría parar un segundo y descansar, la carrera causa un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre y los oídos zumban. Hace minutos que dejó atrás las dependencias deportivas con sus departamentos recreativos y aún falta más de medio camino por recorrer; maldice por lo bajo su condenada suerte.

Si bien los entrenamientos de todas las disciplinas deportivas fueron cancelados por el cinco de septiembre, esgrima tenía las luces encendidas y el agitar de las espadas calentaba el entorno. Se refugió ahí, huyendo de la algarabía que reinaba fuera y compartió labores con Frontta Brides, la nueva entrenadora, a quien tampoco parecía importarle las reglas y estatutos, mucho menos la emblemática fecha.  
Bonnie entró al gimnasio pasadas las cinco de la tarde tras haber recorrido gran parte de las instalaciones sin éxito alguno. La visión en ese instante que tanto Frontta como ella tuvieron fue la de una mujer descompuesta, con los cachetes regordetes colorados como tomates y la respiración echa un lío, evidenciando a todas luces que algo no marchaba bien. De no ser su cuidadora tan cotilla y fantasiosa con la vida de los demás, lo más probable es que en ese minuto ella habría abandonado la actividad física para salir al encuentro de sus pasos flojos. No la habría ignorado como sucedió. Frontta en cambio, quien no daba paso a la duda bajo ninguna circunstancia, tuvo que luchar para comprender palabra a la anciana quien emitía chillidos ahogados entre balbuceos y se esforzaba muy duro por pronunciar el nombre de su chica; finalmente, algo con _"L"_ se entendió. Frontta la llamó con un guiño.  
En medio de protestas y chillidos, con la espada larga a cuesta, se acercó de mala gana manteniendo su andar elegante; entonces la voz aguda de la mujer volvió a chillar, pero esta vez de sus labios gruesos algo parecido a la palabra _intermediario _resopló deteniendo con ella el tiempo_. _Todos sus miedos respecto a _"el día" _se hicieron presentes y por un minuto en donde solo escuchaba el tronar de su corazón, un hielo le penetró la mente, los recuerdos desaparecieron y las voces de su cuidadora y entrenadora de esgrima se hicieron una sola. La parálisis dio paso a una marcha nerviosa, la marcha a un trote desesperado y este último a una carrera constante que la alejó del lugar y no encuentra fin desde entonces.

Mantiene las manos pegadas a la cintura, mientras tira con la boca del polerón para intentar cubrirse con él. Vive en una nación de viento intenso y humedad casi inexistente en el aire, donde el hielo atraviesa la ropa y penetra en la piel, carne y huesos, quemando por dentro con un dolor asociado que se esparce e intensifica. Ahora no es solo el vientre sino también en sus piernas, el dorso de las manos desnudas, su nariz. Hasta los ojos le escuecen. Intenta mantener viva en la consciencia la idea de un regaño que la aguarda al volver, pero la decoración en paredes, árboles y todo cuanto la rodea, interfiere. Es un entorno cargado de nostalgia y miedo que se unen con recuerdos marcados de una sensación de triunfo que pertenecen a otros tiempos. El aire impregna de ellos cada rincón, dan vida al día.

"_Treinta cinco años desde la revelación, treinta y cinco años de sobrevivencia impoluta del hombre. Treinta y cinco años desde que la humanidad perdió por completo el favor de Dios"_

_Hoy es el día de la Restauración. _

El día de la Restauración….

Si bien hoy no es más que una fecha alegórica tiempo atrás fue el más desesperado deseo de los desestimados. Una lucha constante. La humanidad se reponía entonces muy lentamente del segundo evento detonante que casi consigue exterminar por completo a la raza humana; el efecto esperado de una Colisión pero aquello no fue así. La población del Nuevo Mundo se reconoce a sí misma comoel legado de la raza que se impuso a los designios de Dios. Es aquella que sobreviene a los horrores de las detonaciones y habita con orgullo los tres únicos espacios con vida del total del planeta Tierra. Las tres naciones del Nuevo Mundo: Arcadia, Cydonia y Génova.

La Capital, tierra del suroeste, organiza cada año las celebraciones del cinco de septiembre rememorando la Restauración, sin permitir el lujo a olvidar los horrores de antaño. Si bien las nuevas generaciones no experimentaron las crueldades padecidas por las generaciones de la primera y segunda Colisión viven tan asustados como ellos, siempre al pendiente de lo que sucede en las alturas. Es orden de estatuto que los jóvenes aprendan la historia escrita de mano de los testimonios y visiten las cámaras limítrofes que muestran la realidad de un mundo que no termina por extinguirse, sino que muere silenciosamente entre baños de sangre y oscuridad. Los más viejos son quienes más saben al respecto. En ocasiones inesperadas la señora Bonnie comenta una que otra cosa de aquellos tiempos, siempre solemne y con respeto. Entonces a ella le gustaría preguntar, ir más allá de los comentarios inconexos y visiones poco claras de un mundo que desconoce, pero no lo hace. Los relatos terminan siempre con un silencio infausto de su cuidadora y una distancia poco gentil de su parte, confirmando su teoría de que quizás a pesar de los años y el paso tranquilo del tiempo, hay miedos que simplemente no se superan.

Disminuye velocidad a la carrera y se prepara para cruzar la calle; a corta distancia divisa uno de los edificios de la biblioteca. Es inevitable para ella abstraerse unos instantes evaluando la exquisita infraestructura. De todos los espacios en el instituto ocupados por obras tan meticulosas como imponentes y por sobre todo originales, este es su favorito. El edificio norte de la biblioteca tiene forma de _"Y"_ inclinada. Sus paredes tapizadas de vidrio opaco, se las arreglan para dejar ver un poco las entramadas escaleras y estanterías a lo largo de sus diez pisos. La entrada en ella es subterránea y la base de la "Y" está envuelta en un remolino ascendente de espirales y ondas de caoba, dando aspecto de ser consumido por llamas de madera.  
Una obra de arte pobremente admirada.

Puede que ella sea la única en el instituto que se detenga a diario a contemplar la arquitectura; conoce cada detalle, cada espacio, cada ínfima decoración de todo cuanto la rodea. No es algo que deba hacer, pero quiere hacerlo, necesita admirar. Y aunque quizás la práctica no sea usual entre sus estirados compañeros, no les reprocha falta ya que entiende que no son culpables por estar aclimatados a estas panorámicas. Es ella después de todo quien se niega a ser impasible.

Despierta del breve aturdimiento con el retumbar de las campanas desde la torre del reloj. Suaviza el desgano de moverse llevando la cuenta al cambio de hora soltando los dedos del puño; van…3…4… 5… 6… ¡las 6!

¡Debía estar en la oficina del intermediario a esa hora!

En momentos como estos siente que preferiría vivir en cualquier lugar menos en Geist y sus 506.176 m² de extensión. La señora Bonnie siempre le recuerda lo afortunada que es por estudiar aquí, que vive en el mejor instituto del Primer Estado; lo cual es cierto, no hay como negar. Sin embargo y desde su perspectiva, si hay que luchar todos los días contra los miles de estudiantes para llegar a clases, la fortuna es algo que se termina por olvidar. Todo se convierte en un total fastidio, que se repite a diario.

Los límites del sector administrativo se abren a su paso, así que decide poner fin a la carrera. Camina dando inspiraciones profundas, internándose en los jardines nevados para acortar camino, aun cuando hay advertencias de no pisar el césped. El lugar se ve tan solitario como siempre pero aun así no regatea en prestar atención; quizás alguien salga a regañarla o se encuentre con algún directivo, lo cual es peor. El edificio donde están las oficinas de los docentes y directivos del instituto, se localiza una cuadra más allá de los jardines principales que ahora cruza. Desde donde está, puede ver perfectamente los escalones y la enorme puerta de madera aún abierta. Camina hasta allí con dificultad intentando reponerse, su andar es rígido por los dolores musculares y sus manos algo sudorosas son una fracción que representa la totalidad del estado de su cuerpo, lo cual no es bueno. Estrecha ambos brazos en torno a la cintura, como si esto ayudara de fortaleza contra el frío que la tiene temblando. Piensa en como ya debería estar adaptada al clima hostil de esta nación, después de todo ya han pasado años desde aquel día y… No vale la pena piensa. Ni siquiera mantiene el calor con las prendas abultadas y las capas de tejido que normalmente dispone, mucho menos conseguirá entrar en calor ahora que literalmente no la cubre más que una cazadora hilachenta.  
Sube los escalones en tres zancadas y se detiene frente a la gran puerta; a sus costados, dos ventanales rectangulares permiten ver el interior. Se acerca cautelosa, perdiendo el aliento nada más ver la recepción del edificio. Toda la decoración es exquisita, elegante y fina, muy diferente a la normalidad de las otras instalaciones. Libera un sonoro suspiro manchando el vidrio con el vaho, pasa la palma de la mano ahí y retrocede un poco para arreglar su aspecto antes de entrar.

Dando pequeños golpes alisa el pantalón deportivo que al tacto se siente húmedo desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, y las zapatillas antes blancas también están empapadas y sucias. Con desconfianza acerca la nariz a la delgada camiseta deportiva, rogando que la maratón no haya sacado a relucir su "fragancia fisiológica". Por fortuna no huele tan mal, solo está húmeda bajo la cazadora azul oscuro que tomo al azar de una de las bancas dispuestas en el gimnasio; Greta Donnald dice a la altura del pecho.  
Bien, alguien saco el premiado para matarse de frío.

Sacude aquí y allá los restos de nieve, mientras da una mirada furtiva a los alrededores. Solo quedan matices de luz y el viento gélido se alza fuerte nuevamente; cerca de la iglesia repara en una patrulla de Zelle aproximarse. No es común ver a la policía dar vueltas por el instituto ya que por lo general hacen su inspección el primer lunes de cada mes. Los observa y piensa en lo inútil que son aquí manejando sin prisa, con todo el alboroto que ha de estar fuera. Ellos saben lo que hacen, murmura para sí misma, restando importancia a dos patrullas más que terminan de arrimar desde el sur.

Gira sobre sus talones y con ambas manos hace presión para abrir la puerta. Tiene que poner gran esfuerzo ya que es más pesada de lo que se ve. Una vez dentro, camina con determinación hasta la segunda entrada, donde en una puerta giratoria menos extraordinaria que la anterior se encuentra con el reflejo de una chiquilla flacucha y trémula con cabellos alborotados.

Reconoce en ella un ser absolutamente perdido para una cita.

Rápidamente comienza a dar forma a esa cosa enmarañada que tiene por pelo, acomodando los mechones en el tocado que ajusta la corta y desigual melena dorada. Ha escuchado comentarios y rumores respecto a su cabello, siempre cuando los demás creen que está con la guardia baja. Sus compañeros la llaman _"la desteñida", _y es consciente que no es solo por el color, entre dorado y miel, poco común en Cydonia (donde por lo general prima el cabello color castaño oscuro y el negro azabache), sino también por su personalidad. Es para no llamar más la atención que lo mantiene corto, casi rozando los hombros pero jamás bajo ellos. Remueve algunos mechones que a la altura del mentón forman bucles rebeldes que se pegan a sus mejillas, y alborota un poco el abundante flequillo, que hasta unos segundos atrás formaba una diagonal sobre la frente, dando un aspecto friki. Pasa los dedos entre los cabellos prendiéndose de la humedad, lo cual le roba muecas de asco que se reflejan en el cristal. Quiere creer que es efecto del color opaco del vidrio y no su verdadero aspecto lo que ve, ya que el perfil pasó del blanco pálido al casi transparente, haciendo notar aún más sus irises violáceos dentro de sus ojos alargados.

Definitivamente no estoy lista para nada comenta con pesadumbre. Sabe que no debería lucir de ese modo tan desaliñado, la señora Bonnie le había dado la charla respecto de cómo ayuda mucho tener buena presentación frente al intermediario; la apariencia es todo, le decía**. **Finalmente opta por despojarse del tocado y dejar todo el cabello recogido tras las orejas, al menos de ese modo aparenta un poco el orden y rectitud que muestra a diario. Se limpia el rostro con el antebrazo, borra la expresión de angustia y esboza su mejor sonrisa, infundiendo ánimo a la chica del reflejo. Sin torturas, le dice, esto es lo que hay; agacha la cabeza, presiona los puños y empuja la puerta giratoria prácticamente con el hombro.

Quisiera que esto que va a hacer después fuera tan fácil como llegar hasta este punto, pero sabe que las cosas no funcionan del mismo modo en la oficina del intermediario; donde deberá ser aún más complaciente, educada y por sobre todo permisible. Espera que el teatro valga la pena con este hombre, quien tiene en sus manos los resultados del Designio. Todo finalmente tiene que ver con eso.

"Rick Banner", escuchó hace un tiempo balbucear a una de sus estiradas compañeras entre sollozos, "¡se llama Rick Banner!", chillaba la muchacha. No tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo ha lucir un Rick Banner (ni el sonido de su voz, ni la calidez o frialdad en el trato, o cual es el color de sus ojos). Sólo sabe, según lo que escuchó, que es un hombre riguroso con el uso del protocolo y absolutamente fijado en el aspecto físico. Con el tiempo logró convencerse que los resultados de su test serían mejores que los de esa chica, quien según prestó oídos ese día, tenía el Designio de la maternidad. La pobre intentó convencer al intermediario que la ayudara con los de la Order, tenía que demostrar que servía para mucho más que procrear: "Ni siquiera tengo novio", entre sollozaba y gemía en brazos de su amiga. "¡Ni siquiera me han desvirgado aún!", gritaba. Recuerda que por un momento sintió pena al escucharla, pero entonces otra idea le congeló la sangre y le revolvió el estómago: ella aún no conocía los resultados del test GENOMIA. Ni siquiera tenía fijada alguna fecha de encuentro.

Y la pena por la chica se convirtió en rabia.

¿Cómo ha de estar mal su designio si eso fue lo que reveló la fuerza en su interior? pensó entonces.

Desde que el Nuevo Mundo se instauró, los líderes buscaron a toda costa proteger a los sobrevivientes de un futuro tercer ataque. La doctora Collins (maestra de historia), siempre hablaba de "los tiempos de reticencia", donde todo marchaba en falsa calma, considerando la reconstrucción como una nueva oportunidad. ¿Cuánto creen que duró esto?, solía preguntar la docente en cada una de sus clases. Pues lo que duró el miedo en irse, les respondía siempre con tono apagado. Así fue al menos por un tiempo.

Le parece difícil imaginar que las cosas funcionen de un modo diferente a como lo hacen, pero según el relato de la doctora Collins, todo tomó su curso en la medida que el miedo a la tercera colisión fue disipando. Poco a poco, ya que las cosas parecían funcionar bien, las personas fueron olvidando el dolor, la compasión, el agradecimiento, y volvieron a comportarse tan egoístas y desenfrenados como siempre, sin tapujos. Esa fue una época un tanto oscura dentro de la restauración, la cual estuvo plagada de incidentes relacionados con robos, disputas, embaucamientos y una serie de hechos más, que mostraban el lado más oscuro de ciertas personas. Tales actitudes fueron el gran impulsor del proyecto GENOMIA, que a pesar de las críticas y los disconformes, se implantó igualmente. Porque si eran los sobrevivientes del apocalipsis, no se esperaba que terminaran actuando de ese modo; tras vivir al límite lo mínimo que esperas es un cambio. El modo de frenar aquel descontrol fue aplicando a la población el cuestionado test.

Elaborado por los genios de PANDORA, la finalidad del test GENOMIA es revelar el designio intrínseco del ser humano, eso que los hace únicos y los define. La institución científico-paramilitar (PANDORA) logró dar con el segmento del genoma humano que contiene los llamados _"genes de la vida", _quienes se encargan de controlar la actividad de todos los demás genes diferenciados durante la existencia del ser humano. En otras palabras, sus secuencias definen que genes se prenden y que genes se apagan hasta el fin del desarrollo del ser, marcando así sus capacidades físicas y tendencias psicológicas. Gracias a este descubrimiento nació lo que hoy se conoce como el test GENOMIA, el cual se aplica actualmente segundos después del nacimiento y cuyos resultados no conoces hasta que cumples los 16 años. Las cosas que revela el test, el Designio como se llama, tiene que ver con la fuerza interna que define al ser; al conocer los porcentajes de aptitud y la mayor probabilidad adjunta al desarrollo físico y mental, Pandora aseguró la construcción de un futuro favorable y feliz para toda la población.  
Los análisis con los resultados se guardan en una microtarjeta que el adulto familiar directo administra hasta los 5 años del individuo, y que luego pasa a manos del intermediario de cada instituto. Entonces, en el cumpleaños 16, el intermediario revela los resultados del test y es ahí cuando todo lo hecho hacia atrás toma sentido: las decisiones escogidas, la forma de actuar, aquello que pensaste…Todo se ratifica al conocer el Designio.

Tu primer día con vida a ojos del planeta.

Finalmente el día de la selección de cargos, puedes escoger de entre las aptitudes con mayor porcentaje de éxito y así firmar lo que harás por el resto de tu vida. Puede que suene un poco extremista que toda una vida dependa de los resultados de un test, pero se viven tiempos extremos donde se desconoce cuándo pueda venir una tercera Colisión y con ella el fin de los tiempos. ¿Acaso no es mejor saber qué cosas hacer con el tiempo que se tiene, que perderlo pensando en qué cosas hacer con él?

Le resta bastante tensión a la vida, la vuelve más simple.

Nada es injusto con el designio, es la voz de tu interior manifestándose. No hay como evitar nacer de tal o determinada forma, así como tampoco venir con tal y cual información en tus genes, solo se nace y lo traes incluido; cuestión de azar y combinación, un regalo de la vida. No hay forma de negarse a ello.

La Order fue creada con el fin de asegurar el cumplimiento del Designio. Esta institución se encargan cada 31 de Diciembre (día de selección de cargos), que el camino que escojas se ejecute; esta medida fue clave en el encauzamiento del Nuevo Mundo.

La humanidad no está hecha para actuar según lo que quiere o gusta, le decían sus tutores en la niñez, porque no siempre está preparada para obrar bien con esas decisiones, a veces no es lo que conviene y si no es lo que conviene, ¿cómo se puede alcanzar entonces la felicidad? Felicidad.Por eso sobrevivió el ser humano a la Colisión, para ser feliz durante el poco tiempo que le queda. Era una niña entonces, pero tampoco era mucho mayor cuando escuchó a esa chica en el baño; las respuestas a sus preguntas llegaron tan simples: Al menos ella sabe que esperar, pensó encogida en el baño, al menos conoce el plan de su fuerza interna. Ya no debe sentir temor nunca más.

Con los resultados del test GENOMIA no revelados, sólo hay tres opciones que puede esperar un desestimados: _exclusión_ (y ser enviado a Acrimonia, si resulta carecer de aptitudes positivas), _degradación_ (y ser deportado a un nivel de vida inferior, si las aptitudes son insignificantes), y por último el peor de todos, _marginación _(excluyendo de los límites del Nuevo Mundo, si las aptitudes son peligrosas).  
Ser madre no puede ser peor que ser una marginada, claro que no.

En la actualidad no se conocen casos donde se haya aplicado esta medida, pero hay mitos que hablan de una época donde la sociedad sobreviviente estaba atestada de ellos: los marginados, la escoria humana que entorpecía la instauración del Nuevo Mundo.  
Se supone que algunos fueron desterrados a los confines de las Tierras del Sur, donde solo hay desolación y muerte. Esta es una medida extrema, las secuencias tienen que estar demasiado deterioradas para llegar a esto. Poseer aptitudes diferentes, poseer dentro de sus secuencias el gen maldito que los condena a ser un desestimado de Dios, pero también del hombre.

_ ¿Señorita?_ repara en el hombre a su lado_ ¿señorita?... _ la detiene desde el brazo.

_ ¿Ah?

_Buenas tardes…_ sonríe ante su evidente sorpresa_ ¿necesita ayuda?_ Le pregunta.

_Sí _ dice algo descolocada_ tengo una cita con el señor Banner

_ ¡El señor Banner!_ exclama, pero luego su rostro se ensombrece con la duda_…Es un poco tarde para una cita académica… ¿está segura que el señor Banner la citó a esta hora?_ pregunta alzando un ceja.

_ Oh….yo….debía estar aquí a las seis_ intenta justificar_…pero…

Y entonces el hombre, quien según la tarjeta en el bolsillo izquierdo de su traje es el guardia Mitch Zonter, alza la mano para consultar a un reloj de bolsillo; su rostro pierde el brillo por completo. El gesto desaprobatorio no pasa inadvertido a ojos de la chica quien simplemente se calla y espera una resolución negativa. Es eso…, piensa ella, o le disgusta la impuntualidad.

_ Bueno_ empieza el hombre_...yo no sé si deba dejarla pasar, las reglas son claras…

_ Lo sé_ insiste la chica igualmente_... pero quizás el intermediario me esté esperando, después de todo son sólo unos minutos de retraso.

_ 30 minutos de retraso_ La corrige Mitch, enarcando la poblada ceja por sobre sus ojos adormilados. La forma golpeada que usó al hablar y ese espacio diminuto entre cejas no anuncian nada bueno, mucho menos el silencio que se hace parte ahora. Finalmente y tras un suspiro no menor, Mitch da la vuelta y se aleja murmurando cosas _ ¿Qué espera?_ grita a distancia_…no se quede ahí parada, ¡sígame!

Se adentran hacia el hall caminando en silencio y separados sólo un par de pasos de distancia. Mitch a pesar de su aspecto senil, se mueve con destreza por la recepción, serpenteando entre las personas presentes, perfectas y elegantemente vestidas. Algunos permanecen en grupos charlando, otros dan sorbetes a sus tazas humeantes mientras observan los monitores en las paredes de la habitación. Por la hora ella calcula que transmiten el discurso del presidente de las tres naciones; _"treinta y cinco años desde el nacimiento del nuevo mundo"_, logra escuchar gracias a las pantallas. Se detiene un minuto frente a una de ellas, para ver cómo están las cosas fuera de su mundo. "_Un año más y hemos conseguido lo inimaginable tiempo atrás….seguir con vida"._ Tras decir esto, sonoros gritos de ovación interrumpen el discurso del mandatario. Las cámaras apuntan inmediatamente a la población del primer Estado, quienes se ven alborotados y demasiado felices al punto de dar miedo. No se les puede culpar, no se hacen muchos eventos en Cydonia después de todo, al menos ninguno de tal envergadura.

_ No se detenga…._ vuelve a gritar el guardia_ ¡Señorita!...por aquí.

De mala gana se despega de las pantallas para dar con Mitch, quien la espera frente a un escritorio con forma circular. La estructura ocupa gran parte del centro de la recepción, donde mujeres trabajan tras un cristal dispuesto ahí.

_ ¿Se quedó mirando al presidente Argos Moon? _ Pregunta con un tono que no le gusta _...dicen que el show este año estará mucho mejor que el anterior, que pena que no puedan salir del instituto en la semana, se perderán gran parte de las actuaciones_ añade.

_Mmmm…_ Es todo lo que responde. Debería decir algo más pero no sabe qué. No es su fuerte lo de entablar conversación después de todo.

Mitch la observa curioso por unos segundos que se le vuelven insufribles. No soporta que la queden viendo tanto tiempo, se ha acostumbrado a ser ignorada. Intenta fijar la mirada al piso, anuda las manos en la espalda, hasta hace patrones con el pie imitando las figuras en las baldosas. ¿Qué le pasa?, reprocha en silencio, ¿se le perdió algo o qué?.  
La paciencia no está dentro de sus virtudes y así como conoce poco del mundo de las conversaciones, también es totalmente ignorante con el mundo de la empatía. Mitch se salva por segundos de lo que sería el uso más inapropiado del protocolo.

_Este es el hall…._ rompe finalmente el silencio_…ahora solo resta buscar la casilla del señor Banner.

Ambos están frente al cristal que separa la estancia del hall. Detrás de éste, dispuestas a lo largo del perímetro circular de la estructura, es posible ver trabajar a cada mujer tras su respectivo escritorio. Resaltan con el uniforme, azul vistoso con botones y solapas negras, a tono con el delicado maquillaje esfumado de sus ojos. El cabello, sujeto por sobre los hombros, les da una apariencia seria y distante; parecen máquinas. Unas treinta mujeres concentradas en sus labores y detrás de ellas, en el centro del hall, un policía de ZELLE supervisando las actividades.

_ Lo llaman Regente_ comenta Mitch, apuntando con el dedo al soldado_ debe supervisar la labor de cada helfer, siempre mandan a uno.

Se queda observando al Regente, quien no le parece tan distinto a sus compañeros de labores que pasean por las calles; siempre con sus trajes negros y loman inútiles. Constantemente se les ve con el uniforme policial tan lustroso, que imagina al Primer Estado como uno de los que demanda menor trabajo.

_ Dígame… ¿cuál es su nombre niña?..._ pregunta el guardia interrumpiendo en sus cavilaciones_ ¡niña! _ vuelve a insistir cuando no obtiene respuesta alguna.

_ ¿Cómo?_ dice algo aturdida. Se ha quedado prendada a la imagen de un estado que lleva años construyendo en su mente, pero jamás visita.

_ Le pregunte por su nombre._ Refunfuña Mitch nuevamente_ tengo que anunciarla_ explica.

_ Oh, no, no es necesario que me anuncie…..lo que voy a hablar con la helfer será breve…

_ Igualmente insisto, debo llevar un registro de las personas que visitan el edificio.

Y esa sola frase basta para que la saliva que tragó ruidosamente, baje de golpe, llegue al estómago y emita cierto calor ácido devuelta, haciéndola hiperventilar. La pregunta es tan simple que su reacción da pena por lo bajo o quizás hasta un poco de asombro; siempre que alguien pregunta por su nombre la tensión se apodera de su cuerpo, como un acto reflejo inevitable, casi como una autodefensa. Desde que llegó al instituto recuerda ser mirada de modo extraño tras anunciarse, de una forma incómoda que detesta, haciéndola sentir que posee el nombre más horrible del mundo…

O quizás alguna fama que desconoce y no colaboró crear.

_Mi nombre…._ comienza con un hilo de voz. Tiene que carraspear puesto que la boca le ha quedado seca y la garganta le pica de sólo pensarlo. Mitch la mira con reproche, hasta inclina un poco la cabeza a su escaso "metro y sesenta y tres centímetros" para poder escucharle. _ Mi nombre…mi….mi….nombre_ susurra. Su rostro es agonía, casi verde y descompuesto. Y tras lo que es la pausa más larga y ceremoniosa bajo la atenta mirada de hombre, se anima a soltar un suspiro_ me llamo Leciel, Leciel Cole.

Alza la mirada y encuentra un par gris agraz que la observa; y por primera vez no encuentra palabra que describa lo que ve en ellos. No es asco, no es desaprobación, ni mucho menos extrañeza. Es algo más o menos parecido al miedo.

_ Leciel Cole…_ repite el hombre con expresión adusta. Su voz sale seca, grave y lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar el interés en la recepción_ eres Leciel Cole…. _ reitera más fuerte.

Y entonces Leciel podría jurar que por primera vez en su vida, absolutamente todas las miradas recaen sobre ella.


End file.
